Destino de un Jedi
by erendir
Summary: Shinji, abandonado por su padre, y Asuka, cuya madre supuestamente se volvio loca y la cambio por una muñeca, no tenian un buen futuro por delante pero, por casualidad o destino alguien aparece para ayudarlos, cambiando sus vidas como nunca pensaron. (Evangelion - Star Wars).
1. Prologo

Ni Evangelion ni Star Wars me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. ¡Una alabanza a George Lucas por favor!

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría T.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios

-"pensamientos"

-*conversaciones por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[_Habilidades de la Fuerza_]

* * *

**Aviso importante antes de leer:**

**Esta historia (en el universo Star Wars) empezara DESPUES de SW: la amenaza fantasma y terminara ANTES de SW: la venganza de los Sith. Los elegidos (Evangelion) tendrán 17 años en vez de 14, por lo que los ataques empezaran en el 2018 en vez de en el 2015.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.**

* * *

Prologo:

**CASUALIDAD O DESTINO**

* * *

_**La Tierra - año 2004**_

Era de noche. Un pequeño niño de cuatro años se encontraba llorando desconsolado. Su padre lo había dejado con una maleta y se había ido. Lo había abandonado. Al tener tan solo cuatro años el niño no entendía lo que pasaba. Su madre no estaba y su padre se había ido sin él, dejándolo solo. El futuro que le esperaba a ese niño no parecía para nada bueno, pero hay algo en este Universo a lo que algunos llaman casualidad, y otros lo llaman destino.

En el cielo apareció una extraña esfera en la cual se podía apreciar unas extrañas formas, puntos y colores que recordaban a las galaxias, pero deformadas por la propia esfera. Como cualquier niño curioso, el pequeño castaño dejo de llorar para mirar a ese fenómeno tan extraño que estaba ocurriendo. La cosa fue aún más extraña cuando vio una especie de vehículo volador salir de dicha esfera y aterrizar a unos pocos metros suyos. Era una nave extraña. Nunca había visto nada parecido. Cuando la pequeña nave aterrizo, vio que se habría una compuerta en uno de los lados. De ella salió un hombre que gritaba como loco.

-¡Si! ¡Lo conseguí! ¡Soy un puto genio!

El hombre tenía una apariencia de un hombre de cuarenta años. Era pelirrojo y de ojos verdes. Vestía una ropa extraña. El extraño hombre saltaba alegre, contento. Entonces el pequeño castaño vio que de la nave salía otro hombre, rubio, y un extraño robot.

-Parece que si lo has conseguido. – le sonrió el hombre rubio al pelirrojo.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡He conseguido viajar a través de un agujero de gusano hasta otra galaxia! ¡Soy genial!

-¿Y sabes dónde estamos?

-¡Ni jodida idea!

-Deja de decir palabrotas.

El robot se posiciono hasta estar al lado del pelirrojo. Ambos hombres empezaron a observar a su alrededor para encontrarse con el pequeño castaño.

-Oye niño, ¿sabes dónde estamos?

El castaño se encogió debido a que aquel extraño hombre le hablaba en un idioma que no conocía para nada.

-No creo que te entienda Vin. – le dijo tranquilo el rubio.

-Cierto. Será mejor que vea si puedo conseguir información.

El pelirrojo, llamado Vin, se acercó hasta un poste que llevaba cables de electricidad.

-Veamos.

Mientras el pelirrojo buscaba información el hombre rubio se quedó en frente del pequeño castaño mientras lo examinaba con la mirada. Shinji miraba curioso al robot. Era pequeño y redondo, de color blanco y amarillo. Hacia extraños sonidos y su cabeza giraba hacia todos lados. Con cuidado el pequeño se acercó y lo toco. El droide hizo un sonido ante el contacto, el cual provoco que el pequeño castaño se cayera de culo. El rubio soltó una carcajada al ver la escena. Con una sonrisa amable levanto al niño, dejándolo de pie. Mientras el castaño y el rubio estaban con el droide, Vin buscaba información. Lo hacia conectando un extraño aparato a la red eléctrica. El extraño aparato funcionaba como un ordenador, pero MUCHISIMO más avanzado.

-"Al menos han descubierto la electricidad. Y parece que han llegado hasta la energía atómica. Están bastante atrasados." – pensaba Vin mientras miraba la información que salía en su "ordenador".

Su cara era curiosa para volverse más seria con el paso de los minutos. Cuando acabo su cara era una mezcla de tristeza y furia. Desconecto su máquina de la red y volvió con los otros. Cuando llego el rubio lo miraba serio.

-¿Qué pasa?

Vin empezó a contarle todo lo que había descubierto. Al ser un genio, había podido meterse en los archivos de todo el mundo, hasta los más secretos. Con ayuda de su propia maquina e Internet pudo traducir sin mucha dificultad toda la información que había obtenido. Al terminar el rubio tenía una mirada triste dirigida al castaño.

-Ya veo. – murmuró el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué haremos Torn? – pregunto Vin.

-Me gustaría comprobar algo.

El castaño miraba atento a los dos hombres. No entendía nada de lo que decían, pero tenía mucha curiosidad. Torn se acercó al castaño y puso una mano en la cabeza del infante. Al instante, el pequeño castaño se sintió muy tranquilo mientras que el rubio tenía los ojos cerrados. Un minuto después Torn quito su mano de la cabeza del niño.

-¿Y? ¿Algo bueno, malo… neutro? - pregunto curioso Vin.

-Algo horrible. Quiero poder comunicarme con él. Quiero hacerle una proposición. – dijo muy serio su amigo rubio.

Vin estaba extrañado ante las palabras del rubio. Tecleo algo en su ordenador y lo puso delante del pequeño castaño. Este vio que en habían palabras escritas en su idioma.

-*¿Sabes leer esto?* - decía la pantalla.

-Si. – contesto el pequeño.

Vin volvió a teclear.

-*¿Cómo te llamas?*

-Shinji Ikari. – la máquina de Vin traducía lo que decía el niño a una legua que entendieran los dos hombres.

-*¿Sabes que te ha pasado?*

-Mi papa… mi papa… - el pequeño castaño empezó a sollozar ante el recuerdo de lo que paso.

Torn volvió a poner su mano en la cabeza del niño diciendo la palabra "tranquilízate". El niño se tranquilizó y entonces Vin escribió lo que le decía Torn.

-*Yo me llamo Torn y el que está escribiendo esto se llama Vin.* - el castaño estaba atento a lo que ponía la máquina - *Me gustaría saber si vendrías con nosotros.*

-Pero… - Shinji no sabía qué hacer. Su padre lo había abandonado, pero esas personas no parecían malas.

-*Tienes una tarea muy importante en el futuro Shinji. Me gustaría ayudarte a poder cumplirlo. Además, te enseñare a hacer esto, si quieres.*

Torn se acercó hasta el pequeño niño, se agacho hasta su altura y puso la palma da su mano hacia el suelo. Shinji pudo ver como una piedra empezaba a levitar hasta ponerse en la mano del rubio.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? – pregunto asombrado.

-*He usado la _[Fuerza]_.*

Shinji miraba la piedra asombrado. La cogió y la puso en su manita, pero no se movía.

-*Si vienes conmigo te enseñare a usarla. Te convertirás en mi [Padawan] y te entrenare para convertirte en un Jedi, si aceptas por supuesto.*

-¿Un Jedi?

-*Exacto.*

-¿Eso qué es?

-*Somos guardianes de la paz.*

Shinji volvió a mirar la piedra en su mano. Quería aprender a hacer lo que Torn había hecho. Además, su padre lo había abandonado. A pesar de ser un niño pequeño, Shinji tomo la decisión que le cambio la vida como nunca antes se lo hubiera imaginado.

-Quiero aprender.

-*Entonces, ¿vendrás con nosotros?*

-Si.

El rubio sonrió mucho para luego mirar a su amigo pelirrojo.

-Vin, recoge toda la información que puedas. Y quiero que crees algo que permita a Shinji hablar nuestro idioma.

-Vale.

Durante un cuarto de hora, Vin estuvo recopilando información en su máquina. Cuando termino, ambos jóvenes, robot y niño subieron a la nave. Esa sería la última vez en muchos años que Shinji vería su planeta natal. Ahora se embargaba en una nueva aventura hasta que volviera a su planeta a cumplir su misión.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Puede que parezca una fumada pero ¡OYE! ¡En este anime salen robot mitad maquina mitad orgánicos luchando contra ángeles! ¡Todo es posible!


	2. Padawan

Ni Evangelion ni Star Wars me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. ¡Una alabanza a George Lucas por favor!

Aleksast: ya está arreglado. En el mundo Star Wars se desarrolla después de "la amenaza fantasma", por lo que no aparecerá Qin-Gon Jinn, los demás sí. Usare el "Universo Expandido" de Star Wars. Me alegra que te guste.

Roy4: a mí también me ha costado imaginarlo, pero he usado esa versión. Me alegra que te guste XD.

Zafir09: me temo que no puede haber pareja por parte de Shinji, los Jedi no pueden. En cuanto a Rei, aún es muy temprano para saber sobre ella o Asuka.

Shiroikari: intento actualizar lo más rápido que puedo, pero entre los estudios y las otras historias tardo. Si no actualizo rápido me siento mal XD.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría T.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios

-"pensamientos"

-*conversaciones por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[_Habilidades de la Fuerza_]

* * *

**Aviso importante: el mundo de Star Wars será el "Universo Expandido".**

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.**

* * *

Capítulo 1:

**PADAWAN**

* * *

Shinji había subido a la nave junto a Torn, Vin y el droide. El niño estaba asombrado de ver la nave por dentro. Como todo niño curioso empezó a observar todo el lugar. Torn se acercó a él y lo guio hasta los asientos en la cabina. Ahí lo ayudo a sentarse. Enconches Vin se acercó hasta el niño con un aparato. Este tenía la forma de una cabeza, pero tuvo que ajustarla para Shinji. Este se asustó un poco pero no se movió. Entonces noto una leve descarga eléctrica. No era tan dolorosa como para hacerle gritar, pero si le dolió. Cuando termino Vin le hablo.

-¿Me entiendes?

-Si. – respondió Shinji asombrado.

-Vaya. Sí que eres rápido. – alabo Torn.

-Por supuesto. Por algo soy un genio.

Entonces el pelirrojo se sentó en el asiento del piloto mientras empezaba a toquetear botones.

-Mira ahora Shinji. Nunca antes has visto algo como esto. Decir que quedarás asombrado será quedarse muy corto. – dijo emocionado Vin.

Shinji noto que la nave estaba temblando. A través del cristal vio que se estaba moviendo, ascendiendo, dejando el suelo atrás. Ascendió hasta que llego a estar a una gran altura. Hizo un giro de ciento ochenta grados y empezó a volar hacia el cielo. Entonces vio lo mismo que cuando la nave apareció…

La extraña esfera...

Al otro lado solo veía oscuridad con puntos blancos…

El espacio…

La nave avanzo con gran velocidad hasta traspasar el agujero de gusano. Cuando atravesaron la esfera Shinji sintió un gran mareo, pues el túnel, porque no sabía llamarlo de otra manera, en el que habían entrado se había deformado y en sus paredes, por llamarlo de alguna forma, solo podía ver la deformación del espacio y lo que parecía ser una galaxia deformada por la curva de dicho túnel y sus paredes.

Le pareció que pasaban minutos, pero realmente apenas había pasado un segundo. En tan solo un instante habían ido desde su galaxia a otra. Ahora ya no estaban en la Vía Láctea. Con cuidado, recuperándose del mareo, Shinji se bajó de su asiento para asomarse y ver mejor. Era muy pequeño, por lo que apenas podía asomarse. Con una sonrisa en la boca, Torn se acercó hasta el niño y lo alzo. Shinji miraba con asombro y curiosidad el espacio. Torn se daba cuenta de que Shinji temblada, pero no sabía si por el frio o por emoción.

-¿Tienes frio, Shinji? – preguntó.

El niño asintió un poco avergonzado. Vin se levantó, salió de la cabina avanzando por los pasillos de la nave y un par de minutos después volvió con una manta, la cual puso sobre pequeño. Después de notar que el niño no temblaba siguió observándolo atentamente. Había visto algo cuando puso su mano en la cabeza, pero quería estar seguro.

-Dime Shinji, ¿quieres ver mi nave? – ofreció Vin con un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos al mencionar la nave.

Shinji asintió emocionado y curioso y Torn lo bajo al suelo. Cuando Torn vio que ambos se habían ido, se sentó en el sitio del copiloto y se puso a pensar. Cogió la máquina que uso Vin en el planeta del pequeño castaño y empezó a buscar.

Mientras, en otro lado de la nave, Vin le iba enseñando la nave al castaño, el cual seguía asombrado por todo lo que veía, junto al pequeño y adorable robot,

-Por cierto, el droide se llama R4-S2. – dijo de pronto Vin al notar al droide.

Shinji dejo de mirar la nave para fijar su vista en el pequeño androide, el cual era un poco más grande que Shinji.

-Hola. – saludo sonriente.

El droide hizo sonidos mientras se movía un poco.

-Él también te saludo. – se rio Vin.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que dice?

-Este tipo de droides tiene un lenguaje, el cual expresan con sonidos. Es como el código morse.

Durante una hora Vin le enseñaba a Shinji la nave al completo mientras respondía a las preguntas del infante. Desgraciadamente, y debido a su edad y de dónde provenía, Shinji no conseguía entender la mayoría de las cosas que le explicaba el científico.

Después del tiempo de preguntas y respuestas volvieron a la cabina. Sentado en su asiento, Torn se encontraba en pose meditativa. Al sentir que ya habían vuelto, el Jedi abrió los ojos, sonrió al pequeño Shinji y le dedico una mirada seria a Vin.

-Pon rumbo a Coruscant. Tenemos que llegar cuanto antes.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto curioso.

-En ese planeta va a ocurrir algo horrible. Luego te contaré más específicamente.

Con rapidez, Vin se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y empezó a toquetear varios botones. Torn sentó a Shinji en su regazo.

-Fíjate bien Shinji. Ahora iremos a la velocidad de la luz.

Después de terminar de poner todo a punto, Vin volvió a sentarse en su sitio y bajar una palanca. Entonces Shinji pudo notar como algo pasaba. Desde su asiento pudo ver como los puntos blancos que eran las estrellas se alargaban y a partir de ahí era como ir en un túnel de distintos tonos azulados.

El viaje duró un largo rato, por lo que Shinji, que no había dormido en largas horas, cayó al mundo de los sueños. Con cuidado, Torn se levantó y lo llevo hasta un sofá, donde dejo que Shinji durmiera tranquilo bajo la vigilancia del pequeño droide. Cuando volvió a la cabina se encontró con que Vin estaba muy serio.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Vas a contarme ya o esperaras a llegar a la capital?

El Jedi cogió la máquina y le mostro lo que encontró.

-Ya veo. La verdad es que esta tecnología es muy avanzada para esa civilización. [EVAS], Ángeles, [NERV]… hay cosas muy interesantes aquí.

-Hay más.

-¿Tiene que ver con Shinji? – Pregunto nervioso - ¿De qué se trata?

-He visto el futuro… o lo que debería haber pasado. No soy capaz de verlo con claridad.

-Bueno, tengo entendido que ni siquiera el [Maestro] Yoda puede ver completamente el futuro. Este siempre está en movimiento. ¿Y qué has visto?

-Busca a los Ángeles. – Vin cogió su máquina y empezó a buscar hasta que encontró información sobre esos seres. Cuando lo encontró empezó a leer – Interesante.

-Ahora busca sobre los [EVAS] y los [Manuscritos del Mar Muerto].

El pelirrojo termino de leer sobre los Ángeles y empezó buscar lo que Torn le había dicho. Cuando lo encontró empezó a leer. Empezaba a entender lo que le había preocupado a Torn.

-Ya entiendo. ¿Por eso lo hemos traído con nosotros?

-Sí y no. No solo para evitar que se convierta en alguien como he visto. Quiero ayudarlo a cumplir su misión. Además, la _[Fuerza]_ es poderosa en él. Me recuerda a cuando vi a Obi-Wan Kenobi. Creo que tiene habilidades que no han salido a la luz.

-Incluso en otra galaxia existen sensibles a la _[Fuerza]_. ¿Por eso vamos tan rápido a Coruscant? ¿Quieres presentarlo al [Consejo]?

-En parte. Quiero que me den permiso para convertirlo en mi aprendiz. Le ayudare a salvar su planeta natal y que las personas que han provocado todo ese dolor sean llevados ante la justicia.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Propio de los Jedis! – se carcajeo divertido.

-¡Oye! – sonrió el Jedi.

Se estuvieron riendo durante un rato para después volver a ponerse serios.

-¿Crees que lo acepten?

-No lo sé pero, - dirigió su vista a donde estaba Shinji – me da igual si el [Consejo] no lo autoriza. Lo convertiré en mi discípulo.

-Eres igualito a Qui-Gon Jinn. Si siguieras las leyes del [Consejo] estarías ahí. – Luego hubo un pequeño silencio – Una lástima que no esté con nosotros.

-Él está ahora con la _[Fuerza]_. – un pequeño silencio – Quiero que prepares la información para enseñársela al [Consejo].

-¡Un momento! – Grito histérico - ¡No me estarás diciendo que me presente ante el [Consejo Jedi], ¿verdad?!

-Pues sí. – le dijo el rubio mirándolo raro.

-¡No puedes pedirme eso! ¡No soy un Jedi!

-No te preocupes por eso amigo, esto será algo muy importante. Además, ni que fueras el primer no Jedi en presentarse ante ellos.

Después de la conversación dejaron el tema de Shinji a un lado y se pusieron a discutir de otros temas. Tardaron bastante tiempo en llegar a Coruscant, ya que se habían ido más allá del extremo de la galaxia, donde no hubiera nadie, para probar el experimento del agujero de gusano. Luego de llegar salieron de la velocidad de la luz y pudieron divisar el planeta de Coruscant.

-Voy a despertar a Shinji. Seguro que le gustara ver esto. – dijo Torn.

Se levantó de su sitio y llego hasta donde estaba el pequeño castaño, que temblaba. Puso su mano en la cabeza y pudo ver con que soñaba.

XXXXX

Torn podía ver que se encontraban en una sala. Una pared era completamente de cristal y daba a lo que parecía ser un [EVA] incompleto. Shinji estaba apoyado en la pared de cristal viendo a su madre, la cual estaba dentro del [EVA]. Después vio como las alarmas sonabas y como la madre del pequeño desaparecía.

XXXXX

Torn uso la _[Fuerza]_ para calmar al pequeño. Este empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco para ver al hombre rubio.

-Ya hemos llegado Shinji. Ven, te gustara ver esto.

Con pereza y restregándose los ojos, Shinji cogió la mano del hombre y volvió a la cabina. Torn lo cogió y lo levanto para que el pequeño pudiera ver mejor. Este estaba asombrado. Delante de él había un planeta enorme que se iluminaba por completo con las luces de la ciudad.

-Este es Coruscant. Todo el planeta es una ciudad. Es el centro de la [Republica], la capital. – explicó Vin.

A una velocidad constante fueron atravesando la atmosfera del planeta hasta dejarla atrás. Se fueron acercando hasta que pasaban cerca de unos edificios tan altos que sobrepasaban las nubes. Había otras naves y vehículos que volaban en el cielo como los coches en la carretera.

En la zona del planeta a donde iban estaba amaneciendo. Shinji miraba asombrado todo. Los grandes edificios, los vehículos que vuelan, el amanecer en ese planeta. Todo era fascinante. Poco a poco los grandes edificios fueron desapareciendo. Ahora eran mucho más pequeños. En el centro de los edificios pequeños se encontraba un enorme edificio muy impresionante e imponente. En comparación con los edificios pequeños, ese era gigantesco.

La forma exterior del edificio, para los que conocieran la arquitectura Maya, adopta la robusta tipología de los templos de dicha cultura americana, con especificaciones de durasteel para el revestimiento exterior de los muros de piedra que mejoran la fortaleza defensiva. Con más de un kilómetro de altura, el zigurat está construido sobre un vínculo con la _[Fuerza]_ y cuenta con amplios espacios para instalaciones de entrenamiento, alojamientos y el Archivo Jedi. El templo consta de cinco torres, la más alta llamada [Aguja de la Tranquilidad].

-Esta es nuestra torre de vigilancia. Esta es nuestra fortaleza en alerta contra la oscuridad. Este es el [Templo Jedi], el lugar donde se encuentra el [Consejo] y donde se entrenan a los Jedis. – explicó Torn mientras buscaban el hangar.

-Wow. Es muy bonito.

-Por supuesto que sí. – sonrió orgulloso el rubio - ¿Lo tienes preparado? – le pregunto a Vin.

-He terminado de añadir la última información y organizarla.

-Bien. Aterricemos.

Torn se sentó con Shinji en su regazo ya que la nave iba a aterrizar en uno de los hangares. El [Complejo de Hangares] del [Templo Jedi] era una serie de plataformas de aterrizaje, hangares y garajes situado en varios niveles diferentes dentro y alrededor del [Templo]. El complejo de hangares era usado tanto por Jedis como por visitantes civiles, incluyendo [Senadores], miembros de la prensa y otros amigos de la [Orden].

Fue un aterrizaje bastante suave ya que no había problemas internos ni externos que dificultaran el aterrizaje. Cuando se apagaron los motores los dos hombres, Shinji y R4-S2 bajaron de la nave por la compuerta.

Una vez que bajaron de la nave ambos hombres empezaron a caminar por el enorme hangar camino hacia una enorme compuerta. Shinji no se separó de Torn en ningún momento. Después de una larga caminata, pero que muy larga, atravesando montones de pasillos y salas, llegaron hasta su destino, la sala del [Consejo Jedi]. El pobre infante había tenido que ser cargado varias veces, pues su pequeño cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a andar tanto.

-Ahora escúchame muy bien Shinji, - Torn le habló con tono serio – quiero que respondas a lo que te pregunten y no les tengas miedo, ¿de acuerdo? No te harán nada. – termino de decirle con una sonrisa.

-Vale. – le dijo un poco nervioso.

-Tranquilízate pequeño, no pasara nada.

Se incorporó y miro de manera seria a Vin. Los dos hombres entraron, con Shinji en medio de ellos y el droide detrás. Las puertas se abrieron y Shinji pudo ver una sala bastante grande y alta, con grandes ventanales que permitían ver la ciudad y a distintos seres sentados en unos extraños sillones.

-[Maestro] Torn.

Shinji miro al ser que hizo esa pregunta, encontrándose con un ser pequeño y verde.

-[Maestro Yoda]. Este es mi compañero Vin, un científico. – presentó a su compañero.

-H-hola. – saludó nervioso Vin con una reverencia.

-¿Cuál es ese asunto tan importante para haber convocado al [Consejo]? – preguntó un hombre calvo.

-He venido para dar noticias muy importantes.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Es sobre un asunto que no atañe a esta galaxia, maestro Windu. – Esas palabras se ganaron la atención de todo el [Consejo] – Veréis, hace un par de días Vin y yo, con ayuda de uno de sus experimentos, llegamos a través de un agujero de gusano hasta otra galaxia.

Después de oír las palabras del rubio los murmullos no tardaron en oírse. Sucesos como este traían recuerdos al [Consejo] sobre sucesos ocurridos hace demasiado tiempo.

-¿Estás diciendo de que habéis abandonado esta galaxia para ir a otra?

-A-a si es [Maestro] Windu. – Hablo Vin – No es por presumir pero, soy uno de los mayores genios de esta galaxia. Durante años he estudiado el modo de viajar a través de agujeros de gusano y al parecer lo conseguí.

-¿Y a dónde fuisteis? – pregunto un ser de larga cabeza y barba.

-A una galaxia cuyo nombre, de la civilización que encontramos, es Vía Láctea, [Maestro] Ki-Ada-Mundi. – respondió Torn.

-Esa civilización es humana, para gran sorpresa nuestra, y estaban bastante atrasados en comparación a nosotros. – siguió Vin.

-¿Humanos? ¿Hay más humanos?

-Así es [Maestro]. – Asintió Torn – Creo que es posible que existan más especies como las existentes en esta galaxia en aquella galaxia.

-¿Y ese niño? – pregunto nuevamente Windu fijando su vista en Shinji.

-Nos lo encontramos abandonado.

-¿Y porque lo habéis traído?

-Por dos motivos. Uno es por lo poderosa que es la _[Fuerza]_ en él. Creo que lo habéis notado.

-Sí, lo hemos notado. Esto se está volviendo interesante. Una nueva galaxia, seres inteligentes y sensibles a la _[Fuerza]._

-¿Y cuál es la segunda? – pregunto Yoda.

-Por esto. – Respondió Vin mirando al droide – R4.

El droide se puso en medio de la sala y un montón de imágenes aparecieron ante él. En esas imágenes se podía ver el planeta Tierra.

-Ese planeta es el natal de Shinji, que es el nombre del pequeño. – empezó a explicar el científico, luego apareció la imagen de un ser gigantesco en la Antártida – Este es Adán. Los humanos de ese planeta lo denominan Ángel, el primer Ángel. Al parecer dicen que son enviados de Dios, pero no es exactamente así. Cuando los humanos lo encontraron en ese continente helado llamado Antártida hicieron pruebas con él, ocasionando que hubiera un accidente tan grande que provoco estragos muy severos en el planeta.

-¿Cuáles? – pregunto Windu.

-La rotación sobre su estrella varía. Antes había cuatro estaciones, pero ahora solo tienen una, un permanente verano. Los hielos del planeta se derritieron, provocando un aumento muy significativo del nivel del mar. Esto provocó una gran pérdida de la población y que se ocasionaran guerras entre los países. Debido a estas y otras consecuencias, la población mundial descendió drásticamente en pocos años. Luego encontré esto. – En la imagen se mostraron otros documentos – Estos son los [Manuscritos del Mar Muerto]. En ellos se dice que dentro de trece años atacaran unos seres como el de antes. Los Ángeles.

-¿Qué son esos Ángeles?

-Los Ángeles son unas entidades de gran poder, supuestamente hijos de Dios. Adán es el primero. Al parecer los humanos consiguieron capturarlo y los Ángeles necesitan unos años para poder despertar con el suficiente poder como para atacar la Tierra y recuperar a su padre. Parece ser que poseen un código genético, que es de hecho un 99.89% similar al humano. No sabría decir si es tan alto con los humanos de esta galaxia. Tendría que hacerle algunas pruebas a Shinji para ver qué tan parecidos somos.

-Creo que se le podrían hacer algunas pruebas. Eso aclararía muchas dudas. – sugirió Windu.

-Podría hacerlas. En fin, para combatir a esos Ángeles los humanos están creando unos robots mecánico-biológicos llamados [EVAS]. – se mostró la imagen de varios [EVAS] inacabados – Aunque aún les falta para poder terminarlos.

-Si ya tienen algo para luchar contra ellos, ¿por qué quieres intervenir? – preguntó el [Maestro] Ki-Adi-Mundi.

-Es por esto. – La imagen cambio nuevamente, mostrando un documento en particular – Esto es la llamada [Instrumentalización Humana]. Una organización llamada [SEELE] pretende crear un [Tercer Impacto] y convertirse en Dioses a costa del resto de seres vivientes de ese planeta. Por otra parte, este hombre llamado Gendo Ikari – apareció la imagen del padre de Shinji, el cual empezó a temblar, pero Vin lo tranquilizo poniéndole una mano en la cabeza – planea hacer su propio [Impacto].

-¿Qué son los [Impactos]?

Nuevamente cambio la imagen a otro grupo de documentos.

-El [Primer Impacto] fue la colisión de un objeto esférico gigante, designado como la [Luna Negra], contra la Tierra hace aproximadamente cuatro mil millones de años. En dicha [Luna Negra] parecía vivir el Segundo Ángel, Lilith. Este choque fue fruto de un error de trayectoria, pues el contenedor que debía depositarse en la Tierra era la [Luna Blanca], donde residía Adán. Como consecuencia del [Impacto], enormes cantidades de escombros, incluyendo parte del exterior rocoso de la [Luna Negra], fueron lanzados al espacio y puestos en órbita. Con el paso del tiempo, el material expulsado por la colisión se unió debido a la gravedad, hasta ganar masa suficiente y convertirse en el satélite de la Tierra, la Luna. El núcleo de la [Luna Negra], y la [Semilla de Vida] contenida en su interior, permanecieron intactos, aunque la [Lanza de Longinus] de Lilith fue destruida durante la colisión. El [Segundo Impacto] fue el cataclismo originado por el contacto con Adán.

-¿Qué es la [Lanza de Longinus]? – pregunto Windu.

-La lanza es un artefacto de gran poder y única arma capaz de penetrar la defensa de los Ángeles. Tiene la forma de una gigantesca lanza de color rojo con una forma de doble hélice en el asta y que divide en forma de horquilla cerca del centro. – Explicó mientras se mostraba una imagen de dicha lanza - La lanza fue utilizada en el experimento de contacto con Adán, causando el despertar del Ángel y el [Segundo Impacto].

-¿Y qué es eso de los pilotos? – preguntó nuevamente Windu al fijarse en un documento en específico.

-Los pilotos serán niños de para entonces diecisiete años que pilotaran los [EVAS]. El problema es que los de [SEELE] y [NERV] quieren que sean débiles de mente para controlarlos a voluntad. Por eso traje a este niño. – explicó Torn.

-El hijo de ese hombre es. – afirmó Yoda.

-Exacto. El pilotara la [Unidad Evangelion 01]. Su padre lo abandono por el motivo antes mencionado. No puedo dejar que pase.

-¿Y qué hay de los otros dos pilotos? – pregunto Windu.

-Los otros dos son Rey Ayanami. – La imagen cambio a la de una niña pequeña peli azul de ojos rojos – Y Asuka Langley Soryu. – cambio la imagen mostrando a una niña pequeña pelirroja.

-Por lo que he podido averiguar – hablo Vin – las almas de las madres de Shinji y Asuka fueron absorbidas por los [EVAS]. Esto permite que sus hijos puedan pilotarlas en un futuro.

Shinji estaba aterrado y muy triste. A pesar de sus cuatro años entendía muchas cosas que decían.

-Tengo pensado traer también a Asuka. – dijo Torn.

-¿Y qué hay de Ayanami? – pregunto Windu.

-Es un clon. En [NERV] hay una sala llena de clones vacíos. Creo que no sería bueno traerla con nosotros. Si viene solo necesitaran hacer otra y sustituirla. La han creado para poder hacer el [Tercer Impacto]. Solo recibirá órdenes de Gendo. Por mucho que lo intentara no podría intentar traerla. Además, estará muy buen custodiada, contrario a los otro dos. – dijo apenado.

-Intentar traer a la [Segunda] debes, [Maestro] Torn. Intentar evitar una catástrofe debemos.

-Entonces, ¿tengo permiso para convertir a este niño en mi aprendiz y buscar un [Maestro] adecuado para Asuka si acepta venir?

-Lo tienes. – Afirmo Windu – Pero deberás tener cuidado. Tengo un mal presentimiento con la niña pelirroja.

-Lo tendré [Maestro], y gracias.

Después de la conversación, Torn, Shinji, Vin y el droide salieron de la sala del [Consejo] mientras los miembros se encontraban teniendo unas palabras finales.

-¿Crees que es buena idea, [Maestro] Yoda? – le pregunto Windu.

-El futuro claro no es. Grandes pruebas pasaran ambos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que la niña aceptara?

-Así es. Pero una prueba importante pasara, y decidirá su futuro.

XXXXX

El cuarteto formado por ambos hombres, infante y robot llegó hasta el hangar donde se encontraba la nave.

-Escúchame Shinji, ¿has escuchado atentamente ahí dentro? – Shinji se puso triste y asintió – Eso es bueno. Ahora sabes lo que ha pasado y lo que pasara. Yo me iré de nuevo a tu planeta. – Shinji lo miro asustado – Tranquilo pequeño. Has oído sobre una niña pelirroja llamada Asuka, ¿no? Pues ella esta como tú, por eso voy a intentar tráela para ayudarla, ¿de acuerdo? Perfecto. Ahora te dejare con una amiga aquí en el templo. Ella te enseñara el lugar mientras no estoy.

Una mujer de unos treinta años, castaña y de ojos marrones se acercó hasta ellos.

-Shinji, ella es la [Maestra] Angeline. Te cuidara hasta que vuelva.

-Un gusto, pequeño. – saludó la mujer con una leve sonrisa.

-Encantado. Mi nombre es Shinji Ikari. – se presentó el pequeño.

-Vaya, sí que eres educado. – Sonrió la mujer, luego miro a Torn – Estaré en el [Templo] hasta que llegues.

-Bien. Nos vemos más tarde Shinji. – se despidió y se puso a andar hacia el hangar.

-Nos vemos enano. – se despidió Vin mientras le revolvía el pelo al pequeño.

Este sonrió por primera vez desde lo de su madre. Espero a ver como subían en la nave y desaparecían.

-Y dime Shinji, ¿tienes hambre? – pregunto sonriente Angeline.

XXXXX

La nave de Vin había salido de Coruscant. Ahora se dirigían a la velocidad de la luz al lugar donde habían ido la primera vez para ir a la Tierra.

-¿Crees que conseguirás convencerla? – preguntó preocupado Vin.

-No lo sé. He de intentarlo.

-¿Y porque no lo haces con Rei?

-¿Lo has olvidado?

-Cierto. Tienes razón. Supongo que el que los dos pequeños desaparezcan provocara una gran revuelta en [NERV] y [SEELE].

-Es posible.

Después de unas horas llegaron hasta su destino. Una vez ahí, Vin utilizo su invento y volvieron a viajar por el agujero de gusano hasta llegar a la Tierra.

-¿Dónde se encuentra la niña? – preguntó Torn mirando el planeta.

-Según esto, en un país llamado Alemania. – respondió Vin observando por una pantalla donde se mostraba la localización de la pequeña.

-Pon rumbo allí.

A gran velocidad llegaron hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la pequeña niña. En las afueras de una ciudad alemana, en una enorme mansión. Cerca de ella había un bosque espeso, en el cual dejaron la nave. La pequeña Asuka estaba caminando por el bosque con la mirada perdida. Caminaba y caminaba hasta que escucho un sonido extraño. Corrió rumbo hasta el sonido y vio que se trataba de una nave, la nave de Torn y Vin. Estos bajaron por una rampilla y se acecharon a la niña. Esta se puso seria ante los extraños visitantes, pero por dentro tenía miedo. Al igual que hicieron con Shinji, Vin uso su máquina para comunicarse con ella.

-*¿Eres Asuka Langley Soryu?

-Si. – respondió firme la niña.

-*Nos alegra saberlo.*

-¿Qué queréis? – la desconfianza era palpable en su voz.

-*Solo hablar. Si nos lo permites.*

-No tengo nada que hablar con vosotros. – y empezó a caminar para alejarse.

-*¿Ni siquiera sobre tu madre?* - Asuka se volvió y los miro con asombro y miedo - *Sabes que le ha pasado realmente. Lo que te han contado o has visto es mentira.*

-¿A-a que os réferis? – pregunto con temor.

-*Acércate y te contaremos.*

Asuka se acercó hasta los dos hombres despacio, hasta percatarse del droide. Dejando el miedo a un lado, se acercó curiosa hasta este y empezó a observarlo.

-*Ahora, te contaremos la verdad.*

Durante un rato, y a través de la máquina, Torn y Vin le contaron a Asuka la verdad de todo. Los Ángeles, los [EVAS], lo que realmente le paso a su madre. Asuka hacia preguntas a cada segundo, pero cuando llego lo de su madre lo único que hizo fue llorar. Tenía cuatro años, pero era superdotada y entendía bastante bien lo que esos hombres le decían.

Al principio les gritó que le estaban mintiendo, pero le enseñaron las pruebas y entonces Asuka supo que le habían mentido y que su madre no la abandono ni la sustituyo por una muñeca. Lloro y lloro durante bastante tiempo. Torn se acercó a consolarla y luego uso la _[Fuerza]_ para ayudarla a tranquilizarse.

-*Ahora queremos que nos respondas a esta pregunta.* - Asuka asintió - *¿Vendrías con nosotros?*

-¿A dónde? – pregunto mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Durante otro rato, Torn y Vin le contaron lo mismo que a Shinji.

-Entonces, ¿hay otro como yo?

-*Así es. Se llama Shinji y le ha pasado casi lo mismo que a ti. Seguro que os llevareis muy bien.*

-P-pero, si mamá esta en esa máquina… quiero estar con ella.

-*Podrás estar con mamá, pero no queremos que los que le hicieron eso a tu madre te hagan algo malo.*

-Yo quiero vengarme. Quiero vengarme de la gente que me quito a mi mamá. – masculló con rabia Asuka.

-*¿Crees que a ella le gustaría eso? ¿Saber que su pequeña vive para eso?*

La pequeña se quedó callada y calmada mientras pensaba en sus palabras.

-No. – murmuró débilmente.

-*Exacto. La venganza nunca es buena. Solo nos hace igual que los malos. Además, es un sentimiento que te llevara al [Lado Oscuro].*

-¿[Lado Oscuro]? – pregunto curiosa.

-*Te lo explicare más adelante. Ahora responde, ¿vendrás con nosotros?*

-Si. – Dijo seria y firme, para luego mirarlo un poco avergonzada – También me gustaría ser Jedi.

-*Por mí no hay problema, pero entiende esto. Ser Jedi no es tan fácil, y aunque superes las pruebas es una vida muy dura.*

-Entiendo. No quiero caer en el [Lado Oscuro]. Quiero ayudar. No quiero que otra gente pase por cosas como esta.

-*Siempre habrá gente que sufra, pequeña Asuka. Nosotros somos guardianes de la paz. Ayudamos a los necesitados. Los protegemos.*

-Entiendo.

-*¿Aun quieres ser Jedi?*

-Si.

-*Entonces bien. Tengo una amiga que seguro que le gustara ser tu maestra. Ahora vamos, Shinji nos espera.*

Asuka se empezó a caminar junto a esos dos hombres. Iba a dejar su mundo atrás para salvarlo. Tenía claro que los que causaron tanto mal a ella, a su madre y a los demás lo pagarían. Ella y Shinji se encargarían de salvar a la Humanidad y que los culpables fueran llevados ante la justicia. Los hombres, Asuka y el droide subieron a la nave para despedirse de la Tierra por los siguientes trece años. Ya en la nave, Vin le puso el mismo casco a Shinji para que Asuka les entendiera. Claro que la alemana se quejó después de eso.

* * *

_**NERV**_

Han pasado dos días desde que Asuka se fuera de la Tierra con Torn y Vin. Cerca de donde antes estaba la ciudad de Tokio, ahora se construía una ciudad llamada Tokio 3, la cual iba a sustituir a Tokio 2, la ciudad que sustituyó a la antigua capital nipona. Allí es donde se concentraría la mayor guerra de la historia de la Humanidad.

Debajo de la ciudad había una bóveda gigantesca. En ella había un edificio. Ese lugar era el [Geofront]. En una de sus muchas habitaciones y salas se encontraba Gendo Ikari, el profesor Fuyutsuki y varios hombres.

-[Comandante], hemos notado que una extraña energía ha aparecido cuatro veces en menos de tres días, y por ella entraba y salía un objeto volador no identificado. – dijo uno de los hombres.

-¿A qué se refiere? – pregunto Gendo en su típica pose.

-No lo sabemos señor. – Dijo una mujer – Aparecía y desaparecía tan rápido que no hemos podido analizarlo. Al principio pensamos que era un error. Y eso no es todo señor.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Su hijo y la [Segunda Elegida] han desaparecido.

-¿Cómo? – pregunto calmado, pero se podía notar su enojo. Eso no estaba en sus planes.

-Han desaparecido al mismo tiempo que aparecía esa extraña energía. Los hemos buscado por todos lados, pero no los hemos encontrado.

-Quiero que los encuentren a toda costa. – ordeno muy serio.

-Sí señor.

Los hombres y mujeres se fueron, dejando solos a Gendo y Fuyutsuki.

-Esto es muy extraño. – dijo el anciano.

-Esto no entra en los planes, pero no podemos parar. Debemos tenerlo todo listo para cuando todo empieza.

El anciano se está sintiendo peor que la basura al recordar todo lo que había pasado.

-"Lo siento Yui."

* * *

_**En la galaxia muy, muy lejana**_

Asuka, al igual que Shinji, se quedaba asombrada por cada cosa nueva que veía. Después del largo viaje a la velocidad de la luz, llegaron a Coruscant.

-Bien Asuka. Ahora conocerás a tu nueva maestra, a Shinji y al consejo. ¿Ok? – pregunto Torn.

La niña sintió mientras no dejaba de ver el exterior. Eso era simplemente increíble. Después de unos largos minutos llegaron hasta el [Templo Jedi]. Bajaron de la nave y entraron al [Templo]. Estuvieron caminando mientras Asuka observara todo a su alrededor. Al final, llegaron a una sala donde se encontraban Angeline y Shinji.

-Ya has llegado. ¿Ella es Asuka? – pregunto Angeline.

-Encantada. Mi nombre es Asuka Langley Soryu. – se presentó la pequeña.

-Un placer. Mi nombre es Angeline y él es Shinji.

Ambos pequeños se quedaron viendo un rato. Ambos sabían que el otro había sufrido como el, por lo que después de unos segundos ambos se sonrieron.

-Encantado. Soy Shinji Ikari.

-Hola. Asuka Langley Soryu.

-Bueno. Ya que estamos todos presentados, vamos al [Consejo].

Los dos niños asintieron y empezaron a caminar. Los dos adultos iban delante de ellos y Vin con los niños y el droide.

-Estoy seguro de que estos niños serán grandes [Caballeros Jedi]. Por cierto, ¿te gustaría que Asuka fuera tu aprendiz? – Pregunto sonriente Torn a Angeline – Seguro que te encantara. Es igualita a ti.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? – pregunto la mujer con los ojos entrecerrados.

-A que sois igualitas. Ambas con carácter, mandamases…

No pudo seguir porque Angeline le dio un golpe con los nudillos en la cabeza.

-Idiota. – dijo mientras dejaba atrás a un rubio acariciándose la cabeza.

-Duele. – susurraba lloroso.

Después de llegar al [Consejo]. Asuka se presentó. Luego e unos minutos se decidió que Shinji sería el [Padawan] de Torn y Asuka la [Padawan] de Angeline. Hubo algún momento gracioso como cuando Asuka le dijo a Yoda.

-Eres pequeño, y verde. – le dijo con la cabeza inclinada a un lado.

Esto provocó un reproche de Angeline y una pequeña risa de Yoda.

-Sin duda maravillosa la mente de un niño es.

Después de salir. Angeline y Asuka se despidieron y se fueron por su camino. Torn y Shinji se fueron hasta una sala donde no había nadie.

-Bien Shinji. Quiero que cojas esta ropa y te cambien.

La ropa era la típica de los Jedis, pero para un niño. Después de unos minutos, y un poco de ayuda, Shinji consiguió ponerse su nueva ropa. Después ambos se sentaron en unos sillones.

-Bien, quiero que a partir de ahora prestes mucha atención a mis palabras. – El pequeño asintió – Primero te voy a explicar lo que es la _[Fuerza]_. La _[Fuerza]_ es lo que le da al Jedi su poder. Es un campo de energía creado por las cosas vivientes. Nos rodea, penetra en nosotros y mantiene unida la galaxia.

-Esto[Maestro]. – Dijo tímido Shinji – He oído hablar acerca de los midiclorianos mientras estabas fuera. ¿Qué son?

-Los midi-clorianos son formas de vida microscópica que viven en todas las células vivas. Son formas de vida que viven juntas para beneficio mutuo. Sin ellas, la vida no existiría y tampoco conoceríamos la _[Fuerza]_. Ellos nos hablan continuamente, comunicándonos la voluntad de la _[Fuerza]_.

-Ahhh.

-Entiendes.

-No. – dijo avergonzado.

-Tranquilo Shinji. Lo entenderás con entrenamiento y tiempo. – Sonrió el hombre, luego se puso serio – Pero nunca olvides estas palabras Shinji. Una es el lema de los Jedis, el cual dice así:

_No hay__emoción__, hay__paz__.__  
__No hay__ignorancia__, hay__conocimiento__.__  
__No hay__pasión__, hay__serenidad__.__  
__No hay__caos__, hay__armonía__.__  
__No hay__muerte__, está la Fuerza._

-Y luego están las más importantes que hay y con las cuales debes tener cuidado:

_El__miedo__es el camino al__Lado Oscuro__.__  
__El miedo lleva a la__ira__.__  
__La ira lleva al__odio__.__  
__El odio lleva al sufrimiento.__  
__El__sufrimiento__al Lado Oscuro._

-Debes tener mucho cuidado con el [Lado Oscuro] Shinji.

-¿Y qué es el [Lado Oscuro]?

-El [Lado Oscuro] es la herramienta de los señores oscuros. Ellos usan sus emociones negativas para hacer fluir la _[Fuerza]_ en ellos. Es muy difícil salir una vez entras debido al poder rápido y fácil que te da.

-Entonces, ¿es más fuerte el [Lado Oscuro]?

-No. Es más rápido, más fácil, pero no más fuerte.

-Entiendo.

-Escúchame Shinji. No debes dejarte llevar por tus emociones. Recuerda las palabras que te he dicho sobre los Jedis. Si las sigues no caerás en el [Lado Oscuro].

-[Maestro], ¿tú te has enfrentado a un Sith?

-Buena pregunta. Y la respuesta es no. Hasta ahora no me he encontrado con ninguno, pero sé que están ahí. Un amigo mío llamado Qui-Gon Jinn murió al enfrentarse a uno hace un mes. Por suerte su aprendiz, llamado Obi-Wan Kenobi, lo derroto. Puede que algún día lo conozcas.

Durante unas horas, Torn le estuvo enseñando a Shinji cosas que debía aprender a su edad. También le menciono los sables láser. Shinji flipo cuando Torn le mostro la suya, la cual era de color verde. El rubio le dijo que aún era demasiado pronto como para que el pudiese usar una.

Pasaron un par de años hasta que Shinji y Asuka pudieron empezar sus clases con los sables laser. Durante esos dos años habían aprendido a cómo usar la _[Fuerza]_, como sentirla. También se liberaron de los sentimientos negativos que tenían sobre las personas que les hicieron daño en la Tierra.

Entendieron que el rencor y la venganza no solucionarían nada, pero eso no les impediría llevarlos ante la justicia. Ambos jóvenes se hicieron buenos amigos. Cuando sus maestros les daban tiempo libre, ambos aprovechaban para jugar juntos. Solo tenían seis años por ese entonces, por lo que les permitían esos momentos.

* * *

_**NERV**_

Dos años han pasado desde que los científicos descubrieron la extraña energía. Para su desgracia, esta no había vuelto a mostrarse, al igual que el objeto que la atravesó. Además, se le sumaba el problema de que los dos pequeños no aparecían. Era como si se los hubiera tragado la Tierra. Lo pero era que no encontraban sustitutos para los [EVAS].

-Parece que solo ellos pueden subirse y sincronizarse. – dijo Fuyutsuki.

-Eso parece. Es frustrante no saber dónde están. – dijo Gendo en su típica postura.

-¿Y si no están aquí para cuando todo empiece? – pregunto con un claro tono de preocupación el anciano.

-No te preocupes. Algo me dice que estarán aquí, y entonces obtendremos respuestas. – respondió Gendo con una sonrisa malévola.

* * *

**Espero vuestras opiniones y sugerencias. Utilizare el Universo Expandido de Star Wars, por lo que las ideas valen perfectamente. **

Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo, lo otro era el prólogo. Al principio solo tenía pensado que Shinji fuera el único, pero a Asuka nunca se la llevan, por lo que he decidido que se la llevaran también. Con Rei… pues no me tiro la idea. Por si alguien lo pregunta, no habrá romance por parte de Shinji y Asuka, ni entre ellos ni con nadie.


	3. Primera mision

Ni Evangelion ni Star Wars me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: eso es sagrado, lo de Anakin y Padme, esas cosas no se tocan XD. Rei, Rei… aún es temprano para ver que hare con ella. El color de las espadas. No creo que haya sorpresas, lo veras ahora.

bustercall: gracias por tu comentario compadre XD. En parte tienes razón, hay bastantes historias en las que ambos tienen "poderes", pero en sus casos Asuka los va desarrollando después de encontrarse con Shinji. En este caso lo hacen los dos a la vez, y la mayor diferencia es que no habrá relación romántica, solo de una fuerte hermandad… lógico, son jedis. Creo que tienes razón. Intento alargar las historias, salvo para "Mago Angelical" y "Una nueva aventura en Kuoh", pero no me es nada fácil. Intentare darle más chicha a esta y las otras dos que empecé hace na, a ver qué tal me sale.

* * *

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

**Aviso importante: el mundo de Star Wars será el "Universo Expandido".**

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.**

* * *

Capítulo 2:

**PRIMERA MISION**

Diez años han pasado desde que Shinji y Asuka fueran 'adoptados' por Torn y Angeline. Ambos jóvenes, de ahora catorce años, se encontraban en una de las tantas salas de entrenamiento del Templo Jedi. La sala estaba compuesta por cuatro columnas y grandes ventanas en las paredes. La sala tenía un color azulado-dorado. Era rectangular. En esa sala no se oía nada, ni siquiera una mosca. La paz y tranquilidad del lugar era plena. Cualquiera que pasara por ahí diría que no había nadie. En cambio, si se adentrara podría observar a dos jóvenes adolescentes. Uno era castaño y la otra pelirroja. Ambos estaban sentados en unos cojines en el suelo, cruzados de piernas, con sus brazos extendidos y las palmas abiertas apuntando hacia enfrente. Los jóvenes adolescentes tenían una apariencia relajada, imperturbable. En medio de ellos había dos bolas doradas. Esas dos bolas, del tamaño de una de tenis, flotaban entre ambos. Ambas esferas rotaban sobre sí mismas y sobre el espacio entre los dos niños. Era un desplazamiento elíptico. Se podía ver la armonía de la bola, la cual giraba y giraba sin ningún movimiento imperfecto. Era algo relajante de ver.

Mientras ambos jóvenes se encontraban metidos en su mundo, un par de adultos, un hombre rubio y una mujer castaña. Caminaban con actitud seria. Ambos iban vestidos con la típica ropa jedi. Ambos maestros jedis se dirigían a una importante reunión que estaba a punto de empezar. Esa reunión había sido convocada por todo el Consejo Jedi. Caminaron a través del enorme Templo Jedi hasta llegar a una sala tan grande como un estadio de futbol. Las paredes eran lisas y de un color grisáceo. Había enormes columnas y muchísimas estatuas. El techo era una enorme bobeda. En uno de los lados había una enorme plataforma rectangular. En ella estaban los jedis del Consejo. El maestro Windu se adelantó y hablo con un micrófono para que fuera escuchado por todos los maestros jedis que había.

-Escuchadme todos. Hay algo muy importante que debemos informa. – El silencio se podía cortar con un cuchillo – La guerra ha empezado. – Los murmullos no tardaron en escucharse ante esas cuatro palabras del maestro jedi – Los separatistas han empezado con su ataque. Como sabréis, hace unos dos días, el maestro Obi Wan Kenobi fue secuestrado por el Conde Dooku. Junto a una serie de sucesos después de su secuestro, se inició la Batalla de Geonosis, dando inicio a esta guerra. A partir de ahora, todo jedi que pueda luchar en esta guerra será enviado a algún lugar de la galaxia para ayudar en la lucha.

-¿Cuán grande es el ejercito de los Separatistas? – pregunto Torn.

-De aproximadamente de 1500 millones de androides. – respondió el maestro Windu.

Esta vez no eran solo susurros. La enorme cantidad de androides de los Separatistas era condenadamente exagerada.

-¡Silencio! – Volvió a gritar Windu – Nosotros somos guardianes de la paz, no soldados. Eso ya lo sé pero, es nuestra misión mantener la paz, y si hay que luchar en esta guerra para preservarla, entonces lucharemos. Nuestra misión será apoyar y dirigir al Ejercito Clon.

-¿Ejercito clon? – pregunto un jedi.

-Así es. – comento esta vez Yoda – Secreto era, pero ya no. Este ejército para la Republica es.

-El senado le dio los poderes necesarios al Canciller para crear este Ejército. – Aclaro Windu – Podéis retiraros.

A pesar del enorme número de jedis que había en esa gigantesca sala, esta se vacío con rapidez. Los únicos que quedaban en la sala eran los maestros Torn y Angeline. Ambos querían hablar con el Consejo Jedi sobre sus padawans. Los miembros del Consejo no se movieron de la plataforma y esperaron pacientes a que ambos maestros se acercaran. Una vez que la sala estuvo vacía, ambos maestros se acercaron hasta los miembros.

-Maestros. – saludaron los dos con una leve inclinación.

-¿Qué problema tenéis? – pregunto Windu.

-¿Es tiempo como para llevar a nuestros padawans a una guerra? – pregunto con un pequeño tono de preocupación Angeline.

-Tiempo es. – hablo Yoda – Muchos peligros pasaran cuando su misión empezado haya. Tres años quedan y necesitan experiencia.

-Pero maestro… - intento hablar Torn.

-Vosotros dos ya hacíais misiones a su edad. – hablo el maestro Ki-Adi-Mundi.

-Pero no había una guerra galáctica.

-¿No confiáis en vuestros aprendices? – pregunto Yoda.

-No es eso maestro… es que. – Angeline no conseguía encontrar las palabras para expresar su preocupación.

-No debes preocuparte, maestra Angeline. – Angeline fijo sus ojos en Windu – Estarán con vosotros. En ningún momento irán a una misión solos sin haberos informado antes. Pero sabes que tendrán peligros de los cuales no podréis protegerlos.

-Entiendo, maestro. – susurro la castaña.

-Ahora id. Vuestros aprendices tendrán preguntas que haceros.

Despidiéndose con una inclinación de cabeza, ambos maestros se fueron de la sala, dejando solos a los miembros del Consejo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo les queda? – pregunto el maestro maestro Ki-Adi-Mundi.

-Tres años. – Respondió Windu – Entonces tendrán que volver a la Tierra.

-¿Y cómo va Vin con sus experimentos?

-Avanza, pero me temo que la segunda opción no será posible.

-Tendrán que apañárselas. Además, no creo que fuera buena idea. Hace diez años desde que alguien de esta galaxia fue a la Tierra. Quien sabe que habrá pasado hasta ahora.

-Tengo entendido que Vin quiere hacer un viaje a ese planeta antes de que vayan los jóvenes Ikari y Soryu.

-El tiempo acabándose esta. Dentro de poco su misión empezara. Preparados deben estar.

* * *

Los dos maestros caminaban a través del Templo Jedi pensando en las palabras de los maestros del Consejo. Tenían toda la razón. Faltaba tres años para que sus aprendices volvieran a su planeta natal para cumplir con su misión. Tenían que empezar a combatir, aunque no les gustara la idea. A pesar de tener catorce años, creían que eran muy jóvenes como para meterlos en esa guerra. Demasiados jóvenes para mandarlos al frente. A pesar del disgusto de eso, tenían razón. Dentro de tres años tendrían que luchar contra los ángeles, y no solo contra ellos.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la sala donde estaban sus dos aprendices. Atravesaron la puerta de la sala y entraron si decir nada e intentando no hacer ruido. Los dos jóvenes padawans estaban aun con las bolas doradas. Seguían imperturbables, con una calma y paz increíbles para cualquiera de hoy en día. A pesar de no tener abiertos los ojos, ambos jóvenes notaron que sus maestros habían llegado, y que estaban preocupados. Con toda la delicadeza del mundo, ambos jóvenes dejaron las bolas con cuidado en el suelo. Abrieron los ojos, para verse el uno al otro, y se levantaron para mirar a sus maestros mientras se ponían las túnicas, ambas marrones.

-Maestros. - Saludaron ambos jóvenes.

-Shinji. Asuka. – saludaron los maestros.

-¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto la pelirroja.

-Veréis. Sabéis que la guerra entre la Republica y los Separatistas ha estallado, ¿no? – Hablo Torn, recibiendo un asentimiento de ambos jóvenes – Bien. Escuchadme bien. Los jedis serán enviados a distintos puntos de la galaxia para luchar contra el ejército de los Separatistas.

-Vosotros dos también entráis. – dijo triste Angeline.

-Si lo dice el Consejo, entonces está bien. – hablo calmado Shinji.

-Según ellos, como dentro de tres años tendréis que volver, lo mejor será que empecéis ahora. – hablo Torn.

-Entonces está bien. – dijeron ambos jóvenes.

-Entonces, seguidnos. Iremos con el Consejo.

Después de la corta charla, los cuatro se fueron hasta la sala del Consejo, donde los distintos miembros les daban instrucciones a los demás jedis. A pesar de parecer serenos, Shinji y Asuka se encontraban un poco nerviosos. Hasta ahora habían sido entrenados en el manejo de la fuerza, estilos de lucha con sus espadas laser y combate cuerpo a cuerpo. A pesar de que los jedis no luchaban sin sus espadas, Shinji y Asuka habían sido entrenados también de ese modo.

Vin tenía una segunda opción, que era crear espadas laser que aumentaran su tamaño para que los dos padawans las pudieran usar en los Evangelions, pero parecía que no iba a poder ser. Por ese motivo fueron entrenados en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sin armas o con un pequeño cuchillo.

En un principio, Torn y Angeline les instruyeron, pero al final llamaron a unos amigos para que les instruyeran mejor de lo que ambos maestros jedis podían. Desde que aprendieron a usar la fuerza, Shinji y Asuka fueron entrenados en el combate sin armas. Entonces empezaron a recordar la primera vez que usaron la fuerza.

(Flashback)

En una sala del Templo Jedi se podía ver a dos pequeños niños. Uno castaño y la otra pelirroja. Ambos pequeños estaban con un brazo extendido hacia una pequeña esfera dorada. Ambos pequeños estaban intentado usar la fuerza por primera vez. Sus maestros estaban detrás suyo mientras observaban el acontecimiento. La esfera de Asuka temblaba un poco. Ella fue la primera en conseguir levantarla un par de centímetros del suelo. Al tener los ojos cerrados no se dio cuenta de lo que había conseguido. Poco a poco conseguía ir levantándola un poco más. Al principio, Shinji no conseguía levantarla, ni siquiera moverla un poco. Tuvo que esperar un par de minutos para que su esfera dorada se moviera un poco. Al igual que Asuka, fue levantándola poco a poco.

Cuando ambos jóvenes abrieron sus ojos, vieron con alegría que lo habían conseguido. Por desgracia, habían perdido la concentración, por lo que las bolas cayeron al suelo, provocando decepción en ambos pequeños.

-Bien hecho. – Sonrieron ambos maestros – Lo habéis conseguido.

-Pero maestro, se han caído. – murmuro triste Shinji.

-Es vuestra primera vez. Además, habéis perdido la concentración. Lo único que tenéis que hacer es no perderla. – le explico Angeline.

(Fin flashback)

También recordaron la primera vez que usaron sus espadas laser.

(Flashback)

Shinji y Asuka tenían unos ocho años. Ambos estaban en una sala circular con grandes ventanas y pinturas de las batallas de los jedis de la Antigua República. Ambos pequeños tenían unos cascos blancos que les impedían ver. En sus manos sostenían una espada laser de pequeño tamaño. La de Shinji era azul y la de Asuka verde. Ambos estaban en posición defensiva. Con ambas manos sostenían las espadas, sin dejar aperturas. Una pierna la tenía más atrasada que la otra, poniendo una pose que les servía tanto para lanzar un ataque como para defenderse.

Girando alrededor suyo había una pequeña esfera grisácea. Esta lanzaba pequeños rayos a los dos pequeños. Estos pequeños rayos daban siempre a los pequeños, que no sabían dónde estaba la esfera ni a donde atacaría.

-Recordad, no debéis fiaros de vuestros sentidos. Un jedi puede notar como la Fuerza penetra en él. Guiaros por ella. – explico la castaña.

-Sí, maestra.

Dejando que la Fuerza los guiase, ambos jóvenes detenían con sus espadas los pequeños rayos de la esfera. Muchas veces estos rayos golpeaban en los jóvenes, dándoles unas pequeñas molestias cuando impactaban. A pesar de estar en una misma sala, Shinji y Asuka no se dan en ningún momento. En ningún momento se rozas y menos aún tienen el peligro de que la espada de uno corte a otro.

(Fin flashback)

Y la primera en las que practicaron pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

(Flashback)

Los pequeños tenían nueve años. Había pasado un año desde que empezaron a usar las armas laser, o como decía Torn, a aprender negociaciones agresivas. Gracias al entrenamiento jedi, la mente de ambos pequeños estaba en calma. Los miedos que tenían hacia cinco años desde que Torn los encontró. Con el paso de los años, los miedos habían sido superados. Sentimientos, como el odio, ya no existían para ellos. Poco a poco habían conseguido avanzar en el camino del jedi. En estos años, también tuvieron un duro enfrentamiento físico. Tenían una gran resistencia, y sus habilidades estaban mucho más afinadas que la mayoría de los humanos. Además, habían aprendido a usar la Fuerza para aumentar dichas habilidades, como hacia el maestro Yoda cuando luchaba. Un día, estaban corriendo por una pista de obstáculos. Esquivaban, saltaban, corrían, etc. En la sala, observando a los niños, se podían ver a varias personas. Dos de ellas eran los maestros. También había un hombre y una mujer. El hombre era enorme y fornido. De cabello castaño y ojos azules. Tenía la mirada seria y fría mientras observaba a los dos jóvenes correr. Al lado suyo estaba la mujer. Era baja, pelirroja de ojos verdes. Ella también observaba a los jóvenes seria, pero no fría. Después de que los pequeños terminaran su carrera, caminaron hasta estar delante del hombre y la mujer.

-Bien hecho enanos. No está mal para un calentamiento. – el hombre tenía la voz profunda y firme. No por nada antes era General de un Ejercito – Ahora vamos a empezar con el verdadero entrenamiento. Ni se os ocurra desobedecerme o pagareis las consecuencias.

Dicho esto, el hombre empezó a andar hasta una parte de la gigantesca sala, donde el suelo era más blando, perfecto para empezar a practicar. La mujer no dijo nada. Solo se dedicó a caminar detrás del hombre, junto a los niños.

A pesar de ser amigos desde hace muchos años, Torn se estaba empezando a arrepentir de haberlos llamado.

-Angeline. – la llamo.

-¿Si? – pregunto la castaña sin apartar la mirada.

-Me parece que nos vamos a quedar sin aprendices. – dijo deprimido.

-Exagerado.

Mientras, con los entrenadores y los padawans, el hombre se encontraba en una pose defensiva. Shinji y Asuka se encontraban en frente de él, esperando. La mujer se encontraba unos metros separada de ellos.

-Bien. No podéis usar la Fuerza para aumentar vuestras habilidades. Ahora, ¡atacadme! – ordeno el hombre.

Asuka fue la primera. Desde abajo intento darle un puñetazo ascendente en la barbilla, pero el hombre la bloqueo y con un golpe en las costillas la alejo bastante. Sin esperar ni un segundo más, Shinji se lanzó contra él. Al contrario que su amiga, Shinji dio una patada barredora para tirarlo. El hombre dio un pequeño salto para esquivarla. Con el impulso que tenia de la patada fallida, Shinji se incorporó dando un salto para darle un puñetazo al hombre, pero este lo bloqueo y lo golpeo para apartarlo.

Una vez terminado el primer ataque, Shinji y Asuka se encontraban sobándose el duro golpe recibido.

-No está mal para unos enanos. Os falta experiencia, rapidez y fuerza. Puede que vuestros maestros sean blandos con vosotros, ¡pero conmigo eso no va a pasar! ¡Entendido!

-¡Si! – gritaron los dos pequeños mientras se ponían firmes y temblaban un poco.

-No hace falta que te pongas así. – le recrimino la mujer, que no había hablado hasta ahora.

Desde el otro lado de la sala, Torn y Angeline miraban preocupados la escena.

-Creo que tienes razón, Torn. – dijo Angeline para después suspirar.

(Fin flashback)

* * *

Ahora, los cuatro se encontraban ante la sala del Consejo Jedi. No sabían qué tipo de misión iban a hacer, pero sabían que a partir de este momento su vida iba a cambiar. Con paso firme entraron en la sala del consejo, donde estos ya los esperaban.

-Maestros. – saludaron los cuatro con una leve reverencia.

-Maestros Torn y Angeline, jóvenes Ikari y Soryu. – Saludo Windu – Supongo que vuestro maestros os habrán explicado. – dijo mirando a ambos jóvenes.

-Así es maestro. – respondieron.

-Bien. Debo decir que ya sabréis el lugar al que tendréis que ir. Por el momento vuestra misión será conjunta.

Ni los jóvenes ni los maestros se esperaron esas palabras. Normalmente a una misión suelen ir maestro y aprendiz. Supusieron que, al ser esto una guerra y el ser muy jóvenes e inexperimentados sería mejor que fueran los cuatro juntos.

-¿Dónde es la misión, maestro? – pregunto Angeline.

-Vuestra misión es en el planeta Fondor. Sabemos que un grupo Separatista ha capturado a sus líderes y se han hecho con el control del planeta. Vuestra misión es infiltraros, capturad a los Separatistas y volver a poner a sus líderes. – Hablo el maestro Ki-Adi-Mundi – También sabemos que hay un ejército droide. Si capturáis a los Separatistas, el ejército Clon podrá intervenir sin provocar un alzamiento de los habitantes del planeta contra nosotros.

-Entendido maestro. – dijeron ambos adultos.

-Que la Fuerza os acompañe. – se despidió Yoda.

Los cuatro hicieron otra reverencia y abandonaron la sala. Su primera misión estaba a punto de empezar. No sabían lo que se iban a encontrar.

* * *

Torn, Angeline, Asuka y Shinji se encontraban saliendo del Templo Jedi. Mientras caminaban se encontraron con dos personas. Un hombre y un chico mayor que los dos jóvenes.

-Maestro Obi Wan. Joven Anakin. – saludo Torn.

Exacto. Se trataban de Obi Wan Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker. Ambos se encontraban hablando seriamente entre ellos. Ambos habían estado en primera línea cuando empezó la guerra.

-Maestro Torn. Maestra Angeline. – saludo Obi Wan.

-Maestros. Enanos. – se burló Anakin.

-Maestro Obi Wan. – Saludaron ambos jóvenes - ¡No somos enanos!

El grito del dúo provoco que Anakin soltara una carcajada. Desde que los había conocido hace diez años cogieron buena confianza. Cuando solían verse, Anakin los molestaba. Según Obi Wan, era por su edad. Anakin era muy impulsivo y no era tan serio como debería. Los maestros Torn y Angeline se sentían orgullosos de sus padawan, salvo en situaciones como esta. Los tres maestros podían ver como sus padawans se encontraban 'peleando' por alguna tontería que había hecho el joven Anakin a ambos jóvenes aprendices.

El maestro Obi Wan les contaba que ambos iban a una misión en el Borde Exterior. Torn y Angeline le contaron sobre su misión en el planeta Fondor.

-He escuchado sobre eso. – Hablaba Obi Wan mientras se acariciaba la barba – Al parecer no quisieron unirse a los Separatistas. Debido a eso decidieron actuar.

-Ese planeta tiene grandes recursos. Los Separatistas darían un duro golpe a la Republica. – hablo Angeline.

-Eso es cierto. Lo mejor será llegar cuanto antes. El Consejo nos ha dicho que hay un contacto y que debemos buscarlo en la capital del planeta. – Hablo Torn – Bien. Nos vamos. Un gusto verte Obi Wan.

-Lo mismo digo.

Al ver que sus dos maestros se estaban yendo, Shinji y Asuka dejaron su 'pelea' con Anakin para ir con los adultos. Mientras corrían hacia ellos miraron a Anakin, el cual los miraba de forma burlona. Entonces, ambos padawan estiraron sus manos y 'tiraron' de las piernas del joven Skywalker, provocando que cayera de espaldas. Después de llegar con sus maestros, estos los miraron muy seriamente. Shinji y Asuka bajaron la cabeza al entender las miradas que les daban ambos adultos.

* * *

Después de salir del templo cogieron un vehículo hasta llegar al puerto principal de Coruscant. El lugar era mucho más grande que el Templo Jedi. Miles y miles de naves de todos los tamaños salían y salían del puerto. El pequeño vehículo volador en el que iban los jedis descendió hasta tocar suelo. Estos bajaron del vehículo para adentrarse en el enorme edificio. Criaturas de toda la galaxia transitaban en ese lugar, yendo cada uno a su destino. Durante mucho tiempo, los jedis estuvieron buscando el transporte que los llevaría hasta Fondor. Al final lo encontraron. Su transporte era una nave no muy grande, pero si lo suficiente como para que los jedis estuvieran cómodos en el viaje. Una vez montados en ella. Angeline tomo los mandos y encendió los motores. La nave empezó a volar hasta que salieron del edificio, volando hacia el espacio, atravesando la atmosfera.

-Como detesto volar. – se quejaba Torn, el cual estaba sentado en el sitio del copiloto.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que te pareces a Obi Wan? – se burló Angeline.

-Pero él lo detesta por otro motivo. – se quejó el rubio.

Mientras ambos adultos discutían, Shinji y Asuka se habían ido a sentar en otro lado mientras jugaban en una mesa redonda, con cuadros blancos y negros en el que aparecían distintos seres virtuales luchando entre ellos.

Una vez que la nave atravesó la atmosfera de Coruscant y llego al espacio, salto a la velocidad de la luz, rumbo al planeta Fondor.

* * *

El viaje largo era. Lejos de Coruscant el planeta estaba. Mientras la nave viajaba hacia su destino, los cuatro jedis planeaban su plan. Se dividirían en dos grupos, cada maestro con su aprendiz. Angeline y Asuka se encargarían de encontrar a los líderes Fondorienses mientras que Torn y Shinji buscaban a los separatistas y los mantenían ocupados. Una vez que los lideres Fondorienses fueran liberados, se les convencería de dejar que el Ejercito Clon de la Republica interviniera en la lucha.

Una vez aclarado el tema, cada uno se fue a lo suyo.

* * *

Después del viaje, los jedis habían llegado a su destino, el planeta Fondor. Su tamaño era dos veces el de la Tierra. La verdad es que se parecía bastante a nuestro planeta azul. Más de la mitad del planeta era cubierto por el mar, mientras que el resto era todo verde. No había continentes tan grandes como los nuestros. En cambio, estaba formado por miles y miles de islas de diferentes tamaños. Había algunas más grandes que Perú y otras como las islas de Hawái. La nave jedi se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba la capital del planeta. Esta se encontraba en la isla más grande que había. Por suerte, la flota espacial Separatista se encontraba en el otro lado del planeta. A pesar de eso no se fiaron. La nave descendió a una velocidad normal. Una vez atravesada la atmosfera decidieron aterrizar en medio de un precioso bosque. Con su radar buscaron formas de vida, encontrando solo a animales salvajes del bosque. Una vez que la nave aterrizo, los jedis bajaron y empezaron a caminar en dirección a la capital.

* * *

Habían andado durante un buen rato hasta que lograron salir del bosque. No muy lejos se podían ver muchos rascacielos que no eran tan grandes como los de Coruscant, pero eran bastante altos. Con sus túnicas cubrieron sus rostros y cuerpos. No interesaba que los Separatistas supieran que ya habían llegado, porque sabían que iban a ir.

* * *

Habían conseguido llegar a la capital del planeta sin ningún tipo de incidente. Los androides del ejercito Separatista patrullaba las calles y nadie decía nada. Ningún habitante se atrevía a hacer algo por temor. Los tanques se contaban por docenas y los androides por miles. Con todo el cuidado que tenían, los jedis caminaban entre las sombras del atardecer. Llegaron a una pequeña tienda, donde su contacto los estaría esperando. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que alguien se acercó. Se trataba de un anciano canoso y con entradas. Era bastante delgado y tenía un parche en su ojo izquierdo.

-Por el odio no te dejes llevar… - dijo el anciano.

-… porque al Lado Oscuro caerás. – siguieron los maestros.

-Me alegra ver que habéis llegado. – Sonrió un poco el anciano – Seguidme, por favor.

El anciano empezó a caminar hacia un edificio, siendo seguido por los jedis. Una vez entraron en el edificio, bajaron unas escaleras, hasta llegar a un sótano.

-¿Cómo está la cosa? – pregunto Angeline.

-Cada vez va a peor. Cuando los separatistas tomaron el control pusieron un toque de queda, disolvieron el ejército y controlan todos los suministros, dejándonos casi sin alimentos. Si esto sigue así no tardaremos en morir de hambre.

-Entonces será mejor empezar el plan cuanto antes. – hablo Torn.

-¿Cómo lo haremos? – pregunto el anciano.

-Mi aprendiz y yo iremos a buscar a vuestros líderes. Una vez los encontremos los sacaremos de ahí. – hablo Angeline.

-Me parece bien. Te daré unos veinte hombres para ayudarte a sacarlos. – la castaña asintió.

-Shinji y yo buscaremos a los Separatistas y los mantendremos ocupados.

-¿No será peligroso? – pregunto preocupado el anciano.

-He dicho que los mantendremos ocupados, no que hagamos un suicidio. – Sonrió el rubio - ¿Cuántos hombres tienes en total?

-Somos alrededor de cincuenta en esta ciudad. En las demás también hay pequeños grupos. Una vez que liberemos a nuestros líderes, el ejército luchara.

-Eso está bien. Necesitare unos cuantos hombres para ayudar en la distracción.

-No hay problema. Los otros treinta iremos con vosotros.

-Perfecto. Empecemos.

Cuando empezaron la operación era de noche.

* * *

Había pasado una hora desde que la operación empezó. Angeline, Asuka y veinte hombres y mujeres de la resistencia iban de camino hasta la cárcel de la capital. Se trataba de un edificio de unos cincuenta metros de alto, pero eso no era lo sorprendente. La cárcel se encontraba en el subsuelo. Entrar y salir era muy complicado. El plan de Angeline era entrar con Asuka a la cárcel y una vez encontraban a los líderes, los de la resistencia empezarían un ataque para ayudar, creando una distracción. Las dos jedis se encontraban caminando hacia la cárcel por una entrada secreta. Solo los que pertenecían al alto mando la conocían. Uno de ellos era el anciano, el cual le había explicado todas las rutas secretas a los cuatro jedis. Las jedis habían accedido a la cárcel a través de unos túneles hasta el primer piso del subsuelo. Los pasillos eran grises y estaban bien iluminados. Con toda la rapidez que poseían se escondieron para no ser vista. Una vez que hubieron hecho, Angeline hablo por el comunicador.

-*Hemos entrado. Empezad.*

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

NIO

NIO

Las explosiones no tardaron en escucharse, al igual que las alarmas. No pasaron ni veinte segundos para que todos los pasillos se llenaran de androides que iban hasta el piso cero para responder al ataque. Una vez que los pasillos estuvieron desiertos Angeline y Asuka empezaron su búsqueda, con sus espadas laser a mano.

* * *

Veinte minutos antes.

Torn, Shinji y treinta mujeres y hombres de la resistencia se encontraban de camino al edificio del gobierno. Era un edificio ancho y no muy alto. Las paredes eran de piedra y las ventanas pequeñas. En ese edificio se encontraban los cabecillas. Entrar en el no sería fácil, por no decir la alta seguridad que tenían. Dos tanques en la puerta y otros cuatro rodeando el edificio.

-Fiuuu. Esto va a ser mu complicao. – dijo Torn mientras observaba todo a través de sus prismáticos.

-¿Qué hacemos maestro? – le pregunto Shinji.

-Dime una cosa Shinji. ¿Te dan asco las alcantarillas? – le pregunto sonriéndole de una manera que produjo escalofríos al joven padawan.

* * *

Diez minutos después.

-Cuando me preguntaste eso no me esperaba que lo preguntaras en serio. – decía Shinji mientras caminaba agachado a través de las alcantarillas.

-Por algo te lo pregunte. – Se justificó el rubio -*Aquí Torn.* - hablo por el comunicador - *Vamos a empezar la operación.*

-*Entendido.* - hablo el anciano por el comunicador - *La maestra Angeline y su aprendiz Asuka están a punto de empezar la suya.*

-*Entendido. Esperaremos a que empiecen.*

Una vez término de hablar con el anciano miro al resto.

-Escuchadme. Lo que hemos ahora será ir en silencio. Cuanto más cerca estemos de la sala central mejor. Si es posible no abráis fuego hasta que nos descubran. ¿Entendido?

-Si. – respondieron.

-Bien.

Torn se asomó un poco por la entrada de la alcantarilla para poder observar el lugar. No había muchos androides.

-Comunicad a los diez que se encuentran fuera que no abran fuego hasta que el grupo de la maestra Angeline lo haga. – ordeno Shinji.

-Si. – contesto uno, el cual se puso a dar instrucciones a sus compañeros.

Estuvieron esperando durante diez minutos hasta que…

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

NIO

NIO

El sonido de las explosiones y el de las alarmas inundaron todo el lugar. Los androides separatistas corrieron hasta salir del edificio para contraatacar. Después de un par de minutos, en el lugar donde se encontraba escondido el grupo de la resistencia solo quedaban cuatro androides.

-Shinji, - lo llamo Torn – te toca.

El joven padawan asintió. Con silencio salió de la alcantarilla. Miro a su alrededor. El lugar era la recepción. Detrás suyo se encontraban las puertas que daban a la calle. Delante suyo había un enorme pasillo, el cual conducía a la sala central. Nada más salir activo su espada laser. Los cuatro androides que quedaban lo vieron y apuntaron sus armas hacia el joven.

-Disparad. – ordeno uno de los androides.

PIUM

PIUM

PIUM

PIUM

Con gran rapidez, Shinji avanzo, mientras desviaba los láseres, hacia uno de los androides. Cuando llego, y con un movimiento, separo la cabeza del androide del resto del cuerpo, dejándolo inactivo. Dándose la vuelta, bloqueo un disparo laser, el cual reboto, destruyendo otro androide. Los dos que quedaban seguían disparando. Usando la Fuerza, Shinji lanzo una silla de metal hacia los dos androides, destrozándolos.

-Despejado. – anuncio una vez acabo con los androides.

Torn y los demás salieron, apuntando sus armas hacia donde se encontraba el resto de androides, que luchaban sin saber contra que. Al ver que estos no les prestaban ningún caso, avanzaron a través del pasillo.

* * *

Angeline y Asuka estaban esperando a que diez hombres llegaran al lugar. Después de un minuto ya estaban junto a ellas.

-Bien. En marcha. – ordeno la maestra jedi.

El grupo de doce avanzo por los pasillos de la cárcel, buscando donde se encontraban. El anciano les había contado que estarían en el último piso, pero no sabía exactamente dónde. Debido a que no se fiaban de los ascensores, tuvieron que usar las escaleras para bajar. Fueron veinte pisos en total. Cuando llegaron al último se encontraron con un enorme corredor. Lo malo, al fondo de este habían cuarenta androides. Estos, al ver a las jedis y a los de la resistencia, abrieron fuego.

-Atacad.

PIUM

PIUM

PIUM

Con gran rapidez, se tuvieron que esconder detrás de pequeñas paredes. A pesar de ser jedis, eran cuarenta androides juntos. Una mujer de la resistencia cogió un lanza misiles y apunto a los androides. Disparo a los pies, ya que no sabía si en la pared del fondo se encontraban sus líderes.

KABOOM

La explosión fue bastante grande. Una vez que el polvo empezó a disiparse, Angeline y Asuka avanzaron a gran velocidad. Los androides que no estaban destruidos empezaron a disparar otra vez, pero era tarde. Ambas jedis desviaban los disparos laser y destruían a los androides de batalla.

Una vez que estos estaban destruidos se adelantaron para ver si había más.

-¡Despejado! – grito la castaña.

El grupo de la resistencia avanzo hasta estar a la altura de las jedis. Siguieron avanzando, encontrándose con más androides. Iban celda por celda buscando a los líderes, pero todas estaban vacías.

-¿Dónde estarán? – se preguntaba Angeline.

-¡Maestra Angeline! – Grito uno - ¡Los encontré!

Con rapidez, las jedis y el resto del grupo corrieron hasta donde se encontraba el hombre. En la celda se encontraron con los líderes, los cuales no tenían buen aspecto. Sus ropas estaban sucias y su aspecto también estaba sucio. Se podía notar que llevaban varios días sin ningún tipo de alimento.

-¿Quiénes sois? – pregunto una mujer de avanzada edad.

-Soy la maestra Angeline. Jedi al servicio de la Republica. Venimos a sacaros de aquí. – le informo la maestra.

Mientras, Asuka usaba su espada laser para destruir la puerta. Una vez destruida los líderes iban saliendo con cuidado, siendo atendidos por los de la resistencia.

-Muchas gracias. – agradeció la anciana.

-Dejemos eso para más tarde. Ahora tenemos que sacaros de aquí.

Ayudando a los líderes, las jedi y el grupo de la resistencia empezaron a caminar para salir de ese lugar.

* * *

Mientras, en el edificio del gobierno, Shinji, Torn y el resto del grupo iban a paso seguro de camino hacia la sala central. Sabían que ya se habían dado cuenta de que estaban dentro porque ya no se oiga las enormes explosiones del exterior. Desgraciadamente era tarde como para que los androides de fuera pudieran atacarlos. Se habían encargado de cortarles el paso durante un buen tiempo. A pesar de que sabían que tenían la espalda segura, eso no les libro de los androides que iban apareciendo en grandes grupos. Con toda la rapidez que podían, los jedis y el grupo avanzaban. Después de unos muy largos minutos, y haber subido hasta arriba andando, llegaron hasta la sala central. El suelo de la sala estaba construida con mármol. Tenía columnas blancas mientras las paredes eran de color amarillo claro. Las ventanas de la sala eran gigantescas. Había una enorme mesa redonda en el centro. Entrando como Pedro por su casa, se encontraron con varios hombres de distintas edades sentados en la mesa.

-Ya habéis conseguido llegar, ¿eh? Habéis tardado. – se burló un joven de unos veinticinco años.

-Me temo que habéis perdido, jedis. Puede que nos hayáis capturado a nosotros, pero aún quedan otros en este planeta. – sonrió arrogante otro hombre de unos cincuenta años.

-No me preocupo por eso. – Hablo Torn mientras se acercaba – Vosotros seréis llevados ante la justicia. Ya nos encargaremos de los demás.

-Eso lo veremos, jedi.

Había dos puertas situadas a ambos lados de la sala, una en frente de la otra. Por ella empezaron a salir androides.

PIUM

PIUM

PIUM

PIUM

PIUM

Los jedis usaban sus espadas para bloquear los disparos laser y los de la resistencia disparaban. Lo que no esperaron fue que de la puerta de entrada también llegaran más androides. A pesar de ser tantos androides, fueron reducidos. El que hubiera dos jedis lo facilitaba bastante. Los líderes Separatistas intentaron huir en medio del combate, pero Shinji, usando la fuerza, hizo que la mesa les tapara la salida, impidiéndoles salir de la sala central ya que las otras dos salidas estaban ocupadas por los jedis y los que quedaban de los rebeldes. Desgraciadamente habían fallecido cinco, tres hombres y dos mujeres.

El grupo de la resistencia esposo a los tres hombres mientras los jedis miraban por la ventana. El grupo de diez aún se encontraba luchando contra algunos androides que se retiraban. Tanto androides como tanques. El lugar se estaba vaciando.

-Se retiran. – susurro Shinji.

-Sera mejor que recordéis lo que os he dicho, jedis. Puede que nos hayáis cogido a nosotros, pero aún hay otros.

Dicho esto, la batalla que había en el exterior paro, y los miembros del grupo se llevaron a los tres hombres. Shinji y Torn esperaron en la sala hasta que llegaran los demás.

* * *

Había pasado una hora desde que la batalla había acabado. La captura de los líderes principales había sido un éxito, al igual que el rescate de los líderes. Angeline, Asuka, los líderes y los veinte de la resistencia habían llegado hasta el edificio del gobierno y se encontraban de camino hacia la sala central. Después de unos minutos todos estaban por fin reunidos.

-Supongo que ustedes deben de ser el maestro Torn y su aprendiz, Shinji. – hablo la anciana.

-Así es. – Saludo Torn mientras ambos hacían una reverencia – Nos alegra saber que todo ha salido bien.

-No todo, maestro jedi. Aún quedan muchos Separatistas que capturar y llevar a la justicia.

-Por eso os quiero pedir permiso para que el Ejercito Clon de la Republica pueda ayudaros a luchar contra los Separatistas.

-Así será. Nuestro ejército ayudara al de la Republica para luchar contra esos malditos que osaron atacar a mi pueblo.

-Nos alegra escuchar eso, primera ministra. Enseguida informare al Consejo. – hablo Angeline.

Esta se alejó y empezó a hablar con el Consejo, dándoles el visto bueno a la intervención del Ejercito Republicano. Los líderes de los Fondorienses se reunieron en la mesa y tomaron asiento. Una vez sentados, la primera ministra empezó a teclear algo en una pantalla y en el centro de la mesa aprecio un aparato, el cual empezó a 'grabar' a los líderes y a retransmitir la imagen por todo el planeta.

-*Escuchadme pueblo. – Empezó a hablar la ministra – Hemos sido invadidos por los Separatistas y su ejército droide. Nosotros hemos sido encarcelados y maltratados desde que esto comenzó, pero gracias a la actuación de los jedis hemos sido liberados y hemos vuelto a tomar el control. Retransmito esto para dar las siguientes órdenes. El ejército debe volver a funcionar, y luchara contra el invasor. Alzaos, pueblo, contra aquel que ha querido quitaros vuestra libertad. El Ejercito Clon de la Republica nos ayudara con sus tropas. Quiero que los ayudéis en todo lo posible. No pararemos hasta que los Separatistas hayan sido expulsados de nuestro planeta y hayan pagado por sus crímenes.*

* * *

El mensaje fue visto por todos los ciudadanos del planeta. Al oír el mensaje de sus líderes decidieron que era hora de empezar a moverse. Los soldados del ejército cogieron sus armas y se reunieron para empezar a luchar. Los ciudadanos ayudaban en todo lo que podían, pero seguían siendo civiles.

* * *

El Ejercito Clon ya estaba preparado para empezar la lucha en el planeta Fondor. La flota de naves del Ejercito Republicano se encontraba esperando en el espacio, al otro lado de donde se encontraba la flota separatista. Sabían de la misión de los maestros jedi Torn y Angeline junto a su padawans. Aun sabiendo todo lo que ocurría, esperarían a que los lideres Fondorienses fueran rescatados y ellos mismos les dieran permiso para poder interceder en el combate. A pesar de que en muchos mundos habían 'entrado' sin permiso, esto evitaba futuros follones entre la Republica y el gobierno del planeta en cuestión. Una vez que supieron que tenían luz verde, empezaron a enviar naves a las distintas islas del planeta, donde el ejército Separatista se enfrentaba al ejército Fondoriense. Una vez que las tropas de tierra habían salido de la flota, esta empezó a desplazarse a gran velocidad hacia la flota Separatista. No tardaron mucho en encontrarse ambas flotas, y cuando lo hicieron… el combate empezó.

* * *

El combate se extendió durante varios meses. En ese tiempo, los jedis habían estado separados, cada maestro con su aprendiz, y habían ido a las distintas islas del planeta. En esos meses se habían dedicado a buscar al resto de cabecillas de los Separatistas. Una vez que todos fueron capturados, el ejército droide se rindió y los líderes Separatistas fueron juzgados en Fondor y luego llevados hasta Coruscant. Una vez que el combate planetario termino, se pudo apreciar sus consecuencias. Muchas de las ciudades del planeta estaban destruidas. La población mundial se había reducido bastante. En fin, costaría bastante trabajo recuperar todo lo perdido.

* * *

Después del combate, los cuatro jedis se encontraban en la sala central del gobierno Fondoriense.

-Maestros jedis, jóvenes jedis. Debo daros las gracias por ayudarnos a luchar contra los Separatistas. – agradeció la primera ministra.

-No debe darnos las gracias, primera ministra. – Hablo Angeline – Es nuestro deber.

-Aun así, gracias. Que la Fuerza os acompañe. – se despidió la primera ministra con una reverencia, cosa que fue imitada por el resto de políticos.

-Que la Fuerza os acompañe. – respondieron los jedis.

Dicho esto, empezaron a salir del edificio. Una vez fuera, una nave del Ejercito Clon los estaba esperando fuera.

-General Torn, General Angeline, el vehículo los espera. – saludo de forma militar el capitán clon.

-Entendido. Shinji, Asuka, nos vamos. – hablo Torn.

-Sí, maestro.

Los cuatro jedis subieron a la nave y este despego, camino a la nave principal. De la poderosa flota que lucho contra la flota Separatista, quedaba aproximadamente el ochenta por ciento. De ese tanto por ciento, muchas naves tenían graves daños.

La nave en la que iban los jedis llego hasta la nave principal. Atravesando los escudos del hangar aterrizo, dejando que sus ocupantes bajaran. Cuando los jedis bajaron de la nave se encontraron con un hombre y cuatro soldados junto a él.

-Maestros jedis. Soy el comentando de esta flota. Yo me encargare de llevarles de nuevo a Coruscant.

-Entendido. La verdad es que después de estos meses, descansar un poco no suena nada mal. – comento con humor el rubio, recibiendo un zape de la castaña.

-Preparare una nave. Enseguida estará lista.

Los jedis asintieron y esperaron a que les prepararan una nave. A la media hora ya estaba lista. Subieron a ella y volaron de vuelta a Coruscant.

-Y bien, ¿Qué tal vuestra primera misión? – le pregunto Torn a los jóvenes.

-Ha sido intensa. – respondió Shinji, mientras Asuka asentía.

-Al menos la hemos cumplido y hemos derrotado a los Separatistas. – comento la pelirroja.

-Me pregunto si nos dejaran un pequeño descanso. Estoy molido. – se quejó el rubio mientras se masajeaba la espalda.

-Eso es porque estas viejo. – se burló la castaña.

-¡Oye!

-Maestro, ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda antes de volver a la Tierra? – pregunto el castaño.

-Tres años.

-Ya veo.

El ambiente se volvió bastante tenso, por lo que Torn decidió contar un chiste.

-Esto son dos mosquitos que van en una moto y el de atrás le dice al de delante: ¡Oye, para, que se me ha metido una mosca en el ojo!

Los otros tres le miraron con una gota de sudor en la frente. Aun siendo el chiste tan malo, provoco que los cuatro estallasen en carcajadas. Entre risas, y chistes malos, pasaron el resto del viaje. Esta había sido la primera misión para ambos jóvenes. Había habido momentos de grandes peligros, y no sería la última vez que tendrían una misión igual, para nada.

* * *

Bueno, ya sé que me tarde. Si os soy sincero, quiero que esta sea mi mejor historia. Me está costando un huevo. No tengo mucho lenguaje y no se me da bien describir, pero se hace lo que se puede.

Si os preguntáis el porqué de diez años, es simple… porque me dio la gana. Antes de la guerra de los clones no hay nada interesante. Además, no sé cómo se entrenan los jedis a más de lo que he puesto. En fin, espero que os haya gustado. Intento mejorarlo lo más que puedo.


	4. Maestro y aprendiz

Ni Evangelion ni Star Wars me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: sí. Asuka y Shinji ven a Anakin como una especie de hermano mayor. Hombre, no se tu pero si Anakin no se vuelve Darth Vader… como que no es Star Wars. Sabes que no molestas XD. Espero que te guste este capítulo, intento alargarlo lo máximo posible antes de entrar en Evangelion.

Aleksast: me alegra muchísimo que te fascine. Esto, ¿podrías decirme donde viste eso del lado oscuro? Es que he revisado pero no veo lo que me quieres decir.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.**

* * *

Capítulo 3:

**MAESTRO Y APRENDIZ**

Un año. Un año ha pasado desde que la guerra entre la Republica y los Separatistas empezó. La galaxia se ha sumido en la guerra. Todo planeta, toda civilización, todo estaba involucrado en la guerra. No había ni un solo planeta que no estuviera luchando en un bando o en otro. Muchas veces una civilización se metía por gusto, otro por ideologías y otros por obligación. Eso fue lo que paso en Fondor hace un año. Los políticos del planeta no querían unirse a la guerra, querían quedarse al margen. La Republica respeto su opinión, pero los separatistas no hicieron lo mismo. Capturaron a sus líderes y tomaron el control durante meses. Fue entonces que Shinji y Asuka, junto a sus maestros, fueron en su primera misión. Esa misión consistía en liberar a los líderes Fondorienses y comandar al Ejercito Clon en su lucha contra los separatistas en el planeta. Por entonces Shinji y Asuka tenían catorce años. Ahora tiene quince y van a por los dieciséis. En este año de guerra los jóvenes jedis habían ido a una sola misión, la de Fondor. Eso se debía a que la misión se alargó mucho más de lo que tenían pensado. Ahora cada uno se encontraba en un punto distinto de la galaxia, junto a su respectivo maestro.

* * *

(Con Shinji y Torn)

Ambos jedis iban en la nave principal de la flota del Ejercito Clon. La flota estaba compuesta por Naves de Asalto, en la cual iban las tropas terrestres y aéreas del Ejercito Clon y eran custodiadas por Cruceros de Ataque. Tenían una formación de rombo. Las Naves de Asalto iban en el centro, mientras que los Cruceros de Ataque las protegían situándose en todos sus lados, izquierda, derecha, arriba, abajo, delante y detrás. Su misión era muy simple. El planeta Boz Pity había sido conquistado por los Separatistas. Su misión era recuperarlo. Sus recursos energéticos eran de los más importantes que había en la galaxia. Que los tuvieran los Separatistas era algo que no podían permitir.

El planeta era totalmente rojo. Su superficie apenas tenía agua. Los cañones, montañas y desiertos ocupaban toda la superficie. A pesar de ello, contaba con una cantidad gigantesca de agua subterránea. Sus recursos energéticos se encontraban esparcidos de dos maneras. Una era en las minas. Estas llegaban hasta kilómetros de profundidad. La otra era en los desiertos. Debajo de la capa de arena había recursos sólidos, que eran igualmente valiosos.

-General Connell. – el Capitán de la flota estelar saludaba a Torn.

-Capitán. ¿Cómo va la cosa?

Shinji iba en silencio mientras observaba a través de los cristales, al lado de su maestro.

-No muy bien, general. La flota Separatista bloquea el paso a cualquier lugar del planeta. No podemos pasar sin empezar a combatir.

-¿Podría llegar hasta la superficie en una nave pequeña?

-Podría ser posible. – Salió un holograma en el que se veía el planeta y ambas flotas – Si pudiera llegar hasta estar a trescientos mil kilómetros de distancia del norte magnético del planeta podría hacerlo. Al estar a tal distancia haría que la flota separatista no los notara. Luego habría que bajar a la máxima velocidad posible hasta la superficie del planeta. Al hacer esto, el campo magnético los hará invisibles, de modo que deberían llegar sin problemas.

-¿Qué ocurrirá si no funciona?

A pesar de sonar serio, Torn estaba nervioso. No le gustaba volar, como ya había dicho antes. Si a eso le sumamos que podría ser perseguido por las naves de la flota Separatista, sin duda no sería para nada bonito.

-Me temo que podrían detectarle, general. Si eso pasara lo más posible es que fueran a por usted y su discípulo.

-Ya veo.

Empezó a acariciarse la barba, la cual se había dejado crecer, mientras pensaba en todas las posibilidades. Si bien era cierto que no había otra forma de llegar a la superficie si no se combatía. Eso no le agradaba nada.

El plan de Torn no era sencillo, pero si lo conseguían sería una jugada maestra. El plan consistía en llegar a la superficie del planeta a salvo. Una vez ahí investigarían hasta encontrar a los líderes. Una vez encontrados se les convencería para luchar. Si lo conseguían podrían atacar desde el espacio y desde el planeta a la flota Separatista. Sin duda el paso más importante y peligroso seria este.

-Shinji, - llamo a su aprendiz - ¿Qué opinas?

El joven padawan se quedó viendo el holograma.

-Es un buen plan mientras no queramos empezar aun el combate. Al no saber cuánto tardaremos en realizar la misión no podremos saber cuándo podremos tener refuerzos del ejército planetario. Además, también hay que contar con que pasara si iniciamos la lucha pero no conseguimos realizar la misión. Creo que lo único que podemos hacer es realizar el plan y que la flota espere hasta nuevas órdenes. – analizo el castaño.

-Entonces está decidido. Me llevare un pequeño grupo conmigo.

-De acuerdo general. ¿Cuántos hombres necesitará?

El maestro jedi se puso a pensar. Necesitaba un grupo pequeño para no llamar la atención, pero lo suficientemente grande como para poder luchar si las cosas no salían bien.

-Creo que con treinta hombres ira perfecto.

-Entendido. En cuanto sus naves salgan los seguirán. Mandare a que refuercen los cazas para que no os desintegréis al entrar en la atmosfera.

-Bien.

Maestro y aprendiz salieron del centro de mando rumbo al hangar.

-¿Estas nervioso, Shinji?

-La verdad es que no lo estoy.

-Bueno. Solo hemos hecho una misión desde que empezó la guerra, y esa fue la de Fondor. ¿Recuerdas cuando caímos en la emboscada? – pregunto burlón.

-Tú caíste en la emboscada y yo te rescate. – le contesto por igual, provocando un aura de depresión en su maestro.

-Eres malo. – susurro haciendo un puchero.

-Aun me sigo preguntando como caíste, si era muy obvia.

-No es mi culpa. Iba distraído.

Shinji lo miro con cara de '¿en serio?'.

-Y luego soy yo.

Caminaron por la nave hasta llegar al hangar. El hangar estaba situado en medio de la nave principal. Esta tenía dos salidas. Una era en la parte de arriba del Crucero. Dos gigantescas compuertas se abrían en el techo, por donde salían los cazas clones. También tenía una salida pequeña en la parte de debajo del Crucero. Esta solía usarse para las emergencias. En ese preciso momento, las compuertas se encontraban cerradas, y la salida de la parte de abajo se encontraba con los escudos activados. Los dos jedis llegaron hasta sus respectivos cazas. Sus cazas eran dos Interceptores Ligeros Eta-2. Los trabajadores se encontraban instalando a los dos androides en los cazas y reforzándolos para el duro viaje.

-General Connell. – Saludo un soldado – Soy el Jefe del Escuadrón 5, el que ira con ustedes. ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

-Cuando salgamos fuera quiero que forme su escuadrón a mi cola. No sacaremos las armas a no ser que sea necesario. Cuando lleguemos al norte magnético planetario deberemos ir a máxima velocidad hasta llegar a la superficie. Una vez ahí dejaremos las naves justo en el sitio, no deberemos desplazarnos.

-Entendido general.

Una vez dadas las ordenes, ambos jedis subieron a sus respectivos cazas, los encendieron y salieron por la salida de emergencia. Al poco de salir vieron como quince cazas ARC-170 se posicionaban en la cola de ambas naves jedis. Se alejaron de la flota hasta que vieron claramente el planeta. A simple vista no podían verlos, pero sabían que la flota Separatista se encontraba un poco más arriba de la atmósfera planetaria. Sin esperar un segundo más, los cazas empezaron a volar hasta llegar al norte magnético.

-*Jefe rojo, ¿me recibe?* - hablo Torn por el comunicador.

-*Le recibo General Connell.*

-*Bien. Nos faltan apenas segundos para llegar al punto exacto. Cuando lleguemos ordene a todos que usen su máxima velocidad.*

-*Entendido general.*

-*Shinji.*

-*Dime, maestro.*

-*¿Estás preparado?*

-*Siempre. Espero que no te quedes atrás.*

-*Sabes que detesto volar.* - hablo con nerviosismo.

-"Y luego el nervioso soy yo.

Tras unos cuantos segundos, los cazas llegaron hasta su destino, el norte magnético planetario.

-*¿Nos han detectado?* - pregunto Shinji.

-*No señor. La Flota Separatista no muestra cambios.*

-*Bien. ¡Adelante!*

En el mismo momento que se dio la orden, todos los cazas cayeron en picado hacia la superficie del planeta. Se podía notar como los cazas aumentaban su velocidad hasta llegar al máximo. Cuando llegaron a la atmosfera se podía observar que los cazas se cubrían en fuego. Si no tuvieran los refuerzos, las naves se hubieran empezado a desintegrar. No aminoraron la velocidad en ningún momento. Siguieron y siguieron cayendo hasta que atravesaron la atmosfera.

-*Jefe rojo, ya podemos reducir la velocidad.*  
-*Entendido general. Escuadrón 5, reducid la velocidad.*

Conforme llegaban a la superficie, los cazas iban más despacio, hasta que llegaron a la velocidad necesaria como para poder aterrizar en el sitio exacto. Una vez que las naves estuvieron en tierra firme, los pilotos bajaron de ellas. Se podía ver que los morros y la parte delantera de las alas estaban quemadas y bastante dañadas.

-Pufff. Menos mal que pusieron los refuerzos, sino no quiero saber cómo hubiéramos terminado. – dijo Torn al ver el estado delantero e la nave.

-Seguramente hubiéramos acabado bien asados. – comento con humor Shinji.

-He dicho que no quería saberlo. – recrimino su maestro.

-General. – Hablo el jefe del Escuadrón – Listos para recibir órdenes.

-Bien. Iremos hasta la ciudad más cercana. No debemos dejar que los droides de combate de los Separatistas nos vean. Debemos encontrar a los líderes sin que nos descubran, si es posible.

-Entendido general. Coged las armas y las túnicas.

Ambos jedis usaron sus túnicas para cubrir sus rostros, ropas y espadas laser. Los clones usaron túnicas modificadas para camuflarlos cuando las activaran para ocultar sus ropas militares y cascos. Dejaron las naves y empezaron a caminar. Por suerte la ciudad más cercana no estaba muy lejos. El lugar en el que habían aterrizado era llano. Por suerte hay no habían dunas, montañas o cañones que ralentizaran su viaje.

* * *

Estuvieron caminando durante una hora hasta llegar a un poblado. Las casas estaban hechas de piedra. Estaban pintadas de blanco para diferenciarlas del resto de la tierra. Al estar construidas con el material del suelo, estas podían confundirse con él. No habría más de cien casas de estas. Tampoco eran muy grandes, lo suficiente como para que viviera una familia de cinco personas. Había cinco grandes pozos distribuidos equitativamente por el pueblo. De ese modo sus habitantes podían conseguir el agua sin ningún problema.

La gente se escondió en sus casas al ver llegar a los forasteros, ya que no sabían que eran dos jedis y soldados clones. El que parecía ser el jefe del lugar se acercó hasta los forasteros. Se trataba de un hombre de unos cuarenta años. Era de piel negra y tenía el pelo moreno. Era bastante alto y se podía percibir su fuerte estado físico.

-Bienvenidos a nuestro pueblo. ¿Podemos ofrecerles algo? – pregunto amablemente.

-Si es tan amable un poco de agua y preguntar si tienen algún vehículo para llegar hasta la capital.

El jefe pareció sorprenderse.

-¿La capital? – El forastero asintió – Bueno, creo tener un par de grandes vehículos.

-¿Cuánto ofrece por su alquiler?

-Creo que con quinientos créditos republicanos estará bien.

Torn, que era el 'forastero' con el que se encontraba hablando el jefe, busco entre sus ropas hasta hallar los créditos. Los conto y se los entregó al hombre, que seguía asombrado.

-Se los devolveremos en cuanto terminemos.

-Está bien.

El jefe hizo un gesto a dos de sus hombres. Estos asintieron con la cabeza y fueron en busca de los dos transportes. Mientras esos dos hombres iban en busca de los vehículos, otros tres hombres iban a los pozos a llenar cubos de agua. Después de cinco minutos de espera se acercaron con dos grandes vehículos y los otros tres con las botellas de agua. En los vehículos podían ir los treinta clones y hasta podrían llevar a alguno más. Los clones fueron subiendo a ambos vehículos. Uno seria conducido por Torn mientras que el otro seria conducido por el Jefe de Escuadrón. Una vez subido en los vehículos, Torn volvió a preguntas.

-¿Hacia dónde queda la capital?

-Deben ir hacia el sur durante dos mil kilómetros.

-Gracias por su ayuda.

Con los vehículos y el agua para el camino, emprendieron la marcha hasta llegar a la capital.

* * *

En la nave principal de la Flota Clon, el Capitán esperaba las noticias del Escuadrón 5.

-Capitán. – llamo uno de su suboficiales.

-Informe.

-El Escuadrón 5 ha llegado a la superficie del planeta y ahora se dirigen en dos vehículos hacia la capital.

-Esas son muy buenas noticias. ¿Han informado del estado de los cazas?

-Así es, Capitán. Al parecer los refuerzos fueron suficientes como para evitar la desintegración de los cazas.

-Bien, bien. Ahora el paso dos, encontrar a los líderes.

* * *

Al ser todo llanura, los jedis y clones tardaron cuatro horas en llegar hasta la capital. Cuando se pudo ver en el horizonte se notó él porque era la capital. Las casas del poblado eran de una sola planta y pequeñas. En este caso, los rascacielos eran enormes. No eran tan grandes y espectaculares como los de Coruscant, pero seguían siendo grandes. Su extensión también era enorme. Podría compararse a una ciudad como Paris, en cuanto a extensión. Lo único que fallaba en la imagen eran los tanques y tropas Separatistas. Había controles a todo vehículo que intentara entrar en la ciudad.

-Bien. Ya hemos llegado. *Jefe rojo*

-*A sus ordenes.*

-*Ordene a sus hombres que bajen del vehículo. A partir de ahora iremos a pie.*

-*Entendido general.*

Dejaron los vehículos antes de llegar a la ciudad. Los clones usaron sus túnicas para camuflarse con el entorno, mientras ambos jedis eliminaban a los droides que estaban patrullando su zona de entrada.

No iban a entrar por las entradas principales. Usarían sus espadas laser para abrir un agujero en uno de los edificios. El problema es que había una patrulla de veinte clones que impedían que entraran sin ser descubiertos. Al no tener nada que arrojar a los droides tuvieron que ir a destruirlos con rapidez.

Ambos jedis usaron la fuerza para aumentar su velocidad. Justo antes de llegar a donde se encontraban los droides activaron sus espadas laser.

VIUM

VIUM

(Imaginad que suena así cuando activan las espadas láser y las usan)

Una vez activadas empezaron a menearlas. Los droides no tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar correctamente. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que alguien había entrado en el perímetro ya era tarde. Con maestría, ambos jedis eliminaron velozmente a los droides. Una vez hecho desactivaron sus espadas laser y miraron en todas direcciones para ver si alguien los había visto.

-No veo ni percibo a nadie, maestro.

-Yo tampoco. *Jefe rojo, ya pueden venir.*

-*Entendido general.*

Mientras los clones llegaban a donde estaban los jedis, estos usaron sus espadas para abrir un agujero del tamaño de una persona en la pared de uno de los edificios. Uno a uno fue pasando hacia el interior. Cuando todos estuvieron dentro tuvieron que poner las túnicas para que nadie notara que había un agujero en la pared. Una vez tapado el agujero hicieron reconocimiento del lugar. Revisaron habitación por habitación hasta que todo fue revisado.

-No hay nadie en esta planta general.

-Entendido. Ahora debemos saber dónde nos encontramos. Shinji.

El padawan saco de sus bolsillos un pequeño aparato, del cual salió un holograma de la ciudad.

-Veamos. Nosotros nos encontramos aquí – Torn señalo el edificio en el que se encontraban, que estaba en uno de los extremos de la ciudad – y el palacio del Senado se encuentra aquí. – señalo un edificio en forma de pirámide situado en el centro. La ciudad tenia forma de estrella vista desde el aire – No podemos llegar hasta allí por aire y tampoco por tierra. Debemos buscar un modo de llegar.

-Señor, - hablo el Jefe de Escuadrón – podríamos usar las minas que conectan las galerías de agua para llegar ahí.

Si bien el plan era posible. El agua se encontraba a dos kilómetros de distancia del suelo. Las minas que conectaban las galerías de agua tenían muchas entradas y se conectaban a todos los edificios de la ciudad por pequeños tubos.

-Cierto, podríamos usarlas. Debemos ir a la entrada más cercana y desde ahí podremos ir hasta llegar al palacio del Senado. – comento Shinji.

-El problema sería si nos descubrieran. No dudo que serían capaces de destruir algunas galerías y llevarse media ciudad por delante con tal de detenernos. – Hablo Torn – Es algo muy arriesgado.

-Solo tenemos dos opciones. – Siguió Shinji – O bien vamos por las galerías o bien por la calle. Ambas son muy peligrosas.

-Entonces haremos esto. Mi aprendiz y yo iremos por las galerías junto a catorce hombre mientras tu – dijo mirando al Jefe de Escuadrón – iras con el resto por la ciudad. Hay que ser sigilosos. No debemos dejar que sepan que estamos aquí.

-Entendido general.

-Bien. ¿Dónde se encuentra la entrada más cercana a las minas?

-Están aquí. – Hablo Shinji – A unos cien metros del edificio.

-Bien.

Torn se separó y se acercó a una ventana, sin dejar que los droides lo vieran. Fuera del edificio había pocos droides. El problema era la entrada a las minas. Esta estaba custodiada por un tanque o alrededor de veinte droides de combate.

-Tsk. Demasiado complicado.

Shinji y el Jefe de Escuadrón se acercaron también hasta la ventana. También observaron el lugar. Entonces a Shinji se le ocurrió algo. No muy lejos del lugar también había otro tanque junto a otro grupo de droides.

-Se me ha ocurrido algo, maestro. – sonrió divertido.

Torn volvió su vista a su padawan y sonrió. Cuando a Shinji o Asuka se le ocurría algo, este era sinónimo de éxito.

-Dime, mi pequeño aprendiz.

-Podríamos hacer que los tanques se dispararan entre ellos. El caos y desconcierto aparecerían entre los droides.

-Pero eso llamaría la atención de los demás.

-Cierto. Pero nos dará algo de tiempo para poder entrar en las minas.

Torn estuvo pensando en el plan de su aprendiz mientras miraba a ambos tanques. Podía tener éxito. Mientras los droides intentaban descubrir que pasaba, ellos podían entrar.

-Bien. – miro al Jefe - ¿Lo has oído?

-Perfectamente general. Pero, ¿Cómo harán para que ambos tanques se disparen entre sí?

Maestro y aprendiz se miraron sin dejar de sonreír. Al ver esto, el Jefe les dio las órdenes a sus hombres. Ambos jedis apuntaron sus manos a los tanques. Estos empezaron a mover sus cañones.

* * *

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto el capitán droide al ver que el cañón del tanque se estaba moviendo.

-No lo sé, capitán. Se está moviendo solo.

El cañón siguió girando hasta que apunto al otro tanque, el cual también le estaba apuntando.

-Girad el cañón. – ordeno el capitán.

-No podemos. No responde.

Entonces ocurrió. 'Alguien' le dio al botón de disparar y las enormes balas de cañón salieron en dirección al otro.

BOOOM

BOOOM

Ambos cañones explotaron al impactar las balas en ellos. Una de las balas había dado en el cañón del otro mientras que la bala de este había impactado en medio del tanque. De ese modo ambas balas no chocaron.

La explosión producida por los tanques provoco que los droides que estaban cerca acabaran destrozados o volando debido a la onda expansiva producto de la explosión.

* * *

(Segundos antes)

-Apunta un poco más abajo para que no choquen las balas. – ordeno Torn a Shinji.

-Entendido.

Ambos estaban usando la Fuerza para mover los cañones de ambos tanques.

-¿Listo?

-Si.

-Fuego.

Usando su mano restante, 'pulsaron' el botón de fuego como si se tratara de un control remoto. Ambos tanques dispararon y explotaron cuando las balas impactaron.

BOOOM

BOOOM

Tuvieron que cubrirse ya que la explosión del tanque más cercano destruyo los cristales. Ambos jedis volvieron a asomarse por la ventana para ver como el tanque estaba destruido y los droides de ambos grupos estaban o destruidos o en el suelo medio rotos.

-¡Adelante! – ordeno Torn mientras salía corriendo hacia la entrada de las minas.

Shinji salió corriendo detrás de su maestro. Mientras los droides se incorporaban, ambos grupos se dividieron. Torn y Shinji entraron a las minas junto a catorce clones. El otro grupo, liderado por el Jefe de Escuadrón, había atravesado la calle hasta llegar a otro edificio. En un principio ese edificio tenía más salidas, las cuales podían usar para ir acercándose hasta el palacio del Senado.

A los diez minutos de la explosión de ambos tanques. Cien droides de combate y cuatro tanques llegaron, siendo liderados por un neimoidiano.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Uno de los droides, que se encontraba completo, se acercó hasta el neimoidiano.

-No lo sabemos General. Creemos que fue un fallo en el sistema.

-¿Un fallo en el sistema?

-Exacto General.

-Entiendo. Es decir, que nadie los ataco.

-Cierto, General.

-…

El neimoidiano empezó a observar todo el lugar. Los dos tanques estaban destruidos mientras eran consumidos por el fuego y expulsaban un humo muy negro. Alrededor suyo había trozos de droides. No había ninguna prueba de que hubiera sido un ataque de algún grupo rebelde o del Ejercito Clon. No había recibido ningún informe en el que le dijeran que habían llegado a la superficie del planeta.

-¿Ordenes General?

-Deshaceos de lo que no sirva. Además, quiero que estén atentos en las galerías.

-Recibido General.

El neimoidiano se fue de ahí, no sin antes ordenar que dos tanques y un grupo de cincuenta droides custodiaran la entrada a las minas.

* * *

(Con Torn y Shinji)

Ambos jedis, junto al pequeño grupo de clones, habían atravesado la entrada de las minas. El túnel medía aproximadamente cinco metros de ancho y cuatro de altura. Lo único que iluminaba el lugar eran las pocas luces del lugar.

-Si empezamos un combate aquí esto podría venirse abajo. – comento Shinji.

-Cierto. Lo mejor será llegar cuanto antes. ¿Tienes el mapa de las minas y galerías? – pregunto Torn.

-Si. Aunque los mapas que tengo guardados son de hace tres años. No sé si se habrán producido cambios en las minas o galerías.

-En ese caso, lo mejor será seguir el camino y esperar que no haya habido cambios.

Los jedis mantenían sus espadas en sus manos, pero sin activarlas. Los clones también tenían sus armas preparadas. Ninguno se podía fiar. Habían estado caminando por diez minutos y por el momento la cosa no iba mal.

-*¿General Torn? Aquí Jefe Rojo.*

-*Dime.*

-*Nos encontramos a mitad de camino. Al parecer a los diez minutos del ataque a los tanques han activado las alarmas. Parece ser que por precaución ya que no se ha hecho un llamamiento para nuestra búsqueda.*

-*Entendido. ¿Habéis tenido problemas?*

-*Ninguno, general.*

-*Bien. Si llegáis a tener alguno o llegáis al objetivo, avisadme.*

-*Entendido general.*

Ambos cortaron la comunicación.

-¿Ocurre algo, maestro?

-Nada importante. Al parecer han activado las alarmas, pero no saben nada de nosotros.

-¿Y eso es algo bueno? – sonó sarcástico.

-Mejor a que sepan que somos nosotros, ¿no?

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la primera galería del camino. El lugar era jodidamente inmenso. El camino, ahora formado por un puente de metal, colgaba por encima del agua. En ese lugar las luces eran más potentes, ya que iluminaban el lugar entero. Con sumo cuidado fueron pasando uno por uno. Cuando estaban a medio puente, Shinji paro de golpe.

-Maestro…

-Si. También lo he percibido.

Torn hizo un gesto a uno de los clones. Este se adelantó hasta estar detrás del maestro jedi. Unos pasos empezaron a sonar. El sonido metálico se escuchó cada vez más fuerte. Al final, al otro lado de la galería se pudo ver como aparecieron dos superdroides de combate B-2.

-Mierda. Esto no es bueno. Shinji.

-Si.

No podían empezar un combate en las galerías, y menos contra esos droides.

-Disparad cuando os diga.

-Sí señor.

Los clones apuntaron sus armas a los superdroides. Sin perder más tiempo, Shinji y Torn usaron la Fuerza para inmovilizar a los superdroides.

-Fuego.

Disparando varias veces contra ellos, los clones destrozaron a los dos superdroides. Cuando dejaron de disparar, Torn y Shinji dejaron de usar la fuerza y los superdroides cayeron al suelo lentamente, destrozados.

-Esto no es bueno. Aún nos queda un buen trecho hasta llegar al palacio del Senado.

Siguieron caminando, pasando de largo a los dos superdroides que yacían destruidos en el suelo. Iban a paso normal, pero atentos a cualquier droide que pudiera aparecer en el lugar. Según avanzaban por el lugar iban encontrando más droides o superdroides. Para evitar que les detectaran siempre usaban la misma forma. Los jedis los inmovilizaban y los clones los destruían. Algunas veces no hacía falta, ya que los jedis los destruían con sus espadas.

-*General Torn, hemos llegado al objetivo. ¿Dónde se encuentra usted?*

-*Estamos a cinco minutos. ¿Podéis esperarnos?*

-*Sin problemas. Por suerte los edificios tenían varias salidas por las que podíamos esquivar a los droides.*

-*Eso está bien. Cuando de la señal tendréis que infiltraron en el palacio. Nos veremos en la zona 3 sección 45.*

-*Entendido.*

-Zona 3 sección 45. – murmuro Shinji – A veces me pregunto porque tenemos que llamar a nuestro punto de reunión de esa manera.

-Porque queda más chula. – sonrió el rubio.

Después de cinco minutos caminando por las minas llegaron al objetivo. El lugar era un ascensor, el cual llevaba hasta la salida de las minas. Torn y Shinji fueron los primeros en subir para ver que les esperaba fuera. Con todo el cuidado del mundo, abrieron la puerta para ver lo justo y necesario. Fuera había apenas cuatro droides. El problema era en el camino que había entre el palacio del Senado y la salida de las minas. Se notaba que habían fortalecido mucho el lugar. Había cañones anti-aéreos, cañones de protones semiautomáticos J-1, tanques terrestres armados, cañones de artillería pesada, tanques droides IC-227, tanques blindados de asalto y centenares de droides.

-Bueeeeeno… podría ser peor. – comento Torn.

Y entonces se escuchó, el sonido de vehículos volando. Se trataban de droides tri-caza y bombarderos.

-Es peor. ¡Porque siempre tiene alguien que decir esa frase!

-Cálmate. No vamos a enfrentarnos a ellos… por ahora. Lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar un modo de llegar hasta el palacio del Senado. *Jefe Rojo, ¿Dónde estáis situados?*

-*Aquí Jefe Rojo. Estamos al otro lado de ustedes.*

-*¿Hay muchos droides en vuestro lado?*

-*Nada de lo que no podamos ocuparnos, señor.*

-*Por nuestro lado hay demasiados. Tendremos que buscar otro modo de llegar hasta allí. – Se quedó pensando mientras miraba el holograma del lugar – Intentare llegar por otro camino. Vosotros infiltraos ya.*

-*Entendido.*

Cortaron la conexión.

-Por donde iremos, maestro.

-Solo te diré que tendremos que darnos una buena ducha.

Shinji tembló al imaginar por donde quería ir su maestro, y solo había un sitio.

* * *

Alcantarillas. Habían vuelto a usar las jodias alcantarillas. Shinji no sabía si es que a su maestro le encantaban o lo hacía para joderle. Como toda ciudad, las alcantarillas se encontraban en un nivel intermedio entre la ciudad y las galerías de agua.

Shinji no estaba para nada alegre. Los jedis se identificaban por ser serenos y tranquilos, pero en este caso Shinji quería matar a su maestro de una forma horrible.

-¿Ocurre algo Shinji?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Ah?

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir por las alcantarillas?

-Bueno… no había otra forma. Era esto o enfrentarnos al ejercito droide.

-¿Y no podíamos haber seguido hasta estar justo debajo del palacio y luego haber subido hasta arriba atravesando las minas ocultas?

Torn paro de golpe, haciendo que Shinji y los clones parasen su marcha. El hombre rubio se volvió hacia su aprendiz y le miro asombrado.

-¿Habían minas secretas?

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

Shinji estaba respirando hondo mientras intentaba mantener el control de sus emociones, pero le estaba costando.

-Maestro, ¿no me escuchaste cuando hablamos antes?

-¿Cuándo?

-Poco después de haber llegado a las minas.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-Pues mira tú que no. – sonrió nervioso.

-Le pienso decir sobre esto a la maestra Angeline.

La cara del rubio se puso blanca.

-¡NOOO! ¡CUALQUIER COSA MENOS ESA!

-Lo siento maestro, pero debe aprender a escuchar.

En el fondo, Shinji deseaba ver a su maestro ser 'regañado' por la jedi. Después de que Torn pidiera a Shinji, de la forma más humillante, que no le dijera nada a la mujer, el pequeño grupo retomo la marcha. Llegaron a un punto en el que aparecían unas escaleras que ascendían hacia arriba. Las subieron y cuando llegaron al final abrieron una escotilla. Al abrirla vieron un pasillo pequeño en el que no había absolutamente nadie. Primero salieron los jedis y después ayudaron a los clones a sacar las armas.

-Bien. ¿Dónde estamos ahora?

Shinji volvió a sacar el aparato, pero esta vez el holograma creo una imagen 3D del palacio del Senado.

-Estamos aquí, en la parte más baja. Tendremos que subir treinta pisos hasta llegar al nivel cero. Allí debería encontrarse el Jefe Rojo con el resto del Escuadrón. Una vez allí deberemos ascender unos cincuenta pisos hasta llegar a la planta en la que se reúnen los líderes. Deberemos atravesar tres pasillos para llegar a la sala presidencial.

-Ya veo. ¿Sabemos cuántos droides hay arriba? – pregunto Torn al uno de los clones.

-Según nuestros escáneres, hay un gran número de ellos antes de llegar al nivel cero.

-Bien. Por ahora usaremos armas cortas y pequeñas. Dejaremos las pesadas para cuando lleguemos al nivel cero.

-Entendido señor.

Empuñando sus espadas láseres y pistolas, los jedis y clones empezaron a avanzar a través del pasillo. Después de correr y destruir droides durante cinco minutos, llegaron a unos ascensores.

-Podríamos usarlos. Hay dos y serían suficientes para que quepamos todos. Lo malo es que solo llegan hasta el nivel cero. – explico Shinji.

-Bien. Pero tendremos que destruir las cámaras.

-Entendido maestro.

Ambos jedis llamaron a los ascensores y estos empezaron a bajar.

VIUM

VIUM

Ambos jedis activaron sus espadas laser para atacar a cualquier droide que hubiera en los ascensores. Cuando llegaron se abrieron. Dentro no había nada. Con cuidado se asomaron. Asomándose un poco vieron que las cámaras estaban encima de la puerta.

-Maestro.

-Ya las he visto. En cuanto las destruyamos sabrán que algo anda mal. Deberemos ser rápidos. *Jefe Rojo, aquí el general Connell.*

-*Adelante General Connell.*

-*Vamos a subir por unos ascensores centrales hasta el nivel cero. Si los droides se interponen en nuestra salida deberán eliminarlos antes de que lleguemos. Una vez estemos reunidos deberemos subir hasta el piso veinte y llegar a la sala presidencial.*

-*Entendido. Los esperaremos en el nivel cero.*

-Perfecto. Preparaos para luchar.

Ambos jedis destruyeron las cámaras con las espadas laser. Una vez destruidas se dividieron en dos grupos. En uno estaba Shinji y en el otro Torn.

-Nos vemos en el nivel cero.

-Bien. Adelante.

Pulsaron los botones y empezaron a ascender hacia el nivel cero. Los clones preparaban la artillería pesada mientras los jedis se calmaban.

* * *

(Con el Jefe Rojo)

El grupo formado por el Jefe Rojo se encontraba ya dentro del palacio del Senado. Habían recibido las órdenes de su General. Se movían de forma cautelosa hasta llegar a los ascensores centrales. Desgraciadamente un grupo de cincuenta droides, diez superdroides de combate B-2 y cinco droidekas estaban delante de los ascensores, preparados para abrir fuego.

-Mierda. Esto es peor de lo que esperaba. Debemos deshacernos de ellos antes de que lleguen el General y los demás. – comento el Jefe Rojo.

-Creo que puedo hacerlo, señor.

Uno de los soldados llevaba un lanzamisiles.

-Ya que. Vamos a armarla gorda.

El soldado se puso en posición y cargo el lanzamisiles.

-Espere a que dé la orden.

-Sí señor.

El Jefe Rojo se encontraba observando los números de los ascensores. No avanzaban muy veloz, pero cuando llegaron a tres dio la orden.

-¡Fuego!

FIUM

El misil salió disparado y voló hasta los droides.

BOOOM

El misil impacto justo en medio del grupo droide, destruyendo prácticamente a todos.

* * *

BOOOM

El sonido de una fuerte explosión llamo la atención del grupo que estaba en los ascensores. Con las espadas laser activadas y las armas en mano, estaban preparados para disparar nada más se abrieran las puertas. Para su sorpresa, cuando estas se abrieron, lo único que había eran trozos destrozados de distintos tipos de droides. El lugar en el que se encontraban era una sala gigantesca de dos plantas. No tenían columnas. Las ventanas eran muy alargadas pero estrechas y el techo era en cúpula.

-¡General!

En el segundo piso estaba asomado el Jefe Rojo. Al recibir el llamado de este, el grupo de los jedis corrió hasta llegar donde se encontraba el resto.

-Buen trabajo.

-No es nada señor, pero debemos movernos, no tardaran en llegar hasta aquí.

-Tienes razón. ¡Escuchad! ¡Ahora tendremos que subir cincuenta pisos sin usar los ascensores! ¡Habrá que tener cuidado porque ahora saben que estamos aquí! ¡Vamos! – ordeno Torn.

Con rapidez, los clones cogieron las armas y empezaron a correr detrás de los jedis. Corrieron a través de la gigantesca entrada mientras disparaban contra los droides.

PIUM

PIUM

PIUM

VIUM

VIUM

Las alarmas no tardaron en sonar.

-¡Mierda! ¡Seguid avanzando!

* * *

(Con la flora)

-Capitán, hemos recibido nueva información.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-El General Connell ha llegado hasta el palacio del Senado, pero parece ser que han tenido que iniciar un combate y ahora saben que están ahí.

-Entiendo.

-¡Capitán! – grito uno de los hombres que 'vigilaban' la flota Separatista.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Detecto movimiento en la flota Separatista! ¡Están sacando sus cazas!

-… preparen a nuestros cazas. Quiero que estén listos cuando el enemigo venga a por nosotros.

-¡Entendido!

-¿Qué pasara con el General Connell?

-Esperaremos a ver si pueden completar la misión. En caso de que no lo consigan pediremos refuerzos.

-Entendido, señor.

* * *

(Con Torn y Shinji minutos después)

El grupo clon liderado por Torn se encontraba parado debido a una barricada formada por los droides. No tenían mucho tiempo. Tenían la barricada justo en frente y por detrás se acercaban más droides. Lo único que podían hacer era una batalla de desgaste.

-Maestro, tenemos que hacer algo. – hablo Shinji – Seguramente ya estén sacando a los líderes de la sala presidencial.

-Tienes razón. Pero aún nos quedan seis pisos.

Shinji se puso a mirar el pasillo. Tendría unos diez metros de anchura. Había grandes columnas en las cuales se estaban cubriendo. También había grandes ventanas. Fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea.

-Maestro, podríamos usar las ventanas.

-¿?

-Me acuerdo de una historia que me conto la Senadora Amidala. Cuando tuvieron que combatir en Naboo hace tantos años. Al parecer usaron las ventanas para escapar de una situación parecida.

-… eso podría funcionar. El problema es que no sabemos si podremos hacer lo mismo.

-Yo me encargo.

El joven padawan se acercó hasta la ventana que tenía al lado y la abrió. La caída era bastante grande y no había lugar para apoyarse na más que la pequeña repisa. Cuando miro hacia arriba pudo ver que sobresalía un gran borde justo en el techo, con el cual podrían agarrar sus cuerdas.

-Maestro.

-Infórmame.

-Desgraciadamente la repisa es demasiado pequeña como para ponernos de pie, pero en el techo hay un gran borde que sobresale.

-¿Entonces?

-Podemos saltar.

-… ¿A cuántos pisos está el techo?

-Cinco. Nos dejaría uno por debajo de la sala presidencial.

-Entiendo. Es arriesgado, pero o es eso o esperamos a que lleguen el resto de droides. Jefe Rojo.

-Dígame, General.

-Ha escuchado lo que ha dicho mi aprendiz.

-Sí señor, pero me parece muy arriesgado. Si fallamos podríamos morir. Ustedes podrían salvarse con la Fuerza, pero mis hombres no.

-Entiendo. Deme cuatro hombres.

-Bien señor. – el Jefe Rojo hizo un gesto a cuatro hombres que estaban junto a Shinji, estos asintieron.

Tren corrió desde el lado contrario, en el cual se encontraba, y llego hasta estar al lado de Shinji. Abrieron las ventanas y miraron el techo.

-Esto será muy complicado. Si fallamos se acabó la misión.

-Lo se maestro. – Miro a los cuatro clones que los iban a acompañar – Esperad a que lo hagamos nosotros.

-Entendido señor.

Ambos jedis se pusieron de pie en la mini repisa de la ventana y de espaldas a la caída. Se agarraron de la ventana para no caer hasta estar en posición. Inclinaron sus piernas para conseguir impulso. Entonces, con toda la fuerza que tenían, saltaron hacia el aire. No paso ni dos segundos para que, desde su cinturón, salieran dos cuerdas. Estas fueron a gran velocidad hacia el techo, enganchándose perfectamente. Esto provoco que ambos jedis quedaran en el aire.

-Bien. Primera parte conseguida. Os toca. – hablo Torn.

-Bien, señor.

Dos clones imitaron su gesto, pero parándose más separados, para no chocar con los jedis. Se impulsaron y saltaron. Sus cuerdas también consiguieron sujetarse del techo. Luego fue el turno de los dos últimos. Saltaron y lanzaron sus cuerdas. Desgraciadamente uno de ellos, del lado de Shinji, no consiguió enganchar su cuerda, cayendo al suelo.

-¡AHHH!

-¡Mierda!

El joven padawan puso su mano en dirección al clon que caía. Usando la Fuerza evito que siguiera cayendo. Poco a poco fue subiéndolo.

-¡No te quedes parado! ¡Vuelve a lanzar tu cuerda! – ordeno Torn.

-¡Si señor!

Mientras Shinji lo 'sujetaba' el clon volvió a lanzar su cuerda, acertando esta vez en engancharse.

-Fiu. Muchas gracias por salvarme, señor.

-No me dé las gracias soldado. Aún nos queda lo más difícil.

Empezaron a escalar hacia los pisos superiores. No tardaron mucho en conseguir llegar. Cuando lo hicieron los clones usaron sus pistolas para destruir las ventanas. Entonces se impulsaron hasta que consiguieron saltar dentro, tomando posición al instante para luchar. Por suerte no se encontraron con ningún droide.

-Parece que hemos tenido suerte. *Jefe Rojo, aquí el General Connell.*

-*Le escucho, General. ¿Han conseguido llegar?*

-*Así es. Hemos llegado todos. Parece ser que no hay nadie. Ahora iremos a la sala presidencial.*

-*Entendido General. Nosotros la liaremos aquí abajo.*

-*Recibido.* Bien, adelante.

VIUM

VIUM

Activando sus espadas y los clones empuñando sus armas, llegaron a la sala presidencial. En cuanto mismo abrieron las puertas. Una decena de droides de combate B1 abrieron fuego. Los clones se movieron para cubrirse mientras los jedis desviaban o devolvían los disparos láseres con sus espadas.

PIUM

PIUM

PIUM

VIUM

VIUM

VIUM

VIUM

Por suerte los droides de combate B1 no eran un problema. No tardaron ni un minuto en destruirlos. Cuando acabaron observaron la habitación mientras buscaban a los líderes. La habitación era de doble piso. Tenía una mesa redonda justo en el centro. Las ventanas eran pequeñas y apenas habían decoración.

-Buscad en alguna parte. Quiero saber si hay algún pasadizo secreto en esta habitación.

-Entendido señor. Adelante.

Los jedis y clones empezaron a buscar en cada rincón de la habitación, sin encontrar nada.

-¿Dónde estarán?

-¡Maestro!

Los clones y Torn se acercaron hasta donde estaba Shinji. El joven jedi estaba debajo de la mesa.

-¿Qué has encontrado?

Debajo de la mesa había un botón, no muy visible. Se encontraba justo en el medio y tenía el mismo color que el resto del mueble, camuflándolo. El castaño lo pulso y se empezó a escuchar un sonido mecánico. Con gran rapidez salió de debajo de la mesa. Unos segundos después el suelo de debajo de la mesa empezó a subir. El espacio cogía toda la mesa y las sillas. Unos segundos después aparecía una entrada secreta que parecía ser que bajaba hacia abajo. Con gran cuidado, los jedis y dos clones bajaron las escaleras. Los otros dos se quedaron cuidando el lugar. Parecía haber bajado un piso cuando apareció una pequeña sala. En ella había unas quince personas y cinc o droides. Sin esperar un segundo, ambos jedis lanzaron sus espadas, atravesando dos droides para luego usar la fuerza y estrellar los dos restantes contra la pared.

-¿Se encuentran bien?

-Si. Muchas gracias.

-¿Dónde están los Separatistas?

-Se fueron al saber que habíais llegado hasta aquí. Nos encerraron aquí dentro y destruyeron los controles para poder salir. Al estar aquí dentro no sabemos dónde se encuentran.

-Entendido. Lo mejor será salir de aquí. Debemos avisar a la flota y ustedes a su ejército.

-Sera lo mejor. Ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos a la Republica.

Con rapidez los jedis, clones y líderes salieron de la pequeña sala. Cuando salieron, los líderes empezaron a usar los comunicadores para hablar con el ejército que poseían.

-¿Tienen alguna flota espacial?

-Así es, maestro jedi. Pero parece ser que los droides de combate las custodian. Ordenare a nuestros mejores hombres que los eliminen para que nuestros pilotos ayuden a su flota.

-Eso será lo mejor. *Jefe Rojo. Aquí el General Connell. Hemos liberado a los líderes y ahora mandaran a su flota a luchar contra los Separatistas. Informe a la flota.*

-*Recibido, General.*

* * *

(En la flota)

La flota había iniciado el combate. Los cazas Separatistas habían ido a por las Naves de Asalto. Habiendo previsto eso, el Capitán de la flota mando a los cazas a que protegieran las naves. Los Cruceros de Ataque mantendrían a las naves principales Separatistas a raya.

-Capitán. El General Connell ha conseguido liberar a los líderes y ahora mandaran a su flota para ayudarnos.

-Esas son muy buenas noticas. Bien, ¡ataquen con todo a las naves Separatistas!

-¡Si señor!

* * *

Unas cuantas horas después, la flota del planeta había ido al espacio para ayudar a la flota de la Republica. El ataque a la capital fue increíble. El ejército planetario había tardado en reunirse. La capital estaba en ruinas. El ejército droide había destruido gran parte, provocando miles y miles de muertes. El grupo comandado por Torn había evacuado a los líderes a un lugar seguro. Tuvieron que pasar muchas más horas antes de que las Naves de Asalto llegaran, haciendo que los soldados y maquinas clones pudieran luchar contra el Ejercito Separatista. Por suerte, después de muchos meses, los Separatistas fueron derrotados y el planeta volvió a manos de la Republica.


	5. Doble A

Ni Evangelion ni Star Wars me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: gracias amigo.

Guest: tienes razón. Shinji es el que siempre se libra y tiene súper poderes, por eso quise que Asuka también se librara.

Edge Maverick: jejeje, habrá que esperar para esos encuentros XD. Si de tas cuenta podrás notar que carácter tiene cada uno, pista… va acorde a su estilo de lucha. Con Rei habrá que esperar. Ya tengo pensado como acabara ella, y eso no lo cambiare XD. Me refería a que no metería romance de Shinji o Asuka. Para Touji será Hikari. Para Rei habrá que esperar casi al final, pero tendrá pareja, quien? No lo diré XD.

Este fic contiene violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría T.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.**

* * *

_**Notas importantes abajo**_

* * *

Capítulo 4:

**DOBLE A**

Al mismo tiempo que Shinji y Torn se encontraban haciendo su misión particular, Asuka y Angeline tenían la suya propia, la cual constaba de destruir un súper arsenal que había en el planeta Dantooin. Hace un mes que el maestro Windu había ido hasta allí para ayudar al Ejercito Clon de la invasión de los Separatistas. Un gran ejército clon, liderado por el maestro jedi, hizo frente a los Separatistas. En medio de la batalla entre ambas fuerzas apareció un gigantesco tanque separatista, el cual generaba temblores sísmicos. Debido a esos temblores parte del Ejercito Clon pereció. El maestro Windu sobrevivió, pero perdió su sable laser. Tuvo que usar sus poderes para defenderse de los droides de combate B-2. Para su suerte los temblores también afectaron al Ejercito Separatista. Después de buscar por todas partes pudo encontrar su espada laser. Una vez que la consiguió, usó la Fuerza para poder llegar hasta la parte de arriba del tanque. Una vez ahí estuvo encima de la escotilla, acabo con los pilotos y lo destruyo desde dentro. El combate quedó en tablas. Según los espías clones, los Separatistas tenían más de un tanque gigante. Eso preocupo mucho a Windu. Desgraciadamente él no podía hacer nada. Ni él ni sus hombres podían ir hasta la base del Ejercito Separatista ya que debían detener cualquier ataque de este a las pequeñas ciudades del planeta. Por ese mismo motivo mando un mensaje a la Orden Jedi, para que enviaran a alguien en su ayuda.

* * *

(Coruscant)

Nos encontramos en una de las salas de entrenamiento del Templo Jedi. La sala donde estamos era bastante amplia, ya que era dedicada para las negociaciones agresivas… también conocido como el entrenamiento con sable láser.

En la sala se podían ver a dos mujeres jedis. Una tenía unos quince años, era pelirroja y de ojos azules. La otra era una mujer de unos cuarenta años, castaña y de ojos castaños. Ambas mujeres cruzaban sus espadas láser. Sus movimientos eran cortos, cerrados y veloces. No dejaban ninguna apertura a la otra. La pelea sin duda era algo increíble para quienes no estuvieran acostumbrados al uso de las espadas láser.

VIUM

VIUM

VIUM

CRASH

CRASH

CRASH

La maestra era la que solía atacar, buscando una apertura en la defensa de su padawan. Para su felicidad, Asuka no tenía ninguna. La joven pelirroja sabía cómo mantener su guardia y la distancia. Claro que Angeline no iba con todo. Si así fuera su padawan no aguantaría mucho contra ella. Le faltaba la experiencia, porque el talento y entrenamiento ya lo tenía.

-Je, parece que has mejorado Asuka. Tu estilo de pelea, la Forma III – Soresu, ha mejorado notablemente.

-Eso es porque se ajusta a mi estilo de pelea. Al igual que Shinji usa la Forma II – Makashi, la cual se ajusta a su estilo.

-Cierto. Tú eres más directa y agresiva, en cambio él es más relajado y elegante a la hora de combatir. Por eso cada uno usáis esa Forma.

-Por cierto maestra, ¿cómo crees que le ira a el maestro Torn y Shinji?

-Tengo la sensación de que les ira bien… aunque no sé porque tengo la certeza de que Torn hará algo nada agradable.

-Puede ser.

-Bien, menos charla y más entrenar.

-¡Si!

Una vez terminado el entrenamiento con espada láser, un hombre y una mujer conocidos por Asuka y Angeline entraron en la sala.

-Vicent. Elisa. Gusto veros. – saludo la maestra Angeline.

Vicent y Elisa habían sido quienes entrenaron a Shinji y Asuka en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y al uso de armas no jedi, osease cualquiera menos las espadas láser.

-Maestra Angeline. Mocosa. – saludo burlón a la última.

-Mastodonte. – saludo igual la pelirroja.

-¡Maldita mocosa! ¡Vamos a entrenar ahora mismo!

-Me parece bien. Ya tengo ganas de ganarte de una vez.

-¡Jajaja! ¡¿En serio lo crees?! ¡Vamos a ver cuánto has mejorado en este tiempo!

Ambos, Asuka y Vicent fueron hasta la sala donde empezaron a entrenar con el hombre y la mujer.

Vicent y Asuka se pusieron en posición. Ambos tenían un estilo de lucha igual. Usaban la fuerza física, la potencia y la rapidez. En cambio, Shinji y Elisa usaban más la técnica, la agilidad y la rapidez. Era lo mismo que con el combate con espadas láser.

-¡Bien enana! ¡Ven con lo que tengas! – sonrió arrogante el hombre.

Asuka cambio su mirada de desafiante a seria. Llevaba muchos años entrenando con ese hombre. Sabía perfectamente que podría dejarla en el hospital si no se controlaba, por lo que no podía ir jugando. Tenía que ir con todo desde el principio.

El primero en lanzarse fue Vicent. Intento dar un puñetazo a la cara de la pelirroja, pero ésta lo esquivo e intento darle una patada en las costillas. Gracias al impulso del puñetazo fallido, Vicent pudo moverse rápidamente para esquivar la patada de la pelirroja. También uso ese impulso para darle una patada giratoria a la altura de la cintura. En un principio iba a evitarla saltando, pero la experiencia le había enseñado que eso podría ser aprovechado por Vicent para darle un puñetazo con el impuso de la patada, por lo que decidió esquivarla agachándose estilo Matrix. Cuando estuvo en esa postura separo sus pies del suelo, cogió impulso con sus brazos e intento darle una patada con ambos pies en la cara del oji azul. Tuvo éxito, pero Vicent también lo tuvo. La pelirroja había conseguido golpear con fuerza la cara del castaño, pero el puño de este había dado en las costillas de la pelirroja. Vicent dio unos pasos para atrás y Asuka cayó al suelo sujetándose las costillas.

-Arg. Nada mal mocosa. Has conseguido que sangre por la nariz. Desgraciadamente yo tengo más fuerza, por lo que mi golpe a tus costillas es más doloroso que el que me has dado.

-Arg. Joder como duele. – murmuraba mientras se levantaba.

-Así me gusta. Esto apenas ha empezado. ¡Vamos!

En los largos años entrenando, Asuka y Shinji habían aprendido la lección de la mente sobre el cuerpo. A pesar del dolor del golpe, no tenía las costillas rotas ni fisuradas. Podía seguir peleando.

Vicent lanzaba golpes con ambos puños. Asuka solamente podía esquivarlos. Estuvo así un tiempo, esperando que el hombre se cansara un poco y entonces ella poder encontrar una apertura y golpearle. Después de dos minutos golpeando al aire, Vicent se cansó y Asuka encontró su apertura. Golpeando con fuerza, la pelirroja dio en el estómago del hombre. Este se agacho levemente producto del golpe. Eso basto para que la joven cogiera su cara con ambas manos y lo golpeara con la rodilla, haciendo que el hombre se incorporara muy mareado. Para rematarlo se puso a su lado, puso su pierna derecha detrás de la izquierda del castaño y, usando toda su fuerza, golpeo de nuevo en el estómago y lo tiro al suelo, provocando un buen golpe al hombre.

-Ahhh… ahhh… - respiraba entrecortada la chica.

-¡Arg! ¡Eso duele! – se quejaba el hombre.

-Je… je… parece que… te he derrumbado…

-Nada mal mocosa. Has aprendido bien.

-He aprendido del mejor.

-Oh. Me alabas mocosa, pero no me gustan tan niñas. – decía mientras se incorporaba, pero cayó al suelo gracias a un enorme dolor en las pelotas - … - ningún sonido salió de su boca. Sus ojos estaban como platos y la cara blanca.

Asuka lo había golpeado fuertemente en las pelotas. Si algo había que molestara a la pelirroja era que la llamaran niña. Tenía quince años, era algo que no soportaba.

-No me digas niña. – decía mientras se retiraba, sujetándose el lugar donde Vicent lo había golpeado.

Elisa se acercó hasta su compañero, se puso a su altura y le sonrió burlonamente.

-Eso te pasa por idiota, compañero.

A pesar de la pelea que había tenido con Vicent, Elisa curo rápidamente a la oji azul para continuar con el entrenamiento.

Durante una hora siguieron entrenando arduamente, hasta que quedaron totalmente agotadas. Quedaban dos años para que tanto Shinji como Asuka volvieran a la Tierra, por lo que su formación debía ser más rápida e igual de eficiente que las de los demás padawan. Ese era el principal motivo por el que ya hacían misiones tan peligrosas con sus maestros.

A pesar de esta centrada al cien por cien en el combate, pudo notar la presencia de uno de los maestros jedi de la Orden. Un anciano pequeño y verde entro en la sala. Ambas guardaron el sable láser e hicieron una reverencia al anciano.

-Maestro Yoda. –saludaron todos los de la sala.

El maestro miro a ambas jedis.

-Una misión debéis hacer.

-¿De qué se trata, maestro? – pregunto Angeline.

-¿La misión del maestro Windu conocéis?

-Si maestro. Su misión en Dantooin.

-Ayuda pedido ha.

-¿Ayuda?

Yoda asintió.

-Destruir un arsenal debéis. El ocupado esta con el Ejercito Separatista.

-Entiendo. Como él está ocupado reteniéndolos le es imposible destruir ese arsenal.

-Así es.

-Bien. Partiremos de inmediato. Prepárate Asuka.

-Entendido, maestra.

No tardaron ni una hora en subir cada una a su nave y despegar, camino de Dantooin. Al igual que Torn y Shinji, ambas tenían un Interceptor Ligero Eta-2.

* * *

(Dantooine)

Una vez que llegaron al Borde Exterior, tuvieron que volar hasta llegar a las coordenadas del planeta. Cuando llegaron al lugar pudieron verlo.

Dantooin era un mundo lejos del ajetreo y de las rutas comerciales galácticas, sin colonias industriales ni tecnología avanzada. Al igual que Tatooine, estaba controlado mayoritariamente por los Hutts. Tenía dos lunas, una cerca de la otra, pero no lo suficiente como para estrellarse entre ellas. La superficie del planeta era acuática en un setenta por ciento. Debido a esto existían varios continentes. Uno estaba en el ecuador y conectaba un gran continente al norte y otro al sur gracias a estrechos istmos, pero estaba aislado del continente del noroeste. El terreno del planeta estaba cubierto por sabanas. La atmosfera era una mezcla de gases con oxígeno. Debido a estas características, el planeta contaba con una enorme cantidad de fauna. También habían tribus nómadas establecidas en las costas, pero eran tan pocas que el planeta parecía deshabitado.

Era por ese motivo que los Separatistas habían elegido ese mundo en el Borde Exterior para tener su arsenal. A pesar de que Tatooine también estaba desierto, los Hutts tenían un control aún mayor.

Para suerte de ambas jedis, la flota Separatista no se encontraba cerca del planeta, por lo que podían aterrizar sin riesgo de ser detectadas.

* * *

Una vez que aterrizaron en la base clon, el maestro Windu las estaba esperando. La base era una llanura que estaba rodeada por un enorme bosque y una sabana. Dicha sabana conectaba la base clon con la separatista.

-Maestro Windu.

-Maestra Angeline, Asuka. Me alegra que enviaran a alguien.

-Estamos aquí para destruir la base de los Separatistas.

-Así es. Veo que os han informado.

El maestro camino hasta la sala de operaciones, siendo seguido de la castaña y la pelirroja.

-Para mí es imposible en este momento ir hasta la base Separatista. Su ejército se está moviendo hacia aquí, por lo que deberé quedarme para rechazarlos. Mientras nosotros luchamos aquí, vosotras podréis coger unos cuantos hombres y destruir la base.

Se vio un holograma en el que se mostraba el campo de batalla. El Ejercito Separatista era sin duda enorme, pero el Ejercito Clon tenía la ventaja de jugar en casa. El lugar donde ambos ejércitos se encontrarían era más ventajoso para los clones.

-Mostrad la base. – ordeno Windu.

-Sí señor.

La imagen esta vez mostro una cadena de montañas. Pero se centró en una, la más pequeña y la que daba al valle, el cual conectaba la base Separatista con el lugar donde se enfrentarían ambos ejércitos. Dentro de la montaña se podía ver que había varias gigantescas cuevas.

-No sabemos en qué momento los Separatistas construyeron esa cueva. Lo que sí sabemos es que no son naturales. Son artificiales. Hemos intentado destruirlas lanzando misiles, pero sus escudos nos hacen imposible acertar siquiera uno. Tampoco podemos acercarnos ya que su ejército siempre está ahí. Por eso hemos trazado este plan. Mientras nosotros mantenemos al Ejercito Separatista ocupado, vosotras y un grupo iréis hasta la base, os infiltrareis y las derrumbareis. De esta manera destruiremos sus recursos militares.

-Distraerlos. – susurro Asuka.

-¿Qué nos encontraremos dentro de las cuevas? – pregunto Angeline.

-De todo. Desde cazas hasta tanques, pasando por armas láser y blaster. Con todo lo que tienen allí podrían darnos combate durante meses sin necesidad de que vengan a rearmarlos.

-Entiendo. Necesitare un grupo de cincuenta hombres. Esas cuevas son demasiado grandes para un grupo menos pequeño.

-Me parece lógico. Cuando os de la señal podréis entrar a las cuevas. Hasta ese momento no se os ocurra entrar ni acercaros.

-Entendido maestro.

-De esta misión depende el futuro de este planeta.

-Bien. Nos marchamos. Que la Fuerza le acompañe maestro.

-Que la Fuerza os acompañe.

Sin más que añadir, Angeline y Asuka salieron para empezar su misión. Después de unos diez minutos, un grupo de cincuenta clones se acercó hasta ambas jedis, la cuales habían estado esperando cerca de los pequeños vehículos individuales clones.

-Maestra Angeline, soy el capitán Rogue. Mi escuadrón y yo iremos con ustedes hasta las cuevas. – decía un clon con marcas azules en el casco.

-Bien. Será mejor que empecemos a ir ya. Dentro de poco el maestro Windu iniciara la operación.

-Entendido. ¡Todos a sus vehículos!

Varios clones se subieron a vehículos individuales mientras que otros iban en vehículos para dos o cuatro. Angeline y Asuka cogieron el suyo propio.

-¿No eres un poco joven para subir a un vehículo? – preguntó con humor Angeline.

-¿No soy un poco joven para luchar en una guerra? – preguntó con el mismo tono Asuka.

-Touché. ¡Vámonos!

Los vehículos empezaron a moverse mientras el maestro Windu observaba desde la base para luego dirigir su mirada a donde se llevaría a cabo el enfrentamiento con el Ejercito Separatista.

* * *

Después de una hora, el grupo de clones liderados por Angeline, llegaron a su objetivo. A varios kilómetros de distancia podían observar a lo que quedaba del Ejercito Separatista. El gordo del ejército había ido al combate con las tropas de Windu, por lo que no quedaban muchos. Aun si los droides que quedaban alertaran al ejército, este tardaría horas en volver. Eso se debía a que deberían estar defendiéndose del Ejercito Clon. La opción no era muy lógica.

Se encontraban en una de las montañas que había al lado de la que se encontraba la base Separatista. El lugar era cubierto por enormes árboles en los que podían camuflarse. Los animales se alejaban del grupo nada más verlos. Angeline, Asuka y Rogue se acercaron hasta un acantilado, por el cual podían ver perfectamente la base enemiga.

En la gigantesca entrada a las cuevas donde estaba el arsenal había dos tanques y varias decenas de droides B2. En las laderas de la montaña, así como en su cima, había dispositivos antiaéreos. También podían contarse varios tri cazas. Estaba claro que los Separatistas no se imaginaban un ataque sorpresa en su propia base.

Una vez que escucharon las explosiones en la distancia supieron que la batalla había empezado. El comunicador de Angeline empezaba a sonar.

-Maestro Windu.

-*Hemos empezado el ataque y llamado su atención. Podéis comenzar la operación.*

-Entendido maestro. – apago el comunicador – Bien, en marcha. Intentad ser rápidos y que no nos descubran. Si lo hacen no podremos poner las cargas y destruir las cuevas.

-Entendido. ¡Adelante!

Con agilidad, velocidad y sobre topo discreción, los clones y ambas jedis bajaron por las cuestas de las montañas en las que se encontraban. Cada clon llevaba una carga explosiva de considerable tamaño. Con las cincuenta que tenían en total podrían derrumbar las paredes y conseguir que la montaña se viniera abajo.

Una vez consiguieron llegar hasta la base de la montaña se escondieron entre los enormes árboles. Que había cerca de la entrada. Las decenas de droides B2 patrullaban el lugar y los tanques estaban preparados para abrir fuego.

-¡Achús!

-¿Te has resfriado, maestra?

-No. Tengo la sensación de que alguien está hablando de mí.

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos? Será difícil infiltrarnos con los tanques y los droides.

El problema es que no sabemos que habrá ahí dentro. Quien sabe cuántos droides, tanques o demás habrá. Esto es muy complicado.

Asuka miro a Rogue y pregunto.

-¿No hay alguna entrada secreta?

-Me temo que no. Hemos revisado la montaña decenas de veces y no hemos encontrado nada. Solo tiene una entrada.

-No es buena idea, pero supongo que por eso tienen todos esos antiaéreos.

-Entonces ¿qué hacemos?

-Primero debemos saber que hay dentro de la cueva. Necesitamos a alguien dentro.

-Yo me ofrezco maestra.

-¡!

-Soy más pequeña y veloz. Puedo usar el comunicador una vez este dentro e informa de todo.

-Pero, ¿qué haremos luego?

-… - Asuka se quedó pensando durante un momento – Una vez que ya sepamos cuantos hay dentro podríamos crear una distracción cerca de la entrada para sacarlos y poner las cargas.

-Es arriesgado, pero no tenemos otro plan. Bien Asuka, contamos contigo.

-Sí, maestra.

La joven padawan corrió de árbol en árbol mientras se iba acercando a la base. Una vez que estuvo cerca pudo contar todos los droides que se interponían entre ella y la entrada de la base. En total había siete droides. Se encontraban hablando entre ellos sobre la batalla que se llevaba a cabo lejos de la base. Al ver que no dejaban de charlar decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Usando la Fuerza, movió la mano de uno de los droides y apretando el gatillo disparo a otros dos.

PIUM

PIUM

Eso llamo la atención de los demás droides y los dos tanques. Cuando vieron que era uno de los droides disparando a otro fueron a ver que estaba sucediendo. Eso fue suficiente para Asuka para conseguir entrar en la base. Una vez que entro se ocultó con velocidad, aumentada con la Fuerza, en unas enormes cajas. Se asomó para ver cuantos droides había en total. Para sorpresa de la pelirroja no había más que ahí fuera. No superaban ni los treinta. Eso sin duda era algo de lo más extraño teniendo en cuenta que era su base y que estaban en una guerra. Supuso que el no esperar un ataque sorpresa provoco que no hubieran más droides. Pudo observar varios corredores, los cuales iban hasta las demás cuevas. Eso sí sería más complicado ya que apenas tenía donde esconderse.

Aumentando su velocidad con la Fuerza, Asuka fue corriendo de caja en caja mientras se ocultaba de los droides. Saco su comunicador y hablo con su maestra.

-Maestra. Aquí Asuka.

-*Informame.*

-En la primera cueva hay un total de veintisiete droides de combate B2. Ahora voy a ir a la segunda cueva.

-*Entendido. Deja que la Fuerza te guie.*

-Entendido maestra.

Llego hasta los corredores. Antes de entrar a uno de los tres que había se concentró y, como dijo su maestra, dejo que la Fuerza la guiara. Durante dos segundos estuvo concentrada, hasta que empezó a correr por el corredor de la derecha. El camino era bastante empinado y serpenteante. Eso hacía que tuviera que r a paso lento. Una vez llego a la segunda cueva pudo observar que esta era aún más grande que la de la entrada. Pudo ver que habían unos nueve tanques gigantes y gigantescas cagas de no dudoso contenido. Se preguntaba cómo sería posible sacarlos de ahí por los pequeños corredores. Por narices tenía que haber alguna entrada secreta que no hubiera sido captada por los escáneres de los clones.

-Maestra.

-*Dime.*

-He entrado en la segunda cueva a través del corredor de la derecha.

-*¿Y qué has encontrado?*

-Nueve tanques gigantes, como los que describía el maestro Windu.

-*¿Nueve? ¿Cómo es posible que haya nueve tanques gigantes ahí dentro? Tiene que haber una entrada secreta. Escúchame bien, deja de observar las cuevas y encuentra esa entrada. Tiene que ser lo suficientemente grande como para que esos tanques puedan salir al exterior.*

-Entendido maestra. Informare cuando la encuentre.

-*Bien.*

Apaga el comunicador.

-"Tiene que estar aquí." – pensaba mientras miraba a todos lados. En la gigantesca cueva había un total de treinta droides de combate B2.

VIUM

Activo su espada láser. Con sigilo llego hasta el primer grupo. El grupo estaba formado por tres droides. Debía destruirlos rápido para evitar follones. Lanzo una pequeña piedra que encontró.

Ante el ruido de la piedra golpeando el suelo, los droides miraron hacia donde había venido el sonido, distrayéndose.

ZAS

ZAS

ZAS

Los tres droides fueron cortados por la mitad con tres movimientos rápidos, cortos y secos. Tres menos, quedaban veintisiete. Debía destruir a todos los droides y bloquear los corredores para poder buscar tranquilamente la entrada. Durante los siguientes minutos estuvo destruyendo a los droides uno por uno o en grupo. Solía usar la misma táctica, lanzar algo, hacer que los droides se distrajesen y luego destruirlos. No tardó mucho en conseguir destruirlos a todos.

VIUM

Una vez que no hubo más droides guardo su sable láser y se dispuso a bloquear los corredores. Estos fueron bloqueados con las enormes cajas que había en la cueva. Para suerte de los jedis, estos usaban la Fuerza, por lo que no tenía problema ninguno en poder mover las enormes cajas. Una vez que termino ese paso se dispuso a buscar la entrada. Se subió a la caja más alta y observo toda la cueva. A simple vista no parecía que esta tuviera alguna señal de dicha entrada. Al no ver ningún indicio se bajó y fue hasta los tanques. Sin duda esos tanques eran gigantescos. Prácticamente se podría decir que era el doble o triple de grande que los normales. Todos miraban en la misma dirección, hacia la misma pared. Eso le dio a la pelirroja una idea de donde se podía encontrar. Camino hasta la pared y empezó a revisarla con el tacto. Ahí debía encontrarse. Exploraba y exploraba hasta que sintió algo metálico. Reviso con mimo ese lugar, dándose cuenta de que había un teclado. Toco un botón y en la pantalla aparecía que debía poner una contraseña.

-Maestra.

-*Informa.*

-He encontrado la entrada, pero parece ser que el teclado necesita una clave.

-*Entiendo. Escucha, necesito que actives tu localizador durante tres segundos para saber exactamente donde te encuentras. De esta manera podremos ir hasta allí. En cuanto pase los tres segundos deberás apagarlo. Seguramente los droides también te localicen. Espero que hayas tomado precauciones.*

-Las he tomado, maestra.

-*Esa es mi aprendiz. Bien, adelante.*

Asuka cogió el localizador de su cinturón y lo activo durante tres segundos.

PI

[1]

[2]

[3]

PI

-¿Maestra?

-*Te tenemos. Vamos hacia allá. Para despistar armaremos un poco de jaleo aquí fuera. No te muevas de tu posición.*

-Entendido.

NION

NION

Las alarmas empezaron a sonar. La habían descubierto.

-Tsk. Mierda.

No tardaron ni dos segundos para que las cajas empezaran a hacer sonido. Los droides estaban intentando entrar.

VIUM

Asuka ya estaba preparada para defenderse mientras llegaba su maestra.

BOOOM

BOOOM

BOOOM

BOOOM

A pesar de estar lejos de la entrada principal podía oír las explosiones que debía haber fuera. Tuvo el presentimiento de los clones habían empezado con el intento de distracción. No tardo mucho para que los droides consiguieran apartar las cajas de los corredores. Empezando a disparar nada más vieron a Asuka.

-Joder. – se quejó la oji azul.

PIUM

PIUM

PIUM

PIUM

PIUM

Los droides entraban de dos en dos pero rápidamente. A pesar de que podía librarse de los primeros, en cuestión de segundos la cueva estaba llena de droides, por lo que tuvo que guarecerse en las cajas.

-¡Maestra!

-*¡Asuka! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!*

-¡Me han encontrado! ¡El lugar está ahora repleto de droides!

-*¡Entiendo! ¡Estamos llegando! ¡Aguanta un poco!*

-¡Es fácil decirlo!

PIUM

PIUM

PIUM

Disparos y más disparos. A Asuka cada vez le costaba más desviarlos y destruir a los droides. Seguramente todos los que estaban en las otras cuevas ahora estaban en la suya.

Rompió una de las cajas para encontrarse con pistolas láser y blaster. Cogió una y sostuvo su espada con su mano izquierda. Por suerte era ambidiestra, pero tenía mejor puntería con su mano derecha. Mientras desviaba disparos con su espada, podía disparar a los droides con la pistola. Durante aproximadamente cinco minutos la pelirroja estuvo en el mismo lugar, disparando y defendiéndose.

-¡Es que no se acaban nunca!

Para su suerte escucho como la compuerta se abría. Los droides dejaron de disparar mientras miraban a la compuerta. Ellos esperaban que fueran refuerzos, pero lo primero que vieron fueron varios misiles disparados hacia ellos.

BOOOM

BOOOM

BOOOM

BOOOM

Los misiles disparados por los clones destruyeron a gran parte de los droides que había. Los demás se habían caído por las explosiones.

-¡Asuka! – gritaba su maestra mientras corría hacia ella - ¿Estas bien?

-Estoy bien maestra. Aunque podíais haber llegado un poco antes.

-No te quejes. Debíamos correr por el bosque sin nuestros vehículos. Además, esta entrada también estaba vigilada. Es raro que no nos hayamos dado cuenta antes. También hay que contar con que la contraseña estaba cifrada y cambiaba cada diez segundos.

-Ya.

-Venga, debemos destruir este lugar.

-Si.

Angeline se dirigió a los treinta clones que había con ella.

-¡Dispersaos por las distintas cuevas y poner las cargas! ¡Vamos a destruir este lugar!

-¡Entendido! ¡Vamos!

Angeline y Asuka empezaron a correr, siendo seguidas por cinco clones.

-A ver si adivino. Los veinte que faltan son los que están armando jaleo ahí fuera. – comento la alemana.

-Así es. Debíamos crear varios frentes para no tener a todos los droides detrás de nosotros. Debemos ser rápidos antes de que los cazas Separatistas que están combatiendo en la batalla lleguen aquí y vuelen todo esto por los aires.

-¿Qué lógica tiene que ellos mismos destruyan su arsenal?

-Que nos matarían. Son droides. No les busques más.

-Entiendo.

Corrían y corrían a través de los corredores hasta llegar a las siguientes cuevas. Por suerte ya se habían cargado a la mayoría de los droides, por lo que acabar con los que quedaban no era mayor problema. Según acababan con ellos ponían las potentes cargas en los puntos estratégicos de las cuevas para que se derrumbaran.

-Esto, maestra. – la voz de Asuka sonaba muy preocupada.

Ellas se encontraban en la cueva más alejada de la compuerta o la salida principal.

-Dime.

-¿Cuánto tardan las cargas en explotar?

-Unos dos minutos.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-¡¿Dos minutos?! ¡Tenemos que salir cagando leches de aquí!

-… si. Creo que tienes toda la razón. ¡¿Ya han terminado de poner las cargas?!

-Si señora. – contesto uno de los clones.

-¿Y las han activado?

-Si señora. Hace cinco segundos.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-¡Todo el mundo fuera! ¡Corred por vuestras vidas! – gritaba Angeline.

Sin tardar ni dos segundos, tanto soldados como jedis corrieron como si les persiguiera una manada de fans súper obsesionadas. Corrieron y corrieron. Estaban bastante alejadas de ambas salidas, por lo que nada más llegar a la cueva donde estaban los tanques gigantes, las cargas explotaron.

BOOOM

BOOOM

BOOOM

Todas y cada una explotaron al mismo tiempo. El techo de la cueva se estaba cayendo con rapidez. Esta era la típica escena en la que los héroes corrían y se podía ver la explosión detrás suyo, provocando que poco después de salir por la compuerta saltaran por una súper explosión.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

BRRRRRROOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

Cuando pudieron levantar un poco sus cabezas pudieron ver como la montaña empezaba a derrumbarse sobre si misma. Eso pasa por construir enormes cuevas bajo ella.

-Ahhh… ahhh… por los pelos... – susurro Asuka.

-Si… me van a… salir canas… - dijo Angeline.

-Pero… si… ya tienes… algunas…

-¡Oye!

-Sera mejor terminar con los droides y tanques que queden para volver a la base antes de que lleguen refuerzos.

Comento la pelirroja mientras se levantaba y se quitaba el polvo de sus ropas jedi y su túnica marrón.

-… - la castaña la miraba con ojos entrecerrados.

Las jedis y los clones fueron hasta la entrada principal. La entrada secreta, así como las cuevas, habían sido derribadas y las armas guardadas allí destruidas. Ahora quedaba acabar con los droides que quedaban. Una vez llegaron a la entrada principal pudieron observar que estaba medio derrumbada, ya que ahí no habían puesto las cargas explosivas. Los droides que quedaban no eran muchos, pero aun quedaban los dos tanques. Rodeando la entrada se encontraban los otros veinte clones, que no tenían armamento para enfrentarse a los tanques.

-¡Nosotras nos ocupamos de los tanques! ¡Cubridnos! – ordeno Angeline.

-Entendido.

Los treinta clones que iban con ellas se cubrieron y empezaron a disparar a los droides, sorprendiéndolos. Mientras, ambas jedis corrían, con su velocidad aumentada gracias a la Fuerza, en dirección a los tanques. Al darse cuenta de las jedis, centraron sus disparan en ellas, pero gracias a su velocidad incrementada no les podían dar. Usando sus espadas saltaban hasta los cañones de los tanques, partiéndolos por la mitad. Una vez que destruían los cañones, subían al tanque, abrían la escotilla y lanzaban una carga explosiva dentro, pero esta vez con cinco segundos antes de la detonación.

BOOOM

BOOOM

Los tanques explotaron, cayendo al suelo con un fuerte sonido. Los clones acabaron con los droides. La misión había acabado.

-Bueeeeeno. No nos ha ido mal. Ninguna baja y todos los droides, tanques y armas están destruidos. – comento alegre Asuka.

-Así es, mi pequeña padawan. Un éxito.

-Por favor maestra, no me llame pequeña. Tango quince.

-Oh, mi pequeña padawan no le gusta que la llame pequeña. – comentaba con burla.

-¡Maestra! – grito roja de la vergüenza.

El capitán del escuadrón clon se acercó hasta ambas jedi.

-Señora, vienen refuerzos Separatistas. Será mejor que empecemos a marcharnos.

-Entendido capitán. ¡Vámonos de aquí!

Salieron rápidamente del lugar. Corrieron hasta la montaña donde habían guardado sus vehículos y se fueron. A la media hora llegaban los refuerzos Separatistas, encontrándose con su arsenal destruido.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron a la base clon estuvieron esperando hasta la llegada del maestro Windu, el cual tardo media hora.

-Maestro Windu.

-Parece ser que la misión ha sido todo un éxito. Eso es bueno. Ahora podremos derrotar sin problemas a los Separatistas. Gracias por la ayuda maestra Anawiel, joven Asuka.

-Maestro Windu. Si no necesita nada más, mi padawan y yo nos marcharemos.

-Este bien. No necesito nada más. Enviare un mensaje a la flota más cercana para que venga. Seguramente, ahora que saben que el arsenal ha sido destruido vendrás para traer refuerzos.

-Sería lo más lógico por parte de los Separatistas. Ahora nos marchamos.

-Que la Fuerza os acompañe.

-Que la Fuerza le acompañe, maestro.

Maestro y aprendiz salieron de la base una vez que su misión hubo acabado. Subieron a sus naves y salieron del planeta, rumbo a Coruscant, a la espera de otra misión.

* * *

(Coruscant)

Habían pasado varios días desde que Angeline y Asuka habían vuelto de la misión en Dantooin. Habían recibido un mensaje del maestro Torn y Shinji. Parecía ser que su misión había tenido también éxito.

-Y entonces tuvimos que salir por patas. - comentaba con una sonrisa Angeline.

-*¿En serio? Vaya. La prixima vez deberiais de ponerle mas tiempo a las cargas, ¿no creeis?* - pregunto Shinji.

-Tienes razón.

-*Mira que enviar a tu aprendiz ahi dentro. - comentaba Tron mientras negaba con la cabeza - Deberias haber tenido otro plan, Angeline. Mira que mandar a la pobre ahi solita.*

-*No creo que tu devieras hablar, maestro.* - le recrimino shinji.

-¿Y eso? - pregunto Asuka.

-*Pues veras, resulta que...*

Hay que decir que Shinji le dijo a Angeline sobre lo que había pasado, lo de las alcantarillas. Torn se quedó mirando con cara de miedo a la maestra castaña, mientras esta le miraba de forma neutra, lo que acojonaba aún más al rubio.

-*... y eso es lo que paso. Para que luego digan de los jovenes.*

-Ya veo. Así que eso paso.

-*B-bueno. N-no es m-mi culpa.*

-¿Quién fue el que no escucho?

-*Y-yo… etto… ¡Shinji! ¡Me prometiste que no le dirías nada!* - le grito lloroso.

-*Yo nunca le prometí eso, maestro. Acuérdate bien.*

-*…*

-*…*

-*Joder.*

-Cuando vuelvas tendremos una pequeña charla tú y yo, Torn.

-*Entendido.*

Se cortó la comunicación.

-Pufff. Este hombre no cambia ni con los años.

-Jejeje. Menos mal que Shinji es más espabilado que él. – sonrió la pelirroja.

-En eso debo darte la razón. ¿Cuantas veces le habrá salvado a ese idiota el trasero?

-Quien sabe. Creo que las mismas veces que te lo he salvado yo a ti. – se burló.

-¿Cómo has dicho? – pregunto indignada Angeline.

-Oh vamos. Sabes que tengo razón. Más de una vez Shinji y yo os hemos sacado las castañas del fuego.

-Eso no es verdad.

-¿En serio? Almania, Excarga, Korriban, Yuuzhan'tar…

-Vale vale. Lo entiendo. Nos habéis salvado muchas veces. Esto es como Obi Wan con Anakin. – susurro eso ultimo para ella misma.

-Sep. Solo que nosotros somos más jóvenes que él.

-Tsk. Venga, vamos a seguir entrenando.

-Oh. No me digas que he dañado tu orgullo.

-¡Ja! Más quisieras, pequeña.

-¡No me digas pequeña!

-¡Jojojo!

* * *

Pequeño Omake:

Angeline, Asuka y los clones que se encontraban con ellas en la cueva más profunda se encontraban corriendo lo más rápido que podían. Las cargas explosivas aun no habían hecho su misión, pero poco le importaban a los que corrían. Una vez llegaron a la salida secreta, saltaron como en las películas mientras cubrían sus cabezas. Durante unos largos minutos ninguno se levantó.

-¿Pero qué…? – susurraba Angeline mientras se levantaba y miraba la cueva - ¿Por qué no han explotado? Ya han pasado los dos minutos. ¿Seguro que los habéis encendido?

-Sí señor. Lo hemos hecho.

-No me digas que están defectuosas. Iré a comprobar.

-Espera un momento, Asuka.

-Ya vengo.

Nada más pasar la compuerta, una explosión digna de la Estrella de la Muerte provoco que Asuka saliera volando como si de una pequeña piedrecita se tratase.

-Se lo dije. – susurro Angeline.

Esta corrió hacia donde había caído su padawan para encontrarse con la pelirroja. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Estaba medio calva, tenía la cara manchada y las ropas bastante quemadas.

-Te lo dije.

-…

-Venga que no ha sido para tanto.

-…

-Pufff. Está en shock. – Miro a los clones - ¿Podéis cargarla?

-P-pero señora…

-Ahora.

-Entendido.

Uno de los clones cargo a la pelirroja y se dirigieron a la puerta principal.

FIN

* * *

¿Alguien me da una idea para la próxima misión? Serán solo Shinji y Asuka.

Estoy pensando en amputarle una extremidad a alguno de los dos, o a los dos. ¿Qué extremidad/es le quitaríais vosotros y a cuál de los dos, o a los dos? Lo dejare en sorpresa hasta que salga el próximo capítulo.

Para quien no lo sepa, aquí describiré los dos estilos de lucha de espada, la Forma III – Soresu y la Forma II - Makashi. La información la saque de una fuente confiable, Internet.

_**-La Forma III – Soresu:**_

Este estilo surgió cuando las armas blaster y láser ganaron fuerza y empezaron a ser empleadas contra los miembros de la Orden. Sus movimientos son cortos, cerrados y muy rápidos. Principalmente se usa para desviar los disparos de las armas blaster y laser.

Al huir de formas más abiertas expone muy pocas zonas del cuerpo y eso también la hace muy útil para los duelos tal como descubrió Obi-Wan tras la muerte de su maestro Qui-Gon Jinn a manos de Darth Maul. En ese dramático momento tanto él como su maestro usaban la forma IV pero tras la derrota Kenobi se enfrascó en el estudio de la forma III y demostró que aquellos que alcanzan el nivel de maestro en el uso de esta forma son invencibles.

_**-La Forma II – Makashi:**_

Es muy antigua y podríamos decir que es la consecuencia lógica del refinamiento de la Forma I. Sus movimientos son sumamente fluidos y elegantes, muy estéticos, y están concebidos para el duelo contra otro oponente que emplee sable de luz.

Pense en que Asuka usara la Forma V, pero por lo que leí es muy peligrosa porque puede llevar al Lado Oscuro, por eso use la Forma III.


	6. Contacto - parte 01

Ni Evangelion ni Star Wars me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

netokastillo: espero que te sorprenda. Y me alegro que te guste esta historia.

Zafir09: tendrás que leer para saber cómo queda cada uno XD.

Zaid-Kun: Jajaja. Me alegra saber que lo estoy haciendo bien. Tomare muy en cuenta tu ayuda. Espero que te guste lo que pasara en el capítulo. En cuanto al estilo de pelea tenía pensado ponerlas antes, pero siempre se me olvidaba. Intento documentarme lo máximo posible para serle fiel al "Universo Expandido". Lo puse en las Guerras Clon porque no conocía suficiente las demás. Al final del capítulo hay una petición, por si tú sabrías lo que preguntare al final.

Edge Maverick: petición leída, tendrás que leer para saber cómo quedaran. Con lo del novio lo dejare en sorpresa XD. Tranqui por la tecnología. Ya lo tengo pensado. Tienes razón en lo del maestro Windu. Cuando decidí que sería ese planeta salía lo de la misión de Windu. Solo la modifique un poquito XD.

Este fic contiene violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría T.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.**

* * *

Capítulo 5:

**PRIMER CONTACTO**

Dxun es la luna más grande del planeta Onderon. Se trata de una luna terrestre de clima húmedo. Casi todo el planeta está lleno de junglas, habitadas por horribles vestías. A pesar de ser un planeta "habitable", en el actual momento el planeta estaba completamente desértico, salvo por las criaturas salvajes. Era por eso que ambos padawans, Shinji y Asuka, ya con dieciséis años, como habían ido a parar a ese lugar. Actualmente se encontraban tumbados inconscientes en el suelo, en medio de la jungla.

Ambos padawans tenían graves heridas. Asuka tenía muchos cortes en las cuatro extremidades y torso producidos por un arma láser. Shinji también tenía algún corte, también producido por un arma láser. Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que el joven castaño no tenía antebrazo derecho. Éste había sido amputado hasta unos siete centímetros por encima del codo. La herida no sangraba. Había sido quemada nada más hacer el corte. Otra arma láser. También había que decir que ambos cuerpos tenían un pequeño humo saliendo de ellos. Para rematar se encontraban rodeados por dos bestias. Dos cannoks.

Pero ahora viene la pregunta. ¿Cómo cojones han llegado hasta ahí? Todo comenzó hace un par de días atrás, en Coruscant.

* * *

(Dos días atrás)

_**Coruscant**_

Habían pasado largos meses desde que Angeline y Asuka habían llegado de su misión. Torn y Shinji habían vuelto de su misión hacia un mes. Nada más verse, Angeline se puso a regañar a Torn como si se tratara de un niño pequeño, causando las risas de todos lo que veían la escena.

-¿Es que no escuchas nunca? Parece que vamos a tener que dar ciertas lecciones. – comento malhumorada la castaña.

-¡No! ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso!

-Lo siento Torn, pero no puedes ir a misiones con Shinji si no escuchas y haces lo menos adecuado. Además de poner sus vidas en peligro tontamente.

El hombre rubio miro con cara de cachorrito abandonado a su aprendiz, pero este se encontraba hablando alegremente con la pelirroja.

-A la sala.

La orden proveniente de la castaña saco al rubio de su mini trance.

-P-pero Angeline.

-¡Ahora!

El rubio salió corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo. Todos, incluso los jedis más viejos y poderosos, se reían del pobre rubio. Pero todos tenían claro que Angeline era una mujer de temer. No solo porque fuera una poderosa jedi, sino porque cuando esa mujer se enojaba podía ser peor que un Sith.

Actualmente, Torn y Angeline se encontraban en la sala de entrenamiento, donde Shinji y Asuka cruzaban espadas en uno de sus típicos entrenamientos.

-Vosotros dos. – los llamo Angeline.

-¿Si? - preguntaron mientras desactivaban sus espadas.

-Debéis ir al salón B4. Al parecer hay una misión en Ruusan. Es una misión sencilla, por lo que hemos decidido que podéis ir vosotros dos solos.

-¿En serio maestra? – pregunto Asuka.

La mujer asintió.

-Según nos ha dicho Vin, queda aproximadamente un año antes de que volváis a la Tierra. Por ese motivo hemos pensado que es buena idea que empecéis a hacer misiones vosotros solos. Por supuesto que no serán peligrosas. No nos arriesgaremos a eso. – explico Torn.

-Entendemos, maestro. En ese caso nos iremos. Prometemos cumplir esta misión satisfactoriamente.

-Estamos seguro de ello.

Ambos padawans abandonaron la sala de entrenamiento y se prepararon para su viaje hasta Champala.

* * *

Ambos jóvenes ya se habían cambiado y duchado. Estaban listos para empezar su primera misión sin sus maestros.

-Oye Shinji, ¿de qué va la misión?

-Según me ha dicho el maestro, debemos ir hasta Ruusan. Allí deberemos ir y hablar con los que viven allí. Al parecer han pedido que vaya algún jedi para negociar y/o hablar sobre ciertas cosas. Parece que los Separatistas están muy activos en esa zona.

-Me parece lo más lógico. Entonces vamos y solo deberemos asegurarnos de que ningún Separatista se acerque hasta que se termine la reunión.

-Exacto.

-Pero, ¿Ruusan no está casi deshabitado?

-Así es. Parece ser que quieren la protección de la Republica. Eso me resulta extraño. Por lo que se sobre ese planeta, hubo una batalla llamada La Batalla de Ruusan. Esa batalla se libró mil años antes de la caída de la Antigua República. Parece ser que tiene un pasado bastante oscuro. Pero, parece ser que desde que comenzó esta guerra, Ruusan ya no es tan desconocido. Por lo que se, sus habitantes, llamados bouncers. Sinceramente estoy esperando conocerlos.

-Aun así. Presiento que algo no está bien. Algo va a pasar.

-¿Estas segura?

-No sabría decirte. No puedo ver el futuro como el maestro Yoda.

-Ya veo. Si tú piensas eso entonces habrá que mantener la guardia en todo momento.

Siguieron caminando en silencio durante varios minutos.

-Oye Shinji. ¿Vamos a ver a Vin? La misión no empieza hasta mañana.

-Bueno. No perdemos na.

Ambos jóvenes padawans salieron del Templo Jedi y cogieron un vehículo, camino al laboratorio del pelirrojo.

* * *

Después de unos largos minutos a través del tráfico de Coruscant llegaron hasta el laboratorio del pelirrojo. Este se encontraba en uno de los súper rascacielos de la ciudad. El laboratorio se encontraba situado en los cinco últimos pisos del rascacielos. Había sido reforzado por si las moscas. Era bien sabido las poderosas explosiones de los inventos fallidos del científico pelirrojo.

Aparcaron en la terraza, la cual estaba cubierta por si las moscas. Nada más poner un pie en el suelo pudieron notar una explosión.

KABOOOM

Ninguno de los dos se preocupó ya que les eran conocidas las explosiones. Llegaron hasta la puerta que daba acceso al laboratorio. Pusieron sus manos en un papel y luego su cara. El panel tenía un sistema en el cual estaba registrada casi toda forma de vida, para saber quién entraba o no entraba a su laboratorio. Después de darles acceso, ambos jóvenes entraron dentro. Anduvieron durante varios minutos por un largo pasillo. Bajaron dos plantas hasta llegar a la antepenúltima. Allí tuvieron que volver a poner sus manos y caras en otro panel. Cuando las puertas se abrieron pudieron observar el laboratorio. El lugar estaba desordenado, pero bien iluminado. Tenía varias mesas llenas de cosas, parte de las paredes estaban negras por las explosiones, trastos por aquí y por allá. Al fondo del inmenso lugar pudieron ver a cierto científico loco pelirrojo, el cual estaba tumbado en el suelo mientras reía como desquiciado.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Lo conseguí! ¡Dijeron que no pero lo conseguí! ¡Que os jodan viejos cabronazos! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡¿Quién está más loco ahora?! ¡Jajajajaja!

A ambos jóvenes se les resbalo una gota de sudor por la nuca y sonrisas nerviosas aparecieron.

-Este tío no cambia nunca.

-Para mí que estar solo de esta manera no es bueno para él.

-¿Nos acercamos?

-Hazlo si quieres, pero a mí no me apetece nada morir por una de sus locuras.

-Cierto.

Con el paso de los años, Vin se había vuelto un poquito loco. Desde que lo conocieron hace tantos años supieron que ese tío no estaba muy bien de la cabeza. Mientras el genio se seguía riendo, Asuka decidió que sería ella la que se acercase hasta el loco, el cual seguía riéndose.

-Oye. Vin.

Parecía ser que la voz de la muchacha saco al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos. Este se incorporó rápidamente para mirar fijamente, con ojos de loco, a la pelirroja.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-¡Ostias Asuka! ¡Cuánto tiempo! – saludo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

-V-Vin, q-que me a-ahogas. - susurro.

Shinji veía divertido la muestra de cariño de su amigo científico, el cual, después de soltar a Asuka, se había puesto a darle "mimos". Aunque más bien parecía un hermano mayor jorobando a la menor.

-¡Pero te quieres callar de una maldita vez! – grito ya más que harta la alemana - ¡¿Por qué no vas a saludar a Shinji?!

-¡!

-¡Shinji! ¡Ven y dame un abrazo, hombre!

-Y-yo… c-creo que…

No dijo más porque, al igual que a Asuka antes, ahora el castaño era la victima del cariño del hombre.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin veros! ¡Han pasado meses! ¡A ti no te veo desde antes de tu última misión! – le grito a Shinji - ¡Y contigo lo mismo! – recrimino a Asuka - ¡Habéis estado aquí y no me habéis visitado! – soltó a Shinji y se fue a una esquina a pintar circulitos con su índice – Que malos hermanitos… no me quieren… ¡Bua! – y se puso a llorar.

Asuka y Shinji estaban flipando pepinillos. El pelirrojo estaba peor de lo que creían. Era imposible que un adulto de su edad estuviera de esa manera.

-Estoy empezando a pensar que no ha sido buena idea venir hasta aquí. – susurro la alemana. Shinji se encogió de hombros.

-Oye Vin, ¿qué era eso que decías de que no creían que podrías hacerlo?

Como por arte de magia, Vin se levantó con una sonrisa deslumbrante mientras se acercaba a la mesa más grande. Allí había un aparato bastante grande, más que un coche. Parecía un motor de avión.

-Esto, enanos, es mi último súper invento. ¡El convertidor de materia oscura pasiva! ¡Esto revolucionara el mercado de los motores de naves espaciales!

-¿Convertidor de materia oscura pasiva? – preguntaron ambos.

-¡Exacto! ¡Después de no conseguir un aumentador de materia decido crear un motor que consumiera la materia negra pasiva! ¡Y lo conseguí! ¡Ahora las naves irán el doble de rápido!

-¿Pero no tienen la velocidad de la luz?

-¡¿Entonces sabes lo que significa?! – pregunto Vin en la cara del castaño.

-¿Qué acabas de mandar a la basura las leyes de la físicas? – pregunto la pelirroja.

-¡Exacto! ¡Poder viajar al doble de la velocidad de la luz! ¡Soy un puto genio!

-¿Pero eso es posible con la tecnología actual?

-… ni idea.

Face palm.

-Hay un estudio que dice que la luz era más rápida antes, pero no está demostrado. Creo que mi invento ayudara a comprobar si esa teoría es real o no.

-Bueno. Mientras seas feliz.

-¡Y tanto que lo soy!

-En fin, a lo que íbamos. ¿Te quieres venir con nosotros? – pregunto el castaño.

-¿Cómo en los viejos tiempo? – sonrió alegre Vin.

-Por supuesto. Mañana nos vamos de misión a Ruusan.

-¿Ruusan? ¿En serio?

-Sep.

-Ok. Pero tened cuidado. He oído cosas de un planeta y una luna que están cerca de ese planeta.

-No te preocupes. Ahora vámonos que se nos hace tarde.

-¡Yujuuu! ¡Fiestaaaa!

-Relaja la raja loco.

-¡No seas aguafiestas Asuka!

* * *

Al día siguiente ambos jóvenes padawans fueron hasta el hangar militar más cercano al Templo Jedi. Los maestros Torn y Angeline los estaban esperando junto a los cazas ya equipados de los padawans.

-Asuka, Shinji, quiero que tengáis cuidado en este viaje. – comento Torn.

-Y sed educados con los bouncers. Son más increíbles de lo que creéis. – comento Angeline.

-Entendido maestros. Ahora, sin más dilación, nos vamos a nuestra misión. ¡Ole! ¡Me ha rimado! – sonrió el castaño.

Los dos adultos y Asuka lo miraron con pena.

-A veces creo que se parece demasiado a ti. Espero que esto no vaya a mayores. – se lamentó la castaña.

-Sabes que eso me ofende. ¿Verdad?

-Por eso mismo, Torn. Por eso mismo.

Asuka miro a ambos adultos y, encogiéndose de hombros, subió a su caza.

-Oye Shinji, vamos o te dejo aquí.

-Voy voy.

Una vez subidos en sus cazas se despidieron de sus maestros.

-Que la Fuerza os acompañe. – se despidieron los maestros.

-Que la Fuerza os acompañe, maestros.

Cerraron las capsulas y salieron del hangar. Tanto Angeline como Torn miraron al cielo de Coruscant.

-¿Crees que les caya bien? – pregunto la mujer.

-Eso espero. – susurro serio el hombre.

* * *

_**Ruusan**_

(Tiempo después)

Después de haber llegado a su destino usando la velocidad de la luz, ambos jóvenes llegaron hasta el planeta Ruusan. Su superficie cubierta por grandes riscos, cañones y acantilados, Ruusan es un planeta poco apacible para vivir. Aunque su clima sea templado, su extrema orografía dificulta las condiciones de vida de las criaturas que habitan en él. La mayor parte de la tierra emergida la componen abruptas cordilleras que, con el paso de los milenios, han sido horadadas por millares de kilómetros de cuevas debido a las corrientes subterráneas. Alrededor del planeta orbitan tres lunas conocidas como las Trillizas y este planeta orbita alrededor de dos soles.

-*¿Dónde aterrizamos, Shinji?*

-*Aterrizaremos en la capital Olmondo. Está en las coordenadas F-30.*

-*Apuntado.*

Descendieron a través de su atmosfera. Volaron durante varios minutos hasta que llegaron a la capital del planeta. Esta ciudad no superaba los diez mil habitantes. Una tercera parte de la población del planeta. Se encontraba situada en una llanura cerca de un gran barranco. Los edificios no superaban los diez pisos de altura. Su estructura era distinta a la de Coruscant ya que se adaptaba a la naturaleza. Una vez que ambos padawans aterrizaron sus naves, los bouncers fueron los primeros en acercarse.

Los bouncers tienen el cuerpo esférico. Son criaturas que se mueven por el aire como si levitaran. Sus cuerpos, cubiertos de un pelaje verdoso, poseen unas colas que flotan mientras levitan. Carecen de cuerdas vocales, pero han desarrollado una forma de comunicación telepática. Estas criaturas poseen una fuerte conexión con la Fuerza, y a menudo tenían visiones del futuro en sus sueños. Sin embargo, los bouncers también podían ser matados por sueños demasiado violentos.

-_Bienvenidos, jóvenes padawans._

Ambos jóvenes escucharon una voz suave en su cabeza. Dirigieron su mirada al bouncer de mayor tamaño.

-_Si. He sido yo el que os ha hablado. _

-Es un honor conoceros. – saludaron ambos mientras hacían una reverencia – Me han informado sobre vosotros, pero esto es algo increíble. – hablo Shinji.

-_Es agradable volver a ver a un jedi después de tanto tiempo._

-¿Podemos saber el motivo por el cual habéis pedido audiencia con un jedi?

_-Por supuesto. Dejadme antes que os cuente lo que paso en este planeta hace más de mil años. Durante siglos este mundo ha sido ocultado por los Jedi debido a su oscuro pasado. Mil años antes de la caída de la__Antigua República__ este remoto mundo fue elegido por un Lord Sith llamado Kaan para establecer un __Nuevo Imperio Sith__que desafiara a la República. Esta decisión marcó el destino del planeta y de sus habitantes de una forma horrible, debido a la batalla que aconteció irremediablemente cuando los__Jedi__s intervinieron para detener a Kaan y su__Fraternidad de las Tinieblas__, provocando una de las batallas más cruentas de la historia galáctica, la última gran batalla entre Jedi y__Sith__, la que sería llamada la batalla de Ruusan y casi provocaría la desaparición total de los Sith. Tras la guerra entre Jedi y Sith, muy pocos de los nuestros sobrevivieron a la destrucción. Los bouncers supervivientes realizaron una profecía "Llegara un caballero, se librará una batalla y los prisioneros serán liberados". Esta profecía fue cumplida cuando__Kyle Katarn__venció al__Jedi Oscuro__Jerec__y liberó las almas atrapadas en el Valle._

-Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?

-_Es por avisaros de algo muy importante. Una visión que hemos tenido todos nosotros._

-¿Cuál es?

-_Algo horrible va a pasar. Dentro de menos de dos años la oscuridad volverá a surgir con poder. La luz será absorbida por la oscuridad. El Lado Oscuro volverá a gobernar._

-¿Cómo es eso posible? – pregunto un poco soqueada Asuka.

-_Sencillo, joven padawan. Un ser poderoso será consumido por el odio. Por algo que no debió pasar la Oscuridad retornara._

-¿Podéis ser más específicos?

-_Me temo que no, joven Asuka._

Tanto la pelirroja como Shinji se sorprendieron.

-¿Cómo sabéis nuestros nombres? – pregunto el castaño.

-_Es porque debéis saber algo. Una gran prueba os espera en vuestro viaje de regreso. Vuestra vida dependerá de si la pasáis o no. Sentimos no poder deciros más, porque no sabemos más._

-Una prueba. Me pregunto de que se tratara.

-_Debéis tener cuidado, jóvenes padawans. No solo en esta galaxia, sino también en la vuestra._

_-_¿Sabéis…?

-_Lo sabemos. Sabemos muchas cosas. Algunas nos gustaría no saberlas._

-Entendemos. ¿Alguien además del Consejo y vosotros lo sabe?

-_No lo sé._

-¿Cómo lo sabéis vosotros?

-_Gracias a la Fuerza. Ella nos lo mostro, al igual que ella os a traído aquí._

-Debería estar acostumbrada, pero eso me pone los pelos de punta.

-Pero, ¿no habíamos venido por una petición de protección contra los Separatistas?

-_Lo sentimos, pero era necesario la mentira. También queremos enseñaros algo. Por favor, seguidnos._

Los seres flotantes empezaron a caminar hacia afuera de la ciudad, hacia el acantilado cercano a la capital. Una vez llegaron, los bouncers miraron a los jedis fijamente.

-¿Qué es lo que nos queréis enseñar? – pregunto la pelirroja.

-_Sentaos y dejad la mente en blanco._

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en posición de meditación e hicieron lo que dijo el líder de los bouncers.

-_Ahora queremos que hagáis lo que os digamos sin preguntar._

-Entendido.

_-Bien. Tenéis que…_

Los bouncers estuvieron pidiéndoles y explicándoles a ambos jóvenes distintas cosas sobre la Fuerza que les seria de ayuda cuando volvieran a la Tierra. Cuando la lección acabo se dieron cuenta de que ya era bien entrada la noche. Habían estado casi todo el día sentados en esa posición. Con el cuerpo dolorido por estar tanto tiempo así, ambos hicieron ejercicios de estiramiento mientras sus articulaciones crujían.

-Eso ha sido muy intenso. – comento Shinji.

-No sabía que se pudiera hacer esas cosas.

-Si lo sabias, pero solo es posible en ciertos momentos. Por cierto, ¿no te sientes rara?

-Ahora que lo dices sí. Tengo la misma sensación que cuando estoy con mi maestra.

_-Eso es debido a que ahora ambos tenéis un Lazo de la Fuerza._

-Vaya. Pensaba que solo era posible entre Maestro y Aprendiz. – dijo asombrada la pelirroja.

-_Los Lazos de la Fuerza son una conexión especial entre dos __sensibles a la Fuerza__. Cuando dos individuos están enlazados el dolor de uno se reflejaba en el otro, y si uno se fortalece también el otro. También permitía a ambos compartir conocimiento más eficazmente e incluso ver los sueños del otro. Esto suele darse entre Maestro y Aprendiz, como tú dices, joven Asuka. Pero, como os he explicado, también se da entre dos sensibles a la Fuerza, y vosotros dos lo sois. Ahora mismo el nivel es normal, pero si lo entrenáis seréis capaces de sentir en todo momento como se siente o que le ocurre al otro, aunque estéis en planetas distintos o al otro extremo de la Galaxia._

-Entiendo. Esto sin duda nos será muy útil cuando volvamos a la Tierra. Deberemos mejorar nuestro Lazo.

-Tienes razón.

Shinji miro al cielo, en el cual se podían observar las estrellas.

-Sera mejor que descansemos por hoy. Mañana volveremos a Coruscant para informar a nuestros maestros y al Consejo.

-Me parece lo mejor. Estoy cansada.

-¿Podemos quedarnos aquí a descansar? – pregunto a los bouncers.

-_Podéis quedaros todo el tiempo que queráis. Id a la capital. Os darán un par de camas para que podáis descansar._

-Gracias por su hospitalidad.

Hicieron una reverencia y fueron, junto a los bouncers, hasta la capital planetaria. Una vez llegaron al lugar, los pocos humanos que había allí les ofrecieron una modesta habitación con un par de camas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Asuka y Shinji se encontraban hablando por su comunicador con sus maestros.

-*Dentro de menos de dos años la oscuridad volverá a surgir con poder. La luz será absorbida por la oscuridad. El Lado Oscuro volverá a gobernar.* - susurro Torn.

-*Un ser poderoso será consumido por el odio. Por algo que no debió pasar la Oscuridad retornara.* - siguió Angeline - *Una extraña profecía. Deberemos estar atentos y conseguir saber a quién se refieren los bouncers.*

-*Estoy de acuerdo con ello. También os pido que tengáis mucho cuidado. Si los bouncers os han dicho que tendréis una gran prueba antes de llegar aquí entonces hacedles caso y tened cuidado. No me perdonaría que os pasara algo.*

-No te preocupes por nosotros, maestro. Partiremos de inmediato a Coruscant.

-*Entendido. En caso de emergencia enviadnos una señal e iremos a por vosotros.*

-Entendido. Sin más que informar cortamos la comunicación.

Lo último que vieron de sus maestros fueron como estos asentían con el rostro preocupado.

-Bueno, será mejor empezar a marcharnos.

Ambos jóvenes subieron a sus cazas, no sin antes mirar a los bouncers.

_-Recordad lo que os hemos dicho. No os dejéis llevar por el Lado Oscuro. Confiad el uno en el otro._

-Entendido. Y gracias por la ayuda.

Después de que ambos cazas desaparecieran en el cielo, los bouncers se mantuvieron en ese lugar durante varios minutos.

_-¿Sobrevivirán?_

_-No lo sé. El futuro no es algo fijo. Siempre se está moviendo. Pero si no lo consiguen, miles de millones de vidas desaparecerán sin poder evitarlo._

_-Esperemos que lo consigan por su bien y el de su planeta._

* * *

_**En el espacio**_

Ambos cazas se encontraban yendo a la velocidad de la luz tranquilamente por el espacio. O al menos así lo fue hasta que unas alarmas empezaron a sonar en las cabinas.

-"¿Pero qué?"

Primero Asuka y luego Shinji salieron de la velocidad de la luz para encontrarse con algo que nunca hubieran imaginado. Justo en frente suyo había una enorme nave separatista. Un par de cazas separatistas empezaron a salir de la enorme nave principal en dirección a los dos cazas jedis.

-"¿De dónde diablos ha salido esta nave?" – se preguntaba la pelirroja - *¡Shinji!*

-*¡Lo sé! ¡Le estoy mandando un mensaje a nuestros maestros!*

-*¡Pues termina rápido porque ya vienen!*

Los cazas separatistas ya se encontraban con sus armas en posición de ataque. Una vez que Shinji mando el mensaje a su maestro y a la maestra Angeline, se centró por completo en la batalla. Los cazas separatistas parecían no querer destruirlos, sino más bien dañarlos gravemente. Inutilizarles las naves. Eso extraño mucho a ambos padawans. Lo que deberían estar haciendo es intentar destruirlos, no dejarles las naves dañadas. Fue entonces que lo sintieron. En la nave había una presencia. Una presencia oscura. Una que, a pesar de nunca haberla sentido antes, podían reconocerla perfectamente. En la nave principal había un Sith. No pudieron saber exactamente cuan poderoso era, pero si era bastante poderoso. Cuando Shinji estaba por enviar esa información extra, su nave fue alcanzada.

-*¡Mierda! ¡Me han dado! ¡Asuka, lárgate de aquí!*

-*¡Y una mierda! ¡Yo no me largo sin ti!*

-*¡No te lo estoy pidiendo!*

-*¡Me da igual!*

-*¡Asuka, cuidado!*

-*¡Mierda!*

Pero la pelirroja no pudo esquivar los disparos de uno de los cazas separatistas. Ahora ambos cazas jedis estaban dañados y sin oportunidad de volver a la velocidad luz.

-*¡Tenemos que aterrizar en algún lado!*

-*¡En mi radar sale el planeta llamado Onderon! ¡Es el más!*

-*¡Pues estamos tardando!*

Con toda la velocidad que podían darles sus cazas, ambos jóvenes pusieron rumbo a toda pastilla hacia el planeta. Cuando llegaron pudieron divisar el planeta. Parecía que podrían llegar hasta una de las ciudades humanas que había allí. Obi Wan y Anakin habían ido a ayudar a los nativos a luchar contra el intento de ocupación planetaria por parte de los Separatistas. Era por eso que ambos padawans esperaban poder llegar e informar desde una de las ciudades. Pero su desgracia no acababa allí.

No sabían si era el destino o la casualidad, pero al final los controles acabaron fallándoles. Ya no podían dirigir bien sus cazas. Solo podían esperar al aterrizaje violento que iban a tener. Dado que no podían controlar sus naves, Shinji termino de mandar el mensaje que no pudo mandar antes. El mensaje donde les informaba sobre el Sith. Una vez enviado el mensaje, dirigió su vista al frente. Su desconcierto fue grande al ver que no iban al planeta, sino que parecía que iban a chocar en una de sus lunas. Parecía que casi fuera a chocar contra el planeta por lo cerca que estaba.

-*¿Qué luna es esa?* - pregunto el castaño.

-*Según pone aquí se llama Dxun. Activemos la señal de los cazas antes de darnos la hostia.*

-*Si.*

* * *

Desde la nave principal Separatista, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, castaño de ojos verdes y con vestimenta Sith, sable láser incluido, veía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro como ambos cazas jedis caían en la luna Dxun.

-Mi señor. Confirmado que ambos cazas jedis han caído en la luna y no en el planeta.

-Perfecto. Ahora habrá que comprobar a que nivel están esos dos. Dudo mucho que consigan llegar vivos a mañana. Una lástima que no puedan realizar su importante misión. – hablo maquiavélico mientras caminaba hasta el hangar.

* * *

_**Coruscant**_

Han pasado dos días desde que sus padawans se habían ido solos a la misión a Ruusan. No debería de haber complicaciones, pero la Fuerza les indicaba que algo había pasado. Ambos maestros jedi se encontraban en una de las salas del Templo Jedi, en sus ejercicios de meditación. Estaban concentrados hasta que abrieron los ojos de golpe y se levantaron raudos. Salieron corriendo de la habitación hasta llegar a una de las tantas salas de comunicaciones.

En esa sala se encontraban Obi Wan, Anakin, Windu y Yoda.

-Justo a tiempo. Tenemos un mensaje importante que mostraros. – hablo Windu.

Ambos maestros se acercaron hasta la enorme mesa circular para ver un mensaje que había llegado desde el caza de Shinji. Nada más leer el mensaje abrieron los ojos, con un leve toque de miedo en ellos.

-No es posible. – susurraba Torn.

Angeline se incorporó para ver directamente a los demás maestros, y a Anakin.

-Debemos ir. Son nuestros padawans.

-Ir podéis. Solos no. – hablo Yoda – Saber lo que en esa luna hay, supongo.

-Lo sabemos perfectamente maestro. La tumba de Freedon Nadd. Ese es el mayor motivo para ir a por ellos. Además, también hay un Sith allí. Dudo que sea Dooku.

-No lo es. – hablo Anakin – Obi Wan y yo le estamos siguiendo la pista. Está muy lejos de ese planeta.

-¿Entonces de quien se trata? – se preguntó Windu.

-Eso ahora da igual. Avisa al hangar. Vamos de inmediato. – dijo Torn mientras salía de la sala.

-Bien. Obi Wan y Windu irán con vosotros. El joven Skywalker ira con una de nuestras naves a buscar a la nave Separatista. Vosotros dos hace poco ir a una misión a Onderon.

-Así es, maestro Yoda. Anakin y yo fuimos a ayudarlos a librarse de los Separatistas.

-Bien. Bien. Ir ya debéis. Poco tiempo tenemos.

-Entendido, maestro.

Windu y Obi Wan salieron a paso veloz, siguiendo a los otros dos maestros. Po su parte, Anakin fue hasta el hangar principal clon para coger uno de los destructores. El maestro Yoda se fue a su sala a intentar sentir a ambos jóvenes padawans. Dxun era uno de los peores sitios a donde podían haber ido.

* * *

_**Dxun**_

Todo era calma en esa luna, salvo por los gritos de las distintas bestias al ser devoradas o estar en una pelea contra otra bestia. Pero eso fue silenciado por dos objetos. En el cielo nublado de la luna se pudo observar dos objetos de fuego que descendían rápidamente a la superficie sin control.

FIUMMMMMMMMM

FIUMMMMMMMMM

PUMBA

PUMBA

RAS

RAS

RAS

RAS

CRASH

CRASH

CRASH

CRASH

Ambos cazas jedi habían caído violentamente contra la superficie de la luna de Dxun. Una vez que chocaron avanzaron durante cientos de metros, destrozando arboles por donde pasaban. Una vez que ambos cazas pararon, ambos padawans agradecieron a todos los que conocían por construir esos cazas más resistentes. Iban a invitar a Vin a una buena cena como agradecimiento.

A través de los cristales de sus cazas pudieron observar el exterior. Todo era una gigantesca jungla. También llovía bastante. Los cazas habían dejado de funcionar, por lo que esperaban que sus maestros hubieran captado cual era el último punto exacto donde habían aterrizado ambos cazas. Ambos salieron de los cazas y se pudieron las capuchas para taparse de la lluvia.

-Vaya por Dios. Tenía que estar lloviendo. – comento molesta la pelirroja mientras miraba a todos lados - ¿Qué hacemos ahora? No podemos quedarnos aquí. Seguro que los droides separatistas vendrán tras nosotros.

-Lo más seguro. Creo que deberíamos alejarnos, pero no demasiado. Puede que nuestros maestros estén viniendo para acá.

-Tienes razón. Como siempre. – sonrió la oji azul – Bien. Pues movámonos.

Ambos, con sable láser en mano, empezaron a caminar mientras se alejaban de sus respectivos cazas. Caminar por ese lugar era muy complicado. Los arboles eran grandes y sus raíces que estaban fuera de la tierra se retorcían malamente, complicando aún más el poder caminar. La lluvia también era un problema. Hacía que el terreno fuera más acuoso, haciendo que las raíces fueran resbaladizas y el suelo fuera barro deslizante. Caminar por allí era un desafío enorme.

-La leche. Este es el peor lugar en el que he estado con diferencia. – se quejaba la alemana.

-Concuerdo contigo. Esto es peor que las cloacas por las que el maestro Torn me hace ir.

Así, con gran dificultad, ambos jóvenes jedis siguieron caminando hacia Dios sabe dónde. No muy lejos de allí, dos criaturas iban persiguiendo a los dos jóvenes padawans.

* * *

Después de una media hora, otra gran nave aterrizaba, sin problemas, en el mismo lugar donde se encontraban ambos cazas jedis. Una vez que la compuerta se abrió, se pudo ver que el primero en bajar era el hombre castaño, el Sith, el cual llevaba su capucha puesta. Este miro ambos cazas, extendió sus manos y unos rayos salieron de ellas, directas a los cazas. Después de varios segundos, ambos explotaron, provocando una enorme explosión. Los rayos habían alcanzado los depósitos de combustibles, haciendo que explotaran. Una vez que destruyo ambos cazas, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Una sonrisa malévola apareció en su rostro y miro por el mismo sitio que por el que se habían ido Shinji y Asuka.

-Bien. Bien. Justo por donde no deberíais de haber ido. Eso me lo hará más fácil. – miro a la nave, donde los droides de combate y pequeños tri cazas estaban preparados para salir. Todos los droides de combate llevaban una especie de chubasquero, para evitar que la lluvia los dañase demasiado.

-Bien, custodiad la nave. Si alguien se acerca, destruidlo.

-Roger roger.

Una vez dada la orden, el Sith empezó a caminar con mayor agilidad hacia donde iban ambos padawans.

* * *

Conforme iban caminando, ambos padawans tenían que ir eliminando distintas criaturas que iban apareciendo. Todas ellas tenían un instinto asesino anormal. Podían sentir en ellas el Lado Oscuro. También habían notado como este iba creciendo poco a poco. Habían intentado dar la vuelta o desviarse, pero eso no solucionaba nada. Para ambos era como si estuvieran dando vueltas. Una sensación para nada agradable estaba empezando a formarse dentro de ambos. Después de a saber cuánto tiempo, ambos llegaron a una pequeña llanura. El sentimiento se hizo mucho más grande y pudieron notar claramente la presencia del Lado Oscuro en ese lugar. Era más intenso y poderoso que el que habían sentido en la nave Separatista. Pudieron ver cómo había una especie de tumba, la cual estaba muy deteriorada como para saber a quién pertenecía. Además de un enorme árbol negro que salía de esta. El árbol parecía enfermo.

-¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué me siento así? – se preguntaba Shinji un poco mareado.

-Debemos irnos de este lugar. Ya.

Shinji asintió a las palabras de la pelirroja y ambos salieron de ese lugar lo más rápido que podían. Después de varios minutos corriendo ambos pudieron tomar un pequeño descanso. A pesar de haberse ido de ese lugar, aun podían sentir el Lado Oscuro por todas partes. Ese lugar les estaba haciendo mucho mal. Tenían que salir de ahí o a saber que podrían encontrarse. Después de caminar durante otros tantos minutos lo notaron. Era la misma presencia que habían notado antes. El problema es que no sabían si en verdad era así de poderosa o la presencia del Lado Oscuro lo hacía más fuerte. Sea como fuere, ambos empezaron a alejarse lo máximo que pudieran de esa presencia. Sabían que no eran lo suficientemente poderosos como para derrotarlo. Eso les frustraba mucho.

* * *

Mientras los padawans y el Sith jugaban al ratón y al gato, los cuatro maestros jedis iban en sus cazas a la mayor rapidez posible para llegar cuanto antes a la luna de Dxun y salvar a sus padawans.

Anakin había cogido uno de los destructores e iba justo detrás de los cuatro cazas jedi. Todas las baterías del destructor estaban preparados, así como los cazas que este tenía. Estaban listos para entrar en batalla y sabían que los estarían esperando.

Después de salir de la velocidad de la luz, lo primero que vieron fue centenares de cazas separatistas ir hacia ellos.

-*Maestros, id a la luna. Nosotros nos encargamos de ellos.* - aviso Anakin desde su caza en el hangar del Destructor.

-*Te lo dejamos a ti Anakin.* - hablo Obi Wan.

A los pocos segundos los cazas del Ejercito Clon habían salido para empezar el combate contra los cazas separatistas. Así como ambas naves principales se ponían en posición para abrir fuego contra la otra. Por su parte, los cuatro maestros jedis habían huido rápidamente de la zona de combate en dirección a donde habían recibido por última vez la localización de ambos cazas jedis. Ambos maestros, Torn y Angeline, habían podido notar una enorme perturbación en la Fuerza. Sus aprendices estaban en grandes apuros. Debían dar cuanto antes con ellos y sacarlos de ese lugar. Esa luna donde el Lado Oscuro lo dominaba todo. Donde las bestial salvajes estaban gobernadas por el y donde el poder de los Sith era mayor.

-*Preparad vuestras armas. Estoy seguro de que nos estarán esperando.*

-*Entendido, maestro Windu.*

Nada más atravesar el mar de nubes de tormentas que había, tuvieron que empezar a esquivar disparos de los antiaéreos separatistas.

RATATATATA

RATATATATA

RATATATATA

PUM

PUM

PUM

PIUM

PIUM

PIUM

Con gran agilidad, los maestros jedi conseguían esquivar los disparos de los antiaéreos y los droides de combate. Éstos decidieron contraatacar.

RATATATATA

RATATATATA

RATATATATA

RATATATATA

KABOOOOOOOOM

KABOOOOOOOOM

KABOOOOOOOOM

Los cuatro cazas jedis se dedicaron a destrozar tanto la nave como a los droides y antiaéreos separatistas. Una vez limpiado el lugar, descendieron de sus cazas.

-Presiento a ambos chicos. También al Sith. Debemos movernos rápido. – hablo Obi Wan – He enviado un mensaje para que traigan una nave de emergencia. – los demás maestros asintieron.

Torn y Angeline no perdieron el tiempo y salieron corriendo hacia donde estaban ambos padawans.

-"Resistid. Vamos a por vosotros." – pensaban ambos.

* * *

Poco antes de que los cuatro cazas jedi llegaran al planeta, Shinji y Asuka se habían retrasado bastante al estar ocupándose de las horribles vestías que iban saliendo. Al final habían conseguido llegar a una pequeña zona despejada. Un pequeño claro. Fue ahí donde ambos pararon de correr. Giraron y vieron al Sith. A pesar de tener su capucha, ambos padawans podían ver perfectamente su rostro.

FWSSSSSS

FWSSSSSS

Ambos activaron sus sables láser.

-Vaya vaya vaya. Mira lo que me he encontrado. Dos pequeños padawans. ¿Os habéis perdido? – pregunto con una sonrisa malévola.

-Sith. – susurro Asuka.

-Un gusto, Shinji Ikari y Asuka Langley Soryu. Mi nombre es Darth Navd.

-¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres? – pregunto Shinji.

-Se muchas cosas. Al igual que vuestra misión en la Tierra.

Eso alerto de sobre manera a ambos jóvenes. Nadie, salvo el Consejo Jedi, sus respectivos maestros y Vin sabían sobre esa misión. Era alto secreto. Parecía ser que habían borrado o robado más información de la que el Consejo suponía. Como paso con Kamino, donde se desarrollaba el Ejercito Clon.

-Parecéis sorprendidos. No debería de extrañaros tanto. No es la primera vez. ¿Me equivoco?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto Asuka.

-¿Qué es lo que quiero? ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Qué pregunta más mala! ¡Jajajajaja! – grito soltando una carcajada - ¡¿No es obvio?! ¡Quiero probar las habilidades de los dos jedis que supuestamente salvaran a ese subdesarrollado planeta de su extinción!

WMMMMMM

El Sith también activo su sable láser. Era parecido al del Conde Dooku.

KABOOOOOOOM

KABOOOOOOOM

KABOOOOOOOM

Un gran estruendo se escuchó a lo lejos, llamando la atención de los tres.

-Vaya. Parece que ya han llegado. Han tardado menos de lo que esperaba. – pulso su comunicador – Mandadme una nave cerca de donde estoy. – suelta.

Ambos padawans estaban en posición defensiva. Con una gran velocidad, el Sith se abalanzo contra ambos jedis.

CRACH

CRACH

CRACH

Gracias a sus reflejos, ambos jedis pudieron bloquear los primeros embates del Sith.

-No está mal. Parece que vuestro entrenamiento es más rápido y duro de lo normal. Eso es bueno. Podre divertirme un poco antes de que lleguen.

Dicho esto, el Sith volvió a abalanzarse.

CRACH

CRACH

CRACH

CRACH

Durante unos largos minutos, el combate se extendió. Era muy complicado luchar en ese lugar por el terreno. A pesar de ser dos, el Sith mostraba tener mucha más experiencia en los combates. Ambos padawans podían mantenerlo a raya, pero con gran esfuerzo.

-Vamos. ¿Eso es todo? Que decepción. – se burlaba el Sith.

-Tsk.

Con su brazo derecho, en el cual tenía su sable láser, el Sith lanzaba potentes golpes a Shinji, el cual los bloqueaba mientras que con la izquierda mandaba rayos contra la pelirroja, que usaba su sable láser para bloquearlos.

-No está mal. La Forma II y III. Supongo que es la más apta para cada uno. Pero me temo que tenemos que ir terminando o realmente me será imposible largarme de aquí. – hablo el Sith mientras su voz se tornaba más profunda y violenta.

Asuka no pudo evitar lo que paso. Con su velocidad muy aumentada por la Fuerza, el Sith destruyo el sable láser de Asuka, que intento bloquearlo pero no era tan rápida, y con rápidos movimientos hizo cortes en las cuatro extremidades y el torso de la pelirroja.

ZAS

ZAS

ZAS

ZAS

ZAS

-¡Arg!

-¡Asuka!

El Sith estaba por rematarla, pero Shinji consiguió bloquearlo.

CRACH

-Ahora te toca a ti.

El Sith uso su mano izquierda para empujar con la Fuerza a Shinji y lanzarlo contra un árbol para después jalarlo con la Fuerza. Shinji intento bloquearlo, pero lo que consiguió fue salvar su vida, a costa de gran parte de su antebrazo derecho.

-¡Arg!

Asuka apenas podía moverse y Shinji estaba medio inconsciente.

-Una lástima. Parece que no podréis hacer nada. Pero antes de irme os dejare un recuerdo. – sonreía como loco antes de usar sus rayos en ambos padawans.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhh! – gritaron ambos.

El grito fue escuchado en kilómetros a la redonda, siendo escuchados por los cuatro maestros. Torn y Angeline se angustiaron por dos motivos. Uno por notar como sus aprendices estaban al borde de la muerte y el segundo porque ese grito abría alertado a criaturas muy peligrosas.

Después de un par de minutos torturándolos, la nave separatista llego hasta donde estaba el Sith.

-Y aquí terminamos la sesión. Espero que sobreviváis. Esto no me ha divertido. Quiero divertirme antes de separaros las cabezas de vuestros cuerpos.

Con una sonrisa psicópata, el Sith subió a la nave y se largó de esa luna maldita. Shinji y Asuka estaban como relatados al principio. Con cortes y un antebrazo amputado y humo saliendo de sus cuerpos. Apenas respiraban.

Lo peor fue que dos cannoks se acercaban hasta ambos cuerpos con la intención de devorarlos. Cuando estaban a punto de hacerlo, ambos maestros, Torn y Angeline, aparecieron y lanzaron a las dos criaturas bien lejos de sus padawans.

CRASH

CRASH

-¡Asuka!

-¡Shinji!

Ambos se acercaron hasta los aprendices para observar su estado.

-¡Mierda! ¡Tenemos que llevarlos a la nave!

Las dos bestias iban a lanzarse a por ambos maestros, pero Obi Wan y Windu las pararon usando la Fuerza y sus salves láser.

-¡Debemos irnos! ¡Si nos quedamos vendrán más de estos!

Ambos maestros asintieron, cogieron a sus padawans, que se quejaron del dolor, y empezaron a correr en dirección a sus naves. Las bestias eran muy fuertes. Sus pieles eran difíciles de atravesar incluso con los sables láser.

ROARG

ROARG

Rugieron las dos bestias al ver que sus presas se escapaban rápidamente. Después de correr durante varios minutos, los jedis llegaron hasta el lugar donde habían aterrizado sus cazas. La nave médica ya se encontraba preparada. Torn y Angeline dejaron a sus padawans al cuidado de los médicos y se subieron a sus cazas. Nada más despegar, decenas de cannoks aparecieron en el lugar. Habían salido justo a tiempo para evitar ser devorados por esas horribles bestias.

* * *

_**Coruscant **_

(Una semana después)

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente de Dxun. El destructor clon había destruido la nave separatista y sus cazas. El Sith había escapado y no habían podido encontrarlo. Después de curar a Shinji y Asuka, Vin estuvo hablando durante bastante tiempo con Shinji, el cual estaba con la moral por los suelos, al igual que su amiga. Después de informar al Consejo sobre lo ocurrido, este decidió aumentar la seguridad en el Templo y sus datos.

Al final, y después de ser convencido por Vin, éste acabo poniéndole a Shinji un brazo mecánico (como el de Anakin en Star Wars 2 y 3). Según le informo el científico loco, ese metal no se oxidaría nunca y apenas necesitaba mantenerlo. Esto le supondría una ventaja. No sería sensible como un brazo humano, pero podría sentir cuando una parte no funcionaba. De este modo podría saber cuándo, por ejemplo, uno de los dedos mecánicos se había roto, pero no sentiría dolor. Ese modo era una gran ventaja en el combate. Podría saber cuándo no funcionaba, incluso si se lo cortaban o rompían, y no sentiría dolor. Un gran invento. Sin duda.

Torn y Angeline tuvieron un poco de dificultados durante esa semana. Sus padawans parecían haberse cerrado un poco con todos, manteniéndose aislados. Por suerte, el loco de Vin pudo ayudarles a salir de ese estado con sus locuras e inventos.

En ese momento, ambos padawans empezaron a crearse sus propios sables láser. Se juraron no volver a perder un combate y, cuando volvieran a ver a Darth Navd, lo llevarían a la justicia Jedi. Era una promesa.

* * *

**No es fácil encontrar la onomatopeya de las espadas laser. Bueno, tengo tres preguntas. Me sería de gran ayuda que si las sabéis las contestéis:**

1.- ¿alguien sabe cuántos días/semanas/meses pasa entre la muerte del Conde Dooku por manos de Anakin y la orden 66?

2\. ¿alguien sabe cada cuanto tiempo son los ataques de cada ángel? Desde el tercero (con el que empieza el anime) hasta Kaworu.

3\. ¿de qué color queréis que sean los sables láser definitivos de Shinji y Asuka? Vale cualquier color salvo el rojo.

Me es de mucha ayuda para poder enlazar lo mejor posible ambos tiempos. Gracias por vuestra ayuda.

Pd: lo lameeeeeeeennnnnnnto. Me ha costado horrores este capítulo. Me cago en la madre que lo pario (osea yo). El muy jodio no quería salir. Era como cuando tienes una mierda que no quiere salir. Te cuesta mucho conseguirlo XD.


	7. Vuelta a la Tierra

Ni Evangelion ni Star Wars me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: gracias. En este capítulo sale el nuevo color.

Edge Maverick: muchas gracias por la ayuda, de verdad. El color saldrá ahora.

shinji zastin: a que te refieres con vaya comparación? Y raro soy un rato jejeje.

zastin arcturus: no dejare ningún fic atrás para favor de otro.

Zaid-Kun: jejeje, lo hicieron por algo. La verdad es que yo también estoy esperando para llegar a ciertos puntos jejeje. Muchas gracias por la ayuda. Quiero intentar que el tiempo de ambos mundos este en sincronía. Habrá misterios que resolver con el tiempo. En cuanto a los sables, se verá ahora XD.

netokastillo: no te preocupes, aun así gracias XD.

Este fic contiene violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría T.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.**

* * *

Capítulo 6:

VUELTA A LA TIERRA

Diecisiete años. Esa era la edad que tenían ahora Shinji y Asuka. La Guerra Clon parecía equilibrada. Tanto los Separatistas como la Republica no daban su brazo a torcer. En Coruscant, Shinji y Asuka seguían con su duro entrenamiento. El castaño había tardado en acostumbrarse a su brazo mecánico. Para su suerte, este apenas necesitaba mantenimiento. La ventaja de sentirlo, pero no sentir dolor era algo que agradecía mucho en las batallas. Podía sentir cuando alguna parte de su brazo mecánico no funcionaba, pero no con dolor. Al haber perdido sus sables láser en el enfrentamiento con Darth Navd, ambos padawans se habían fabricado los suyos propios. Tardaron varias semanas, pero lo consiguieron. Ambos recordaron las palabras de sus maestros mientras añadían el cristal al sable.

_-El cristal es el corazón de la hoja. El corazón es el cristal del Jedi. El Jedi es el cristal de la Fuerza. La Fuerza es la hoja del corazón. Todos están entrelazados: cristal, hoja, Jedi. Son uno. Tú eres uno._

Shinji uso la empuñadura curva. Los sables láser de empuñadura curva son un diseño estándar para la práctica de la Forma II, la que usa Shinji. Este tipo de empuñaduras permitían movimientos más precisos y una flexibilidad razonable durante el combate. La empuñadura curva era desafiante para quienes se defendían contra ella, pues el usuario podía atacar con un ángulo ligeramente diferente al de una empuñadura normal. El problema era que era más compleja y sus cristales eran más difíciles de alinear. Fue por eso que Shinji tardo más en terminar su sable láser.

Asuka, en cambio, uso la empuñadura forjada por electrum. Un sable laser con empuñadura forjada en electrum dorado era llamada sable láser electrum. El electrum le daba al sable láser una apariencia majestuosa y real. La verdad es que a ninguno le sorprendió aquello, ya que Angeline tenía una empuñadura también forjada en electrum.

* * *

_**Templo Jedi**_

Sala de entrenamiento del Templo Jedi.

FWSSSSSS

FWSSSSSS

Ambos estaban con sus típicas ropas jedi. Se encontraban frente a frente a pocos metros. No tenían sus túnicas ya que se trataba de su entrenamiento diario. Ambos padawans habían activado sus sables láser.

El sable láser de Shinji era de un color azul marino. El de Asuka era de un color amarillo anaranjado.

Ambos tomaron posiciones mientras se miraban fijamente.

VUM

VUM

CRACH

CRACH

VUM

CRACH

CRACH

CRACH

VUM

CRACH

Su entrenamiento de negociaciones agresivas había empezado. Shinji atacaba y se defendía con movimientos fluidos y elegantes. En cambio los ataques de Asuka eran más directos y cortos. Sin duda cada uno se adaptaba a su Forma. Por momentos parecía que Shinji tenía la ventaja, pero era en esos momentos donde Asuka mostraba sus mejor conocimientos de la Fuerza. En estos combates de entrenamiento, ambos usaban tanto sus sables láser como sus conocimientos de la Fuerza. Desde que perdieron contra Darth Navd, ambos padawans empezaron un proceso de entrenamiento más duro. Faltaba nada para que ambos fueran enviados a la Tierra para su enfrentamiento contra los ángeles.

Pero había un gran problema. Navd sabía sobre su misión. Eso incomodo enormemente al Consejo Jedi. Esta era la segunda vez que alguien ajeno a los Jedi trasteaba en la base de datos del Templo. Ahora tenían una doble preocupación. El único alivio era que los datos y la información sobre la nave capaz de viajar a través de agujeros de gusano la tenía exclusivamente Vin, y el jodio genio loco lo tenía tan escondido que nadie sería capaz de encontrarlos. Con la nave era algo parecido. La nave estaba escondida en el sitio más seguro de la galaxia. A ese lugar solo tenían acceso Vin, Torn, Angeline, Asuka, Shinji, Yoda y Windu. Ningún otro ser tenía acceso al lugar. Además, en caso de que pudieran acceder a la nave, tendría que pasar por muchos lugares antes de poder salir a la superficie.

Ese era un problema que intentarían solucionar con el tiempo.

VUM

CRACH

CRACH

VUM

CRACH

CRACH

CRACH

Mientras esos dos seguían con su entrenamiento, Torn y Angeline se dedicaban a observarlos desde la puerta de entrada a la sala. Ambos mantenían su rostro serio mientras observaban como ambos padawans luchaban en una especie de baile. Después de una media hora de combate, ambos maestros decidieron dar por acabado la sesión de la mañana.

-Shinji, Asuka, el tiempo ya se ha terminado. – hablo Angeline.

-Pero maestra, aun podemos continuar.

-Nada de peros, Asuka. No debéis sobre esforzaros. Que yo sepa un combate no dura horas. Si tenéis suerte podréis terminarlo en menos tiempo que este.

-¿Y sino?

-Sino, pues mejor que tengáis una muy buena condición física y buenos conocimientos de la Fuerza.

-Entiendo.

-Por cierto, sabéis que vuestra misión comenzara dentro de un par de semanas, ¿no?

-Lo sabemos, maestra.

-Eso es bueno. Será mejor que a partir de ahora vayáis de vez en cuando con Vin. Tiene varias cosas que enseñaros sobre la Tierra.

-¿Cosas?

-Exacto. Cultura, lengua, costumbres y demás. Simplemente no podéis ir allí, vivir durante meses sin saber nada de nada.

-Ya veo. – la pelirroja miro al castaño – Sera entretenido pasar más tiempo con Vin.

-Cierto… siempre y cuando no nos meta en uno de sus experimentos.

Ambos padawans temblaron ante ese pensamiento. La última vez que el loco de Vin los metió en uno de sus experimentos acabaron medio calvos. Asuka sin duda fe la que peor se lo tomo. Shinji aseguro a Angeline que parecía que Asuka se había vuelto al Lado Oscuro después de verla más enojada que nunca. Por un momento parecía que fuese a meterle su sable láser por el culo a Vin.

Durante un par de semanas, el loco y querido de Vin había estado explicando a ambos chicos lo suficiente como para que pudieran desenvolverse en la Tierra. Cuando llego el momento de partir, ambos padawans fueron llevados hasta el Consejo Jedi.

-Joven Ikari, joven Langley, hoy partiréis a la Tierra para llevar a cabo vuestra misión más importante. – empezó a hablar el maestro Windu – Habéis sido preparados para poder cumplir esta misión con éxito. Esta será vuestra prueba.

-Perdón maestro, ¿pero que se refiere con nuestra prueba? – pregunto Shinji sin entender.

-Sencillo es. Esta misión las pruebas de Caballero Jedi tendrán. Prueba de la Habilidad, Prueba del Coraje, Prueba del Espíritu, Prueba de la Carne, Prueba de la Perspicacia, Prueba de Conocimiento, Prueba de Sabiduría.

-Pero maestro Yoda, las dos últimas pruebas no las realizaríamos. – hablo Asuka.

-Jejeje. ¿Quién dice que no, joven padawan? – sonrió el anciano maestro jedi verde.

Ambos padawans e miraron sin entender las palabras del maestro más viejo.

-No tenemos más que decir. Tened cuidado y no os dejéis llevar por el Lado Oscuro. Tendréis pruebas que os pondrán a prueba y debéis superarlas. Si conseguir terminar esta misión, seréis nombrados Caballeros Jedi.

-Pero maestro Windu, aún son muy jóvenes. – interrumpió Torn.

-Es cierto. Normalmente esta prueba se pasa con veinte años o más. – hablo Angeline.

Yoda negó con la cabeza.

-La edad importancia no tiene. El jedi está preparado cuando está preparado. Maestro Torn – miro al rubio – tú las pasaste cuando tenías veintidós años, y tú, maestra Angeline, las pasaste con veinte.

-Pero…

Yoda alzo su mano, callándola.

-Por eso, superar esta misión deben. Esta misión más peligrosa que cualquier otra eso. A mí me parece suficiente.

-Concuerdo con el maestro Yoda. Si consiguen terminar esta misión habrán pasado las pruebas.

-Entendido, maestro.

-Bien. Podéis retiraros. Que la Fuerza os acompañe.

Los cuatro hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la sala ante la fija mirada de los miembros del Consejo. Ninguno de los dos maestros dijeron nada sobre la decisión del Consejo. Sabían que tenían razón. No importaba la edad, solo si se estaba preparado para las pruebas. Por otra parte, tanto Shinji como Asuka estaban flipando ante las palabras del maestro Yoda y el maestro Windu. No esperaban ni por asomo el poder convertirse en Caballeros Jedi tan jóvenes.

* * *

_**Nave transgalactica de Vin**_

El científico loco, ambos maestros jedi y ambos aprendices iban en la nave espacial rumbo al extremo de la galaxia para llevar a ambos padawans de regreso a la Tierra. Ambos padawans estaban en pequeñas habitaciones mientras se cambiaban su atuendo normal de jedi a las ropas que se usan en la Tierra.

-La verdad es que no me siento demasiado incomodo usando esto. Más bien me extraño.

Shinji fue el primero en aparecer en el puente de la nave. Llevaba una camiseta blanca básica de manga corta, vaqueros azules oscuros y un calzado negro cómodo. Su antebrazo mecánico estaba cubierto por un guante negro.

-La verdad es que sí que es raro usar esto.

Asuka también salió. Llevaba la misma ropa que Shinji, solo que femenina.

Ambos se pusieron sus sables láser en el cinturón de sus pantalones.

-Es la ropa más normal que se suele usar en el planeta. En Japón suele ser verano todo el año, por lo que hace calor. Esas ropas no os asaran. Yo mismo las he modificado. – hablo con orgullo Vin – Por cierto, he de daros esto. – el científico loco se acercó a ambos con un par de documentos. Le entrego uno a cada – Esto es un certificado de emancipación. Con esto nadie tendrá control sobre vosotros. Gendo no podrá presionarte con lo de ser menor de edad ni su hijo.

-Entiendo. Esto es beneficioso.

-También os he redactado una serie de condiciones e historia.

-¿Condiciones? – pregunto la alemana.

-¿Historia? – pregunto el castaño.

-Exacto. Antes de nada deberéis hacer un contrato con Gendo, ya que NERV de Japón es la más importante de todas las NERV que hay. Con estas condiciones en vuestros futuros contratos ni NERV ni SEELE ni nadie podrá haceros algo. Lo más posible es que al principio no acepten y tengáis problemas con los sables láser y tu brazo mecánico y el donde habéis estado durante trece años sin que nadie supiera de vosotros.

Asuka llevo su mano inconscientemente a su sable láser mientras que Shinji la llevo a su antebrazo derecho mecánico.

-¿Qué pensareis que quieran hacer ellos cuando vean tu brazo y vuestros sables láser? Intentaran quitaros los sables y hacer pruebas, y no sé qué quieran hacer con tu brazo. En cuanto a la historia, creo que no necesita explicación.

-Entiendo. Con esto estaremos seguros. – susurro Asuka.

-Exacto. Además, a ti te mandaran a Alemania, donde tienen el EVA 02. – señalo a Asuka, luego a Shinji – Y a ti te llevaran a Japón, donde está el EVA 01.

Ambos padawans pusieron caras nostálgicas ante la mención de sus EVAS.

-No os dejéis llevar por los malos sentimientos, chicos. – comento seria Angeline.

-Cierto. Debéis tener cuidado. Con todo lo que pasa ahora no me gustaría que fuerais por el camino incorrecto. – comento Torn.

-Lo sabemos maestro.

-Cuando lleguemos a la Tierra tendremos que dejaros con rapidez. Según Vin, los terrícolas han detectado todas las veces que Vin ha venido a este planeta. Pocos segundos después de que lleguemos nos detectaran. Os dejaremos y tendréis que salir corriendo lo más rápido posible. Vin desconectara sus satélites durante una hora para evitar que os localicen. – explico la castaña.

-¿Y dónde nos dejareis? – pregunto el castaño.

-En un lugar cerca de Sídney, Australia. – explico el rubio – Por cierto, poneos esto.

El rubio les paso el mismo aparato que había usado Vin hace trece años para que ellos entendieran su idioma. Un escalofrió le recorrió la columna a ambos padawans.

-Tranquilos, no hay peligro. – ambos se lo pusieron y Vin lo activo – Creo.

-¡Maest…! ¡Ahhh!

Desgraciadamente les dolió muuuuuuuuuucho.

-¡Bien! ¡Hemos llegado! ¡Abrochaos los cinturones que volvemos a la Tierra! – grito con alegría Vin mientras ignoraba el dolor de ambos padawans.

Ahora que estaban en el punto de partida, Vin activo el circuito que se ocupaba de crear el agujero de gusano. A los pocos segundos este aparecía y la nave lo atravesaba, cerrándose al instante.

* * *

_**La Tierra**_

El planeta azul. El tercer planeta del sistema solar. Nuestra madre. La que nos vio nacer. El lugar donde se librara una guerra divina. Ese era el lugar a donde se dirigía la nave de Vin. A una distancia de trescientos mil kilómetros, apareció algo. Ese algo era algo que los científicos terrícolas habían estado intentando estudiar durante los últimos trece años. Ese algo era un agujero blanco, del cual salió la nave de Vin. A una velocidad superior a los quince mil kilómetros hora, la nave se encontraba dirigiéndose al planeta azul, más concretamente a cierta isla gigantesca. Esa isla era conocida como Australia. Los tripulantes de la nave se estaban preparando para un aterrizaje rápido, con hackeo incluido de los satélites.

-Shinji, Asuka, preparaos. En cuanto aterricemos os bajáis. Mientras Vin hackeará el sistema de satélites para que no os busquen. – ordeno Torn a los mandos.

-Entendido.

* * *

En un país no muy lejano, cierta alarma volvió a sonar. El lugar era la ciudad de Tokio 3. Tokio 3 es una ciudad muy avanzada construida en Hakone, destinada a sustituir a Tokio 2 como la nueva capital de Japón. Esto puede haber sido sólo una excusa para financiar sus astronómicos costos de construcción, debido a que la ciudad misma fue diseñada en realidad como una fortaleza para contrarrestar la amenaza inminente de los ángeles.

Localizada en la superficie del Geofront, posee edificios que se retraen hacia la parte subterránea del nivel del suelo por motivos de seguridad. Otros edificios contienen pistas de lanzamiento y contenedores de armas para las unidades Evangelion. Aunque varios residentes viven en Tokio 3, la mayoría son empleados de NERV.

Aunque, para ser más específicos, el lugar donde sonó dicha alarma fue en cuarteles de NERV, situados en el Geofront.

El Geofront es una masiva cavidad subterránea esférica ubicada bajo la ciudad de Tokio 3. Es una esfera de 13.75 Km de diámetro con su interior casi totalmente enterrado, excepto una pequeña porción vacía en su polo superior que conforma una cueva en forma de cúpula. En el interior de la caverna se hallan extensos bosques y un gran lago, que simulan las condiciones exteriores. Esto es permitido gracias a enormes espejos que canalizan la luz solar a través de grandes ventanas en la superficie de la caverna, resultando en una extensión del ciclo diurno y nocturno exterior. También hay montañas en su interior.

En fin. Ahora mismo nos encontramos en el Dogma Central de los cuarteles de NERV. Es la primera sección del cuartel general de NERV, donde se halla el centro de mando y los superordenadores MAGI. El centro de mando es una gigantesca sala abierta con varios niveles y dominada por un enorme sistema holográfico, debajo de la cual está el triple sistema de MAGI. La pared principal de la sala posee una enorme pantalla.

En el centro de mando se encontraban los tres técnicos principales. Ellos eran Makoto Hyuga, Shigeru Aoba y Maya Ibuki. Todo estaba bastante tranquilo. Hacia poco que habían hecho las pruebas de sincronización de los Evangelion 00 y 03 en la cámara Pribnow Box y no tenían más trabajo que hacer, o eso fue hasta que sonó cierta alarma. Makoto fue el primero en reaccionar. Con gran rapidez empezó a teclear en su ordenador para verificar el tipo de alarma que era. Para su relax no se trataba de la alarma de un ángel, pero al caer en cuál era su tensión volvió.

-¡Doctora Akagi, la alarma Z se ha activado! – informo el hombre de gafas.

A paso apresurado, cierta mujer rubia teñida se acercó hasta el hombre para comprobarlo. Cierto fue cuando se dio cuenta de que si se trataba de ella.

-Comandante, ha vuelto. – el tono de voz de la rubia era muy serio.

En lo alto del centro de mando, las figuras de Gendo Ikari y Kozo Fuyutsuki se imponían al del resto del personal, como muestra de su posición.

-Entendido. Informe a la Sección 2. Quiero saber dónde está y a donde se dirige. – ordeno Gendo, el Comandante.

-Lo más posible es que la ONU, OTAN y demás ya se hayan dado cuenta. – comento Fuyutsuki, el Sub-comandante.

-Lo más seguro.

Después de un par de minutos, la información llego.

-Al parecer está a unos diez mil kilómetros del planeta y su dirección es Sídney, Australia. – informo Aoba, el melenas.

-Entiendo. Quiero que envíen a nuestros hombres allí. – ordeno Gendo.

-Pero comandante, no tenemos jurisdicción para enviar militares a un país neutro como es Australia. – le dijo Maya.

-Eso me da igual. Los quiero fuera ya.

-Entendido, señor.

* * *

Después de un tiempo, la nave espacial de Vin aterrizo en el Parque Nacional Kanangra-Boyd, cerca de Sídney. Shinji y Asuka habían cogido unas pequeñas mochilas y habían bajado rápidamente de la nave. Mientras, Vin empezaba a hackear con toda la alegría del mundo los sistemas de seguridad de los satélites en órbita.

-¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡TEMED MI SUPER INTELECTO SUPERIOR! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – se reía como desquiciado.

Mientras ambos maestros veían con lastima al científico, ambos padawans ya estaban en tierra.

-Shinji, Asuka, tomad.

Angeline les había lanzado un par de teléfonos móviles a ambos.

-¿Y esto? – pregunto la pelirroja.

-Es en lo que Vin ha estado por culero desde hace trece años. Son dispositivos que crean mini agujeros de gusano que permiten que las señales atraviesen los agujeros y lleguen a nuestra galaxia. De este modo podremos comunicarnos sin que tengamos que estar viniendo. – explico Angeline.

-Impresionante. Este tío no para de asombrarme.

-Algo bueno tiene que tener que esté completamente loco, ¿no?

-Cierto.

-Bueno, nos vemos muchachos. Que la Fuerza os acompañe. – se despidieron ambos maestros.

-Que la Fuerza os acompañe, maestros.

-¡TERMINADO! – anuncio Vin mientras la trampilla de la nave se cerraba.

Pocos segundos después la nave volvió a despegar y salir del planeta para volver a la galaxia de procedencia. Ambos padawans se quedaron mirando durante un rato el cielo azul. Luego miraron a su alrededor. El lugar era montañoso y boscoso. Podían ver el azul del mar desde la altura a la que estaban.

-No podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí. Será mejor movernos. – hablo Shinji, recibiendo un asentimiento de la pelirroja.

Ya que no tenían satélites espiándolos, ambos emprendieron su camino hacia la ciudad más cercana.

* * *

De nuevo en NERV, Gendo Ikari se encontraba levemente frustrado. Después de varios años sin saber nada sobre ese desconocido objeto y esa perturbación en el espacio cercano al planeta, los satélites habían dejado de funcionar en el momento más inoportuno. Según le había informado Makoto y Ritsuko, alguien había hackeado todos los sistemas de seguridad de los satélites, dejándolos inactivos durante una hora. Makoto intentaba recuperar el control, pero le era imposible. El que lo hubiera hackeado estaba sin duda muy por encima de cualquier otro informático en la Tierra.

Eso le daba a entender a Gendo que, o bien alguien había encubierto a ese extraño objeto o alguien iba en ese objeto y decidió divertirse un rato a su costa. En fin, no importaba. Sea lo que fuere había conseguido escapar otra vez. Eso le frustraba demasiado.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora, comandante? – pregunto Misato Katsuragi.

-¿Han partido ya?

-Si.

-Perfecto. Quiero que cuando lleguen a la zona donde estuvo por última vez ese objeto desconocido me informen de cualquier cosa.

-Entendido señor.

Una vez dada la orden, Gendo y Fuyutsuki salieron del centro de mando.

-Esto es demasiado extraño. Nunca antes había hackeado los satélites. – murmuro Aoba.

-¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunto Maya.

-Me refiero a que esta no es la primera vez que los alienígenas vienen. Pero si es la primera vez que nos hackean.

-¿En serio? ¿Aliens? – pregunto incrédulo Makoto.

-¿Y porque no? Nos vamos a enfrentar a unas criaturas increíbles. ¿Por qué no pueden existir los extraterrestres? A lo mejor son como ET.

-…

Tanto Makoto como Maya simplemente se dieron la vuelta, ignorando al melenas.

-Tsk, aburridos.

Por otro lado, Misato había ido hasta las duchas de los pilotos, donde Rei Ayanami y Touji Suzuhara ya se encontraban cambiados con ropas habituales.

-¿Que ha sido eso, Misato? – pregunto el chico.

-Na. Cosas sin importancia. ¿Qué tal la prueba de sincronización?

-Bah. Aburrida, como siempre. – se quejó el castaño.

-Nada nuevo que decir. – hablo Rei con su voz monótona.

-Bien. En ese caso ya podéis iros.

-Genial. Ya tengo ganas de salir de este lugar. – sonrió Touji mientras caminaba rumbo a la salida.

-Nos vemos, Katsuragi-san.

-Ya te he dicho que me digas Misato, Rei.

-Eso sería inapropiado.

La peli azul también empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida de los cuarteles, dejando a una aburrida Misato suspirando.

-Esta chica. ¿No va a cambiar nunca?

* * *

De vuelta a Australia, Shinji y Asuka habían salido con rapidez del Parque Nacional Kanangra-Boyd rumbo a Sídney. Al parecer las Fuerzas Militares Australianas habían ido hacia dicho Parque en busca del extraño objeto, sin encontrar nada. Gracias a sus poderes, ambos padawans habían conseguido esquivarlos. Según Vin, quedaban menos de una semana para el ataque de Sachiel.

Ahora debían encontrar un transporte que les permitiera llegar hasta Tokio 3. Seguramente los agentes secretos de NERV ya estarían de camino a Australia, pero sería mejor no encontrárselos hasta llegar a Japón. Sería demasiado violento.

Según les habían dicho antes de llegar, debían coger un vuelo desde la capital australiana hasta la capital japonesa. Lo único que llevaban ambos jóvenes era su ropa, sus sables láser y una pequeña maleta con un par de ropa de recambio. También llevaban dinero y un carnet de identidad con falso nombre. No sería buena idea que supieran sus verdaderos nombres hasta llegar a Japón. Lo que ambos jóvenes no entendían es que diferencia había entre que los encontraran en Australia a que los encontraran en Japón. En fin, si Vin decía eso entonces caso le harían.

-Bueno, será mejor ponernos en marcha.

-¿Sabes dónde está el aeropuerto?

-Espera un momento.

La alemana saco su teléfono móvil y, tal y como les había enseñado Vin, abrió una aplicación donde salía el mapa de la ciudad. Prácticamente era como Google Maps pero mucho mejor y más detallado.

-Vale. Al parecer estamos en Orebon. Debemos coger un vehículo hasta llegar al aeropuerto de Sídney.

-Bien.

Ambos padawans podían ver a gente paseando por las tranquilas calles del pequeño pueblo. Asuka se acercó hasta una anciana pareja.

-Disculpen, ¿saben cómo podemos llegar hasta Sídney?

-Oh cielo, estáis bastante lejos. Lo mejor será que consigáis un taxi. – hablo la anciana.

-¿Y dónde podemos conseguir uno?

-Id a la estación. Esta un par de calles hacia allí. - señalo detrás suyo – Ahí podréis conseguir uno.

-Muchas gracias.

-De nada, hija.

Asuka miro a Shinji y le hizo un gesto. Al final ambos acabaron caminando hasta llegar a la estación de taxis. Una vez allí, pidieron un taxi y fueron hasta el aeropuerto de Sídney. Después de una media hora, y atravesar la colina donde habían estado antes, llegaron hasta la capital australiana.

Al final acabaron llegando a Sídney, capital de la isla más grande del planeta. Debido al Segundo Impacto, la isla había perdido bastante territorio, al igual que todos los países que tuvieran costas. La antigua ciudad de Sídney ahora estaba bajo el agua, aunque podían verse los edificios más altos desde la nueva capital. En su caso se llamaba como la original, no como Tokio 2 y Tokio 3.

A pesar de que ambos habían vivido en un lugar altamente civilizado y con tecnología por ahora inalcanzable para los terrícolas, el ver por primera vez una ciudad de ese planeta era algo que los asombro. La estructura de los edificios no era demasiado distinta a la de varios lugares de Coruscant. Fue más bien los vehículos lo que les llamo la atención. Se quedaban mirando tanto coches como camiones, motos, tranvías, etc. También cuando podían ver a los aviones por el cielo y a los barcos en el mas.

-Vaya. No son tan atrasados como creía. – murmuro Shinji.

-No sé por qué te sorprendes tanto. Recuerda que hemos estado estudiando sobre ellos.

-Sep. Pero no es lo mismo estudiarlo que verlo.

Después de otra media hora, el taxi llego hasta el aeropuerto, su destino.

-Son dos cientos dólares. – hablo el taxista.

NA: no tengo ni idea de cuánto cuesta un taxi porque nunca he cogido uno.

Después de pagarle con parte del dinero que les habían dado sus maestros y Vin, ambos bajaron del taxi y se adentraron en la terminal de pasajeros. Durante varios minutos estuvieron dando vueltas, hasta que al final se acercaron a un guardia.

-Disculpe, ¿dónde podemos conseguir tickets de avión? – pregunto amablemente la pelirroja.

-Debéis ir hasta allí, - señalando la terminal – dais vuestros carnets de identidad y/o pasaportes y ya está.

-Ok. Muchas gracias.

Una vez llegaron hasta la terminal, compraron dos tickets para el próximo vuelo hasta la capital nipona. Para desgracia de ambos, el próximo vuelo salía dentro de una hora, por lo que deberían esperar allí. Tampoco podían llevar sus sables láser en su cinturón, por lo que tuvieron que guardarlos en las maletas.

* * *

_**Coruscant**_

En alguna parte de la ciudad de Coruscant, cierto Sith se encontraba conversando con su maestro.

-Maestro, ¿por qué no puedo ir a por ellos? Sería bueno.

-Tranquilo, mi joven aprendiz. Cuando todo empieza podrás tomar contra de esa nave. Por el momento te sería imposible hacerte con su control. Además, si no tenemos esa nave no podrás ir hasta la Tierra.

-Podríamos capturar al científico y hacer que nos construyera otra nave.

-No. Conozco a ese científico. Ni torturándolo conseguiríamos que nos construyera una. Además, su mente no es para nada débil. Nos es imposible. También hay que decir sobre la protección que tiene los Jedis sobre él y la nave.

-Entiendo, maestro. Deberemos esperar entonces.

-La paciencia es una virtud. Ya tendrás el momento de enfrentarte a ellos dos y conseguirnos una nueva galaxia.

-¿Y los ángeles?

-Ellos están por encima de nuestro poder. Lo mejor será dejar que esos dos niños se ocupen de ellos.

-¿Está diciendo que esos ángeles son más poderosos que tú? – pregunto Navd con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No lo sé. Nunca he visto uno. No conozco el verdadero alcance de su poder. Pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que son muchos más poderosos de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar.

-Entiendo. ¿Qué hacemos mientras?

-Esperar. Aun no es el momento.

* * *

_**Japón**_

Shinji y Asuka habían conseguido subir al avión sin ningún problema y tampoco habían tenido ninguno con su equipaje. Después de varias horas, el avión había llegado hasta la capital japonesa. Shinji y Asuka habían dedicado ese tiempo al a meditación, ya que no llevaban nada encima para entretenerse. Cuando llegaron a Tokio 3, ambos miraron por la ventana para observar la ciudad fortaleza. Después de que aterrizaran, cogieran sus maletas y salieran de la terminal, ambos pudieron observar mejor la ciudad. Lo que les sorprendió no fueron los pocos rascacielos, sino los sistemas de defensa. Había lanzacohetes, tanques, etc. Demasiadas medidas de seguridad para intentar para algo que no podría ser detenido por munición humana.

A pesar de tener la estación veraniega durante todo el año, ninguno de los dos tenía calor por su ropa. Es más, se sentían frescos como una lechuga. Debían darle las gracias al loco de Vin más tarde.

Ambos empezaron a moverse. Sabían que las cámaras de seguridad del aeropuerto, siendo manejadas por MAGI, ya habría 'visto' sus caras y no tardaría mucho en comparar sus caras actuales con la de cuando eran niños.

* * *

En NERV una pequeña alarma empezó a manifestarse en el ordenador de Maya. La castaña, que estaba jugando una partida de ajedrez con Aoba, se dio cuenta de dicha alarma. Se acercó a su ordenador y empezó a comprobar datos. Cuando se cercioro de que no había error alguno, se alteró. Era la segunda vez que se asombraba en menos de un día.

-¡Comandante! ¡Tiene que ver esto!

El potente grito de la castaña llamo la atención del resto.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – pregunto confundido Fuyutsuki al ver la cara de su subordinada.

-El… ella… ellos…

-Hable claro, señorita Ibuki.

-¡MAGI acaba de localizar a Shinji Ikari y Asuka Langley Soryu!

Ahora todos estaban en shock. Gendo abrió sus entrecerrados ojos para después volver a entrecerrarlos y sonreír bajos sus manos, ya que estaba en su clásica pose marca registrada.

-¿Dónde están ahora? – pregunto nervioso Fuyutsuki.

Desde la desaparición de Shinji, el anciano profesor había estado nervioso. A pesar de los planes que Gendo, NERV y SEELE tenía con los elegidos, el anciano le tenía un pequeño cariño al hijo de su mejor discípula y antigua amiga. El saber que ahora tanto el como la hija de Kyoko estaban bien le alegraba profundamente.

-Acaban de salir del aeropuerto.

-Envíen a nuestros agentes. Quiero que los traigan aquí. – ordeno Gendo.

-Entendido.

Misato se había mantenido cayada todo el tiempo mientras observaba al comandante y al sub-comandante. Se sintió un poco malhumorada al no ver ninguna buena expresión en la cara de su superior.

-"¿Es que no se alegra de saber que su hijo está vivo y sano?"

Saliendo del centro de mando, Misato se dirigió hasta la entrada de NERV. Estaba ansiosa por ver a ambos jóvenes, aunque también sentía lastima por el futuro que ambos le aguardaban. A la hermosa mujer no le gustaba que chicos tan jóvenes tuvieran que luchar para salvar a la humanidad, aunque ella lo que quería era venganza contra los ángeles por sus propios motivos.

* * *

Ambos padawans habían sacado sus sables láser de las maletas y los habían vuelto a poner en sus cinturones. Los agentes de la Sección 2 se estaban acercando. Podían sentirlo. Decidiendo no alargar más la espera, ambos se quedaron quietos en el parque principal de la ciudad. Después de diez minutos, un grupo de veinte hombres armados se acercaron a ambos jóvenes.

-¿Shinji Ikari y Asuka Langley Soryu? – pregunto el que parecía el líder.

Ambos asintieron.

-¡Arrestadlos! – ordeno.

Dos hombres iban a acercarse para golpearlos con sus armas, pero nunca se esperaron lo que sucedió.

Ambos jóvenes levantaron sus manos, apuntando con la palma a ambos militares, y estos salieron volando varios metros, cayendo de espaldas. Para extrañeza de los militares, ambos jóvenes no habían hecho ningún movimiento.

Claro que el resto les apunto a ambos con sus armas.

-¡Las manos arriba! – ordeno el líder.

Para extrañeza, aun mas, del grupo militar, Shinji hizo un pequeño movimiento de mano.

-Bajad las armas.

Lo dijo lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo el líder pudiera escucharlas.

-¡Bajad las armas!

Los demás militares se quedaron dudosos ante la orden de su superior.

-¡He dicho que bajéis las armas!

Esta vez si las bajaron.

-Acompañadles hasta los vehículos sin ponerles un dedo encima.

-¡Acompañadles hasta los vehículos sin ponerles un dedo encima!

Sin dudar de su superior, el grupo dejo de rodear a ambos padawans para hacerles un camino hacia los vehículos.

-Adelante.

-¡Adelante!

El líder fue el primero en avanzar hacia los vehículos de la Sección 2. Shinji y Asuka cogieron sus maletas y caminaron detrás del líder del grupo. Seguidos de ellos fueron el resto de militares. Una vez que todos estuvieron subidos en los vehículos, estos pusieron marcha hasta los cuarteles de NERV en el Geofront.

* * *

Después de atravesar la ciudad, los vehículos de la Sección 2 se metieron en un túnel que daba al Geofront. Entonces aparcaron en una especie de ascensor para coches, que consistía solamente en una enorme placa de acero que lo sujetaba. Des de los cristales Shinji y Asuka pudieron asomarse levemente para poder ver bien el lugar. Esta vez sí se impresionaron levemente. Sin duda era la mayor cúpula hueca que habían visto. Si bien habían edificios gigantescos en varios planetas que tenían edificios muchos más grandes que ese lugar, pero no eran huevos. Tenían su soporte para evitar que se cayeran. En cambio, ese lugar tenía el equilibrio perfecto. Suportaba la ciudad de Tokio 3 en la cima de su cúpula, pero los edificios estaban bien sujetos para evitar que se cayeran. Sin duda era una gran obra de ingeniería.

Después de bajar por el ascensor, ambos jóvenes bajaron de los vehículos acompañados por los militares. En la puerta del piramidal cuartel de NERV-Japón, se encontraba Misato Katsuragi. La mujer vestía sus típicas ropas mientras sonreía al ver al grupo llegar, pero se impresiono enormemente al ver a ambos jóvenes delante suyo. Nunca espero que fueran así. Sin duda ambos jóvenes serían muy populares con los del sexo contrario, y alguno del mismo sexo. De Asuka le impresiono sus rasgos y su pelo rojo como el fuego, que caía por su espalda. De Shinji le impresiono que no se pareciera tanto como esperaba a su padre, para bien por supuesto. Supuso que se parecía más a su madre, pero con rasgos masculinos. Pero lo que más llamo su atención fue el guante negro en mano y antebrazo derecho del castaño. Asuka era tan alta como ella mientras que Shinji era varios centímetros más alto. Misato le llegaba por la nariz.

-¿Vosotros dos sois…? – empezó a preguntar la impactada mujer.

-Mi nombre es Shinji Ikari y ella es Asuka Langley Soryu.

-Un placer.

-El placer es mío. – sonrió alegre la mujer ya repuesta del shock - ¿Sois novios? – pregunto con su típico tono travieso.

Esa pregunta provoco que ambos jóvenes se mirasen para luego sonreírse y mirar a la mujer.

-Nop.

La contestación dejo dudosa a Misato.

-¿No? Pues lo parece.

-Es por otro motivo. Más bien somos como hermanos. – comento la pelirroja.

-Ahhh.

-Disculpe, señorita Misato…

-Puedes decime Misato, Shinji.

-Entendido. Entonces, Misato, ¿por qué estamos aquí? Que yo sepa no hemos hecho nada malo.

Ambos jóvenes sabían perfectamente porque estaban ahí, pero tenían que hacerse los desentendidos. La mujer dejo su sonrisa jovial para pasar a una mirada seria.

-El comandante ha sido el que os quiere ver.

-Entiendo. Podría haberlo pedido por favor. – dijo con sarcasmo la pelirroja.

-Bueno, ¿me acompañáis?

Ambos asintieron y empezaron a caminar, siendo seguidos por los de la Sección 2. Durante varios minutos el grupo estuvo caminando por los interminables pasillos del gigantesco cuartel piramidal.

-Esto, Misato, ¿no hemos pasado ya por este lugar? – le preguntaba Shinji.

-Me temo que es cierto, capitán Katsuragi. – hablo el líder del grupo militar.

-No. Que va. Jejeje.

A ambos padawans le causo gracia la actitud nerviosa de la mujer. Claramente se había perdido, pero no quería que se notara, fracasando notablemente. Al final acabaron llegando hasta una puerta, donde apareció cierta mujer rubia teñida.

-Misato. – la voz de Ritsuko sonó muy cansada.

-Jejeje. Hola Ritsuko. ¿Cómo te va?

-Otra vez te has vuelto a perder. – comento mientras suspiraba.

-No. Pero que dices. Paaaaara nada.

-Ya. – la rubia miro a ambos jóvenes – Vosotros debéis ser Shinji Ikari y Asuka Langley Soryu. Un gusto. Soy la doctora Ritsuko Akagi.

-Un gusto. – saludaron ambos.

-¿Vas a ver al comandante? – pregunto a Misato.

-Sep. – sonrió.

-Pues temo decirte que te has equivocado de camino.

Misato abrió los ojos como platos mientras los demás la miraban con lastima.

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Sé que era por aquí! – grito mientras hacía gestos con los brazos ridículamente.

-Pues no. Es justo hacia el otro lado.

-¡!

-Ahhh. Tantos años trabajando aquí y aun no sabes dónde está su despacho. – la rubia teñida empezó a caminar al lado contrario al que iba el grupo – Seguidme, por favor.

El grupo dio media vuelta, siguiendo a la rubia. Misato tardo varios segundos en reaccionar y correr hasta ponerse al lado de la rubia, que se reía de su mala orientación.

-Ahora que lo digo, ¿qué es eso que lleváis en vuestros cinturones? – pregunto la rubia sobre su hombro.

-Nada en especial. – contesto seria la pelirroja.

-Sera una nueva moda juvenil.

-Ya.

Durante varios minutos, el grupo estuvo caminando por diferentes pasillos y ascensores hasta llegar a las puertas del despacho. Dos de los militares fueron quienes abrieron las puertas. Tanto Shinji como Asuka no se sorprendieron al ver el despacho del Comandante de NERV. Estaba bastante oscuro. Tenía pintado el Árbol de la Vida. Eso era lo que más destacaba. Al fondo había un escritorio. Gendo estaba sentado con su típica pose mientras que Fuyutsuki estaba de pie a su lado, con rostro serio. El grupo avanzo hasta estar frente al escritorio. Shinji y Asuka estaban en medio. Ritsuko al lado de Asuka y Misato al lado de Shinji. Los militares estaban varios metros detrás de los cuatro.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Shinji. – la voz del mandamás de NERV resonó en todo el lugar.

-Si. Ha pasado tiempo, Gendo Rokubungi.

Los ojos de tres personas se abrieron como platos, mientras que los de Gendo se entrecerraron.

-Es Ikari. – corrigió Gendo al castaño con un gruñido. Su tono de voz era agresiva y su rostro se volvió molesto.

Shinji simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? – pregunto la pelirroja.

-Ambos desaparecisteis durante trece años. Como padre tengo…

-Me temo que no eres mi padre. – le corto Shinji.

Todos, bueno casi todos miraron incrédulos al castaño.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto el Comandante.

El castaño busco entre su maleta, ante la atenta mirada de todos, para sacar ciertos documentos. Una vez los tuvo en mano se los paso a Gendo. Este empezó a revisarlos mientras sus ojos se iban entrecerrando. El comandante se los paso a Fuyutsuki, que se quedó impactado.

-Están correctos. No son falsificados. Realmente están emancipados.

-¿Qué significa esto? – pregunto mucho más serio que antes.

-Es un documento donde pone claramente que estoy emancipado. Ni tu ni nadie tiene control sobre mí. Con Asuka pasa lo mismo.

La pelirroja realizo la misma acción que el castaño. La única diferencia es que en su caso no era de Gendo de quien se independizaba, sino de su padre americano, el señor Langley.

-Ahora, si no tiene nada más que decirnos, nos retiramos.

Ambos jóvenes estaban por darse la vuelta e irse, pero la voz de Fuyutsuki los detuvo.

-En realidad, hay algo más que queremos deciros.

-¿De qué se trata? – pregunto la alemana.

Gendo miro a Misato, la cual entendió.

-Seguidme, por favor.

Ante la petición de la mujer, ambos jóvenes abandonaron el lugar, dejando a Gendo y Fuyutsuki. Una vez que estuvieron fuera y las puertas cerradas, el anciano pudo sacar el aire que tenía dentro en un suspiro.

-No me esperaba esto. Ahora no tienes control como padre.

-Eso es irrelevante. Mientras Shinji pilote el Evangelion 01 no habrá problemas.

-¿Y qué pasa si no consigues controlarlo? ¿Qué pasa si esta no es la única sorpresa?

-Ya veremos que hacer, Fuyutsuki.

-¿Y la Segunda Elegida?

-Es un obstáculo. Pero parece que tiene una profunda relación con el Tercer Elegido. Habrá que estar atentos a esos dos. Si la Segunda Elegida se vuelve un obstáculo demasiado incordiante, entonces habrá que eliminarla.

-Algo me dice que eso no sería nada fácil. Tengo la sensación de que nos aguardan varias sorpresas.

* * *

Mientras, el grupo volvía a caminar por los pasillos del gigantesco cuartel. Misato miraba de vez en cuando a ambos jóvenes por encima de su hombro. Lo que había ocurrido en el despacho del Comandante era algo que sinceramente no se esperaba. La actitud de ambos había sido serena todo el tiempo. No habían mostrado debilidad en ningún momento desde que los conoció. El enfrentarse al mandamás de NERV era algo que nadie, salvo Fuyutsuki, podía hacer sin recibir un castigo.

Por su parte Ritsuko también se había asombrado. Nadie le había plantado cara al Comandante de esa manera. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era el objeto que tenía cada uno en su cinturón. Le causaba curiosidad por su forma. Su instinto científico le decía que debía investigarlo.

Después de caminar durante varios minutos, Ritsuko se detuvo. Entonces las luces se encendieron. Frente al grupo apareció el Evangelion 01. Ambos padawans habían sentido a la Unidad 01 desde antes de entrar en los cuarteles. También sentían a la Unidad 00 y 03.

Tanto Ritsuko como Misato esperaban que ambos jóvenes estuvieran asombrados e impactados, pero se sorprendieron, otra vez, al ver como Shinji tenía una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica.

-Chicos, esta es la Unidad Evangelion 01. El mayor logro tecnológico de la humanidad. Shinji, queremos que tú seas el piloto. – hablo la rubia.

Shinji no contesto. Siguió mirando a los ojos del EVA morado.

-Mama.

Fue un susurro. Uno tan bajo que solo Asuka pudo escucharlo. Lo que paso tampoco se lo esperaban. La Unidad 01 se activó. Sus ojos brillaron. Había reaccionado al llamado de Shinji.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! – grito Misato - ¡¿No se supone que NO esta activa?! – le recrimino a su amiga, remarcando el NO.

Ritsuko solamente estaba en shock mirando el Evangelion y a Shinji.

-"A reaccionado a su hijo." – fue el único pensamiento de la rubia – Debo analizar esto.

Esas palabras causaron confusión en la peli morada.

-Si tengo que pilotar esto, quiero que sea bajo mis condiciones. – hablo Shinji mirando fijamente a la rubia.

Ritsuko asintió con la cabeza para mirar a Asuka.

-También tenemos otra Unidad. El Evangelion 02, pero está en Alemania. Deberás ir allí.

-Entiendo. En ese caso aceptare bajo las mismas condiciones que Shinji.

-De acuerdo. Volvamos con el Comandante para hacer vuestros contratos.

Mientras el grupo ponía rumbo de nuevo al despacho de Gendo, Shinji echo una última mirada al Evangelion 01.

-"Nos vemos pronto, madre."

Una vez llegaron al despacho, Shinji y Asuka empezaron a explicar sus condiciones.

-Bien, este es vuestro contrato. Podéis poner vuestras condiciones. – explico Fuyutsuki mientras les pasaba el contrato.

Ambos jóvenes lo leyeron concienzudamente. Había varias cosas que querían cambiar para poder tener total libertad y no estar bajo el yugo de NERV o SEELE.

-Entendido. Estas son nuestras condiciones. – empezó a hablar Asuka mientras ponía su contrato en el escritorio, siendo imitada por Shinji – Primero, no estaremos bajo el yugo de NERV. Seremos completamente independientes. Solo deberemos venir para luchar contra lo que quiera que vayamos a luchar y a las pruebas físicas, médicas y demás.

-Entendido.

-No se nos preguntara donde hemos estado ni que hemos hecho. Si quieren revisar o hacer pruebas de cualquier cosa nuestra que no tenga que ver con los Evangelions, deberán tener nuestro permiso.

Esa condición extraño mucho a Gendo y compañía, pero decidieron aceptarlo. Con eso se asegurarían de que no les quitarían sus sables láser y no estarían por culeros con el brazo mecánico de Shinji. Durante varios minutos, ambos padawans estuvieron modificando sus contratos hasta que estuvieron tal y como les había explicado Vin.

-Bien. Vuestras condiciones ya están. ¿Ahora aceptáis?

Una vez que leyeron atentamente sus contratos, evitando vacíos legales o alguna trampa, ambos aceptaron. Lo extraño es que Asuka firmo con el nombre de Asuka Zeppelin Soryu.

-¿Por qué ha firmado con ese nombre, señorita Soryu? – pregunto extrañado Fuyutsuki.

-Porque son los apellidos de mi madre.

-Pero su padre…

-Como ya ha visto, no tengo padre.

Lo que sorprendió a todos fue el tono sereno con el que dijo aquellas palabras. Esperaban un tono más agrio, más acido o más agresivo, pero no fue así.

-Bien. Si no necesitan nada más, nos marchamos.

Dicho esto, ambos jóvenes empezaron a caminar hacia la salida de los cuarteles.

-Piloto Ikari. – lo llamo Gendo – Mañana a las nueve horas tendrá sus pruebas de sincronización. Piloto Soryu, usted tendrá preparado un avión para viajar a Alemania a las veintidós horas de esta noche.

-Entendido. – respondieron al unísono.

Después de echar una última mirada a su Comandante, Misato salió a paso rápido detrás de ambos jóvenes. Una vez fuera del despacho, Fuyutsuki, Gendo y Ritsuko se pusieron a hablar sobre ambos jóvenes.

-Estos contratos nos complican aún más las cosas. No podemos ponerles la mano encima, no podemos espiarlos, no podemos amenazarlos ni nada. Prácticamente tenemos control nulo sobre ellos.

-Cálmate, Fuyutsuki. Simplemente es otra complicación, pero no nos desvía de nuestro objetivo. – el hombre barbudo miro a la doctora - ¿Qué ha sido esa reacción del Evangelion 01, Doctora?

-No sabría como explicarlo, Comandante. Simplemente el Evangelion reacciono a Shinji. No sabría que más decir.

-Bien. Puede retirarse.

La rubia hizo un gesto y salió del despacho.

-¿Crees que Yui ha reaccionado a su hijo?

-No lo sé. Pero tampoco es malo. Sabíamos que tarde o temprano reaccionaria.

-Pero no esperaba que fuera ya.

-Es irrelevante.

-Eso espero.

* * *

Por otro lado, en los pasillos del cuartel, ambos jóvenes iban hablando con una alegre Misato.

-Entonces Shinji, ¿dónde vas a quedarte?

-No lo sé, Misato. Supongo que con el dinero alquilare alguna habitación.

-¡De eso nada! ¡No puedes vivir solo! – entonces una idea le vino a la cabeza - ¡Ya se! ¡Vivirás en mi departamento!

Ambos padawans pararon de caminar al escuchar las palabras de la mujer.

-¿Perdón?

-Pues eso. Vivirás conmigo. Y cuando Asuka vuelva a Japón también. Viviremos los tres juntos.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron entre ellos. No esperaban esa propuesta por parte de la Capitán de NERV.

-Esto, señorita Misato…

-Dime Misato, Asuka. Solo Misato.

-Entendido. Entonces, Misato, ¿no le parece demasiado… raro?

-Paaara nada. No es bueno de un adolescente viva solo.

-¿Tu que dices, Shinji?

El castaño pensaba seriamente en lo que hacer. Misato no parecía mala persona. No lo sentía. Pero sabía sobre su pasado y lo de su padre. Puede que convivir con ella no fuera del todo malo. Claro que tendría sus problemas cuando descubriera su brazo mecánico y su sable, pero eso acabaría pasando tarde o temprano.

-Bueno, no veo porque no.

-Bien entonces. Yo me preparare para mi viaje. Saldré dentro de dos horas. Hablaremos cuando llegue a Alemania.

-Entendido. Que la Fuerza te acompañe, Asuka.

-Que la Fuerza te acompañe, Shinji.

Dicho esto, Asuka empezó a caminar hacia el hangar de NERV mientras Shinji caminaba rumbo a la salida de los cuarteles.

-Oye Shinji, ¿qué ha sido eso? Esas palabras, digo.

-Ah. Eso. No es nada. Una forma de despedirnos.

-Entonces, ¿vosotros no tenéis ninguna relación romántica?

-Jejeje. No. Para nada. Somos como hermanos. Además, no nos está permitido.

-¿Permitido? – pregunto confusa.

-Nada. Olvídalo. Ahora, ¿podríamos ir a tu departamento?

-¿Eh? ¡A sí! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Seguro que te encantara!

Pero el castaño tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-"Creo que no ha sido tan buena idea esto de vivir con ella." – pensaba un poco nervioso mientras veía a la mujer delante suyo, que tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Seguro que a Pen Pen le agradaras.

-¿Pen Pen?

-Jajajaja. Ya lo conocerás cuando lleguemos.

* * *

_**Alemania (NERV 03)**_

La tercera rama de NERV. Las dos primeras se encuentran localizadas en EEUU. Esta en cambio se encuentra en alguna parte de Alemania, posiblemente en Hamburgo o Berlín. En el centro de mando de sus cuarteles se encontraba el mandamás de esa rama de NERV mientras hablaba con sus subordinados.

El comandante era un hombre de unos cuarenta años. Rubio, de ojos azules y alto. El subcomandante era canoso de ojos azules y más bajo que el otro hombre.

-Escuchadme. Al parecer NERV-Japón ha encontrado a la Segunda Elegida y al Tercer Elegido. La Segunda Elegida, la señorita Asuka Zeppelin Soryu, va a coger un avión para venir aquí. Quiero que la Unidad 02 esté preparada para su llegada.

Una vez terminada la explicación a sus subordinados, el Comandante de esa rama de NERV se sentó en su cómodo sillón.

-Señor, nos ha llegado el contrato de la Segunda Elegida y otro documento. – informo el Sub-comandante.

-Bien. A lo mejor así me explican lo del cambio de apellido.

El Comandante abrió un archivo de su ordenador y empezó a leer. Sus ojos se abrieron bastante mientras leía el contrato y el otro documento.

-Vaya. Con esto prácticamente la chica podrá hacer lo que quiera y nosotros no podremos hacer nada. Es interesante. Y esto otro también. Estoy seguro de que al señor Langley no le gustara saber sobre esto.

-¿Le importa la opinión del señor Langley?

-Para nada. Sabes que el motivo por el cual se divorció y lo que ocurrió después no es de mi agrado. La Doctora Kyoko era alguien admirable. Fue una tragedia lo que paso. Estoy seguro de que se hija será alguien impresionante.

-Eso lo veremos dentro de unas cuantas horas.

-Estoy ansioso. Yo mismo iré a recibirla. – sonrió con alegría el Comandante, de nombre Jeth Müller.

-Entendido. – asintió el Sub-comandante, de nombre Frank Himmler.

* * *

Bueeeeeno, aquí estamos. Por fin he acabado exámenes y trabajos… los mu cabrones.

Asuka ahora sera Asuka Zeppelin Soryu, en vez de Langley. En el proximo padre e hija se encontraran. ¿Que pasara? Tendreis que esperar XD.

Lo colores he intentado contentar a todos, pero es difícil. Con Shinji me pedían el azul marino y el morado. En Asuka amarillo, naranja, cobre, etc. Al final me he decidido por el azul marino para Shinji y el amarillo anaranjado para Asuka.


	8. Los primeros problemas - parte 01

Ni Evangelion ni Star Wars me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: me alegra que te gusten los colores y demás. No desvelare que pasara con los maestros, pero quien sabe, a lo mejor troleo un poco XD.

Edge Maverick: quien sabe. Queda mucho para ese ángel. En cuanto al romance, aun es un poco pronto, pero no tardara demasiado… creo XD.

Este fic contiene violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría T.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.**

* * *

Capítulo 7:

**LOS PRIMEROS PROBLEMAS – PARTE 01**

* * *

_**Alemania**_

Asuka había cogido un vuelo desde la base de NERV-Japón con destino a su país natal, Alemania. Bueno, más bien al centro de NERV-Alemania, donde nadie sabía dónde estaba situado exactamente… bueno, casi nadie. La pelirroja estaba un poco ansiosa por volver a ver a su madre, aunque fuera en el Evangelion rojo. En los cuarteles de NERV-Alemania, todos se estaban preparando para la llegada de la Segunda Elegida. En el hangar se encontraban el Comandante de NERV-Alemania, Jeth Müller, y el sub-comandante, Frank Himmler.

-Ahhh. Estoy ansioso. Me pregunto cómo será ahora. Seguro que es igualita a su madre. ¿Crees que debería preguntarle donde ha estado estos años y por qué ha vuelto ahora? – le pregunto Jeth a Frank.

-No creo que sea buena idea. Además, si no le ha comentado nada a Gendo dudo que nos diga algo a nosotros.

-Cierto. Ese hombre me da una muy mala vibración.

-A ti y a todos. – bromeo el anciano.

VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

El sonido de un jet aterrizando se escuchó por todo el cuartel. Jeth y Frank, junto a unos cuantos técnicos, empezaron a caminar hacia el jet. Una vez que se abrió la puerta del avión, Asuka salió de éste y empezó a bajar las escaleras. Los hombres se quedaron asombrados por su belleza y las mujeres la miraban con envidia. Los ojos azules de Asuka observaron el lugar. El cielo era de un color azul muy claro. La pista de aterrizaje se encontraba rodeada por un bosque frondoso, enorme y muy verde. Una suave brisa primaveral soplaba en el lugar. Entonces fue cuando vio al grupo. Cogió su maleta, echo un vistazo a su sable láser, el cual colgaba de su cintura, y camino hasta el grupo.

-Asuka Zeppelin Soryu, un gusto conocerte. Yo soy el comandante de NERV-Alemania, Jeth Müller. – saludo mientras le estrechaba la mano – Él es el sub-comandante Frank Himmler. – el aludido también estrecho su mano – Es un honor tenerte aquí.

-El honor es mío. – sonrió levemente la joven.

-Por favor, sígueme hasta tu Evangelion.

Ambos, comandante y sub-comandante empezaron a caminar a través de la pista de aterrizaje hasta adentrarse en el bosque y entrar a través de una entrada secreta al cuartel de NERV-Alemania. Según atravesaban el complejo, Jet le explicaba a la pelirroja cómo funcionaba cada parte del cuartel y para que servía. La pelirroja o mostraba sorpresa después de ver el Geofront y NERV-Japón. El grupo se detuvo ante una puerta bastante grande y gruesa. Asuka podía notar como al otro lado estaba el EVA 02.

-Bueno, jovencita, al otro lado se encuentra el mejor Evangelion jamás creado. La Unidad Evangelion 02. Tu Unidad.

La puerta se abrió y el grupo ingreso en el lugar. Al igual que el Evangelion 01, este EVA se encontraba inmovilizado. Asuka camino a paso lento hacia el enorme robot biomecánico. Poco a poco fue levantando su mano, con intención de tocar el robot.

-¡Señorita, no haga…!

El grito de uno de los ingenieros fue acallado por Jet, que había levantado su mano en señal de silencio. Asuka hizo caso omiso y toco el robot, sintiendo al instante un calor agradable en su pecho.

-Hola mama. He vuelto. – susurro lo bastante bajo como para que nadie más la escuchara.

En ese momento, los cuatro ojos del Evangelion rojo se encendieron.

-¡Comandante, la Unidad se ha encendido! – grito uno del puesto de mando.

-¡Pero se supone que estaba desactivada! ¡No lo entiendo! – grito otro.

Todos los del centro de mando se alteraron enormemente al ver la Unidad 02 activarse por sí sola. Los únicos que se mantenían tranquilos eran Jet, Frank y Asuka.

-Parece que el Instituto Marduk no se equivocaba. La señorita Soryu es la única que puede pilotar esta Unidad. – comento satisfecho Jet.

-Tienes razón. Me pregunto si habrá pasado lo mismo con el piloto del Evangelion 01. – hablo Frank.

-Tengo entendido que volvió a haber otro incidente con la Unidad 00, por lo que no está operativa. La Unidad 03 parece estar en buenas condiciones y la sincronización con su piloto es buena. Habrá que esperar a ver qué tal va la Unidad 01 y su piloto, Shinji Ikari. Por ahora veamos qué tal va nuestro piloto.

-Las Unidades 00 y 01 en Japón, la Unidad 02 en la Unión Europea y las Unidades 03 y 04 en Estados Unidos. Parecen estar bien separadas.

-¿Cómo va la construcción de la Unidad 04?

-Aún sigue ahí. Parece ser que estuvieran esperando algo.

-Bah. Que más da. Son yanquis. Están muy locos.

-¡Jajajaja! Bueno, será mejor hacer ya las pruebas. – sonreía el anciano mientras se quitaba una lagrima de los ojos.

-Señorita Soryu, por favor acompáñenos. – ordeno Jet amablemente.

Asuka echo un último vistazo al EVA rojo y acompaño a los hombres hasta el vestuario.

-Por favor, tome esta ropa deportiva. Haremos las pruebas físicas.

-Bien.

Después de dos minutos, la pelirroja salía del vestuario ya cambiada. Llevaba unos bambos (calzado de correr), unos shorts deportivos y una camisa transpirable. De lo que todos se dieron cuenta era de las cicatrices que tenía en las piernas y brazos. Parecía que se la hubieran hecho con metal ardiendo.

-Bien. Empecemos. – al ver eso la voz de Jet se volvió seria.

* * *

El grupo fue hasta un gimnasio donde la alemana se quedó sola mientras los doctores, el comandante y el sub-comandante observaban pacientes a la pelirroja.

-Sera mejor calentar antes de nada. Por favor, empiece a correr en la cinta. – pidió la Jefa de la sección médica, la doctora Von Kleist, una mujer castaña con gafas y bata de médico.

-*Entendido.*

Desde la sala donde se encontraban, todos podían ver a través de las ventanas como Asuka se acercaba hasta la máquina que le habían indicado y se ponía a correr. Dicha maquina la habían activado desde la sala.

Durante media hora, la pelirroja estuvo trotando y no mostraba ni el más mínimo esfuerzo. Incluso su respiración estaba normal y no tenía gotas de sudor.

-Vaya. No está nada mal. Al menos esta en forma. – comento la doctora castaña – Bien. Ya has calentado lo suficiente. Ahora coge una pesa que te sea cómoda. No te sobre esfuerces. Cuando hayas elegido has tres sesiones de cincuenta.

La alemana dejo de correr y se acercó hasta una pila con distintas pesas. Algunas eran de tres kilos mientras que otras superaban los cien. Al final acabo cogiendo una de setenta y cinco y empezó a hacer sus sesiones. Los médicos estaban asombrados.

-Impresionante. A pesar de ser pesas de setenta y cinco gramos, la chica parece que no usa tanto esfuerzo como seria lo normal en una chica de su edad. No sé qué entrenamiento habrá realizado, pero sin duda es muy efectivo.

-¿Qué puede decirme de sus heridas? – pregunto Frank.

-Bueno. A simple vista puedo asegurar que están curadas y parece que no afecta al rendimiento ni los movimientos de la chica. Tendré que hacerle un examen para poder averiguar más.

-Bien. Por ahora lo dejaremos así. Son las diez y aún queda hacer la prueba de sincronización.

-De acuerdo. ¿Entonces lo dejamos por hoy?

-Se. Mañana seguiremos.

-Entendido. – volvió a pulsar el botón del altavoz – Ya puedes dejar las pesas. Has hecho un buen trabajo. Puedes irte a cambiarte para la prueba de sincronización.

Asuka solo asintió con la cabeza y procedió a abandonar el enorme gimnasio.

* * *

-Bien, aquí tienes el Plug Suit 03.

Uno de los técnicos le extendió el traje cuando Asuka estaba por entrar en el vestuario. El Plug Suit 03 era casi enteramente rojo, con las mangas negras y una línea verde en el pecho.

-El Plug Suit es el traje especial adaptado al cuerpo del piloto que se utiliza para ayudar a la sincronización con el EVA. Contienen instrumentos internos de monitoreo de la condición de salud del piloto, así como de ayuda médica para generar desfibrilación o reanimación cardiopulmonar. El traje contiene también un contador del tiempo de energía del EVA, situado en el dorso de la mano. – explico Frank.

-Le hemos hecho unos pequeños cambios para que se pueda adaptar a tu cuerpo, ya que el que teníamos era más pequeño. También deberás ponerte esto. Son clips nerviosos A10. – Jet le entrego ambos clips.

-Los clips nerviosos A10 son pequeños adminículos usados por los pilotos de los EVA para ayudar a una buena sincronización con los EVA. Estos objetos son llevados en la cabeza. Como podrás comprobar, consisten en una delgada cinta con dos pequeños aparatos a sus extremos, que se ubican sobre las sienes. En la base del cerebro medio se encuentra el sistema de tegumento ventral, que los neurólogos llaman A10. Con sus células empapadas en dopamina, algunas emociones se procesan aquí: como los pensamientos de dos amantes, o un padre y un hijo. Y es la sincronización la que posibilita en el empalme entre los A10 del piloto y el EVA para conformar una entidad y luchar. En otras palabras, es el poder del amor el que mueve esa arma de destrucción masiva.

-El poder del amor, ¿eh? – susurro Asuka viendo ambos clips y su traje.

-Te dejaremos para que te puedas cambiar. Uno de nuestros técnicos te estará esperando aquí fuera para cuando termines llevarte hasta la Pribnow Box.

-Entendido.

Asuka ingreso al vestuario y cerró la puerta. Entonces comenzó a desvestirse y a ponerse el traje. Al principio estaba un poco holgado pero, pulsando el botón de su muñeca, el traje se le pego como si se tratase de una segunda piel. Luego procedió a ponerse los clips nerviosos donde le había explicado. Una vez que se cambió procedió a comprobar. Podía moverse con gran facilidad. Lo único incomodo era que era demasiado ajustado para su gusto. Una vez termino, salió del vestuario, donde una chica de unos veinte años vestida con el uniforme oficial de NERV-Alemania, la estaba esperando.

-Acompáñeme, señorita Soryu.

* * *

Ambas estuvieron caminando por los pasillos del cuartel alemán hasta llegar a la sala Pribnow Box. Allí podía verse una capsula Entry Plug donde procedería a realizar las pruebas de sincronización. Al final, siguiendo a la técnico, acabo metiéndose en el Entry Plug.

Los Entry Plugs son cápsulas cilíndricas con extremos de acabado redondeado que contienen las cabinas de mando para los Evangelions. Los pilotos son introducidos en dichos espacios a través de una escotilla en el centro de los mismos, y una vez sellado, el contenido se rellena con LCL. Tras ello, el Entry Plug es insertado a rosca mediante el brazo de una grúa en una sección de la columna vertebral del Evangelion, siendo cubierto luego por una compuerta retráctil en la armadura del EVA. Cuando la cápsula se inserta en la entrada del EVA, y el control del piloto sobre el EVA queda establecido. Además, estos contenedores están fuertemente protegidos y equipados con paracaídas y retrocohetes para auxiliar la salida en caso de que el Evangelion se encuentre gravemente dañado y el Plug deba ser expulsado.

El control dentro del Entry Plug para activar al EVA se realiza a través de comandos accionados por la voz del piloto, en conjunción con el pensamiento, aunque esto generalmente lo realiza el personal de NERV de forma remota. Los pilotos deben tener la capacidad de "sincronizarse" con sus EVA para poder controlarlos. En la práctica, la conexión se realiza a través de la combinación de los clips A10 en la cabeza del piloto y el Plug Suit, creando una señal que se toma desde el interior de la cápsula.

Los elementos que se pueden encontrar dentro de la cabina del Entry Plug incluyen un asiento adaptable con diversos controles, entre los que destacan dos gatillos manuales para ser utilizados en los movimientos suaves y delicados de los brazos y las manos del EVA, y también para disparar armas de fuego, para lo cual un visor desciende ante los ojos del piloto. También hay pantallas que muestran el exterior rodeando al piloto con imágenes que son tomadas por cámaras localizadas en la cabeza del EVA. Otras muestran otros tipos de información y aparentemente proyectan imágenes tridimensionales. Imágenes de menor tamaño son sobrepuestas sobre éstas de mayor magnitud para la comunicación entre pilotos o entre éstos y la estación de comando en el Dogma Central.

Desde la sala donde estaban todos los controles, Jeth, Frank y el resto de técnicos que trabajaban en la sincronización esperaban pacientes a que la pelirroja estuviera preparada. Entonces, un extraño liquido empezó a entrar en la capsula del Entry Plug. Asuka no se sorprendió.

-Escucha, ese líquido se llama LCL. Cuando te cubra respíralo. No te ahogara. Será como si no estuviera.

-*Entendido.*

Una vez que el LCL cubrió toda la capsula Asuka empezó a absorberlo. Costaba adaptarse, pero tenía razón. Era como respirar aire pero con un sabor raro. Tenía un ligero sabor a hierro. Era el sabor de la sangre.

-Bien. Ahora, por favor, concéntrese para que podamos ver su nivel. - pido Jet a través del altavoz.

-*Entendido.*

Asuka cerró los ojos y empezó a concentrarse. La verdad es que no tenía dificultad alguna ya que controlar la Fuerza podía ser mucho más complicado que sincronizarse con el Evangelion.

-¡Increíble! – grito uno de los técnicos.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto el anciano.

-¡Es la sincronización de la señorita! ¡Prácticamente supera el 80%!

Todos quedaron impactados al escuchar el enorme nivel de sincronización de la pelirroja. Ese nivel superaba fácilmente al del Cuarto Elegido por mucho al de la Primera Elegida. Jeth sonrió orgulloso al escuchar los números. Sin duda estaba destinada a pilotar esa máquina.

-Algo me dice que puede superar por mucho ese nivel. – comento serio, pero con un pequeño tono alegre, el anciano.

-Estoy seguro de ello. Me pregunto qué nivel habrá conseguido el Tercer Elegido.

-Quien sabe. Luego podríamos preguntar a Gendo.

La sola mención del nombre de ese hombre provocaba escalofríos al rubio comandante.

-Ugh. Solo pensarlo me da grima.

Durante media hora estuvieron probando el nivel mientras sumergían el Entry Plug a más o menos nivel. A pesar de ello, el nivel de Asuka no descendió en lo más mínimo. Cuando estaban por finalizar, la doctora Von Kleist apareció con gesto muy serio en la sala.

-Comandante.

-¿Qué ocurre, doctora Von Kleist?

-El señor Langley ha cogido un avión y está viniendo para acá. Llegará en aproximadamente una hora y ha pedido hablar con la señorita Soryu. Al parecer se ha enterado de su regreso y no le ha gustado nada leer el documento que le mandamos.

-Je, normal. Por cómo es ese hombre estaba más que claro que no se mantendría cayado.

-¿Le impido el acceso? – pregunto ahora una mujer rubia, que vestía un uniforme militar.

-Para nada, Mayor. Si el señor Langley quiere encontrarse con la señorita Soryu no somos nadie para impedirlo. Ambos deben hablar. – su cara y voz se volvieron serias – Pero si intenta algo entonces tenéis mi permiso para echarlo de este cuartel.

-Entendido, comandante.

-Bien. Podéis retiraros.

* * *

Asuka ya había terminado la primera prueba de sincronización que realizaría por meses. Una vez fuera del Entry Plug había ido directa al vestuario para cambiarse. Sinceramente le desagradaba el sabor del LCL. Mientras dejaba que el agua cayera por su cuerpo, pensó él lo extraño que había sido estar dentro del Entry Plug y en cómo se sentiría cuando estuviera dentro del Evangelion. Por lo que le había dicho Jet, su sincronización es bastante elevada, por lo que al día siguiente podría subir por primera vez al robot gigante. Una vez que termino de ducharse se puso su ropa informal y salió del vestuario. Camino hasta el centro de mando, donde el comandante Jet y el sub-comandante Frank la estaban esperando.

-Señorita Soryu, hay algo importante que debemos hablar. – dijo el hombre rubio.

-¿De qué se trata? – pregunto con curiosidad la pelirroja.

-Vera, señorita, el señor Langley, su padre, está viniendo para acá y no tardará en llegar a este cuartel. Ha pedido expresamente hablar contigo. Te llevaremos a mi despacho para que habléis los dos. ¿Tiene algún problema con eso?

-Ninguno.

-Bien. Entonces será mejor que nos movamos. Esta por caer. Mayor, queda al mando hasta que vuelva.

-Entendido, comandante. – saludo de forma militar la Mayor.

Asuka, Jet y Frank abandonaron el centro de mando, camino al despacho del comandante de NERV-Alemania. Durante el camino Asuka se estuvo preguntando que querría el señor Langley hablar con ella. Supuso que se trataba por el documento de emancipación o en donde había estado durante trece años. Al final sus dudas serian dispersadas dentro de varios minutos. Después de un rato caminando llegaron hasta el despacho del comandante. A diferencia del despacho de Gendo, ese despacho era menos enorme que el de NERV-Japón. Su despacho mediría alrededor de cincuenta metros cuadrados, más de la mitad del tamaño del de Gendo. También estaba más amueblado. El de Gendo tenía su escritorio y ya está. Este tenía un enorme escritorio con dos sillones donde Jet y Frank se sentaban y otros dos justo delante. Tenía varios archivadores, un mini bar y varios juegos de mesa como el ajedrez, el hundir la flota, etc. También estaba bastante iluminado por grandes ventanas de triple cristal, antibalas. El lugar no parecía sacado de una película de terror.

-Señorita Soryu, puede sentarse en uno de los sillones. – hablo Jet mientras se sentaba en su puesto, acomodándose.

-¿Te apetece algo? ¿Bebida, comida, alguna revista? – pregunto el anciano Frank.

-Una bebida estaría bien. El sabor del LCL no se va con facilidad.

-Me alegra saber que el olor sí. – bromeo Jet mientras pulsaba su intercomunicador – María, tráenos un café con leche, uno solo con dos cucharadas de azúcar y un refresco.

-*Ahora mismo, comandante.*

-Bueeeeeno. Mientras nos traen el pedido, dígame, señorita Soryu, ¿desde cuándo conoce al hijo de Gendo Ikari, a Shinji?

-Lo conozco desde que tenía cuatro años. Digamos que, el destino nos unió.

-¿Tiene alguna relación sentimental con él? – pregunto curioso el anciano.

-Digamos que tenemos una fuerte hermandad. Cuidamos el uno del otro.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Creo que evitara problemas en el futuro. Y, si es posible, ¿podría decirnos donde han estado ustedes dos todos estos años?

-…

Asuka estuvo cayada varios segundo mientras pensaba que contestarle.

-Digamos que hemos estado de aquí para allá.

-¿Podría ser más específica?

-Lo lamento. No puedo.

-Vaya. Una lástima. Espero que algún día puedas contárnoslo.

-Quien sabe. Nadie sabe que depara el futuro.

-Muy sabio.

Durante una media hora estuvieron charlando de cosas triviales y cosas referentes al Evangelion 02.

-*Comandante, el señor Langley a llegado.*

-Bien, hágale pasar.

Dos segundos después la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a cuatro personas. Un hombre, una mujer, un niño y una niña. El hombre era rubio de ojos verdes. Tenía una apariencia de un hombre de 40 años. Superaba el metro setenta y cinco. Vestía con ropas elegantes. La mujer era castaña de ojos azules. Tenía apariencia de una mujer de treinta bajos, pero pudo comprobar que era por cirugía. Llevaba puesto un vestido muy elegante con tacones, que le hacía parecer más alta. Los niños no superaban los catorce años. El niño era rubio de ojos azules y la niña era rubia de ojos verdes. Ambos iban bien vestidos.

-Asuka. – la voz del señor Langley sonó dura y seria.

-Señor Langley. – devolvió el saludo - ¿Puedo preguntar de qué quiere hablar conmigo?

-¡¿Cómo de qué quiero hablar?! ¡Has estado desaparecida por trece años! ¡Además, ¿qué es eso de un certificado de independencia?! – pregunto con furia.

-El donde haya estado no es asunto suyo. Que yo sepa no se quiso hacer cargo de mí cuando mi madre falleció. Además, creo que no tengo que explicarle que es un certificado de independencia.

-¡Cuida esa lengua, mocosa! ¡Soy tu padre!

-Me parece que usted no entiende que es ese certificado.

-¡Claro que lo sé, pero me importa una mierda! ¡Tú te vienes conmigo sin rechistar!

El hombre, furioso, intento agarrar con fuerza el brazo de Asuka. Tanto Jet como Frank se levantaron de golpe, pero se sorprendieron al ver lo que hizo la pelirroja. Asuka evito con gran facilidad el brazo del hombre para después agarrarle el hombro.

-Relájate.

Lo increíble fue que toda la furia del señor Langley desapareció, dejándolo en un estado tranquilo, tanto que parecía que se fuera a dormir.

-"Creo que me he pasado."

-¡Cariño!

-¡Papa!

Tanto la señora Langley como sus hijos corrieron hacia su padre.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho?! – grito enojada la señora Langley.

-No le he hecho nada. Solo lo he tranquilizado. – comento como si nada.

-¡Tu! ¡Maldita niñata! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! – le grito la mujer a la cara después de comprobar que su marido estaba bien.

-¿Y usted? – contraataco.

La castaña iba a darle un guantazo, pero Asuka lo esquivo como si nada.

-Le recomiendo que no vuelva a hacer eso.

La seriedad de su mirada le indico a la mujer que la próxima vez no solo lo esquivaría.

-Ahora lo volveré a preguntar, ¿qué es lo que querían hablar conmigo? si no es nada importante entonces me iré. Tengo que ir a arreglar la casa de mi madre.

-Esto no ha acabado. – hablo con voz suave el señor Langley, claramente aun atontado por el toque de la pelirroja.

-Me temo que sí, señor Langley. Usted ha venido hasta aquí intentando llevarme contra mi voluntad. Usted no tiene ningún derecho a darme órdenes. Soy completamente independiente y no le debo explicaciones de mis actos. – dicho esto se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta – Si me disculpan, tengo asuntos que atender.

-Bien. Mañana probaras tu Evangelion. – sonrió jovial Jet.

-¡Espera! – grito la señora Langley – Tú has estado todos estos años con el hijo de Gendo, Shinji Ikari, ¿verdad? O nos obedeces o él tendrá problemas. – amenazo, ayudando a su marido a ponerse de pie.

Asuka detuvo su andada. Los Langley pensaron que habían ganado, pero la sonrisa burlona y desafiante de Asuka los congelo.

-Me gustaría ver como lo intentan, señores Langley.

Dicho esto abandono la sala, dejando a los señores Langley pegados en su sitio, a Jet tan contento como un niño al que le regalan un dulce y a Frank, que sonreía levemente. Por otro lado los niños no entendían nada. Según les habían explicado antes, esa chica era su hermanastra. Un sentimiento de respeto les lleno el corazón al ver a la pelirroja, pero también tenían un ligero miedo por lo que le había hecho a su padre, aunque ése estuviera perfectamente.

-Señores Langley, si no necesitan nada más… - empezó a hablar el sub-comandante Frank.

-Haga que vuelva. – ordeno el señor Langley.

-Me temo que no podemos hacer eso.

La voz de Jet había salido tranquila, aunque el señor Langley pudo notar un poco de diversión. Ambos nunca se habían llevado bien, pero después de la muerte de Kyoko la relación de ambos fue nula. El señor Langley podía notar como Jet disfrutaba de como su hija pasaba de el por completo. Además, no le agradaba no tener el control sobre la pelirroja.

-¿Y eso? Eres el comandante. – hablo seria la señora Langley.

-Puede que así sea… pero pasa una cosa muy graciosa. – saco el documento que contenía el contrato con NERV, tanto Japón como Alemania como EEUU, y también el de emancipación – Como veras, la señorita Zeppelin Soryu – dijo remarcando los apellidos, sonriendo al ver como el señor Langley fruncía mucho el entrecejo – es totalmente independiente a NERV. Solo está obligada a realizar los exámenes físicos, médicos y las pruebas de sincronización, así como la de luchar contra los enemigos de la humanidad. Por lo demás no le podemos tocar ni un pelo, y ello incluye su privacidad y dignidad.

El señor Langley se dedicó a mirar con desprecio y furia ambos documentos. Después de un rato los tiro con furia sobre el escritorio y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, siendo seguido por su mujer y ambos hijos. Una vez que salieron de los cuarteles de NERV-Alemania cogieron una limusina, que el señor Langley había ordenado traer, y fueron directos a cierto lugar donde el hombre había vivido con anterioridad.

El lugar que, según él, su esposa le había arrebatado en el divorcio. Cuando el señor Langley se separó de la doctora Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu, ésta se quedó con la vivienda mientras que el señor Langley se quedaba con todo lo demás. Kyoko acepto que el señor Langley pudiera visitar a su hija, cosa que nunca jamás en la vida hizo.

Ahora, trece años después, podría intentar recuperar la casa, cuya dueña ahora era Asuka por herencia materna.

* * *

_**Mansión Zeppelin Soryu**_

Asuka se encontraba frente a lo que hace trece años fue su hogar y el de su madre. La luna llena iluminaba la carretera y el que por un tiempo seria su hogar. No solo la luna, sino también todas las luces que había en la mansión y el jardín. El lugar era una mansión de dos pisos. Por su exterior se podría tratar de una mansión de principios del siglo XX. El lugar no parecía estar abandonado, cosa que extraño a la pelirroja. Un vehículo de NERV la había dejado frente a las enormes rejas que separaban la mansión del resto del mundo. Unas rejas enormes y negras. Asuka saco las llaves que la secretaria de Jet le había dado y abrió la puerta. El jardín delantero era inmenso. Un camino de asfalto llegaba desde la carretera hasta el garaje, serpenteando un poco el jardín. La mansión tenía grandes ventanas y las plantas subían por sus paredes, ocupando gran parte y no dejando contemplar la fachada en su totalidad. El garaje era tan grande que se podían guardar tres todoterrenos de los grandes. También había una enorme fuente de agua cristalina con pequeños peces, que nadaban de un lado para otro. También había grandes árboles cuyas hojas eran de un color verde oscuro. Además se podía observar otras plantas con diferentes formas, seguramente hechas por algún jardinero. Otra cosa que observo fue unos juegos para niños. Un tobogán, una caja de arena, etc.

Atravesó todo el jardín delantero hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Nada más abrirla se encontró con una mujer que aparentaba tener cincuenta años. Su pelo era pelirrojo claro, casi anaranjado y con ojos azules muy claros. Tenía puesta ropa de sirvienta actualizada, quitando el aspecto de la típica criada pobre.

-Disculpa, señorita, ¿quién eres? – pregunto amablemente la mujer.

-Soy la dueña de esta mansión. Mi nombre es Asuka Zeppelin Soryu. – se presentó la pelirroja.

CRISH

CRISH

CRISH

La mujer dejo caer la bandeja que sujetaba con ambas manos, provocando que los tres vasos de cristal que había se rompieran al caer al suelo. Eso llamo la atención del resto de sirvientes de dicha mansión. En un par de minutos había un total de veinte sirvientes alrededor de la pelirroja, que no entendía que pasaba. Los sirvientes eran tanto hombres como mujeres de edades que oscilaban entre los veinte y los setenta. Había de todas las razas y etnias.

-P-perdones p-pero podría r-repetirlo. – tartamudeo la mujer peli naranja.

-Mi nombre es Asuka Zeppelin Soryu, hija de Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu. – se volvió a presentar.

A pesar de todos los pares de ojos que la observaban y estudiaban a conciencia, su serenidad y calma no flaqueaban. La mujer se acercó hasta Asuka, con delicadeza le cogió el rostro y se lo estudio a conciencia. Después de varios segundos la abrazo con mucha fuerza mientras empezaba a sollozar.

-Has vuelto. – decía mientras lloraba.

Junto a ella, parte de los sirvientes también abrazaron a la joven pelirroja, que se encontraba más que desconcertada. Una vez que el abrazo grupal termino, poco a poco fueron soltando a la pelirroja.

-Esto, discúlpenme pero, ¿me conocen?

La mujer mayor solo se sonrió con alegría.

-Por supuesto que sí, pequeña Asuka. Muchos ya trabajábamos aquí cuando usted era muy pequeña, antes del incidente con su madre. – termino de explicar con gran tristeza – Cuando usted desapareció pensábamos que podría estar muerta. Pero, ahora que está aquí, mi corazón rebosa de alegría.

-Vaya. Me alegro de ello. Si no es molestia, me gustaría seguir viendo la casa.

-Por supuesto pequeña… bueno, no tan pequeña ahora. – bromeo – Se ha vuelto una joven muy hermosa.

-Gracias.

Terminada la corta presentación, Asuka retomo la visita no guiada por su ahora casa. Por su parte, los sirvientes siguieron a lo suyo. Lo primero que observo fue el recibidor. Era enorme. Tenía una forma circular. También estaba bastante acristalado, por lo que la luz solar podía entrar sin problema alguno, iluminando el lugar. Grandes plantas decoraban el interior. A izquierda y derecha habían butacas, sofás y sillones de terciopelo, que aguardaban a los invitados con unas mesas decoradas con libros y revistas. A la izquierda había una puerta que llevaba a un baño para mujeres y a su lado otra puerta para un baño para hombres. Frente a la pelirroja había dos grandes puertas que daban paso al resto de la casa. Cuando cruzo la puerta vio un gran espacio diáfano en forma de semicírculo. En la parte derecha se disponía de una larga ristra de sofás, mesas y butacas. Al fondo del semicírculo, en un espacio donde la pared dejaba de ser ovalada y pasaba a ser una estancia rectangular conservando el espacio abierto y libre de paredes o columnas, se encontraban unas mesas y sillas decoradas con jarros con flores y ceniceros. En la pared opuesta, justo pegado a lo que sería el corazón de la casa, una enorme barra de bar con taburetes y un alargado mueble en forma de 'L' lleno de bebidas. Sin duda en esa mansión había habido elegantes fiestas. En la pared de enfrente había seis puertas. Dos llevaban al salón-comedor, otras dos a la cocina y las dos últimas a otros dos baños para hombres y mujeres.

El primer lugar al que fue era la cocina. Era una estancia cuadrada que superaba los cien metros cuadrados. A lo largo de las paredes habían fogones, picas y electrodomésticos variados. En el centro una cocina individual repleta de cajones y armarios y una gran mesa con sillas para comer en su interior. La pared que daba a la fachada Este de la casa tenía cinco enormes ventanales. La Oeste era prácticamente una pizarra dividida en grandes sectores. Había una puerta que daba a una enorme despensa. Una vez que vio toda la cocina se dirigió hacia el salón comedor a través de las puertas de la cocina.

El salón-comedor. Sin duda esa sala debía ser la más grande de toda la mansión. La sala era completamente circular y tenía un techo en forma de cúpula. Fácilmente el diámetro sobrepasaba los veinte metros, haciendo que su superficie fuera más grande que la de la cocina. Había mesas rectangulares repartidas por toda la sala. En el extremo Norte, las ventanas y puertas daban al exterior, donde había una enorme terraza y una piscina olímpica. En el extremo Sur, grandes muebles repletos de utensilios para las comidas y cenas. Todo estaba decorado con grandes plantas y flotes.

En el ala Oeste, al otro lado de la cocina y del salón-comedor había otra sala. Era una sala de cine. Tenía pequeñas ventanas con cortinas que no dejaban entrar la luz del sol. Una gigantesca pantalla blanca y altavoces digno de los mejores cines. Había butacas para que cupieran en total cien personas. Al lado de esa sala estaba la gran biblioteca. Sin duda esa era la segunda estancia más grande, aunque no por mucho. Mesas, sofás y sillas se repartían por todos los pasillos. También había una enrome aula de estudio equipada con ordenadores. Grandes ventanales iluminaban el lugar. También había una puerta que salía al jardín, donde también había mesas y sillas.

Al final regreso al interior de la casa. Ahora le tocaba subir a la segunda planta, donde se encontraban las habitaciones del servicio, la de su madre y la suya. Mientras subía por las escaleras pudo observar un montacargas y un ascensor. Supuso que sería para los parapléjicos.

Una vez que termino de subir pudo observar tres grandes pasillos llenos de puertas. Dichos pasillos tenían ventanas bastante grandes, aunque no tanto como las del salón-comedor, cocina o biblioteca. Dejándose guiar, Asuka recorrió el pasillo central. Mientras caminaba pudo observar una de las puertas de alguien del servicio abierta. El lugar parecía ser bastante cómodo. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color granate. Una gran y cómoda cama con dos mesillas de noche estaba situada junto a la pared Este. Delante había un guardarropa y justo al lado una puerta que daba al baño. Una ventana con cortinas estaba situada a la izquierda de la cama, bañando la habitación con luz natural. Se alegró de que las personas del servicio tuvieran esas comodidades. Siguió atravesando el pasillo hasta llegar a su objetivo. Dos puertas situadas frente a frente. Ambas puertas eran más bonitas que las demás y estaban al final. Una gran ventana iluminaba ambas puertas. Primero entro a la puerta de roble de la derecha.

La habitación de su madre. Sin duda era bastante más grande que la que había visto del servicio. Apenas seria el doble. Tampoco estaba demasiado amueblada. Tenía una cama de matrimonio con dos mesillas de noche. En una había una lámpara y en otra un reloj digital. Frente a la cama había un ropero más grande que el que había visto antes. También tenía un baño, obviamente más grande. La única diferencia eran varios cuadros que habían colgados y un tocador con un gran espejo. También había un espejo de cuerpo entero a su lado. En ningún lugar vio una foto de su madre. Prácticamente en ningún lugar de la mansión había visto una foto de su madre. Cerró la puerta de esa habitación y fue hasta la suya. Justo en frente.

Su habitación era tan grande como la de su madre, pero estaba pintada en tono rojo fuego. Como su pelo. La cama era de cuerpo y medio, para que no se sintiera sola por las noches. Por el resto era prácticamente igual, salvo por un pupitre con distintos dibujos que había hecho de pequeña. Salió de la habitación y cerro.

Una vez que visito toda la casa, quedaba por revisar afuera. Salió por las puertas del salón-comedor hasta el jardín. La terraza estaba compuesta por un suelo de baldosas. Había una mesa gigantesca con bastantes sillas. También había varios bancos y hamacas. Todo echo con madera de la buena. La piscina estaba completamente llena y limpia ya que el agua era totalmente transparente. Se alejó del lugar. Camino a través de un camino de losas a través del jardín trasero. Según caminaba podía ver el bosque que crecía a espaldas de su casa. Además del bosque, aun dentro del jardín, podía ver parques para niños pequeños, un pequeño campo de futbol y baloncesto. Siguió caminando, observando el lugar para encontrarse con un pequeño lago con trampolín. El agua no parecía muy profunda, ya que se podía ver el fondo. Al final, después de un rato, acabo volviendo al jardín delantero y a estar delante de la puerta principal. Resoplo con fuerza y volvió a entrar en la mansión.

En el recibidor lo estaba esperando la mujer peli naranja.

-Bien, parece que ya lo has recorrido todo.

-Así es.

-Bueno, mi nombre es María. Soy el ama de llaves y jefa del resto. Estamos a su servicio, señorita Asuka.

Ese trato incomodo un poco a la pelirroja.

-Dime Asuka, por favor, y no hace falta. Solo estaré aquí durante un tiempo y luego me iré. No me gusta que nadie me sirva. Soy capaz de cuidar de mi misma.

-Pero señ… Asuka, ¿entonces no nos necesita?

La pelirroja negó y sonrió.

-No. pero eso no quiere decir que deban abandonar esta mansión o dejar de trabajar. Siendo sincera pensaba que estaría abandonada y la reconvertiría en un orfanato para que fuera aprovechada.

-¿Quiere convertirla en un orfanato? – pregunto alucinada María.

-Así es. Desgraciadamente no hay buenos orfanatos y hay demasiados niños sin hogar. Me pareció una buena idea. Claro que, si queréis podríais permanecer aquí.

-Es su casa y su decisión. Aunque, puedo hablar por todos cuando digo que nos encantaría quedarnos en esta casa.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Ahora que me lo pregunto, ¿quién os ha estado pagando?

-Jejeje. No tenemos sueldo. Vivimos en esta casa y no pagamos nada salvo la luz, el agua, gas y demás. De ello se encargan nuestros familiares.

-¿Y porque vestís como sirvientes?

-Bueno, supongo que estamos acostumbrados. Fueron muchos años trabajando con su madre y sin ella.

-Pues entonces seguid como hasta ahora. Como ya he dicho, no estaré mucho tiempo.

-Entendido. Aun así, nos alegra saber que está viva y sana.

-Gracias. Si no te importa, iré a darme un baño.

-Por favor, déjeme preparárselo.

-… emmm, vale. – su voz no sonaba del todo convencida. Cuando María estaba por irse, Asuka hablo - ¿Hay algún recuerdo de mi madre?

La mujer se paró y con una sonrisa le contesto.

-Por supuesto. Jamás podríamos tirar nada de su madre. Ella nos hizo muy felices. Era una gran persona. Están todas en su habitación, escondida debajo de la cama. Era muy doloroso para nosotros recordar que ya no está con nosotros.

-gracias.

-No hay que darlas, Asuka.

* * *

Varios minutos después, y luego de revisar las fotos y recuerdos de su madre, Asuka ingreso en el baño principal de la mansión, donde maría la estaba esperando.

-Ya te dije que…

-Lo sé. Si no le importa, me gustaría bañarme contigo. Supongo que tendrás algunas preguntas.

La pelirroja asintió y empezó a desnudarse. Solo lo había hecho con Angeline cuando era pequeña, pero no sentía vergüenza con esa mujer. Le inspiraba confianza. Por su parte, maría se quedó horrorizada al ver las cicatrices que Asuka tenía en gran parte de su cuerpo.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡¿Qué le ocurrió?! – le pregunto mientras la revisaba.

El rostro de Asuka se volvió triste y melancólico, recordando como el Sith los había derrotado a ella y Shinji sin dificultad.

-Cosas del pasado. Ahora eso no importa. Están curadas.

-Pero…

-Por favor.

La mujer asintió y volvió a relajarse en la enorme bañera, en la cual podían caber cinco personas con facilidad.

-Y dime, Asuka, ¿todos estos años estuviste sola?

-No. estuve con mi maestra, Shinji Ikari y su maestro.

-¡¿Shinji Ikari?! ¡¿El hijo de la señorita Yui?! – pregunto asombrada y feliz.

-Así es. ¿La conociste?

-¡Por supuesto! Ella venia mucho de visita, sobre todo cuando ambas estaban embarazadas del señorito Shinji y usted. Eran muy buenas amigas.

-Vaya. Me alegro mucho.

-E incluso propusieron que el señorito Shinji y usted se casaran algún día. – esas palabras causaron que la pelirroja estallara en carcajadas - ¿He dicho algo raro?

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Lo siento! – poco a poco se recuperó de su ataque de risa – Es solo que, Shinji y yo no tenemos esa clase de relación. Digamos que somos hermanos, nada más. Además, es imposible o casi imposible que tengamos una relación de ese tipo con nadie.

-¿Y eso?

Asuka solo se encogió de hombros.

-Por ciertos motivos que no puedo contar. Por favor, cuénteme sobre mi madre antes y después de nacer yo.

-Con mucho gusto. Vera…

Durante un largo rato ambas estuvieron conversando sobre Kyoko y otras cosas que sucedieron durante trece años.

* * *

Una hora después, Asuka se encontraba con todos los sirvientes reunidos en el salón-comedor, contándoles sobre lo que tenía pensado hacer con la mansión. Ninguno de ellos se opuso, ya que estarían ayudando a niños sin hogar y podrían seguir viviendo en la mansión. Claro que todo eso se realizaría una vez que Asuka se fuera del lugar.

-Señorita Asuka, el señor Langley y su familia la esperan en el recibidor. – informo un hombre del servicio.

Los sirvientes que estuvieron con Kyoko cuando se separó del señor Langley mostraron su enojo. A ninguno le agradaba ese hombre y se preguntaban que hacia allí.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento. – susurro maría.

Asuka, seguida por maría, atravesó la mansión hasta llegar al recibidor, donde el señor y la señora Langley esperaban a la pelirroja. Ambos niños se encontraban ya durmiendo en los sofás.

-Señores Langley, ¿qué hacen aquí? – pregunto María con claro tono de molestia.

-Eso no es tu asunto, María. – la voz del señor Langley tenía el mismo tono de molestia.

-Por favor, le pido que no le hable así a ella ni a ninguno de los que viven en mi casa. Ahora, responda a su pregunta.

Conteniendo todo su enojo y furia, el señor Langley acabo hablando con tono neutro.

-Mis hijos están muy cansados y estamos muy lejos de nuestra casa. Nos gustaría pasar la noche aquí, si es posible.

María miro fijamente a la pelirroja. La conocía de hace unas horas, pero sabía que no se lo negaría.

-Está bien. No veo el problema. Se podrán quedar siempre y cuando traten con respeto a estas personas.

-Pero son criados. – recrimino la señora Langley.

-Son personas. Si no respetan esa condición y la de no fisgonear ni espiar entonces podrán quedarse. ¿Qué deciden?

Ambos Langley se miraron y soltaron un suspiro de resignación. Si querían empezar con el plan de conseguir esa casa debían intentarlo, a pesar de las consecuencias.

-Aceptamos. – dijeron al unísono.

-Bien. María, ¿podrías guiarlos hasta las habitaciones de los invitados? Yo aún no me conozco lo suficiente este lugar.

-No hay problema. – le sonrió a la joven para devolver una mirada seria al matrimonio – Por favor, síganme.

Una vez que el matrimonio, sus hijos y María desaparecieron por el segundo piso, Asuka saco su móvil y le envió un mensaje a Shinji contándole todo lo que había pasado. Por la diferencia horaria no estaba segura de cuanto tardaría en contestar. Además, debía irse a dormir ya que al día siguiente subiría por primera vez a su Evangelion, cosa que la tenía un poco intranquila por "volver a ver" a su madre.

* * *

En el próximo veremos cómo le va a Shinji y el primer encuentro con los ángeles.


	9. Los primeros problemas - parte 02

Ni Evangelion ni Star Wars me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara pero, no es un poquito pasarse lo que le deseas al matrimonio Langley? Pobres niños XD.

Edge Maverick: ¿te ríes? Pues dime tu una onomatopeya para un avión aterrizando ¡Te reto XD! Quien sabe con el romance. Deje una pista en el capítulo de enfrentamiento contra el Sith, antes de ir a la luna Dxun. Fíjate bien XD.

Este fic contiene violencia, palabrotas y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría T.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil.**

* * *

Capítulo 8:

**LOS PRIMEROS PROBLEMAS – PARTE 02**

_**Tokio 3**_

Hacia media hora que Shinji se había separado de Asuka. La pelirroja volaba rumbo a Alemania, donde pasaría un tiempo. Por su parte, Shinji caminaba junto a Misato hacia el parking de NERV donde la peli morada tenia aparcado su coche.

-Bueno Shinji, es mi deber informarte de que a partir de mañana iras a la Academia de Tokio 3. Debes estudiar. No puedes solo pilotar el EVA.

-Bueno, si no hay mas remedio.

-Por cierto, ¿ése es todo tu equipaje? – pregunto curiosa mientras veía la pequeña maleta que llevaba el castaño.

-Así es. Lo indispensable. Nunca he necesitado mucho.

-Ah. Pues me parece que podremos comprarte alguna otra cosa. No puedes ir siempre con la misma ropa.

-"Llevo catorce años vistiendo solo mi ropa de jedi." – pensó sarcástico.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿qué es eso que llevas en tu cintura? – señalo el sable láser.

-¿Esto? Digamos que lo sabrás en su momento. No hay prisa ninguna.

-Mooo. ¿No me vas a contar nada?

-Me temo que por ahora no, Misato. Todo a su tiempo. La paciencia es una virtud.

-Pues me temo que yo carezco de ella.

Una vez llegaron al coche de Misato, esta arranco como solo ella sabe. El pobre Shinji, de tal susto que se pego al ver como conducía esa mujer, se agarro a la puerta del coche como si su vida dependiera de ello, que graciosamente así era.

El castaño había sido entrenado desde niño. Había luchado contra los seres mas feos y las criaturas mas horribles. Había estado durante tres años en una guerra galáctica donde podía morir en cualquier momento. Pero nunca había sentido tanto miedo como en ese momento.

BRRRR

El sonido de las ruedas derrapando por las peligrosas carreteras en las montañas no hacia presagiar nada bueno. a una velocidad increíble, Misato manejaba como si no hubiera mañana. La mujer parecía de lo mas tranquila, mientras el castaño estaba pálido y rígido, rezando por no morir de esa manera, seria vergonzoso morir en un coche conducido por una loca que en la guerra o en el campo de batalla.

* * *

Después de una muuuuuuuuuuuuy larga media hora, el coche se detuvo en un edificio de apartamentos. Misato, sin hacer caso al medio muerto de Shinji, salio del coche y se estiro mientras veía su hogar, que era uno de los tantos apartamentos.

-Hogar dulce hogar.

Una vez repuesto del mayor peligro de su vida, Shinji se bajo tambaleando del coche mientras empezaba a recuperar su color natural.

-¿No ha estado mal el viaje, verdad? – pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

-Nooooo. Que vaaaaaa. El mejor de mi vida. – respondió sarcástico.

-Jo, no hace falta ser sarcástico, ¿sabes? En fin, ¡vamos!

-"Cuanta energía. Seguro que si estuviera frente al Consejo éstos acabarían volviéndose al Lado Oscuro." – pensaba Shinji mientras agarraba su maleta y seguía a la mujer hasta el ascensor.

Misato marco el piso en el cual se encontraba su departamento.

CLIN

Una vez que llegaron al piso, avanzaron a a través del pasillo exterior hasta acabar delante de una puerta. Misato la abrió y entro, dándose la vuelta para mirar a Shinji.

-Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar, Shinji.

El castaño entro. Estaba un poco nervioso porque nunca había convivido con otros que no fueran Asuka, sus maestros o algún otro jedi. El convivir solo con esa mujer era algo extraño. Atravesó el pasillo que había nada mas entrar. Cuando llegaron al salón-comedor-cocina, Shinji pudo asegurar que no había visto nunca un desastre mayor que el que sus ojos captaban en ese momento.

Latas de cerveza vacias, cajas de comida instantáneas también vacias y otro tipo de cosas que no sabriaa describir. Todo estaba hecho un basurero. Incluso podría afirmar de que habia algo muy extraño moviéndose por el lugar.

-Jope.

-Jejeje. lo siento. Esta un poco desordenado.

-¿Un poco? – le pregunto levantando una ceja.

-B-bueno…. jejeje…. ¡Ya se! ¡Vamos a limpiar este lugar!

-Ahhh. Que remedio. Si seguimos viviendo en este lugar en este estado acabaremos muriendo por intoxicación.

-¡Oye!

Haciendo caso omiso a la replica de Misato, Shinji se dispuso a limpiar y ordenar el apartamento para que pudiera ser habitable. Durante casi una hora, ambos estuvieron limpiando. Al terminar habían mas de diez bolsas extra grandes de basura en el pasillo exterior, al lado de la puerta. Sin duda habia muuuuuucha mierda. Una vez que terminaron, Shinji pudo comprobar como era verdaderamente el departamento. Era pequeño, pero podían vivir tres personas perfectamente. Tenia una cocina con lo justo y necesario, aunque habían dos neveras. Shinji abrió ambas para comprobar. Una estaba prácticamente vacia mientras que la otra estaba llena hasta arriba de latas de cerveza.

-"Esta mujer tiene serios problemas con la bebida."

Tenia una televisión de tamaño medio con un sofá para dos personas y un sillón. Una mesa para seis personas se situaba entre la tele y la cocina. En frente de la mesa del comedor se encontraba el cuarto de baño. A su lado habían tres habitaciones. Una era de Misato, otra de Shinji y la ultima vacia.

El castaño se dirigio a la que seria su habitación durante los siguientes meses. El cuatro tenia una cama occidental, un escritorio y un armario para la ropa. estaba bastante sucio, por lo que se dedico a limpiarlo durante un buen rato.

-Ahhh. Esto es pesado. No crei que pudiera cansarme tanto.

se quejaba el castaño, que se encontraba sentado en la mesa, esperando la comida preparada por Misato. El único problema es que sentía una perturbación en la Fuerza que le decía que era un suicidio.

-Mira el lado bueno, ahora esta perfectamente limpio. – comento alegre la peli morada mientras servia dos platos de comida de dudoso aspecto.

Misato empezó a comer tan alegre. Por otra lado, Shinji se llevo el primer bocado a la boca. Nada mas contactar su paladar y la comida, tuvo que salir corriendo hasta el lavabo para escupirlo antes de intoxicarse.

-Oh vamos, no es para tanto. – dijo como si nada Misato.

-"Vale, a partir de ahora preparare yo la comida o pediré algo. No puedo dejar que vuelva a cocinar nunca mas."

Después de pedir algo por teléfono, Shinji se metio a darse una ducha, ya que lo necesitaba. Una vez que estuvo desnudo se iba a meter a la ducha, pero no esperaba encontrarse con un pingüino.

Ambos se miraron fijamente. Analizándose. Sin pestañear.

-Wark. – "saludo" el pingüino mientras agitaba sus alas.

-Un gusto. Mi nombre es Shinji Ikari. – se presento estrechando el ala del animal.

-Wark.

-Nop. He visto cosas muy extrañas en mi vida.

-Wark.

-Lo se. Lo he comprobado. Me sorprende que no hayas muerto intoxicado, Pen Pen.

-Wark.

-Bien.

El animal salio de la ducha. Shinji pudo escuchar como Misato saludaba al animal llamándolo por su nombre.

-"La Fuerza es muy intensa en el."

Una vez que shinji termino de ducharse, Misato lo esperaba en la mesa mientras se bebia su cerveza.

-Me sorprende que no te hayas puesto loco al encontrarte con Pen Pen.

-Creeme Misato cuando te digo que he visto cosas mas extrañas.

-¿Cómo que? – pregunto con curiosidad.

-"Como especies que vosotros llamariais alienígenas o extraterrestres, naves que viajan a la velocidad de la luz, especies de los mas extrañas, planetas y sistemas extraños de narices…" – pensó en todas las cosas que los terrícolas llamarían extraño, pero no se atrevio a decir nada. A pesar de luchar contra angeles, no sabia como actuarían si supieran lo que sabia el y Asuka – Cosas.

-…

-…

-Tu uniforme escolar llegara dentro de poco. Tus clases empezaran a las ocho y media de la mañana. Por la tarde tendras tu primera prueba de sincronización y la física. ¿Entendido?

-Transparente. ¿Algo mas que decirme?

-Nop. Nada mas.

-En ese caso ire a dormir. Buenas noches, Misato.

-Buenas noches, Shinji.

Una vez que Shinji desaparecio de la sala y escucho su puerta cerrarse, Misato se posiciono seria como pocas veces.

-¿Quién eres, Shinji Ikari? Escondes muchos secretos… - sonrio de forma siniestra - … y yo los averiguare.

Por su parte, Pen Pen solo miraba a su dueña para luego meterse en un extraño frigorífico de su tamaño.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Shinji se despertó de forma natural, antes de que el despertador sonara. Desde que empezó a entrenar como padawan, tanto Shinji como Asuka se habían acostumbrado a levantarse temprano. El castaño salio de su habitación rumbo al baño para echar la meada mañanera. Una vez finalizado tan gustosa labor, se adentro en la cocina, pero la bolsa con ropa que habia encima de la mesa le llamo la atención. Dicha bolsa tenia una nota.

_Shinji, este es tu uniforme escolar. Para evitar que no encontraras la escuela, le pedi al Touji Suzuhara, el piloto del Evangelion 03, que te acompañara hasta allí. Me dijo que a las ocho pasaría por casa para acompañarte. No le hagas esperar demasiado, y espero que os llevéis bien. por cierto, no me levantes ya que no trabajo por la mañana._

_Nos vemos, Misato._

Después de leer la nota, Shinji saco su uniforme y lo contemplo. (El uniforme es el que aparece en Neon Genesis Evangelion: Gakuen Datenroku, pa que lo busquéis y lo veais, pero sin la chaqueta). Una vez revisado fue hasta su habiacion y se lo probo, comprobando que le estaba perfecto. Se pregunto cuando le habían tomado las medidas.

Después de asearse y prepararse el almuerzo, Shinji ya estaba preparado para irse al instituto.

DIN DON

El timbre sono. Cogiendo el maletín donde llevaría sus cosas, incluido el sable láser, Shinji se encamino hasta la puerta. Una vez que se puso los zapatos salio afuera, encontrándose con Touji.

El chico era un poco mas alto que el. Tenia el pelo castaño oscuro y corto. Su complexión,a pesar de tener el uniforme puesto, se podía notar que estaba ejercitada. Llevaba el mismo uniforme.

-Hola. Tu debes de ser Shinji Ikari. Un gusto conocerte. Mi nombre es Touji Suzuhara, piloto del Evangelion 03 y tu compañero de clase. Espero que nos llevemos bien. – saludo energéticamente.

-Un gusto concerté. Yo también espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Eso espero, por cierto, mola tu trenza.

Shinji llevo su mano hasta la trenza que lo identificaba como padawan. Sonrio levemente pensando en que estaría haciendo su maestro.

-Bueno, vamosnos que se nos hace tarde. Y creeme cuando te digo que no te gustaría ver a la delegada cabreada. Es un verdadero monstruo.

-Pues entonces no la hagamos esperar.

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a caminar hacia la Academia principal de tokio 3. Durante el largo trayecto estuvieron hablando sobre los Evangelions. Touji le contaba a Shinji sobre las distintas pruebas que habia realizado desde hace tres años, cuando lo cogieron como piloto del Evangelion 03. También le pregunto sobre la Segunda Elegida. Le habían contado que habia aparecido junto a Shinji, por lo que le entro curiosidad. Lo único que le dijo Shinji era su descripción y un poco de su personalidad. Nada raro. Por su parte, Touji no quiso entrometerse demasiado en la vida de ambos chicos, por lo que dejo pasar el tema.

Luego de unos veinte minutos llegaron a la entrada de la Academia. Dicha academia era un edificio de cuatro plantas. Tenia un extenso patio delantero lleno de jardines. Según le habia contado Touji, también habia un gimnasio enorme, una piscina y otros dos edificios tan grandes como el principal. Los tres formaban una 'U'. en medio habían canchas de deportes para las clases practicas.

Después de entrar al edificio principal, Shinji fue guiado hasta donde estaba su aula. Por el camino varios se le quedaban mirando. Supuso que porque era el nuevo. Una vez llegaron al aula, Shinji pudo divisar al que parecía ser el profesor. Éste era un hombre canoso, de unos sesenta años, delgado y con gafas.

-Tu debes sde ser Shinji Ikari, ¿verdad? – el castaño asintió – Perfecto. Espera aquí hasta que te llame. Cuando lo haga entras y te presentas a la clase.

-Entendido.

-Nos vemos ahora. – se despidió Touji.

Ambos, profesor y alumno, entraron al aula, dejando a Shinji solo en el pasillo, esperando. Mientras esperaba le mando un mensaje de móvil a Asuka, preguntándole sobre lo que habia pasado allí. Debía ser las doce de la noche en Alemania. Un minuto después de enviar el mensaje escucho al profesor llamarlo desde dentro.

Shinji abrió la puerta y se adentro en el aula, hasta estar frente a la masa de estudiantes, que debía ser un total de veinticinco. Pudo divisar a Touji, que se mantenía sonriente, y a la piloto del Evangelion 00, rei Ayanami. La chica mantenía la mirada en la ventana, ignorando a todo el mundo.

-Un placer conoceros. Mi nombre es Shinji Ikari. Espero que nos llevemos bien. – la voz del jedi salio serena y tranquila, sin una pizca de nerviosismo.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta? – pregunto el profesor a la clase.

Algunos levantaron la mano.

-¿Eres nuevo en la ciudad? – pregunto uno.

-Si. Ayer me mude.

-¿Tienes novia? – pregunto otra.

-Etto, no. ¿Alguna otra?

-Si. ¿Qué cojones hace un bishonen en esta escuela? – pregunto / grito.

-¡Matsumada! ¡Cállese y siéntese! – grito la profesora, luego miro a Shinji – Por favor, siéntate detrás del señor Suzuhara.

El castaño asintió y se sento junto a su compañero piloto, junto a la ventana. Shinji tenia curiosidad por saber lo que le enseñarían sus profesores durante las horas de escuela. La verdad es que no hubo sorpresa. Durante la clase de historia, el viejo profesor conto la versión oficial, es decir, que un meteorito choco en la Antartida en el año 2000, provocando todo el desastre. Claro que Shinji conocía la verdadera historia. Las demás clases fueron aburridas para el joven padawan. Lo único que supuso un pequeño reto fueron las clases de Ciencia, osease matemáticas, física y química.

Cuando toco el timbre para el recreo, Shinji se vio abrumado al ver a todos los compañero de clase encima suyo, casi literalmente. La mayoría de preguntas iban relacionadas con los Evangelions. Según parecía ser, el que llegara acompañado de Touji hacia indicar que el también era piloto. A pesar de tener a tanta gente tan cerca, su tranquilidad y serenidad se mantenían firmes.

Viendo como sus compañeros estaban encima del nuevo, Touji decidio sacar al pobre del apuro.

-A ver gente, alejaos de el que lo vais a agobiar.

-¿Es compañero tuyo Touji? – pregunto uno de sus compañeros.

-Tuyo, mio y del resto.

-Sabes que no se refiere a eso. – comento otro.

-Mirad, no tengo ganas de estar respondiendo a tonterías. Ahora si no os importa.

El grupo se abrió, dejando que Touji caminara hasta estar al lado de Shinji. Touji hizo un gesto con la cabeza que el jedi entendio. Cogio su almuerzo y siguió al otro castaño hacia la puerta, donde les esperaba otro chico. Dicho chico también era castaño y llevaba gafas.

-Un gusto conocerte, Shinji Ikari. Mi nombre es Kensuke Aida.

-Un otaku. – sonrio burlon Touji.

-¡Oye! – se quejo kensuke.

-Un gusto conocerte.

-Y dime, ¿también piloteas uno de esos robots? – pregunto con estrellitas en los ojos.

Shinji miro de reojo a Touji, el cual simplemente se encogio de hombros.

-Si. Lo soy.

-¡¿Cómo mola?! ¡Vamos, tienes que contarme las cosas que el idiota no quiere contarme! – le dijo mientras tiraba de su camisa.

-¡Oye, ¿a quien dices idiota maldito imbécil?!

-Pues a ti, so atontao.

-¡Seras!

Mientras el trio se alejaba de la clase, el resto de compañeros empezaban conversaciones sobre la respuesta de Shinji. Ahora tenían a tres pilotos de robots gigantes en su aula. Por su parte, rei miraba a través de su ventana, sin prestar atención a nadie. Solo había prestado atención a Shinji durante unos muy breves instantes. En el fondo tenia curiosidad por ese chico. Era el hijo del comandante Gendo Ikari, pero no se parecía en nada a él en lo sentimental y casi nada en el físico, salvo por algún que otro detalle. Además, sentía algo que le decía que ese chico y la Segunda Elegida escondían algo. Se sorprendió bastante al ver por donde iban sus pensamientos. Era la primera vez que pensaba de esa manera.

* * *

Durante el resto del recreo y las clases Shinji, Touji y kensuke se hicieron amigos. El chico de gafas era bastante curioso y le pregunto a Shinji bastantes cosas sobre su Evangelion. El jedi le respondio a aquello que sabia que daría igual que se lo contara, pero lo mas importante se lo mantendría cayado. También le preguntaron sobre su vida, a lo que contesto que estuvo viendo mundo. Claramente ambos notaban que guardaba cosas que no diría.

Luego de salir de la Academia, el trío se separo varias manzanas después para ir cada uno a su casa.

-Oye Shinji, ¿te parece que vaya esta tarde a por ti para las pruebas? – pregunto Touji.

-Si no te molesta…

-En absoluto. Además, tengo ganas de estrenar a mi bebé.

-¿? – Shinji lo miro confuso.

-Se refiere a su coche. No es justo que vosotros podáis tener carnet y coche siendo menores. – se quejo Kensuke mirando malamente a su compadre.

-No es mi culpa. Además, pilotamos robots gigantescos. ¿Por qué no podría conducir un coche? Te aseguro que mas daño que esas maquinas no podre hacer.

-…

-¡Seras cabrón! ¡Si lo piensas!

-…

Shinji sonrió levemente y se alejo de ambos después de despedirse. Mientras caminaba a través de las calles de la capital nipona, se dedicaba a observar a la gente y los distintos animales como pájaros, perros o gatos.

-"Este mundo es mas atrasado, pero tampoco esta tan mal."

Luego, cuando llego a casa, lo primero que hizo fue comprobar si Misato estaba en el departamentos. Al no encontrarla se dispuso a buscar distintos dispositivos de escucha o vídeo que indicara que les espiaban. Para su no sorpresa encontró varios. Uno debajo de la mesa del comedor, otro en su habitación. Esos dos eran de escucha y había otro de vídeo en una de las esquinas de la cocina, casi en el techo. Antes de destruirlas hablo con voz serena, como de costumbre, pero también con una pequeña advertencia.

-Me parece que acordamos en mi contrato que tendríamos libertad total, y esto es espionaje y una vulneración de dicho apartado del contrato. Espero que no vuelva a suceder o atiéndanse a las consecuencias.

Dicho esto destrozo los tres dispositivos. Por su parte, en los cuarteles de NERV, Gendo mantenía su actitud seria, pero se podía notar su enfado. Fuyutsuki sonreía levemente ante el descubrimiento del Tercer Elegido.

Antes de ponerse a prepararse su comida, el padawan se cambio de ropa ya que no tenia ganas de ir con el uniforme a todos lados. Por suerte Misato no había dejado ninguna comida preparada, por lo que se dedico a preparase algo de lo que aprendio con Vin.

-Wark.

El sonido del pingüino de Misato lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Oh, hola. ¿Quieres comer algo?

-Wark.

-Ok, iré a ver. – abrio el frigorífico – Pues parece que si hay pescado. Te haré algo. ¿Te parece?

-Wark.

-Bien.

Luego de preparar la comida de ambos, Shinji estuvo esperando hasta la llegada de su compañero y nuevo amigo. Recordando a Asuka, Shinji cogió el móvil y vio el mensaje de la pelirroja.

_Shinji, he llegado a Alemania. En NERV-Alemania me han hecho pruebas físicas y medicas. El comandante y subcomandante parecen mas amables que Gendo. Me dan buena sensación. También me he encontrado con el matrimonio Langley. El señor Langley ha intentado tener control sobre mi desde el primer momento. Que chasco se ha llevado. También he conocido a sus hijos. He ido hasta la casa de mi madre. Es una mansión bastante bonita y la gente que vive allí, al parecer criados de mi madre, son buena gente. He decidido que este lugar sea un orfanato para cuando me vaya. También he pensado en convertirlo en un centro de ayuda social. _

_Infórmame de lo que te ocurra. _

-"Parece que no le ha ido tan mal como pensábamos."

Un par de horas después llego Touji.

DIN DON

Cogiendo su sable láser y poniéndoselo en el cinturón, Shinji salio al encuentro del otro castaño. Al igual que él, Touji también se había cambiado a ropa informal juvenil, dejando de lado el uniforme.

-¡Bueeeeeenas tardes! ¡Vamonos!

Sin duda Touji estaba bastante alegre, y es que no todos los días estrenas un deportivo nuevo.

-Buenas tardes, Touji.

Ambos bajaron por el ascensor hasta llegar al parking del edificio. Lo primero que vio Shinji fue el deportivo.

-¿A que mola? Es un super auto Acura NSX con un motor V6 con doble turbocargador a la medida de cárter seco, y una transmisión de doble embrague de nueve velocidades, más un sistema trimotor de Tracción en las Cuatro Ruedas con Súper Manejo Deportivo Híbrido. el NSX ofrece una deslumbrante Nueva Experiencia Deportiva con más de 550 caballos, combinados con el par instantáneo de tracción eléctrica trimotor que ofrece una aceleración de cero-retraso y una dinámica de manejo SH-AWD intuitiva. – le explico orgulloso.

-Wow. Es impresionante.

El jedi debía admitir que ese vehículo era sin duda algo impresionante y muy bonito. Su vena masculina latió en dicho momento. Se fue acercando hasta poder acariciar todas las curvas del deportivo.

-Bonito, ¿eh?

-Sin duda. Pero lo mejor es como ronronea. – sonrió malicioso mientras se subia al asiento del piloto.

Shinji imito su gesto, subiendo al asiento del copiloto. El castaño arranco el motor y Shinji tuvo que afirmar que dicho sonido era increíble.

BRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

-Música para los oídos. – susurro Touji mientras metía el embrague y ponía primera.

Patinando con las ruedas traseras, el coche salio a gran velocidad. Shinji tenia que admitir que, a pesar de que el coche tenia mas potencia y velocidad, Touji manejaba muchísimo mejor que Misato. No sentía ese peligro de muerte.

-¡Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! – gritaba Touji desde su asiento, mientras Shinji sonreía disfrutando del buen ambiente.

* * *

Después de varios, y cortos minutos para ambos, Touji entro por el túnel que daba acceso a los cuarteles subterráneos de NERV. Una vez aparcado el vehículo en su plaza de parking, ambos adolescentes bajaron del auto y empezaron su caminata a través de los largos pasillos hasta llegar a su objetivo, el vestuario. Allí dentro, en sus taquillas, estaban los trajes que usaban para subir a los Evangelions y ropa deportiva, además de alguna toalla. Una vez cambiados fueron hasta la sala de entrenamiento. A pesar de tener ropa deportiva, el sable láser de Shinji no se separaba en ningún momento de el. En dicha sala se encontraban Misato, Ritsuko, Gendo, Fuyutsuki y varios trabajadores.

En los primero que se fijaron todos fue en las cicatrices que se podían ver en sus brazos y piernas, aquellas que no eran cubiertas por los pantalones cortos o la camiseta de manga corta. La primera en hablar fue Misato.

-Buenas tardes chicos. Shinji, como no sabemos sobre tu condición física – aunque Misato podía hacerse una idea al ver el cuerpo definido del chico – haremos una serie de pruebas para ver tu nivel. ¿Tienes alguna duda?

-Ninguna.

-Bien. En ese caso ve hasta el centro de la cancha. Primero calentaras un poco y luego los ejercicios.

Todos, salvo Shinji y Touji, se fueron hasta un extremo de la sala, donde podrían observar al castaño. Touji se quedo en su lugar mientras veía a Shinji caminar hasta el centro de la cancha y empezar a hacer estiramientos y pequeños ejercicios para calentar. Luego de veinte minutos llegaron las pruebas. Touji le paso un par de pesas de veinte kilos.

-Haz veinte en tres repeticiones. – explicó.

Shinji empezó a realizar dicha tarea como si no fuera nada dificultoso. Touji sonrió alegre al ver que su compañero estaba en tan buena forma como él. Luego de las repeticiones hizo otros ejercicios como sentadillas, abdominales, pequeñas carreras, etc. Sin duda todos podían admitir la muy buena forma de Shinji.

-Bien. Como ultimo ejercicio tendrás un pequeño combate contra Touji. ¿Sabes pelear? – pregunto Misato.

-Se luchar cuerpo a cuerpo y con espada.

-Oh. Eso es interesante. Lastima que Touji no sepa luchar con una espada. Por suerte esto podemos solucionarlo. Llamare a Rei. Ella es la mejor de nosotros en armas blancas.

La peli morada hizo un gesto a uno de los trabajadores del lugar, el cual salio para buscar a la peli azul. Por su parte, ambos castaños se pusieron en pose defensiva, uno frente al otro, en el centro de la cancha.

-Pido que no hagáis tonterías. Lo ultimo que queremos es que os lesionéis, aunque no sea de gravedad.

-Entendido, Capitana.

-Bien, podéis comenzar.

El primero en atacar fue Touji. Con un rápido movimiento, lanzo su puño a la altura del pecho. Prediciendo su movimiento, Shinji se aparto de forma ágil y elegante. Aprovechando la fuerza de su puñetazo, Touji apoyo sus manos en el suelo y lanzo una patada a la altura de la cintura. Shinji volvió a esquivarlo dando un salto.

-Tienes buenos movimientos. – admitió Touji – Eres bastante veloz y agil.

El chico volvió a lanzarse contra su compañero. Durante varios minutos Touji estuvo dando golpes, que eran desviados o bloqueados por el jedi. Por su parte, el grupo de cuatro veían atentos el combate. Ninguno de los dos mostraban sus cartas ni iban con todo, pero debían admitir que Shinji parecía tener la ventaja.

-"Touji es bastante bueno. Estoy seguro de que será un gran deportista dentro de poco. Incluso puede que uno de los mejores olímpicos." – pensaba Shinji mientras esquivaba un potente golpe a su rostro, seguido de otro a su pecho.

-Suficiente. Parad. – ordeno Misato.

Ambos se detuvieron y se sonrieron. Lo sorprendente es que ninguno de los dos parecía cansado, o no demasiado. Fue entonces cuando rei apareció en la sala con dos espadas de madera en las manos.

-Shinji, ahora te tocara luchar contra rei. Espero no te importe.

-En absoluto, Misato.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? ¿Por qué llevas ese guante en tu brazo? – pregunto Ritsuko.

Shinji dirigió su vista a su brazo derecho, donde tenia el guante que le había hecho Vin para su brazo mecánico.

-Digamos que eso se sabrá mas tarde. – contesto desviando el tema por el momento.

La rubia no pregunto nada mas. Rei se acerco hasta Shinji. Touji ya se había alejado lo suficiente para ver el combate de espadas. Rei le tendió una de sus espadas de madera al castaño, el cual la cogio y se puso en su postura defensiva de la Forma II. La peli azul se extraño al ver semejante postura, ya que nunca jamas la había visto. A pesar de ello, ella también se puso en posición, aunque en su caso era de ataque.

-Empezad.

CLAC

Rei fue la primera en realizar un movimiento. Movió su espada de forma precisa en un movimiento para desarmar a su oponente, pero su cara mostró por un pequeño instante asombro al ver como Shinji desviaba el golpe con un pequeño movimiento de su muñeca. Ni siquiera había movido otro musculo. Debido a su pequeña sorpresa, dejo una apertura que el castaño no desaprovecho, dándole un leve golpe en el estomago.

-He ganado. – susurro viendo a los ojos a Rei - ¿Otra vez? – esta asintió.

Ambos volvieron a ponerse en posición. Esta vez Rei estudio la postura de su rival, pero no vio ninguna imperfección. Era impenetrable, sobre todo por la forma en la que sujetaba su espada, que era la mas adecuada para la posición de su cuerpo, el cual estaba relajado casi por completo.

CLANK

CLANK

CLANK

CLANK

Otra vez fue Rei la que dio comienzo al combate. Esta vez no se dejo sorprender, por lo que en todo momento intentaba golpear o desarmar. El problema es que no conseguia encontrar ninguna apertura que pudiera aprovechar.

Los demás también veían curiosos el combate. Todos sabían que Rei era la que mejor manejo tenia con las armas blancas, por lo que ver como Shinji la superaba era algo casi insolito. Luego de diez minutos el combate termino. Shinji había conseguido golpear levemente a Rei varias veces en puntos vitales. Por su parte, la peli azul apenas había conseguido darle algún golpe que, si hubiera sido con un arma real, no hubiera sido fatal.

-Bien. Ya habéis terminado. – sonrió misto mientras se acercaba a ambos – Eso fue increíble Shinji. Conseguiste darle combate a Rei, y mira que eso es difícil.

-¿Necesita algo mas, capitán? – pregunto la peli azul con su típico tono sin emociones.

-Nada rei. Ya puedes marcharte. – luego miro a ambos chicos – Vosotros también iros. No os vendría mal daros una buena ducha.

-Si, capitana.

Antes de salir ambos de la sala, la voz de Ritsuko se oyó en la sala.

-Shinji, pásate luego por la sala medica para hacerte las pruebas. Touji puede acompañarte.

-Entendido, doctora.

Una vez que los tres jóvenes salieron, los dos chicos se dirigieron de nuevo al vestuario mientras rei iba a quien sabe donde.

-Así que ahora las pruebas con Ritsuko. Buah tío, no hay peor cosa. Esa mujer hace cosas muuuuuu raras. La ultima vez me dejo en pelotas y me hizo una prueba metiéndome un cable por el culo. Te juro que no hay peor cosa, además de ser incomodo. La jodia me decía que me relajara pero… ¡¿cómo cojones esperaba que me relajara cuando ella me estaba metiendo un cable por el culo mientras otras dos chicas jóvenes y guapas miraban?! ¡Joder que bochorno!

-"Oh puñeta. Eso no ha sonado nada bien." – pensaba sorprendido Shinji mientras imaginaba que la doctora rubia le hacia lo mismo.

* * *

Luego de cambiarse, otra vez, ambos castaños fueron hasta la sala medica donde le harían las pruebas.

-Te deseo suerte, compadre. La necesitaras. – fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de irse.

-"Y me deja así. La madre que lo pario."

Miro por ultima vez la puerta antes de dar dos toques y entrar. La sala sin duda era bastante moderna. Tenia aparatos de ultima generación en cuanto a cosas de medicina. Habían varias camillas. En dicha sala habían tres mujeres. Una de ellas era la doctora jefa Ritsuko Akagi. Las otras dos parecían mas jóvenes, rondando entre los veinte y los treinta. Ambas eran castañas. Una mas oscura y la otra mas clara. Ambas tenían un cuerpo normal, ojos castaños y vestían las típicas ropas de NERV.

-Bien Shinji, por favor quítate la camisa y siéntate en la camilla.

El castaño obedeció a la doctora, quitándose la camisa. Las tres mujeres pudieron ver el cuerpo trabajado del castaño, pero lo que les llamo la atención fueron las pocas cicatrices que tenia. Algunas eran de cortes, mientras que las otras parecían ser de antiguas quemaduras.

El castaño se sentó en la camilla y la doctora le puso un aparato a la altura del codo.

-Este aparato medirá tu tensión, latidos y demás. Notaras como poco a poco va aprentando.

El castaño no desvió la mirada de dicho aparato, el cual empezó a apretar levemente. Luego de un minuto el aparato dejo de apretar.

-Bien, veamos. Tu tensión en normal, al igual que los latidos. Parece que no tienes problemas de colesterol ni de un tipo parecido. Ahora te meteremos en esta maquina para hacerte una resonancia magnética. – dijo señalando una maquina grande y circular con una camilla.

Shinji se levanto y estuvo por tumbarse en la camilla, pero Ritsuko lo paro.

-Deja eso – apunto al sable – ahí,por favor.

Dicho y echo. Después de dejar el sable encima de la mesa, se tumbo en la camilla. Esta empezó a acercarse a la maquina hasta que el cuerpo del castaño estuvo por completo en su interior.

-Relájate. Esto durara poco.

Shinji escucho la voz de Ritsuko desde afuera de la maquina. La doctora estaba junto a las otras dos médicos viendo varias imágenes del cuerpo de Shinji. En dichas imágenes aparecían normal, en otras sus huesos, en otra su sistema circulatorio, etc.

-Doctora, mire esto. Es extraño. – dijo la castaña oscura.

La rubia se acerco hasta donde estaba ella para entrecerrar los ojos al ver la pantalla. Dicha pantalla era en la que se veían los huesos de Shinji. Lo extraño era que no salía nada en su antebrazo derecho, donde tenia el guante.

-Doctora. – llamo la otra mujer.

Miro a donde le indicaba en la imagen para ver lo mismo, solo que esta vez era el sistema sanguíneo y muscular. No aparecía nada de nada en su antebrazo derecho.

-Bien. Por lo menos parece estar completamente sano. Sacadlo.

-Entendido.

La camilla volvió a moverse, sacando al castaño de la maquina. Nada mas estar fuera se incorporo hasta levantarse de la camilla.

-Quítate el guante. – ordeno Ritsuko.

Shinji la miro a los ojos para luego sacarse el guante, sin apartar su mirada. Las exclamaciones de asombro de las otras dos mujeres provocaron que Ritsuko desviara la mirada hacia el antebrazo. En vez de soltar algún sonido, los ojos de la rubia se abrieron lo máximo posible mientras contemplaba el brazo mecanico de Shinji. Dicho brazo empezaba un poco mas arriba del codo.

-¿Cómo…?

-No se sorprenda tanto, doctora. Ustedes crearon unos robots biomecánicos gigantescos. No creo que deba sorprenderle ver un brazo mecánico.

-En parte es cierto, pero solo nosotros tenemos la tecnología para hacer esto. – dijo mientras le agarraba suavemente el brazo y lo revisaba – Sin duda es una obra maestra. ¿Sientes?

-Si y no. Siento cuando toco cosas, pero no dolor cuando lo dañan. De un modo u otro, se cuando alguna parte de este brazo esta tocado o dañado. De ese modo evito que se dañe mas. Es como si tuviera un brazo normal y corriente.

-Pero si te lo atraviesan sientes dolor. Esto es mejor que un brazo humano. Es completamente igual, pero sin dolor. Sabes que esta dañado, pero no sientes dolor. Sin duda es una tecnología realmente avanzada.

Shinji solamente se encogió de hombros mientras retiraba el brazo y volvía a enfundarlo.

-¿Quién ha sido el que creo ese brazo?

-Le recuerdo que no debo responder a ese tipo de preguntas, doctora. Las responderé si creo necesario.

-Hay alguien que es capaz de crear esa tecnología. Obviamente puede ser una amenaza. – dijo con voz seria, incluso amenazante. Una voz autoritaria.

-Puede amenazarme o darme las ordenes que quiera. Eso no cambiara nada. Ahora, ¿hemos terminado?

La doctora rubia frunció su entrecejo mientras evitaba decir alguna tontería. Shinji tenia toda la razón. Su contrato le impedía que obtuviera una respuesta que Shinji o Asuka no quisieran dar. Pero nadie esperaba esto. Automáticamente su mirada fue hacia el aparato que Shinji siempre llevaba consigo.

-¿También debería sorprenderme por eso?

Shinji camino hacia su sable y lo cogío, colgándolo de la cintura.

-Todo a su tiempo doctora. Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿hemos terminado?

-No. Aun quedan algunas pruebas.

-En ese caso será mejor continuarlas.

Durante una hora Shinji estuvo siendo sometido a varias pruebas medicas.

* * *

Una vez que Shinji termino sus pruebas medicas volvió a cambiarse a su Plug Suit para la prueba de sincronización. Fue llevado hasta la sala Pribnow Box, donde realizarían las pruebas de sincronización. Touji y Rei ya estaban en sus capsulas, donde estaban puestos los números 00 y 03. Shinji subió hasta la suya, la 01.

Desde la sala donde estaban todos los controles, Gendo, Fuyutsuki, Ritsuko, Misato y el resto de técnicos que trabajaban en la sincronización esperaban pacientes a que el castaño estuviera preparado. Entonces, un extraño liquido empezó a entrar en la capsula del Entry Plug. Shinji no se sorprendió.

-Escucha, ese líquido se llama LCL. Cuando te cubra respíralo. No te ahogara. Será como si no estuviera. – explico Ristuko a través del alta voz.

-*Entendido.*

Una vez que el LCL cubrió toda la capsula Shinji empezó a absorberlo. Costaba adaptarse, pero tenía razón. Era como respirar aire pero con un sabor raro. Tenía un ligero sabor a hierro. Era el sabor de la sangre.

-Bien. Ahora, por favor, concéntrese para que podamos ver su nivel. -*Entendido.*

Shinji cerró los ojos y empezó a concentrarse. La verdad es que no tenía dificultad alguna ya que controlar la Fuerza podía ser mucho más complicado que sincronizarse con el Evangelion.

-¡Increíble! – grito uno de los técnicos.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto el anciano Fuyutsuki.

-¡Es la sincronización de la señorita! ¡Prácticamente supera el 80%!

Todos quedaron impactados al escuchar el enorme nivel de sincronización del castaño. Ese nivel superaba fácilmente al del Cuarto Elegido y por mucho al de la Primera Elegida.

-Algo me dice que puede superar por mucho ese nivel. – comento Misato sonriente.

-¿Qué ocurre doctora? – pregunto Gendo al ver que la rubia miraba fijamente a Shinji.

-Debo contarle algo muy interesante… - respondió.

Durante un par de minutos, Ritsuko le explico sobre su descubrimiento. El brazo derecho mecánico de Shinji. Todos se sorprendieron al oir semejante noticia.

-Un brazo mecánico. – susurro Misato mientras veía a Shinji en la pantalla – No sabia que alguien mas tuviera una tecnología similar, y por lo que has dicho es bastante avanzada.

-Sin duda lo es. Es tan avanzada como los propios Evangelions. – afirmo Ritsuko.

-Empiezo a creer que no debimos firmar ese contrato. – hablo Fuyutsuki – No solo ha localizado la cámara y los escuchas, sino que también nos oculto lo de su brazo.

-Y tengo el presentimiento de que esconden mas cosas. Estoy seguro de que el aparato que lleva siempre consigo también es avanzado.

-Pero por mucho que queramos no podemos arrebatárselo e investigarlo. Iría en contra del contrato y, por mucho que queramos, no es buena idea pasar de el.

El lugar se quedo en silencio mientras Gendo miraba fijamente a su hijo. Se suponía que no debía ser así, pero desde hace trece años que no sabia nada de el. Tampoco se había preocupado en salir a buscarlo. Un grave error. Ahora su hijo era alguien avispado, con gran confianza en si mismo y que no se dejaría manipular. Un problema que esperaba que no fastidiara sus planes.

-No hay problema. No mientras no moleste. – susurro el comandante.

* * *

La prueba siguió durante un par de horas. A pesar de que la Unidad Evangelion 00 estaba inactiva por ciertos problemas, Rei debía seguir haciendo los ejercicios de sincronización.

Ahora nos situamos en los vestuarios, donde ambos castaños se duchaban. Touji se había quedado alucinado cuando había visto el brazo robot de Shinji. El jedi pensaba que ya no había caso de esconderlo. Durante la ducha Touji le había estado preguntando bastantes cosas sobre su extremidad mecánica.

Una vez fuera, ambos salieron lo mas rápido posible de los cuarteles. Eran aproximadamente las siete de la tarde y tenían deberes que hacer. Una vez que se separaron, Shinji fue hasta su cuarto para hacer las tareas. Un par de horas después, Misato llegaba al departamento.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre tu brazo de robot?

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de Misato nada mas ver a Shinji. El castaño no cambiaba su actitud serena.

-No lo creía importante.

-¿No lo creías importante? – pregunto incrédula.

-Habeís creado a los Evangelions. Esto no es algo que deba sorprendente.

-Lo que me sorprende es que haya alguien con esa tecnología. Es una tecnología que iguala a los Evangelions. Nadie mas la tiene.

-Bueno, hazme caso cuando te digo que no tienes nada por lo que preocuparte.

-Ya. ¿Algo mas que deba saber? ¿Algo sobre ese aparato que llevas siempre contigo? – la vista de Misato fue hasta el sable láser que Shinji tenia en su cintura.

-Todo a su tiempo, Misato. Todo a su tiempo. La paciencia es una virtud.

-Ja, pues yo soy poco paciente. Tarde o temprano lo descubriré.

-Bien. Solo te advierto que no lo actives sin estar yo delante. Podrías morir, y no es broma.

La seriedad con la que Shinji dijo esas palabras hizo a Misato convercerse de que no estaba bromeando. Sea lo que fuere ese aparato era bastante peligroso. Al final Shinji se metió a su cuarto y le escribió un mensaje a su "hermana" pelirroja.

_Hola Asuka. El dia ha ido bien. Ya han descubierto mi brazo mecánico. He realizado las pruebas físicas y las medicas. Al parecer ahora me vigilaran mas intensamente después de descubrir mi extremidad. He conocido mejor a los pilotos de los Evangelions 00 y 03, Touji Suzuhara y _Rei _Ayanami. Touji es un buen chico y rei es tal y como nos dijeron. Sinceramente siento lastima por ella. Misato es una persona agradable, siempre que no se pase con la cerveza. Parece ser que mañana me subiré por primera vez al Evangelion. Dudo que Gendo me deje luchar contra el Tercero. Me pregunto como será luchar contra un ángel. En fin, esperare tu respuesta._

* * *

El día siguiente no había empezado muy distinto del anterior. Shinji, junto a Kensuke y Touji, habían ido juntos a la Academia. Los estudiantes se quedaban mirando al dúo de pilotos. Una vez que llegaron a clase, cierta chica con pecas y el pelo suelto y castaño hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros, se acerco hasta el trio.

-Hola, Ikari-kun. Mi nombre es Hikari Hokari, delegada de este salón. Un gusto conocerte. – saludo cordialmente la chica.

-Un gusto conocerte, Hikari.

-Vaya. Para ser japonés pareces no saber mucho de nosotros, por lo que veo. – sonrió levemente.

-Eso parece. A pesar de ser japonés no he vivido aquí y no me he criado en esta cultura, por lo que muchas cosas me son desconocidas.

La chica asintió para luego mirar de reojo a Touji, el cual le mantuvo la mirada durante unos instantes para después desviarla con un pequeño sonrojo. Kensuke sonrió malévolamente al ver la situación, mientras Shinji sonreía levemente al ver la actitud de ambos.

-Ejem. Y dime, Shinji-kun, si puedo llamarte así, ¿dónde has estado viviendo todos estos años?

-La verdad es que no he estado en un sitio fijo. He ido de aquí por allá. – la misma respuesta que a sus dos amigos.

BIP

BIP

El móvil de Touji y Shinji empezó a vibrar. Ambos desbloquearon las pantallas para ver el mensaje de NERV. Era la hora.

NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN

NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN

NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN

Las alarmas de Tokio 3 empezaron a sonar.

-_Por favor a todos los civiles se ha declarado el estado de emergencia nivel rojo. Por favor vayan a los refugios más cercanos, repito vayan a los refugios más cercanos._

Una voz que se escucho por toda la ciudad, incluso en la Academia, indicaba a los ciudadanos lo que tenían que hacer. La única diferencia esta vez es que no era un simulacro. Ambos castaños se levantaron. Shinji saco su sable láser de su maletín y ambos empezaron a correr. Rei se unió al dúo. Se subieron al coche de Touji y este empezó a conducir a gran velocidad por las carreteras desérticas de la ciudad.

-Nuestro primer ángel. Me pregunto como serán. – dijo Touji mientras derrapaba.

-Tengo la sensación de que lo sabremos dentro de unos momentos. – le dijo Shinji.

El joven jedi había notado la presencia del ángel momentos antes de que sus móviles y alarmas sonaran. Era una presencia abrumadora y extraña como ninguna otra. Mientras el coche iba por las colinas que rodeaban la ciudad-fortaleza que era Tokio 3, los tres pilotos pudieron ver como varias aeronaves de guerra de la ONU y las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón volaban a gran velocidad hacia el horizonte. Luego de pasar una de las montañas lo vieron. El tercer ángel . Era un humanoide negruzco de tamaño ligeramente mayor que un EVA, con formaciones aparentemente óseas en sus protuberantes hombros y pecho, y con una distintiva máscara o cara con forma de pico de ave. Esta máscara no es rígida. no cuenta con cuello ni cabeza, ya que la máscara está situada en el centro de su pecho, lo que, sumado a sus largas extremidades y sus proporciones exageradas, le da un aspecto desgarbado y a la par amenazador.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Las aeronaves de la ONU empezaron a disparar sus misiles contra el gigantesco ser, intentando alcanzarlo y destruirlo, pero para su desgracia ningún ataque conseguía impactar en el colosal. Explotaban antes de que llegaran a su objetivo. Una extraña barrera aparecía delante del colosal.

-¿Eso es un ángel ? No me lo imaginaba asi. – comento un sorprendido Touji.

-Ni tu ni nadie. – afirmo Shinji.

-No debemos entretenernos. Debemos llegar a los cuarteles. – dijo rei mientras miraba también al ángel .

-Cierto cierto. Agarraos que voy a darle caña. – dijo Touji mientras metía marcha y aumentaba la velocidad del vehículo.

En la distancia, las aeronaves seguían disparando, pero sin ningún efecto. Pero llego un momento en el que una poderosa explosión se escucho en kilómetros a la redonda y una onda expansiva arraso el lugar. Por suerte para Touji, estaban en un túnel, por lo que la onda no alcanzo al vehículo.

* * *

_**Cuarteles de NERV**_

Una vez que llegaron a los cuarteles de NERV, los tres pilotos fueron llevados a los vestuarios para cambiarse a sus Plug Suit. Una vez cambiados, fueron hasta las jaulas de los Evangelions. Shinji y Touji subieron a los suyos, pero Rei se quedo fuera, esperando. Shinji había dejado su sable láser a buen recaudo, ya que dentro del Evangelion no podría usarlo. Podría estropearse debido al LCL.

En el centro de mando, Misato se encontraba dando las ordenes. Gendo y Fuyutsuki recordaban la charla que habían tenido con los mandamases de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa momentos antes de que llegaran los tres pilotos.

(Flashback)

En el centro de mando de NERV, los tres mandamases, çgendo y Fuyutsuki observaban las pantallas donde el ángel Sachiel peleaba contra las fuerzas de la ONU.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

El ángel Sachiel había recibido un impacto directo, pero no había recibido daño alguno.

-¡¿Como es esto posible?! ¡Ese fue un golpe directo! - grito uno de los mandamases, un hombre de edad mediana de cabello castaño oscuro.

-Las unidades de tanques y misiles han sido destruidas. - comento otro, tambíen de mediana edad y cabello oscuro.

-¡Mierda! ¡A este paso no podremos hacer nada con estas armas tan débiles!

Un poco mas atrasados que el trío, Gendo y Fuyutsuki se encontraban mirando impasivos el avanzar del tercer ángel .

-Tal y como esperábamos, el ataque con armas convencionales no funciona. No pueden destruir el Campo AT. - hablo Fuyutsuki.

-Cierto. - dijo Gendo con su clásica postura patentada.

Un Telefono rojo sono al lado del hombre de cabello oscuro.

-Dime. Bien, lo haremos de ese modo.

Pocos segundos después de colgar se pudo ver en la imagen como el lugar donde se encontraba el ángel explotaba. Parecía que hubieran lanzado una bomba nuclear, pero no era así. Se trataba de una Mina N2. Las Minas N2 o Bombas N2 son armas no-nuclear tan poderosa como una bomba atómica que genera un pulso electromagnético de gran poderío, pero no produce radiación peligrosa o lluvia radioactiva.

-¡Lo logramos! - grito el de cabello castaño oscuro.

-Me parece que no nos hará falta usar sus Evangelion, Gendo Ikari. - comento burlón el de cabello oscuro.

Ni Gendo ni Fuyutsuki dijeron absolutamente nada. Dos minutos después, cuando la imagen perdida a la hora de la explosión volvió, los tres mandamases casi se caen de culo al ver que el ángel seguía vivo. Herido pero vivo.

-No puede ser.

-Esa cosa no se puede matar.

-¡Maldito monstruo!

Por su parte, Gendo tenia una pequeña sonrisa al ver como el tercer ángel se regeneraba.

-Tal y como pensábamos, es capaz de regenerarse. - comento Fuyutsuki.

Los tres hombres se giraron hacia Gendo mientras se levantaban de sus asientos.

-Bien ikari. a partir de ahora toma el control de esta operación. Veremos como se maneja. Es libre de usar el armamento que desee.

-Entendido.

los tres hombres desaparecieron de la plataforma, dejando a Gendo como el Comandante de NERV-Japón.

-Preparen la Unidad 03 y dejen la 01 preparada. - ordeno mientras se sentaba en su sitio.

-Comandante, ¿no mandaremos las dos Unidades? - pregunto Aoba.

-No. Solo la 03. si es necesario, entonces enviaremos también a la Unidad 01. ¿Como va la reparación de la Unidad 00?

-No muy bien. el sistema nervioso esta bastante dañado de la ultima vez. - informo Maya.

-Ya veo. ¿Y los pilotos?

-Vienen de camino.

-Perfecto.

(Fin flashback)

-Touji, ¿estas listo? - pregunto Misato.

-*Estoy listo para pelear contra ese pedazo de bicho.* - anuncio desde los altavoces.

-Bien. ¡Lancen el EVA 03!

A una velocidad increible, el ascensor en el que estaba la Unidad 03 se elevo hacia la superficie.

-Shinji, tu esperaras a nuevas ordenes.

-*Entendido, Misato.* "Parece que Gendo no quiere que pelee. Sinceramente, espero que no haga falta." - pensó por ultimo mientras veía en una de sus pantallas a su amigo.

* * *

_**Superficie Tokio 3**_

El ángel avanzaba hacia la ciudad-fortaleza que era Tokio 3. en una de las tantas salidas para los Evangelions, el EVA 03 de Touji salio imponente. estaba atardeciendo.

-*Bien, Touji, ten cuidado con sus brazos.*

-Entendido, capitán. - Touji dejo de mirar la pantalla donde aparecía el centro de mando para mirar a su enemigo, el tercer ángel - Bien. Veamos de que somos capaces.

El Evangelion se puso en defensa, esperando algun movimiento de su enemigo. Se alerto al ver como su brazo derecho se levantaba hasta apuntarle. dio gracias a sus grandes reflejos por permitirle esquivar el extraño ataque del ángel . Un rayo de energía salio de su brazo derecho, creando una cruz purpura que destruyo todo a su paso.

-"Mierda."

-*Touji - el deportista reconoció la voz de su compañero - sera mejor que lo saques de la ciudad antes de que cause mas destrozos."

-Cierto. Gracias Shinji.

Saco el cuchillo progresivo de su hombro y arremetió contra el ángel. cuando estaba por golpearlo, el cuchillo choco contra su Campo AT. El ángel no se movía ni un poquito. Dio un salto atrás al ver que el ángel intentaba cortarlo con sus cuchillas en los brazos.

-"Tsk. este cabrón sera duro."

durante los dos minutos siguientes, Touji intento sacar al ángel de la ciudad, pero el Campo AT le impedía acercarse lo suficiente como para empujarlo lejos.

-Mierda. Este hijoputa no se mueve.

Estaba por volver a lanzarse con fuerza hacia el cuando algo lo sorprendió enormemente. bueno, no solo a el. Todos, absolutamente todos estaban alucinando con lo que veían.

El ángel habia empezado a levitar un poco, pero eso no fue lo sorprendente ya que el ángel podía levitar. No. Lo sorprendente fue ver como era lanzado con fuerza fuera de la ciudad. Era como si algo le hubiera dado el empujón de su vida.

-*Sera mejor que lo elimines ya.* - le dijo Shinji, sereno y tranquilo como siempre.

Touji, incredulo, miro a la pantalla donde aparecia la cara del Tercer Elegido.

-¿Que ha...?

-*Ve. no tienes mucho tiempo.*

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, cierto!

El Evangelion 03 empezó a correr hacia donde había sido lanzado el ángel, pero asegurándose de que el cable umbilical le llegara.

* * *

en el centro de mando todos tenían puestas sus miradas en el Evangelion 01. dicho robot gigante había levantado la mano, apuntando hacia donde estaba el ángel en la superficie.

-Shinji, ¿cómo has...?

-*Eso no importa ahora, capitán. Lo importante ahora es acabar con este angel.*

-... tienes razón. Pero luego no te libraras del interrogatorio.

-*Que yo recuerde, en mi contrato hay un apartado que estipula que no pueden interrogarme. Como ya te dije, todo a su tiempo.*

Misato se asombraba de la tranquilidad y serenidad con la que hablaba shinji. sabia que tenia ventaja. una gran ventaja.

-Bien. Prepárate, iras a ayudar a Touji si no consigue derrotar al ángel en los próximos minutos.

-*Entendido, Misato.*

-"¿Que escondes Shinji? ¿Que eres realmente capaz de hacer?" - pensaban Misato, Gendo y Fuyutsuki.

-Doctora. - hablo Gendo - Eso que ha hecho el Tercer Elegido, ¿es alguna habilidad del Evangelion?

-No lo creo, comandante. Nunca jamas habíamos visto algo así. Que tenga entendido, los Evangelions no tienen telequinesis. Quizás Shinji pueda... de algún modo.

-Quiero que averiguen si es capaz de hacerlo y que otras cosas puede hacer. También que lo hagan con la Segunda Elegida.

-Pero comandante, el contrato estipula...

-Busquen alguna manera. - le corto Gendo.

La doctora rubia falsa suspiro con resignacion para volver su vista al Evangelion 01 y a Shinji, que permanecía con los ojos fijos en la pantalla donde se mostraba la pelea entre el tercer angel y el EVA 03.

Por su parte, Shinji observaba su mano, pensando en lo sucedido.

-"Parece ser que puedo usar la Fuerza dentro del Evangelion. Eso es una gran noticia."

* * *

Varios kilómetros alejados de Tokio 3, el Evangelion 03 y el tercer ángel seguían combatiendo, destrozando todo a su paso. El ángel usaba las cuchillas para atacar al EVA, que usaba su cuchillo y su propio Campo AT para defenderse.

-Ahhh... ahhh... este cabronazo no quiere rendirse... ahhh... - se quejaba Touji bastante cansado.

Touji se lanzo contra el ángel usando su cuchillo progresivo. Para sus suerte, este consiguió rasgar el Campo AT del ángel, pero tuvo que alejarse para evitar un ataque de energía en forma de cruz purpura.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

El ataque no llego a la ciudad-fortaleza por poco, pero desgraciadamente había cortado el cable umbilical del Evangelion 03. En la cabina del piloto apareció un contador de cinco minutos.

-*¡Touji, te quedan cinco minutos!*

-¡Ya lo he visto!

-*Aguanta. Shinji ira en tu ayuda.*

-Entendido.

* * *

Shinji miraba su pantalla con el cejo fruncido. La batalla se le había complicado bastante a Touji, el cual se encontraba en grandes apuros.

-*Shinji, prepárate. Tienes que ir a ayudar a Touji.*

-Entendido Misato. "Es hora. Mama, ¿estás ahí?"

De pronto Shinji noto un calor muy agradable y familiar en su ser.

-_Hola, hijo._

La voz de su madre llego a Shinji como si se encontraba abrazándolo.

-"Hola madre."

_-No esperaba que supieras que existo aquí. Por ahora deberemos enfrentarnos a ese _ángel_, pero luego tu y yo hablaremos, hijo._

-"Bien."

-*¡Lanzen el EVA!* - grito Misato.

Shinji noto como el Evangelion ascendía a gran velocidad hacia la superficie. Pocos segundos depués aparecía en el centro de la ciudad. A lo lejos podía escuchar el sonido de la lucha entre el tercer ángel Sachiel y el Evangelion 03.

-*Shinji, a Touji le quedan pocos minutos. Ve rapido.*

-Entendido.

* * *

En el centro de mando, Ritsuko analizaba los datos del Evangelion 01. Había tenido un aumento de energía antes de ser lanzado. También analizaba los datos en el momento que había levantado su brazo y el ángel había sido lanzado. Lo extraño es que no habia nada demasiado raro en estos, salvo un par de cosas no muy importante.

-"¿Como demonios hizo eso? ¿Y que ha sido ese aumento de energía? " - se preguntaba la doctora.

* * *

Touji volvía a esquivar las cuchillas de los brazos del ángel. Su Campo AT se había debilitado debido a la falta de energía. Por otro lado, el Campo AT de Sachiel estaba en perfectas condiciones, salvo por la parte donde lo había dañado.

ZAS

ZAS

Usando las fuerzas que le quedaban, Touji esquivo otra vez las cuchillas del angel.

-Ahhh... hijoputa...

Lo que no espero fue lo que ocurrió. El ángel volvía a lanzarse contra el, pero se detuvo y empezó a levitar levemente.

-¿Pero que...?

-*No te quedes ahí parado y elimínalo.*

La voz de Shinji lo saco del shock. Miro hacia su derecha, donde se encontraba el Evangelion 01 con su brazo derecho levantado hacia el ángel.

-*¡Vamos!*

-¡Cierto! ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Esta vez, debido a que el ángel estaba totalmente quieto, Touji pudo acertar el corte. Corto en el mismo lugar donde el Campo AT de Sachiel estaba dañado, rompiéndolo. Una vez destruido clavo bien profundo su cuchillo progresivo en el núcleo del ángel. Una vez clavado se alejo con su gran salto.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Un par de segundos depués, Sachiel explotaba, creando una inmensa cruz purpura que se elevaba en el lugar. Con este vino una poderosa onda expansiva que provoco que los Evangelions se agachasen para no salir volando.

-Ahhh... ahhh... gracias Shinji...

-*No tienes que darlas. Lo mejor sera que volvamos a la base.*

-¿Te importa llevarme? Creo que no puedo mas.

Ciertamente, el Evangelion 03 se le había agotado la batería, dejándolo inutlizado. El EVA 01 cargo al EVA 03 hasta el cuartel de NERV.

* * *

Mientras, en los cuarteles, Ritsuko seguía analizando los datos que le llegaban en el momento en el que Shinji repitió lo que habia hecho con el ángel.

-Comandante, la señal azul ha desaparecido. El ángel ha sido eliminado. - informo Maya.

-Bien. Buen trabajo. ¿Doctora?

-Estoy reuniendo los datos, pero tendré que analizarlos profundamente para saber que ha ocurrido y como ha hecho eso.

-Entiendo. Capitán, intente sacar alguna información al Tercer Elegido. Ahora que viven juntos tendrá distintas oportunidades para intentarlo.

-Entendido, comandante.

* * *

Bueeeeeno. Lamento la tardanza, pero el ordenador se me ha escacharrado, y al menos va tirando, y he tardado mas de lo esperado, ya que el capitulo queria haberlo subido la semana pasada, pero bueno. Incluso el final, la parte de la batalla, tuve que reescribirla días después porque no se me guardo.

Más de 9700 palabras. El capitulo mas largo de este fic con 2000 de diferencia. Espero que todos los demás me salgan igual de fáciles y largos... y que no se me jorobe el ordenador otra vez, por supuesto XD.

Para los que leéis y no dejáis reviews, dejad alguno, aunque sea anónimo. Anima mucho eso. Me hace pensar que lo hago bien y/o mejor.

Una cosa, por si hay dudas. Aquí Asuka no tiene puestos sus clips nerviosos A10 todo el tiempo, como en la serie, solo en la sincronización o cuando lucha en el Evangelion. Suele llevarlo suelto o trenzado.


	10. Los primeros problemas - parte 03

Ni Evangelion ni Star Wars me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

juans torresc: me alegra que te guste XD.

Zafir09: Touji tiene un cochazo XD. Su madre tiene muchas preguntas que Shinji deberá responder.

Guest: me alegra mucho saber que te agrada XD. Una gran serie y la mejor saga de ficción de la historia. Shinji y Asuka no se esconden de na ni de nadie.

IansInsane: you could use a translator or ask someone to translate it, asking permission to do so, of course. This well written?

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría T.

-comentarios

-"pensamientos"

-*conversaciones por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Habilidades de la Fuerza]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 9:

**LOS PRIMEROS PROBLEMAS – PARTE 03**

Shinji se encontraba en su Evangelion, cargando a la inactiva Unidad 03 hacia una de las tantas entradas a los hangares de los Evangelions. Shinji había descubierto varias cosas en su combate. Uno era que se podía comunicar con su madre, otro que era capaz de usar la Fuerza, y por último el más preocupante. Mientras sujetaba al tercer ángel con la Fuerza, había podido notar como este se resistía. Luchaba contra su agarre. Eso era algo jamás esperado. Nunca antes algo se había podido resistir a la Fuerza. Aquello demostraba porque eran ángeles. Su poder estaba muy por encima de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Y lo había demostrado. Si este ángel había sido capaz de resistirse, por lo mas mínimo, a la Fuerza, no quería saber de qué serían capaces de ahora en adelante.

Varios minutos después, Shinji llego a uno de los ascensores. Dejo a la Unidad 03 justo encima. Al instante salieron los mismos engranajes que sujetaban al Evangelion mientras ascendían a la superficie. Una vez agarrado, el ascensor empezó a descender a una gran velocidad. Pocos minutos después, el castaño descendía por el mismo ascensor.

* * *

_**Dentro de los cuarteles**_

Shinji había dejado su Unidad en su hangar. Activo el botón de salida y pudo notar como su Entry Plug se movía, indicando que estaba saliendo del Evangelion. Antes de salir pudo escuchar la voz de su madre.

-_La próxima vez hablaremos muy seriamente, jovencito. _– sonaba bastante seria, pero pudo escuchar un leve tono de entusiasmo.

-"Por supuesto, mama."

El Entry Plug por fin había salido completamente del Evangelion, permitiéndole a Shinji respirar aire y no el LCL. Una vez que se quitó el líquido de la cara pudo ver el hangar. Lo que paso fue algo que no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Cinco militares de la Sección 2 tenían sus armas apuntando al castaño. El joven padawan bufo con fastidio.

-¡Las manos arriba! ¡Y no hagas nada extraño! – ordeno el líder.

Shinji volvió a bufar con fastidio mientras levantaba sus manos. Podía atraer su sable laser y partirles la cara a esos militares. Las balas de sus armas no se podrían comparar a su sable láser, pero no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a ellos. Algunos podrían pensar que no podría hacer nada contra las armas militares que llevaban, pero estaban muy equivocados. A pesar de no ser aun un Caballero Jedi, Shinji había luchado en una guerra galáctica, donde las armas eran láser o bláster. También hacia que mencionar que podía esquivar y desviar sus disparos. Incluso los de las metralletas, por lo que estas armas no serían nada nuevo.

El muchacho vio como Gendo se acercaba junto a Fuyutsuki, la doctora Akagi y Misato.

-¿Puedo preguntar el por qué? – le pregunto Shinji a Gendo.

-Me parece que tienes unas cuantas preguntas que responder. – contesto con su típico tono.

-Qué yo sepa eso no está en el contrato. Es más, me atrevería a decir que lo está violando.

-Esto es más importante que el contrato.

-El contrato es inviolable. Si lo haces, olvídate de que siga pilotando. ¡Arrestadlo!

Los militares se acercaron lentamente hacia Shinji. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, el castaño usaba la Fuerza para llamar a su sable láser.

-Yo que vosotros no me acercaría. – advirtió Shinji.

-No puedes hacer nada, chico. – sonrió con superioridad el líder.

Fue entonces cuando Misato vio algo pasar a una increíble velocidad a su lado. Algo pequeño, alargado y cilíndrico. Dicho objeto fue directamente a la mano derecha de Shinji.

FWSSSSSS

El sable se activó.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!

VMMM

Con un rápido movimiento, Shinji cortó la metralleta del líder del pequeño grupo militar. Nada más cortarlo, empujo con la Fuerza al militar, alejándolo de él. Los otros cuatro militares tardaron varios segundos en reaccionar, producto del shock al ver lo que acababa de hacer. Pero se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde. Aumentando su velocidad con la Fuerza, Shinji se movió a una velocidad inhumana. Para él era como ver a cámara lenta. Se acercaba a los soldados para destruir sus armas y luego golpearles o empujarles. Prácticamente en un parpadeo había acabado con el grupo y vuelto a su posición inicial, aun con el sable láser encendido.

Por su parte, tanto los miembros del grupo de reparación del Evangelion, como Gendo, Kozo, Ritsuko y Misato miraban asombrados lo ocurrido. Incluso Gendo abrió los ojos más de lo normal, pero su pose no cambiaba. Rápidamente Misato sacó su arma y apunto a Shinji.

-¡Suelta ese arma, ahora!

El pulso no le vacilo a la hora de apuntar al chico. Shinji, por su parte, se mantenía con su típica tranquilidad y serenidad. Faltaba poco para que el resto de los agentes militares de la Sección 2 aparecieran, por lo que tenía poco tiempo para terminar con ese estúpido enfrentamiento.

-¡Suéltala! – volvió a gritar Misato.

-No voy a hacerlo, Misato. Si quieres dispararme, adelante.

La tensión del ambiente podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Misato estaba vacilando. Era la mejor militar de la base. Su puntería era la mejor, pero no podía. Shinji solamente se había defendido. Tenía razón en sus palabras. Gendo había violado el contrato, por lo que el castaño estaba en todo su derecho a defenderse. Pero, lo que acababa de hacer era algo demasiado extraño. No solo podía usar telequinesis y tenía un brazo mecánico, sino que encima de todo tenía una extraña espada y era capaz de moverse más rápido que una bala. Sabía que no podía vencerle.

Poco a poco, la Capitana bajo su arma.

FWSSSSSS

Shinji desactivo su sable.

-¿Algo que decir, Gendo?

-…

Shinji podía sentir la mirada de enojo del Comandante de NERV-Japón, pero además, gracias al [Sentido de la Fuerza] podía sentir el enojo y la furia del hombre. Por parte de Fuyutsuki podía notar fascinación. Por parte de la doctora intriga. Por parte de Misato asombro. El resto también estaban asombrados, pero también podía sentir miedo.

-Sabes que no queda mucho, Gendo. ¿Qué vas a hacer? – volvió a preguntar Shinji.

-Puedes irte. El contrato queda anulado. – respondió serio.

Kozo, Ritsuko y Misato miraban atónitos a su Comandante.

-Como quieras.

Sin nada más que decir, el castaño empezó a caminar, alejándose del Entry Plug rumbo a los vestuarios. Al pasar al lado de Misato, éste le dirigió una mirada, una que decía "luego hablamos". La mujer asintió levemente.

* * *

Ya en los vestuarios, Shinji se dispuso a ducharse, dejando su sable láser cerca suyo. Tenía la esperanza de que no intentaran asaltarlo ahí dentro, pero su guardia estaba alta. Pudo escuchar como alguien entraba, pero supo al instante de quien se trataba.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Touji?

-Buah, tío. Ese combate me ha molido. Me pregunto si todos los ángeles serán iguales de complicados.

-"Si supieras que cada vez será peor."

-Por cierto, he visto lo que ha pasado nada más salir de tu Evangelion. ¿Cómo has hecho eso, y que era esa arma? – pregunto mientras también se metía a la ducha, a su lado.

Las duchas cubrían el cuerpo, desde las rodillas hasta el cuello, por lo que se podían ver a la cara.

-Digamos que es algo que solo yo tengo el derecho a usar. En cuanto a lo que he hecho… podríamos decir que solo me defendí.

-Pues ha molado. Ni siquiera he podido verte. En un instante estabas quieto y al siguiente solo había algo moviéndose exageradamente rápido y luego estabas otra vez en tu sitio, las armas rotas y los de la Sección 2 inconscientes o casi inconscientes.

-…

-¿Me podrías enseñar a hacer eso? – pregunto ilusionado.

-Eso depende.

-¿Depende de qué?

-¿Estarías dispuesto a dejar tu vida actual atrás? ¿Serias capaz de no dejarte llevar por tus sentimientos? ¿Una vida sin mujer ni hijos?

-… me parece a mí que no.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Shinji.

-Fue una decisión muy difícil, pero no me arrepiento de ello. Es una vida muy dura. Si fallas, acabas mal.

-¿Qué tan mal?

-…

Los pensamientos de Shinji fueron directamente al Sith contra el que se enfrentaron él y Asuka.

-Vale. Me parece que no será nada bonito. Pero, ¿ni mujer ni hijos? ¿Ni novia ni nada?

-Sep.

-Joder. Ahora estoy seguro de que no podría hacer eso. ¿No te vuelves loco?

-No.

-Buah chacho. No sé si eres un genio o un idiota. – su tono fue burlón.

-Jejeje, quien sabe.

El resto del tiempo lo pasaron hablando de cosas ajenas a lo ocurrido en el hangar o sobre las habilidades o arma de Shinji.

Una vez que terminaron salieron de los vestuarios. Allí los esperaba Misato. Esta acompaño a Shinji hasta el despacho de Gendo, donde firmo el despido y se marchó de los cuarteles de NERV.

Gendo lo estaba poniendo a prueba, pero ya vería quien daba su brazo a torces antes. No pasaría más de un mes para que atacara el cuarto ángel.

* * *

_**Fuera de los cuarteles**_

Shinji y Misato se encontraban yendo al apartamento de la segunda. Luego de firmar el contrato, Misato había insistido en que la acompañara, por lo que Touji se despidió. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos de NERV, Shinji pudo ver de reojo a Rei, la cual lo miro igual para seguir su camino.

Durante el trayecto en coche ninguno digo nada. No fue hasta que llegaron al apartamento cuando hablaron.

-¿Qué harás ahora, Shinji? – pregunto Misato con un deje de tristeza.

-Supongo que buscarme algún sitio para vivir. Créeme cuando te digo que necesitareis mi ayuda.

-Je. Te lo tienes muy creído, ¿verdad? – sonrió.

-Nop. Pero sé que vendrán más y creo que más poderosos. Es un poco cliché, pero que se le va a hacer.

Esta vez la mirada de la mujer se volvió seria.

-¿Qué sabes tú de todo esto?

-Poco. Sé que nos enfrentamos contra esas criaturas llamadas ángeles. También sé que los Evangelions son lo único que puede luchar contra ellos y que los pilotos son irremplazables, por mucho que Gendo lo niegue. Si las cosas van como creo, necesitareis tanto mi ayuda como la de Asuka.

-Tú amiga pelirroja.

-Exacto.

-¿Acaso crees que Touji y Rei no serán capaces ellos solos? – pregunto con irritación.

-El Evangelion de Rei no está del todo operativo, sino hubiera ido a pelear. Por su parte, Touji no podrá solo contra todos los que vengan. Sinceramente, dudo que ellos dos solos puedan. Y créeme cuando te digo que Asuka no se dejara manipular.

-¿Cómo tú?

-Exacto. Firmamos un contrato, el cual Gendo ha violado. Respóndeme una cosa, Misato, ¿qué crees que pasar cuando llegue un ángel el cual ni Touji ni Rei puedan derrotar?

-…

-Seguramente lo destruirá todo. No tenéis otra arma que pueda luchar contra los ángeles. Ni Asuka ni yo nos dejaremos manipular ni pisotear por nadie, ni siquiera Gendo. Como ya dijimos, si es con nuestras normas no habrá problema. Si intentan jorobarnos, responderemos.

-…

Durante varios segundos hubo silencio. La mujer se quedó pensando las palabras del chico. Otra vez tenía razón. Los ángeles serian cada vez más poderosos, y sinceramente dudaba que Touji y Rei pudieran solos.

-¿Cómo quieres que confiemos en vosotros cuando no sabemos nada?

-¿Cómo queréis que pilotemos esas máquinas sin saber absolutamente nada?

-…

-…

-Bufff. Mira, puedes quedarte aquí por un tiempo.

-… gracias.

Misato solo esperaba que Shinji no tuviera razón, y el castaño solo esperaba que las cosas no se tuvieran que poner demasiado feas para que Gendo recapacitara. Gendo tenía que ver que no eran ni sus marionetas ni sus herramientas.

* * *

_**Alemania**_

Habían pasado horas desde la batalla contra el tercer ángel. Ahora mismo en Japón era de noche mientras que en Alemania el sol brillaba en lo alto. La pelirroja había recibido el mensaje de Shinji, explicando detalladamente todo.

Soltó un suspiro de cansancio al pensar en lo que pasaría ahora. Shinji había dejado de ser piloto por un tiempo, ya que suponía que Gendo no lo dejaría fuera del todo. Por su parte, el que ahora supieran sobre sus poderes y su sable solo podía significar que ahora ella también sufriría un asalto de preguntas. Lo único que esperaba es que a ella si le respetaran el contrato, sino la cosa se iba a poner aún más complicada.

La pelirroja se encontraba dentro de un automóvil que la llevaría hasta los cuarteles de NERV-Alemania para su primera prueba en el Evangelion 02. Para su relax, no había habido problema ninguno con el matrimonio Langley. Sin duda alguna, ninguno de los dos adultos le agradaban, y los niños… bueno, eran niños. Eran muy curiosos y no habían dejado de investigar la mansión desde muy temprano. La misma Asuka les había acompañado durante un tiempo, antes de marcharse hacia NERV. Antes de irse le había dicho a María que la avisara si surgía algún problema, recibiendo un asentimiento de la mujer.

Durante su trayecto hacia NERV pensaba y pensaba en lo que venía. Shinji había luchado contra el primero de los quince ángeles contra los que tendían que luchar. Sin duda un largo camino. El problema es que no sabía cuándo iría hasta Tokio 3. Allí es donde se centrarían los ataques angelicales. Según Shinji, ahora que ya no trabajaba para NERV, solo tenían una unidad, la Unidad Evangelion 03. Actualmente, la 00 seguía teniendo problemas, por lo que estaba inoperativa. También dudaba que Touji pudiera solo. Sabiendo lo que sabía de Gendo Rokubungi, no llamaría a la Unidad 02 hasta dentro de unas cuantas peleas.

Soltó un suspiro mientras veía a través de las ventanas como iba llegando a la base.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron a los cuarteles, Asuka fue hasta los vestuarios, donde ya aguardaba su traje de conexión. Después de ponérselo se dirigió hacia el hangar donde se encontraba su Evangelion. Y allí se encontraba. Sujetado, de pie, imponente. La Unidad Evangelion 02. Asuka se puso enfrente, como si lo estuviera enfrentando. La alemana podía sentirlo. No solo como la maquina estaba viva, sino también la paz que le producía.

-Señorita Soryu, es el momento. – le dijo Jeth, que estaba a su lado, mirando también al EVA.

-Entendido.

Echando un último vistazo, la alemana camino hasta el Entry Plug. Una vez que ingreso dentro, ésta se cerró y se incrusto en la nuca del Evangelion. Al igual que la última vez, el LCL lo cubrió todo.

Desde la cabina de observación, el comandante, sub-comandante, la jefa médica, la Mayor y los miembros del control del Evangelion esperaban expectantes la activación.

El comandante Jeth pulso el botón de comunicación.

-Bien, señorita Soryu. Ahora activaremos el ascensor para que el Evangelion pueda ir a la superficie de práctica. Allí podrá empezar a moverlo con libertad.

-*Entendido.*

Soltó el botón.

-Bien, activen el ascensor.

FRRRRRRRR

El Evangelion ascendió con enorme rapidez gracias al ascensor. Para Asuka no fue algo raro ya que estaba más que acostumbrada a sensaciones como esa. Sino que le pregunten que se siente al viajar a la velocidad de la luz las primeras veces. Una sonrisa se le escapó al recordar cómo se mareaba y casi potaba.

Una vez que el ascensor llego a la superficie, las sujeciones de seguridad se soltaron, dejando libre al Evangelion. Asuka tomo el control en ese mismo instante, evitando que el EVA se cayera al suelo.

La pelirroja se puso a observar el lugar. Dicho lugar de entrenamiento era un gigantesco valle en el que parecía no vivir absolutamente nadie. No había muchos árboles, pero la hierba cubría el lugar. También había un enorme y cristalino lago a no mucha distancia. Las cumbres de las montañas no tenían nieve, pero si estaban cubiertas de vegetación. El cambio climático dificulto la existencia de la nieve. Tenías que ir muy al Norte o ir a montañas muuuuuuy altas para encontrarla.

En la sala, todos esperaban ansiosos los primeros movimientos de su Evangelion.

-Bien Asuka, intenta caminar. – pidió Jeth.

-*Bien.*

Gracias a la gran concentración que adquirió con los años, no tuvo muchos problemas para realizar esa acción.

POOOOMMMMM

POOOOMMMMM

Las pisadas del Evangelion resonaban en todo el valle. Los pasos eran pequeños, pero no había fallo ninguno. Para la pelirroja, hacer eso era de lo más fácil. Lo que le extraño fue no oír a su madre.

-Bien, ahora prueba a hacer algunos ejercicios como trote, correr y demás.

-*Entendido.*

Tal y como pidió el comandante, Asuka estuvo la siguiente media hora realizando distintos ejercicios, comprobando la compenetración con el Evangelion. Tal y como supuso, no había ninguno.

-Perfecto, creo que ya puedes volver.

A pesar de lo que había dicho Jeth, Asuka no se movió.

-¿Señorita Soryu?

Asuka no contestaba.

-Comprobad las comunicaciones.

-Están perfectas señor.

-¿Y el piloto?

-Normal.

-¿Entonces?

-No lo sabemos. Esperemos un poco.

Por su parte, Asuka no hacía caso por un simple motivo.

-_Hola, Asuka._

_-_"Hola… mama."

-_Vaya, mírate. Te has convertido en toda una mujer._

Las palabras de Kyoko iban cargadas de alegría, incluso podía notarse como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-"Me alegra volver a oírte, mama."

-_Y a mí también, mi pequeña._

Para ambas era muy extraño. Asuka había esperado ese momento por trece años y ahora que pasaba no sabía que decir. Por su parte, Kyoko estaba casi igual.

-_Creo que deberías responder, no vaya a ser que se preocupen demasiado._

-"Si. Creo que tienes razón."

-_Volveremos a hablar, pequeña._

-"Tenlo por seguro." *Comandante.*

-Oh, por fin contestas. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-*Nada. Me disculpo. Estaba un poco ida.*

-Ya veo.

-*Ahora mismo vuelvo.*

La pelirroja volvió hasta la plataforma del ascensor, donde volvió a llevar al Evangelion al hangar.

* * *

Una vez que se ducho y puso ropa informal, la pelirroja se dirigió al despacho de Jeth, siendo guiada por Frank.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – pregunto la chica.

-¿Hablas con Shinji?

-Así es.

-¿Te ha informado de lo que paso ayer?

-¿Se refiere a que después de luchar contra el ángel, Gendo violo el contrato y Shinji ya no trabaja con NERV?

-Eso y lo de sus habilidades y espada.

-Oh. Si. Lo sé.

-Ya veo. ¿Tú también usas telequinesis? ¿Y tienes una espada como esa?

-"Telequinesis. Así que eso es lo que creen que usamos." Si, también puedo. Y si, también tengo una. Esos sables solo podemos usarlas nosotros. Nadie más tiene ese derecho.

-Entiendo. ¿Y qué tipo de tecnología es? Según la doctora Akagi de NERV-Japón, eso parecía una especie de láser, pero con tamaño limitado, cosa que hasta ahora nos es imposible de reproducir.

-Pues sí. Es un sable láser.

-¿Y no podríais compartir esa información? Creo que podría ser de utilidad.

-¿Utilidad para vuestros ejércitos? Lo siento, pero no cooperare. Si estuvierais más avanzados como civilización entonces podría.

-¿A que te refieres?

-He estudiado la historia desde el Segundo Impacto. Tanta guerra, tanta muerte. No. El compartir esa información sería un gran futuro problema. No ayudare a crear armas para la guerra.

-Entiendo tu punto de vista. Los humanos podemos ser capaces de las peores cosas.

-Todos somos capaces de lo peor, pero también de lo mejor.

Dicha esa frase, ambos no volvieron a decir nada durante el trayecto hasta el despacho de Jeth. Allí, el rubio le informo a Asuka sobre lo ocurrido en Tokio 3, cosa no nueva para la pelirroja. Intercambiaron varias palabras sobre su poder y su arma. Asuka le dijo lo mismo que a Frank. Jeth no quiso presionar y la dejo irse.

-Un arma láser. Eso es algo nunca visto. Lo más avanzado son los Evangelions, pero esa arma es sin duda mucho más avanzada. – murmuro Jeth mientras miraba unos informes.

-Pero hay que admitir que la jovencita tiene razón.

-Eso es lo que más me molesta. Que tiene razón respecto a la humanidad. ¿Te imaginas que los ejércitos del mundo tuvieran armas láser? Podría llegar a ser mucho más peligroso que los mismos Evangelions.

-Eso es lo que le preocupa al a señorita Soryu y al señorito Ikari si comparten la información.

* * *

Después del viaje del viaje de vuelta a su casa temporal, Asuka se quedó pensando en la breve conversación con su madre. Después de todo lo ocurrido se sentía un poco tonta por las cortas palabras.

Pudo divisar la mansión y a los pocos minutos ya se encontraba dentro. Los sirvientes estaban a lo suyo. Podía observar como limpiaban la piscina, arreglaban las plantas del jardín, limpiaban las ventanas…. Entonces su vista se posó en los hijos del matrimonio Langley. Ambos estaban en el parque infantil, jugando en uno de los toboganes. La pelirroja se acercó a ellos, por lo que ambos niños dirigieron su mirada hacia ella. Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Asuka.

-Hola niños.

-Buenas tardes. – dijeron al unísono.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?

-Estábamos aburridos y hemos venido a jugar aquí. – respondió la niña.

-¿No os ibais a ir a casa?

-Papa dijo que por ahora nos quedaríamos aquí. – respondió el niño.

El cejo de Asuka se entrecerró levemente ante las respuestas de los niños. Supuestamente los Langley se irían hoy. Dirigió su vista hacia una de las ventanas del segundo piso, encontrándose con el señor Langley, que tan rápido vio que Asuka lo veía se apartó de la ventana. Cuando se dispuso a irse de allí se encontró con María.

-María.

-Señor Langley.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Eso debería preguntárselo yo, señor Langley.

-A mí no me hables así.

-Le hablo como se merece, señor Langley. Usted ya no es nadie aquí. No tengo porque obedecerle. – dicho esto siguió caminando – Por cierto, si intenta recuperar esta casa, será mejor que no lo intente.

-Ten por seguro que la recuperare.

-Dudo que el gobierno alemán lo consienta.

-¿El gobierno alemán? No tiene nada que ver en esto. – sonrió con superioridad, pero las palabra que escucho por la boca de María la borraron.

-La señorita Langley donara la casa, su fortuna y posesiones al gobierno alemán con la condición de que este lugar se convierta en un orfanato y para gente sin techo ni trabajo. Toda su fortuna financiara esto, además de que nosotros podremos seguir viviendo aquí.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Eso es una gilipollez! – grito furioso al escuchar las palabras.

-Ella es la dueña de esta casa, señor Langley. Puede hacer con ella lo que quiera. Usted no volverá a ser dueño de ella nunca más.

La mujer siguió caminando hasta desaparecer por el pasillo. Por su parte, el señor Langley estaba más que furiosos. Estaba por coger uno de los tantos jarrones que había y destrozarlo.

-Si va a tener un berrinche le pediría que no rompiera nada. Después de todo, ahora pertenece a la señorita Asuka, por lo que estará rompiendo algo suyo, y no creo que eso le agrade.

Lo que más enfureció al señor Langley fue el tono burlón de la mujer. En un principio pensaba esperar a que la trasladaran a NERV-Japón y entonces haría su movimiento, pero parecía que eso no sería posible. Tenía que pensar otra cosa si quería recuperar su antigua casa.

* * *

Durante el resto de la tarde, Asuka se dedicó a jugar con sus dos hermanastros. Los niños mostraban un gran respeto hacia la pelirroja.

Así fueron las siguientes dos semanas para la pelirroja. Intercambiaba mensajes con Shinji, el cual parecía que seguía a la espera del próximo ataque. Por las mañanas y algunas tardes realizaba las pruebas con el Evangelion. También recibía clases, sobre todo de cosas que Asuka no conocía, como historia. No fue sorpresa para nadie que la muchacha tuviera unos conocimientos tan avanzados en las ciencias y biología. Sin duda una genio.

Por otra parte, ni Jeth ni Frank ni la doctora Von Kleist ni la Mayor Merkel preguntaron sobre los poderes y arma de la pelirroja ni tampoco que les hiciera alguna demostración. Lo último que querían es que la pelirroja dejara NERV-Alemania, como hizo Shinji Ikari con NERV-Japón.

* * *

_**Tokio 3**_

Pasaron varios días desde que Shinji dejo de trabajar con NERV-Japón. El castaño seguía con su rutina diaria. Por la mañana iba al instituto/academia de Tokio 3, por la tarde hacia los deberes y entrenaba, y por la noche o bien salía a dar una vuelta con Touji y Kensuke o bien se comunicaba con Asuka.

Por otra parte, Touji le iba contando a Shinji sobre el avance con su Evangelion. Al parecer, el EVA 01 volvía a estar inoperativo. A pesar de poder activarla, ésta parecía no responder a ninguna de las señales y/u órdenes que le enviaban desde la sala de control. Eso tenía muy frustrada a la doctora Ritsuko.

El EVA 00 parecía que mejoraba su condición. Habían intentado otra activación, y parecía ser que esta vez no había habido tantos errores.

Actualmente nos encontramos en una de las tantas montañas que rodean Tokio 3. Eran las siete de la tarde, por lo que el sol estaba empezando a esconderse. Shinji realizaba sus entrenamientos de la Fuerza apartado de la gente. La compañía de Misato no era buena para sus entrenamientos. La mujer se aburría con gran facilidad y no le permitía concentrarse. Con Touji y Kensuke pasaba algo muy parecido. Por su parte, Pen Pen iba a lo suyo, pero cuando Shinji entrenaba en el apartamento, el pingüino se le unía. Shinji no dudaba que fuera un ser sensible a la Fuerza, claro que no podía usarla. Sin duda era un gran compañero de entrenamiento. Lo último que le faltaba era Asuka, ya que con ella podía realizar eficientemente su entrenamiento con el sable láser.

El castaño abrió los ojos y deshizo su posición de loto, la cual usaba para entrenar. Pocos segundos después, mientras caminaba de vuelta a la ciudad, su móvil empezó a sonar.

PIIIIII

PIIIIII

Miro la pantalla y una gran alegría nació. El nombre que aparecía en la pantalla era el de Vin. Al no haber nadie alrededor, Shinji podía realizar una llamada intergaláctica sin problema alguno.

CLIC

Nada más contestar la llamada, un mini agujero de gusano se formó en la parte de arriba del teléfono. Era tan pequeño que tenías que acercarte mucho o tener unos buenísimos prismáticos para poder verlo.

-Hola Vin.

-*Hola Shinji. Da gusto volver a oírte. ¿Cómo van las cosas?*

-¿Aun no has hablado con Asuka?

-*Pues no. Sinceramente prefería hablar primero contigo. Si Asuka está durmiendo… no quiero que me grite.*

-Jejeje. Eso sería lo más normal.

-*Sep. ¿Entonces?*

-Ha pasado lo que creíamos que iba a pasar.

-*Cuentame.*

-Sencillo. Llegamos, realizamos los contratos, Asuka se marchó a Alemania, el Cuarto Elegido y yo luchamos contra el tercer ángel, yo use la Fuerza con éxito, eliminamos al ángel, Gendo violo el contrato y ahora ya no trabajo con NERV.

-*… bueno, lo suponíamos. ¿Ya saben todo?*

-Casi. Según ellos, Asuka y yo usamos telequinesis, y quieren la tecnología de mi brazo y mi sable.

-*Pero no lo habrán intentado.*

-Intentarlo lo intentaron, pero no pudieron.

-*Bueno, esos idiotas no saben que se enfrentan a un jedi, aunque aún sea un padawan.*

-Gracias por el alago. – comento con humor.

-*Sabes que hablo en serio. Tú y Asuka sois los más avanzados y preparados de vuestra generación.*

-Ya veo.

-*Bueno, aun así. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?*

-Vivo con la capitana de NERV, Misato Katsuragi. Es una buena mujer, pero su deseo de venganza es muy grande.

-*Todos tienen algún deseo grande. Entonces, ¿qué harás?*

-Esperare al próximo ataque. Tengo la sensación de que Touji podrá con él, pero tengo un mal presentimiento con el quinto ángel.

-*Bueno, habrá que esperar para ver. Te deseo suerte.*

-Mándale recuerdos a Torn y Angeline. Por cierto, ¿cómo están?

-*Ambos están bien. Os echan de menos. Torn tiene una misión en Naboo y Angeline en Dantoine.*

-Ya veo. Si quieres llamar a Asuka, te recomiendo que lo hagas dentro de unas cuantas horas. Seguramente estará despierta. Tiene cosas que contarte.

-*Entiendo. Ha sido un gusto volver a hablar contigo, Shinji. Hasta luego.*

-Hasta luego, Vin.

CLIC

Una vez terminada la llamada guardo su teléfono de nuevo en su bolsillo y emprendió el camino de vuelta al departamento. Después de una larga caminata llego hasta la ciudad. Mientras pasaba por un parque pudo ver a un grupo de cinco niños, no mayores de siete años, que intentaban recuperar una pelota en un alto árbol. Uno de los niños estaba escalándolo, apoyándose en una rama.

-Ya lo tienes.

-Un poco más.

-Ya casi.

-Vamos. Tú puedes.

Los demás niños animaban a su amigo, que casi podía rozar la pelota. Pero, como suele pasar, el peligro acecha en todas partes.

CRASH

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!

La pequeña rama en la que estaba apoyado el niño se rompió, provocando que cayera de espaldas desde una altura que le provocaría una muy grave lesión.

Cuando estaba a punto de caer al suelo, noto que paso. Como si estuviera flotando. Abrió los ojos bañados en lágrimas para mirar a su espalda. Podía ver el suelo del parque a menos de veinte centímetro. Poco a poco fue bajando hasta que su espalda sintió el cálido suelo, que se había calentado debido al calor del día.

Los niños, asombrados miraron a todas partes, encontrándose con Shinji, que tenía su mano apuntando hacia el niño. Éste dirigió su mirada a la pelota y, usando la Fuerza, la bajo del árbol. Uno de los niños la cogió, aun asombrado.

Sonriéndoles, Shinji siguió su camino hacia el departamento, aunque a lo lejos podía escuchar a los niños gritar un "gracias".

* * *

Al siguiente día, en el instituto, se encontraban Shinji, Touji y Kensuke reunidos bajo uno de los arboles más grandes del patio trasero. Allí los chicos podían conversar en paz, tranquilos.

-¿Y qué nuevas cosas vais a hacerles a los EVAS? ¿Cuándo vendrá un nuevo ángel? ¿Cuándo…?

O bueno, eso sería si Kensuke no fuera un otaku de los Evangelions y Touji no fuera uno de los pilotos.

-Ya te he dicho que no hemos hecho nada nuevo, y no sé cuándo vendrá el próximo. – le contesto con lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia.

-Kensuke, - lo llamo Shinji – si fuera tú lo dejaría en paz. Su paciencia es muy limitada.

-Eso, escúchalo.

-Está bien… - fingió ser derrotado, pero la sonrisa malvada que apareció en su cara hacia Shinji solo hizo que este se incomodara – Bueno bueno, mi queridísimo amigo Shinji. ¡Enséñame esa espada! – grito mientras se lanzaba hacia el castaño… bueno, más bien hacia su cinturón.

Shinji solía guardar el sable láser en su maletín, pero cuando había recreo lo llevaba encima...

La forma en la que se abalanzo hacia el maletín le recordó a un cazador a punto de cazar a su presa. Con un rápido movimiento, se apartó, dejando que su amigo probara la verde hierba.

-Kensuke, solo lo diré una vez, no vuelvas a hacer eso.

-Yo que tú le haría caso, hermano. Yo he visto a Shinji derrotar a varios militares de la Sección 2 con una rapidez inhumana. Nunca podrás arrebátaselo.

-¡Pero yo quiero verlo! ¡Quiero ver si es verdad que es un láser! ¡Nunca antes habríamos visto algo así! ¡Imagínate como debe molar! – grito con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Kensuke, - volvió a hablar Shinji – este aparato no es un juguete. Tiene una misión, y no puedo dejarla por un capricho tuyo. Lo siento.

Kensuke hizo un puchero mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Tranqui. Se le pasara. – comento como si nada Touji mientras volvía a zampar.

No muy lejos de allí, Rei Ayanami se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente su almuerzo. No había ni una pizca de carne. La peli azul miraba desde su lugar al trio. Desde que vio lo que le hizo a los agentes militares de la Sección 2, la duda había nacido en Rei. Algo que le extrañaba. Lo que había presenciado no podía ser realizado por un humano. Se preguntaba quién era realmente Shinji Ikari.

De vuelta con el trio, este conversaba sobre ir a darse una vuelta por la tarde-noche, ya que era viernes.

-¿Y que os parece ir a los recreativos? – pregunto Touji.

-¿Y por qué no a un karaoke? – pregunto Kensuke.

-No me apetece volver a ir. Ya fuimos el miércoles y ayer nos fuimos a pescar.

-Bien. Recreativos pues. ¿Y si mañana nos vamos al a playa? Nos pilla aquí al lado.

-Mmm. Mañana no tengo nada que hacer en NERV, así que… ¡vámonos!

-¿Tu que dices, Shinji?

El castaño solo se mantenía escuchando a ambos. Bien es cierto que no salía todas las noches, pero el próximo ángel no atacaría hasta dentro de unos días, por lo que decidió aceptar.

-Está bien. Adelante.

-¡Yeah! ¡Vamos a ver mujeres en bikini! – grito Kensuke mientras un poco de sangre le salía por la nariz.

-Pervertido.

-Pues sí, lo soy. Además, ¡tú quieres ver a Hikari en bikini también! Debo admitir que esconde un buen físico. Me pregunto cómo sería….

El chico de gafas dejo de hablar al ser estrangulado por un sonrojado Touji. Por su parte, Shinji se reía ante la actitud de ambos. Cierto es que los jedis casi siempre entrenan y/o están de misión, pero también tenían sus días de relajación.

-Touji, deja de asfixiar a Kensuke.

La voz de la delegada de clase llamo la atención del trio. Touji, al instante, se le quedo observando embobado.

-Hola, Hikari.

-Hola Shinji.

-Delegada. – saludo Kensuke, intentando recuperar el aire.

-Ay, Kensuke. A saber que comentario has hecho esta vez.

-Nada raro. Solo comentaba que a Touji le en….

Esta vez Touji le tapó la boca.

-¿Le gustaría?

-¡Nada! S-solo que mañana vamos a ir a la playa y me encantaría… ¡darme un buen baño! ¡Eso es!

Hikari solo levanto una ceja al notar el nerviosismo del deportista.

-Oh, ¿vais a ir a la playa?

-¡Sep!

-Si quieres puedes venirte. – comento Shinji, comiendo tranquilamente.

Touji lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos, Kensuke lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa malévola e Hikari sonreía.

-Ahora que lo pienso, podríamos quedar todos. Me refiero a pasar la clase un tranquilo día en la playa.

Las palabras de Hikari desanimo un poquito a Touji. Solo un poquito.

-Me parece bien.

-De acuerdo.

-Pos vale.

-Perfecto. Creare un grupo de WhatsApp para comentar sobre esto.

Durante la tarde, en el grupo se estuvo preparando el viaje. Por suerte, la playa no estaba a más de media hora en autobús, por lo que no habría problema. Shinji, Touji y Kensuke se dedicaron a jugar a videojuegos dicha tarde y luego se fueron a sus casas para preparase para pasar el sábado en la playa.

Al llegar al departamento, Shinji preparo la cena, se ducho y ceno. Cuando estaba terminando, Misato apareció por la puerta con gesto agotado.

-Buenas noches, Misato.

-Hola Shinji. Touji ya ha dicho que mañana ira a la playa. Tiene suerte de que sea aquí al lado, sino dudo que hubiera podido ir. ¿Tú también iras? – le pregunto mientras se sentaba y empezaba a comer.

-Así es.

-Pero, ¿y tú brazo y cicatrices? Tus compañeros y demás gente lo verán.

-Por el brazo tranquila, tengo un guante con grandes características. – sonrió mientras levantaba su brazo enguantado – En cuanto a las cicatrices, no importa.

-Ya veo. ¿Tienes todo listo?

Sep. Mientras volvíamos fuimos a comprar trajes de baño y protector solar, además de comida y bebida para mañana.

-Espero que no bebáis alcohol.

-Jejeje. Tranquila. No lo tengo permitido.

-¿En serio? – pregunto asombrada – Ahora solo falta que me digas que no puedes comer cerdo.

-Jajaja, muy graciosa. Como de todo. Todo alimento tiene su parte importante. La carne sus nutrientes y los vegetales y frutas sus vitaminas. Claro que también hay más, pero lo mejor es comer de todo. Incluso un vaso de cerveza o vino al día es bueno.

-… Bueeeeeeeno. Me voy a dormir. Mañana he de levantarme temprano.

-Buenas noches, Misato.

-Buenas noches.

Una vez que la mujer se fue a dormir, Shinji lavo los platos y se dispuso a hacer su último entrenamiento. Una vez posicionado en flor de loto, Pen Pen se puso a su lado. El pingüino había cogido esa costumbre.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la clase de Shinji se encontraba reunida en la estación principal de autobuses de Tokio 3. Tenían los tickets del autobús preparados para irse a la playa.

Todos vestían ropas veraniegas, contrario a su uniforme. Los chicos usaban sus bañadores y las chicas tenían los bikinis bajo su ropa. Shinji busco una cabellera azul o unos ojos rojos entre el grupo, pero no la encontró. Tenían las toallas o en bolsas o colgadas del cuello. En las bolsas que cada uno llevaba, contenía la comida y bebida del día.

-¿A quién buscas, Shinji? – le pregunto Hikari, que estaba a su lado mientras esperaban a Kensuke, que se estaba retrasando.

-Busco a Rei. Además de Kensuke, es la única que no está aquí.

-Ah, Rei, me dijo que no podía venir. – dijo con pena.

-Esa chica es muy rara. Sabía que no iba a venir a pesar de no tener pruebas ni nada por el estilo. – comento Touji como si nada.

-A pesar de ello es nuestra compañera.

-Ya ya.

-¡Chicoooooooooosssssssssssssssssss!

El grupo pudo ver como llegaba Kensuke. El chico iba como todos los demás. Lo que les extraño fueron unas gafas de buceo, pero eran un poco distintas a las normales.

-Buenas Kensuke. Llegas tarde. – recrimino Hikari.

-Lo siento. Es que no las encontraba. – explico mientras cogía las gafas de buceo.

-¿Qué son?

-Dado que uso gafas y no puedo llevar lentillas, estas gafas de buceo son graduadas, por lo que puedo ir con ellas en la playa.

-Vaya. Sin duda muy útiles para este caso.

-¿A que si?

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

La bocina del autobús sonó, indicando que los jóvenes debían subir. Uno a uno, los jóvenes fueron subiendo al transporte. Touji e Hikari se sentaron juntos, y justo detrás Shinji y Kensuke.

-¡Si! ¡A ver mujeres en bikini! – grito Kensuke a todo pulmón, provocando que los demás tíos gritaran y Shinji suspirara sonriendo.

-Tsk. Hombres. Siempre pensando en lo mismo. – negó Hikari con la cabeza.

-Oh vamos. Vosotras también deseáis ver a alguno en bañador. Y tú también.

Las mejillas de la delegada se tiñeron de rojo mientras su imaginación volaba.

-¡E-eso es m-mentira!

-Ohhhhh. ¿Y ese sonrojo? ¿En quién pensabas, Hikari-chan? – pregunto malévolo mientras miraba de reojo a Touji, que parecía no inmutarse salvo por el pequeño sonrojo.

Automáticamente, la castaña miro de reojo al deportista, cosa que fue muy obvia para Shinji y Kensuke, y gran parte de los demás jóvenes, que no perdían detalle.

-Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. – dijeron todos a la vez.

-¡C-callaos! – grito la castaña muerta de vergüenza.

Durante el viaje de ida, los jóvenes se dedicaron a avergonzar a Touji e Hikari con cosas sobre futura boda, como serían los hijos, etc. Sobre todo las chicas. Los chicos, por otra parte, fueron un poco más burros.

* * *

Una vez llegaron a la playa, casi todos salieron como si les persiguiera el diablo. Al ser sábado, la playa estaba bastante poblada, pero se podían encontrar sitios para poner la sombrilla y las toallas. Decidieron buscar un lugar para ponerse todos juntos. Una vez que lo encontraron, se quitaron la ropa, quedando solo en bañador, y se lanzaron al agua, no sin antes ponerse protector solar. Los que no esperaron ni un minuto no pudieron ver las cicatrices de Shinji mientras se quitaba la camisa.

-Shinji, ¿qué demonios te paso? – pregunto Hikari.

Los chicos ya habían visto esas heridas cuando se cambiaban para hacer gimnasia. Era la primera vez que las chicas lo veían.

-No es nada.

-¿No es nada? Pero si…

-Hikari, no es nada. – sonrió, tranquilizándola – Son cosas del pasado que te recuerdan cosas.

-Entiendo. – susurro.

Luego dirigió su mirada a Touji, que ya se encontraba en bañador y echándose el protector. Kensuke se quitaba sus gafas y se ponía las otras mientras cogía un balón de playa. Al final todos se metieron al agua, disfrutando del sol y el azul océano. Por su parte, Shinji observo los alrededores con su vista mejorada gracias a la Fuerza. Lo que buscaba era algún agente de la Sección 2 o alguien relacionado con NERV. Después de comprobar que no había nadie, oculto su sable láser y fue hasta el agua para unirse a sus compañeros. Debía de admitir que se lo paso bien.

Durante el resto del día se dedicaron a lo mismo. Bañarse, jugar a distintos juegos en arena y agua, comer y beber, algún que otra alguna cerveza, tomar el sol, etc. En fin, lo que sería un día divertido.

Cuando el sol se estaba escondiendo, cada uno recogió lo suyo y dejaron limpia la arena donde estuvieron. El viaje de vuelta en el autobús fue bastante tranquilo, ya que habían agotado sus energías. Por suerte para Shinji, nadie pregunto sobre su guante. Los chicos sabían que no debían preguntar, y las chicas lo hacían por petición de Hikari.

Luego de llegar al departamento, se encontró a Misato dormida y a Pen Pen en su frigorífico. Dejo las cosas en su sitio y se dio una ducha para luego irse a dormir. Antes de nada reviso su móvil. Había recibido un mensaje de Asuka comentándole lo que había hablado con Vin.

Una vez leído se acostó, pensando que quedaba poco para el segundo ataque.

* * *

Bueeeeeeeeno. Pos no ha pasao tiempo ni ná. Más de un mes. Pero que queréis que os diga, los exámenes y trabajos finales están por algo. Aun no los he terminado todos, pero he tenido tiempo para escribir XD. Recuerdo que tanto Asuka como Hikari tienen el pelo suelto o trenzado y ambas tienen el cabello largo.


	11. Inexpresividad

Ni Evangelion ni Star Wars me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: me alegro te guste. Toda acción tiene su consecuencia.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría T.

-comentarios

-"pensamientos"

-*conversaciones por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[_Habilidades de la Fuerza_]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias. Buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 10:

**INEXPRESIVIDAD**

Los días fueron pasando hasta que se cumplieron tres semanas desde el ataque de Sachiel. En ningún momento de esas dos semanas, Shinji no había hablado con nadie de NERV-Japón. Solo Touji y Misato. Con Rei no había cruzado ninguna palabra.

También conversaba con Asuka por teléfono. Pocas veces hablaban. Solían mandarse mensajes. La pelirroja seguía con su entrenamiento en el Evangelion. Aprender a controlarlo lo mejor posible. Parecía ser que su padre, el señor Langley, estaba planeando algo para quedarse con sus pertenencias, pero aunque el hombre no lo supiera eso jamás sería posible. Asuka ya lo tenía todo arreglado con el gobierno alemán. Por su parte, Shinji seguía en casa de Misato. La relación con la mujer era bastante buena. Parecía ser que el que Shinji viviera con ella no era ningún problema para Gendo, por lo que no hubo reproche ni gritos ni nada a la mujer.

Era aproximadamente mediodía. Todos los jóvenes estaban en la escuela, instituto o universidad.

Shinji se encontraba hablando tranquilamente con sus amigos Touji y Kensuke. El chico de gafas solo hablaba de cosas militares, incluidos los Evangelions. Touji solo escuchaba, o eso parecía, mientras devoraba su almuerzo. Por su parte, Shinji estaba tranquilo, hasta que una perturbación le llego a la [_Fuerza_].

-"Aquí está el cuarto" – pensó al sentir la presencia del cuarto ángel.

Nadie se percató de ello. Todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que las alarmas de Tokio 3 empezaron a sonar.

-*_Por favor a todos los civiles, se ha declarado el estado de emergencia nivel rojo. Por favor, vayan a los refugios más cercanos. Repito, vayan a los refugios más cercanos._*

Touji miro a Rei y ambos corrieron hacia el auto del deportista. Los demás alumnos salieron de las aulas con toda la tranquilidad que podían para evitar follones. Usando sus habilidades, Shinji se separó de sus compañeros de aula y salió escopetado del edificio. Llevaba su sable láser en su cintura, como siempre. Corría usando la [_Velocidad de la Fuerza_], haciendo que para él todo fuera como más lento.

* * *

_**Cuarteles de NERV**_

Al mismo tiempo en los Cuarteles Generales de NERV, todo el personal estaba bajo órdenes del [Sub comandante] Fuyutsuki puesto que Gendo Ikari estaba ausente. Touji y Rei habían llegado a los cuarteles. Se habían cambiado y subido a sus EVAS.

-Todos, a sus puestos de batalla – dijo con tono serio Fuyutsuki.

-Tokio 3 asumiendo puestos de batalla. - respondió Hyuga.

Afuera, en la ciudad, todos los edificios se encontraban descendiendo y la gente ya había entrado a los refugios. También las defensas militares de la ciudad ya habían sido colocadas y estaban listas para atacar al invasor.

-[Capitana] los civiles ya han sido evacuados. - comentaba Shigeru a Misato.

-La última vez nos dieron quince años y ahora apenas y han pasado tres semanas. - comentaba Makoto.

-A ellos no les importa nada nuestra situación.

La voz de Misato era seria. Mientras, a las afueras de la ciudad, las defensas de la ciudad se encontraban atacando al ángel sin embargo éste avanzaba flotando como si nada en las aguas del océano pacifico cercanas a la ciudad.

El ángel de turno que tocaba se llama Shamshel**. **Es una criatura enorme de aspecto vagamente insectoide, con un cuerpo largo y cilíndrico de color morado, cabeza en forma de pala con dos llamativos ojos y ocho patas segmentadas y retractiles en su torso; su núcleo está bajo su cabeza. Tiene también dos pequeños brazos que pueden proyectar largos látigos de energía violácea. Estas extremidades parecen no estar totalmente compuestas de energía, ya que permanecen incluso si el ángel ha perecido. Shamshel permanece horizontal mientras vuela; en combate, se levanta hasta estar vertical, manteniendo aún la cabeza paralela al suelo.

-Solo desperdician impuestos. - criticaba Fuyutsuki al ver la imprudente acción de activar las defensas como si le hicieran daño al ángel.

-[Capitana] el comité exige que enviemos a los Evangelions. - comunicaba Aoba.

-Lo habría enviado aunque no lo hubieran pedido. - contestaba Misato, entonces dirigió la mirada a las imágenes donde salían Touji y Rei - ¿Estáis listos chicos?

-*Si, capitán.*

-Recordad que debéis neutralizar el [Campo AT] del ángel y luego dispara el rifle. Tal como en las simulaciones. – les explicaba Ritsuko.

-*Entendido doctora*

-Perfecto, ¡lancen los EVAS!

* * *

_**Afueras de la ciudad**_

Shinji se encontraba en las colinas de Tokio 3, escondido para no ser visto ni detectado por humanos. Tenía su súper móvil creado por Vin, grabando al ángel. Tenía pensado enviarle dicho video a Asuka. Escucho un fuerte ruido y miro a la ciudad. A través de dos escotillas de ascensor de EVA salieron la Unidad 00 y la Unidad 03. Shinji entrecerró los ojos al ver a la 00. Supuestamente aun no debería luchar por las complicaciones al a hora de que Rei pudiera sincronizarse como debe con su Evangelion.

Sin asustarse ni un poquito, Shinji vio al ángel pasar prácticamente a su lado a través de las colinas. Lo que extraño a Shinji fue el leve movimiento que hizo el ángel.

Shamshel se había detenido levemente y giro su cabeza hacia su lado, donde estaba. Parecía que el ángel estaba buscando algo.

-"Podría ser que…"

Pero paro de buscar y siguió su camino hacia la ciudad.

-"¿Me ha detectado? Eso sería algo interesante."

* * *

Touji y Rei observaban como el ángel se acercaba cada vez más a la ciudad. Luego de observarlo un rato, Touji se acercó hasta uno de los edificios, cogió un rifle y descargo contra el ángel.

El rifle paleta es utilizado por las unidades EVA como arma de fuego manual. Visualmente similar a un subfusil Steyr ACR, dispara generalmente munición de uranio empobrecido. Su tamaño es acorde al del EVA, que lo utiliza de modo similar a como un humano usaría un rifle convencional.

RATATATATATATATATATATATA

Con los disparos estallando al contactar con el [Campo AT] del ángel, una cortina de humo se formó.

-*¡Para Touji, que vas a gastar la munición! - gritaba Misato por el comunicador.

Rápidamente el ángel contraatacó lanzando sus brazos hacia Touji y Rei. Ambos consiguieron esquivar por poco ambos brazos del ángel pero, para su sorpresa, tanto el rifle como uno de los edificios fueron cortados como si fueran mantequilla.

-*Os enviaré un rifle de repuesto* - informaba Misato.

-No, [Capitán] Katsuragi, no sirve. – respondió Rei.

ZAS

ZAS

ZAS

ZAS

Ambos, Touji y Rei, lo único que podían hacer era esquivar los ataques del ángel. Por su parte, Shinji solamente se dedicaba a grabar. Tenía el presentimiento de que podían vencer a ese ángel.

Al final, ambos pilotos decidieron empezar el contraataque. Sacaron sus cuchillos progresivos.

-*Rei, intenta distraerle. Touji, en cuanto encuentres una apertura, clávale el cuchillo en el nucleo.*

-Entendido capitán. – hablo Rei monótonamente mientras se lanzaba contra el ángel.

Touji fue detrás, ambos Evangelions empezaron a atacar al ángel con sus cuchillos. Shamshel se defendía usando su [Campo AT] y sus brazos-látigos. Este analizaba la situación en la que se encontraba. Los robots tenían una especie de cable y el blanco era más lento. "Fallando" con uno de sus brazos, Rei esquivo, pero no se dio cuenta de que el ataque no iba hacia ella, sino que iba a su cable.

ZAS

CHIN

El cable umbilical de la Unidad Evangelion 00 había sido cortado. En la cabina de Rei apareció un mensaje en el cual se le avisaba y aparecía un cronometro en el cual ponía que le quedaban cinco minutos.

Rei entrecerró los ojos al ver el cronometro, por lo que no se dio cuenta del ataque de Shamshel.

-¡Rei cuidado! – grito Touji.

ZAS

A pesar de no tener una alta sincronización, el ataque le hizo mucho daño. Shamshel le había cortado el brazo derecho y pierna derecha con su látigo y luego se lo había clavado en el pecho. Si hubiera tenido una sincronización más alta sin duda estaría sangrando y con gravísimas heridas. Por suerte no era así.

El Evangelio 00 cayó al suelo ya que Rei era incapaz de conseguir moverlo. Touji chasqueo la lengua enojado al ver a su compañera piloto así. En el fondo le gustaría tener a Shinji a su lado. Seguro que con su poder podrían acabar más rápido a este ángel.

-¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! – grito mientras se lanzaba contra él.

PAM

Con sus látigos, el ángel Shamshel lo golpeo, lanzándolo hacia una de las colinas, por suerte estaba al otro lado de donde estaba Shinji. El castaño, totalmente tranquilo y sereno, no había perdido de vista la batalla en ningún momento. Rei no corría peligro, así que no pasaba ná.

PUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM

Touji cayó con fuerza sobre la colina, destrozando gran parte de las montañas.

-*¡Touji, te quedan cinco minutos! * - grito Misato.

-¡¿Cómo?! – pregunto asombrado.

Miro su pantalla y efectivamente le quedaban cinco minutos. Al parecer Shamshel le había cortado el cable umbilical cuando le golpeo.

-"Mierda. No me queda otra ná más que intentarlo otra vez_"_

-*¡Sal de ahí! ¡Es una orden!*

Touji volvió a levantarse y observo que Shamshel iba a gran velocidad hacia él.

-Bien, pedazo de mierda. ¡Vamos! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

Touji volvió a lanzarse contra el ángel, usando su Campo At para intentar defenderse.

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMM

El choque fue bestial. Los [Campos AT] chocaron entre ellos. Eso le sirvió a cada uno para efectuar su ataque. Shamshel clavo sus brazos-látigos en el pecho y estomago de Touji, pero este había clavado su cuchillo profundamente en el núcleo del ángel. Estuvieron así varios segundos, hasta que el Evangelion 03 soltó el cuchillo y cayó al suelo.

Por otro lado, el ángel seguía estático. Sus brazos ya no se movían y su núcleo presentaba una gran fisura que había sido producto del corte que le había propinado el cuchillo progresivo de Touji. Shamshel el cuarto ángel había caído.

* * *

_**Cuarteles de NERV**_

-¡Como están Touji y Rei! – grito Misato a Maya, esperando saber cómo se encontraban ambos pilotos.

-Sus constantes son débiles pero estables. Parece ser que están heridos pero sobrevivirán.

-Bien, ¡manden a los equipos médicos!

-Entendido, capitán.

-"Y otro fuera. Pero las bajas son muchas. El Evangelion 00 está gravemente dañado. Será difícil tenerlo en el próximo combate." – pensó Misato al ver las imágenes del EVA.

* * *

_**Colinas de Tokio 3**_

Shinji dejo de gravar al ver que el poder del ángel se había ido. Estaba muerto. Por suerte sentía a Rei y a Touji. Ambos débiles, pero vivos.

-Parece ser que tenía razón. Cada vez serán más poderosos. No creo que el Evangelion 00 y Rei estén preparados para el próximo ángel. Habrá que esperar.

Al observar que los vehículos de NERV llegaban a donde estaban ambas Unidades, Shinji no tuvo que ir a ayudar a ninguno de los dos, por lo que se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, alejándose del lugar sin ser notado.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente**_

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad después del ataque del ángel. Touji y Rei habían sido duramente reprimidos por Misato. La chica por no estar atenta a la batalla y el chico por ir a lo loco. Luego, al día siguiente, el castaño fue reprendido por Hikari al saber lo que ocurrió en la pelea. Por eso Touji se ganó las burlas de Kensuke. Rei tenía vendas en su brazo derecho y pierna derecha. Touji tenía vendas en el pecho, aunque no se le veía por la ropa.

-Increíble amigo. Esta vez te dieron duro. – se burló Kensuke.

-Cállate, anda. Ese maltado ángel me atravesó el pecho y estómago. ¡Te aseguro que no es nada bonito!

-Tienes suerte de no haber tenido más sincronización, sino posiblemente tendrías dos boquetes en el torso. – comento Shinji.

-Eso es cierto hermano. Aun no te he agradecido por ese consejo que me diste.

-Por cierto Shinji, ¿dónde te metiste? No te vi con el grupo. – susurro para que nadie los escuchara.

Raramente Kensuke fue el único que se dio cuenta de que Shinji no estaba con los demás.

-Simplemente tuve que ir a un sitio. Nada importante.

* * *

_**Alemania**_

Asuka acababa de levantarse para ver que tenía un mensaje en su móvil. Lo cogió, lo desbloqueo y vio que era un video de Shinji. Sin esperar ni un segundo lo reprodujo. Era la batalla contra el cuarto ángel.

-"Esas son las Unidades 00 y 03. No me puedo creer que, aun sabiendo que las armas convencionales no les hacen nada, lo ataquen." – el video seguía y seguía, hasta que vio como derrotaba a Rei – "Una baja sincronización sin duda. Espero que este bien. Esos dos no tienen una buena compenetración." – el video siguió hasta que Touji acabo con el ángel – "Temerario, pero eficaz." – luego vio un mensaje que iba seguido del video, donde Shinji le contaba sobre la probabilidad de que el ángel lo detectase – "Eso es interesante. Habrá que comprobar si los ángeles son sensibles a la [Fuerza] o es por su poder de ángeles."

TOC TOC

-Señorita Asuka, es hora de levantarse.

A pesar de llevar tres semanas viviendo en la mansión, los empleados de la mansión seguían tutorando a la pelirroja. Luego de desayunar y despedirse de los pequeños Langley, ya que los Langley aún estaban en la mansión, Asuka espero a que un vehículo de NERV-Alemania llegara para llevarla a los cuarteles para volver a realizar las distintas pruebas.

* * *

_**Cuarteles NERV-Alemania**_

Asuka había terminado con las pruebas físicas y medicas sin problema alguno. Fue llamada por el comandante para ver un video.

-"Estoy segura de que es el ataque del ángel."

En el centro de mando estaban todos reunidos. En una de las enormes pantallas se podía ver la pelea contra el tercer ángel Sachiel y el cuarto ángel Shamshel. Muchos de los trabajadores soltaron exclamaciones de asombro al ver a los ángeles. Nadie se imaginaba que serían así. Una vez el video acabo, el comandante tomo la palabra.

-Bien. Escuchadme todos. Ahora sabemos realmente a lo que nos enfrentamos. Como habéis podido ver, nuestros enemigos, los ángeles, no son unos mierdecillas a los que podamos vencer fácilmente. Las armas convencionales no les afectan. Incluso una [Bomba N2] es ineficaz. Debemos preparar a nuestro Evangelion para que, cuando llegue el momento, no tenga dificultades a la hora de enfrentarse contra esos monstruos. ¡¿Entendido?!

-¡Señor si señor! – gritaron todos.

-Bien, ¡ahora a vuestros puestos! ¡No quiero holgazanes!

Al final todos volvieron a sus quehaceres en el cuartel. Solo quedaron el [Comandante] Jeth Müller, el [Sub comandante] Frank Himmler, la [Doctora jefa] Von Kleist, la [Mayor] Alexandra Herrmann y Asuka.

-Asuka, ¿algo que comentar? – pregunto Jeth.

-Si. El primer ángel tenía un ataque simple. No era muy rápido y su [Campo AT] no era fuerte. Si el piloto del Evangelion 03 no lo derroto con más facilidad fue simplemente porque nunca antes combatió con este enemigo. La ayuda de Shinji fue clave para derrotarlo.

-Tu amigo uso telequinesis. ¿Es una habilidad vuestra o de los Evangelions? – pregunto Alexandra.

-Que tenga entendido, solo nuestra. Desconozco las habilidades de los Evangelions. En cuanto al segundo, se puede notar que su [Campo AT] es más poderoso que el anterior. Sus ataques, a pesar de ser simples, eran más letales. Sachiel necesitaba disparar varias veces en el mismo lugar para poder traspasar la armadura de los Evangelions, en cambio este pudo cortar las extremidades del Evangelion 00 de una tacada.

-Buen análisis. – felicito Jeth.

-Sin embargo, lo que no entiendo es como son capaces de aparecer de repente tan cerca de la ciudad y que los detecten cuando prácticamente los tiene encima. – termino de hablar con pose pensativa.

-¿Es posible que lleguen hasta aquí a través de agujeros de gusano? – pregunto Frank a la [Doctora jefa].

-No es imposible. Eso explicaría el por qué. Además, sabiendo lo que sabemos de nuestros enemigos, no me extrañaría que tuvieran ese poder

-Ya veo.

-[Comandante], ¿qué hará ahora NERV-Japón? La Unidad 03 esta algo dañada, pero la Unidad 00 está muy dañada. No sabremos si estará lista para el próximo ataque, y si las cosas van a peor dudo que con un solo Evangelion puedan detenerlos.

-Al parecer Gendo no dará su brazo a torcer respecto al [Tercer Elegido]. Si hay algo que Gendo no consiente es la insubordinación y el no controlarlo todo. Supongo que, al final, dejara que Shinji pilotee el Evangelion 01.

-Eso no lo dudéis.

La afirmación de Asuka llamo su atención.

-¿Podrías explicarte?

-Por mucho NERV y mucho Gendo que haya, Shinji no permitirá que la idiotez de ese hombre ponga en peligro a los habitantes de Tokio 3.

-Entonces, ¿piloteará su EVA sin permiso? Eso no es posible. – hablo la [Mayor]

-Si algo tengo claro es que los Evangelion son misteriosos. A pesar de haberlos creado, no somos capaces de entenderlos y controlarlos por el completo. Habrá que esperar al próximo ataque para ver qué sucederá. ¿Qué ha pasado con el ángel? No fue destruido.

-Parece ser que lo están investigando. – hablo Jeth – Por ahora esperaremos a ver si consiguen averiguar algo. Dudo que nos lo entreguen sin haberlo investigado bien a fondo.

* * *

_**Tokio 3**_

Shinji se encontraba en las colinas de Tokio 3. En algún punto, alejado de las carreteras o casas rurales. A pesar de no trabajar en NERV y no estar con su maestro, el joven [Padawan] debía seguir entrenando su poder. Se encontraba en posición de loto, rodeado de distintas piedras de distintos tamaños. Todas ellas se encontraban flotando a distinta altura alrededor del castaño.

Todo era tranquilidad, hasta que empezó a escuchar varios pasos que se acercaban hasta donde se encontraba. Poco a poco fue bajando las piedras hasta que todas tocaron el suelo. Sin dejar su posición ni abrir los ojos, Shinji pudo identificar que se trataba de un hombre joven o adolescente. El por qué era debido a que sus pasos eran largos, es decir, daba zancadas. No conocía a mujeres con piernas tan largas para dar calzadas así, por lo que podía descartar que fuera mujer.

-Ah, hola Shinji. ¿Qué haces aquí y sentado en esa posición? – la voz fue la de Touji.

-Buenas, Touji. Solo me encontraba entrenando.

-¿Entrenando? ¿Así sentado?

-Esta pose es muy frecuente a la hora de meditar y realizar ejercicios para la mente. – explico aun sin abrir los ojos – Además, puede ayudar a la hora de sincronizar con el Evangelion.

-Oh, ¿y crees que podrías ayudarme? Mi sincronización no es tan alta como espero.

-Más que ayudarte a mejorarla, podría ayudarte a subirla y bajarla con mayor rapidez. Tengo entendido que, a pesar de haber bajado tu sincronización cuando el ángel te atravesó el pecho, no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar dolor.

-Cierto. ¿Entonces, me ayudas?

-Claro. No tengo nada que me lo impida, pero ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-Bueno, vengo aquí cuando quiero pensar. Normalmente me distraigo haciendo deporte, pero hay veces en lo que eso no me ayuda lo suficiente. Un día, por casualidad, iba con mi hermana en el coche, hasta que llegue aquí.

-Ya veo. Ahora siéntate.

-¿Empezamos ya?

-Por supuesto. Haz todo lo que te diga sin preguntar, ¿entendido?

-Perfectamente.

Touji imito a Shinji, posicionándose a su lado y en la misma posición. Durante la siguiente hora, ambos se mantuvieron en esa posición. Touji hizo todo lo que le decía Shinji sin cuestionárselo. Debido a que era capaz de mover el Evangelion, Shinji no empezó flojo. El pobre Touji sufrió bastante para conseguir los objetivos fijados por Shinji. El objetivo no se podía conseguir en un solo día, por lo que Touji estuvo bastante feliz cuando termino el tiempo, pero su felicidad se fue al traste al sentir que no podía mover sus piernas.

-Esto, Shinji, no puedo mover mis piernas. – le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

* * *

En los cuarteles de NERV, más precisamente en el hangar de reparación de los Evangelions, se encontraban Ritsuko, Gendo, Kozo y Misato. El cuarteto se encontraba viendo la reparación de ambas maquinas. El Evangelion 03 tenía las heridas del pecho y el estómago bastante avanzadas en su recuperación, pero las heridas del Evangelion 00, al ser más graves, costaba más tiempo y dinero su reparación.

-¿Cuánto tardara la Unidad 00 en ser reparada? – pregunto Gendo.

-Tardaremos mínimo dos semanas para poder hacer una prueba de sincronización. No ha superado el límite Henflick, pero sus daños son graves. Además, lo que costara más trabajo será unir las extremidades amputadas y conseguir que sus nervios y circuitos vuelvan a funcionar.

El límite Henflick es el umbral de deterioro máximo a partir del cual es demasiado costoso y complicado reparar una unidad Evangelion. Su nombre está basado en el límite de Hayflick, el número de duplicaciones totales que puede sufrir una célula eucariota durante su vida y que trae como consecuencia la imposibilidad de regeneración de un tejido una vez alcanzado el límite. Equivale al concepto de pérdida total en finanzas.

-Entiendo.

Gendo echo un último vistazo a la Unidad 00 y salió del lugar, quedando solo tres.

-Y dígame, [Capitán], ¿cómo le va al joven Shinji? – pregunto el anciano con una pequeña sonrisa.

-La verdad es que bastante bien. Ese chico es único. Es muy inteligente y está en muy buena forma.

-¿Te ha dicho algo sobre su brazo robótico, su arma o donde ha estado estos años? – pregunto Ritsuko.

-Nop. Bueno, algo sí que me ha dicho. – las miradas de Kozo y Ritsuko estaban muy fijas en la mujer – Al parecer el brazo lo perdió en una pelea y se lo sustituyeron. El arma al parecer es algo que solo él tiene el derecho a usar y nunca se separa de él. Parece ser muy importante.

-¿Solo eso? – pregunto con un suspiro la doctora.

-Sep. Es bastante reservado. ¿Los de NERV-Alemania han sacado algo de la [Segunda Elegida]?

-No. Nada de nada. Pero, parece ser que Kaji va a ser su "tutor" durante un tiempo.

El nombre de ese hombre provoco que Misato abriera los ojos a tope.

-¡¿Kaji?! ¡¿Kaji Ryoji?!

-A si es. – una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la falsa rubia – Me encantaría ver como intenta ligar con la [Segunda Elegida].

-Bufff. Yo no me preocuparía. Si es como Shinji, cosa que estoy al 100% segura, no le prestara ni la más mínima atención.

-¿Tan segura esta, Katsuragi? – esta vez pregunto el anciano.

-Más que segura. Si queréis apostamos.

-1000 yenes a que Kaji consigue ligársela. – aposto Ritsuko.

-2000 a que lo intenta. – aposto Kozo.

-5000 a que le da calabazas a la primera. – sonrió con superioridad Misato.

-Trato hecho. – dijeron los tres al unísono.

* * *

_**Tiempo después**_

El lugar donde se enfrentaron el Evangelion 03 y el cuarto ángel se encontraba en cuarentena. En la cordillera donde había caído el EVA se encontraba dibujada su silueta, como hace la policía con los cadáveres. El lugar donde había quedado el cuarto ángel, ahora había un gran edificio y dicho ángel se encontraba cubierto por completo. Misato había llevado a Touji para ver el lugar. Shinji, al no estar en NERV, no tenía permiso para entrar a ese lugar, pero poco le importo.

El día anterior habían intentado activar el Evangelion 00. Al principio la cosa iba bien, pero después de dos minutos el Evangelion se volvió loco. Tuvieron que desconectarlo y cubrirlo con un líquido de color rojo. Al final el Evangelion se quedó sin energía. Gendo salió corriendo de la sala para sacar a Rei de la capsula, incluso quemándose las manos para abrir la escotilla. Por suerte, la peli azul estaba bien.

Touji y Misato habían entrado al lugar. Ambos se quedaron impresionados al ver el descomunal tamaño del ángel derrotado.

-Joder. Desde el EVA no parece tan grande. – comento el castaño.

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta de que los EVAS son gigantes, creo que es comprensible.

Touji se acercó hasta estar a un palmo de las telas que cubrían a Shamshel.

-Así que este es nuestro enemigo. – susurro.

-¿Sabes qué? Esto me recuerda a la película de Pacific Rim, de Guillermo del Toro. – comento alegre Misato.

-Pues la verdad es que sí que se parece. Ahora solo falta que este embarazado, salga la cría y se coma a uno de nosotros. – bromeo.

Ambos empezaron a reír para luego alzar sus cabezas para ver a Ritsuko y otros médicos revisando al ángel desde unos enormes andamios.

-Ya veo. Así que está intacto salvo el núcleo. – comentaba la [Doctora Jefa] – Un ejemplar excelente. – sonrió alegre para luego mirar al dúo – Te lo agradezco, Touji.

-Ya ya. ¿Has averiguado algo? – pregunto Misato.

La rubia se bajó del andamio y guio al dúo hasta una sala. Allí había varios ordenadores. Ritsuko tecleo algo en uno de ellos, en el cual apareció un número, el 601.

-¿Qué significa? – pregunto la peli purpura.

-Este código significa que no puede ser analizado.

-En otras palabras, que no tienes ni idea de nada, ¿cierto?

-No. Sabemos que el ángel de una materia que tiene las propiedades de partículas y ondas, como la luz. – explico la falsa rubia mientras le daba un trago a su café.

-¿Y sabes de donde proviene su poder?

-Algo así, pero no sé nada de su mecanismo ni funcionamiento. – suspiro con cansancio.

-Así que por fin encontramos algo totalmente fuera de nuestra experiencia.

-El mundo está lleno de misterios. – comento Ritsuko mientras se levantaba de su silla – Como por ejemplo esto. – tecleo algo y se apartó – Este es el patrón de ondas azul del ángel.

Ambos, Touji y Misato, se acercaron al a pantalla, donde empezaron a aparecer muchos números y luego el patrón. Lo que ninguno sabía ni había notado era como Shinji, desde la sombras y oculto por una gabardina, observaba y atendía a todo lo que decía Ritsuko.

-Esto es…

-Sep. Aunque los elementos que los constituyen son diferentes, la disposición y coordenadas de las señales son muy similares a las de los humanos. Alrededor del 99.89%. – explico.

-¿Eso no significa que son prácticamente como nosotros? – pregunto Touji, intentando entender algo de lo que explicaba la rubia.

-Podríamos decir que sí.

Shinji dejo de escuchar la explicación al ver a su padre, a Kozo y a dos técnicos caminar hacia un lado. A menos de diez metros, un elevador bajo el núcleo del ángel.

-¿Este es el núcleo? ¿Qué pasa con el resto? – pregunto Kozo.

-La degradación es seria. Tiene muchos problemas como para ser usado como muestra. – hablo uno de los técnicos.

-Así está bien. Eliminen las otras partes. – ordeno Gendo.

Shinji siguió observando durante un pequeño rato más pero, al ver que solo seguían observando el núcleo y Ritsuko ya no tenía nada importante que decir, decidió investigar un poco. Se alejó del lugar y se metió debajo de las sabanas, mirando directamente al ángel. La cabeza estaba a menos de un palmo de su cara. Utilizo su habilidad de _[Ver con la Fuerza]_ para poder ver en la oscuridad. Esa habilidad le permitía a un [Jedi] el poder ver en la oscuridad y a través de las paredes.

A pesar de estar tan cerca, el castaño no sentía temor ninguno. Solo se dedicó a observarlo. Ese ser, esos seres, los ángeles, le producían respeto más que otra cosa. Observo el cuerpo del ángel por completo y, una vez termino sus asuntos, se alejó del lugar, evitando que alguien lo viera.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente**_

Los alumnos se encontraban en clase de gimnasia. Las chicas iban a realizar natación, mientras que a los chicos les tocaba correr. El castaño, el día anterior, había cogido una minúscula muestra del ángel y, con un escáner del súper móvil de Vin, le envió los datos al científico, a ver si él conseguía más información de la que tenían en NERV. Escucho gritar a las chicas y varios chapoteos. Su mirada se fue desde la pista de atletismo hasta la piscina, más arriba ya que la pista estaba un nivel por debajo. La figura que capto sus ojos fue la de Rei. Esa chica lo trastocaba. Sabía que era un clon de su madre y poseía el alma de Lilith. Quería intentar que dejara de ser una especie de robot para que se convirtiera en humano. Desgraciadamente era una misión realmente difícil, sobre todo ahora que ya no se encontraba en NERV.

Lo gracioso es que él era el único que no miraba pervertida mente a las chicas en traje de baño de la escuela. Todos los que estaban descansando, solo se dedicaban a mirar.

-Ei Shinji, ¿qué tanto estas mirando? – pregunto Kensuke con una sonrisa pervertida.

-¿? Nada importante.

-¿No será por casualidad Ayanami?

-Así es, pero seguro que no por lo que tú piensas. – sonrió.

-A mí no me engañas. ¿Qué es? ¿Sus piernas, sus caderas, su cintura, su culo, sus pechos? – a cada momento más pervertido se ponía.

-Como dije, no es nada de eso. – respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras una gota de sudor rodaba por su cuello al ver la pervertida actitud de su amigo.

-¿Entonces? – pregunto ahora extrañado.

-Bueno, ella siempre está sola. Supongo que será por su actitud. Quiero ayudarla, pero sinceramente no sé cómo.

-Ah, eso. Ella lleva así desde hace años. Nunca ha hecho amigos ni se ha relacionado. Ni siquiera con Touji en NERV.

Al oír su nombre, el deportista dejo su actual misión, que era mirar a Hikari, y su atención fue al dúo.

-¿Dices de mí?

-Hablamos sobre la actitud de Ayanami.

-Bufff. Hermano, hablar con ella es como hablar con una pared o un robot. Si quiere ayudarle, primero tendrás que hacer que deje de ser un robot, lo cual es casi imposible.

Shinji solo asintió para mirar a ningún punto fijo.

-Por cierto Touji.

-¿Qué quieres Kensuke?

-¿Qué hacías mirando tan fijamente a la delegada? – pregunto con sonrisa pervertida, otra vez.

-¡C-cállate pervertido cuatro ojos!

* * *

Esa misma noche, Ritsuko fue al departamento Katsuragi / Ikari ya que Misato la había invitado a cenar. No hubo problema alguno por parte de Shinji ni tampoco por parte de Ritsuko.

DING DONG

-Muuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyy buenas Ritsuko. – saludo alegremente la peli purpura mientras le abría la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Misato. Espero que no hayas sido tú la que haya cocinado.

-¡Oye!

-Tranquila, señorita Ritsuko. Misato tiene prohibido cocinar en mi presencia. – saludo Shinji, dejando varios platos en la mesa.

En la mesa había varios platos con buena pinta, no como cuando cocina Misato, que parece que lo haya sacado de un basurero.

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Ritsuko mientras se sentaba.

-Curry. – contesto Shinji mientras le servía un poco.

-No sabía que cocinaras.

-Es un hobby. Lo practico cuando tengo tiempo libre.

-Ya veo.

-Comida instantánea, ¿eh? – pregunto con una sonrisa cansada mirando el bote de ramen de Misato.

-Oye, si no quieres no vengas. – se quejó esta.

-Misato.

-Sep.

Extendió el bote de ramen y Shinji, mirándola confuso, se lo hecho dentro.

-¡A comer!

ÑAM ÑAM ÑAM

-¡Rico rico!

-¿Te has acostumbrado ya a vivir con ella? – pregunto con pesadez la doctora.

-Bueno, cuesta bastante, pero al final lo he conseguido. El truco esta en no permitir que cocine.

Pasaron el rato comiendo y charlando tranquilamente. En algún momento Ritsuko intento desviar el tema sutilmente para intentar sacar algo de información a Shinji, pero este era capaz de ver esos movimientos, esquivando el tema. Al final Ritsuko se dio por vencida.

-Oh porras.

-¿Qué ocurre Ritsuko?

-Se me ha olvidado darle la nueva tarjeta de seguridad a Rei. – explico mientras la extraía de su bolso.

-Bueno, puedes pedírselo a Shinji, ya que es compañero de clase. También podrías dársela a Touji, pero no creo que sea buena idea a estas horas. – dijo mientras miraba el reloj.

-Me temo que tienes razón. – miro a Shinji, que se encontraba recogiendo los platos – Shinji, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

-¿De qué se trata? – pregunto mientras volvía.

-¿Podrías entregarle a Rei su nueva tarjeta de seguridad? Sin ella mañana no podrá entrar en el cuartel.

-No tengo problema ninguno. Si queréis se lo puedo llevar ya. Aún es temprano.

-Me parece bien. Después de todo, tú no sueles irte a dormir temprano.

Shinji cogió las llaves, su sable y se marchó de la casa, camino de la casa de Rei.

-Sin duda se parece poco a su padre. Creo que eso es algo muy bueno.

-Me parece que por una vez tienes razón, Misato. Bueno, vamos a recoger. No podemos dejar que Shinji haga todo. Seguro que lo tienes esclavizado.

-Pues no te creas. Es chico me obliga a hacer tareas en la casa cuando no trabajo.

-Bien por él.

* * *

Shinji camino con tranquilidad a través de la ciudad de Tokio 3 hasta llegar a una zona con edificios bastante viejos. Podían verse las paredes desnudas, ventanas rotas y la falta de limpieza y cuidado a los edificios. Echando una vista, Shinji entro en uno de ellos y camino hasta llegar a la habitación de Rei, la 402. Se quedó mirando durante un rato la puerta, hasta que toco dos veces.

TOC TOC

-¿Rei? Soy Shinji. Ritsuko me ha mandado a darte tu nueva tarjeta.

Al no escuchar respuesta, empujo levemente la puerta, notando como esta se abría.

-"Vaya. No me extrañaría que aquí entrara cualquiera"

El castaño entro en la casa para observar lo descuidada que estaba. Apenas había algún mueble. También había castas tiradas por el suelo. Nada más entrar se encontraba un mini pasillo, a su derecha la cocina prácticamente casi sucia. A la derecha supuso que estaría el baño y al fondo se encontraba su habitación.

Camino hasta llegar a una habitación totalmente sucia. Papeles en el piso, también varios vendajes con sangre, la cama deshecha, las paredes totalmente sucias, era bastante sorprendente que una adolescente viviera en un departamento en tal estado. Curioso Shinji se dirigió a un pequeño mueble con varios cajones. En la parte de arriba de encontraban unos medicamentos, pero le llamo la atención unos anteojos quebrados, lo extraño de ellos además de que estuvieran quebrados, eran de hombre. Al instante cayo en que eran las de Gendo ya que no había visto a otro usar unas parecidas. Se quedó observándolas un rato, hasta que oyó la puerta del baño abrirse. No se dio la vuelta debido a que suponía que no se encontraba presentable.

-Si estas desnuda o en toalla, ¿podrías ponerte algo? – le pregunto sin darse la vuelta.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Ikari? – pregunto con voz monótona mientras caminaba para ponerse el uniforme.

-La doctora Ritsuko me ha enviado a darte algo.

-¿El qué? – pregunto ya con el uniforme puesto.

Shinji se dio la vuelta mientras le extendía la nueva tarjeta. Rei se la quitó sin delicadeza.

-Con esto podrás entrar al cuartel.

-Ya tenía uno.

-Pero, como ya he dicho, ese es nuevo. No sé porque lo han cambiado, pero no es asunto mío. – comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, siendo seguido por Rei. Cuando ya estuvo fuera se dio la vuelta y le pregunto - ¿No estás asustada? – intentaba ver si tenía el mas mínimo sentimiento.

-¿Por qué debería estarlo?

-Escuche que tuviste problemas en la activación de la Unidad 00.

Shinji la miro con tristeza al ver que no había sentimiento alguno. Empezó a pensar que incluso C3-PO o R2-D2 tenían más sentimientos que esa chica.

-¿No confías en la tecnología de tu padre? - volvió a preguntar la voz con inexistencia de emociones.

-No. No confió ni en su tecnología ni en él. Sinceramente, para mí ni es mi padre ni nada. Solo una persona de las tantas que existen. No es nada importante para mí. Y parece que tú le obedecerías cualquier orden, incluso si te pide morir. Sinceramente no se a quien le tengo más lastima, si a él o a ti. Dime una cosa, ¿si te pide que mueras, lo harías?

-Si. – consenso al instante.

-Menudo desgraciado está hecho. – suspiro con cansancio.

Rei avanzo hacia él, intentando darle una bofetada, aunque con la misma cara y su misma voz de siempre. Shinji la detuvo antes de que su mano impactara con su mejilla.

-No hables así del [Comandante].

-No eres quien para decirme eso. Jamás aceptare el golpe o la crítica de alguien que al parecer no le importa su propia existencia.

Dicho esto, Shinji se fue del edificio, con su pensamiento sobre Rei más claro que nunca.

* * *

_**Cuarteles de NERV – día siguiente**_

Nos encontramos en los cuarteles de NERV. Gendo iba a intentar reactivar la Unidad 00 de nuevo. Rei se encontraba dentro del [Entry Plug] en su Evangelion.

-Rei, ¿puedes oírme? – pregunto Gendo por el altavoz.

-*Si*

-Comenzaremos con la reactivación de la Unidad 00. – le informo – Comiencen con la primera conexión.

Los técnicos empezaron a teclear en los ordenadores a gran velocidad.

_-Conecten la fuente principal de energía._

_-El voltaje ha excedido el punto crítico._

_-Entendido._

_-Pasemos a la Fase II_

_-El piloto se está conectando a la Unidad 00._

_-Abriendo circuitos._

_-Las condiciones de pulso armónicos son normales._

_-No hay problema con la sincronización._

Desde el interior, Rei pudo ver como la capsula cambiaba varias veces de colores hasta que todo se volvía transparente, permitiéndole ver todo. Touji y Misato observaban desde un lugar seguro.

_-Todas las conexiones nerviosas finalizadas. Dispositivos nerviosos operando._

_-Lista de chequeo satisfactoria hasta 2590._

_-Borde absoluto en 2.5… 1.7… 1.2… 1.0… 0.8… 0.6… 0.5… 0.4… 0.3… 0.2… 0.1… Alcanzado. Borde clarificado. La Unidad 00 esta activada. _

-*Entendido* - dijo Rei después de escuchar todo.

_-Comenzando pruebas internas._

Cuando estaban por continuar, el teléfono sonó. Fuyutsuki fue el que lo cogió. Su cara paso a ser mucho más seria cuando escucho lo que decían.

-Ikari, objeto no identificado se acerca. Puede ser el quinto ángel.

-Interrumpan el test. Todo el personal a alerta de primera clase.

-¿No usaras la Unidad 00?

-Aún no está lista para combatir. ¿Cómo se encuentra la Unidad 03? – pregunto a Ritsuko. La Unidad 01 no funcionaba, por lo que no podían usarla.

-Prepararla tomara 380 segundos.

-Pues muévanse.

-Sí señor.

Gendo volvió a hablar por el altavoz.

-Rei, la reactivación fue un éxito. Vuelve ahora.

-*Entendido*

* * *

En las afueras de Tokio 3, Shinji había sentido la llegada del quinto ángel. Dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, es decir, dándose una vuelta, y comenzó a correr hacia el lugar donde sentía que se acercaba. Había aparecido de repente, por lo que ya no dudaba que los ángeles llegaran a través de agujeros de gusano creados por ellos mismos.

-"¿Qué tan poderosos son realmente?"

Cuando llego a la colina pudo presenciar al nuevo enemigo, el cual se acercaba lentamente.

-"Bien, creo que esto raya lo absurdo"

Ramiel, el quinto ángel, es un octaedro cristalino azul que flota en el aire. En ningún momento se mostraba su núcleo, por lo que supuso que debía estar en el centro. Al igual que el cuarto ángel, este pasó cerca de Shinji, y también se quedó quieto durante un largo instante para luego retomar su marcha.

En el hangar de los Evangelions, Touji ya estaba preparado en su EVA para salir a la superficie. Usando uno de los ascensores, el Evangelion salió a la superficie. Al instante, el ángel le ataco.

Su arma principal es un rayo de positrones que parte de cualquiera de sus vértices y ataca automáticamente a cualquier objeto que se adentre en cierto radio. Este ataque, generado en su interior por una estructura toroide que actúa como un tokamak, cuenta con una enorme potencia y puede mantenerse en emisión durante largo rato, quizás indefinidamente. El [Campo AT] de Ramiel es tan poderoso que modifica la luz al pasar a través de él, hecho que hace que su interior traslúcido parezca vacío.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG

PUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

El rayo de positrones de Ramiel impacto en el centro de la Unidad 03 después de haber atravesado varios rascacielos, abrasándolo durante diez segundos completos. Luego de ese tiempo, el ataque ceso. Tan pronto como vieron eso, Misato ordeno que bajaran al Evangelion.

Una vez que el Evangelion desapareció de su campo de visión, el ángel empezó a atacar el [Geofront]. Su método para penetrar en el [Geofront] es extender un taladro de 17,5 metros de diámetro con punta de energía desde su vértice inferior, siendo el primer intento con posibilidades reales de llegar al [Dogma Terminal]. Ninguno de los otros dos ángeles lo había siquiera intentado.

-"Esa energía, parece ser que son rayos de positrones. ¿Sera posible que mi habilidad de [_Absorber_] en el Evangelion sea capaz de absorber ese rayo?" – pensó mientras miraba su mano.

La habilidad [Jedi] de [_Absorber_] absorbe la energía, como los [_Rayos de la Fuerza_] y los disipa. El poder reunido puede ser usado para sanar o devolverlos.

Dejo de mirar su mano para posar su vista en el ángel, que seguía penetrando el suelo tan tranquilamente. Empezó a caminar, alejándose de la colina en dirección a los cuarteles. Sabía perfectamente que a Gendo no le quedaba otra que no fuera llamarle. Esperaba que esta vez ese hombre no fuera lo suficientemente idiota como para joderla otra vez.

Por otra parte, en el hangar del Evangelion, los técnicos ya se encontraban reparando la Unidad 03 y Touji estaba siendo curado. Por suerte, su entrenamiento con Shinji hizo sus frutos. Antes de que el rayo impactara, logro bajar su sincronización, aunque no lo suficiente como para que no le doliera.

En el centro de mando estaban en un dilema. La Unidad 03 estaba dañada, la Unidad 00 aun no estaba del todo preparada y la Unidad 01 no respondía a ningún tipo de activación. Al final a Gendo no le hizo gracia el pensar que iba a necesitar que su hijo pilotara la Unidad 01. No le gustaba perder, y menos aun no le gustaba no tener el control de las cosas.

-[Capitán] Katsuragi, llame a Shinji y tráigalo hasta mi despacho. – ordeno mientras salía del lugar, siendo seguido por Fuyutsuki.

-Entendido, [Comandante].


	12. Expresividad

Ni Evangelion ni Star Wars me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

caballerooscuro117: sorry, pero no posibles spoilers XD. Hombre, cambiar el curso de Star Wars no entra en mis planes. Además, ya tengo algo pensado para ese momento.

Zafir09: esta contra las cuerdas el idiota de Gendo XD. Habrá que esperar para saber.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría T.

-comentarios

-"pensamientos"

-*conversaciones por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[_Habilidades de la Fuerza_]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 11:

**EXPRESIVIDAD**

Habían pasado una hora desde que el ángel Ramiel apareció. Luego de vencer a la [Unidad 03] empezó a excavar en el centro de la ciudad usando un taladro en su esquina inferior. Dicho taladro tenía un diámetro de diecisiete metros y medio. Era el primer ataque al [Geofront] de un ángel.

Shinji, el cual había recibido la llamada de Misato, fue hasta un parque de la ciudad, el cual había sido el punto de reunión acordado para que unos agentes de la [Sección 2] lo llevaran de vuelta a [NERV].

Una vez que llego al parque, no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando llego un vehículo militar blindado. Las puertas de adelante se abrieron, de las cuales salieron dos agentes. Haciendo un gesto al castaño, este se levantó del banco en el que se encontraba sentado y avanzo hasta meterse en el asiento trasero del vehículo. Junto a él había otros dos hombres. Todos armados. Durante el recorrido hasta el [Geofront] ninguno dijo nada. Shinji se mantenía calmado y sereno mientras veía al ángel taladrar el suelo de Tokio 3. Por su parte, tres de los militares se dedicaron a estudiar al chico y el arma láser que tenía en su cintura.

Una vez llegaron a los cuarteles, los cuatro militares del vehículo escoltaron al castaño hasta el despacho de Gendo. Antes de entrar, Shinji vio a Misato apoyada en las puertas. Los militares se pararon y saludaron, pero no se fueron.

-Hola Shinji, ¿cómo te va?

-Mejor que a vosotros, por lo que parece. – respondió con humor, sacando una sonrisa a la mujer.

-Sep. Ahora mismo vamos de culo. – hizo un gesto a los militares para que se mantuvieran en su sitio – Vamos, el [Comandante] te espera.

TOC TOC

Llamo a la puerta.

-Adelante. – se escuchó la voz de Gendo desde adentro.

Abriendo las puertas, Misato ingreso junto a Shinji. Ambos avanzaron a través de la sala hasta estar a dos metros del escritorio de Gendo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Para qué me has llamado? Tengo cosas que hacer. – pregunto Shinji.

-Sabes perfectamente el por qué te he mandado a llamar. Necesitamos que pilotees la [Unidad 01].

-Oh. Vaya. Yo creía que ya no tenía contrato con [NERV]. ¿Me equivoco, señorita Misato?

La mujer le lanzo una mirada de "_a mí no me metas en esto"_. Gracias a su percepción pudo notar como Gendo achicaba los ojos mientras de Fuyutsuki se ponía levemente nervioso.

-Si el contrato vuelve a estar en vigor, entonces ayudare. Pero no pienso volver a pasar por lo de la última vez, así que será mejor que lo pienses bien, Rokubungi.

-Es Ika…

-Lo que tú digas. Si mis condiciones son aceptadas, entonces volveré a trabajar con [NERV]. Sino, entonces buena suerte con este ángel.

La sala se quedó en silencio durante un par de minutos. Todos sabían que necesitaban a Shinji. Con una sola [Unidad], la [Unidad 00], no podían derrotar a este ángel. Necesitaban dos [Unidades], pero la [Unidad 03] estaba muy dañada.

-Quiero poner unas condiciones. – hablo Gendo.

-Nanai tu tía. No mereces poner condiciones después de pasarte por el forro las mías. O aceptas o hasta luego.

Misato sonrió muy levemente ante la actitud de Shinji mientras que Fuyutsuki se agacho para decirle algo a Gendo. El hombre de mediana edad no estaba de buen humor. Ni un poquito. Gruñendo levemente, asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo. El contrato que realizaste junto a la señorita Asuka vuelve a entrar en vigor con todas sus condiciones. Ahora ve a prepárate para la operación contra el ángel. – dijo con mal humor.

Shinji sonrió e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia ambos hombres para luego mirar a Misato, la cual sonrió y se dio la vuelta para salir de la sala junto al joven chico.

* * *

Una vez que salieron del despacho de Gendo, ambos se dirigieron al [Centro de Mando]. En la gigantesca pantalla con hologramas que había en el lugar, todos podían ver como el ángel seguía taladrando sin ser molestado.

-Bien, ¿cómo va el señuelo? – pregunto Misato.

La imagen cambio al lago cercano a Tokio 3. En el había un barco que parecía llevar un enorme globo, o eso parecía, que era exactamente igual a la [Unidad Evangelion 01]. Su tamaño era real al [EVA]. Cuando apunto con una pistola al ángel, este disparo al instante, destruyendo el señuelo por completo.

FIUM

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM

-Alcanzado por el cañón de partículas enemigo. Señuelo destruido. – informo Aoba.

Impasible, Misato dio otra orden.

-El siguiente.

La pantalla volvió a cambiar. Esta vez a más distancia del ángel. Un tren salió de un túnel, llevando un [Cañón Automático Tipo 12]. Una vez que estuvo fuera del túnel, el [Cañón Automático] disparo hacia el ángel. El disparo fue detenido por el [Campo AT] del ángel y luego destruido por un disparo del ángel.

FIUM

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM

-[Cañón Automático Tipo 12] destruido. – volvió a informar el melenas.

-Ya veo. – sonrió levemente.

Shinji la miro de reojo, sabiendo que su mente ya estaba maquinando un plan.

-De acuerdo a los datos recolectados hasta ahora, se presume que el enemigo ataca automáticamente a cualquier objetivo dentro de un rango determinado. – explico Misato.

-Las probabilidades de que cualquier objeto sea destruido dentro del rango determinado es del 100% - hablo Hyuga – Debemos descartar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¿Qué tal su [Campo AT]? – pregunto Shinji.

Los dos técnicos se miraron entre ellos para luego mirar a Misato.

-Está de nuevo con nosotros, así que tranquilos.

Los dos asintieron. Ahora pusieron la imagen del [Cañón Automático] disparando al ángel y como él [Campo AT] de este lo detiene.

-Aun activo. Es tan fuerte que el espacio que ocupa puede verse a simple vista. Ningún ataque convencional podrá dañarlo. – dijo Hyuga.

-Eso no es algo nuevo. Prácticamente ningún arma convencional ha detenido a los anteriores ni les ha hecho el mínimo daño, salvo la [Mina N2]. – comento con obviedad Shinji.

-Tanto su poder de ataque como de defensa son casi perfectos. En una fortaleza voladora. – hablo Misato - ¿Y el taladro?

Ahora se mostró un plano de la ciudad y como el ángel avanzaba hasta ponerse justo en el centro.

-El objetivo está directamente sobre nosotros, entrando al [Área Cero] de Tokio 3. Su taladro es gigantesco. Tiene un diámetro de diecisiete metros y medio. Supongo que el enemigo atacara [NERV] directamente.

-Menudo desgraciado. – dijo con un mohín la mujer, provocando una leve risa en Shinji - ¿Tiempo estimado del impacto?

Ahora se mostró una imagen 2D del taladro y las barreras de defensa que protegían al [Geofront].

-Llegara hasta nosotros a las 12 de la noche con 6 minutos y 54 segundos. A esa hora estimamos que alcanzara a [NERV], después de atravesar las veintidós barreras de defensa.

-Es decir, tenemos menos de diez horas para planear algo. – susurro el castaño ahora con seriedad.

-*El taladro ha alcanzado la primera barrera de defensa.*

-¿Cuál es la condición de la [Unidad 03]? – pregunto por un intercomunicador a Ritsuko, que se encontraba junto a Maya en el hangar de reparación de los [Evangelions].

-*La armadura del pecho fue derretida totalmente hasta la tercera capa. – explico la falsa rubia – Es una suerte que la [Unidad Central de Control] siga intacta. Aun así dudo tenerla reparada en el plazo que tenemos. Solo contaremos con las [Unidades 00 y 01].*

-*Si hubieran pasado tres segundos más, el ataque habría atravesado la [Unidad Central de Control].* – informo Maya.

-Entiendo. ¿Y la [Unidad 00]?

-*No hubo problemas al reactivarla, pero siguen detectando errores en su retroalimentación* - explico Maya.

-*En este momento una batalla es imposible, a pesar de contar con la [Unidad 01]* - dijo Ritsuko.

Misato suspiro con fastidio.

-¿Cómo se encuentra el piloto de la [Unidad 03]?

-*No hay daño físico. Los impulsos nerviosos están en un 0.5 más altos de lo normal. Es aceptable. Se recuperara pronto.* - informaron los médicos a cargo del chico.

-La situación no es buena. – susurro Misato.

-¿Ondeamos una bandera de tregua? – pregunto con burla Hyuga.

-El problema es conseguir un arma que se pueda usar a dicha distancia y algo para protegerla por si las moscas. – hablo Shinji.

-Shinji tiene razón. Además, hay una cosa más que quiero probar antes de eso. – sonrió mientras se ponía la mano derecha encima de la boca.

Una pequeña sonrisa también apareció en la boca de Shinji.

* * *

Misato había ido hasta el despacho de Gendo para pedirle directamente una cosa.

-¿Un disparo directo desde más allá del rango enemigo? – pregunto confuso Fuyutsuki.

-Así es. En vez de tratar de neutralizar su [Campo AT], creo que atravesar un punto específico con un rayo energético es la única manera.

-¿Qué indica [MAGI]?

-Su respuesta ha sido dos afirmativos y un afirmativo condicional. La probabilidad de ganar es de un 8.7%, la más alta que hemos conseguido.

Esta vez hablo Gendo.

-No veo motivo para rechazarlo. Proceda, [Capitán] Katsuragi.

-Sí señor.

Con una sonrisa, la peli purpura abandono el lugar. Luego de caminar un rato se encontró con Ritsuko y ambas empezaron a caminar hacia cierto lugar.

-¿Te das cuenta de la absurda operación que has planeado, [Jefe de Operaciones Tácticas] Katsuragi?

-Jejeje. No he sido solo yo. Shinji también ha puesto de su parte en este plan. Es un buen estratega, he de admitirlo. Además, puede estar listo en nueve horas y es el más efectivo que tenemos con diferencia.

-¿En serio?

-Sep.

Al final acabaron llegando a un hangar. A diferencia de los demás, este era más largo y no tan alto. En el había guardado un rifle enrome. Del tamaño de un [EVA]. Ese rifle era el [Rifle de Positrones] de [NERV]. Pero no era lo suficientemente potente. Necesitaban el de la [SSDF].

Esa arma, desarrollada experimentalmente por la [Fuerza de Auto-defensa Estratégica de Japón], o [SSDF], y posteriormente confiscada por NERV, es la más potente usada por los [EVA]. Es un fusil de francotirador que utiliza una emisión radial de positrones para penetrar en su objetivo, pudiendo usar la energía de los generadores del [Geofront] o, llegado el caso, la de todo Japón.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron mirando dicho rifle, hasta que Ritsuko hablo.

-Nuestro [Rifle de Positrones] no podrá soportar tanta energía. ¿Qué harás?

-Es obvio, ¿no? Tomare prestado el otro.

-¿Prestado? Quieres decir… - dijo con cansancio.

-Sep. El prototipo del laboratorio de la [SSDF].

* * *

_**Laboratorio Técnico de la [SSDF] – 4ª Bodega de Implementos Especiales**_

Misato le había entregado un documento al [Alto Mando] de la [SSDF] en el cual le explicaban que iba a requisar el [Rifle de Positrones].

-Por estas razones, la organización especial de [NERV], tiene el derecho de requisar este [Rifle de Positrones] a las quince horas del día de hoy. – explico sonriente.

-¡Pero esto es ridículo! – grito el líder del grupo científico del laboratorio.

-Tranquilícense. Haremos todo lo posible para devolverlo en sus condiciones originales. – siguió explicando la mujer. Muchas gracias por su cooperación. ¡Está bien Shinji, llévatelo!

El techo del laboratorio fue levantado para mostrar a la [Unidad 01].

-¡Es muy delicada, así que ten mucho cuidado!

Con mucho cuidado, la mano de la [Unidad 01] cogía el rifle mientras Hyuga hablaba.

-Pero [Capitán], el poder necesario para traspasar ese [Campo AT] es de por lo menos ciento ochenta millones de kilowatts. ¿De dónde sacaremos tantísima energía?

-Sencillo. De todo Japón. – dijo como si nada.

* * *

_**Cuarteles de NERV - Centro de Mando**_

Ese mismo día se anunció por la televisión sobre el corte de energía que sufriría Japón. En Tokio 3 ya estaba atardeciendo. El astro rey estaba a punto de ocultarse entre las colinas, dejando el cielo de color anaranjado.

En él [Centro de Mando] todos estaban atentos al taladro gigante del ángel.

-El taladro ha pasado la séptima barrera defensiva. – informo Hyuga.

-¿Cuál es el estado del [Sistema de Reserva Energética]? – pregunto Misato.

-Hasta el momento hay un 3.2% de retraso, pero todo estará listo para las once y diez de esta noche.

En las distintas ciudades japonesas se podían ver gigantescos montones de cables en los cuales iría parte de la energía del país.

-¿Cómo está el [Rifle de Positrones]? – pregunto por el intercomunicador.

En él [Departamento de Tecnología], [Sección 3 de Armas de Ondas Electromagnéticas], todos los operarios estaban trabajando duro para terminar su construcción y unirlo al [Evangelion 01].

-*Por el honor de la [Sección 3 de Desarrollo Técnico], lo tendremos construido en tres horas.*

-¿Y el método de defensa?

En la octava bóveda de los cuarteles se encontraba el [Escudo Electromagnético]. El escudo era parte de una lanzadera espacial sencilla y que posee una gruesa cubierta electromagnética que, según dice la [Sección 2], soportaría el rayo de positrones del ángel por diecisiete segundos. Después de eso, el escudo se fundiría.

-*Bueno, no hay otra alternativa mas que usar este escudo.* - hablo Ritsuko, viendo el gigantesco escudo.

-Bien. ¿Cuál será el lugar del disparo?

-Considerando la distancia al objetivo, la situación geográfica y la instalación de reserva de energía… este sería el mejor lugar. – indicaba Hyuga en un mapa del relieve que rodea Tokio 3.

-Se ve bien. ¡Perfecto! ¡El lugar del disparo será la cima del Monte Futagoyama! ¡La operación comenzara a las 00:00:00 de esta noche! ¡Esta operación se llamara "_Operación Yashima"_!

-¡Entendido! – grito el resto de empleados.

* * *

Mientras todos preparaban la _"Operación Yashima"_, Shinji había ido hasta la enfermería de [NERV] para ver a su amigo Touji, el cual se encontraba en una camilla, curándose del estrés del ataque del ángel. Lo extraño fue encontrarse a Rei también allí.

-Rei.

-Ikari. Me han dicho que vas a pilotar de nuevo.

-Así es. Digamos que las circunstancias nos obligan.

-¿Volverás a dejar [NERV]?

-Eso depende de si Gendo vuelve a violar el contrato. Pero, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-He venido a informarte de la pauta a seguir en la _"Operación Yashima"_…

-Lamento interrumpirte, pero me conozco todas las pautas. Yo he puesto mi parte en dicha _"Operación"_.

-Entiendo.

Una vez que lo que tenía que decir fue dicho, Rei abandono la habitación.

-Tío, esa chica da escalofríos.

La débil voz de Touji saco a Shinji de sus pensamientos. Este le sonrió, gesto imitado por el deportista.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien. Un poco dolorido en el pecho, pero bien. Te agradezco que me enseñaras eso, sino la herida hubiera sido peor.

-Posiblemente.

-Entonces, ¿es cierto que has vuelto? – Shinji asintió – Eso me alegra mucho. Sinceramente me siento más seguro si tú estás conmigo en los [Evangelions].

-Eso me alaga.

-Ten cuidado esta noche. – dijo serio Touji – Ese cabrón será muy duro.

-Lo sé. Si el plan falla, tengo un As bajo la manga. Sinceramente espero no tener que usarlo.

-Y yo espero verlo. Seguro que será algo impresionante. – sonrió.

-Jejeje. Quién sabe.

-*Shinji Ikari, preséntese en las jaulas de los [Evangelions]* - se oyó por un altavoz.

-Bueno amigo mío, nos vemos luego.

-¡Aplasta a ese capullo! – le grito antes de marcharse – Y ten cuidado. – susurro para volver a tumbarse.

Al final a Touji le acabaron dando el alta pero, por motivos de salud, no se puso se traje de conexión.

* * *

Un tiempo después, cuando ambos [Evangelions] iban a salir a la superficie, Kensuke y otros compañeros de clase de Shinji, Touji y Rei, se encontraban en la azotea de la escuela, esperando para ver a las enormes maquinas.

-Tío esto es aburrido. Vámonos al albergue. – dijo uno.

-Me metí en los datos de mi padre. Estoy segurísimo que esta es la hora. – dijo Kensuke mirando su reloj.

-Pero aun no aparecen.

Pocos segundos después pudieron escuchar una alarma y notaron como la montaña a su lado se desplazaba, dejando ver una gigantesca compuerta, la cual se abría. De ella salieron las [Unidades 00 y 01].

-¡Los [Evangelions]! – grito extasiado Kensuke.

-¡Increíble!

-¡Acojonante!

-¡Vamos chicos! ¡Contamos con vosotros!

-¡Si!

Desde su [Evangelion], Shinji pudo ver a sus compañeros, lo que le saco una leve sonrisa. Ambas unidades caminaron hasta sus posiciones llevando el [Rifle de Positrones] y el [Escudo Electromecánico].

* * *

_**8:11 de la noche – Monte Futagoyama**_

El gigantesco taladro del ángel había sobrepasado ya diecisiete de las barreras defensivas del [Geofront]. La carretera que conducía a la montaña estaba llena de grandes generadores de energía y acumuladores. Todos ellos conducían y acumulaban la enorme cantidad de energía que iban a usar el [Rifle de Positrones]. En la cima había cientos de supe generadores con montones de claves enormes.

-*La reserva de energía de las áreas de Shikoku y Kyushu están completas.*

-*Comiencen a probar cada sistema de enfriamiento.*

En el lugar donde se situarían ambos [EVAS], la [Unidad 01] se encontraba posicionando del [Rifle] con sumo cuidado.

-Es una maquina muy delicada, así que manéjala con mucho cuidado. – le dijo Ritsuko a Shinji.

-*Lo sé, doctora.*

-El [Rifle] no fue construido para un campo de batalla. ¿Funcionara? – pregunto Maya.

-No hay alternativa. Es una emergencia. Era la forma más rápida para alcanzar nuestra meta.

-¿Es seguro usarlo?

-Teóricamente… sí. Pero no sabré si el cañón y el acelerador podrán aguantar hasta que se haga el primer disparo. Nunca hemos hecho pruebas con semejante cantidad de poder.

Una vez que tanto el [Rifle] como el [Escudo] estuvieron en posición, ambos pilotos salieron de sus [EVAS] para escuchar las ordenes y esperar el momento. Debido a que tendrían que volver a los [Evangelions], ninguno se quitó su traje de conexión.

-Anunciare a cada uno sus posiciones. – dijo Misato, mirando el [Rifle].

-Misato…

-Ya lo sé Shinji, pero quiero recordártelo. – escucho el suspiro divertido del castaño – Shinji, tu dispararas. Rei, tu protegerás a Shinji con el [Escudo Electromagnético].

-Si lo hacemos así es porque Shinji tiene una mejor sincronización, que es lo que hace falta para esta _"Operación"_. Precisión y exactitud. – explico Ritsuko – Ya que el rayo de positrones será afectado por la rotación de la Tierra, campos magnéticos y la rotación, el disparo no será en línea recta. No olvides ajustarte a ese error. Debes darle en el núcleo con precisión.

-Entendido.

-Shinji, ¿has disparado algún rifle? – le pregunto la peli purpura.

-Si. Lo he hecho. – respondió el castaño mientras recordaba su adiestramiento en todo tipo de armas láser y bláster.

-Bien. Eso facilita las cosas. – volvió a hablar la falsa rubia – Cuando realices un disparo, el [Rifle] tardara un tiempo en poder volver a ser disparado. Eso es debido a que hay que dejar que se enfrié. Luego cambias los fusiles y recargas.

-¿Y si el disparo no alcanza al ángel? – pregunto Rei con su típico tono falto de emociones – Tengo que usar el [Escudo] para proteger a la [Unidad 01], ¿cierto?

-Así es. Pero me temo que solo aguantaría un disparo.

-Entendido.

Ambos fueron hasta las [Unidades Evangelion], que estaban siendo sostenidas, como en los hangares de [NERV]. No saben cuánto tiempo paso, pero la luz de la ciudad se fue apagando hasta quedar en penumbras. Desde el espacio podía verse como todo el país de Japón se sumía en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

_**Alemania**_

Era más de medio día cuando Asuka fue llamada por el [Comandante] der [NERV-Alemania] para observar la tan famosa _"Operación Yashima"_. La pelirroja se encontraba junto a Kaji. El hombre había intentado seducirla nada más conocerla, pero fue como si se empotrara contra un duro y enorme muro de cristal. La pelirroja apenas le hacía caso a sus intentos de seducción. A pesar de su carácter, Kaji lo siguió intentando hasta que, ya harta de tanta tontería, Asuka uso su poder para hacer que el hombre con coleta callera al suelo, durmiendo un ratito. Eso provoco que tanto la [Doctora Jefa] como la [Mayor] miraran a Asuka con orgullo, cosa que a la pelirroja no le importo.

Ya en el despacho del [Comandante], todos estaban viendo una enorme pantalla, en la cual se podía ver la ciudad de Tokio 3 en penumbras, al ángel en el centro taladrando y a los dos [Evangelios] preparados para entrar en acción.

-Joven Asuka, me alegro que hayas venido. – sonrió Frank.

-Bueno, un espectáculo como este no se presencia todos los días. – comento con una pequeña sonrisa mientras dejaba a Kaji, el cual había llevado al hombro, en un sofá - ¿Cómo lo van a enfrentar?

-Según nos han informado… - hablo Jeth - … usaran el [Rifle de Positrones] de la [SSDF] para luchar contra el ángel. También usaran un [Escudo Electromagnético] para defenderse. Es una operación muy arriesgada.

-¿Qué ocurrirá si falla?

-Si falla, parece ser que todo acabara. Pero parece ser que el joven Ikari tiene un As bajo la manga, o eso me ha comunicado la [Capitán] Katsuragi. – le explico la [Mayor].

-Ya veo. "¿Lo usaras, Shinji? No sabemos si funcionara." – pensó lo último.

-¿De qué crees que se trate ese AS, joven Asuka?

-Tendrán que esperar para verlo, aunque espero que no tenga que usarlo.

Ninguno de los adultos del lugar dijo una sola palabra. Habían aprendido a esperar cualquier cosa de los dos jóvenes pilotos.

* * *

_**Tokio 3 – 23:40**_

Ambos pilotos se encontraban callados, observando al ángel mientras se encontraban sentados a la altura de la cabeza de sus respectivos [Evangelions]. Shinji quería llevar a cabo un plan para que Rei empezara a mostrar algo y dejar de ser una simple muñeca. Quería que dejara de ser reemplazable. Lo mejor sería empezar a intentar mejorar la casi inexistente relación que tenían.

-Dime, Ayanami, ¿por qué pilotas tu [Evangelion]?

La oji roja se quedó cayada un momento para luego abrazar sus piernas, poniéndolas a la altura del pecho.

-Lucho por mis lazos.

-¿Tus lazos? ¿Con quiénes?

-Con toda la gente.

Otros tantos segundos en silencio.

-Eres fuerte.

-Es lo único que tengo.

-…

Otros tantos segundos, hasta que Rei se puso de pie.

-Ya es la hora. Adiós.

La peli azul empezó a caminar mientras que Shinji se quedó unos cuantos segundos sentados para luego levantarse y dirigirse a su [EVA].

* * *

_**00:00:00**_

Poco después de entrar a los [Evangelions], toda la pesada y enorme maquinaria se puso en marcha. Todos los generadores empezaron a hacer un gran ruido debido a su funcionamiento a gran potencia. Ambas [Unidades Evangelion] ya estaban en posición y preparadas.

-*Ya casi es media noche. – en cuanto mismo llego el reloj a dicha hora, todo dio comienzo - ¡Comienza la _"Operación Yashima"_!*

-*Shinji, te confiamos toda la energía de Japon.*

Ambos escucharon ambos mensajes por su altavoz.

-*Comiencen la primera conexión.*

-*Sector 1 al 803, transfiriendo energía. - moviendo una palanca, toda la energía del país empezó a llegar al [Rifle] y los enormes acumuladores de energía – [Sistemas de Enfriamiento] a su máxima capacidad. Temperatura estable. No hay ningún problema.*

-*Comienza la carga de positrones.*

-*Segunda conexión.*

-*Todos los aceleradores activados.*

-*Activen [Unidad de Convergencia]*

En los cuarteles de [NERV], Gendo y Kozo observaban todo bien atentos. Todas las órdenes eran escuchadas allí y también en [NERV- Alemania].

-*Dirigiendo la energía a la estación del Monte Futagoyama. Tercera conexión sin problemas.*

-*Liberen todos los sistemas finales de seguridad.*

-*Carga el [Rifle]* - le dijo Hyuga a Shinji.

El joven hizo tal y como le pidieron, cargando el gigantesco [Rifle]. Al hacerlo, un aparato se puso en los ojos de Shinji, el cual le serviría para calcular todo con gran facilidad. Podía ver la imagen del ángel y varios iconos que se movían para poder hacer un disparo certero.

-*El ajuste a la gravedad y rotación terrestre es de 0.0009.*

-*0.2 para voltaje de fuego.*

Se podían ver como saltaban chispas muy grandes de los generadores y los cables. Incluso vapor debido al calentamiento que sufría por tanta energía.

-*7ª y ultima conexión. Toda la energía al [Rifle de Positrones]"

Shinji se mantenía totalmente tranquilo y concentrado en el disparo. La cuenta regresiva empezó desde 8 pero, cuando estaba en el 4, el ángel reacciono a la amenaza.

-*¡Se detecta una poderosa reacción energética en el objetivo!* - grito Maya, siendo escuchada por todos.

-*¡¿Qué?!* - gritaron Ritsuko y Misato.

2…

1…

-*¡Fuego!* - le ordeno Misato.

Shinji lo hizo y el [Rifle de Positrones] disparo.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG

El disparo fue directo hacia el ángel, pero este también disparo. Cuando ambos ataques estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, ambos se ondularon, cambiando su trayectoria.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Cada disparo provoco una poderosa explosión cerca de cada uno. Las columnas de fuego y humo eran inmensas. El lugar donde se encontraban Misato y compañía casi acaba volando por los aires debido a la poderosa explosión. Una vez que la onda expansiva desapareció, todos pudieron ponerse de pie.

-*¿Fallamos?* - pregunto Misato.

No hizo falta que nadie le respondiera ya que apareció un mensaje en pantalla.

[El taladro ha llegado al [Geofront]]

-*¡Mierda! ¡Rápido, prepara un segundo disparo!*

Pero no hacía falta que se lo ordenasen. Shinji ya se encontraba preparándose, pero dudaba que el tiempo fuera suficiente para poder evitar un tercer disparo del ángel.

-*¡Cambiando fusibles, iniciando recarga! ¡Enfriando el cañón!*

-*¡De nuevo reacción energética en el objetico!*

-*¡Diablos!*

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG

El ángel volvió a disparar hacia los [Evangelions]. A pesar de ello, Shinji se mantenía tranquilo debido a que la [Unidad 00] se puso delante con el [Escudo]. Desgraciadamente, el disparo del ángel duraba mucho. Se podía notar como el [Escudo] se iba deshaciendo.

-*¡¿Aun no?!* - pregunto Misato.

-*¡10 segundos más!*

Shinji entrecerró los ojos al ver como el [Evangelion 00] estaba empezando a dañarse. El disparo del ángel se detuvo al notar el segundo disparo que efectuaría Shinji. La [Unidad 00] cayó al suelo con varias partes fundidas. Nada más terminar el tiempo, Shinji volvió a disparar.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG

El disparo fue directo hacia el ángel, pero este también disparo de nuevo. Al igual que en el primer disparo, ambos ataques ondularon y desviaron levemente, cambiando su trayectoria.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Las explosiones fueron tan grandes como las primeras.

-*No ha funcionado* - murmuro Ritsuko.

-*¡Shinji! ¡Haz lo que sea que fueras a hacer!* - le grito.

-Misato, por favor, cállate. – dijo con total tranquilidad, calma y seriedad.

Todos estaban asombrados por el tono del chico. Misato iba a gritarle pero, al ver como la [Unidad o1] se ponía de pie, decidió callarse. Quería confiar en Shinji, pero le estaba costando.

-*Shinji, ¿qué vas a…?*

-Por favor, cállense.

Desde la cabina dentro del [EVA], y sin el aparato puesto en sus ojos, Shinji observaba al ángel, y sentía que este también lo observaba de algún modo. Durante varios segundos no pasó nada, hasta que el ángel volvió a disparar.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG

-*¡Shinji!*

La [Unidad 01] se movió, pero de un modo que nadie entendía. Pudo su mano derecha hacia delante, con la palma extendida. Cuando el disparo llego hasta el [EVA], algo extraño paso. El disparo de energía no llegaba a tocar al [EVA]. Prácticamente no llegaba a tocar la mano. Es como si desapareciera. Estaba usando la _[Habilidad Jedi de Absorber]._

* * *

_**Alemania**_

Todos veían asombrados la pantalla. Ninguno podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Esta absorbiendo la energía del disparo! – grito asombrada la [Doctora Jefa].

-Impresionante. – murmuro Jeth para mirar a Asuka de reojo.

La pelirroja tenía una leve sonrisa en la boca.

-"Así que si funciona. Eso es algo muy bueno."

* * *

_**Tokio 3**_

-*¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?!* - pregunto Misato.

Ritsuko se puso delante de uno de los ordenadores y empezó a teclear.

-*Imposible. – susurro – Esta absorbiendo la energía.*

-*¡¿Cómo?!*

El ángel, al ver que su disparo no funcionaba, paro. Ahora, lo que se veía era a la [Unidad 01] sin un rasguño, pero eso no era lo asombroso. Lo asombroso era que, en su palma, ahora con los dedos levemente cerrados, había una esfera purpura, el mismo color que el disparo del ángel.

FIUM

El ángel intento volver a disparar, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

FLASH

El disparo atravesó el centro del ángel y con el su núcleo.

BOOOOOOMMMMM

Una explosión surgió en el ángel, envolviendo en llamas la parte por donde salió el disparo. Luego empezó a descender hasta estrellarse en el suelo. Shinji se miró su mano y luego la del [EVA], notando que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-"Bufff. Menos mal. Funciono. Gracias, mama. Dudo que hubiera funcionado sin tu ayuda."

-_Estoy aquí para ayudarte, hijo. Seguro que tu solo lo hubieras logrado. Es una habilidad muy interesante. Absorber la energía y luego devolverla con todo su poder. Muy interesante._

La vista de Shinji fue hasta el [Evangelion] de Rei. Ignoro los gritos de júbilo de los demás y se dedicó a ayudar a su compañera. Con su [EVA] aparto la parte del [EVA] naranja que impedía que el [Entry Plug] saliera. Una vez que pudo salir, Shinji se bajó de su [EVA] y camino hasta estar cerca del [EVA] naranja.

Usando la _[Fuerza]_ el joven [Padawan] bajo el [Entry Plug] hasta el suelo. Este, al igual que el [EVA] naranja, estaba un poco derretido y extremadamente caliente. Abrió la escotilla con la _[Fuerza]_ y entro adentro. Allí se encontró con Rei, la cual parecía inconsciente.

Se acercó hasta ella y la movió lentamente.

-Ayanami, ¿te encuentras bien? Ayanami.

Debido al llamado del castaño, la peli azul empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente hasta que pudo enfocar al chico.

-Bufff. Menos mal. Estaba preocupado. – sonrió levemente.

-Piloto Ikari… - susurro - … ¿por qué sonríes?

-Porque estas sana y salva. Por eso. Es simple.

Esta desvió la mirada.

-Lo lamento, pero no sé qué decir ni que sentir en un momento como este.

Shinji le cogió levemente el hombro, haciendo que la peli azul volviera a mirarlo.

-¿Y qué tal si intentas sonreír?

Esta lo miro asombrada. Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue la sonrisa de Gendo. Gracias a su _[Habilidad de Sentido de la Fuerza]_, Shinji pudo comprobar satisfecho que las emociones nacían en la peli azul. Pocos segundos después, Rei también sonreía levemente.

* * *

Luego de la batalla contra el quinto ángel, la [Unidad 00] fue llevada por la [Unidad 01] hasta el hangar de [NERV]. Allí se dedicaron a su reconstrucción. Por mientras, Shinji había recibido la orden de llevar de vuelta el [Rifle de Positrones] al laboratorio de la [SSDF].

A los dos días, todo volvía a estar como estaba, salvo por el enorme agujero creado por el taladro de Ramiel. Eso llevaría mucho más poder repararlo. Esta vez Shinji no fue interrogado por su extraña habilidad durante el combate. Tampoco Asuka no fue interrogada por nadie de [NERV-Alemania], salvo Kaji. Pero solo basto una amenaza para que el hombre con coleta dejara atrás todo intento. No quería volver a ser 'reducido' por la joven pelirroja.

-Asuka. – la llamo Kaji.

-¿Si?

-Jejeje. Tranqui. No vengo a ligar.

-Eso espero.

El hombre se puso un poco nervioso ante la actitud de la pelirroja para con su persona.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

-¡Ah, cierto! Parece ser que, debido al último ataque, el [Comandante] Ikari de [NERV-Japón] ha pedido que la [Unidad Evangelion 02] sea llevada hasta Tokio 3.

-Me parece lógico. Han atacado tres veces esa ciudad. No será coincidencia. ¿Qué han dicho Jeth y Frank?

-Parece ser que han aceptado. Tienen el mismo pensamiento que tú. Claro que han puesto una serie de condiciones para llevar la [Unidad 02] allí.

-¿Qué condiciones?

-Sera el gobierno de la UE el que de las ordenes sobre tu [Unidad]. Ella tendrá las correas. En principio iba a ser solo el gobierno alemán, pero los demás países de la UE le recordaron que Alemania solo había puesto un % del coste total de creación del [Evangelion] así como los métodos. Esta [Unidad] ha sido creada por el conjunto de diferentes países como Alemania, Francia, Italia, Gran Bretaña o España. Obviamente todos deben aceptar. Parase ser que el gobierno de Gran Bretaña y Grecia se negaban a enviar a la [Unidad]. Costo bastante convencerlos.

-Entiendo. ¿Cuándo nos iremos?

-Dentro de dos semanas.

-Entendido.

Una vez que la explicación de Kaji termino, la pelirroja dio media vuelta, caminando a las afueras del cuartel. Una vez que salió afuera, fue llevada por un vehículo blindado hasta la casa de su madre. Nada más entrar por la puerta principal se encontró con María.

-Oh, pequeña Asuka, ¿ocurre algo? – pregunto la mujer al ver la cara de seriedad de la pelirroja.

-María, dentro de dos semanas me iré a Japón.

Si la mujer se asombró no lo mostro.

-Ya veo. Sinceramente era de esperarse. Tarde o temprano sabía que ocurriría. ¿Ira usted sola?

-No. Mi [Unidad] será llevada allí.

-Eso es bueno… aunque también malo. Bueno porque estará con el señorito Shinji pero malo porque tendrá que luchar contra esas criaturas. Ahhh que mala espina me da todo. – suspiro – Entonces será mejor empezar a preparar todo.

-Tranquila. Ya les he enviado un mensaje a mis abogados y al gobierno para poner en marcha los tramites.

-Eso me alegra. Así el señor Langley dejara de dar por saco. – comento con tono burlón.

-Jajaja. – se rio la pelirroja – Bueno, no los tendrás a ellos, pero tendrás a otras personas.

-Personas que necesitaran mi ayuda y la de los demás. Estoy satisfecha con eso.

Esa misma noche, Asuka se puso en contacto con Vin.

-*Hola Asuka. ¿Cómo van las cosas por allí?

-Bien. Van bien. Al parecer Shinji ha sido capaz de absorber el rayo de energía del quinto ángel.

-*¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Dentro del [Evangelion]?! ¡Wow! ¡Eso es increíble!*

-Jeje. Pareces bastante feliz.

-*Sep. Bueno, más que eso… ¡lo que estoy es extasiado! La muestra que me envió Shinji del cuarto ángel es simplemente fantástica. Me encantaría poder tener ese fragmento del [Núcleo] y del ángel en mis manos para analizar mejor, pero con los datos enviados es más que suficiente.*

-¿Qué has conseguido averiguar?

-*No mucho. Esto es algo nunca antes visto por nadie de esta galaxia. Apenas he descubierto lo mismo que los terrícolas. Nada importante o de relevancia.*

-Entiendo.

-*Lo que no consigue entender es, si cuando los [Núcleos] de los ángeles son destruidos, ¿por qué el de este ángel no exploto como los demás? Fue atravesado por el [Cuchillo Progresivo] del [Evangelion 01]. Debería haber hecho kabooom.*

-Quien sabe. Uno de esos tantos misterios de los ángeles.

-*Ya. Bueeeeeno. Entonces dentro de dos semanas iras a Tokio 3.*

-Sep.

-*Jeje. Shinji y tú luchando codo con codo contra los ángeles. ¡Sería divertido ver eso! Ojala pudiera ir con vosotros. ¡Apenas hay nada interesante aquí!*

-¿Qué tal va todo? – pregunto la pelirroja con clara preocupación en la voz.

-*Tranquila niña. Todo va bien, por ahora. La guerra sigue en equilibrio. Hace poco, Torn y Angeline fueron enviados al borde exterior para destruir un valioso cargamento que iba al sistema Mustafar. Por otra parte, algunos [Maestros] y el [Consejo Jedi] están poniéndose un poco nerviosos con el [Senado Galáctico] y Palpatine.*

-¿Y eso?

-*No lo sé. Supongo que será por su extensísimo mandato.*

-¿No ha sido el [Senado] el que pidió que siguiera?

-*Eso es lo extraño, Asuka. Bueno, te dejo, al parecer ha llegado mi comida.*

-Adiós.

-*Hasta luego… niña.* - dijo con burla.

Antes de que Asuka pudiera contestarle, el científico loco colgó la llamada.

-¡QUE NO ME LLAMES NIÑAAAAAAAAAAA! – grito con enojo.

En una galaxia muy muy lejana, Vin se estaba riendo como loco mientras tenía escalofríos.

* * *

De vuelta a Tokio 3, Rei, Shinji y compañía ya se encontraban de nuevo en sus clases. Touji y Kensuke le preguntaron a Shinji sobre el como había hecho eso con su [Evangelion] y si podría enseñarlo… a Touji.

Por su parte, Hikari había estado muy preocupada por Touji al saber lo que le ocurrió contra el quinto ángel. Incluso le había hecho el almuerzo, provocando un sonrojo en el chico y las risas y burlas del resto de sus compañeros. Lo que asombro a la mayoría fue que Rei parecía haber mostrado un poquito, una minúscula parte de sus sentimientos al ver como embozaba una muy leve sonrisa. También hay que decir que la gran mayoría de los chicos se sonrojaron y babearon. Touji miraba estupefacto a la peli azul mientras que Shinji sonreía levemente al ver que por fin había conseguido un avance para ayudar a la peli azul.

Mientras, en los cuarteles de [NERV-Japón], Ritsuko, Misato, Gendo y Kozo se encontraban en el despacho del [Comandante], revisando el video del ataque del quinto ángel. La imagen mostraba como la [Unidad 01] 'detenía' el ataque del ángel octaedro.

-¿Doctora? – pregunto Fuyutsuki, pidiendo una explicación.

-Como pueden comprobar, la [Unidad 01] detiene el rayo de energía del ángel, acumulando toda su energía en la palma de su mano. En ningún momento llega a tocar al [EVA]. Según nuestros datos… - tecleo en el portátil que llevaba consigo - … la [Unidad 01] tuvo un aumento exponencial de energía, pero no fue dañina. Suponemos que era parte de la energía del rayo. Cuando la [Unidad 01] devuelve el disparo, toda energía que hubiera acumulado en su mano es devuelta con el mismo poder que con el que lo había disparado el ángel.

-¿Y cómo es que el ángel no respondió? Cuando disparo el [Rifle] por primera vez, el ángel respondió al instante.

-Si me lo permiten, diría que el ángel se sorprendió de la técnica que uso Shinji. Es la única explicación lógica que se me ocurre.

-¿Estás diciendo que los ángeles tienen sentimientos? – pregunto asombrada Misato.

-Bueno, es posible. No conocemos tanto a los ángeles como para afirmarlo o desmentirlo.

-¿Algo más que añadir? – pregunto Gendo.

-Bueno, una cosa más. Cuando Shinji uso esa extraña habilidad, algo paso con el [Evangelion]. – esas palabras provocaron que Gendo y Fuyutsuki entrecerraran los ojos.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-La sincronización de Shinji estaba al 95%, pero aumento al 120% en cuanto empezó a absorber la energía del ángel. Hemos comprobado que no fue por obra del piloto. Sinceramente es muy peligroso que consiga una sincronización tan elevada. No es normal, pero Shinji tampoco es un ser humano normal y corriente. Dudo mucho que él mismo se diera cuenta de que tanto porciento había logrado.

-Entiendo. Pueden retirarse.

Luego de hacer una leve reverencia, ambas mujeres abandonaron el despacho.

-¿Crees que es posible…?

Empezó a preguntar Kozo, pero fue interrumpido.

-No. No creo que haya despertado. Al menos no aun.

-Pero ese aumento del 25% es algo inusual.

-Como dijo la doctora Akagi, el [Tercer Elegido] no es un humano normal y corriente.

-¿Esto amenaza tus planes?

-No por el momento. A pesar del contrato y sus habilidades, el escenario sigue igual. ¿Cómo van las reparaciones de las [Unidades 00 y 03]?

-A paso lento. La [Unidad 03] estará reparada para mañana, pero la [Unidad 00] tardara más de dos semanas en poder repararse debido a su condición. Gran parte esta medio fundida.

-Ya veo. ¿Qué tal van los papeleos para traer a la [Unidad 02] de Alemania?

-Viento en popa. La Unión Europea ha puesto una serie de condiciones aceptables para traerla aquí. En dos semanas estará aquí. La enviaran por aire hasta el puerto de Algeciras en España y desde allí ira en barco hasta Japón. Será escoltada por una flota de la ONU.

-Perfecto.

-¿Crees que la [Segunda Elegida] de los mismos problemas que el [Tercer Elegido]?

-Es posible. Son bastante parecidos en cuanto a su trato con nosotros. Aunque, por lo que me han informado, no han tenido problemas con ella y la [Unidad 02] allí.

-Cuatro [Evangelions] en nuestro poder. Vamos a tener a todas las naciones y a [SEELE] muy pendientes de nosotros.

-En cuanto llegue la [Unidad 02] seremos la nación más poderosa del mundo. Es normal que estén nerviosos.

-Cierto. Ah, se me olvidada, tienes una reunión con [SEELE] dentro de una hora.

-Entendido.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, Shinji, Kensuke, Touji e Hikari iban a ir a una tarde de juegos y karaoke. Debido a que el plan estaba en marcha, Shinji decidió invitar a Rei. Al principio Kensuke y Touji se quejaron, pero Hikari les dejo bien claro que nada de quejas.

Los cuatro jóvenes iban con ropas casuales, dejando de lado el uniforme del instituto. Se encontraban en el centro comercial principal de la capital nipona. El cuarteto charlaba alegremente hasta que vieron a Rei. La peli azul iba con el uniforme de la escuela, lo que no sorprendió a ninguno.

-Buenas tardes Ayanami. – saludo Shinji.

-Buenas tardes Ikari, Aida, Suzuhara, Horaki. –saludo Rei.

-Buenas tardes. – saludo el trio.

-Esto Ayanami, ¿no tienes otra ropa además del uniforme? – pregunto Kensuke.

-No. Esta es la única ropa que tengo.

-Pues eso no está bien. – hablo Hikari cruzada de brazos – Tu y yo nos vamos a ir de compras. – sonrió con gran alegría y un brillo perturbador en los ojos.

-"Tengo un muy mal presentimiento." – pensó Shinji.

La peli azul se sorprendió y sintió, por primera vez, miedo al ver a la castaña con pecas. Al sentir la misma sensación, Kensuke y Touji intentaron escaquearse. Shinji no lo intento, sabiendo que sería imposible.

-¿A dónde creéis que vais, chicos? – pregunto sonriente Hikari, pero con un aura negra rodeándola.

-Ah… esto… ¿a hacer nuestras necesidades? – pregunto tontamente Kensuke.

-Oh, ¿en serio? – volvió a preguntar, aumentando su aura negra.

-¡No señor! – respondieron los dos firmes como soldados.

-Eso me alegra. Ahora, Ayanami, ¡ven conmigo!

La peli azul estaba indecisa, hasta que noto a Shinji dándole un leve empujón.

-Vamos, Rei. Es hora de empezar a ser humano. – susurro sonriente.

Las palabras del joven [Padawan] calaron hondo en la joven peli azul. Ella no sabía cómo actuar ni que sentir. Era la primera vez en sentir emociones. Solo se sentía 'alegre' estando con Gendo. Por eso, durante toda la tarde, no se separó de Shinji, preguntándole cosas cada dos por tres. Cosas que Shinji respondía con gusto.

* * *

¿Un review de aquellos que no dejan uno? Vamos, que no os cuesta ná XD !


	13. Sabotaje

Ni Evangelion ni Star Wars me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

caballerooscuro117: Shinji y ¿? Es que no pusiste el nombre XD. Si es con Asuka no doy spoiler XD.

Edge Maverick: jejeje, duda duda XD. A mí también me entro la risa cuando me imagine lo de Kaji y Asuka.

Zafir09: ya queda menos para eso.

c anibal2000: me alegra que te guste XD. En cuanto a lo primero, yo solo uso habilidades jedi que puedan usar, ya que hay algunas que… Bufff son impresionantes. En cuanto a la relación Shinji-Asuka… solo digo que solo han sido derrotados 3 ángeles de 15. Por el resto de relaciones, tiempo al tiempo XD. Aún queda mucho para desarrollar lo que tengo en mente XD. Bueno, siempre se intenta mejorar. Ahora lo intentare en lo narrativo no comentativo. Espero mejorar en los proximos XD.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría T.

-comentarios

-"pensamientos"

-*conversaciones por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[_Habilidades de la Fuerza_]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 12:

**SABOTAJE**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el ataque del Ángel octaedro. Las reparaciones de las capas protectoras del [Geofront] habían empezado nada más terminar el combate, pero aun no estaban terminadas. La [Unidad 03] ya había sido reparada, pero la [Unidad 00] aún se encontraba en reparación. La [Unidad 01] era la única activa sin daño alguno. Por otra parte, la [Unidad 02] se encontraba ya en camino a Japón. Hacía varios días que habían dejado atrás el puerto de Algeciras en España y se encontraba ya en el caribe. Una gran flota de la [ONU] custodiaba a la [Unidad] europea. En el portaaviones en el cual iba la [Unidad 02] se encontraban Asuka y Kaji.

Por otra parte estaba a punto de hacerse la primera prueba del [Jet Alone]. El [Jet Alone] es un robot que se maneja sin tripulación a bordo y se alimenta con base en energía nuclear. Era blanco, salvo las piernas azules y los hombros rojos. No tenía cabeza y en su espalda tenía como una mochila donde se situaba el motor nuclear. Fue creado por una corporación independiente para el gobierno japonés con la intención de reemplazar a las unidades [Evangelion]. A diferencia de los [EVA], el [Jet Alone] posee un reactor nuclear en su interior para poder funcionar sin conectarse a una fuente externa de energía.

Shinji se encontraba en clase junto a sus amigos. Al parecer, varios padres y/o tutores se encontraban yendo al instituto para hablar con los profesores. Shinji no le había dicho nada a Misato dado que él era independiente y no tenía tutor. Claro que tenía un mal presentimiento.

ÑÑÑGGG

(NA: he buscado pero no encuentro la onomatopeya para un coche derrapando)

Y ese mal presentimiento se hizo real cuando vio el auto deportivo de Misato derrapar en el parking del instituto. Un leve escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo. Prácticamente todos los estudiantes varones, del mismo curso y distintos, se asomaron por las ventanas para ver el motivo de ese derrapamiento.

Nada más salir Misato del coche, casi todos los chicos se quedaron embobados por la belleza de la peli morada, que hizo el gesto de victoria con los dedos. Llevaba unos tacones blancos, una falda de tubo, una blusa blanca con escote, una chaqueta y unas gafas de sol. Parecía una modelo de belleza.

-¿Quién es esa belleza?

-¿Quién es?

-¡Hay mi madre, pero que pibonazo!

-¡Ahora resulta que los monumentos caminan!

-¡Ay la del vestidito, ¿echamos uno rapidito?!

-¡Me gustaría ser papel para poder envolver ese bombón!

-¡Quién fuera agonizante para morir en los brazos de este ángel!

-¡Ay la del bonito escote, que me la pone palote!

-¡Quién fuera agua para rozar tu cuerpo cuando te duchas!

-¡Quién fuera bronceador para derretirse en esa piel!

-¡Ay quien fuera baldosa pa verte la cosa!

-Idiotas /desvergonzados / neandertales. – dijeron las chicas al unísono, mirándolos con ira/celos/vergüenza/etc.

-¿Ella no es con la que vive Ikari? – pregunto uno, haciendo que todos los de su curso le mirasen.

-Es cierto. – respondió otro.

Entonces las miradas matadoras fueron hasta el castaño, que solo suspiro con cansancio. La verdad es que no sabía que hacia Misato allí, pero tampoco es que le importara demasiado.

XXXXXXXXXX

Varios días después, en el departamento de Shinji, Misato y Pen-Pen, Misato se despertó temprano y apareció en el comedor con el uniforme de oficial de [NERV] al completo y bien arreglada. Sin duda algo muy nuevo para el joven [padawan] y el pingüino, ya que ambos estaban impresionados.

-¿Misato? – pregunto Shinji.

-Buenos días. – dijo esta con seriedad – Voy a ir a la vieja Tokio por un asunto de negocios. Llegare tarde, así que encárgate de todo.

-Entendido.

-Nos vemos.

* * *

_**Área Abandonada nº 28 (Antigua Metrópolis de Tokio)**_

La antigua capital nipona ahora se encontraba bajo el agua debido a la gran subida del nivel mundial del mar después del [Segundo Impacto]. Debido a que los polos se derritieron, el nivel aumento enormemente, inundando aquellas zonas que estuvieran a menos de cincuenta metros sobre el nivel del mar. La gran mayoría de las costas se perdieron y aquellos países con un nivel bajo sobre el nivel del mar perdieron mucho territorio. Algunos países que sufrieron eso fue la costa este de los EEUU, Gran Bretaña, Francia, Alemania, Canadá, Australia, etc.

Fueron en un avión de [NERV], Misato y Katsuragi se dirigían a dicha área. Sobrevolaron el lugar hasta llegar a su destino. Alejado del mar se encontraba el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la activación del [Jet Alone].

-Es increíble que hace menos de dos décadas esta fuera una de las ciudades más importantes del mundo. – susurro Misato – No hay motivo para hacer la activación en un lugar como este. – luego miro a Ritsuko – Entonces, ¿la [SSDF] está involucrada en este proyecto?

-No. No se lo permitieron. – Ritsuko iba vestida con un traje azul oscuro.

-Posiblemente esa pueda ser la razón por la que pueden hacer lo que quieran. – suspiro la peli morada.

-Ya casi hemos llegado. – informo el piloto.

La aeronave aterrizo en el hangar externo, junto a más de una decena de helicópteros. Ambos mujeres bajaron de la aeronave y fueron hasta la gigantesca sala donde se iba a celebrar la activación del [Jet Alone]. Dicha sala estaba en una gran cúpula escavada en el suelo. Allí había grandes mesas con comida y bebida. Estaban los que participaron en el proyecto y los que querían ver los resultados de dicho proyecto. Si conseguía llevarse a cabo entonces no necesitarían más a los [Evangelions].

Las mujeres bajaron y comenzaron a caminar hasta el lugar donde se expondría todo. Fueron bien recibidas, presentaron sus identificaciones y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos. En la puerta de la sala de conferencias esperaban dos guardias y un hombre mayor que descansaba en una silla a un lado. Tenía unas viejas gafas. Mediría sobre el metro setenta. Tenía una arreglada barba blanca y gris y el cabello que aún le quedaba también arreglado y del mismo color que la barba. Ritsuko sonrió levemente.

-Oh vaya. El [Doctor Jefe] de [NERV-EEUU]. Doctor Ramster, que gusto verlo aquí.

-Oh Ritsuko, el tiempo parece no tener efecto en ti. Te ves incluso mejor que la última vez que nos vimos. – comentó el hombre, luego pasó la mirada por su compañera – Ella debe ser Misato Katsuragi. Un placer verlas.

-El gusto es nuestro. – saludó Misato, tendiéndole la mano

-¿Por qué no ha entrado todavía? – preguntó Ritsuko.

-No quería entrar solo.

-Me extraña de usted profesor. Los años parecen haberle sentado bien.

-Muchas gracias Ritsuko. Ahora mejor entremos antes de que inicie la demostración. – dijo mientras empezaba a caminar junto a ambas mujeres.

El lugar estaba lleno de grandes mesas circulares que correspondían a cada grupo invitado. Los representantes de [NERV] se sentaron en sus lugares, dejando un gran aire de vacío en comparación con todos los demás.

Lo primero fue una presentación audiovisual que explicaba lo que era el proyecto, imágenes de los técnicos y científicos trabajando, etc. Al terminar la presentación que llevó más de una hora el representante y presidente del proyecto [Jet Alone+ se hizo presente y fue recibido por una tanda de aplausos.

-Gracias por venir a nuestra exhibición de [Industria Pesada Japonesa]. – hablo el hombre – Observaran la demostración oficial desde la sala de control. Antes de empezar, ¿hay alguna pregunta?

-Si. – Ritsuko levanto la mano.

-Oh, la famosa doctora Ritsuko Akagi y el doctor Ramster. Es un honor tenerlos con nosotros.

Dijo sonriente el presidente, pero todos podían notar como no le agradaba que hubiera nadie de [NERV]. Aunque, así les demostrarían cuan equivocados estaban al criticar su proyecto.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?

-Adelante.

-De acuerdo a la explicación anterior, el [Jet Alone] está equipado con un motor interno.

-Así es. Es su mayor característica. Puede estar en operación ciento cincuenta días seguidos. Está asegurado.

-Puede que eso sea verdad pero, por razones de seguridad, considero un riesgo enorme instalar un reactor nuclear en máquinas diseñadas para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. – dijo Ramster.

-A mí me parece mucho más útil que un arma que no puede funcionar más de cinco minutos sin estar conectada a ninguna fuente de energía.

Todos los presentes se rieron ante el razonamiento. Creían al [Jet Alone] superior a los [Evangelions]. Ignorando los cuchicheos y las risas, Ritsuko volvió a hablar.

-Pero el control remoto puede causar problemas en situaciones de emergencia. –volvió a decir Ramster.

-Es mucho mejor que poner a un piloto semejante carga, lo cual podría resultar en graves secuelas. – contraataco el presidente.

-Dejadlo ya. Parecéis niños. – se quejó una muy aburrida Misato.

-Controlarlo por un personal múltiple puede traer problemas. – siguió hablando Ritsuko.

-El [Jet Alone] es más seguro que un arma que pierde el control y lo destruye todo a su paso. – el mostro una serie de documentos donde se mostraba a la [Unidad 00] descontrolada – Un arma sin control no tiene sentido. Es como una mujer histérica. Nadie puede tratar con ella. – comento con burla.

Esa última frase causo las carcajadas de todos los hombres del lugar. Ni a Ritsuko ni a Misato ni al resto de mujeres del lugar les agrado lo dicho. Ritsuko, luego de relajarse para no caer en tal tontería, hablo.

-Pero para evitar eso está nuestra tecnología y nuestros pilotos.

-Ah. Cierto. Al parecer dos de esos pilotos trabajan con [NERV], no para [NERV]. Y me han informado que tiene habilidades que no pueden controlar. La mitad de sus pilotos no están bajo su mando. Además, ¿de verdad piensa que la ciencia y la mente humana pueden controlar por completo a los [Evangelions]?

-Si. Absolutamente.

-Es por ese motivo por el que [NERV] permitió que esto sucediera. Por este resultado, la [ONU] tuvo que crear un nuevo presupuesto sabiendo que hay países en los cuales su gente se muere de hambre. Tienen la suerte de que [NERV] está protegida por la ley y nadie puede hacerle nada.

-Da igual lo que usted diga. Nuestra arma, los [Evangelions], son lo único que pueden detener a nuestros enemigos.

-¿Se refiere al [Campo AT]? Es solo cuestión de tiempo. La era dorada de [NERV] no durara mucho tiempo.

Ritsuko se encontraba muy enojada, pero solo se notaba en cómo le temblaban las cejas y el tiemble de las manos. Ramster tenía el ceño fruncido mientras Misato miraba asesinamente al presidente y representante del proyecto.

XXXXXXXXXX

Luego de terminar la rueda de prensa, los presentes tuvieron un momento de descanso. En una sala con taquillas, Misato de desahogaba dándole potentes patadas a una de ellas, dejando un buen boquete.

PLAC PLAC PLAC

-¡Esos malditos idiotas ignorantes! – gritaba enojada la peli morada.

PLAC PLAC PLAC

-¡Esta debe ser la venganza de aquellos que fallaron en obtener concesiones de [NERV]! ¡Estoy muy enojada!

PLAC PLAC PLAC

-Ya basta. Te estas pareciendo a él. – le recrimino Ritsuko, que se encontraba quemando un documento sobre el [Jet Alone] – Quiere lucirse y ser elogiado.

-Ritsuko tiene razón, señorita Misato. Intente relajarse. – dijo suavemente Ramster.

-Pero, ¿cómo supo sobre el [Campo AT]?

-Supongo que con información filtrada, como con Shinji y Asuka.

-Oh, la [Segunda] y el [Tercero]. Sin duda ambos interesantes. Pero parece ser que incluso [NERV] con todo su poderío tiene problemas con el espionaje.

-¿Qué demonios estará haciendo la [Sección de Inteligencia]?

XXXXXXXXXX

Después de terminar el descanso, todos fueron a la sala de control donde empezarían a mover al colosal robot.

-Ahora comenzaremos con la demostración del [Jet Alone]. – dijo con orgullo el presi – No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Por favor, observen desde la ventana.

La gran mayoría cogieron prismáticos y se acercaron a una gran ventana desde la cual podían ver al [Jet Alone]. Misato y Ritsuko se quedaron apoyadas en la pared.

-Listos para comenzar. Activen los motores.

-Presión normal. [Sistema de Enfriamiento] normal. – informo uno de los técnicos.

-Perfecto. Extiendas las barras de control.

Nada más dar la orden, seis grandes barras negras surgieron en la espalda del robot mientras lo que sería la cabeza se iluminaba.

-Los motores han alcanzado el punto crítico. Energía normal. – informo otro técnicos.

-Bien. Empiecen a caminar. Háganlo de forma suave. Muevan primero el pie derecho.

-Entendido.

Tecleando en el ordenador, todos pudieron observar como el [Jet Alone] empezó a moverse. Tal y como había ordenado, primero se movió el pie derecho. Los murmullos no tardaron en oírse.

-Balance normal. Motores normales.

-Bien. Ahora muevan el pie izquierdo.

-Listo.

Poco a poco, el robot empezó a caminar, rumbo hacia donde se encontraba toda la gente. Ahora Misato tenía un par de prismáticos. Ritsuko lo miraba sin entusiasmo.

-Pues camina con normalidad. Parece que tiene razones para sentirse orgullosos. Como cuando los [Evangelions] se movieron por primera vez. – comento Misato.

-Aún recuerdo cuando se consiguió. Montamos una buena fiesta. – sonrió con gran alegría el anciano.

Misato miro de reojo a Ritsuko. La mirada de la falsa rubia era extraña.

Mientras, en los ordenadores de los técnicos, una pequeña alarma sonó en el ordenador principal.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto el presi.

-Algo anda mal. La presión interna del reactor está subiendo. La temperatura del primer refrigerante también se está incrementando.

-¡Abran las válvulas! ¡Inyecten el refrigerante! – ordeno mientras observaba muy nervioso las pantallas.

-¡No se puede! ¡No hay fuerza de bombeo!

Mientras buscaban una solución, el robot se acercaba más de lo debido. No se detenía.

-Muy bien. – el presi recobro la calma – Detengan los motores. Aborten la operación.

-Transmisión de señal de aborto confirmada. ¡No la acepta! ¡El sistema de comunicación no funciona! ¡Esta fuera de control! – grito el técnico alarmado.

-I-imposible. – susurro el presi.

Al ver que él [Jet Alone] se acercaba demasiado, la gente de la ventana se alejó, apoyándose en las paredes que no estaban en el camino del inmenso robot.

BROOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

El pie derecho del inmenso robot destrozo la cúpula. Por suerte no hubo ningún muerto.

BROOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

Pero no se detuvo. Siguió avanzando, destrozando el techo del edificio.

Misato, Ritsuko y Ramster también consiguieron evitar que el robot las aplastara, pero el polvo y los escombros llenaron el lugar con polvo, provocando muchas toses y casi asfixias.

-Cof cof. Ese robot es tan inútil como la persona que lo construyo. – comento Misato, mirando como el robot se alejaba.

-Concuerdo con usted. – dijo Ramster, también entre toses.

-¡Hay problemas con el comprensor! – grito uno de los técnicos - ¡Las barras de control no funcionan!

-¡Si sigue así el reactor explotara!

El presi tenía los ojos como platos y balbuceaba.

-N-no lo creo… N-no puede… Pasar eso… N-no está sucediendo… E-el [Jet Alone] está programado para reaccionar a cualquier situación de emergencia… No puede estar pasando…

-Pues ahora tenemos un problema. – la voz de Misato atrajo su atención – El reactor va a explotar. Debemos impedirlo.

-Debido a estas condiciones, solo nos queda esperar a que se detenga solo.

-¿Qué probabilidades ahí de que eso ocurra?

-Menos del 1%. Sería un milagro. – explico un técnico.

-Pues entonces será mejor hacer algo. Díganme como se le puede detener. – ordeno con voz autoritaria.

-Ya lo hemos intentado todo. – le dijo derrotado el presi.

-¡No! ¡Debe haber otro modo! – pensó durante varios segundos – Tal vez, ¿de modo manual? Dígame la contraseña.

-El programa de borrado es confidencial. No es mi decisión. No tengo esa autorización.

-Pues entonces consígala. – dijo con frialdad la peli purpura - ¡Hágalo ya!

El presidente, luego de mantenerle la mirada, cogió el teléfono y realizo varias llamadas, entre ellas al [Ministro de Defensa] del gobierno japonés. Luego de terminar las llamadas hablo.

Mientras todos los civiles eran evacuados poco a poco.

-Esto es increíble. Hay vidas en peligro y están más preocupados por cumplir con la burocracia. – comento enojado Ramster.

-Bien, entendido. - dijo finalmente el presi colgando el teléfono - Mandaran una autorización por escrito y podremos intervenir directamente.

-¡No hay tiempo! – grito indignada Misato - ¡El [Jet Alone] se dirige a Atsugi! – se mantuvo cayada al ver que el hombre no decía nada – Bah. A la mierda. Lo hare con mi propia autorización. Lléveme al puente de mando, ahora.

El hombre guardó silencio durante unos segundos antes de asentir derrotado. El resto de los representantes de [NERV], Ramster y Ritsuko, se miraron entre ellos.

-Como condición principal, todo lo referente a lo que pase de aquí en adelante quedara excluido del público. Les informaré de la situación actual.

-Bien. – acepto Misato.

Un par de hombres acompañaron a los de [NERV] para que Misato pudiera cambiarse a un traje especial para protegerse de la radiactividad.

XXXXXXXXXX

Una vez que le dieron el traje, procedió a cambiarse con teléfono en mano. Ritsuko y Ramster estaban con ella, claro que el anciano llevaba una venda en los ojos para no mirar.

-¿Hyuga? Ya hable con la gente de Atsugi, así que envía a las [Unidades 01 y 03] en configuración F. es una emergencia.

Por su parte, Ritsuko miraba seriamente a su amiga.

-Esto es imposible. Detén esto, señorita Misato. ¿Cómo piensas detenerlo? – le pregunto un preocupado Ramster.

-Con mis propias manos. – sonrió mientras empezaba a ponerse el traje.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mientras todo ocurría en la vieja Tokio, Shinji y Touji habían sido llamados con urgencia por [NERV]. Ambos se encontraban en el cochazo del deportista, que conducía raudo hacia los cuarteles. Debido a que estaba conduciendo, Shinji puso el manos libres para oír lo que les tenían que decir.

-*Shinji, Touji, aquí Hyuga.*

-Dinos, ¿qué ocurre? – pregunto Shinji.

-*¿Sabéis sobre el proyecto del [Jet Alone]?* - pregunto el técnico de gafas.

-Si. – contestaron al unísono.

-*Pues resulta que parece haber algún problema y el robot esta fuera de control. Lo peor es que su núcleo, que es un motor nuclear, está por explotar no se sabe cuándo, pero pronto. Debéis ir hasta Atsugi para poder detenerlo. Vuestros [Evangelions] están siendo llevados a los aviones para trasladarlos con rapidez. Daos prisa. Os esperare en el hangar de las aeronaves.*

-Entendido.

CLIK

Una vez terminada la conversación, Touji acelero, sobrepasando por mucho el límite de velocidad.

* * *

_**Afueras de Atsugi**_

El avión donde iba el [Evangelion 01] aterrizo para recoger a Misato. Una vez dentro volvió a despegar. Misato aprovecho para informar a ambos pilotos. Touji escuchaba todo a través del comunicador.

-Escuchadme bien los dos. El objetivo es el [Jet Alone]. Han calculado que la explosión será dentro de cinco minutos.

-*Entonces no podemos permitir que se acerque a la ciudad.*

-Exacto. Hyuga. – llamo al piloto, que resultó ser el castaño de gafas – Cuando suelten a los [EVAS], que ambas naves asciendan hasta estar a una distancia segura.

-Entendido.

-Shinji. Touji.

-¿Si?

-*¿Si?*

Corred hacia el objetivo. Shinji me llevara hasta su espalda y Touji detendrá su avance.

-*Espera un momento… ¡¿piensas entrar?! ¡Eso es un suicidio!* - grito enojado Touji.

-Es posible, pero no hay otra manera. No se le ocurrieron otra cosa que poner el control manual justo al lado del motor nuclear.

-*Aun así, es peligroso.*

-Tranquilo. Los [EVAS] pueden resistir esa explosión.

-*¡Que les den a los [EVAS]! ¡¿Y tú qué?! ¡¿No podría Shinji usar sus habilidades para llevar lejos al robot?!*

-Si lo envía a la atmosfera podría freír todo aparato electrónico. Si lo envía al mar lo contaminara. Solo podemos evitar que acabe explotando. Es lo único que puedo hacer. Si no lo hiciera, me sentiría culpable.

-*…*

-…

-Contacto visual con el objetivo. – informo Hyuga.

-Entendido. Shinji, Touji, vamos allá.

-*¡Si!*

-Bien.

Ambos aviones prepararon a los [Evangelions] para soltarlos. Descendieron hasta estar a la altura adecuada para evitar destrozarles las piernas. Misato iba agarrada a la mano derecha el [Evangelion 01].

PUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM

PUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM

Ambos [Evangelions] cayeron al suelo, derrapando debido a la velocidad del avión y a la que habían descendido. Una vez que recuperaron el equilibrio, empezaron a correr como posesos hacia el [Jet Alone].

-¡Quedan menos de cuatro minutos! ¡Apresuraos! – grito Misato.

Touji fue el primero en llegar debido a que era el que debía pararlo. El [Jet Alone] iba mucho más rápido que cuando empezó a moverse.

Nada más ponerse delante, Touji extendió sus brazos, entendiéndolo. Carro que, debido a la velocidad y fuerza, los pies de la [Unidad 03] se hundían en la tierra y le hizo irse para atrás. Shinji aprovecho para engancharlo por atrás y dejar que Misato cumpliera su parte.

La peli morada dejo la gigantesca mano del [EVA] y abrió la compuerta que daba acceso al control manual. Nada más abrirla pudo notar el increíble calor que salía de allí.

-Ufff, que calor. Esto es peor que el Sahara.

Camino rauda por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a una compuerta. Poniendo una clave la atravesó. Cuanto más caminaba hacia adentro, más calor hacía. Al llegar a la siguiente compuerta entro a la sala del control manual. Había grandes tuberías y un panel.

Empezó a teclear hasta que le salió una pantalla para que pusiera la contraseña para acceder.

_`Esperanza_`

Esa era la supuesta contraseña. Una vez introducida, un mensaje de error apareció. Su asombro era enorme. Lo intento dos veces más, pero el mensaje seguía saliendo.

-No hay duda. Lo han saboteado. – murmuro.

BROOOM

El robot se detuvo de repente, provocando que la sala se moviera bruscamente y Misato cayera de culo.

-Pero que…

-*¡Señorita Misato… - se oyó la voz del presidente - … el tiempo se acaba. ¡Debe irse ya!*

-… "Pues entonces deberé de hacerlo a la antigua."

Miro a toda la sala, observando unos grandes cilindros que conectaban con el motor. Se levantó y, con toda su fuerza, empezó a empujar una de ellas, apenas consiguiendo que se moviera.

-¡Muévete chatarra!

Por su parte, Shinji y Touji podían observar como del robot salían chorros de vapor por distintos sitios, anunciando la futura explosión.

-*¡Misato!* - gritaron ambos pilotos.

-*¡0.1 para punto crítico! ¡Va a explotar!* - escucho a uno de los técnicos.

Todos esperaban la inminente explosión del robot, y con ella la de Misato. A pesar de que la muerte estaba soplándole en la nuca, Misato siguió empujando. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que, de repente, todos los grandes cilindros empezaban a introducirse y la sala pasaba de estar roja por la alarma a verde de '_todo está bien'_.

En el exterior, Shinji y Touji suspiraban tranquilos al ver que el robot se desactivaba, sus barras de contención se introducían y dejaba de expulsar vapor para luego inclinarse levemente.

En la sala de control, el presidente miraba asombrado como dejaba de emitirse el mensaje de error y la explosión no sucedía.

-*¡Lo logro! ¡Presión interna disminuyendo! ¡Todo en orden!* – podía escuchar Misato a los técnicos gritar de felicidad.

-*Misato, ¿qué tal te encuentras? ¿Todo bien?* - le pregunto Shinji.

-*Eso, dinos.* - le dijo Touji.

-Estoy bien, pero esto es un asco.

-*Estamos felices de que estés bien.* - dijo Shinji con tono relajado.

-*¡la mar de felices! ¡Cuando volvamos nos iremos a tomar unas biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssss!*

(NA: birras es sinónimo de cerveza en mi pueblo)

-Genial. Eso espero, Touji. "Pero esto que ha pasado ya estaba arreglado por alguien." – pensó seriamente.

Misato salió del robot y subió de nuevo a la mano de Shinji. Una vez que llegaron a por Misato, esta fue llevada para limpiarse de la radiación mientras ambos [Evangelions] cogían al robot y lo llevaban de regreso.

* * *

_**Dos días después**_

En los cuarteles de [NERV], más precisamente en el despacho del [Comandante], Gendo estaba reunido con Ritsuko, Fuyutsuki y el jefe de la [Sección 2].

-Las limpiezas de las [Unidades 01 y 03] por la radiación han sido terminadas. Excepto por la [Capitán] Katsuragi, todo ha salido como estaba planeado. – informo Ritsuko.

-Bien hecho. – sonrió Gendo bajo sus guantes.

-Ahora que ya hemos acabado con la competencia podremos centrarnos en lo que debemos.

-Así es. ¿Qué tal la [Unidad 02]?

-Parece ser que no hay ningún problema.

-Bien.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mientras, en el instituto de Tokio 3, Shinji hablaba por teléfono con Asuka mientras sus compañeros iban al comedor para comprarse el almuerzo.

-*¿Sabotaje?* - pregunto la alemana por la otra línea.

-Así es. Misato lo sospecha y yo estoy seguro. El [Jet Alone] era una competencia bastante fuerte para [NERV], a pesar de que nunca podrían activar un [Campo AT].

-*Eso es cierto. ¿Crees que habría explotado?*

-Si. – afirmo sin duda – Creo que fue gracias a Misato que no exploto. Tengo la sensación de que iban a hacer explotar el [Jet Alone] cerca de la ciudad y así conseguir acabar con un golpe bien contundente. El que Misato se ofreciera para detenerlo fue algo que cambio sus planes. Parece ser que no quieren que Misato resulte herida o peor.

-*…parecen que no tienen escrúpulos…*

-Estamos hablando de [NERV] y [SEELE]. Los mismos que provocaron el [Segundo Impacto], a pesar de que [NERV] surgió después.

-*…*

-Por cierto, ¿qué tal el viaje?

-*Aburrido. No voy a negar que viajar en barco es agradable. El problema son sus tripulantes masculinos. – una leve sonrisa surgió en la cara de Shinji – Hace tiempo que hemos cruzado el [Canal de Panamá], por lo que en menos de dos semanas habremos llegado a Japón. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento.*

-¿?

-*Tengo la sensación de que seremos atacados. Y lo más seguro es que se trate de un angel.*

-Es una posibilidad. – entonces vio como sus compañeros se acercaban – Tengo que colgar. Nos vemos.

-*Hasta luego.*

CLIK

-¿Con quién hablabas Shinji? ¿Con tu amiga pelirroja? – pregunto Touji mientras se sentaba y empezaba a devorar.

-Así es.

-¿Por qué no nos enseñas una foto? ¿Acaso es fea? – le pregunto Kensuke,

-Jejeje. No. No lo es. Pero dentro de poco la conoceréis. Tened paciencia.

-Bah. La paciencia no es algo que yo tenga. Por mucho que digan que _'la paciencia es una virtud'_. – se encogió de hombros el de gafas – Por cierto, no me habéis contado lo que ocurrió con el [Jet Alone]. – les recrimino a ambos pilotos.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso? ¿Cómo es que siempre te enteras de todo? – pregunto asombrado Touji, con comida semi masticada en la boca.

-Touji, traga antes de hablar. – le recrimino Hikari.

Un poco sonrojado, Touji termino de comer para volver a hacer la misma pregunta.

-Eso es un secreto, mi buen amigo. – le contesto Kensuke mientras empujaba el puente de las gafas con aire misterioso.

-Tu…

-Bueno, eso no importa. [NERV] tiene un serio problema con la información. – hablo Shinji – Según me ha dicho Misato, los del proyecto del [Jet Alone] sabían mucho más de lo que debían, como el [Campo AT].

-Pues resulta muy graciosos, siendo [NERV] tan poderoso como es. – se burló Touji para seguir engullendo.

-¿Podía ser que este filtrando información a propósito? – pregunto Kensuke poniendo su mano en su barbilla, en podo pensante.

-No sé para que les serviría dejar que otros lean su información privada. Pero quien sabe. [NERV] es muy extraño.

-Oye, nos hemos desviado del tema. – dijo Kensuke – Aun no me habéis contestado a la pregunta.

Ambos pilotos suspiraron. Esperaban que el plan hubiera funcionado, pero con un amigo como el que tenían, difícil tarea seria. El dúo empezó a contarle la parte que ellos conocían y lo que sabía Misato.

-Vaya. Eso es bastante lógico. Librarte de la competencia saboteándola. – murmuro Kensuke – No es honorable, pero es efectivo. Se han cargado un proyecto de miles de millones de dólares y han dejado a los [Evangelions] como única arma contra nuestros enemigos. Una gran jugada. Y lo mejor es que nadie puede probar que alguien de [NERV] ha tenido que ver en dicho accidente. Debemos dar gracias a Misato por estar allí, sino a saber que hubiera podido pasar con una explosión como esa.

-Cierto.

* * *

_**Poco más de una semana después**_

Ha pasado poco más de una semanas desde el incidente con el [Jet Alone]. Shinji, como siempre, despertaba temprano, salía de su dormitorio y entrenaba la _[Fuerza]_, luego regresaba y hacia el desayuno para tres: el mismo, Misato y Pen-Pen. Hasta ese momento llego la normalidad de la mañana. Habitualmente Misato abriría la puerta corrediza y aparecería usando paños menores, con una mirada de total falta de sueño, iría al refrigerador y tomaría su habitual cerveza mañanera, pero hoy paso lo que Shinji nunca espero. Se abrió la puerta corrediza y apareció una Misato Katsuragi totalmente arreglada. Era la segunda vez que veían algo parecido, y obviamente no se acostumbraban.

-Debo salir hoy y no llegare en aproximadamente dos días. - explico Misato, notando la cara sorprendida de Shinji y de Pen-Pen - Están enviando la [Unidad 02] desde Alemania y debo custodiar ese envío, que incluye a la piloto.

-Ah. Cierto. Era por eso.

-¿Ya te lo dijo Asuka?

-Sep. Hace dos semanas. Supongo que iras en avión y volverás.

-Así es. Aterrizaremos en uno de los portaaviones. Dentro de dos días tengo que regresar para ordenar unos asuntos en [NERV]. Luego, como ya van a estar cerca de las costas, de puedes acompañarme.

-Estaré encantado. Hace demasiado que no veo a Asuka. "Estando en el mismo planeta y no estando de misión." – se recordó.

-Puedes invitar a tus amigos. - diciendo esto abrió la puerta - Cuida bien a Pen-Pen.

PLAC

-Creo que si sería buena idea invitar a Touji y Kensuke. Jejeje, seguro que Kensuke flipara mucho.

Luego de terminar de comerse el desayuno, el castaño cogió su mochila y fue rumbo al instituto. No hace falta contar que Kensuke prácticamente se le tiro encima cuando Shinji hablo sobre la propuesta de Misato. Touji tuvo que quitarlo de encima a la fuerza ya que no se despegaba. Al final ninguno de los dos puso objeciones, por lo que irían. No pasaba nada por no ir a clase un par de días.

XXXXXXXXXX

En otro lado del mundo, para ser precisos, en el Océano Pacifico, Misato finalmente había llegado al carguero _'Sobre el Arcoíris'_. El mar estaba en calma. La brisa del lugar era relajante. Ciertamente era un ambiente bastante tranquilo. Cualquier persona se hubiera tomado su rato para disfrutar de la agradable sensación que brindaba la naturaleza. Misato se dedicó a disfrutar de ello durante varios segundos, hasta que escucho una voz que hacía más de dos meses que no escuchaba.

-El mar es algo muy agradable cuando está en calma, ¿verdad?

Misato se giró suavemente para ver a Asuka. La pelirroja sonreía suavemente. El pelo lo tenía atado en una larga y bonita trenza. Iba vestida con unos jeans y una camisa veraniega con unas convers. Mirando levemente detrás de ella, podía notar como parte de los marineros la miraban con lujuria y algunas mujeres con envidia. Y tenían toda la razón, admitió Misato. Aun teniendo 17 años, Asuka era una hermosa señorita.

-Sin duda alguna eso es cierto. ¿Y tú nunca usas falda? – pregunto sonriéndole.

-No. La verdad es que nunca las he usado. Estoy bastante cómoda así.

-Oh vamos. Con el buen cuerpo que tienes no deberías esconderlo. – sonrió picara.

-Jejeje. Eso depende. A mí no me interesa estar rodeada de hombres que solo se fijan en el físico. Además, tengo la mente ocupada en otras cosas más importantes. – explico mientras se ponía a su lado.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Conseguir que la humanidad siga existiendo.

-… Tú sí que sabes cargarte los momentos. – comento con burla.

Eso solo provoco que la sonrisa de Asuka se ensanchara.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando. O así fue hasta que una voz conocida por ambas las sacara de sus pensamientos.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Misato. ¿Me extrañaste?

No muy lejos de ellas apareció Kaji, con su típico cigarro en mano y mirada hipnotizadora. La [Capitana] simplemente maldecía su mala suerte.

-Extrañaría más a una mierda de Pen-Pen en el bosque. – dijo fríamente.

-Ugh. Eso no ha sonado muy bien. – comento con fingida dolencia el castaño fumador – Por cierto, ¿dónde está el [Tercero]? Quiero conocer al piloto que derroto a los tres ángeles el solo sin haber sido preparado previamente.

-No lo traje hoy pero descuida, mañana lo traigo. – luego intercambio mirada entre la pelirroja y el hombre - ¿Lo ha intentado? – le pregunto a Asuka.

-Sep.

-¿Y?

-Bueno, ahora ya sabe lo que no debe hacer, o siquiera intentar.

Entonces la peli purpura miro al hombre con una ceja alzada. Este solo tenía una sonrisa nerviosa al recordar como lo había mandado a dormir al mínimo intento. Con los ojos abiertos con asombro, le cogió las manos a Asuka, que la miro un poco nerviosa.

-¡Enséñame a hacer lo que sea que le hicieras! – pidió con ojos brillantes.

-¿?

XXXXXXXXXX

Mientras, en el despacho de Gendo Ikari, el [Comandante] y [Sub comandante] se encontraban discutiendo sobre la prueba de dicho robot. No era nada bueno para sus planes que él [Jet Alone] tuviera éxito.

-Si. Ya hice los arreglos necesarios con el [Comité] para resolver ese problema. – decía Gendo por el teléfono - La carga abandono Algeciras, paso el [Canal de Panamá] y ahora cruza el Océano Pacifico. – y colgó.

-Kaji Ryoji trae el cargamento. - dijo Fuyutsuki - ¿Crees que sea seguro traerlo de esta manera? Un Ángel podría atacar.

-Por eso es que lo enviaros junto con la [Unidad 02]. Sería más fácil de esa manera. Dos pájaros de un tiro. - respondió fríamente Gendo.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente**_

Shinji, Kensuke, Touji y Misato se encontraban a bordo de un helicóptero, rumbo a la fragata donde se reunirían con Kaji y Asuka. Ambos amigos de Shinji se habían presentado temprano en su casa. Kensuke estaba tan nervioso que Shinji tuvo que calmarlo con la _[Fuerza] _durante el viaje en coche ya que Touji estaba por dejarlo en medio de la carretera.

-¡O te relajas o juro por lo más sagrado que te bajas aquí mismo! – le gritaba Touji.

-¡No puedo relajarme! ¡Me va a dar algo! – gritaba Kensuke desde el asiento trasero.

Shinji, que ya se había cansado de tanto griterío, se dio la vuelta en su asiento de copiloto y le cogió a Kensuke por el hombro.

-Relájate. – le susurro suavemente.

Para asombro de Touji, Kensuke se quedó como atontado, somnoliento. Con un suspiro cansado, Shinji volvió a colocarse correctamente. Touji no dijo nada, pero su asombro no salía de sí.

Una vez llegaron al aeropuerto más cercano a la costa, el trio se encontró con Misato. La peli purpura se mostró confundida al ver como ambos pilotos llevaban al chico con gafas en sus hombros.

-¿Debo preguntar?

Ambos solo negaron con la cabeza.

Luego se subieron a un helicóptero y salieron rumbo a la flota de la [ONU] en el Pacifico. Cuando estaban cerca de llegar, Kensuke pareció salir de su atontamiento. Al ver la flota estaba por volver a ponerse como si se hubiera tomado un Red Bull con galletas pero, con una sola mirada de Shinji, el castaño de gafas se relajó… algo.

-Increíble. Estoy subido en un [Helicóptero de Transporte MIL-55D]. ¡Nunca imagine subirme a uno! ¡Como adoro tener amigos pilotos! – decía mientras grababa con una cámara de última generación.

-¿Por qué no usas un móvil? Son más pequeños. – le dijo Touji.

-Puede que sí pero, no es comparable la cámara de un móvil con el de mi cámara. Tiene 18 mega pixeles, una apertura de F1.8 en gran Angulo, captura de video full HD de 1080p, sonido en estéreo y un gran zoom óptico de 42x. ¡Supera eso!

-…

-¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar? – pregunto Shinji.

-Ya hemos llegado. – sonrió Misato.

Los tres jóvenes se asomaron por la ventana derecha del helicóptero.

-¡Woooooooooooowwwwwwwwwww! ¡Hay la hostiaaaaaaaaaa! – grito Kensuke mientras empezara a grabar la gran flota de la [ONU].

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? – pregunto Touji confuso.

-¡¿Por qué tanto escándalo?! ¡No sabes lo que hay en esa flota! ¡Dos portaaviones, en uno va la [Unidad Evangelion 02], cuatro cruceros de combate, tres destructores, tres fragatas, dos corbetas, cuatro lanchas rápidas de ataque y, por lo que se, tres submarinos! ¡Menuda pedazo de flota!

-Olvídalo, solo no hagas mayor escándalo. - respondió Shinji con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tiene de grandiosas unas naves? Solo míralas. No sé cómo es posible que sigan flotando, son unas antigüedades [Pre Segundo Impacto]. - dijo Touji sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-Creo que no debiste hacer eso Touji. - susurro Shinji, esperando la reacción de Kensuke.

-¡¿Antigüedades?! ¡Sobrevivieron al [Segundo Impacto] como tú has dicho! ¡Son el mejor ejemplo de ingeniería humana luego de los [EVAS]! ¡Los mejores barcos de las [Naciones Unidas]! ¡Un poco de respeto!

-¿Y las nuevas naves? – pregunto desinteresadamente el deportista.

-Aún no están terminadas debido a los grandes avances científicos que ha habido en los últimos años como el Wifi, la fibra óptica y demás. ¡No están listas!

Al escuchar como Kensuke se alteraba, al final Shinji acabo por _'relajarlo' _ de nuevo, lo que causo que los demás le agradecieran, incluido el piloto del helicóptero.

Finalmente el helicóptero aterrizo en el portaaviones que llevaba a la [Unidad Evangelion 02]. El primero en bajar fue Shinji quien disfrutaba de la suave brisa y el sol del lugar, pero algo lo tenía un poco alterado. Podía notarlo en la _[Fuerza]_. Algo grande y poderoso se acercaba a la flota.

-¿Puedo ir a dar una vuelta alrededor? Necesito estirar mis piernas. - pregunto Shinji.

-Claro, no te alejes mucho. - respondió la mujer.

Diciendo esto, Shinji pasó a través de una enorme cantidad de soldados presentes, descubriendo un lugar que estaba en la orilla del barco bastante abandonado. Se apoyó en el barandal mirando el gran y ancho mar, mientras se disponía a concentrarse en la extraña presencia que sentía en ese momento.

-"Sin duda es una presencia de un Ángel, pero es bastante pequeña. Parece ser que aún está bastante lejos. Será mejor que avise al capitán de la flota, aunque seguro que Asuka ya lo habrá hecho."

XXXXXXXXXX

Entretanto Touji y Kensuke bajaban del helicóptero. El primero algo torpe, dejando caer su gorra debido al fuerte viento que pasaba por el lugar. Sin dudarlo y aún muy torpe por estar adormecido lo siguió, mientras Kensuke no le prestaba atención, tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, o que filmar. Uno de sus sueños final se hacía realidad, obviamente lo disfrutaba al máximo.

-Increíble… Es simplemente increíble… ¡Esto es la leche! ¡Estoy tan feliz que creo que voy a llorar! – gritaba extasiado mientras grababa los cazas y la cubierta del portaaviones.

Mientras Misato los seguía algo avergonzada.

No muy lejos de donde estaba el trio, Asuka los observaba. Dándose la vuelta, empezó a bajar y atravesar los pasillos para reunirse con el trio. Mientras caminaba pudo ver a Kaji con un maletín. Lo tenía semi abierto, por lo que pudo ver su contenido.

-Ya decía yo que había otra razón para venir en este viaje. – dijo la alemana, provocando que Kaji cerrara de golpe el maletín y le apuntara con una pistola.

-¿Qué has visto? – dijo serio.

-Solo te diré una cosa Kaji Ryoji. Tú, yo y Shinji tenemos el mismo objetivo.

-¿Y cuál es? – pregunto serio el agente mientras seguía apuntándole.

-Que [SEELE] o [NERV] no consigan el [Tercer Impacto].

Kaji se quedó shockeado. Eso era algo que no se esperaba por parte de la pelirroja. Asuka solo siguió caminando para reunirse con el trio.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mientras Shinji volvía con el grupo, Asuka y Kaji aparecían atravesando una escotilla, acercándose al trio. El agente miraba fijamente a Asuka, la cual parecía no incomodarse por al seria y fija mirada.

Cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca, Asuka pudo ver como Touji corría detrás de su gorra. El castaño deportista parecía no estar muy espabilado porque estaba corriendo hacia la borda, intentando coger su gorra. Por suerte se dio cuenta a tiempo en parte por los gritos de los tripulantes del portaaviones. La risa fue como empezó a llorar cómicamente al ver su gorra alejarse volando. Pero esas lagrimas pasaron a sorpresa al ver como dicha gorra se paraba en el aire, suspendida, y luego iba volviendo a el poco a poco hasta tenerla de vuelta en sus manos.

-Yo he visto algo parecido antes… - susurro.

Dándose la vuelta rápidamente para darle las gracias a su amigo Shinji, se sorprendió enormemente al ver a una hermosa pelirroja de ojos azules mirándole con seriedad. Un leve sonrojo llego a su cara al observarla.

-"Pero, ¿quién es este bellezón?"

-Oh Asuka, ya has llegado.

La voz de Misato lo saco de sus pensamientos. Miro en dirección a donde estaba la peli morada para encontrarse a Kensuke mirando con ojos y boca abiertos a lo máximo, pero con la cámara apuntando a Asuka.

-Veo que ya la conoces, al menos en persona. – sonrió Misato – Touji, ella es Asuka Zeppelin Soryu, piloto de la [Unidad Evangelion 02]. Asuka, él es Touji Suzuhara, piloto de la [Unidad Evangelion 03].

-Un gusto conocerte. – sonrió Asuka, haciendo una leve reverencia.

El sonrojo de ambos castaños aumento al ver la hermosa sonrisa de la pelirroja.

-Él es Kaji Ryoji, mi "compañero" de viaje. – presento Asuka.

El agente dejo su mirada seria para pasar a su actitud alegre de siempre.

-Un gusto conocer al piloto del [Evangelion 03]. – dijo Kaji mientras estrechaba la mano de Touji.

-U-un placer.

-Bueno, parece que ya todos os conocéis. – sonrió alegre Misato - ¿No es así, Shinji? – le pregunto, mirándole de reojo.

El castaño prácticamente acababa de llegar.

-Así es Misato. Un gusto, señor Kaji. – luego miro a la alemana, que le sonreía muy alegre – Un gusto volver a verte, Asuka. – le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo, que era devuelto con gusto por la alemana.

* * *

Bueno, he decidido hacer un pequeño cambio. Cuando veáis esto XXXXXXXXXX es porque he cambiado de escena dentro de un escenario y/o fecha.


	14. Juntos de nuevo

Ni Evangelion ni Star Wars me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Edge Maverick: jejeje, fanservice habrá poco, sorry. En cuanto a la onomatopeya, ya la tengo apuntada para el futuro. Gracias XD.

Zafir09: tienes razón en lo dicho. Kaji poco a poco ira confiando.

VectorPrime: gracias. Me alegra saber que este fic consigue nuevos seguidores. Veo que el desarrollo de Asuka y Shinji va por buen camino. Pido paciencia. Ya tengo algo pensado en cuanto al romance.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría T.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios

-"pensamientos"

-*conversaciones por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[_Habilidades de la Fuerza_]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 13:

**JUNTOS DE NUEVO**

* * *

Shinji, Asuka, Misato y el resto del grupo fue hasta el puesto de mando donde se encontraba el [Capitán] de la flota. El hombre de unos sesenta años con bigote estaba hastiado. No le agradaba para nada su misión actual y menos aún que un montón de _'niños'_ fueran hasta su flota para dar por saco. Misato, como la líder del grupo, le enseño su credencial al hombre.

-Pensé que usted acompañaba a un grupo de Boy Scouts, pero parece que me equivoque. – dijo el [Capitán] al ver su credencial de [NERV].

-Gracias por su comprensión, [Capitán].

-Ni lo mencione. Gracias a usted por hacerme cuidar a aun más niños. – dijo con tono firme, pero se podía apreciar el sarcasmo.

-"Si será idiota el tío. ¡Nosotros peleamos para salvarles el culo!" – pensó enfadado Touji, luego miro a Kensuke, que estaba como idiota grabando todo – "Aunque si lo ves es entendible."

-Apreciamos su colaboración con el transporte de la [Unidad Evangelion 02]. – la mujer abrió un archivo y saco varios documentos, los cuales extendió al hombre – Aquí están las especificaciones para el enchufe de energía de emergencia.

Una vez que leyó los documentos miro de nuevo a Misato.

-No he escuchado ninguna petición de transportar "esa" muñeca en el mar.

-Véalo como un respaldo en caso de emergencia.

-Para esas emergencias es por la que nosotros, la [Flota del Pacifico], la estamos escoltando. – la voz del hombre sonaba seria y molesta - ¿Cuándo se volvieron las [Naciones Unidas] un servicio de entrega? – le pregunto al [Teniente], que estaba detrás suyo.

-Creo que justo después de que "cierta" organización fue fundada. – le respondió.

-Esta es una escolta masiva para resguardar a un simple juguete. Toda la [Flota del Pacifico] está siendo movilizada.

-Considere, [Capitán], que ese juguete es con el que combatimos a los Ángeles y con la que mantenemos a la Humanidad con vida. Considerando su importancia, lo que están haciendo es muy importante. Sin ese juguete, ninguno estaría aquí. – le dijo Asuka con total seriedad.

Misato sonrió alegre al ver que él [Capitán] de la flota se había quedado cayado. Entonces le extendió otro documento.

-Bueno, por favor, firme estos formularios.

-Aun no.

Ante la negativa del [Capitán], Misato agrio el gesto. Un tic le apareció en la ceja derecha. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Por su parte el [Capitán] siguió hablando.

-Según la petición de [NERV-Alemania] tanto la [Unidad 02] como su piloto están bajo el mando de esta flota. - Shinji miro a Asuka, la cual solo se encogió de hombros. – ¡No le permitiré hacer lo que quiera!

Misato respiro profundamente.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo entregara el mando?

-Después de descargarlo en Shin-Yokosuka. Estando en el mar seguimos a cargo. Siga nuestras órdenes sin hacer preguntas.

-Entendido. Sin embargo, en caso de emergencia, por favor no olvide que [NERV] tiene la autoridad. – sonrió desafiante.

-Sonó casi como Ritsuko. – le dijo Shinji a Touji, el cual asintió divertido.

-Tan diplomática como siempre Misato. – sonrió Kaji.

-¡Tu calla! – le grito.

Luego de terminar la "reunión" con el [Capitán], el grupo salió del puesto de mando, rumbo a un ascensor que los bajaría hasta una sala donde podrían comer y beber. Lo malo era que dicho ascensor era bastante pequeño. Lo curioso es que se dieron cuenta de eso una vez que las puertas se cerraron. Se encontraban bastante apretados.

-¡No hagas nada pervertido! – le grito Misato al hombre de cola de caballo.

-No estoy haciendo nada. – se defendió el hombre mientras el ascensor se movía.

Asuka le echo una mirada filosa a Shinji, que se encontraba pegado a ella. El castaño se asustó ante la mirada. Touji y Kensuke se encontraban en el otro lado del ascensor. El castaño claro de gafas aun grabando con su cámara.

Luego del "agradable" viaje en ascensor, el sextete consigue llegar hasta la sala. Cada uno cogió un plato de comida y una bebida que había en un mostrador. Luego se sentaron en una gran mesa. Kaji se encontraba en una esquina, a su lado se encontraba Asuka, y en frente Misato. Shinji se encontraba al otro lado de Asuka, mientras Touji y Kensuke estaban enfrente de Asuka y Shinji.

-Dime Misato, ¿sales con alguien? – pregunto Kaji.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. – respondió con frialdad.

-Tan fría como siempre. – entonces miro a Shinji - Shinji, tengo entendido que vives donde Katsuragi. Dime una cosa, ¿aún es tan ardiente en la cama? - pregunto desvergonzadamente.

La reacción no se hizo esperar. Touji, Kensuke y Misato quedaron con la boca abierta y los brazos paralizados de la impresión de la pregunta. Asuka miraba interrogante a Kaji. No se esperaba que empezaran a charlar con una pregunta como esa.

-Si se refiere a que aún ronca como morsa haciendo gárgaras con navajas, entonces sí. – respondió mientras comía.

Misato se cayó de la silla por la respuesta, y Kaji comenzó a reírse sin parar. Asuka sonrió mientras seguía comiento. Touji y Kensuke también se descojonaron de la risa. La peli morada miro a Shinji de forma matadora, el cual solo le sonrió.

-"Eso seguro que fue por entrar al baño sin permiso el otro día mientras se estaba duchando." – pensó la mujer.

-Así que sabe mi nombre. – le dijo Shinji.

-Sep. Eres bastante famoso. Además de ser amigo de Asuka. Por lo que he visto también tienes las mismas habilidades.

-Así es, aunque ella es mejor que yo en el manejo del sable.

-Entonces ella es mejor en lo físico y tú en lo espiritual, por decirlo de alguna manera, ¿no?

-Si. Podríamos decir que es así.

-Ya veo. Bueno… - Kaji se levanta de la mesa – Nos vemos después.

XXXXXXXXXX

Luego de terminar de comer, y que Kaji se fuera, Misato y los cuatro jóvenes salieron de la sala y estuvieron dando vueltas por el barco.

-Ese [Capitán] es un arrogante. – comento Touji.

-Es un hombre orgulloso. No puede evitar decir ironías y sarcasmos. – dijo Misato.

-En cuanto a Kaji… parece un vividor follador.

El comentario de Touji enfado a Misato porque le hizo recordar a ese hombre.

-¡Ese idiota! ¡Siempre ha sido así! ¡El muy gilipollas!

Shinji vio de reojo a Asuka, que se encontraba apoyada en la pared de uno de los pasillos.

-Si me disculpáis. – se disculpó Shinji mientras se separaba del grupo y caminaba hacia la pelirroja.

-¿Vosotros creéis que están juntos? – pregunto Kensuke.

-Pues no sabría decirte. Shinji me ha dicho que tienen una relación de hermandad. Pero…

-Oh. Entiendo.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shinji y Asuka habían ido hasta un helicóptero, el cual cogieron para ir al barco carguero que llevaba a la [Unidad 02].

-¿Qué tal tu tiempo en Alemania? – pregunto el castaño.

-Bastante bien. Ha sido entretenido. Conocí al ex esposo de mi madre y su familia. He de decir que fueron desagradables, salvo por sus dos hijos. Nada más saber que estaba viva fueron hasta los cuarteles para llevarme con ellos. Al parecer el señor Langley quería quedarse con los bienes de mi madre a través de mí. Claro que lo he evitado.

-¿Y qué tal con el [EVA]?

-…

Durante varios segundos la alemana no respondió. Se quedó mirando al carguero, más específicamente a la manta que tapaba al [EVA].

-Ha sido extraño. Después de trece años volver a oírla. El saber que está ahí dentro es algo extraño. Cada vez que subo al [Evangelion] siento que estoy con ella. Que me abraza. Sinceramente me da miedo que me vuelva dependiente de ello.

Shinji le cogió la mano y le dio un suave apretón.

-Se lo que sientes. Pero debemos ser fuertes. Tenemos una misión que cumplir. Bueno, en realidad dos.

Asuka sonrió y le devolvió el apretón.

La primera misión era la que le encargaron el [Consejo Jedi]. Detener a los Ángeles, [NERV] y [SEELE] y llevar a los culpables ante la justicia de la Tierra. La segunda misión era la de liberar las almas de sus madres de los [Evangelions] cuando acabaran la primera misión.

Una vez que bajaron del helicóptero, caminaron hasta la manta. Entonces Asuka la levanto y Shinji miro dentro. Sería la primera vez que miraría la [Unidad 02].

-Roja. Es roja. Como tu pelo.

-Así es.

La [Unidad] estaba en una gran piscina, con sujeciones y grandes cables. Medio cuerpo estaba hundido en el agua. Shinji bajo y camino por un camino flotante hasta subir a la [Unidad]. No solo era diferente por el color. Esa [Unidad] tenía cuatro ojos, lo cual le extraño un poco.

-¿Y qué tal la conduces? – pregunto.

-Bastante bien. Suelo mantener mi sincronización al 100%. Practico bastante el aumento y disminución de la sincronización a gran velocidad para evitar graves daños.

-Entiendo. Entonces…

En ese momento, Shinji no pudo seguir hablando. No solo Shinji se puso serio, Asuka también se había puesto seria.

-¿Lo sientes?

-Si. Está muy cerca. ¿Cómo se ha óvido tan rápido? Cuando he llegado aquí con Misato y los demás aún estaba muy lejos.

-Extraño. ¿Seguro que pueden sentirnos?

-Ya me sintieron antes. Supongo que por eso se ha dado prisa en llegar. – saco su móvil y marco un numero – Misato.

-*¿Shinji? ¿Dónde estáis?*

-Donde el [EVA 02]. Escucha atentamente, un Ángel se acerca por el Este. Avisad a todos.

-*… ¿seguro?*

-Si. Completamente.

-*Entiendo. Avisare al [Capitán]. Gracias por el aviso.*

-El Ángel.

Asuka y Shinji salieron de la piscina y corrieron hasta la borda del carguero, mirando para todos lados.

-¿Dónde estás? - se preguntó Shinji en voz baja.

XXXXXXXXXX

Durante un par de minutos no pasó nada, hasta que…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

El barco que estaba más atrasado y al Este exploto. Pocos segundos después otro barco exploto.

Una alarma sonó en todos los barcos, alertándolos.

-_Todas las naves, verifiquen distancia entre ustedes y apliquen maniobras evasivas_

-Reporten situación. - pidió el [Teniente]

-*El _'Clinbi'_ se hunde. El _'Titus Andronicus'_ no ha confirmado objetivo.*

-Mierda, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? – se preguntó el [Capitán].

-¡Hola! ¡Servicio de asistencia [NERV]! – entro Misato.

-¡Márchese de aquí! ¡Esto es una batalla! ¡No se permite el personal no autorizado!

Misato puso una sonrisa desafiante.

-Es solo mi humilde opinión y la de dos de mis pilotos pero, estamos 100% seguros de que es un Ángel.

Pero el [Capitán] y el [Teniente] la ignoraron.

-¡Todas las naves, fuego!

BANG BANG BANG BANG

Entonces empezaron a disparar al Ángel. Lo único que se podía ver era una gigantesca sombra en el mar moviéndose a una rapidez increíblemente rápida para su tamaño.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Esta flota no podrá sola. – comento Shinji.

-Pues entonces me toca a mí actuar.

Asuka se dio la vuelta y corrió dentro del carguero mientras Shinji seguía observando la gigantesca sombra.

XXXXXXXXXX

En el barco donde se encontraban Misato, Touji y Kensuke, observaban los barcos explotar y la sombra del Ángel acuático.

-El Ángel. - dijo Misato notando la explosión de un par de barcos cercanos.

-¡Entonces hay que ir a buscar a Shinji para decirle! - grito Kensuke preparándose para ir corriendo a buscarlo.

-Él ya lo sabe. - anuncio Touji – Tsk. Que mierda que no tenga mi [EVA] para ir a ayudar.

-Te sería casi imposible. No tenemos el equipamiento para luchar en el agua. – le dijo Misato – Solo podemos quedarnos a observar y esperar que Shinji y Asuka acaben con el Ángel.

XXXXXXXXXX

Asuka se había cambiado a su traje de conexión. Era rojo y se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, mostrando su gran figura. Una vez lista y con los [Clips Nerviosos A-10] puestos se subió al [Evangelion].

-_Mensaje del 'Othello': la [Unidad 02] ha sido activada._

Asuka empezó a escuchar voces a través del intercomunicador.

-*¡No! ¡Detengan la activación!* – grito el [Capitán] al ver la [Unidad] incorporarse.

-*¡No escuches a este inútil Asuka!* - le grito Misato quitándole el micrófono.

-*¡¿Cómo?!* - le quito el micrófono y la sujeto por la cabeza - *¡Niña, tanto el [EVA] como tu estáis bajo nuestro mando! ¡No os dejare hacer lo que queráis!*

Misato se soltó de su agarre y agarro el micrófono, empezando una lucha por ver quién se lo quedaba.

-*¡¿De que estas hablando?! ¡¿A quién le importan los procedimientos en un momento como este?!*

La pobre pelirroja se estaba cansando de tanto grito. Miro a Shinji y bajo su mano para que el castaño subiera. Entonces el [Evangelion 02] se puso de pie buscando al Ángel. Busco con la mirada el portaaviones y, usando la _[Fuerza]_ dio un gran salto. Todos se aterraron al ver la [Unidad] roja caer sobre el gigantesco barco. Una vez que cogió el equilibrio dejo a Shinji en el suelo y se insertó el cable de energía sobre la espalda de su unidad.

-Ahí viene. – murmuro mientras sacaba el [Cuchillo Progresivo].

El Ángel se dirigía rápidamente debajo del agua con las intenciones de atacar, tomo velocidad y dio un gran salto para atacar al EVA.

El sexto ángel, Gaghiel, es un gigantesco ser acuático ictiforme con una gran mandíbula llena de afilados dientes. Su longitud es considerable, siendo de mayor extensión que un portaaviones grande, y su cuerpo tiene tonos sepia y marcas rojas. Posee una pequeña cara similar a la de Sachiel en su frente, y su núcleo se encuentra en el fondo de su garganta. Es extremadamente fuerte y veloz, y puede usar sus aletas para dañar los barcos. Al contrario que sus predecesores, no genera un campo AT visible.

PUUUM

El Ángel cayó sobre el [EVA], destrozando la cubierta y la pista de aterrizaje del portaaviones. El pobre Kensuke se lamentaba ante tanto avión destrozado. Shinji había conseguido agarrarse a algo para evitar caer por la borda.

El impacto fue tan grande que Asuka perdió el [Cuchillo Progresivo]. Lo que no se espero es que el Ángel moviera su cola de modo que ambos cayeron al agua.

SPLASH

Misato, al ver como el Ángel y el [EVA] se perdían en las profundidades, cogió rápidamente el micrófono y hablo.

-*¡Asuka, no puedes combatir bajo el agua con la [Equipamiento Tipo B]!*

-Ya lo sé. No estaba previsto que me tirara al agua.

El [Evangelion 02] estaba siendo llevado con gran rapidez hacia el fondo marino. En dicho fondo se podían ver los restos de alguna antigua ciudad, ahora sumergida después del [Segundo Impacto].

Pero el Ángel no solo lo estrello con fuerza contra la ciudad del fondo marino, sino que también arrastro al [Evangelion] por gran parte de la ciudad, destrozando los edificios que aún se mantenían en pie.

Misato observaba como el [Cable Umbilical] que conectaba con el [Evangelion] se perdía y perdía en el océano.

-*¿Cuánto cable queda?* - pregunto viendo como empezaba a quedarse sin cable.

-*Quedan mil doscientos metros antes de que llegue a su limite.* - le informo el [Teniente].

Asuka escuchaba la conversación mientras pensaba en como parar al Ángel. Por el momento le era imposible debido a la gran velocidad con la que buceaba.

CLAN

El cable llego a su límite de longitud. Debido a eso el portaaviones se hundió levemente y el Ángel se vio obligado a soltar al [EVA]. Por desgracia también salió de su campo de visión. Misato también se encontraba pensando un plan, pero un grito de Kensuke, que miraba una parte de la cubierta, la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Un YAK-38BIS! – grito el de gafas.

En la cubierta había un caza de combate, pero un sujeto familiar estaba sentado en el asiento detrás del piloto.

-*Hey, Katsuragi.*

-*¿Kaji?* - pregunto Misato confundida al ver a su ex novio subirse a ese avión.

-*Lo lamento Katsuragi, debo hacer una entrega, así que me voy.* - grito desde la cabina mientras se ponía el casco, rápidamente el avión se encendió y despego.

-*Escapo.* - murmuro asombrado Touji por la cobardía del hombre.

-*Cobarde.* - susurro totalmente indignada y decepcionada.

Asuka escuchaba todo en silencio. Sabía que llevaba Kaji y a quien se lo entregaría, pero conocía los planes de Kaji. Debían arriesgar si querían que la misión fuera un completo éxito. Miro a su alrededor. Al no ver al Ángel se concentró en sentirlo. Eso fue algo extraño. Podía sentir un poder enorme si se concentraba en él. Nunca antes había sentido nada igual, ni siquiera en el [Evangelion]. Decidió quedarse quieta, esperando a que la atacara.

Notando la nueva situación de la [Unidad 02], el Ángel se dirigió inmediatamente en contra su oponente. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a ella, abrió su boca, dejando ver una gran hilera de dientes. Lo que Asuka pudo observar fue el núcleo del ángel, que estaba en su garganta.

-"Ya te tengo."

La pelirroja estiro las extremidades del [Evangelion] para evitar que se lo comiera, pero la gran velocidad del Ángel era una gran molestia ya que el agua la empujaba hacia dentro. No quería ser devorada. La boca estaba tan cerrada que los dientes estaban a milímetros de clavarse en el [Evangelion].

-"Mama, necesito ayuda para mantener la boca abierta con tres extremidades."

-_Entiendo lo que quieres hacer. Bien, adelante._

Los ojos del [Evangelion] brillaron. Entonces, con una gran fuerza, el robot abrió la boca por completo, hasta quedarse totalmente erguido, pero el Ángel no se quedó parado. Aumento la velocidad e intento cerrar su boca. A pesar de ello Asuka apunto con su brazo izquierdo al núcleo. El no tener las cuatro extremidades manteniendo abierta la boca hizo que se agachara, pero no lo suficiente como para que se le clavaran los dientes del Ángel.

Entonces Asuka hizo su movimiento. Empezó a cerrar la mano, apuntando al núcleo. El Ángel grito de dolor. Asuka siguió cerrando su mano. Cuanto más la cerraba más agrietado se volvía el núcleo del Ángel. La pelirroja estaba destruyendo el núcleo con la _[Fuerza]_. Asuka cerró su mano hasta hacerla un puño.

CRASH

El núcleo del ángel se encogió y agrieto hasta tal punto que acabo destrozándose en pequeños trocitos.

BOOOM

Por consiguiente el Ángel exploto. La explosión fue tan grande que llego hasta la superficie, en la cual pudieron ver una enorme cruz morada y al [Evangelion] rojo volando por los aires hasta caer al océano de nuevo.

Shinji observaba desde un lugar seguro a la [Unidad] roja, suspirando al ver que se encontraba en perfecto estado y nadando hacia el portaaviones. Se sujetó al ver que la [Unidad] iba a subir a bordo. Tal y como pensaba, la [unidad] subió, tirando los pocos cazas que quedaban al mar. Una vez a bordo, Asuka tumbo boca abajo a la [Unidad] y abrió la capsula, suspirando de cansancio mientras entrecerraba los ojos por la luz solar.

-Parece que no te ha ido tan mal en tu primera pelea.

La voz de Shinji al lado de la cabeza del [Evangelion] llamo su atención.

-Luchar bajo el agua no estaba en mis planes. – sonrió Asuka mientras bajaba de la nuca de su [Evangelion] – Pero he de decir que ha sido extraño enfrentarse a los Ángeles. Cuando me concentre en el sentí algo perturbador. – le dijo con seriedad.

-Lo sé. Los Ángeles son criaturas extrañas. Vin no ha conseguido más información de la que aquí tienen.

-Yo me pregunto si el Ángel se sintió atraído por el [Evangelion] o por Adam.

-Posiblemente por Adam. Es a quien realmente buscan. – Shinji fijo su vista en el horizonte, donde estaba Japón – Y parece que ahora Gendo poseerá a Adam. Las piezas de su plan empiezan a encajar.

XXXXXXXXXX

En los cuarteles de [NERV-Japón], más precisamente en el despacho de Gendo Ikari, se encontraban tres hombres. Los dos mandamases de [NERV] y Kaji. Han pasado dos horas desde que el hombre de coleta dejo la [Flota del Pacifico] y viajo hasta [NERV] en avión.

-Bueno, ese viaje fue algo agitado. – sonrió mientras dejaba un maletín bastante grande, pero no lo suficiente como para necesitar dos manos o ruedas, en la mesa de Gendo – Seguro que fue por causa de esto. Ya se ha restaurado hasta esta etapa. Esta sujeto en bakelita sólida, pero le puedo asegurar al 100% de que está vivo.

Gendo abrió el maletín y miro lo que estaba dentro. En medio del maletín había un ser muy pequeño en forma de embrión. Estaba rodeado por una caja de bakelita sólida, tal y como había dicho Kaji. Esa caja estaba rodeada por almohadilla para que, si el maletín sufría golpes, estos no afectaran al ser que había dentro.

-Es la llave del [Proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana], ¿no es así? – pregunto el agente.

-Si. Este es el primer ser humano… - respondió Gendo – … Adam. – sonrió mirando al agente.

XXXXXXXXXX

Luego de la lucha contra el Ángel, Misato se llevó a Touji, Shinji y Kensuke de vuelta a tierra. Asuka y Shinji se despidieron, prometiéndose llamarse luego. El día siguiente, sobre las dos de la noche, la flota llego a puerto. Allí descargaron a la [Unidad 02] y se la llevaron rumbo a los cuarteles de [NERV]. La pelirroja tuvo que quedarse en los cuarteles por todo el follón del papeleo junto a Misato.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente**_

La mañana de ese día, en el instituto, se encontraban Touji, Kensuke y Shinji hablando sobre los acontecimientos de ayer, cerca de sus pupitres.

-¡Atención, profesor entrando al aula! – informo Hikari, por lo que todos sus compañeros saludaron al profesor y se sentaron en sus respectivos pupitres.

-Buenos días estudiantes. Hoy ha llegado una nueva estudiante procedente de Alemania. Espero que la tratéis bien. Por favor, pasa.

La puerta corrediza del aula se abrió, dejando paso a Asuka (recordad que el uniforme es el que aparece en Neon Genesis Evangelion: Gakuen Datenroku).

Los chicos abrieron los ojos a tope mientras soltaban silbidos y exclamaciones sobre la belleza y hermosura de la pelirroja, que llevaba su cabello suelto. La mayoría de las chicas tenían una mezcla de admiración y envidia. Hikari sonrió a su nueva compañera, ya con la idea de hacerse su amiga. Por su parte Rei miro a la pelirroja de reojo, examinándola, para volver su vista a la ventana. Asuka camino hasta mitad de la pizarra, dándose la vuelta mientras escribía su nombre, gesto que aprovecharon algunos chicos para mirarle el trasero y las piernas.

-Mucho gusto, soy Asuka Zeppelin Soryu. - dijo la pelirroja presentándose ante el salón con una sonrisa.

Los chicos se sonrojaron, Shinji solo sonrió con lastima mientras veía a sus compañeros de clase.

-Bien señorita Soryu. Ya que me han informado que conoce a Ikari desde hace años, siéntese a su lado. – le informo el profesor.

La pelirroja localizo a su amigo y camino hasta sentarse en el pupitre de al lado. Casi todos, salvo Touji y Kensuke, se asombraron al saber la relación del castaño y la pelirroja. Las clases transcurrieron con la mayor normalidad posible, siempre y cuando quitemos a los compañeros de Shinji que se quedaban observando a la pelirroja con cara de monos salidos. La alemana parecía siquiera notar las miradas lujuriosas o las que estaban cargadas de envidia. Claro que era normal.

En Japón la media de mujeres tablaplanchar era muy alta, por lo que había pocas que tuvieran grandes pechos naturales. Asuka les ganaba en eso. Otra cosa era el color de pelo y ojos. Las japonesas suelen tenerlo castaño o negro natural y los ojos también oscuros. Nada comparable al cabello pelirrojo fuego o los ojos azul cielo de la alemana. Por último la altura. Los japoneses suelen ser de media más bajos que los occidentales, por lo que Asuka era más alta que todas sus compañeras, e incluso igualaba a alguno de sus compañeros.

Cuando sonó el cambio de clases, la gran mayoría le salto encima a la pelirroja, que se vio un poco abrumada por tanta expectación, cosa que provoco la risa del trio KST. La pelirroja contesto a algunas de las preguntas, quitando las privadas. Por suerte alguien salió en su rescate.

-Haber, quitaos todos. Dejad de agobiarla y dejadle respirar.

Hikari, con toda su autoridad como delegada, aparto a los chismosos de la pelirroja, lo cual agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Hola, mi nombre es Hikari Horaki, delegada de esta clase. Si necesitas alguna cosa o tienes alguna pregunta solo pídeme ayuda.

-Gracias por tu ofrecimiento. – agradeció la alemana.

Durante el recreo Asuka fue acompañada por Shinji y compañía hasta la cafetería del instituto, donde compraban algunos su almuerzo.

Touji, Kensuke, Hikari y Rei se encontraban apartados, esperando a que Shinji y Asuka terminaran de comprar lo suyo. Una vez que eligieron sus almuerzos empezaron a caminar hacia el cuarteto. Lo que ninguno espero era que un grupo de chicos se les cruzaran. Se trataba de un grupo de chicos bastante altos y fuertes. Apenas les sacaban varios centímetros a Shinji, aunque su físico era más que notable. Eran los típicos _'yo aquí soy el más guapo, fuerte y popular y hago lo que me da la gana'_.

-Oye guapa, ¿quieres venir con nosotros? – pregunto el líder.

-Lo siento, pero estoy con alguien. – respondió seria.

No le gustaban ese tipo de personas.

-¿Con este renacuajo? ¡Jajaja! – los chicos empezaron a reírse como idiotas al ver a su líder reírse – Deja a ese enano y vente con un hombre de verdad. – sonrió arrogante.

-¿Un hombre de verdad? – pregunto curiosa para luego mirar a todos lados - ¿Y dónde está?

Claramente Asuka se estaba burlando de ellos, lo cual ocasiono que Shinji empezara a reírse. Claro que a los chicos no les gustó nada.

-Oye perra será mejor que vengas con no….

PAM

CRAC

El líder no pudo terminar de hablar porque Asuka le dio tal patada en las pelotas que se pudo escuchar como algo se rompía. Shinji, y todo hombre presente, se llevó las manos a sus entrepiernas mientras ponían un gesto de dolor. Acto seguido Asuka cogió al chico de suelo y lo levanto hasta ponerlo a su altura. Se podía apreciar un aura tan negra que acojono a los chicos, haciendo que casi se mearan.

-Vuelve a insultarme a mí o a mi amigo y te aseguro que dejaras de ser hombre para pasar a ser eunuco. ¿Entendido?

El chico solo asentía mientras temblaba cual gelatina. Acto seguido la pelirroja soltó al chico, el cual se fue junto a los demás, acojonados. Las chicas que observaban aplaudían y asentían con la cabeza, mientras que los chicos la miraban con terror. Asuka pasó de tener mirada asesina para poner carita de ángel al mirar a Shinji.

-¿Seguimos? – y empezó a caminar.

-"¡Joder! ¡Cómo se parece a Angeline! ¡Maestro tengo miedo!" – pensó asustado el castaño.

Al final llegaron al sitio donde Shinji y compañía habían almorzado todo el tiempo.

-Wow Asuka, eso ha sido increíble. – la alabo Hikari.

-No tienes que adular ni nada. Solo he hecho lo que se tenía que hacer.

-Soryu, ¿por qué le pateaste en la entrepierna? – pregunto Rei.

La pelirroja miro al castaño de reojo, el cual solo le sonrió.

-"Así que ya empezaste, ¿eh?" Por dos motivos muy simples. Uno es pos insultar a Shinji y el otro por insultarme a mí.

-¿Era motivo suficiente?

-Eso depende. Yo no soy de los que toleran que le insulten, y menos de ese modo.

-Si. Es un grave problema el que tienes. – murmuro Shinji, llevándose una colleja por parte de Asuka.

-Escucha Ayanami, no digo que haya que golpear cuando hacen o dicen algo que no te gusta, pero todo tiene un límite.

-Entiendo.

-Por cierto, luego tengo que ir a los cuarteles. Parece ser que quieren que haga una serie de pruebas. – le dijo al castaño.

-Seguro que serán las mismas que hiciste tú cuando llegaste hermano.- comento Touji.

-Oh. Eso será interesante.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mientras, en los cuarteles de [NERV], Ritsuko se encontraba analizando los datos de la pelea entre el [Evangelion 02] y el Ángel.

-Esto es increíble. - murmuro Ritsuko, mientras miraba los datos obtenidos durante la batalla en contra el reciente Ángel.

¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Misato, quien se encontraba recién llegando al laboratorio de las instalaciones de [NERV].

-El nivel de sincronización de Asuka es increíble. - explico la doctora – Sin duda alguna está al nivel de Shinji. Lo curioso es que en ambos ha pasado lo mismo.

-¿?

-¿Te acuerdas de la subida del nivel de sincronización cuando se enfrentó al Ángel octaedro?

-Si. Dijiste que eso era inusual y peligroso. Que no sería bueno que superara el 100% de sincronización con el [Evangelion].

-Así es. Resulta que Asuka alcanzo el mismo porcentaje de Shinji durante tres segundos. Unos pocos segundos menos que Shinji.

-Bueno, no es de extrañar. Según sabemos esos dos han estado juntos durante muchísimos años… donde quieran que estuviesen. Ambos han mostrado unas habilidades idénticas. No debería de sorprendernos que alcancen el mismo nivel de sincronización.

-…

Misato salió del laboratorio para ir a por una bebida, por lo que Ritsuko se quedó sola.

* * *

_**Cuarteles de NERV – sala de entrenamiento**_

Esa misma tarde, luego del instituto, el cuarteto de pilotos habían ido a los cuarteles a presencial las pruebas de la alemana. Para sorpresa de Touji, Rei estaba usando ropa normal, juvenil, que compraron luego del ataque del Ángel octaedro.

Después de varios, y cortos minutos, Touji entro por el túnel que daba acceso a los cuarteles subterráneos de [NERV]. Una vez aparcado el vehículo en su plaza de parking, ambos adolescentes bajaron del auto y empezaron su caminata a través de los largos pasillos hasta llegar a su objetivo, el vestuario. Allí dentro, en sus taquillas, estaban los trajes que usaban para subir a los [Evangelions] y ropa deportiva, además de alguna toalla. El sable láser siempre con ellos. Una vez cambiados fueron hasta la sala de entrenamiento. En dicha sala se encontraban Misato, Ritsuko, Gendo, Fuyutsuki y varios hombres bastante fuertes, altos y robustos.

En lo primero que se fijaron todos fue en las cicatrices que se podían ver en sus brazos y piernas, aquellas que no eran cubiertas por los pantalones cortos o la camiseta de manga corta. Era la misma imagen que vieron en Shinji la primera vez.

-"Parece ser que pasaron por lo mismo." – pensaron.

La primera en hablar fue Misato.

-Buenas tardes chicos. Asuka, a pesar de ver que manejas bien el [Evangelion] y sabemos tu condición física, médica y mental, queremos comprobarlo por nosotros mismos por lo que haremos una serie de pruebas, al igual que hicimos con Shinji cuando llego. ¿Tienes alguna duda?

-Ninguna.

-Bien. En ese caso ve hasta el centro de la cancha. Primero calentaras un poco y luego los ejercicios.

Todos, salvo Shinji, Rei y Touji, se fueron hasta un extremo de la sala, donde podrían observar a la pelirroja. Touji y Shinji se apoyaron en la pared, Rei se puso al lado de Misato, que estaba al lado de Gendo, Kozo y Ritsuko. Mientras Asuka caminaba hasta el centro de la cancha y empezar a hacer estiramientos y pequeños ejercicios para calentar. Luego de veinte minutos llegaron las pruebas, Touji le pasó un par de pesas de veinte kilos.

-Haz veinte en tres repeticiones. – explico.

Asuka empezó a realizar dicha tarea como si no fuera nada dificultoso. Touji sonrió alegre al ver que su compañera estaba en tan buena forma como Shinji. Esos dos eran bastante parecidos en cuanto a capacidad física. Luego de las repeticiones hizo otros ejercicios como sentadillas, abdominales, pequeñas carreras, etc. Sin duda todos podían admitir la muy buena forma de Asuka. Lo raro era que no tenía músculos marcados, pero si piernas firmes y torneadas, vientre plano y pechos y trasero firmes.

-Bien. Como último ejercicio tendrás un pequeño combate. – informo Misato – Deberás enfrentarte a estas doce personas simultáneamente, si no es que tienes algún problema u objeción. - dijo esperando la reacción de la joven piloto.

-Ninguna.

-Bien, comencemos.

-No creas que por ser mujer seremos blandos contigo. – dijo con arrogancia uno de los hombres.

-… - Asuka simplemente se quedó cayada mientras se ponía en pose defensiva.

Seis de los hombres se lanzaron en contra de Asuka y comenzaron a _'intentar'_ golpearlo. Asuka sin problemas los bloqueaba con sus manos, incluso a los que estaban a su espalda, podía leer fácilmente sus movimientos.

-Esto es increíble, sabe los movimientos de los hombres sin necesidad de verlos. - dijo Ritsuko sorprendida.

-Bueno, si ha entrenado lo mismo que Shinji no debería sorprendernos. – sonrió Misato.

-Creo que pueden hacerlo un poco mejor. - dijo Asuka mientras continuaba bloqueando los golpes fácilmente.

Uno intento hacerle una zancadilla, por lo que Asuka la esquivo saltando con facilidad luego, con un movimiento y velocidad inhumanas desapareció de en medio del circulo formado por los hombres. Sin que nadie lo notara apareció detrás del que le había hecho la zancadilla y lo golpeo en la espalda. El sujeto que golpeo quedo rápidamente fuera de combate. Entonces se agregaron a la batalla dos hombres más dejando la pelea en siete contra uno. La joven piloto siguió bloqueando los golpes fácilmente, ahora las siete personas se encontraban enfrente de Asuka creando un semicírculo.

-Asuka, deja de jugar. Seguro que Angeline se enfadaría si te viera. – le grito Shinji.

-¿Angeline? – le pregunto Touji.

-Su maestra.

-Ah.

Por su parte la alemana cambio su postura de defensa a ataque. Sostuvo un brazo de hombre al azar, con un veloz movimiento le dio un codazo en el estómago, rápidamente vinieron los últimos cuatro hombres a reemplazar al caído, dejando a un total de diez hombres. Asuka seguía bloqueando sus golpes y patadas, con un rápido movimiento realizo una zancadilla haciendo caer a cinco de los diez hombres. Antes de que estas personas tocaran el piso, aumento aún más su velocidad para encubrir sus rápidos movimientos. Remato a estas personas, tomando a uno lo arrojo contra los demás. Todos estaban asombrados.

-Ahora si se ha puesto seria. – sonrió el castaño.

-Joder. No me acordaba de la velocidad que podéis alcanzar. Es como cuando a ti te rodearon los de la [Sección 2] y tú los desarmaste en un parpadeo. – hablo Touji.

En el grupo de adultos, Kozo estaba asombrado.

-Esa velocidad no es humana. - dijo Fuyutsuki.

-La del [Tercero] tampoco lo es. – dijo Gendo.

Luego de derrotar a cinco más, quedaron los últimos cinco supuestos expertos en artes marciales. Rodearon a la pelirroja nuevamente y lo comenzaron a atacar desesperadamente. Asuka ya aburriéndose dio un salto en espiral, mirando hacia el piso extendió sus brazos y piernas dándole a cuatro de cinco un fuerte golpe proveniente de golpe o patada. Finalmente aterrizo de pie y con un movimiento final golpeo el estómago del sujeto dejando al último fuera de combate.

-Creo que con eso terminamos por hoy.

Dijo mientras se disponía agarrar su toalla para ir a bañarse.

-Espera. – la voz de Gendo la detuvo – Quiero que haga una última prueba.

-¿Cuál?

-Que tú y el piloto Ikari tengan un duelo con sus armas.

-…

La pelirroja miro al castaño, que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo. Será un combate corto.

Shinji se acercó mientras sujetaba su sable láser, cosa que fue imitada por la pelirroja.

FWSSSSSS

FWSSSSSS

Ambos activaron su sable. Shinji se puso en la postura de la [Forma II] y Asuka en la [Forma III]. Touji se separó de la pared para observar ese combate con todos sus sentidos fijos en ellos. No todos los días podría verlos combatir entre ellos con esas armas. Ritsuko se dispuso a tomar nota. Gendo y Kozo se mantenían serios. Rei tenía curiosidad por cómo sería el combate y Misato estaba ansiosa por verlo.

-Empezad.

CHIN

Asuka fue la primera en realizar un movimiento. Movió su espada de forma precisa en un movimiento para desarmar a su oponente. Un ataque corto, recto y fiero. Shinji lo desvió con un pequeño y suave movimiento de su muñeca. Aprovecho la potencia del estoque a su favor. A pesar de ello, Asuka contraataco con movimientos semejantes.

CHIN CHIN CHIN CHIN

Los demás veían curiosos el combate. Era incluso bello de ver. La pelirroja realizaba ataques certeros, cortos y con fuerza. En cambio Shinji realizaba ataques elegantes pero firmes, manteniendo su guardia. Pero algo estaba claro, Asuka tenía ventaja en cuanto a las peleas con armas se refería.

CHIN CHIN CHIN CHIN

Se podía notar como la alemana iba arrinconando al castaño con sus acrobáticos, rápidos y certeros ataques. Su velocidad era mayor a la que usaba para enfrentarse a los hombres de antes. Cada vez que Asuka terminaba un ataque, volvía a la guardia de la [Forma III], la cual resultaba la mar de útil para defenderse de los ataques de Shinji. Parecía que Asuka tenia la ventaja. Lo increíble fue como, en un instante, Shinji le dio la vuelta. Con un elegante movimiento alejo a la alemana y empezó su contraataque. A pesar de ello la defensa de Asuka era casi inexpugnable. Su forma de mantener la espada, su postura y sus cortos movimientos provocaban que su defensa no se quebrara. Sin duda alguna Asuka era mejor con el sable. Misato y Touji recordaron lo dicho por Kaji y Shinji. _'Asuka es mejor en lo físico y Shinji en lo espiritual'. _

Al final ambos se separaron, con sus guardias en alto. Ambos se encontraban sonriendo alegres. Shinji fue el primero en desactivar el láser.

-Jejeje. Hace meses que no entrenamos juntos. Se siente bien.

-Si. Estoy de acuerdo. – dijo la pelirroja mientras también desactivaba su sable.

-Bien. Ya habéis terminado. – sonrió Misato mientras se acercaba a ambos – Eso fue increíble sin duda una maravilla de combate.

-Desde luego. Parecía que estaban bailando por el cómo combatían.

-¿Necesita algo más, [Comandante]? – pregunto Asuka a Gendo.

-Nada. Ya pueden marcharte.

Antes de salir ambos de la sala, la voz de Ritsuko se oyó en la sala.

-Asuka, pásate luego por la sala médica para hacerte las pruebas. Los demás pueden acompañarte.

-Entendido.

Una vez que los tres jóvenes salieron, los dos chicos y Asuka se dirigieron de nuevo al vestuario mientras Rei iba a quien sabe dónde. Luego de cambiarse Shinji hablo.

-Oye Asuka, ¿por qué no le preguntas a Touji como fue su primera prueba médica con Ritsuko?

-¿?

-Oh Dios. No hay cosa peor. Esa mujer hace cosas muuuuuy raras. La última vez me dejo en pelotas y me hizo una prueba metiéndome un cable por el culo. Te juro que no hay peor cosa, además de ser incómodo. La jodia me decía que me relajara pero… ¡¿cómo cojones esperaba que me relajara cuando ella me estaba metiendo un cable por el culo mientras otras dos chicas jóvenes y guapas miraban?! ¡Joder que bochorno!

-¡! – la pelirroja se alteró un poco.

Vin les había hecho algunas pruebas de jóvenes, pero nunca nada como eso. Shinji solo pudo reprimir la risa ante la cara de su amiga pelirroja.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Te deseo suerte. La necesitaras. – fue lo último que le dijo Touji antes de irse.

-…

-Tranquila Asuka, no fue tan malo la primera vez. – intento calmarla Shinji para luego alejarse.

Miro por última vez la puerta antes de dar dos toques y entrar. La sala sin duda era bastante moderna. Tenía aparatos de última generación en cuanto a cosas de medicina. Había varias camillas. En dicha sala había tres mujeres. Una de ellas era la [Doctora Jefa] Ritsuko Akagi. Las otras dos parecían más jóvenes, rondando entre los veinte y los treinta. Ambas eran castañas. Una más oscura y la otra más clara. Ambas tenían un cuerpo normal, ojos castaños y vestían las típicas ropas de [NERV].

-Bien Asuka, por favor quítate la camisa y siéntate en la camilla.

La pelirroja obedeció y se quitó la camisa. Las tres mujeres pudieron ver el cuerpo trabajado y estilizado de la pelirroja, pero lo que les llamo la atención fueron las pocas cicatrices que tenía. Algunas eran de cortes, mientras que las otras parecían ser de antiguas quemaduras. Eran iguales que las de Shinji.

Se sentó en la camilla y Ritsuko le puso un aparato a la altura del codo.

-Vaya. Esas cicatrices son casi iguales a las de Shinji. ¿Qué os paso para que os hicierais eso?

-Eso es secreto, doctora.

-… Este aparato medirá tu tensión, latidos y demás. Notaras como poco a poco va aprentando.

La pelirroja no desvió la mirada de dicho aparato, el cual empezó a apretar levemente. Luego de un minuto el aparato dejo de apretar.

-Bien, veamos. Tu tensión en normal, al igual que los latidos. Parece que no tienes problemas de colesterol ni de un tipo parecido. Ahora te meteremos en esta máquina para hacerte una resonancia magnética. – dijo señalando una maquina grande y circular con una camilla.

Asuka se levantó y estuvo por tumbarse en la camilla, pero Ritsuko lo paro.

-Deja eso… – apunto al sable – … ahí, por favor.

Dicho y hecho. Después de dejar el sable encima de la mesa, se tumbó en la camilla. Esta empezó a acercarse a la maquina hasta que el cuerpo del castaño estuvo por completo en su interior.

-Relájate. Esto durara poco.

Asuka escucho la voz de Ritsuko desde afuera de la máquina. La doctora estaba junto a los otros dos médicos viendo varias imágenes del cuerpo de Asuka. En dichas imágenes aparecían normal, en otras sus huesos, en otra su sistema circulatorio, etc.

-Bien. Por lo menos parece estar completamente sana. Sacadla.

-Entendido.

La camilla volvió a moverse, sacando a la pelirroja de la máquina. Nada más estar fuera se incorporó hasta levantarse de la camilla.

-¿Algo más, doctora?

-Si. Un par de pruebas más. Desnúdate y túmbate en la camilla.

La pelirroja miro con los ojos entrecerrados a la falsa rubia.

-Tranquila. Aquí somos todas mujeres. Además, te puedo asegurar y jurar que no hay micrófonos ni cámaras. Estas completamente a salvo.

A pesar de sus palabras, la pelirroja no estaba del todo segura. Aun así se quitó sus prendas y se tumbó en la cama.

-Así que pelirroja natural, ¿eh? Es raro que no te hagas las ingles brasileñas. – intento bromear Ritsuko para relajar el ambiente – Tranquila, era una broma. Ahora necesito que separes las piernas.

Entendiendo lo que iba a hacer, Asuka se relajó un poco y las abrió lentamente. Ritsuko hizo unas cosas con la mano enguantada y luego se incorporó.

-Vale. Ya puedes cerrar las piernas. Es interesante que aun seas virgen. Por como está la juventud actual eso es algo bueno. – empezó a palparle los senos – Y parece que tus senos están bien. No tiene malformación ni nada. – se quitó el guante mientras se daba la vuelta – Ya puedes ponerte la ropa. – lamento si te incomode.

-No tiene que disculparse doctora, usted hace su trabajo.

-…

Luego de vestirse, Asuka camino hacia su sable y lo cogió, colgándolo de la cintura.

-¿Hemos terminado?

-No. Aún quedan algunas pruebas.

-En ese caso será mejor continuarlas.

Durante una hora Asuka estuvo siendo sometido a varias pruebas médicas.

XXXXXXXXXX

Luego de terminarlas, salió de la sala. Shinji ya la estaba esperando fuera.

-¿Qué tal?

-A sido un poco… no sabría decirlo.

-Te entiendo. – ambos empezaron a caminar hacia el parking, donde Touji los esperaba en su coche – Los papeles ya están listos. A partir de ahora vivirás conmigo y con Misato.

-Eso es bueno. No tengo ganas de pasar otro día más dentro de este lugar. Ahora que lo pienso, cuando se enteren en el instituto, ¿no se armara un follón? Lo digo por como son los japoneses en cuanto a asuntos como estos.

-Quien sabe. A lo mejor hay suerte.

Cuan equivocado estaba.


	15. Sincronizacion

Ni Evangelion ni Star Wars me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: sep. Se lo merecía XD.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría T.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios

-"pensamientos"

-*conversaciones por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[_Habilidades de la Fuerza_]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 14:

**SINCRONIZACION**

* * *

Shinji y Asuka había llegado hasta el departamento. Touji había tenido la amabilidad de dejarles en la puerta. Ambos subieron en el ascensor en completo silencio. Un silencio para nada incómodo. Cuando atravesaron la puerta del departamento no esperaban que ocurriera lo que ocurrió.

-¡Hoooooooola!

Misato había limpiado el departamento, ¡y había comprado pizza! ¡No había cocinado! ¡Era un milagro!

-¿Misato? ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Shinji, un poco asombrado.

-¡Por supuesto! Solo quería darle un buen recibimiento a Asuka. – sonrió orgullosa de sí misma.

El castaño se giró a ver a la pelirroja.

-Creo que debería mudarse gente más a menudo. – comento con humor.

-¡Oye! ¡No seas malo! ¡Tampoco he hecho nada increíble!

-Excepto limpiar y no cocinar. Eso es un gran logro.

-… calla.

-Jejeje. Bueno, no se vosotras pero yo tengo hambre.

Durante varias horas el trio se dedicó a charlar, comer y beber… los dos adolescentes sin excederse. Al final, por la noche, Misato acabo durmiéndose borracha. Ambos jóvenes arreglaron su cama y la metieron dentro para que descansara. Pen-Pen se había metido a su refrigerador para descansar también. Shinji y Asuka se dedicaron a limpiar el salón.

-¿Cuánto crees que falte para el próximo ataque? – pregunto Asuka mientras tiraba el cartón de la pizza a la basura de cartón y papeles.

(NA: hay que reciclar señores XD)

-Por ahora hay un margen de dos-tres semanas por ataque. Supongo que dentro de una semana será el periodo de riesgo por ataque.

-Ya veo. ¿Cómo crees que será el próximo Ángel?

-Es difícil de saberlo. Sus formas son muy extrañas. De lo único que estoy seguro es que cada vez son más fuertes. El Ángel octaedro era más poderoso que los dos anteriores. Pero, este último ha sido distinto. No era más poderoso. Supongo que tenía la ventaja del mar y por eso lo parecía. Ahora, lo que debemos comprobar es si nos detectan realmente o solo acelero porque sintió a Adam.

-Cierto. Bueno, me voy a dar una ducha y luego me voy a la cama.

-Bien. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

* * *

_**Dos días después – huerto de sandias de Kaji**_

Asuka se encontraba caminado por el exterior del cuartel. Caminaba mirando el [Geofront] y lo que había dentro. Los cuarteles, el enorme lago, los bosques. Había terminado hace poco su sesión de sincronización con el [Evangelion] junto a los otros tres pilotos. La pelirroja quería hablar con Kaji. Podrían ayudarse mutuamente. Shinji no fue con ella por un simple motivo. Seria sospechoso que ambos pilotos hablaran con el agente al mismo tiempo, por lo que, al ser Asuka la que más tiempo ha pasado con él, seria ella la que tuviera la charla.

-Son bonitas tus sandias.

Kaji levanto la mirada de sus sandias, las cuales estaban apenas saliendo de la tierra y las cuales estaba regando, para mirar a la pelirroja con su típica sonrisa jovial.

-Hola Asuka. Es raro que vengas a verme.

El rostro de la pelirroja era serio.

-Este es el mejor lugar para que podamos tener una charla.- Kaji, al ver el gesto de la pelirrosa, también puso cara seria – Queremos ayudarte.

-¿? ¿Perdón?

-Shinji y yo sabemos quién eres realmente y para quien trabajas realmente. Al igual que Shinji y yo, tú también quieres acabar con [NERV] y [SEELE] y evitar así un [Tercer Impacto]. ¿Estoy equivocada?

Kaji agrio el gesto. Esos dos chicos eran más inteligentes y perspicaces de lo que pensó.

-No sé de qué me hablar.

-Claro. Como tampoco que le entregaste el primer Ángel Adam a Gendo Ikari cuando llegamos con la [Unidad 02].

El agente no pudo evitar mirarla asombrado.

-…

-Señor Kaji, como ya le he dicho, nosotros queremos acabar con [NERV] y [SEELE]. La humanidad no tiene por qué pagar por los pecados que cometieron al realizar el [Segundo Impacto] en la Antarita, cuando encontraron a Adam.

-¿Cómo sabéis todo eso?

-Al igual que usted, nosotros también tenemos nuestros secretos.

-¿Esperáis que os ayude sin conocer todos vuestros secretos? – pregunto con burla.

-Por supuesto que no. Usted nos contara absolutamente todo y nosotros haremos lo mismo. – extendió su mano - ¿Trato?

Kaji se quedó dudando, mirando la mano extendida de la pelirroja. No sabía si fiarse o no de esos jóvenes. Si bien es cierto que parecía que conocían la verdad, pero a ellos no los conocía para nada. Podían ser espías de [SEELE] o [NERV], los cuales han sido enviados para algo que su mente no era capaz de conocer. Además, el ser pilotos les vendría al pelo. No estaba seguro.

-Lo lamento, pero no estoy interesado. – respondió con simpleza mientras volvía a prestar atención a sus sandias.

-Entiendo. Supongo que con el tiempo vera que solo queremos lo mismo que usted. En fin, buenas tardes.

* * *

_**Instituto de Tokio 3**_

Han pasado un poco más de dos semanas desde que Asuka llego a Japón. Kaji no le había dado contestación a la pelirroja, pero ninguno de los dos [Jedis] estaba preocupado. Ese hombre no diría nada. Shinji y Asuka se encontraban junto a sus compañeros en el aula. Al igual que paso con Shinji, cuando todos se enteraron de que Asuka era otro piloto de [Evangelion] hubo revuelo.

La tercera hora había acabado y después de ella el recreo. Estaban a punto de empezar la cuarta hora cuando algo extraño pasó.

-¡Shinji Ikari! — se oyó el llamado, luego todos miraron a la puerta.

-La [Vice-presidenta] Sona Sitri. — murmuró extrañada Hikari.

-Hermano, ¿qué has hecho? – pregunto extrañado Touji.

El castaño simplemente alzo los hombros, tan extrañado como su amigo. Entonces por la puerta apareció una chica de su misma edad. La chica tenía el cabello negro corto, mas arriba hombros, tez blanca y de ojos violetas. Llevaba un par de gafas de color rojo.

-¿Si? — preguntó Shinji.

-Ven conmigo, el [Presidente] quiere verte. — ordenó.

El castaño se levantó y camino hacia la puerta. Luego ambos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos.

-¿Puedo preguntar para qué me quiere el presidente?

La chica lo miró de reojo y después suspiró.

-No tengo idea, pero si te involucra no debe ser bueno. — explico de forma seca.

Shinji estaba un poco extrañado por la frialdad de la chica.

-¿Por qué tienes esa frialdad conmigo? ¿He hecho algo malo?

-Mira… — dijo deteniéndose y encarándolo, era una cabeza más baja pero su mirada penetrante no lo dejaba tranquilo — Desde que llegaste tenemos a un montón de estudiantes corriendo de aquí para allá queriendo ver a el piloto de [Evangelion] que protege la ciudad. No paramos de regañar a estudiantes por ello. Y ahora, la gota que derramó el vaso… — refunfuñó y luego se volteó — Mejor que te lo aclare el presidente.

Shinji no dijo nada, solo siguió a la chica. Si bien sabía que había un cierto número de estudiantes que armó algo de jaleo con su llegada y su título de piloto. También se extrañaba que hubiera tanto alboroto. Touji y Rei también eran pilotos. Supuso que ellos habrían sufrido igual en su momento. Pero no pensó que fuese para tanto.

-Llegamos. – anuncio la joven al llegar frente a la oficina del [Consejo Estudiantil].

Abrió la puerta y entraron en la habitación que correspondía a el centro de estudiantes, en el solo estaba un joven de la misma altura que Shinji de cabellos plateados peinados hacía atrás, ojos azules, una media sonrisa y sus cejas semi inclinadas de forma confiada.

-Shinji Ikari. Un placer conocerte. Mi nombre es Vali. – su voz era grave y la forma en la que hablaba era clara y contundente, propia de todo político — Me disculpo por mi compañera ante todo.

-[Presidente], ¿por qué dice eso? – pregunto la [Vice-presidente]

-Sé que no te agrada el alumno Ikari, pero que seas más partidaria de la joven Ayanami no significa que dirijas tu enojo al pobre chico, Sona-san. – explico levantándose, en todo momento clavando sus ojos en los de la chica.

-Eso no es relevante. – dijo con firmeza.

-¿Y los demás?

-…

-Se te ha olvidado, ¿eh? Mandare a alguien para que los traiga.

Cogió su móvil y tecleo un mensaje. Luego volvió a mirar a Shinji.

-El problema por el que fuiste llamado… - comenzó el [Presidente], acercándose a la ventana, posando una mano en ella quedando en una pose de película — … es por el club de fans que quiere imponerse. — anunció dando un medio giro y señalándolo mientras lo veía fijamente.

-¿Qué le pasa?— le preguntó murmurando a la [Vice-presidenta].

-El [Presidente] es aficionado a lo teatral.

-¿Un hobby?

-Ojalá. — bufo la chica.

-¡Silencio!— bramó el [Presidente] dándoles a la chica y Shinji un escalofrió al verle la sonrisa confiada típico de una película — Como decía, hay un club de fans que busca imponerse desde hace unos días. Un club, que tiene mucho que ver contigo, Shinji Ikari. — explicó.

Shinji sentía que estaba frente a alguien que adicionaba para una obra de teatro. La puerta fue golpeada en ese momento, y luego de que el [Presidente] diera el okey, la puerta se abrió revelando a un joven y a Rei, Asuka y Touji detrás.

-Bien. Ahora que estamos todos, es hora de discutir la solución sobre el problema que enfrentamos. — dijo el [Presidente].

-¿De qué problema hablas? – pregunto Touji.

-"Por fin." – pensó Shinji, cansado de que no le dijera cual era el problema.

-Ah, claro. Asómense a la ventana. — dijo, haciendo un ademán con su mano.

El cuarteto se asomó y sorprendió por lo que vieron. Abajo había muchas tarimas y grupos de gente anunciando algo y en otros puntos discutiendo entre sí. Shinji alzó una ceja ante la escena y miró al [Presidente], Asuka no entendía nada de nada, Touji solo bufó y Rei se sentó en una silla que había cerca, asombrada por tener un Club de fans.

-Ese es el problema. — dijo el [Presidente] — Club de fans de Shinji Ikari, Club de fans de Rei Ayanami, Club de fans de Asuka Zeppelin Soryu, Club de fans de Touji Suzuhara, Club de fans de pilotos de [Evangelion], Club de fans de [NERV] y la lista continúa. Hemos recibido miles de solicitudes para abrir clubs de este género. Obviamente no podemos aprobar todos y, como es el caso, los estudiantes pelean por el derecho de abrir su club.

-Y nos…

-Y pensamos que no sería justo que señaláramos al azar un club, por lo que pensamos que sería mejor que los causantes del problema eligieran un club para habilitar. — le cortó la [Vice-presidenta] a Touji.

Este volvió a abrir la boca para hablar pero fue cortado antes de tiempo.

-Sona-san les mostrará los potenciales grupos y en tres días me darán su decisión.

-Esto no me interesa, háganlo sin mí. — dijo Touji encarando la puerta.

Sona la miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras caminaba.

-Claro, puedes irte, pero… — el [Presidente] camino hasta Touji y le susurro algo al oído que hizo que se le erizaran los cabellos, detuvo su huida y con voz sombría dijo.

-Participaré.

-Perfecto. Sona-san les mostrará a los candidatos durante estos días y en tres días quiero oír su decisión. Ahora, vayan y hagan la elección correcta. — dijo eufóricamente en una pose con su brazo derecho señalándolos.

A los presentes se les escurrió una gota de sudor ante la escena y se apresuraron a salir del lugar. La [Vice-presidenta] se limitó a guiar a los pilotos en silencio mientras los cuatro pretendían que lo anterior no había pasado.

XXXXXXXXXX

Por la siguiente hora y media, Touji, Asuka, Shinji y Rei, dirigidos por Sona, pasearon por entre los diferentes grupos. Unos prometedores, otros no tanto, y otros simplemente… raros.

-¿Esto es una broma? — exclamó Sona mirando con cara de pocos amigos a Kensuke, que era presidente de un Club.

-¿A qué se refiere [Vice-presidenta]?— pregunto Kensuke sin entender.

-¿Me quieres decir que estas proponiendo un club, solo conformado por solo dos personas?

-Es un club en progreso, denos tiempo y…

-Aida… De todos los grupos que pretenden ser clubes, este es el que cuenta con menos miembros. — le cortó.

-No exagere.

-El grupo más pequeño te lleva diez personas de diferencia. — gruñó la joven cortándole otra vez.

-Pero… Shinji y Touji se unirán y… seguro que…

-Tanto Ikari, como Ayanami, como Suzuhara, como Zeppelin no pueden unirse a sus respectivos clubes de fans. Te aconsejo que disuelvas el grupo o consigas más nombres en la lista de miembros, por lo menos cuatro que es lo mínimo. — le cortó otra vez, y sin decir más siguió caminó.

-Lo siento Kensuke. — se disculparon Shinji y Touji.

-Tienes mi voto si logras conseguir más miembros. – le dijo el deportista.

-Gracias. — musitó el joven sin mucho ánimo.

Después de ver todos los posibles futuros clubs, el cuarteto pudo volver a su clase. Al menos habían conseguido perder una hora entera.

* * *

_**Dos días después**_

-Hoy revisaremos lo últimos clubes candidatos y mañana será la revisión final, cuando emitan su juicio. — informó Sona al cuarteto de pilotos.

-Sera bueno cuando termine. — dijo Rei.

-Lo mismo digo Ayanami-sama. — dijo Sona. Luego se detuvo en seco ruborizándose pero ocultándolo a los demás y como si nada siguió caminando.

-¿Sama? — repitió Rei en un susurro mirando a Shinji, este solo se encogió de hombros.

La caminata prosiguió por largos minutos, viendo a cada uno de los potenciales grupos restantes. Los que quedaban eran menos numerosos. Al final chocaron con el puesto donde estaba Kensuke que les sonreía. Sona, con una expresión fría, revisó una planilla y alzó la vista clavando sus ojos en los de él.

-Que ya tengas cuatro miembros no significa que te elegirán. — dijo sin ánimo y siguió caminando.

-¿Ya son cuatro? — preguntó Touji quedándose con Kensuke.

-Sí. Yo, Matsumada y nuestros más nuevos miembros, Adidas y Nike. – explico Kensuke.

-¿Y quiénes son Adidas y Nike? — preguntó Shinji sonriendo divertido.

-No lo digas a nadie, pero… — Kensuke miró que no estuviera cerca Sona y luego hizo que Shinji y Touji se acercara para decirle algo — Este es Nike… - sacó de debajo de su puesto un balón de baloncesto, marca Nike - … y este es Adidas. – saco un maniquí con peluca y vestido con chanda de Adidas.

Shinji no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos y juzgar duramente con la mirada a su amigo.

-Solo es hasta que encuentre a dos miembros. Los del [Consejo Estudiantil] están muy ocupados como para verificar si "Nike" y "Adidas" son estudiantes. — explico Kensuke confiado en sí mismo.

-Kensuke… consigue un miembro humano si quieres un club. — sentenció Shinji antes de seguir caminó.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente – día de la elección**_

-Presidente, todo parece ir más rápido de lo anticipado. — le informaba Sona al joven que, en una media vuelta dramática, sonrió.

-¡Entonces lo anunciaremos! ¡La decisión! ¡Quién será el club oficial! — dijo riendo mientras las luces se prendían y apagaban.

-¡Hyodo, deja eso! ¡Vas a echar a perder las bombillas! — regañó Sona a un chico que jugaba con el interruptor de la luz.

-El presidente me lo ordenó. – dijo acojonado por la [Vice-presidenta].

-¡Presidente!

-Es el coste de una buena actuación. — se justificó el joven acomodándose unas gafas que llevaba.

-¿Por qué se puso esas gafas? — preguntó masajeándose las sienes.

-Para subírmelos dramáticamente en ciertas situaciones. — contesto dejándolos resbalar para subirlos otra vez.

CRACK

-Optaremos por el estilo clásico. — dijo en un tono de ultimátum Sona mientras desquebrajaba las gafas en el suelo.

-Bien. Procedamos con el anunció… Los pilotos emitirán su juicio, al final de clases. — dijo mientras las luces volvían a prenderse y apagarse.

-¡Que dejes eso ya Hyodo!

XXXXXXXXXX

Una hora antes de que terminaran las clases, el presidente dio el anunció. Shinji, Asuka, Touji y Rei salieron un poco antes del salón para ir a anunciar su decisión por los parlantes. Mientras se iban, Shinji notó como Kensuke se desplomaba derrotado al no haber logrado el quórum necesario para establecer un club.

-Tómense un momento para pensarlo por última vez y digan cual dichoso grupo es el que será el club… — les dijo Sona cuando entraron al salón.

-[Vice-presidenta], ¿esto no le parece muy rápido?— preguntó Touji dudoso.

Sona solo señaló al [Presidente]. Este asumió una pose y sonó un efecto típico de teclado electrónico.

-Si ya visteis todos los pretendientes, ya podéis emitir un juicio. — sentenció, luego volteó a ver a un chico cerca suyo — Buen trabajo con los efectos de sonido, Hyodo. Pero intenta que sea algo más lento la entrada en la…

-¡EJEM! — gruñó Sona.

El [Presidente] rodó los ojos fastidiado y encaró a los pilotos.

-Más allá de la obvia explicación, cuanto antes se haga esta decisión menos propensos estaremos a una pelea entre grupos. Ayer tres potenciales grupos terminaron iniciando un pleito, otros seis grupos un... — el [Presidente] guardó silencio pensando en cómo decirlo — … libre intercambio de opiniones, algo subidas de tono y… no querrán saber de las campañas de difamación…. Simplificando, terminen este circo para que la escuela vuelva a la normalidad.

Luego se fue hasta Hyodo, donde intercambiaron algunas palabras.

Sona les murmuro.

-Pero si cierto grupo que apoya a una piloto ganara, no podría decir que estaría triste…

El cuarteto de pilotos se puso a observar el escenario. Si bien era caótico, estas situaciones típicas de la escuela.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto Touji al resto de pilotos.

Estos se miraron entre si y luego miraron al deportista.

-Elije tú. – dijeron al unísono.

Touji se quedó atontado durante unos segundos al ver la sincronización del trio.

-Bien, supongo elegiré a cualquiera. ¿Por dónde…?

Touji se cayó al sentir sonar su móvil. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Lo sacó solo para confirmar sus temores. Una llamada de [NERV].

NIOOOOO NIOOOOO NIOOOOO

Las alarmas de Tokio 3 empezaron a sonar.

-_Por favor a todos los civiles se ha declarado el estado de emergencia nivel rojo. Por favor vayan a los refugios más cercanos, repito vayan a los refugios más cercanos._

El cuarteto de pilotos y empezaron a salir corriendo de la sala rumbo al coche de Touji. Mientras caminaban hacia la salida, Shinji pudo escuchar el anunció del presidente sobre las medidas de seguridad, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue su último anunció en particular.

-Ah… y para los que participan en el concurso del club… las reglas ahora son, el grupo con mayor cantidad de miembros el próximo día de clases, será el ganador.

XXXXXXXXXX

-¡[Presidente]! ¡¿A qué viene ese aviso?! — pregunto Sona enojada.

El joven [Presidente] la miró

-Es un simple capricho que tuve. Como hemos presenciado, los días siguientes a una "emergencia" no hay muchos estudiantes. Con esto incentivamos a que los estudiantes no falten tanto bajó la excusa del ataque. ¿No te parece una buena idea? – explico sonriente.

Sona volvió a llevarse los dedos a las sienes masajeándose.

-Iré a coordinar los grupos. Hágame el favor de ignorar sus maravillosas ideas hasta estar en un refugio. — dijo Sona saliendo finalmente de la habitación.

* * *

_**Cuarteles de NERV – segundos antes**_

Ritsuko se encontraba estudiando los datos sobre el Ángel acuático y la batalla del [Evangelion 02]. Se encontraba bastante centrada en todos los datos, hasta que sintió como alguien la abrazaba muy cariñosamente. Al principio se sorprendió ante el tacto, pero luego suspiro con cansancio al reconocer la voz.

-Has perdido peso.

La voz era la de Kaji.

-¿Tú crees? – sonrió con pesadez.

-Estás viviendo un amor no correspondido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

El hombre cogió suavemente su barbilla y la giro lentamente para que le viera.

-Porque aquellos que tienen un lunar en el camino de las lágrimas están destinados a derramarlas.

-¿Vas a seducirme? – desvió la mirada hacia arriba, sonriendo – Me temo que no funcionara porque hay una cara muy fea mirando desde afuera.

Kaji se apartó al instante, enderezándose. Ambos vieron al frente. Misato estaba apoyada en el cristal, mirando asesinamente al hombre. Kaji solo sonrió enormemente al ver a la mujer moverse.

-Je. Tiempo sin vernos, Kaji. Parece que no has cambiado en absoluto. – Kaji cogió un vaso de café y se apoyó en el escritorio – Pero parece que te has vuelto más descuidado.

-Era un estúpido… y sigue siéndolo. – comento Misato, entrando en el lugar – Ya que transfirieron a la [Unidad 02], ¿por qué no te vas a casa? – pregunto con molestia.

-Me notificaron mi transferencia esta mañana, así que me quedare. Podremos salir juntos, como en los viejos tiempos.

Misato temblaba de la ira.

-¡¿Quién querría…?!

NIOOOOO NIOOOOO NIOOOOO

Entonces la alarma de ataque de Ángel empezó a sonar.

-¿Ataque enemigo?

XXXXXXXXXX

Misato, Ritsuko y Kaji corrieron al [Centro de Mando] del [Dogma Central].

-*Reporte del crucero _'Haruna'. _– se oyó la voz del [Capitán] del crucero – Detectamos un objeto gigantesco cerca de la península de Kii. Enviamos datos.*

-Datos recibidos analizados. – dijo Hyuga. En la pantalla apareció un mensaje – Patrón sanguíneo azul. Definitivamente es un Ángel.

Al confirmarse que se trataba del enemigo, Kozo Fuyutsuki empezó a dar órdenes a to quisqui.

-¡Todo el personal, a sus puestos de batalla!

XXXXXXXXXX

En un par de aviones se encontraban la [Unidad 00 y 03]. Los aviones de transporte [EVA] se dirigirán a la costa para enfrentarse al Ángel. Por orden de Gendo las [Unidades 01 y 02] se habían quedado en los hangares. Si Gendo podía evitar que esos dos lucharan… entonces lo haría.

-Escuchad. Enfrentaremos al Ángel antes de que toque tierra. ¿Entendido? – dijo Misato por micrófono.

-*Si* - respondieron Rei y Touji al unísono.

-La [Unidad 00 y 03] se turnaran para atacar continuamente. Será una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Entendido?

-*Si*

-Perfecto.

Los [EVAS] se soltaron de los aviones y cayeron a tierra. En la orilla de la costa. Allí les colocaron los [Cables Umbilicales]. Touji recibió un rifle y Rei una lanza.

Pocos segundos después apareció el Ángel, surgiendo del mar. El séptimo Ángel, Israfel. Tiene una apariencia vagamente humanoide, con un cuerpo lejanamente parecido al de Sachiel y una cara similar a un taijitu.

-*¡Ahí esta! ¡Comenzad el ataque!*

RATATATATATATATATA

Touji empezó a disparar con su rifle mientras Rei se acercaba corriendo con la lanza. El Ángel no se movía pues se defendía del ataque de Touji. Rei aprovecho eso para saltar entre los edificios semi hundidos y saltar hacia el Ángel con su lanza.

ZAS

Un corte limpio. Rei partió al Ángel por la mitad. De cabo a rabo. Tan fácil pareció que Touji se mostró asombrado.

-*… ha sido fácil.* - murmuro.

Pero entonces ocurrió algo que nadie se esperaba. El Ángel partido empezó a temblar. De cada parte partida empezó a surgir otra segunda parte. Al final el Ángel partido se convirtió en un dúo. Un nuevo dúo al que denominaron Alfa y Beta. Las dos entidades son idénticas en apariencia al original, salvo en el color, ya que Alfa es dorado y Beta es plateado. Aunque son independientes el uno al otro, actúan en completa sincronización. Poseen garras afiladas y un débil rayo de energía.

-¡¿QUE DIABLOS ES ESTO?! – grito enojadísima Misato.

En ese momento, entre los dos Ángeles tomaron a la [Unidad 00] por los brazos y la lanzaron a una velocidad sorprendente en contra de la [Unidad 03]. Lamentablemente para el joven Touji, al realizar esto, el cable de energía de la [Unidad 00] se movió entre las piernas de la [Unidad 03], cuando la intento esquivar. Lo siguiente que supieron Touji y Rei es que sus [Evangelion] estaban destrozados y enterrados vergonzosamente en el suelo.

XXXXXXXXXX

Luego de recuperar los dañados [EVAS] y a sus pilotos, Kozo Fuyutsuki reunió a los cuatro pilotos, Kaji, Maya, Aoba y Hyuga donde se mostraron imágenes de la batalla contra el Ángel.

-A las 10:58:15 AM de hoy la [Unidad 03] fue atacada por el objetivo A, quien se separó del original y fue hundida a dos kilómetros de la bahía de Suruga después de haber sido gravemente dañada. Veinte segundos más tarde, la [Unidad 00], atacada por el objetivo B, fue también inmovilizada. – explico detalladamente – [NERV] aborto la operación a las 11:03 AM y cedió el mando a las fuerzas de la [ONU].

-Esto es humillante. – comento con seriedad Kozo.

Kaji estaba aguantándose las ganas de reír.

-A las 11:05 AM atacaron a los objetivos con una [Bomba N2]. – siguió explicando Maya.

-Tendremos que dibujar los mapas otra vez. – comento con cansancio Ritsuko.

-Tuvieron éxito incinerando el 28% de sus componentes. Retardaron sus movimientos. Es cuestión de días que vuelva a atacar. – termino de explicar.

-Bueeeeeeeno. Al menos ganaron algo de tiempo para preparar otro plan. – comento Kaji.

Kozo se puso de pie.

-Escúchenme pilotos, ¿entienden cuál es su trabajo? – pregunto con seriedad.

-¿Pilotar los [EVAS]? – pregunto confundido Touji.

-Derrotar a los Ángeles. – respondió con seguridad Asuka.

-¡Exacto! ¡[NERV] no existe para cometer grotescas acciones como esta! ¡Debe haber mejor cooperación y sincronización entre los pilotos! – dicho esto el anciano se marchó.

-Kaji, ¿dónde está Misato? – pregunto Asuka.

-Bueno, digamos que se encarga de las consecuencias. – contesto con humos – La persona a cargo que existe para tomar la responsabilidad.

XXXXXXXXXX

En el despacho de Misato, la susodicha observaba aburrida y abatida la montaña de papeles que había en su escritorio. Decenas por no decir miles de papeles.

-Estas son las quejas y los daños reportados por los ministerios involucrados. – le informo Ritsuko, divertida por la mala suerte de su amiga – Y además hay una cuenta de la [ONU] y quejas de la sección de publicidad.

-Joder. Ya sé lo que dicen sin necesidad de leerlas. Dirán algo como _'si van a pelear, hágalo ahí'_.

-Adivinaste.

-Lo haré una vez nos deshagamos de ese Ángel. – dijo refiriéndose al actual Ángel y a los restos que aún quedaban del Ángel octaedro en la ciudad.

-Pues yo que tu no humillaría de nuevo a [NERV]. El [Sub-comandante] está muy enojado. Si lo haces de nuevo serás transferida.

-Pues si él está enojado no quiero ni pensar en cómo estaría el [Comandante]. Menos mal que está ausente.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente**_

En la sala donde se creaban las estrategias contra los Ángeles, el personal más importante de [NERV] se encontraba reunido. Los cuatro pilotos, Kozo, Misato, Ritsuko, Kaji, Aoba, Hyuga y Maya.

-Bien, ¿tienen algún plan para enfrentarse a este Ángel? – pregunto serio Fuyutsuki.

-Si. Se nos ha ocurrido algo. Un ataque coordinado. – respondió Kaji.

-¿Podría explicarse?

-Pues eso. Un ataque sincronizado. El problema de cuando lucharon las [Unidades 00 y 03] fue la falta de sincronización. Cuando el Ángel se separó ataco de forma simultánea, cosa que los pilotos no hicieron. Nuestra estrategia es comprobar que pilotos tienen mejor sincronización entre ellos. Solo dos. Entonces aumentaremos esa sincronización al máximo con música y, cuando llegue el momento, atacaran al Ángel de esa manera, obligándolo a mostrar su núcleo y destruirlo. – explico sonriente.

Kozo se quedó varios segundos cayado, hasta que miro a Ritsuko.

-¿Doctora?

-Tiene grandes probabilidades de que funcione. Aproximadamente un 80%. Es el plan con mayor probabilidad.

-Entiendo. Entonces queda aprobado. Ahora realicen esas pruebas. Debemos saber quiénes son los que tienen mejor sincronización… aunque supongo que sabemos quiénes son. – murmuro eso último.

XXXXXXXXXX

El grupo anteriormente reunido en la sala ahora estaba en la sala de entrenamientos del cuartel. Habían improvisado una pequeña pista de baile. Una gran televisión, una consola de videojuegos, dos alfombrillas con distintos círculos y dos marcadores.

-¿Y esto? ¿Vamos a jugar a videojuegos? – pregunto Touji, confundido.

-Algo así. Vamos a poner una canción. Solo una. Vosotros cuatro os iréis turnando. Cada turno saldrá la puntuación que habéis hecho. De esa manera sabremos que dos son los que más coinciden o más cerca están de coincidir.

-Yo paso de bailar. ¡Se me da de pena! – grito Touji.

-Esto no es opcional. Así que ale. – sentencio Ritsuko – Los primeros seréis Touji y Rei. Adelante.

Ambos jóvenes avanzaron hasta las alfombrillas, colocándose cada uno en su respectivo puesto. Rei permanecía impulsiva mientras Touji estaba sonrojado de la vergüenza.

-¿En serio no puedo…?

El deportista fue cortado por Misato.

-Ya hemos dicho que no, ¡así que deja de quejarte!

El pobre solo suspiro.

La pantalla se encendió y una música empezó a sonar. En la pantalla apareció un par de siluetas que empezaron a bailar. Durante tres minutos todos observaron al dúo. Las risas no se hicieron de esperar. Era un show verlos. Rei se equivocaba a veces, pero Touji era como un payaso. Equivocándose cada dos por tres y de manera muy cómica. Al final los marcadores mostraron la puntuación. Touji diez y Rei cincuenta.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Y-ya podéis… jajajaja… ya habéis terminado… jajajaja! – se descojonaba Misato de la risa.

-¡Misato! ¡Deja de reírte! – le grito abochornado Touji, rojo como un tomate.

El deportista miro a sus dos compañeros, Shinji y Asuka. Ambos permanecían serios, pero se podía notar perfectamente cómo se estaban aguantando las carcajadas.

-¡Ni se os ocurra! – advirtió.

Ambos asintieron, aun aguantándose las risas.

Durante los siguientes minutos hubo varias parejas. Rei-Shinji, Shinji-Touji, Rei-Asuka, Touji-Asuka y finalmente Asuka y Shinji. Como todos esperaban, la mejor pareja fue la de ambos, obteniendo un 100% de sincronización. La segunda mejor pareja fue la de Shinji con Rei con un 95% y la tercera Shinji-Touji con un 88%.

-¿Alguien puede responderme a una pregunta? – pregunto de mala gana Touji.

-Claro. ¿Cuál es? – le pregunto Misato.

-Si ya todos sabían que esos dos… - apunto a ambos [Jedis] - … son los que mejor sincronización tienen… ¡¿por qué cojones hemos tenido que hacer todo esto?!

-Para reírnos un rato, obviamente. – respondió con naturalidad la peli morada, provocando que Touji se quedara con cara de póker – Pero hay que decir que no me esperaba que hubieran sincronizaciones tan altas entre vosotros. Más de lo que esperaba… bueno, salvo con Touji y Rei. Esos dos son penosos.

Todos asintieron ante esas palabras, incluso los nombrados.

-Bueno, ahora que ya tenemos a la pareja, lo mejor será empezar. Dado que tenéis una sincronización tan alta, creo que por hoy podemos saltarnos las clases. – dijo Kaji, retirándose del lugar.

XXXXXXXXXX

Misato acompaño a Shinji y Asuka hasta una habitación de los cuarteles. Una habitación sencilla. Dos camas, una mesilla, un cuarto de baño y poco más.

Ambos adolescentes observaban a su "cuidadora" con duda.

-¿Misato?

-Chicos, a partir de ahora, y hasta que derrotéis al Ángel, viviréis solos aquí. – explico con una gran sonrisa.

Ambos adolescentes se miraron y encogieron de hombros. No era la primera vez. En su infancia sus [Maestros Jedi] les hicieron lo mismo, claro que eran más niños. Al parecer querían una compenetración perfecta de ambos para el futuro. Casualmente había sido una grandísima idea.

-Bueno, no veo problema alguno. – comento la pelirroja., entrando en la habitación y siendo seguida por Shinji y Misato.

-Bueno, os llamare mañana a las seis de la mañana. – se dio la vuelta para salir, no sin antes dirigirles una pícara sonrisa – Por cierto, yo de vosotros evitaría situaciones subiditas de tomo. Hay una cámara. – señalo al techo para después salir y cerrar la puerta.

Ahora si ambos adolescentes estaban pasmados.

-¿Eso no es privación de la privacidad? – pregunto Shinji en voz alta.

* * *

_**Día del ataque**_

Durante los seis siguientes días Asuka y Shinji practicaron un baile para derrotar al Ángel. Touji y Rei, a pesar de no participar en la batalla pero estar en el hangar, por si las moscas, también realizaron lo mismo que ambos [Jedis] para mejorar su sincronización.

El día de la pelea, Shinji y Asuka fueron a sus respectivos [Evangelions], esperando a que llegara el Ángel. Touji y Rei también estaban preparados en los suyos, listos para salir si las cosas no iban bien.

XXXXXXXXXX

A las afueras de Tokio 3, el Ángel se había vuelto a unir, siendo uno de nuevo. Las aeronaves de [NERV] se mantenían a una distancia segura, listos para atacar aunque no sirviera de mucho.

En el [Centro de Mando] Misato, Kaji, Ritsuko y Fuyutsuki observaban la imagen del Ángel, las aeronaves y ambos [Evangelions].

-*El objetivo ha traspasado nuestra línea de defensa final.* – informo Hyuga.

-*Aquí viene. Esta vez no fallaremos.* – dijo con total seriedad Misato, entonces hablo por el micrófono – *En cuanto empiece la música activen sus [Campos AT]. Luego procedan como lo planeamos, ¿entendido?*

-Entendido. - respondieron al unísono.

-_Asuka, la hija de Kyoko. ¿Te puedes creer que ya os conocíais de pequeños? Incluso cuando ambas estábamos embarazadas. Que buenos recuerdos._ – escucho decir Shinji a su madre.

-_Shinji, el hijo de Yui. ¿Te puedes creer que ya os conocíais de pequeños? Incluso cuando ambas estábamos embarazadas. Que buenos recuerdos._ – escucho decir Asuka a su madre.

-"Si no te importa, ahora estamos a punto de combatir. Podríamos dejar eso para luego." – pensaron al unísono, sin darse cuenta.

-_Si / Claro._

-*Objetivo llegando a punto cero* - informo Aoba.

-*Desconecten la fuente de poder externa.* - ordeno Misato. Los cables de energía de los [Evangelions] se soltaron, provocando que el cronometro empezara en poco más de un minuto. Ese era el tiempo que tenían – *Despegue*

Los [EVAS] fueron lanzados a gran velocidad por el ascensor. Una velocidad mayor de la normal.

ZUUUM

-Bien, empecemos. – murmuro Asuka.

Ambos [EVAS] salieron a gran velocidad del ascensor, elevándose en el aire. Una vez allí apretaron con fuerza unas lanzas que llevaban y se las lanzaron al Ángel.

FIUM FIUM

El Ángel las debió con sus manos, pero no se esperó que de ambas saliera un enorme cuchillo cortante, el cual le corto por la mitad, dividiéndose de nuevo en Alfa y Beta.

Cada uno empezó a atacar a su [EVA] correspondiente. A pesar de que los movimientos de los Ángeles eran exactamente iguales y muy veloces, Shinji y Asuka podían esquivarlos sin problema alguno.

PAM PAM

Ambos Ángeles intentaron hacer un corte horizontal a la altura del pecho, pero los [Evangelions] se agacharon y luego les dieron una patada a la altura de medio cuerpo, haciendo que chocaran y volvieran a unirse en uno.

Entonces el Ángel empezó a disparar pequeños rayos de energía, los cuales eran esquivados elegantemente por ambos robots dando volteretas hacia atrás hasta activar un escudo que detuvo el rayo de energía.

Al ver que el rayo había sido detenido, ambos Ángeles levitaron hacia el muro, pero no esperaron lo siguiente.

Usando la _[Fuerza]_, ambos pilotos provocaron que los Ángeles dejaran de levitar y cayeran estruendosamente al suelo.

PUM PUM

Luego volvieron a usar la_ [Fuerza]_ para hacer que se estrellaran. Al realizar ese ataque, ambos Ángeles volvieron a unirse, dejando el núcleo al descubierto. Desgraciadamente el Ángel lanzo un rayo de energía para separarlos. Lo que no espero era que ambos usaran la habilidad de _[Absorber]_ para absorber el rayo del Ángel y devolvérselo con el mismo poder. Para esquivarlo volvió a separarse. Ambos [Evangelions] volvieron a lanzarse contra ellos de forma totalmente sincronizada. Tan rápido fue el ataque que los Ángeles no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, recibiendo una patada en todo el pecho que les arrastro decenas metros hacia atrás.

PAM PAM

Sin dejarles respirar, ambos [Evangelions] volvieron a lanzarse contra ellos.

-*¡10 segundos!* - grito Misato.

Para defenderse el Ángel volvió a unirse, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que la velocidad aumentada de los [Evangelions] no evitara golpear en el núcleo nuevamente expuesto.

PAAAAAAAAAMMM

La patada fue poderosa gracias al enorme aumento de la velocidad de los robots. Las patadas fueron hechas con los dos pies, dejando a los [EVAS] en paralelo al suelo. Arrastraron al Ángel a fuera de la ciudad, donde finalmente exploto en una grandísima explosión.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

La explosión fue tal que en el [Centro de Mando] tuvieron que pasar varios segundos para que pudieran ver como estaban los [EVAS]. Para su alegría ambos estaban en perfecto estado. En una posición muy extraña… pero en perfecto estado.

La operación había sido todo un éxito.

* * *

_**Instituto de Tokio 3 – al día siguiente**_

Una nueva mañana se cernió sobre Tokio 3. Los adultos iban a trabajar y los jóvenes a la escuela. Justamente, el [Presidente] de los alumnos miraba desde la oficina del [Consejo Estudiantil].

-Mmm. – musito con enfado.

-¿Qué sucede [Presidente]? — Preguntó Sona llamándole la atención la actitud del joven.

-No parece haber gran cantidad de estudiantes entrando… - miro el reloj - … y ya es casi hora de empezar las clases.

-Por lo que oí no hubo grandes daños, pero se bloquearon algunas rutas a la escuela. Tal vez no sea fácil asistir a la escuela por esa razón. — Informó la joven mirando la lejanía por la ventana.

-Bien, parece que tu brillante estrategia para que más estudiantes vinieran falló. — comentó el [Presidente].

-¿Perdón? — preguntó Sona mirándolo ligeramente molesta.

-Sí. Supongo que el incentivo de que el club con más miembros sería elegido no funcionó. En fin, no es toda tu culpa. — siguió el chico posando una mano en el hombro de Sona, quien lo miraba cada vez más furiosa — Yo lo autoricé. Supongo que no hay gran problema a fin de cuentas. Dejaré pasar esto.

-¿Lo dejará pasar? — repitió Sona apretando los dientes.

-Todos somos humanos, y podemos cometer errores. No te preocupes más en vano. Con el tiempo uno aprende a equivocarse cada vez menos. — dijo el [Presidente] pasando a su lado

-¿No me diga? — comentó Sona tomando una vara de metal y midiendo su peso.

-Más tarde infórmame de quien ganó la competencia. — dijo el [Presidente] antes de salir de la habitación.

PUM

Al salir, una vara de metal chocó contra la puerta a la altura de la cabeza del [Presidente], además de escucharse un gritó ahogado.

-"Esto me ha recordado a un capítulo de los Simpson." – pensó Hyodo, acojonado por ver como la [Vice-presidenta] Sona casi se carga al [Presidente] Vali.

XXXXXXXXXX

Los cuatro pilotos de [Evangelion] no pudieron ir a primera hora por asuntos de [NERV], por lo que acabaron entrando a segunda hora. No hubo nada especial. Al parecer ya habían dicho que club había ganado… pero eso no interesa en absoluto.

El grupo se encontraba en la cafetería del instituto, preguntándose qué van a almorzar ese día. Entonces, mientras pensaban que iban a comer, el joven Shinji sintió una perturbación en la _[Fuerza]._

-Buenos días Ikari, veo que disfrutas del almuerzo. – el susodicho era el [Presidente] – Debo recomendar el filete…

-Ejem, [Presidente] no se distraiga. — dijo Sona codeándolo.

-O claro. Vengo para hablar contigo. — dijo el presidente extendiendo su brazo y señalando a Kensuke mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

Todos quedaron confusos al saber que era con Kensuke con quien quería hablar.

-¿Conmigo? – entonces pensó en lo peor - ¡Si es por Nike y Adidas…!

-No, nada de eso. Solo vine para preguntarte una cosa. ¿Qué hará tu club para el festival de la próxima semana? — preguntó acomodándose teatralmente sus anteojos.

Sona lo miró de mala manera.

-¿Festival? - preguntaron Shinji y Asuka, pues no sabían de que iba eso.

-Es un festival previo a las vacaciones de verano. Y… un momento.

CRASH

Sona cogió las gafas del [Presidente], destrozándolas. Este abrió los ojos extrañado sin perder la calma.

-Y cada salón, clubes y demás preparan atracciones. Vienen personas de la ciudad, y el dinero ganado va a la escuela.

-¿Es como en esos animes donde hace cafés maids o casas del terror? — preguntó Rei.

Todos la miraron extrañados, pero la peli azul solo se sonrojo levemente, asombrando a todos.

-Más que eso, Ayanami. Habrá puestos de comida, espectáculos, juegos hasta donde alcance la vista. ¡O me dejó de llamar… — un avión paso en ese momento ensordeciendo todo — … el [Presidente] del [Consejo Estudiantil]! ¡Participaré en una obra donde pueda desatar todo mi potencial actoral y…!

-EJEM — tosió Sona, dándole un fuerte codazo — [Presidente] no se distraiga. — repitió, luego miró tras de si — ¡Y que dejes de jugar con las luces Hyodo!

-P-pero el [Presidente]… - susurro acojonado el castaño.

Al final, ante la amenazadora mirada de Sona, el castaño salió huyendo.

-No se preocupe [Presidente], tengo algo planeado para el festival. Una representación. — dijo Kensuke.

-¿Un representación? Eso se oye muy interesante. ¿De qué tratara? — preguntó el [Presidente] interesado, tanto como su calmada actitud le permitía.

-Mi idea es representar las batallas entre los [Evangelions] y los monstruos. — explico Kensuke.

En ese entonces se produjo un silencio. Hikari se golpeó la frente con su palma, Touji no expresó nada temiendo que tendría que actuar en dicha representación. Rei alternaba la vista entre los presentes. Ambos [Jedis] solo esperaban que no les nombrara para ello.

-Aida… — murmuro Sona molesta a punto de regañarle

-¡Me parece un idea excelente! — exclamó el [Presidente].

-No puede estar hablando en serio, ¿verdad? — Sona no dando crédito a lo que oía.

-¡Claro que sí! Esta ciudad es la capital del país, cuna de la tecnología, y también como cosa que nos representa, única víctima hasta ahora de ataques de monstruos gigantes. Cualquiera que viva aquí, quiere ver lo más significativo y representativo de la ciudad…

-Y eso incluye los ataques de monstruos. Es eso lo que quiere decir. — concluyó Sona de forma sarcástica lo que decía su superior.

-Me sigue impresionando tu capacidad de sintaxis, Sona. Por eso eres la [Vice presidenta] y mi mano derecha. — dijo el [Presidente] Vali, ignorando el comentario completamente — Guárdame un papel en tu representación Aida. Nos vamos, Sona.

-Pero… Espere… ¡Espere!

Todo el grupo miro a Kensuke exigiendo una explicación una vez que se fueron el [Presidente] y la [Vice-presidenta].

-¿Qué? No le iba a decir que no tenía nada para el festival, ¿no?

-Me parece lo lógico. ¿Cuándo son los ensayos? — pregunto Rei.

-Vaya Rei, cada vez me asombras más. – sonrió Kensuke – Organizaré a los otros miembros y buscaré a alguien para los vestuarios y…

Kensuke siguió hablando, sin saber muy bien como haría todo en realidad, pero parecía seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Me pregunto qué hará nuestra clase? – se preguntaba Asuka, interesada en todo eso nuevo para ella.

-Haremos votaciones. Este año son más hombres que mujeres así que… supongo que haremos un café maid. – le dijo Hikari, suspirando con cansancio al pensar lo último.

-¿Y eso que es? – la castaña empezó a explicarle a la pelirroja. Cuando hubo terminado, Asuka no pudo evitar preguntar/gritar, asombrada - ¡¿QUE?!

-Sí. Creo que tienes razón. Una máquina de humo sería demasiado. — dijo Kensuke perdido aun en sus propios planes — Si tienes más sugerencias avísame.

* * *

Haber, varias cosas:

Dentro de poco empezare de nuevo los estudios, por lo que posiblemente actualice más tarde.

No he puesto los días que Shinji y Asuka pasan juntos porque en el mundo de Star Wars ya lo han hecho durante años. Así que me salte esa parte. Por cierto, en el manga Shinji y Asuka están en una habitación en [NERV], no en casa de Misato. Me parecía mejor.

Vali, Sona y Hyodo son personajes de High School DxD. No tendrán más peso en la historia que personajes secundarios para momentos cómicos. Para aclarar.


	16. Festival escolar y magma

Ni Evangelion ni Star Wars me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: no, no le gusta. Es más admiración.

c anibal2000: me encanta su historia. Yo tengo dos fics en esa sección; _'Hermanos Dragones' y 'Dragón Celestial'_. Sep, he hecho un giño a ese fic. Suelo hacerlo en mis fics. _'Las crónicas de Shinji Ikari Soryu'_, que hace poco que me lo leí. Me encanto. Cierto, está muy muerto. Hay muchos fics inacabados que son buenos. Luego hay otro, llamado _'Under The Pale Moon Shadows'_ que solo publica una vez al año, sinceramente ese es mi favorito. La manera en la que mezcla tantas series es buenísimo. ¿Concurso de escritura? Parece interesante, pero dudo que vaya a hacer más fics en esta sección, aunque ¿quién sabe el futuro?

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría T.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios

-"pensamientos"

-*conversaciones por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[_Habilidades de la Fuerza_]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 15:

**FESTIVAL ESCOLAR Y MAGMA**

* * *

Las vacaciones de verano estaban por empezar. Semanas habían pasado desde el último ataque de Ángel. La clase de Shinji y Asuka iban a realizar un viaje a Okinawa. Desgraciadamente ninguno de los pilotos podría ir. Pero estamos adelantando acontecimientos. Mejor empezar por el principio. En el instituto. Poco antes de empezar las vacaciones. El festival.

* * *

_**Instituto Tokio 3**_

Tiempo después del ataque del Ángel.

-Bien, veamos. Veinte por aquí, tres por allá, cuatro por el quinto pino… - murmuraba Hikari mientras revisaba un montón de papelitos.

Asuka estaba con los ojos cerrados y piernas cruzadas. Touji rezaba y miraba al techo hablándole a la nada. Kensuke grababa todo con su cámara y junto con Shinji hacían comentarios sobre la situación, cosa que divertía al joven [Padawan].

-Bueno, ya conté los votos. — anuncio Hikari dejando de lado los papelitos, los alumnos en general miraron con cierta expectación a la delegada — Nuestra clase hará un café maid…

-¡Si! / ¡Vamooooosssssss! / ¡Ole, ole y ole! / ¡Gente de zooooooonaaaaaaaa! / ¡Y ya se armó la Gozadera!

La mayoría de los chicos empezaron a gritar y festejar.

-Y esto es lo que ocurre cuando un montón de adolescentes hormonados reciben una noticia excitante para ellos. – comento Shinji mientras explicaba a la cámara con seriedad, aunque le costaba reprimir una risa.

Las chicas miraban mal a sus compañeros salidos de clase.

-Luego hablaremos del vestuario. — dijo Hikari con cansancio.

Shinji dirigió una mirada a su amiga del alma. Asuka tenía los ojos entrecerrados y un ligero tic en su ojo derecho. La alemana miro de reojo a su amigo castaño, el cual le sonreía con pena.

-"Seguro que estas disfrutando de verme sufrir" – pensó – "Panda de adolescentes salidos."

* * *

_**Apartamento**_

Shinji, Asuka, Misato y Pen-Pen se encontraban comiendo tranquilamente en la mesa.

-Y bien chicos, ¿qué va a hacer vuestra clase para el festival de antes de vacaciones? – pregunto con curiosidad Misato.

-… - la alemana no contestó.

-Un café maid. – le respondió Shinji con simpleza.

-¡!

CLIN

Ambos jóvenes, y el pingüino, miraron a la mujer, que había dejado caer los cubiertos. Su cara era de asombro puro y duro. Pero el trio se alertó al ver como asomaba por la boca de Misato una sonrisa escalofriante.

-Con que un café maid… ¿eh? – su mirada fue a la pelirroja.

Asuka se fue alejando de la mesa poco a poco mientras Misato se le acercaba. Al final se giro y corrió.

-¡No corras Asuka! – grito Misato detrás suyo.

-¡No! ¡No quiero saber que piensa tu malvada mente!

-¡No te hare nada!

-¡No te creo!

Por su parte, tanto Shinji como Pen-Pen miraban al pasillo oscuro, por donde habían desaparecido las dos féminas.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? – le pregunto Shinji a Pen-Pen.

-Wark.

-¿Tú crees?

-Wark.

-Pobre Asuka. – dijo con pena el castaño.

-Wark. – el pingüino puso la misma cara.

-¡Os estoy oyendo! – se escuchó el grito de Asuka.

-¡Ven aquí Asuka! ¡Debemos ir a comprarte un vestido de sirvienta bien mono!

-¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

XXXXXXXXXX

Varios días después todo estaba preparado. En la escuela ya todo había sido montado. Los alumnos ya sabían que hacer. Se habían preparado muchas atracciones, desde las típicas casas embrujadas y cafés maids hasta puestos de concursos en el patio del colegio. Los grupos que harían un espectáculo tuvieron al [Presidente] sobre ellos asegurándose de que todo saliera bien. Pero, lo que sin duda alguna causaba mayor expectación, era la representación de los combates de los [Evangelions] que propuso Kensuke para evitar decir que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que cojones hacer.

El problema de ello era que el [Presidente] Vali se centraba solo en la obra y no atendía a sus deberes como [Presidente] del [Consejo Estudiantil]. Sona tenía que estar encima suyo la mayoría del tiempo, lo cual era un problema para ella.

* * *

_**Día previo al festival**_

El trio de tíos se encontraba en la casa de Touji. Era aproximadamente las seis de la tarde. Dado que no tenían ejercicios ni exámenes ni tenían que ir a [NERV] y hacía un calor de la muerte, el trio decidió quedarse en casa del deportista y echarse unas partidas a la PS3.

-Oye Kensuke, ¿cómo va la obra? – pregunto Shinji mientras observaba como Touji le ganaba a Kensuke en el Gran Turismo.

-Bueno, podría decir que va bien. – murmuro triste por haber perdido.

-¿Y por qué te esfuerzas en mantener todo en secreto? — preguntó Touji.

-Eso, mi buen amigo, es un secreto. – sonrió Kensuke intentando hacerse el interesante pero, ante la intensa mirada de sus dos amigos suspiro con cansancio.

-Ni puta idea, ¿verdad? – Kensuke asintió – Oye Shinji… - miro al [Jedi] - ¿crees que podríamos conseguir imágenes de nuestros combates?

-Pues no lo sé. Aunque prácticamente toda la población sabe sobre quienes son nuestros enemigos. Supongo que no les importara. Además, si le decimos a Misato para que es seguro que no se queja.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Gracias! ¡Me habéis salvado el culo! – grito Kensuke aliviado.

-No quiero sabe nada de tu culo ni lo que haces con él. – comento Touji – Shinji, te toca.

-Sep.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Llegué.

Shinji acababa de traspasar la puerta del apartamento. Nada más hacerlo sintió algo perturbador en la _[Fuerza]_. Algo que le decía que no había sido buena idea entrar.

-Hola Shinji. Estaremos contigo en un segundín. – escucho la voz de Misato.

-Misato, ¿has visto a… Asuka?

El castaño se quedó con la boca y ojos abiertos lo máximo humanamente posible. Intento con todas sus fuerzas resistir la tentación. De verdad que lo intento. Con todas sus fuerzas…. Vale. Mentira. Nada más ver lo que vio su lado racional se fue de viaje muy lejos. Lo único que hizo fue mirar de arriba abajo a su compañera, amiga y casi hermana. Jamás pensó en verla tal y como la estaba viendo en ese momento. Su cara se sonrojo, su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido y la sangre empezó a ir más rápida.

Frente a él estaban Misato y Asuka. La primera estaba dándole los últimos retoques a la pelirroja. Eso no fue lo impresionante, sino Asuka. Su cabello atado en dos largas coletas bajas. Un collar negro adornaba su cuello. También llevaba medias largas blancas, zapatos negros, un corsé negro y una corta falda negra que completaba el disfraz de sirvienta.

¡Estaba jodidamente sensual y sexi!

Shinji solo se quedó quieto, admirando la belleza de Asuka. La pelirroja se dio la vuelta y miro con vergüenza al castaño. Ahora Shinji pudo ver como ese traje de sirvienta realzaba todas las curvas de Asuka. Pechos, cintura, trasero, piernas…

Al ver que su compañero se había quedado hipnotizado y atontado Asuka avanzo con pasos fuertes hasta cogerlo por el cuello de la camisa y lanzarle una mirada asesina.

-Como se te ocurra contarle o enseñarle algún archivo conmigo así vestida a Vin, nuestros maestros o alguien conocido… ten por seguro que sufrirás un castigo peor que la muerte. – le advirtió en un frio susurro.

Ante la amenaza de la pelirroja la parte racional de Shinji volvió. Asuka se fue a su cuarto, dejando solos a Shinji y Misato.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿A que estaba muy sensual y sexy? Jojojojo. Tengo la sensación de que va a arrasar. – sonrió con orgullo Misato.

-Ejem ejem. – Shinji se aclaró la garganta, intentando dejar a un lado la imagen de su amiga pelirroja en traje de sirvienta - ¿Cómo has conseguido convencerla? – le pregunto.

-¿A Asuka? Digamos que tengo mis secretillos, así como vosotros. – sonrió con fingida inocencia.

-"Esta mujer puede llegar a ser un peligroso enemigo"

El castaño se tuvo que dar una buena ducha de agua fría. Era la primera vez en años que no controlaba su propio cuerpo.

* * *

_**Día del festival**_

El día había amanecido muy bonito. El sol brillaba en lo alto, había alguna nube blanca espumosa, los pajaritos cantaban y una pelirroja caminaba con una calma asesina. Se trataba de Asuka. Desde anoche que no había cambiado su humor. Llevaba un maletín en el que estaba guardado su traje de sirvienta. Solo recaba porque nunca nadie en su galaxia supiera de eso. Shinji caminaba a su lado, sin temor a la calma asesina de Asuka. Mientras no hiciera algo parecido a lo de ayer todo estaría bien. Solo tenía que conseguir que Asuka no se dejara llevar por el [Lado Oscuro]… cosa difícil en este caso.

XXXXXXXXXX

En el aula del curso de Shinji y Asuka, todo estaba ya preparado para recibir clientes. Las chicas, vestidas de maid, se encargaban de los pedidos y los de la cocina y limpieza. Estaban divididos en dos grupos. Uno trabajaba por la mañana y otro por la tarde. En el grupo de la mañana estaban incluidos los cuatro pilotos, Hikari y Kensuke.

-¡Bienvenido, Goshujin-sama!

Ese era el saludo que realizaban las chicas cuando entraba algún nuevo cliente. Tanto alumnos del centro como personas ajenas al instituto.

Poco después de que la escuela fue abierta y los puestos estuvieran preparados, la gente entró a montones. Solos, en parejas, en grupos, jóvenes, adultos y ancianos. Todos por igual iban y venían por el recinto disfrutando de lo que el alumnado ofrecía. El salón era bullicioso, con mucha gente dentro y mucha fuera. El rumor de que una chica extranjera con un vestido de sirvienta muy cortó extranjera había atraído mucha gente.

-Rei, ¿podrías tomas el pedido de la mesa 9? – pidió Asuka.

La alemana hacia todo lo posible por ser lo más amable posible, cosa que le resultaba muy difícil. La gran mayoría de los chicos intentaban ligársela, pero la pelirroja los despachaba al mínimo intento.

-Voy. – contesto la peli azul.

Por extraño que pareciera, su actitud neutra… bueno, no tan neutra ahora, también atraía clientes. Incluso se le podía ver un leve sonrojo. Era bueno saber que poco a poco Rei empezaba a ser verdaderamente humana.

Luego de escribir los pedidos, la peli azul fue hasta la improvisada cocina, donde los chicos se encontraban trabajando arduamente. ¡Ahí dentro hacía un calor del copón!

-Chicos, tengo un pedido. – le dijo Rei al trio castaño.

-¡Vade retro satanás! – grito Touji al ver a Rei.

El deportista cruzo sus dedos en cruz.

-Touji, no seas así con... ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Shinji miro a Shinji sin poder ocultar su asombro. Demasiadas cosas raras en dos días. La peli azul se ponía más roja por segundos.

-¡Esto es malo viejo! ¡Es obra del diablo, no hay otra explicación!

-Eh...

Shinji no sabía que decir. La imagen de una cohibida Rei vestida de sirvienta era demasiado.

-Por favor, los pedidos. – pidió Rei, intentando sonar como siempre, pero no lo consiguió. Solo sonó tímida.

-Socio, tengo miedo. ¡Mucho miedo! – grito Touji.

-Tranquilo amigo. Es bueno que reaccione sentimentalmente. — le murmuro.

-¡No! ¡Los trajes deben estar hechizados! ¡O malditos! ¡O bendecidos!

Los gritos de Touji siguieron durante un rato, hasta que Hikari entro en la cocina gritándoles que se dejaran de tonterías. Al ver a la castaña también vestida de maid, el pobre Touji tuvo un súper derrame nasal y tuvieron que dejarlo tumbado en una pared durante un rato.

XXXXXXXXXX

Por la tarde Shinji y compañía ya habían acabado su turno. La pelirroja se quitó su disfraz de maid más rápido que la luz. En un principio pensó en quemarlo, pero luego decidió que tendría una pequeña venganza. Solo una pequeñita. Así evitaría ser tentada por el [Lado Oscuro].

En fin, a la hora de la obra de Kensuke, los no participantes se encontraban ya sentados en sus respectivos lugares. Oséase Shinji, Asuka y Rei. Todo el público podía observar el improvisado escenario de la obra.

Se veía de fondo a la ciudad de Tokio 3, unos cuantos arboles de cartón, de los cuales uno era representado por un estudiante por alguna razón. El primer estudiante que salió fue Matsumada con una peluca de color castaño, acompañado por Hikari con una peluca azul y otro alumno con una peluca castaña oscura.

BROOOM

Se produjo un estruendo, y el escenario se sacudió un poco.

-¡Rei-chan! ¡¿Qué fue ese temblor?! — exclamó Matsumada.

Matsumada interpretaba a Touji. Hikari a Rei y el tercero a Shinji.

-¡Mirad! ¡Un monstruo! — grito Hikari señalando hacia un extremo del escenario.

A continuación entró en escena, gruñendo y moviéndose torpemente, un chico con un disfraz del tercer Ángel.

-¡Rápido Rei-chan, Touji-kun! ¡A nuestros Evangelions! — exclamo el tercer estudiante señalando a otro extremo del escenario.

-¡Te sigo Shinji-kun!

En el lugar del público Shinji veía un poco avergonzado la escena.

-No fue así. Kensuke, ¿qué has hecho?

-Esto es… extraño. – comento Rei.

-… - Asuka no dijo nada, solo observo.

BROOOM

Se produjo otro estruendo y en la escena aparecieron los [EVAS] para enfrentar al enemigo.

XXXXXXXXXX

Luego de varios minutos, la obra avanzaba viento en popa. Había que admitir que la obra estaba saliendo de rechupete.

-Tengo que admitir que Kensuke tiene talento para esto. – comento Shinji mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Sin duda sabe hacer una buena obra. – coincidió Asuka.

-Está bien. – coincidió Rei, que observaba la obra sin perderse detalle – Aunque no sea muy fiel a la realidad.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mientras tanto, tras bastidores, Touji terminaba de ponerse su disfraz de Ángel e intentaba relajarse. En eso se podía ver a Kensuke ir y venir dando indicaciones a todos.

-Bien Touji, eres quien será el monstruo estrella. Estás vestido, y sales en quince segundos. ¡Hikari sales en cinco! ¡Matsumada, quiero más pasión en tu próxima escena! ¡Tú, el estudiante de cuyo nombre no me acuerdo, tienes que ser más sereno… o por lo menos aparéntalo! - dirigía Kensuke enérgicamente.

-Espera Kensuke. ¿Cuál es mi motivación? — pregunto Touji mirando seriamente a el chico de lentes.

Este no podía tomar muy en serio a su amigo con su disfraz.

-Eres un monstruo. Estás enojado y quieres destruir a los humanos y su civilización — le explico – Joder macho, ¡tú los has enfrentado!

-… cierto. Bueno, lo tengo. Monstruo malo y enojado. — dijo Touji respirando agitadamente.

-¡No es suficiente! ¡Eres malo! ¡Gruñe como un monstruo! — exigió Kensuke. Touji dio un tímido rugido — ¡No! ¡Con más fuerza! ¡Eres gigante! ¡Imponente! ¡Vas a destruir todo! ¡Muéstrame a un monstruo! — gritó Kensuke sacudiendo a Touji, este dio un gran y gutural rugido — ¡Así me gusta mantente así!

Entre el público el comentario en general era bueno. A todos parecía entretenerles la obra. Pero todos coincidían en un mismo punto. El [Presidente] estudiantil se había robado la obra con su parte que, aun siendo una pequeña, sus improvisaciones y parlamentos profundos y filosóficos le dio un alto nivel a la obra.

-Ese chico es un poeta. — se oía decir.

XXXXXXXXXX

-[Presidente], lo necesitamos en el salón. — le dijo Sona intentando no reír al ver a su superior con su disfraz.

El [Presidente] Vali estaba en su pequeño descanso.

-No puedo, la obra me necesita. — dijo el [Presidente] mirando al horizonte.

-Pero… si solo eres un árbol. – le dijo con cara de _'hasta la mierda del suelo es más importante que tu _papel'.

-Cada uno aporta su granito de arena, Sona. — le dijo orgullosamente el [Presidente], luego suspiró — Pero mis deberes como líder de los estudiantes es mi prioridad. Voy a anunciar mi ida de la puesta en escena. Adelántate Sona. — dijo dolorido el [Presidente] mientras se sujetaba el pecho, donde estaba el corazón.

La pelinegra de gafas no dijo nada. Simplemente espero. A su lado se colocó Hyodo, que esperaba ansioso el show de su ídolo.

-¡Damas y caballeros! – Vali hablo al público - ¡Como el otoño nos abandona para dejarnos disfrutar de la primavera, he de abandonarlos! ¡Pero mientras vuestro corazón siga palpitando gracias a la fuerza de esta obra, seguiré aquí! ¡En espíritu! ¡Lamentó decepcionarlos, pero si pierden la fe en mí, mantengan su fe en los demás actores! — dijo eufóricamente y salió de la escena.

-Eso ha sido… espectacular. – admitió zona.

-¡[Presi] eres el mejor! – gritaba Hyodo a lagrima viva.

-Sigamos Sona, Hyodo. — dijo Vali sacándose el disfraz.

Luego el trio salió del lugar.

-Ahora sin él y sus improvisaciones podremos terminar bien está obra. — dijo Touji poniéndose su último disfraz del a tarde.

-¡¿Estas bromeando?! — exclamó Kensuke - No debía actuar aquí, para empezar. Le dimos el papel de un árbol para que no molestara, pero aun así… ¡Ahí va el mejor actor que tendrá está obra!

-Vamos Kensuke-kun, terminaremos bien. Ya lo veras. — intento animarle Hikari.

Kensuke cambió su apenado rostro por uno molesto.

-Delegada… ¡¿y tú peluca?!

-¿? ¡Ah, lo siento, me he olvidado!

-¡Te quiero lista en dos! ¡Vamos señores, es la última escena! — grito Kensuke aplaudiendo para despertar a sus actores.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hay que decir que la obra fue un jodio éxito. Pero, sin duda alguna, el mejor de la obra fue el [Presi] Vali en su papel de árbol. El resto del día pasó sin mayor incidente. Al día siguiente todos se irían de viaje.

* * *

_**Un día durante el viaje a Okinawa – Cuarteles de NERV**_

Kensuke e Hikari habían ido hasta el aeropuerto siendo acompañados de los cuatro pilotos. Los compañeros de su aula les dieron el pésame por no poder ir con ellos. Touji lloro porque no podría ver a Hikari en bikini, pero Kensuke le prometió que le mandaría fotos.

-Adiós chicos. Os traeré regalos. – les dijo Hikari.

-Adiós colegas. Os traeré recuerdos. – les dijo Kensuke.

Asuka y Rei caminaban a la piscina del [Geofront] ya que habían tenido hace poco las pruebas de sincronización. Ambas vestían sus trajes de baño. Cuando llegaron Shinji y Touji estaban en uno de los bordes de la piscina charlando sobre algo importante. Ambos llevaban un traje de baño y una camisa. Rei se mojó en las duchas, calentó un poco y se lanzó a la piscina.

SPLASH

Asuka observo a ambos y se preguntó de que hablaban, pero decidió dejarlos tranquilos. Hizo lo mismo que Rei y se lanzó al agua.

SPLASH

-¿No vas a nadar? - le pregunto Rei a Shinji.

-Jejeje. Ahora mismo estoy terminando de ver una cosa. En cuanto termine me meteré.

-¿Y qué es tan importante? - pregunto Asuka viendo el monitor apoyándose del borde de la piscina.

-Expansión térmica. – respondió Touji.

-¿? ¿No tenemos un examen de eso dentro de poco? –pregunto Rei.

-Así es. Y esa parte la tengo muy atrancada. Shinji me está ayudando con ello.

-Entiendo.

XXXXXXXXXX

En un cuarto oscuro se proyecta una serie de imágenes anaranjadas con negro para cuatro personas.

-No tenemos una imagen nítida. - Informo Ritsuko Akagi.

-Pero, esta mancha reportada por el [Instituto Sismológico de Asamayama] me molesta. - dijo Aoba.

-Por supuesto, no podemos ignorar eso. – dijo el [Sub-comandante].

-¿Qué dijo MAGI? – pregunto Ritsuko, esperando no tener razón.

-50-50. – respondió Maya viendo la foto en turno con un semblante serio.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? – pregunto Kozo

-La [Capitana] Katsuragi ya está en el lugar. - respondió Aoba.

* * *

_**Monte Asama**_

En ese mismo instante, a cientos de kilómetros, la mujer de cabello morado veía fijamente un monitor que mostraba las entrañas de un volcán activo.

-¡Ese es el límite! - dijo enfadado uno de los técnicos del equipo que estudiaba al volcán constantemente con el fin de predecir una erupción con tiempo para evacuar zonas pobladas cercanas al lugar.

La sonda que están utilizando no fue diseñada ir más allá de donde se encontraba ahora, hacerla descender más es peligroso.

-Aún no. Quinientos más. - ordeno Misato.

La orden fue acatada por el equipo local de técnicos.

-Profundidad mil doscientos. Armadura anti-presión trizada.

Anuncio una voz automatizada causando preocupación entre los técnicos del lugar, pero aparentemente no tuvieron efecto sobre la mujer que usurpo el mando de la instalación.

-¡Katsuragi-san! - advirtió el técnico.

-Si se rompe la pagaremos. Doscientos más, por favor. - ordeno Misato.

El costo de esa sonda no representaba nada para [NERV] y bien valdría la pena romperla si con eso salen de dudas. Completamente desarmados por el argumento de la capitana los técnicos no tuvieron más opción que obedecer y enviar su sonda aún más profundo.

-Contacto en el monitor. - informo Hyuga quien también viajo al lugar acompañado por otra técnica de bajo nivel.

A ellos tampoco les importaba lo que suceda con la maquina con tal de obtener resultados concluyentes.

-Comiencen el análisis. - volvió a ordenar Misato ante lo cual el técnico de gafas solo presiono un botón de la consola de la que se apodero

Mientras los ordenadores procesaban toda la información que recibían de la sonda, esta con cada segundo que pasaba se comprimía más y más hasta que… una fuerte alarma y la voz automatizada informaban que la maquina finalmente imploró por la presión a la que fue sometida.

-¿Cómo fue el análisis? - pregunto Misato en un susurro.

-Apenas lo logramos. Patrón sanguíneo azul. - susurro Hyuga en respuesta.

-No hay duda. Es un ángel - dijo Misato mientras miraba la pantalla - Este laboratorio estará completamente cerrado y bajo el control de [NERV]. A nadie se le permite entrar y todo lo sucedido las últimas seis horas será mantenido en secreto. - les dijo a todos en el cuarto con actitud severa mirando fijamente al jefe regular del complejo haciéndole entender que no tiene opción.

Ante las palabras de la [Capitana] los hombres se pusieron nerviosos. Habían tocado con algo que estaba fuera de su alcance. Ante la vista de Misato, en todas las pantallas aparecieron las palabras _'Top Secret'. _La capitana Katsuragi salió del cuarto ante la mirada de los técnicos. Una vez afuera y segura de que no había nadie cerca, la mujer de cabello morado tomo su móvil y marco el número que necesitaba.

-Pide un A-17 al [Comandante] Ikari.

* * *

_**Cuarteles de NERV**_

-Tenga cuidado. Esta no es una línea segura. – le informo Aoba.

-*Lo sé. Apresúrate y cambia a una línea segura* - dijo Misato con voz fuerte.

Debían darse prisa. Estaban ante algo que nunca jamás hubieran imaginado.

XXXXXXXXXX

En la sala donde Gendo Ikari se reunía con los miembros de [SEELE] se estaba llevando a cabo una importante reunión.

-*¿A-17?* - preguntaron cuatro voces sorprendidas.

-¿Quiere decir que esta vez nosotros atacaremos primero? - pregunto alguien con acento inglés sin cambiar su entonación de sorpresa.

-Si. - respondió Gendo como si lo que le acabaron de preguntar no tuviera trascendencia alguna.

-¡¿ESTA USTED LOCO IKARI?! – grito uno con acento alemán.

-Esto es inaceptable, la sola idea intentar capturar el embrión de ángel es algo sumamente peligroso, no podemos olvidar que por estas ideas ocurrió el [Segundo Impacto] - protesto otra voz desde su puesto.

-Caballeros, entiendo su inquietud con esto, pero tenemos que ser concisos y firmes con respecto a esto. No podemos perder esta oportunidad. Hasta el momento solo nos hemos defendido. Ahora podemos tomar la iniciativa por primera vez. – respondió el [Comandante], defendiendo su punto.

-Es muy arriesgado. - afirmo el anciano líder del comité.

-Pero usted sabe lo importante que es un ejemplar vivo de un ángel.

La sala se quedó en silencio durante varios segundos.

-No toleraremos errores. - dijo el jefe del comité a modo de aprobación antes de que todos cortaran la comunicación con los cuarteles.

-¿Errores? Saben muy bien que en caso de un error la humanidad estará perdida. – dijo Fuyutsuki - ¿Realmente estas seguro de esto?

En su cómodo asiento Gendo se permitió una sonrisa apenas visible en su rostro de piedra.

XXXXXXXXXX

En el mismo cuarto que fuera usado para proyectar las imágenes enviadas por el [Instituto Sismológico de Asamayama] ahora proyectaba una imagen que fácilmente podría pasar por una ecografía de un feto teñida de naranja con un mensaje que decía que lo que aparecía en la imagen tenía un patrón sanguíneo azul.

-¿Eso es un ángel? - pregunto Rei con curiosidad al leer la imagen que despertó su atención y la de sus compañeros pilotos.

Asuka y Shinji observaban al Ángel con curiosidad. Touji lo miraba con cara de _'¿qué cojones es eso? Mira que es feo el jodio'_.

-Si. Es como una larva. No ha llegado a la madurez. - dijo Ritsuko - Nuestro primer objetivo es capturarlo. Capturarlo vivo y preservar su forma original lo más que se pueda.

-¿Y si fallamos? - pregunto Touji.

-Lo destruyen lo antes posible. ¿Entendido?

-Si. - respondieron los cuatro.

-El piloto designado es… Asuka.

-¿Y eso? – pregunto Touji.

-El [Equipamiento Tipo-D] de las [Unidades 00, 01 y 03] no funcionan. Encontramos varias articulaciones rotas, así como partes de la armadura y en el casco. No podemos dejar que vayas con un equipo en ese estado. - explico Ritsuko – Luego miro a Shinji - Serás el refuerzo de Asuka. Touji y Rei esperaran alejados. Ustedes dos prepárense a salir.

Tanto Asuka como Shinji se miraron de reojo. No era casualidad que los [Equipamientos] de tres de las [Unidades] estuvieran escacharrados. Había algo extraño, pero no tenían tiempo para investigar.

XXXXXXXXXX

En los vestidores femeninos Asuka y Rei terminaban de ponerse sus trajes de conexión pues aunque la chica de mirada carmesí no va a ir con sus compañeros debe estar lista para salir de inmediato en caso de emergencia. Cuando Asuka se puso su traje de conexión no noto cambio alguno, aunque le habían dicho que era a prueba de calor.

-Qué raro. – hablo Asuka, ganándose la atención de Rei – Yo no noto nada distinto. ¿Notas tu nada distinto?

-No.

TOC TOC

Cuando la puerta se abrió pudieron ver a Ritsuko con una sonrisa claramente fingida en su cara, lo cual no le dio mucha confianza a las elegidas, por lo general la doctora solo pone esa clase de sonrisa cuando algo le preocupa.

-Bien, ya tienen puestos sus trajes. - dijo la falsa rubia remarcando lo obvio.

-Si. Pero se suponía que fuera a prueba de calor pero no veo ninguna diferencia. - dijo Asuka esperando una pronta explicación.

-A… eso…. solo presiona el botón de la muñeca derecha.

Asuka presiono el botón indicado y para su sorpresa y horror el traje de conexión comenzó a inflarse como un globo dejándola con la apariencia final de un gran globo rojo ante las para nada esperadas risas de Rei y la mirada perdida de la doctora.

-¿Qué demonios? – se preguntaba Asuka con un tic en su ceja derecha.

-Sé que se ve muy mal, pero son nuestros trajes resistentes al calor, y NO, no puedes retractarte. - dijo Ritsuko agradeciendo no ser una piloto y compadeciéndose le la joven pelirroja.

Asuka, aun en forma globo, camino por los pasillos en dirección a donde estaba su [Evangelion]. Cuando llego a la jaula de la maquina se topó con que su [Unidad 02] se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que ella. Su aspecto es el de un traje de buzo antiguo, hecho a medida y con sistemas de circulación refrigerantes. Su tic en la ceja derecha se hizo mas pronunciado.

-"Asuka calma. Sé que llevas unos días de mierda, pero debes calmarte y mantener la calma." – pensaba la pelirroja intentando tranquilizarse.

Entre lo del traje de sirvienta y lo de ahora llevaba bastante.

-Ese es el [Equipamiento Tipo-D] de la [Unidad 02]. No es muy distinto al de la [Unidad 01]. La única diferencia importante es el casco. – le explico Ritsuko.

-Hay Dios…

La pelirroja tembló al oír esa voz. ¡Lo que le faltaba! ¡Por su propio bien que no se riera!

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta poco a poco hasta ver a los dos pilotos masculinos. Nada más verla Touji empezó a descojonarse de la risa, rodando por el suelo a lágrima viva. Shinji por su parte intentaba aguantarse las enormes ganas que tenia de imitar a su amigo.

-Ni se te ocurra. – amenazo Asuka.

Pero eso fue definitivo. Ahora Shinji también lloraba de la risa.

Antes de que las ganas de estrangularlos con la _[Fuerza] _le ganaran, Asuka avanzo a paso raudo hacia su [Unidad].

* * *

_**Monte Asama**_

Cruzando el cielo van los dos aviones diseñados para el transporte de los [EVAS]. En la retaguardia Shinji va con el rostro más serio que uno pueda encontrar. En la vanguardia va Asuka maldiciendo a todo lo que conocía.

-*Los [Evangelions Unidades 01 y 02] han llegado. Ambas unidades esperan ordenes en su posición actual* - resonó una voz por todo el campamento que NERV instalo en las faldas del volcán.

Dentro del cuartel móvil Misato escucho el anuncio y da las órdenes adecuadas para estimar la posición actual y futura del blanco, solo mover una gran grúa con un láser que hará el trabajo.

Asuka estaba en la cabina de su [EVA] que ahora colgaba de una enorme grúa con cuatro gigantescos tubos como soporte cuando escucho un sonido en su radar. Giro su cabeza a donde su radar mostraba tres objetos moviéndose.

-¿Qué es eso? - pregunto la pelirroja pues los aviones estaban demasiado lejos para verlos aún con el zoom al máximo e incluso con su visión de [Jedi].

-*La fuerza aérea de la [ONU]. Estarán pendientes de nosotros hasta el fin de la operación.* - explico Ibuki

-Supongo que no van a ayudarnos, ¿verdad? – se oyó preguntar a Touji.

-*Exacto. En caso de que la cosa salga mal barrerán el lugar con [Bombas N2].*

-Pedazo de mamones. – mascullo.

-*Asuka, ¿estas lista?* - pregunto Misato.

-Lista.

-*¡Adelante!* - ordeno mientras veía a Ritsuko y Maya entrar y tomar sus lugares, sonrió para las recién llegadas.

-El [Evangelion] comenzó a descender con una jaula electromagnética plegable en las pinzas que la armadura tiene en lugar de dedos y un cinturón de lastre en su cintura.

A pesar del enorme calor que había en el lugar por el magma, la pelirroja no se desconcentro en ningún momento. Mantenía su vista fija al 100% en el magma, esperando ver al Ángel.

-[La Unidad 02] está sumergiéndose en la lava* - escucho por el comunicador.

Durante varios largos y tortuosos segundos la Unidad 02] descendió a través del magma del volcán. Cuanto más se sumergía más calor hacía.

-*Profundidad 1300. Este es el punto establecido para el objetivo* - dijo Maya.

-*Asuka, ¿puedes ver algo?*- le pregunto Misato mientras buscaba al Ángel en sus pantallas y demás instrumentos.

-No.

-*La corriente de lava es más fuerte de lo que pensábamos* - dijo Ritsuko preocupada.

Si el objetivo estaba demasiado lejos recomendaría abandonar la misión y lanzar una [Bomba N2].

-*Calculen de nuevo. Continúen con la operación. Desciende más profundo* - ordeno Misato.

Ante la mirada incrédula de varios de sus "compañeros", el [Evangelion 02] siguió su descenso.

-*Profundidad 1350. 1400*.

Asuka escucho un sonido algo extraño. Algo estaba roto. Solo esperaba que no fuera nada importante.

-*Segunda tubería de circulación rota* - escucho a Ibuki - *Profundidad 1480. Límite máximo de profundidad traspasado*

-*No ha encontrado al objetivo. Continuemos. ¿Asuka, como te sientes?* - escucho de nuevo a Misato.

-Bien. Es soportable para mí, aunque empiezo a pensar que esto no aguantara más si sigue sumergiéndose… y no tengo ganas de morir… aun. – esperó que con eso entendiera.

-*Conozco unas aguas termales cerca de aquí. ¿Qué te parece se vamos ahí cunado esto termine?* - escucho a Misato mucho más relajada.

-Bien. – sonrió levemente.

Entonces escucho otro sonido. El sonido de lago metálico rompiéndose. Asuka entrecerró los ojos. Shinji escuchaba todo tranquilo. Si la cosa se pasaba de la raya el mismo sacaría a Asuka importándole poco la misión.

-*La [Unidad 02] perdió su cuchillo progresivo.*

-*Profundidad 1780. Es la nueva posición establecida para el objetivo después de recalcular* - informo Maya con alivio al pensar que la piloto ya no debe descender más.

Asuka dejo de fijarse en su vista y se centró en sentir al Ángel. Durante varios segundos no pasó nada, hasta que lo sintió.

-Misato, baja cincuenta metros más.

-*¿Cómo?*

-Solo hazlo.

-*… bien. Hacedlo*

El [Evangelion] volvió a bajar. Cuando llego a la profundidad dicha por Asuka, algo se vio.

-*Objetivo visualmente confirmado* - informo Hyuga con alivio - *Eso ha sido impresionante Asuka. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Una de tus habilidades?* - pero no obtuvo respuesta.

El octavo ángel, Sandalphon, es similar en forma al predador acuático del período Cámbrico denominado _anomalocaris_, con una boca circular situada en posición ventral, ojos al extremo de cortos pedúnculos y una serie de sinuosos apéndices o aletas. Adicionalmente, posee algunos rasgos únicos, como terminaciones similares a una mano humana en el extremo de cada extremidad, o un par de ojos falsos en un lado de su cabeza, evocando la disposición ocular de un pez pleuronectiforme.

-*Preparen la captura* - ordeno Misato con una sonrisa en los labios.

Asuka activo la jaula, que se alargó y desdoblo quedando lista para asegurar al Ángel.

-*Ya que la corriente los afecta a ambos, solo tendrás una oportunidad para el contacto* - indico Ritsuko recordándole a todo el mundo que esto todavía no acababa.

-*Treinta segundos para el contacto* - casi grito Hyuga a quien claramente lo superaban los nervios.

Asuka tomo la posición para cerrar la jaula y atrapo satisfactoriamente al Ángel.

-*Jaula electromagnética expandida. Objetivo capturado* - informo la pelirroja, con mirada seria.

Todos en el centro de mando móvil exhalaron el aire que sin darse cuenta retenían. Por fin podían sacar a la piloto de ese infierno.

-*Bien hecho Asuka*

La grúa daba marcha atrás levantando más peso consigo que la última vez. Pero entonces, Asuka presintió algo. El Ángel no estaba capturado ni muchísimo menos. La cosa se había complicado bastante.

-*Los sensores registran un aumento de actividad en el objetivo* - informo Maya mirando uno de sus monitores.

En ese momento, desde su [Evangelion], Asuka observaba como en la jaula el cuerpo del ángel se movía de forma extraña y de sus costados salían enormes y deformes brazos, casi humanos, con horribles dedos y pulgares opuestos que destrozaron su prisión al tiempo que el resto de su cuerpo tomaba la forma de un pez y en lo que podía ser su frente un par de ojos con la forma de hongos y con su núcleo en el lomo.

La pelirroja lo observo con seriedad. Ahora solo tenía la _[Fuerza]_ a su favor pero estaba en serios problemas.

-*¡Maduro más rápido de lo que pensábamos!* - dijo respondió Ritsuko sorprendida.

-*Asuka. La operación es ahora código A-16* - dijo Misato con tono frío - *Suelta el lastre, vamos a subirte*

El Ángel comenzó a alejarse y debido a la escasa visibilidad salió del rango visual del [Evangelion] tras unos pocos segundos. A pesar de ello Asuka ahora si sabía dónde se encontraba. Lo sentía.

PAM

Fue capaz de levantar el [Campo AT] con dificultad debido al [Equipamiento Tipo-D] y el calor del magma. Sintió como el monstruo golpeaba por la espalda. Luego se percato que el Ángel venía desde abajo. Esta vez pudo detenerlo. Con su mano izquierda le apunto y lo detuvo con la _[Fuerza]_. El problema era que el Ángel se movía mucho aun estando quieto. Tenía fuerza para liberarse.

-*¡¿Qué hacemos?!* - pregunto Hyuga preocupado.

El calor era asfixiante. Asuka apenas podía respirar por la alta temperatura. No se le ocurría nada para derrotarlo, hasta que algo le vino a la mente.

-_Expansión Térmica. Podría funcionar._ – le dijo su madre.

-"Pues vamos allá." ¡Rápido, dirijan toda la presión del refrigerante al conducto número tres!

Al principio ninguno entendía, pero Ritsuko entendió.

-*¡Brillante Asuka!* - dijo Ritsuko emocionada - *¡Hazlo Maya!*

Sin entender del todo, Ibuki tecleo los comandos necesarios para enviar el refrigerante por un solo conducto. Todos en el cuarto miraban confundidos a la doctora sin explicarse que era tan ingeniosa para que muestre esa reacción.

Asuka miro una de las pequeñas pantallas flotantes en la cabina para confirmar que todo el refrigerante circulaba por un solo sitio. Con su pinza libre corto la manguera por la que fluía todo el refrigerante, atrajo al Ángel hasta estar al lado suyo y lo libero. Este ataco al instante, pero Asuka lo necesitaba. Dirigió todo el contenido refrigerante al núcleo de su enemigo que empezó a apretar con más fuerza sus mandíbulas tratando de triturar el casco que protegía su [Evangelion]. Sin demorar destruyo con la _[Fuerza]_ el núcleo del ángel. Sonrío cuando la mordida del Ángel se debilitaba.

Sonrió aliviada al ver como el Ángel se hundía en las profundidades del magma pero su sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto uno de los deformes brazos del agonizante monstruo corto casi por completo los ductos que subían a su [Evangelion] a la superficie.

Estaba muy agotada, así que solo pudo decirle una frase a Shinji.

-Me voy a hundir. – murmuro antes de caer inconsciente.

Shinji, al escuchar el mensaje, no tardo ni un segundo en usar la _[Fuerza]_ para sacar a su amiga del infierno en el que estaba. No debía tardar mucho, pero tampoco ir muy rápido. Corría el riesgo de que el [Equipamiento Tipo-D] se rompiera.

Después de medio minuto consiguió sacar al [Evangelion] del volcán.

XXXXXXXXXX

La temperatura bajaba gracias al baño que el [Evangelion] estaba recibiendo y el proceso de recuperación que extraerá a Asuka de la ardiente máquina. Un VTOL equipado con una grúa saco su cabina de contacto y la deposito en el suelo. Asuka abrió su cabina y salió sorprendiendo a todos al mostrarles que fue capaz de salir caminando luego de la terrible batalla que peleo. Golpeo el botón de su muñequera derecha con uno de los bordes de la cabina y su traje volvió a la normalidad. Asuka pudo ver a Misato acercársele con lágrimas en los ojos y en cuanto estuvo al alcance de la mujer fue comprimida en un fuerte abrazo.

-D-discúlpame… por favor Asuka… perdóname. - murmuraba Misato con la voz entrecortada por un fuerte nudo en la garganta, pero continuo - Nunca debí… pedir que bajes tanto.

-Tranquila Misato. – miro de reojo a Shinji, que se acercaba – Todo… esta… bien… - murmuro mientras caía de nuevo desmayada.

-¡Asuka!

-Tranquila Misato. – le dijo Shinji con toda la calma del mundo.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me cal…?! – se cayó al ver la mirada del castaño.

Le paso a Asuka y este la tumbo suavemente en el suelo. Puso una mano en la cabeza y con la otra le cogió la mano. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Todos miraban curiosos la escena. Incluso Touji y Rei, que se habían acercado. Los paramédicos se acercaron con una camilla, pero ninguno oso interrumpir al castaño. Luego de un par de minutos Shinji abrió los ojos y cargo a la pelirroja hasta la camilla, donde la dejo tumbada.

-Ya podéis llevarla. Está bien. Solo está cansada. – les explico.

A pesar de ello le iban a hacer pruebas para asegurarse de su buena salud y buen estado.

-Shinji, ¿por qué Asuka no uso la misma habilidad como la que uso para derrotar al Ángel pez? – pregunto Misato, viendo cómo se llevaban en camilla a Asuka, a pesar de que Shinji decía que se encontraba bien.

-Era muy difícil, Misato. El gran calor que ha sufrido ha sido clave. No podía mantener quieto al Ángel y también destruir el núcleo. Por eso lo soltó, para poder destruirlo. La Expansión Térmica ha sido de gran ayuda para lograrlo.

-Entiendo.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente – aguas termales**_

Misato, tal y como prometió durante la operación en el volcán, se llevó a los cuatro pilotos a unas aguas termales para que disfrutaran ya que no estaban con sus compañeros en Okinawa. Shinji y Touji se fueron a la sección de hombres junto con Pen-Pen mientras que Misato, Asuka y Rei se fueron a la sección de mujeres. Había una sección mixta, pero ni de coña la usarían.

-Aguas termales, sin lugar a dudas un buen sitio para meditar. - dijo Shinji apoyado en las piedras dentro de las aguas.

Entre tanto el pingüino se paseaba alegremente nadando por todo el lugar. Touji estaba igual que su amigo. Disfrutando en paz. Lamentablemente ese momento de paz fue arruinado por las tres hembras presentes detrás de la pared.

-Shinji, ¿podrías pasarme el champú? - pregunto Misato.

-Claro.

Usando la _[Fuerza]_ Shinji hizo levitar el bote de champú y lo elevo a través de la vaya de madera.

-Wow. Eso sin duda es la mar de útil.

-Asuka.

-Mío.

La pelirroja cogió el bote y se lo paso a la peli morada. No sabía que pasaba al otro lado pero, de un momento a otro, empezaron a escucharse risas y carcajadas por parte del trio. ¡Incluso Rei parecía estar divirtiéndose con algo! Touji y Shinji realización un intento fallido de meditación para intentar omitir los comentarios de las mujeres presentes y volver a su mundo en tranquilidad y paz.

* * *

Bueno, he empezado las clases, asi que actualizaciones mas lentas.


	17. Oscuridad

Ni Evangelion ni Star Wars me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: si lo hubiera hecho hubiera sido asesinado XD. Vali, Issei y Sona son la leche. Esa idea la cogí de otro fic llamado _'Las crónicas de Shinji Ikari Soryu'_. No está terminada, pero la recomiendo. Te reirás mucho.

Edge Maverick: poco a poco va lo romántico. Ya aviso que dentro de tres o cuatro ángeles empezara realmente seria la cosa.

c anibal2000: no sé si saldrá una cuarta. A mí me decepciono enormemente la tercera. Se saltó el quinto tomo, ese Tannin era extraño y otras cosas. Me veré esa serie, a ver qué tal. El romance a partir de aquí ira poco a poco. Tengo pensado que a partir de Leliel la cosa sea seria. Ya me han dicho que empieza con el romance, pero me cuesta ya que no estoy acostumbrado.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría T.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios

-"pensamientos"

-*conversaciones por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[_Habilidades de la Fuerza_]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 16:

**OSCURIDAD**

* * *

Han pasado varias semanas desde el ataque del último Ángel. Los compañeros de clase de los pilotos aún seguían de viaje, pero habían informado a Kensuke e Hikari sobre lo ocurrido.

Entre los pilotos todo iba normal y corriente… bueno, lo más normal y corriente que sea posible.

Últimamente Shinji y Asuka, además de sus entrenamientos con el sable láser, también ayudaban a Rei y Touji a concentrarse para obtener mejor sincronización. De ese modo podrían ajustarla mejor a la hora de combatir y evitar daños graves. Pero, a pesar de ello, cada uno tenía su propio mundo.

Touji intentaba olvidar lo de las aguas termales, lo cual conseguía siempre y cuando no nombraran las dichas aguas. Solía hablar mucho con Hikari, la cual le contaba cosas del viaje. Kensuke le recriminaba que no hablara tanto con él. Le decía cosas como; _'deja de hablar tanto con la novia y habla con tu compadre de otra madre'_. Claro que tanto Touji como Hikari empezaban a gritarle de todo al pobre de las gafas.

Rei seguía como siempre, pero también se encontraba más habladora con los pilotos y empleados de [NERV]. Incluso hablaba un poco con Hikari.

Asuka hacia como si nada hubiera pasado, pero intentaba no mirar a Shinji. Si lo hacía se ruborizaba de vergüenza y salía disparada, alejándose de él.

A Shinji le costaba verle a la cara después de escuchar lo que escucho en las aguas termales. Si la miraba se pondría rojo como un tomate y muy nervioso…. Y quizás algo más.

(Flashback aguas termales)

Asuka había cogido el champú que Shinji le había pasado y en ese instante se encontraba enjabonándose.

-Wow Asuka. Nada mal. – sonrió Misato.

La pelirroja se quedó descolocada, pues no entendía a que se refería.

-¿Eing?

-Tu cuerpo.

La pelirroja se observó.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-No está nada mal.

-¿?

-Creo que lo que la [Capitana] Misato…

-Solo Misato, Rei. – le interrumpió la nombrada.

-… lo que Misato quiere decir es que tienes un cuerpo adecuadamente desarrollado.

-¿?

Asuka se quedó aún más descolocada.

-¿Perdón?

-Pues hija, es fácil. ¡Eres un bellezón! ¡Podrías ser una modelo mundial! Aunque no estas aun a mi nivel. – comento con arrogancia - Eres pelirroja natural por lo que estoy viendo, ojos azules y medidas casi perfectas. A ver que vea mejor…

Misato se acercó y le agarro los pechos.

-¡Kyaaaaa! – grito Asuka mientras se alejaba de un salto, cubriéndose a las gemelas.

-Sep. Como suponía. Más de una noventa. Diría que una noventa y tres o por ahí. Elásticos y suaves. – siguió observándola de arriba abajo – Tienes una cintura estrecha y caderas anchas, unas largas piernas torneadas, un culito respingón y el cuerpo ejercitado. Diría que una 93-58-91 aproximadamente. Lo único malo son las cicatrices, pero eso de da un toque misterioso.

-¡C-cállate! – le grito sonrojada.

Solamente su maestra le había dicho esas cosas… burlándose de ella.

-¿Tu qué opinas, Rei? – le pregunto Misato a la peli azul.

-Según los estandartes actuales, Asuka tiene un cuerpo con buenas proporciones y el porcentaje adecuado de grasa.

-¿? ¿Y tú como sabes eso? – pregunto asombrada la peli morada.

-Hikari me lo enseño.

-Ohhh. Me alegra escuchar que empiezas a relacionarte más. – sonrió – Tu también tienes buenas proporciones Rei. Seguro que muchos babearan por vosotras.

-… no lo comprendo.

-Bah. Déjalo. ¿Vosotros que creéis, Touji, Shinji? ¿Acaso no hay tres hermosas mujeres a un par de metros de vosotros? – pregunto con maldad.

En ese momento Asuka cayó en la cuenta. Shinji se encontraba al otro lado y había escuchado. Jamás la había visto desnuda… ¡y ahora Misato la había descrito de arriba abajo! ¡Maldita Misato!

Pero ningún sonido se escuchó del otro lado. Nada de nada.

-Bah. Aburridos. – murmuro Misato.

En el otro lado Shinji y Touji se encontraban muy sonrojados e incomodos por cierto asunto del sur.

(Fin flashback)

En ese preciso instante se encontraban caminando hacia los cuarteles de [NERV] aun en la ciudad. Hacia un buen día, tenían mucho tiempo y apetecía caminar.

XXXXXXXXXX

En una tranquila esquina de la ciudad Maya, Aoba y Ritsuko se encontraban en una lavandería, lavando la ropa, obviamente. No iban a estar jugando al futbolín.

-La lavandería se ha vuelto muy cara. - comentaba Maya – Quisiera poder hacer el lavado de ropa en mi casa. – dijo con desgana.

-Deberías agradecer poder volver a casa. - dijo divertido Aoba.

Una vez que recogieron sus ropas ya limpias, el trio se dirigió a la estación de metro más cercana para ir a [NERV]. Al entrar al tren vieron algo poco usual. El mismísimo [Sub comandante] Kozo Fuyutsuki usando transporte público y leyendo el periódico.

-Oh, [Sub comandante]. – el anciano alzo la vista, encontrándose con Ritsuko – Buenos días. – saludo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Buenos días, señor. – saludaron con respeto Aoba y maya.

-Buen día. – dijo con simpleza el anciano.

-Ha llegado temprano. – dijo Ritsuko.

-Hoy tengo una reunión con el consejo de la ciudad como representante de Ikari.

-Ya veo. La reunión regular del [Comité] es hoy.

-Es un trabajo aburrido. Ikari siempre me obliga a hacer los trabajos aburridos. Si no fuera por [MAGI], no sabría qué hacer.

-Las elecciones se celebraran pronto, ¿no es así? – pregunto Maya.

-¡Es cierto, las elecciones serán pronto! - comento Aoba.

-Las elecciones son una farsa. - declaro Fuyutsuki - Es [MAGI] quien toma las decisiones en esta ciudad.

-¿[MAGI]? ¿En serio? – pregunto Maya.

-Esos tres superordenadores deciden todo por principios de mayoría. – comento sonriente – Sigue los fundamentos de la democracia.

-¿Y qué hace el ayuntamiento entonces?

-Cree que gobierna. Solo sigue las decisiones de [MAGI]. Es la forma más eficiente y menos costosa.

-Esta sí que es la ciudad de la ciencia. La ciencia es omnipotente. - dijo emocionada Maya.

-Que frase más anticuada. - comento Aoba burlón.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no tienen experimentos con la [Unidad 00]? – pregunto Kozo, mirándoles de reojo.

-Así es. Pero es a las 10:30. – respondió alegre Ritsuko – Esta previsto comenzar el 2º test de activación prolongado.

-Esperemos buenas noticias.

* * *

_**Cuarteles de NERV**_

Misato estaba muy fastidiada con todo el papeleo de oficina, y con mucha dificultad logro entrar en el ascensor, en ese momento noto que al fondo del pasillo se encontraba Kaji en dirección al ascensor, notando las intenciones del hombre, Misato presionó el botón para cerrar las puertas del ascensor. Al ver esto Kaji acelero y comenzó a correr rápidamente.

-¡Espera Misato!

Justo cuando se estaban a punto de cerrar las puertas Kaji logro poner la mano logrando que se volvieran a abrir. Ante esto Misato solo dio un suspiro en señal de frustración.

-Bufff, nunca había corrido tanto. – comento con humor - ¿Por qué esa cara tan seria?

-Porque te vi a ti nada más llevar. – contesto con una sonrisa y maldad.

Kaji solo sonrió. Mientras el ascensor continuaba bajando, para sorpresa de ambos, la luz del ascensor junto con el movimiento de este se detuvo.

-¿Que fue eso? – se preguntó Kaji – Un corte de corriente.

-Eso no puede pasar. – comento Misato, pensativa – Algo anda mal. ¿Quizás un accidente?

-A lo mejor Ritsuko se equivocó. – dijo con humos el hombre.

En alguna parte de [NERV], Ritsuko mantenía pulsado un botón mientras se sonrojaba por la vergüenza, diciendo que ella no había hecho nada.

-Bah. Da igual. En cualquier momento la energía auxiliar aparecerá.

XXXXXXXXXX

En el [Centro de Mando] los técnicos comentaban que los circuitos auxiliares no estaban operativos. Solo funcionaban treinta de más de dos mil. Al final Kozo ordeno darle prioridad al [Dogma Central] y a [MAGI].

-Los transformadores de reemplazo tampoco funcionan. — informó Aoba.

-¡No puede ser! ¡¿Qué circuitos están operando aun?! — exclamó furioso Fuyutsuki.

-Solamente el 1,9%. 30 circuitos de 2577. — le dijo un.

-¡La energía disponible debe enviarse para alimentar a [MAGI] y al [Dogma Central], Aoba! —ordenó Fuyutsuki.

-Interferirá con el sistema de soporte de vida, señor. — explicó Aoba.

-¡Háganlo! ¡Es una prioridad! — ordenó el anciano.

La gran ciudad-fortaleza de Tokio 3 también había sufrido un apagón de energía. Los semáforos, tranvías, el metro…. Todo dejo de funcionar.

XXXXXXXXXX

El cuarteto de pilotos se encontraba en la entrada para ir a los cuarteles de [NERV]. Más precisamente en una de las tantas entradas. Rei pasaba su ID-CARD por la ranura electrónica que la leería y le permitiría ingresar a las magníficas instalaciones de la organización, pero al hacerlo nada paso, volvió a intentarlo, sin éxito.

Al ver que a Rei no le funcionaba, pensaron que a lo mejor estaba rota o estropeada. Entonces Shinji camino con calma hasta la puerta y paso su ID por el dispositivo con igual resultado

-Debe estar averiada. Intentémoslo en otra puerta. – sugirió Asuka.

XXXXXXXXXX

En la sala donde se encontraban haciendo las pruebas al [EVA 00], los operarios consiguieron abrir la puerta con gran esfuerzo pero, para su sorpresa, Ritsuko y Maya salieron caminando de lo más normal y sin siquiera dar las gracias. ¡Un poquito de educación, po favó!

-Tendremos que ir al [Centro de Mando]. – dijo Ritsuko mientras iluminaba el camino con una linterna – Han pasado siete minutos y la corriente electica no ha sido restaurada.

Maya iba detrás, iluminando con su móvil última generación.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Esto es muy extraño. – murmuro Misato.

-¿Cómo es el sistema de energía de este lugar? – pregunto Kaji.

-Hay tres sistemas; principal, secundario y auxiliar. – explico – No me puedo creer que las tres fallaran al mismo tiempo.

-Eso solo puede significar que…

XXXXXXXXXX

-Tenemos que asumir que esto es un sabotaje. – le dijo Fuyutsuki a Gendo. Ambos estaban en sus puestos del [Centro de Mando] – No importa quién lo haya causado. Estaremos en grandes problemas si aparece un Ángel. – termino de decir mientras encendía velas.

Gendo no dijo nada y siguió con su típica postura, pensando en quien podría ser el responsable.

XXXXXXXXXX

En alguna parte de [NERV], Shinji y Asuka se detuvieron de golpe.

-¿Qué ocurre? – les pregunto Touji.

-Un Ángel. – respondieron al unísono.

Touji se alarmo y Rei se sorprendió levemente.

-Mierda. ¡Tenemos que llegar rápido a los [EVAS]!

XXXXXXXXXX

En el [Centro de Mando], Ritsuko y Maya se encontraban subiendo por unas escalinatas para acceder a sus lugares de siempre.

-Pensé que las escaleras eran solo un ornamento anticuado. – comento Ritsuko – No pensé que terminaría usándolas.

-Dicen que estar preparado es estar prevenido. – dijo Maya.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Nada, este tampoco funciona. - dijo Asuka luego de poner su pulgar derecho en un scanner de huellas digitales.

-Las líneas están muertas y los cuarteles están incomunicados. – les dijo Touji.

-Nada funciona. Es extraño. – comento Rei.

-Al parecer hay una falla de energía en [NERV]… y el Ángel se acerca. – dijo Shinji con voz tranquila.

XXXXXXXXXX

En el ascensor, Misato empezaba a desesperarse.

-No hay modo. – dijo mientras dejaba el teléfono auxiliar de nuevo en su sitio – Incluso el teléfono esta inservible.

-Ahora va y el cable se rompe y nos matamos al estrellarse el ascensor contra el suelo. – comento de la nada Kaji. Misato lo miro de una forma más que acojonadora – Era una broma mujer. Espera… ¡espera! ¡No! ¡Con el tacón no!

PAM PAM PAM

XXXXXXXXXX

De sus bolsillos Shinji saco una pequeña libreta roja y la reviso.

-Al parecer debemos dirigirnos a los cuarteles. Podemos ir por la ruta 07, justo ahí.

El cuarteto empezó a caminar, hasta entrar por un pasillo. Al final se encontraron con una puerta de acero.

-Pero, ¿acaso las puertas no funcionaban? – pregunto Touji.

-Parece ser que esta es manual. – dijo Rei.

Asuka avanzo y empezó a abrirla usando la _[Fuerza]_.

-Bueno… esa también es otra forma de abrirla. – comento Touji, sin impresionarse, pues ya había visto mucho.

XXXXXXXXXX

En el ascensor, Misato y Kaji se habían quitado las chaquetas, pues en el ascensor empezaba a hacer un calor de los mil demonios.

-Joder que calor. – se quejó Misato, ventilándose con las manos.

-El aire acondicionado no funciona. El calor ira a más. – Misato, si no soportas el calor, puedes quitarte la camisa. – dijo como si nada, haciendo que Misato lo mirara fijamente – No hay que tener vergüenza entre tú y yo.

Misato lo miro amenazante mientras se ponía de nuevo la chaqueta.

-No pienses que vas a sacar ventaja de esta situación con tus ideas pervertidas.

-Pues que lastima. – dijo con fingida lastima.

XXXXXXXXXX

En el [Centro de Mando] todos estaban con un abanico salidos de Dios sabe dónde.

-Esto es lo malo. El aire se está enrareciendo. – comento Ritsuko – Es increíble el creer que las instalaciones más avanzadas de la Tierra tengan problemas como esto. – dijo con molestia y disgusto.

-Pero observa al [Comandante] y al [Sub comandante]. – le dijo Maya. Ambas miraron a los nombrados, que ya estaban en sus respectivos lugares – No están molestos por este calor.

De lo que ninguna se daba cuenta era de que los dos cabronazos tenían sus pies metidos en cubos con agua fría, consiguiendo que no pasaran tanto calor. ¡Incluso Gendo se había bajado los pantalones, quedándose en calzones! Claro, nadie sería capaz de verlo desde su puesto.

-Parece que la temperatura está subiendo. – comento Fuyutsuki.

-Sep. – dijo Gendo.

Ambos se miraron de reojo y sonrieron cómplices.

XXXXXXXXXX

En el [Centro de Mando] de las [Fuerzas de Autodefensa Japonesas], los tres altos mandos observaban las pantallas que habían delante suyo.

-El objeto ha invadido el espacio aéreo de Japón y su vector de movimiento indica que se dirige a Tokio-3. Debe ser un Ángel. - informo un hombre al comandante de la base quien estaba sentado en una alta plataforma junto a lo otro dos hombres de alto rango.

-¿Qué dice [NERV]? – pregunto el [Comandante].

-Señor, permanece en silencio, señor. - informo un sujeto de bajo rango con la mayor claridad y respeto que pudo poner en su voz, no es temiendo a los oficiales que asciendes, sino mostrando fortaleza y respeto.

-Debemos avisarles. – dijo el oficial a la derecha del [Comandante] - ¿Pero cómo?

-¿A qué está jugando ese bastardo de Ikari? - murmuro el otro oficial.

-Quizás no esté jugando y en verdad toda esa basura de alta tecnología de [NERV] está fallando.

-¿Qué sugiere? - pregunto el [Comandante].

.Avisémosles a la antigua. Equipen aviones con altavoces y mándenlos a esa ciudad del demonio.

XXXXXXXXXX

En la ciudad de Tokio 3, el noveno Ángel Matarael campaba a sus anchas. Matarael emergió del océano, después de aterrizar, durante el apagón en Tokio-3. Tiene un aspecto similar al de los opiliones, teniendo cuatro larguísimas patas que le dan un aspecto arácnido. Su cuerpo tiene forma semiesférica de color negro, y tiene múltiples ojos falsos, algunos de ellos triangulares. El ojo central, que mira hacia el suelo, puede segregar un líquido corrosivo capaz de abrirse camino a través del acero y el cemento.

XXXXXXXXXX

El [Teniente] Makoto Hyuga caminaba por las soleadas calles de la urbe en que residía. Estaban desiertas a esa hora, por suerte, ya que los semáforos se apagaron ya que de lo contrario el transito sería un auténtico caos. Pensó que alguien en [NERV] cometió un grave error ya que ni siquiera podía comunicarse con los cuarteles. Las líneas estaban completamente muertas.

El calmado silencio se rompió con los molestos motores de un antiguo aeroplano bimotor y una estruendosa voz que repetía; _'se ha detectado un ángel acercándose a esta ciudad'_ y el típico mensaje cada vez que ocurría eso.

El [Teniente] casi se cae al suelo al escuchar eso. Tenía que avisar a [NERV], ¿pero cómo? si solo se iba corriendo para cuando llegue, el Ángel habría acabado con media ciudad. Necesitaba un trasporte, y lo necesitaba ya.

En su desesperación logro escuchar una voz agradable acercándose a la distancia. Dicha voz decía lo mismo que el aeroplano. Cuando vio de dónde provenía la encantadora voz tuvo un rayo de esperanza. No sabía si como oficial de [NERV] tuviese derecho de apropiarse de un vehículo privado, pero había escuchado que la [Capitana] Katsuragi se apropió de un par de docenas de baterías para su auto sin razón alguna.

Y tomando eso en cuenta se paró en frente de la furgoneta de la que surgía la voz, obligándole a detenerse. Entonces descubrió al conductor, un hombre como de su edad un poco pasado de peso eso no le interesaba. Pero por ridículo que parezca, en lugar de un disco grabado con la voz que se repitiera una y otra vez estaba una encantadora joven con un micrófono cerca de su boca, sonrió un poco.

XXXXXXXXXX

-El [Geofront] fue diseñado para soportar cualquier cosa y seguir funcionando. Estoy segura de que alguien lo ha hecho fallar de forma deliberada. Su objetivo debe ser investigar este lugar. Examinar la estructura del [Cuartel General] a través de sus procedimientos de restablecimiento. – explico Ritsuko.

-Qué tipos más molestos. – se quejó Fuyutsuki.

-Ejecutare un programa falso en [MAGI] para hacerles más difícil obtener una imagen completa.

-Lo dejo a su cargo. – le dijo Gendo.

-Sí señor.

-Los primeros daños al [Cuartel] fueron hechos por humanos en vez de un Ángel. – comento con ironía Fuyutsuki.

-Es normal. – hablo Gendo – Después de todo, el hombre es un lobo para el hombre.

-¡Un ángel se acerca! ¡Un ángel viene!

Todos en el puente de mando voltearon a ver el lugar de los tenientes encargados de la casi todo en el lugar para encontrar al teniente de gafas gritando a todo pulmón por un megáfono. No muy lejos había una camioneta, con un hombre con un subidón de adrenalina y una joven llorando mientras besaba el suelo.

El [Comandante] observo fijamente a Hyuga y tras comprobar de que no se trataba de una broma de las que la ausente capitana Katsuragi acostumbraba dio la orden. El mismo iría a ayudar a preparar los [Evangelions].

-Que todo el personal acuda a las jaulas y ayuden a la preparación manual del lanzamiento de los [EVAS]. – miro de reojo al anciano – Te dejo el resto.

Pero, ¿Cómo había llegado Hyuga allí? Simple.

(Flashback)

Una camioneta con megáfonos se acercaba a toda velocidad a la entrada del estacionamiento de [NERV].

-¡Esto es una locura! ¡Deténgase! ¡Pare el puto coche! - rogaba una chica, que era la anunciadora.

-¡Tal vez tenga razón! ¡Pare o nos vamos a matar! – exclamo el conductor, bajando la velocidad.

-¡Nunca! - ¡Recuerda esas tardes frente al televisor, cuando éramos pequeños! ¡¿Qué haría el Equipo A en un caso como este?! - vociferó Hyuga, que iba parado sobre la puerta como un soldado dirigiendo el batallón.

Siempre quiso imitar a sus héroes. ¡El gran Equipo A! ¡Y no había mejor momento que este!

-El Equipo A. - murmuro el conductor, recordando.

(Flashback dentro del flashback)

Muchos años atrás, un joven niño veía las aventuras de sus héroes, ¡el grandísimo Equipo A! Ignorando su futuro, ignorando el presente. De momento solo eran él y sus héroes en una aventura. Su madre se preparaba para salir y el niño preguntó con inocencia.

-Mami… ¿algún día poder hacer lo que hace el Equipo A?

-Puede que en un futuro se te dé la oportunidad hijo. Y cuando llegue ese momento, no lo desperdicies. — contestó la madre, animándolo.

-¡Si mami! – grito con estrellitas en los ojos.

(Fin flashback dentro del flashback)

-¡Esto es por el Equipo A! — gritó el conductor acelerando y entrando finalmente en [NERV] destrozando todo a su paso.

Ambos hombres en el vehículo empezaron a gritar como locos, tarareando la canción del Equipo A.

La pobre mujer solo gritaba asustada como nunca antes. Si no se meaba encima sería un milagro.

(Fin flashback)

XXXXXXXXXX

Entre tanto, entre los tantos pasillos en donde se encontraba el cuarteto de pilotos, Touji estaba por abrir una compuerta que, supuestamente el, daba por fin a [NERV].

-Touji, amigo, no creo que sea buena idea. – le advirtió Shinji.

-Que va hermano. ¡Te digo yo que es esta! – y con el grito la abrió.

Pero no se esperó lo siguiente. Delante suyo estaban las calles de Tokio 3. No sabría precisar donde exactamente se encontraban. Su mente se había quedado en blanco al ver al enorme Ángel a menos de cincuenta metros de él. El Ángel lo miraba con uno de sus tantos ojos. Ninguno hizo nada. Poco a poco Touji fue cerrando la compuerta, hasta que se cerró por completo. Sin decir palabra, y blanco como la nieve, el joven deportista empezó a andar de nuevo.

-Te lo advertí… ¡Oh joder! ¡Que peste! – empezó a gritar el joven [Jedi] mientras se tapaba la nariz. Ese gesto fue imitado por Rei y Asuka - ¡Por Dios santo macho! ¡¿Acaso te has cagado encima?!

-¡No me he cagao encima! – exclamo Touji – Solo se me ha escapado un cuesco. – murmuro, rascándose la mejilla.

-Tío, estas podrió por dentro.

-¡Cállate! ¡Ahora que hemos visto al Ángel debemos apurarnos! – intento cambiar de tema.

XXXXXXXXXX

En los hangares de [NERV] las jaulas jamás habían estado tan llenas de operarios como ahora. Una autentica multitud se había congregado allí con el afán de preparar a los [Evangelions] lo más rápido posible para el combate que se avecinaba.

Agentes de la [Sección 2], cocineros y meseros de la cafetería, personal de mantenimiento, el personal que normalmente está encargado de lanzar a los [EVAS] cuando solamente se trata de apretar algún botón por el alto grado de automatización envuelto en el proceso, y hasta los tenientes Hyuga, Ibuki y Aoba del [Puente de Mando] ayudaban con las extenuantes labores manuales que debían realizar por la falta de fluido eléctrico en las instalaciones que se supone son las más avanzadas sobre la faz de la Tierra. Incluso Gendo Ikari ayudaba en ello, sorprendiendo a casi todos.

XXXXXXXXXX

Los tres pilotos habían conseguido avanzar a gran rapidez debido a que tanto Shinji como Asuka decidieron que debían tomar el "mando" y dirigieron a sus compañeros. Se dejaban guiar por la _[Fuerza]_. Desgraciadamente acabaron encontrándose con una compuerta, la cual estaba tan llenas de escombros que a los jóvenes [Jedis] les llevaría un buen rato apartar los suficientes para poder pasar.

-¿Y ahora qué? – pregunto Touji – No podemos perder tiempo apartando todo esto.

-Tendremos que forzar el conducto e ir a través de él. – sentencio Rei.

Ninguno dijo nada, pues era la única solución a corto plazo.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Los generadores están instalados, las cabinas en posición… solo necesitamos a los pilotos. -informo Maya quien, junto con el resto del personal femenino de [NERV], se las arreglaron para que los varones se encargaran de las dos últimas tareas solas. Sabían aprovechar sus "encantos de mujer" para que los idiotas pringaran. ¡¿Dónde está la igualdad de género?!

-Ya llegaran teniente. Vendrán. – dijo con seguridad Ritsuko.

XXXXXXXXXX

En los conductos del techo, el cuarteto de pilotos se encontraba arrastrándose, avanzando por fin hacia el hangar de los [Evangelions]. Rei iba en cabeza. Asuka segunda. Shinji tercero. Touji cuarto.

-Oye Asuka. – le llamo Shinji.

-Dime.

-Podríamos haber usado los sables láser además de la _[Fuerza]_ para desbloquear la puerta. ¿No te parece?

En castaño se detuvo al instante, pues Asuka se había parado en seco. Prácticamente tenía su cara a milímetros del trasero respingón de la pelirroja. Un poquito más y la cara la tendría enterrada ahí. Se sonrojo como tomate y se arrastró hacia atrás, haciendo que Touji, el cual seguía avanzando, enterrara su cara en el trasero de Shinji. Esto provoco que ambos se intentaran levantar de golpe, golpeándose cómicamente las cabezas, de las cuales surgieron dos chichones.

-¡¿Qué cojones haces?! – le grito Touji a Shinji - ¡¿Acabo de hacer algo horrible?!

El castaño solo desvió la mirada, avergonzado. Para el tampoco había sido nada bonito lo sentido en su retaguardia.

-Oye. – la voz de Asuka le hizo voltear. Temía que lo hubiese descubierto, pero esta lo miraba con incredulidad – Pues no se me había ocurrido. – dijo alucinada – Nuestros [Maestros] no deben saber de eso.

La pelirroja estaba avergonzada por no caer en eso.

-Estoy de acuerdo. – dijo Shinji después de aclararse la garganta, intentando olvidar la imagen de hace apenas unos segundos.

-Por cierto… - ahora la voz de Asuka era mortífera - No abras levantado la cabeza, ¿verdad?

Acababa de caer en que tenía falta y esta podría levantarse, aunque llevara medias la vergüenza seguiría.

Shinji solo negó energéticamente.

-Eso espero. – y siguió avanzando.

Shinji solo suspiro y siguió, intentando no levantar mucho la cabeza. Touji estaba enojado por el doloroso chichón que tenía en ese momento.

XXXXXXXXXX

En las jaulas de los [EVAS] todo el mundo estaba preocupado. Si los pilotos no llegaban pronto todo su trabajo sería inútil y el Ángel acabaría con ellos, y los pocos que tenían un rango lo suficientemente alto estaban aún más aterrados sabiendo que no solo sería su fin, sino el de toda la humanidad.

En la parte baja de las jaulas un grupo de hombres estaban listos para realizar la parte faltante del procedimiento de liberación que comenzaría una vez que los elegidos lleguen. La naturaleza humana es algo muy curioso. Aun cuando todos estaban seguros de que si los chiquillos no llegaban estaban muertos, algunos se atrevieron a apostar que ellos no llegarían, eso sin tomar en cuenta que aquellos que fueron lo bastante idiotas para apostar que los pilotos no llegarían solo tiraban su dinero, puesto que si ganaban jamás podrían cobrar su dinero y si perdían estaban obligados por el poco o mucho honor que les quede.

Entonces uno de los conductos del nivel superior empezó a temblar y a hacer ruidos extraños, de repente la frágil estructura cedió. El primero en caer fue Shinji, el cual uso la _[Fuerza] _para evitar estamparse contra el suelo, pero no espero que Touji le cayera encima.

PUM

Al final ambos castaños acabaron besando el suelo. Asuka y Rei cayeron elegantemente en un salto de acróbata olímpico.

-Joder. Mierda como duele. – se quejaban los castaños.

-Ah, aquí estáis. Habéis tardado. – comento sonriente Ritsuko.

Gendo, el cual observaba desde más arriba, empezó a dar órdenes.

-¡Todas las [Unidades], prepárense para el ingreso!

-Entendido. Abran las compuertas manualmente. – se escuchó a los trabajadores.

-¿Cómo están los [EVAS]? – pregunto Touji, levantándose de encima de Shinji.

-Están listos y preparados. Lo hemos hecho todo manualmente. – explico Ritsuko.

XXXXXXXXXX

Con los pilotos finalmente dentro de sus [EVAS], Gendo daba las instrucciones finales para liberar a las armas multipropósito de la humanidad. Los últimos seguros de las jaulas fueron abiertos.

-Empujen manualmente las barreras.

-*Entendido* - dijeron al unísono.

Y así los [EVAS] empujaron suavemente las pesadas estructuras que debían contenerlos, para luego comenzar su ascenso por los túneles abiertos. Esta vez no habría catapultas que los impulsen rápidamente a la zona de batalla.

XXXXXXXXXX

El [Evangelion 03] se arrastraba por un túnel relativamente pequeño, como lo haría un soldado pasando debajo de una maya de púas en un entrenamiento. Un poco más atrás venía el [Evangelion 03] que llevaba un rifle de asalto en su espalda. Detrás el [Evangelion 00] y por último el [Evangelion 01] y con su piloto quejándose de verse ridícula y al final los seguía el EVA-00 también arrastrándose.

CLANC

Una gruesa barrera de metal salió volando para estrellarse con un muro un poco más allá y caer víctima de la gravedad. Momentos después el [Evangelion 03] aparecía para ver por fin la luz del día. Bueno, la que entraba. Comenzó a escalar el túnel hasta la superficie seguido por las otras [Unidades].

Entonces, Touji vio algo. Un extraño líquido caía desde arriba.

-¿Y eso?

Una de esas extrañas gotas cayó sobre el hombro del [Evangelion 00], corroyéndolo.

-*¡Esquivadlo! ¡Es corrosivo! – exclamo la piloto peli azul.

Touji miro alarmado hacia arriba, observando como una lluvia de ácido caía. El Ángel Matarael estaba "llorando" liquido por el ojo de abajo. Dicho líquido caía por el túnel vertical en el cual se encontraban los [Evangelions].

-*¡De vuelta al túnel!* – grito Asuka.

Desgraciadamente acido cayó sobre el lugar donde Touji se apoyaba, haciendo que se resbalara y cayera sobre el [Evangelion] rojo. Debido a eso Asuka perdió el rifle.

Por suerte Shinji y Rei descendieron con rapidez y ayudaron a los otros dos [EVAS] a entrar en el túnel antes de que un diluvio de ácido por parte del Ángel llenara el lugar por completo durante varios segundos. Ese ciclo lo repetía cada pocos segundos.

-*El Ángel intenta invadir el [Cuartel General] usando ese acido. * - comento Rei.

-*Menudo hijo de puta. ¿Cómo derrotamos a ese cabrón? ¡En cuanto salgamos nos bañara en acido!* - exclamo Touji.

-*Pues hay que pensar algo rápido. Perdí el rifle y las baterías no son eternas.* - dijo Asuka - *Apenas nos quedan casi tres minutos.*

Durante varios segundos ninguno dijo nada.

-*Tengo un plan.* - hablo finalmente Shinji - *Dos de nosotros se mantendrán aquí en posición defensiva para neutralizar el [Campo AT] del Ángel y proteger del ácido a los otros dos [Evangelions]. Uno de nosotros bajara hasta donde está el rifle y se lo pasara al ofensivo. Este, al estar protegido por dos de nosotros, podrá descargar la munición del rifle sobre el Ángel ya que este parece no tener un poderoso [Campo AT]. ¿Qué os parece?*

-*Me parece efectivo.* - dijo Rei.

-*Me alegra escucharlo. Rei, tu bajaras a por el rifle, Touji tu dispararas. Asuka y yo nos encargaremos de la defensa. ¿Alguna pregunta?*

-*Ninguna.* - respondieron los tres al unísono.

-*Bien. ¡En marcha!*

Los cuatro [EVAS] se movieron con rapidez. Dado que no podían detener todas las gotas de ácido, Shinji y Asuka me pusieron en posición de X. Rei bajo con un salto hacia el rifle, usando unos pequeños cohetes para aligerar la caída. Mientras Touji se puso a una distancia adecuada de ambos [Evangelions] defensivos.

Entonces el Ángel volvió a soltar acido. Dicho ácido cayó sobre ambos [Evangelions], pero sus [Campos AT] impedían que les tocara, pero el ácido solo se acumulaba, así que hacían leves movimientos para que dicho ácido bajara poco a poco sin tocar a los otros [EVAS].

-*¡Rei! ¡Date prisa!* - grito Touji, preocupado por ambos [Jedis].

La peli azul aterrizo, cogió el rifle y lo lanzo con fuerza a Touji. Nada más agarrarlo, ambas [Unidades] defensivas se soltaron y cayeron. Entonces, Touji descargo la munición entera.

RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA

Todas y cada una de las balas atravesaron por completo al Ángel, destruyendo su núcleo en el proceso, ya que solo podía estar dentro de cuerpo. Pero esta vez el Ángel no exploto, como en las anteriores.

A pesar de las heridas, ambos [EVAS] volvieron a sujetarse en las paredes y meterse de nuevo al tune. Con la _[Fuerza]_ consiguieron subir a Rei.

-*Jejeje. No me dejéis volver a hacer eso en mi vida* - comento Shinji con humor.

-*Coincido contigo* - hablo Asuka, con el mismo tono.

-*Bueeeeeeeeeeeno. Ahora lo mejor será volver.* - comento contento Touji - *¡Invito a una barbacoa!* - exclamo, animando a sus tres compañeros.

XXXXXXXXXX

Por otra parte, en el ascensor donde Misato y Kaji se encontraban atrapados desde hace un rato muy largo, la mujer se encontraba subida a los hombros de Kaji, tratando de alanzar la salida de emergencia.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué no se abre?! ¡Esto es una maldita emergencia! – gritaba frustrada - ¡Arg! ¡No lo soporto! – luego miro hacia abajo, donde vio a Kaji observando debajo de su falda sin pudor alguno - ¡Ey! ¡Te dije que no miraras!

-Lo siento. – se disculpó mientras bajaba la mirada.

FLASH

Entonces, de repente, las luces volvieron. Y no solo eso. Un temblor del ascensor provoco que Misato perdiera el equilibrio. Debido a tan repentino movimiento, Kaji tampoco pudo aguantar a Misato…

PUM

Por lo que ambos se cayeron, quedando en una posición incómoda. Un mal 69,

DING

Para mayor vergüenza la puerta se abrió, y en ella pudieron ver a Ritsuko, Maya e Hyuga. A la falsa rubia le salió un tic en el ojo.

-Pervertidos. – murmuro Maya, sonrojándose.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ya con la energía restaurada, los ascensores se activaron y retomaron su recorrido descendente. Misato, luego de "recuperarse", salió despedida de su ascensor tirando todo a su paso en busca de un baño. Luego de terminar sus cosas, Misato fue hasta los hangares de los [EVAS]. Los pilotos se encontraban fuera junto a Misato. Habían traído equipos sanitarios, montando un pequeño campamento temporal para curar a Rei y los operarios que se hicieron algo durante el apagón. Shinji se encontraba con Asuka y Touji sobre una camioneta, ambos arropados por una manta, esperando a que trajeran a Rei. Esta era traída en una camilla, llena de vendas en donde se produjeron las quemaduras.

-¿Estás bien Rei? - preguntó Misato, acercándose.

-Sí [Capitana].

-Misatooo. – la corrigió.

-Misato…. El daño no fue grave. Esto es solo un formalismo de los servicios médicos.

-Me alegra oírlo. Buen trabajo. — felicitó Misato dándose vuelta.

-Pero el trabajo lo realizamos entre los cuatro… Misato.

-Igualmente, buen trabajó Rei. — dijo levantándole el pulgar en signo de aprobación.

La [Primera Elegida] la miró extrañada.

-Pero si yo no hice nada.

-Por lo que me han dicho hiciste bien tu parte. Además, no hablo de la batalla, es bueno que reconozcas el valor de los otros. Es un avance. — explicó Misato. Rei no pareció entender pero asintió — Ahora, si no necesitas nada más…

-Nada, Misato.

Un poco más alejado de ellos, Ritsuko terminaba de revisar unos datos que habían sido guardados por las [Unidades Evangelion].

-Esto es interesante…

* * *

_**Afueras de Tokio 3 – un mirador**_

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que derrotaron al Ángel. Rei estaba recostada en el pasto de un mirador junto a Touji, Asuka y Shinji. Hace tiempo que salieron de los [EVAS], que ahora estaban atascados en el túnel desde el que destruyeron al Ángel. También estaban vestidos con ropa informal. Al menos les habían permitido ducharse y quitarse el olor a [LCL].

-Las estrellas se ven hermosas sin las luces. – comento Rei – Es irónico que se vean tan hermosas sin luz artificial.

Esas palabras sorprendieron gratamente a sus tres compañeros, que la miraron fijamente, haciendo que se sonrojara levemente.

-No creo que aquí vivan personas sin las luces. – comento Touji mientras veía como las luces de la ciudad se encendían poco a poco.

-El ser humano ataca la oscuridad con haces de luz hasta convertir la noche en día. Lo hace por temor a lo que le aguarda en la oscuridad, pero ninguna otra criatura lo hace. Es por eso que es tan especial. - comento Shinji.

-Muy filosófico Shinji. - dijo Asuka con un tono burlón.

-¿Será por eso que nos atacan los ángeles? – pregunto Touji.

-No. No creo que sea por eso. Si tienen un motivo… ese será distinto. – contesto Shinji con seriedad.

Ambos [Jedis] sabían los motivos, y en su momento los rebelarían al mundo, con la ayuda de Kaji.

* * *

_**Con Kensuke e Hikari**_

Hikari y Kensuke se encontraban en la playa de Okinawa. El dúo se encontraba tomando el sol mientras observaban al [Presi] Vali, [Vice presi] Sona y el idiota de Hyodo armar un muy buen espectáculo.

-¡[Presidenteeeeeeeeee]! ¡Hyodooooooooo! ¡Volved aquí que os voy a reventar como a una sandiaaaaaaaaaaa! – gritaba enfurecida Sona, con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza, mientras corría detrás del dúo con una pala de gran tamaño y un aura asesina que acojonarÍa a cualquiera.

-¡Esto es tu culpa, Ise! – le recriminaba Vali.

-¡Vete a la mierda Vali! ¡Es culpa tuya! ¡Tú la viste desnuda! – le recrimino el castaño.

-¡Y tú le tocaste el trasero! – le recrimino el peligros.

-¡¿Quieres pelea?! ¡Te vas a meter con el gran [Sekiryuutei]?!

-¡Pues yo soy el [Hakuryuukou], idiota!

-¡Vosotros lo que sois son dos pedazo de idiotas! – grito Sona, bajando con fuerza la pala.

PAM

Mucha arena se levantó debido al golpe.

-¡Mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

-¡Mamaaaaaaaa!

Gritaron ambos idiotas mientras seguían insultándose, huyendo de Sona.

-¡Capullo!

-¡Imbécil!

-¡Joputa!

-¡Desgraciao!

-¡Idiota!

-¡Gilipollas!

-¡Mamonazo!

-¡Somugroso!

-¡Cabeza canasto!

-¡Tobillo cabra!

-¡Sarnoso!

-¡Hartosopas!

-¡Cabezón!

-¡Hocico pollo!

-¡Melana!

-¡Basuro!

-¡Cuerpo tordo!

-¡Nalgas tunas!

-¡Tripas de hule!

-¡Tío variles!

-¡Vientroso!

-¡Zumayo!

-¡Zamarro!

-¡Estomagante!

-¡Baila ferias!

-¡Pisa mostos!

-¡Ojo sapo!

-¡Ansia rota!

-¡Boca sable!

-¡Bacín!

-¡Orinalo!

-¡Potroso!

-¡Maestro agujas!

-¡Bocachancla!

-¡Golfo!

-¡Muertohambre!

-¡Cierrabares!

-¡Pregonao!

-¡Idiotas!

PAM

Por su parte, el resto de estudiantes veían la escena con parsimonia. Desde hacía un par de días que ese trio no dejaba de meterse en problemas.

-¿Acaba de decir el [Presi] que Hyodo…? – empezó a preguntar Kensuke.

-Sep. – contesto Hikari.

-Es extraño. Nunca había visto al [Presi] actuar así. – comento - ¿Lo has grabado?

-Por supuesto.

-Pues mandémoselo a estos.

-Y lo subimos a la red.

-Ohhh. A veces puedes ser alguien muy malvada, [Representante]-san. – se burló Kensuke, con un brillo en sus gafas.

-Oh, ¡cállate!

* * *

_**En una galaxia muy muy lejana**_

Nos encontramos actualmente en el laboratorio de Vin. El científico loco se encontraba analizando los restos que Shinji y Asuka le habían enviado con los análisis de sus teléfonos. No era lo mismo eso que analizar los propios restos, pero por ahora eso no sería buena idea ya que tendrían que viajar allí. La cosa en esa galaxia se estaba poniendo muy tensa. La guerra seguía y seguía sin cambio alguno. Las bajas militares aumentaban, e incluso las civiles. Palpatine seguía en el poder y parecía que no se iría en mucho tiempo.

-Pufff. Esto me es insuficiente. ¡Joder! ¡Ojala pudiera conseguir un maldito trozo para examinar!

-Creo que sería un peligro para el mundo si lo hicieras. – comento una voz muy conocida para él.

-Oh, Torn. ¿Ya has terminado tu misión?

-Así es. Sinceramente es más sencilla de lo que parecía.

-No es propio de ti decir cosas de ese estilo.

El [Maestro Jedi] solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y bien, que haces? – pregunto mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado de la mesa del científico loco.

-Analizando la información que Shinji y Asuka me envían. – explico Vin, observando la pantalla.

-¿Algo útil?

-Nada nuevo. Estos seres son un misterio increíble incluso para mí. Lo único que he sacado en clave es que son un 99% parecido a los humanos en cuanto a ADN. Aun no consigo descubrir cómo son capaces de tele transportarse en el espacio-tiempo, ni como usan sus poderes, ni como convocan su [Campo AT]. – le explico, mirando al hombre semi canoso – Lo que si te puedo asegurar es que el [Campo AT] de los Ángeles es tan poderoso que dudo que un sable láser sea capaz de atravesarlo. Por lo menos un [Campo AT] poderoso.

Torn entrecerró los ojos ante aquella afirmación.

-¿Estás seguro de ello?

-Con más datos te podría decir cuan seguro estoy. Por lo que he comprobado de todos los restos de Ángeles, cada uno es más poderoso, pero su [Campo AT] no crece en constante. Si bien es cierto que cada nuevo Ángel es más poderoso que el anterior, pero cada uno tienes sus propias habilidades. Hace poco me ha llegado información del noveno Ángel. Este tenía un [Campo AT] tan débil que las balas de los rifles [EVA] podían atravesarlo. El Ángel pez, el sexto, también tenía un [Campo AT] también bastante débil. Más que los anteriores a él. Si pudiera recrear el [Campo AT] de los Ángeles podríamos comprobar que tan efectivos son los sables láser. En cuanto a la _[Fuerza]_… creo que eso no tiene problemas. Si afecta al Ángel incluso con el [Campo AT] activado. Esa es la única ventaja fija de Shinji y Asuka. – se quedó callado durante unos segundos - ¿Qué piensa el [Consejo Jedi]?

-Por ahora están satisfechos de que ambos cumplan su misión. Desgraciadamente no permiten que Angeline o yo vayamos a verlos. Y lo entiendo. Al parecer la última vez que fuimos hubo un gran despliegue militar. No debemos volver a hacerlo si no es en caso extremo.

-Entiendo. ¿Y el Sith? ¿Alguna notica?

-Ninguna. Y esto nos molesta mucho. El Conde Dooku, el General Grievous, el Lord Sith y el Sith que ataco a Shinji y Asuka. Por no hablar de los otros. Los buscamos por tierra, mar, aire y espacio de todos los sistemas aliados e incluso de los sistemas de la [Federación], pero no encontramos ninguna pista.

-¿Crees que sea posible que se estén preparando para algo? Es muy extraño que aparezcan y desaparezcan así.

-Es posible. Pero me preocupan esos dos. Y no solo yo. Aunque los demás no lo noten, yo si lo hago. Angeline está muy preocupada. Me dice que tiene un mal presentimiento. Algo grande se avecina y no podremos pararlo.

GLUP

Vin trago saliva.

-Que esa mujer diga cosas así… me dan yuyu. No suele equivocarse la jodia.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa. ¿Qué tal la nave?

-Segura, como siempre. Le he hecho algunos ajustes, pero sigue en el sitio más seguro, bajo el [Templo Jedi].

-Me alegra escucharlo. Debemos tener cuidado. – Torn se levantó y empezó a caminar – Tu también debes tener cuidado, Vin.

-Tranqui amigo mío. Estaré bien. – le sonrió a Torn, tranquilizándolo. Una vez que el [Maestro Jedi] se fue, soltó un suspiro de cansancio – En realidad… no estoy tan seguro. – murmuro, volviendo a ver los datos nuevos enviados del noveno Ángel.

* * *

Ya aviso que no he querido ofender a ninguna mujer por la parte donde ya tienen los [EVAS] preparados y esperan a los pilotos. Espero no haber ofendido a ninguna.

No se vosotros, pero yo me reí mucho en la parte del conducto. Cuando me lo imagine no pude evitar no ponerlo XD.


	18. Descubrimiento aterrador

Ni Evangelion ni Star Wars me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: gracias por informar del fallo. Hombre, tenía que parodiar a HS DxD jejeje.

Roy4: me alegra muchísimo que te guste XD. Ahhh Touji. Que haríamos sin su comedia :) Jejeje, eres el primero que hace esa comparación de Shinji y Asuka, pero tienes razón. Pues en este capítulo vas a flipar… o eso espero XD.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría T.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios

-"pensamientos"

-*conversaciones por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[_Habilidades de la Fuerza_]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 17:

**DESCUBRIMIENTO ATERRADOR**

* * *

_**Antártica - 13/09/2000**_

El continente congelado siempre fue un buen lugar para las investigaciones científicas, especialmente la zoología y astrología, pero también puede realizarse cualquier tipo de investigación. Hoy una de esas investigaciones se salió de control convirtiendo en cuestión de tiempo la muerte de todo aquel que este cerca del lugar. Los afortunados nunca supieron que fue lo que los golpeo. Los sobrevivientes o estaban paralizados por el terror de lo que han visto o se han vuelto locos por el miedo. Pocos, muy pocos pueden conservar la cordura después de lo que han visto.

Uno de ellos camina lentamente hacia un bunker, ignorando su dolor. El inclemente frío del lugar mientras la sangre que mana de sus muchas heridas se va con las fuerzas que le quedan, convirtiendo su caminar en un acto de voluntad pura.

Su cuerpo estaba muy dañado. Dudaba sobrevivir. No. Sabía que no iba a sobrevivir, pero debe seguir su camino, no por él, sino por la niña que lleva en sus brazos. Su hija, fruto de su relación fallida con una mujer que no se merecía todo el dolor que le hizo pasar durante lo que podía llamarse su tiempo juntos como matrimonio. No podía culparla por abandonarlo, probablemente cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo. Recuerda como le suplico de rodillas que no lo dejara, que cambiaría, que estaría allí para ella, que le daría el lugar que le corresponde. Le dijo que no y la niña en sus brazos se burló de él.

No le afecto demasiado, después de todo su trabajo era su mayor prioridad. Quizás fue por eso que perdió su familia. Nunca cuido de ella por el pretexto de su trabajo. Ahora se daba cuenta de que solo era una manera de huir, huir de la responsabilidad con la mujer que amo, de la responsabilidad de educar a su hija. Ese tipo de responsabilidades le daba escalofríos. Siempre fue un cobarde. Un cobarde al que todo el mundo respetaba como científico, pero un cobarde a fin de cuentas. Después de su divorcio tenía que huir. Huir lo más lejos posible del desprecio de su familia. Un misterioso grupo le facilito la huida. Lo enviaron a estudiar una nueva fuente de energía en el continente de hielo. El que la fuente de energía estuviera en el cuerpo de un gigante blanco resultaba escalofriante, pero él y el grupo que lideraba comenzaron a estudiarlo de inmediato y todo el trabajo extra fue suficiente para que se olvidara de todo fuera de la investigación y con tanta dedicación no resulto extraño que su teoría acerca de que toda la energía del gigante provenía de un solo órgano al que llamo S2 fuera tan aceptada.

Por un acuerdo legal su hija, de ahora doce años, vino a visitarlo. La visita no le estaba resultando muy agradable y en el lapso de unos quince minutos se volvió el infierno en la tierra cuando el gigante blanco despertó furioso por ser molestado y ataco todo lo que se ponía en su camino. Nada de lo que tenían en las instalaciones sería capaz de detenerlo.

Sabiendo eso tomo a su hija y corrió, pero una explosión de origen desconocido por poco los engulle. Habrían muerto. Quizás habría sido lo mejor.

Cubrió el cuerpo de su hija con el suyo protegiéndola del impacto y recibiendo la mayor parte de escombros que salieron volando, de ahí obtuvo sus heridas. Su hija tampoco estaba sana. Quedo inconsciente por el impacto de un pedazo de concreto, pero sobrevivirá si logra ponerla a salvo.

Murió en esa explosión, a pesar de que su corazón seguía latiendo y sus órganos funcionaran un rato más, lo que ahora caminaba era solo su fantasma buscando terminar lo que empezó en vida, el poner a su hija a salvo era todo lo que le importaba, cuando lo logre podrá descasar.

Finalmente llego a donde estaba lo único en lo que pudo pensar para poner a la sangre de su sangre a salvo. Una bodega que contenía una capsula de acero que podía ser abierta y cerrada tanto por dentro como por fuera. deposito con cuidado a la niña en el piso para abrir dicha capsula, con lo último de sus fuerzas puso a su pequeña dentro del cilindro metálico sin poder evitar que algo de su sangre caiga sobre ella despertándola. La vio con ternura y le entrego una cruz de plata, símbolo de la cristiandad. Dudaba que le sirviera para algo más que para recordarlo porque no le daría la protección de Dios. La cosa que los perseguía bien podría ser Dios, y si no lo era se le acercaba bastante. Solo esperaba que no la persiga. Cerro la escotilla de la capsula y finalmente descanso, justo a tiempo pues una poderosa onda de choque termino de enviarlo al otro mundo. Pero llegaría con una sonrisa en los labios.

Momentos después la pequeña sintió el sacudón más grande de su vida y en cuando todo se calmó un poco salió de su refugio para ver dos columnas de luz dorada levantarse desde el horizonte hasta el infinito cielo de la larga noche de la Antártida. La pequeña sobrevivió a algo que extermino a la mitad de la población mundial. En distintas partes del mundo nefastos hombres miraban imágenes satelitales en sus lujosos refugios. Las pantallas mostraban cuatro enormes alas doradas, una explosión y luego donde antes reinaba el blanco de la nieve ya no quedaba nada.

* * *

_**Presente **_

Misato Katsuragi se encontraba en su habitación vistiéndose para un largo y arduo día de trabajo en [NERV], notando su eterno recordatorio de hace quince años impreso en su cuerpo. Dando un largo suspiro prosiguió poniéndose su ropa.

-"Quince años" - pensó.

Era un día bastante nublado. De hecho había comenzado a llover repentinamente. Dentro de la residencia Katsuragi/Ikari/Zeppelin se encontraban Touji y Kensuke evidenciando el clima que se encontraba sobre ellos.

-Gracias por dejar entrar y secarnos Shinji. - dijo Kensuke junto a Touji mientras tomaba una de las toallas que había prestado Shinji para secarse del poderoso clima empapador.

Kensuke e Hikari habían llegado, junto al resto de compañeros, hacia unos días de su viaje. Les habían traídos recuerdos y les habían enseñado multitud de fotos y videos de distintos lugares. Fue una tarde muy entretenida.

-El clima nos tomó desprevenidos. - agrego Touji - ¿Misato aún no se levanta? - pregunto curioso el deportista, notando la ausencia de la encargada de los pilotos y dueña del departamento.

-No, ayer estuvo trabajando hasta tarde. - contesto Shinji.

-Ya veo, entonces debemos guardar silencio. - dijeron ambos para silenciarse inmediatamente.

-Sería lo más aconsejable. Misato no es alguien a quien le guste que le despierten. – agrego Asuka, entrando en la sala – Buenos días chicos.

-Buenos días Asuka. – saludaron ambos.

Inmediatamente por una puerta de la sala apareció Misato Katsuragi totalmente arreglada, cosa bastante extraña para los jóvenes presentes ya que no era normal que se levantara tan temprano, y menos aun cuando la noche anterior había estado trabajando en [NERV] hasta tarde. Incluso ambos jóvenes [Jedi] se asombraron.

-¿Misato? - pregunto Shinji.

-¡Señorita Misato! - gritaron ambos jóvenes aun mojados - ¡Buenos días! - nuevamente hablaron a la vez.

-Buenos días chicos. - respondió Misato amablemente.

Mientras Kensuke tomaba sus gafas bien para poder ver una pequeña placa en el cuello de la chaqueta de la mujer.

-¡Felicitaciones por su ascenso, [Mayor] Katsuragi! - grito mientras hacia una rápida reverencia cerrando sus ojos.

Inmediatamente Touji lo imito realizando la misma reverencia. Esto confundió bastante a Shinji, quien simplemente se limitaba a ver la extraña situación.

-Gracias chicos. - respondió Misato sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Luego se dirigió al trio de pilotos presentes - Os recuerdo que hoy hay pruebas de sincronización en [NERV]. No valláis a llegar tarde.

-Si Misato.

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos chicos.

Diciendo esto Misato salió del departamento.

-Que tenga un buen día señorita Katsuragi. - dijeron nuevamente a la vez ambos jóvenes.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? - pregunto Shinji ante aquella extraña reacción de sus amigos.

-¿Qué? ¿No lo sabes? - pregunto Kensuke totalmente sorprendido - En la placa de Misato había dos franjas más, lo que significa que la ascendieron a [Mayor]. - anuncio el fan militar decepcionado de la actitud de su amigo piloto.

-¿En serio fue ascendida? Vaya. No lo sabía. – dijo Asuka.

-Ni yo. - agrego Shinji sorprendido por el logro de la mujer.

-¡increíble! ¿No lo habían notado? Siempre están en otro mundo. Además, pensaba que vosotros sabríais de eso. - se quejó Touji indignado.

-Tú tampoco lo has notado, Touji. – le dijo Shinji con una gota de sudor en la nuca – Además, yo no sé cómo es la jerarquía militar aquí.

-¡Jamás le prestan atención a esa pobre mujer que trabaja tan arduamente! - se lamentó Kensuke, ignorando las palabras de Shinji - ¿Tienen idea de lo difícil que debe ser cuidar de ustedes para una mujer de la edad de Misato? - se generó un breve silencio, nuevamente Kensuke comenzó a hablar con una idea - ¿Qué tal si le hacemos una fiesta de celebración a Misato?

-Buena idea Kensuke. - dijo Touji totalmente admirado de su amigo - Que suerte que somos tan considerados. ¡Ustedes dos tienen que ayudar también! - señalo el deportista a Shinji y a la pelirroja que estaba entrando al baño.

-Bien bien. Yo me encargo de la comida. - dijo Shinji alegre.

* * *

_**Pribnow Box**_

En la habitación de monitoreo sobre las piscinas de simulación se siente una calma poco usual, quizás sea porque ningún ángel a atacado en un mes, o tal vez sea porque tanto el [Comandante] como el [Sub-comandante] se ausentaron al mismo tiempo desde hace un par de días. La impresión de paz o la ausencia de los mandamases de la organización, sea lo que sea todos parecen trabajar más relajados que de costumbre.

-¿Cómo van las pruebas? - pregunto la ahora [Mayor] Misato Katsuragi que acababa de llegar al cuarto luego de terminar una gran cantidad de papeleo.

-Estamos por recibir otra ronda de resultados de [MAGI]. - respondió la [Teniente] Ibuki.

-Aumenten la profundidad de Shinji en un 0.64% y de Asuka en un 0.63%. - dijo Akagi, atenta a los controles y datos que entregaba el tablero de comando de [NERV].

En el monitor principal del cuarto se mostraban al cuarteto, que participaba en experimento, con los comandos introducidos por la [Teniente] Ibuki y otros técnicos en el monitor la imagen del rostro de cada uno de los pilotos, quienes estaban con sus ojos cerrados. Tanto Asuka como Shinji estaban más bajos que Touji y Rei. Ambos totalmente relajados. -Bueno, desde que esos chicos llegaron aquí hemos podido comprobar que son prodigios. - agrego Maya mientras observaba la pantalla.

\- Estoy sorprendida. A pesar de esa profundidad, tanto Asuka como Shinji pueden continuar con esa sincronización.

-Buen trabajo pilotos. En especial Asuka y Shinji. Touji aumentaste nueve puntos en tu sincronización. Rei, tú los aumentaste en cinco. Asuka, Shinji, aun seguís en el cien por ciento. No se puede superar eso. Felicitaciones a ambos. – les dijo Ritsuko.

-*Recibido* - respondió el cuarteto al unísono.

Una vez que el cuarteto pudo limpiarse del LCL fueron a sus quehaceres respecto a la fiesta que se celebraría en la casa de Misato.

* * *

_**Departamento Katsuragi/Ikari/Zeppelin**_

-¡FELICIDADES!

La cara de Misato era un poema. Era la primera vez que los pilotos podían ver ese tipo de reacción en la [Mayor] de [NERV]. La mujer de cabello morado luchaba por contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos. Para ella obtener el rango de [Mayor] no fue tan importante como el ser homenajeada por sus protegidos y sus amigos. No era mucho, tan solo una banda colgada alrededor de su pecho una gran botella de refresco, algunos bocadillos, una máquina de karaoke y la cerveza que tenía guardada en la nevera. Pero estaban allí. Shinji, Asuka, Rei, Touji, Kensuke e Hikari. Suponía que Ritsuko… y posiblemente Kaji… se les unirían más tarde.

-Muchas gracias. – agradeció Misato una vez sentada, tomándose una cerveza.

-No tienes que agradecer Misato. Además, la idea fue del idiota este. – señalo con el pulgar Touji a Kensuke.

El señalado de gafas se levantó mientras se ponía firme y hablaba con orgullo.

-¡Así es! ¡La planificación y coordinación fueron hechas por mi persona, Kensuke Aida!

-Muchas gracias, Aida.

-Oh, no tienes que agradecerme. La verdad es que no me ha costado nada hacerlo. – explico con pose cool.

-Ya. Claro. No te hagas el remolón. – le dijo Hikari.

-¡Oye!

Y sin saber cómo Kensuke e Hikari empezaron una discusión de lo más absurda. Touji solo se divertía mirándolos mientras ambos [Padawans] y Misato se mantenían tranquilos.

-Entonces, ¿al fin reconocen tu trabajo? – pregunto Asuka.

-Eso parece. – respondió con simpleza la mujer.

-Pues no pareces muy contenta. – dijo Shinji.

-Aunque no lo parezca, lo estoy. – sonrió levemente – Estoy muy contenta de que estemos todos celebrando aquí pero… no es por eso que trabajo en [NERV].

-¿Entonces?

-… si he de ser sincera… no lo recuerdo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. – sonrió mientras agitaba su cerveza.

-"Ya, como que nos vas a engañar. Bueno, es normal que no quiera hablar de ello" – pensó el dúo de jóvenes.

DIN DON

Asuka fue a recibir a quien estuviera llamando, que seguramente debería ser o Kaji o Ritsuko. Abrió la puerta y detrás de ella estaba la doctora Ritsuko acompañada por Kaji. Les invito a pasar y busco más cerveza para sus invitados. En el instante en que la pelirroja regreso a la sala que servía como plataforma para la fiesta vio a la homenajeada con mal gesto. Kensuke e Hikari habían dejado de pelear verbalmente.

-Buenas noches. Vinimos directamente desde el [Cuartel General]. Esperamos no llegar tarde. – saludo Kaji.

-Eso es muy sospechoso. – murmuro Misato.

-¿Celosa? – pregunto picara Ritsuko.

-Ni harta de vino. – respondió Misato mientras volvía a beber de su deliciosa cerveza.

Kaji cambio su sonrisa a un gesto serio mientras se inclinaba un poco.

-Como sea. Quisiera darte mis más sinceras felicitaciones, [Mayor] Katsuragi. – luego volvió a incorporarse y sonreír divertido - Al parecer tendré que ser cortes contigo de ahora en adelante.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir, tonto? – pregunto la peli morada sin despegar su boca del bote de cerveza.

-Bueno, es algo sin precedentes que tanto el [Comandante] como el [Sub comandante] hayan salido de Japón al mismo tiempo y juntos. – sonrió malicioso – Eso significa que realmente confían en ti. Espero que no la cagues.

Shinji y Asuka se miraron de reojo ante las palabras de Kaji.

-¿El [Comandante] y el [Sub comandante] no están? – pregunto Rei.

-En estos momentos están en el Polo Sur… o bueno, lo que queda de él. – explicó Ritsuko.

-"La Lanza" – pensaron.

Unas cuantas bromas pesadas después, los menores estaban mirando el pesado intercambio de palabras de las mujeres y Kaji. Los jóvenes se entretuvieron con charlas más para su edad que estar escuchando a los "viejos" hablar de su juventud. Al final, a una hora tardía, Kaji y Ritsuko se fueron, dejando a Misato con los seis jóvenes, que se quedaron durmiendo en donde pillaron.

* * *

_**Antiguo continente congelado de la Antártida - días después**_

El paisaje era desolador. Agua y pequeños iceberg sobresaliendo de la superficie del agua extrañamente tinturada de uno tono violáceo. Cadenas de montañas se podían ver a lo lejos. Montañas pertenecientes a la poca tierra que sobrevivió a lo ocurrido en el 2000. Lo único que se movía por el frío océano era una pequeña flota de la [ONU]. En un enorme portaaviones, llamado _'Over the Rainbow', se _transportaba un objeto alargado cuya longitud ocupaba toda la cubierta y estaba envuelto en una gruesa lona.

En un cuarto especialmente diseñado para que quienes estén dentro de él se pueda apreciar el paisaje el paisaje que los rodea. En este caso los dos mandamases de [NERV].

-Es increíble que este fuera un gran continente de hielo hace menos de dos décadas. Ahora es una zona muerta. Ninguna forma de vida puede existir en este lugar. Ni los micro organismos más resistentes pueden. La Antártida. – comento Fuyutsuki.

-Sin embargo los seres humanos estamos aquí y somos formas de vida. - dijo el [Comandante].

-Si. Pero nosotros estamos protegidos por la ciencia. - objeto el anciano.

-¿Que es la ciencia sino el poder de hombre? – pregunto orgulloso Gendo. Orgulloso de estar en un lugar donde ni el mejor adaptado de los seres de la Tierra podría sobrevivir sin la ayuda de la ciencia.

-Fue esa clase de actitud lo que provoco una desgracia hace dieciocho años. El [Segundo Impacto]. La arrogancia del hombre por querer dominar todo. - argumento Fuyutsuki – Es un castigo demasiado grande.

No se sentía a gusto en el lugar donde la mayor fuerza que el planeta ha visto fue desatada.

-Aun así. Este es un mundo purificado. Se le ha purgado el pecado original. - dijo el [Comandante].

-Aún me parece que el precio por ese pecado fue demasiado. Prefiero un mundo donde la gente pueda vivir, aun si está plagado de pecados.

-*Hemos recibido un telegrama de [NERV]. Un Ángel ha sido detectado en órbita sobre el Océano Indico.* - se escuchó una voz por el único parlante del cuarto.

* * *

**_Tokio 3_**

El [Centro de Mando] de [NERV] volvió a ser el lugar más estresante del planeta, con técnicos introduciendo comandos en sus terminales de [MAGI].

-El ángel apareció de pronto hace dos minutos. - dijo el [Teniente] Hyuga volteando a ver a la [Mayor] Misato Katsuragi quien, por la ausencia de los [Comandantes], estaba a cargo de NERV.

Mientras, en la pantalla principal del lugar, aparecía una gráfica en la que se mostraba la trayectoria del objetivo y la órbita que sigue un satélite de reconocimiento.

-Envíen el sexto satélite de reconocimiento a su órbita. – ordeno Misato.

-Entendido. – tecleo - Dos minutos para el contacto.

Luego de un instante el teniente Aoba informaba que el objetivo estaba en rango visual y el monitor mostraba ahora al ángel en órbita. Todos se asombraron por semejante tamaño. Era mucho más grande que los [Evangelions]. Un _'Ohhh'_ se escuchó de todos los que podían ver al Ángel atreves del monitor.

-Es impresionante. - murmuro Hyuga.

-No puedo creerlo. - concordó Misato.

La mujer estaba abrumada por el Ángel. ¿Cómo coño se iban a enfrentar a eso? Trataba de imaginar las capacidades destructivas de ese monstruo, y cada imagen que le venía a la mente era aterradora.

-El sexto satélite está acercándose para contactar al objetivo. - informo Aoba.

En espacio el satélite se preparó para escanear al ángel, transmitió los datos y fue destruido con tan solo una pequeña muestra del poder del ente que analizo. En el [Cuartel General] recibieron solo estática tras la destrucción del carísimo satélite que enviaron.

-¿Un [Campo AT]? - pregunto Misato extrañada mirando a Ritsuko.

-Parece ser una nueva forma de usarlo.

Dijo la doctora, quien hasta entonces se había limitado a observar la situación.

XXXXXXXXXX

El Décimo Ángel, Sahaquiel, es una criatura gigantesca de forma ameboide y alargada, de color rojizo y con tres coloridas marcas verdes que parecen ojos, una en el centro y una a cada lado. Su [Campo AT] es tremendamente fuerte, capaz de escudarle de numerosas [Bombas N2] lanzadas contra él a la vez y de interferir en las comunicaciones vía satélite. El arma más devastadora del ángel es él mismo; usando la energía cinética y su [Campo AT] va lanzando partes de su propio cuerpo a modo de bombardeo orbital, en un proceso de afinamiento de puntería. Los proyectiles gotean de él de forma similar a un líquido, pero la masa de su cuerpo no parece disminuir. Su núcleo es la pupila del ojo central.

XXXXXXXXXX

Poco después de que el satélite lo escanease, una pequeña parte del Ángel se separó. Una bola de pequeñísimo tamaño en comparación con su gigantesco cuerpo descendió hacia la Tierra a una gran rapidez, impactando y provocando un gran cráter en medio del océano, el cual se llenó con el agua del mar.

-Que increíble poder destructivo ¡Es definitivamente un [Campo AT]! - dijo Misato al ver el cráter que el Ángel dejo.

-También está usando energía cinética. – añadió la doctora rubia.

-Ese Ángel es en sí mismo como una gran bomba. – comento atemorizada Maya.

-En cualquier caso, el primer disparo dio en el océano Pacífico, lejos de su objetivo. - dijo Ritsuko mientras exponía tomas satelitales de las bombas del Ángel - El segundo disparo dio en ese punto dos horas después. Lo más preocupante de todo es que el tercer disparo destruyo la India, destruyendo una extensión de tierra superior a los diez kilómetros de diámetro. parece haber corregido su radio de error. - completo con preocupación.

-Eso significa que está aprendiendo. - dijo Misato consternada – Afina su puntería para tenernos a tiro.

-Los misiles antiaéreos N2 no causaron ningún efecto en él. - comento Hyuga mientras mostraba en el monitor principal imágenes de los [Misiles N2] estallando sin causarle ningún daño al Ángel.

-El Ángel desapareció después de eso. - continuo Shigeru.

-No desapareció. Solo lo hemos perdido. Pero vendrá aquí. Estoy 100% segura. - dijo Misato con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

-La próxima vez se arrojara sobre nosotros. - dijo Ritsuko con igual convicción que la de su amiga.

-¿Sera aquí donde nacerá un tercer lago Ashinoko? - preguntó retóricamente Misato.

-Los 5 lagos Fuji se fusionarían en uno solo uniéndose con el Océano Pacífico, y destruyendo a estos cuarteles en el proceso. - explico Ritsuko.

-¿Podemos avisar al [Comandante] Ikari?

-Las comunicaciones son imposibles debido a la fuerte interferencia causada por el Ángel. - contesto el teniente Aoba a manera de negación.

-¿Qué recomienda [MAGI]?

-Por decisión unánime, una evacuación. - respondió Maya con preocupación.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? - pregunto Ritsuko dándole un sorbo a su taza - Tú estás a cargo ahora. - recordándole que debía tomar una decisión, y rápido.

Misato se mantuvo pensativa varios segundos.

-Reporten a todos los ministerios. En aplicación del [Decreto D-17] provisto por autoridad de [NERV] se ordena evacuar inmediatamente a todos los ciudadanos en un radio de 50km. - ordeno - También pídanle a Matsushiro hacer un respaldo de [MAGI]. – la última orden la dio porque pensaba que incluso el [Cuartel] podía ser destruido.

-¿Nosotros también vamos evacuar? - pregunto Makoto ansioso por la última orden.

-No. - Contesto con firmeza la Mayor - Pero no es necesario poner a todos en riesgo.

XXXXXXXXXX

Decenas de helicópteros sobrevolaban Tokio 3 equipados con altoparlantes, notificando a los ciudadanos de la evacuación obligatoria decretada por la organización bajo ellos.

-_Una Declaración especial D-17 fue anunciada por el [Gobierno]. Todos los ciudadanos deberán trasladarse inmediatamente a los refugios designados. Los bloque tienen prioridad. Sigan las instrucciones de cada [Jefe de Sección] y evacuen inmediatamente. _

En la ciudad, miles de autos ocupaban las calles, convirtiéndolas en grandes carreteras de atasco, tanto las carreteras de ida como de vuelta. En uno de algunos de esos autos y en medio del ruido de los claxon que suenan una y otras vez, van los alumnos de la clase de los pilotos. Unos iban cómodos y otros apretados junto al resto de su familia, sabiendo que esta vez el peligro era mucho mayor, ya que esta evacuación no era como las anteriores. Esta era mucho peor. Kensuke casi consigue quedarse, pero Hikari lo dejo inconsciente golpeándole con un bate de béisbol, consiguiendo llevárselo a rastras como si nada pasara.

XXXXXXXXXX

-*La evacuación de la población civil y del personal de clase D por Alarma C ha finalizado.* - informaba una voz automatizada por todo el cuartel.

Ahora ya casi no quedaba nadie en [NERV]. Solo los necesarios.

En uno de los muchos baños femeninos el agua corría libremente en uno de sus lavamanos.

-¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer? - pregunto Ritsuko, quien esperaba a que su más vieja y querida amiga terminara de refrescarse.

-Sí, lo estoy. - fue la cortante respuesta de Misato.

-¿Vas a arriesgar las tres [Unidades] por tu propio egoísmo irresponsable? - pregunto incrédula - ¡La probabilidad de éxito es de solo 0.00001%! – le recrimino escandalizada - ¡Eso es menos de uno en diez mil! - terminó para poner todo en términos simples.

-Pero no es cero. - respondió Misato calmadamente, formando con sus labios una pequeña sonrisa - Confió en los [EVAS].

-¡[Mayor] Katsuragi! - grito Ritsuko.

-Yo soy quien está a cargo ahora. Debo hacer lo que tengo que hacer. - dijo con firmeza - Mi trabajo es destruir al Ángel. – le dijo mirándola de reojo con seriedad.

-¿Tu trabajo? No me hagas reír. - dijo la doctora con su voz cargada de ironía - Lo haces por ti. ¡Es tu venganza contra los ángeles, ¿no es así?!

Misato no dijo nada. Se secó las manos y salió a reunirse con los pilotos, que estaban esperando las órdenes.

XXXXXXXXXX

En una sala oscura, donde en el suelo se podía ver una imagen del [Geo Front] desde el aire, se encontraban los [Elegidos] y Misato, la cual les explicaba el plan.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Pararlo con las manos?! ¡¿Sus habéis vuelto locos?! – grito alarmado Touji, no creyéndose lo que oía.

-Exacto. Posicionaremos a los [Evangelions] en el punto de impacto estimado. Entonces, cuando caiga, lo atrapareis mientras usáis el [Campo AT] al máximo. – explico con simpleza la mujer peli morada.

-¿Y si se desvía? – pregunto Asuka.

-Todo se terminó.

-¿Y si no podemos retenerlo? – pregunto Rei.

-Lo mismo.

-Vale. Me atreveré a preguntar. ¿Podemos hacerlo realmente? – pregunto Shinji.

-Solo Dios lo sabe. No tengo ni idea.

-… bueno, nos hemos visto en situaciones mucho peores, ¿no Asuka? – pregunto divertido el castaño, haciendo que su amiga sonriera.

-Sep.

-Valeeeeeeeee. No quiero saber que habéis hecho vosotros en vuestra vida. – comento Touji, más calmado, mirando extrañado al dúo [Jedi] - ¿Podemos negarnos?

-Si. No puedo obligaros. Puedes negarte si quieres.

Touji se lo pensó, pero ante la mirada de sus tres compañeros suspiro, negando.

-No he dicho nada.

Misato sonrió orgullosa por "sus niños".

-Bien. Según el reglamento, tienen que escribir su testamento. ¿Qué vais a hacer?

-Lo veo innecesario. – dijo Rei.

-Nosotros no podemos morir aun. Tenemos cosas que hacer. – respondió Asuka por ambos [Jedis].

-Y yo no pienso morirme virgen. – las palabras salieron de la boca de Touji antes de pensarlas. Al darse cuenta de lo dicho, el joven deportista abrió los ojos a tope y se sonrojo - ¡Olvidad que he dicho eso!

Misato lo miraba con una sonrisa aterradora. La típica sonrisa que pone cuando se pone en modo troll. Shinji lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida. Asuka con una ceja alzada y Rei…

-Pues pídele a la [Representante] Hikari que hagáis el coito y asunto arreglado. – dijo sin más.

Durante dos segundos hubo un silencio sepulcral, hasta que la peli azul decidió mirar al resto. Se encontró con el cuarteto mirándola como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Ayanami?! – pregunto alterado Touji, no creyéndose lo que había oído.

-Oh. Vaya con Rei. Que espabilada que se está volviendo. Jojojo. – se rio Misato, poniéndose una mano en la boca, riendo como una aristócrata – En fin, lo lamento mucho. ¡Cuando termine la operación os invitare a comer un buen filete!

-¡Te tomo la palabra! ¡Y ni creas que puede ser un lugar de mala muerte! – exclamo Touji nada mas oír la palabra _'filete_.

-Jajaja. Vale. Está bien. Será un buen lugar. – se rio mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

Una vez solos, el cuarteto se miró e hicieron un rondo. Touji saco una revista de quien sabe dónde, empezando a mirar comidas, sin mirar el precio.

-Bien coleguitas, ¿ande vamos a comer? – pregunto con los ojos brillantes.

-Yo no como carne. – comento Rei.

Touji la miro como si fuera un extraterrestre.

-Bien. Tendremos que ir a algún sitio donde pongan carne y comida vegetariana. – comento Asuka, arrebatándole la revista a Touji.

XXXXXXXXXX

'_LOST'_ esta era la palabra que muchos de los monitores del [Centro de Control] mostraban intermitentemente con letras rojas y negras.

-A causa de la interferencia de ángel hemos perdido su rastro. - Maya le explico a los pilotos que llegaron para ser informados de la situación y las características del Ángel.

-Ya que es imposible determinar el punto exacto del impacto, [MAGI] ha hecho una estimación basándose en los datos hasta ahora recolectados, y aquí esta. - dijo Misato, y como si fuera una señal los operadores principales mostraron una imagen del mapa de la ciudad cubierta por una gran marcha roja que simbolizaba el área donde el ángel podía caer.

-¡¿Es tan amplia?! – pregunto Touji sorprendido al ver que el área era de muchos kilómetros.

-El radio es enorme. - dijo Shinji concordando con su amiga.

-El [Campo AT] del objetivo puede destruir completamente el [Cuartel General] si cae en cualquier parte de este radio. - explico Ritsuko, dando a entender que era necesario cubrir el amplio terreno.

-Bajo estas condiciones ubicaremos un [EVA] en cada uno de estos cuatro puntos. - dijo Misato mientras en la pantalla aparecían cuatro círculos celestes que cubrían la totalidad del terreno y se sobreponían en el centro.

-Es una gran táctica. De ese modo cubriremos más terreno y, en caso de que se desvié, uno de nosotros podrá retenerlo mientras el resto llega. – comento Asuka, observando – Pero, ¿en que se basa la decisión de esos puntos?

-Mi intuición. - dijo Misato con decisión.

-… ¿Intuición? – preguntaron los [Elegidos] al unísono con temor.

-Si. Intuición femenina. – respondió con orgullo.

-¡Que decisión tan vaga! Siento que ese milagro se desvanece. - dijo Touji con preocupación.

-Y Misato juega a la lotería… y nunca ha ganado nada de nada. - dijo Shinji desacreditando la _'intuición femenina'_ de la mujer, provocando depresión en Touji.

-¡Jodeeeeeeeeeeeeer! ¡Vamos a moriiiiiiiiiiiiiiir aplastadooooooooooooos!

-¡Que os zurzan! – grito ofendida Misato mientras los sacaba a patadas del lugar.

XXXXXXXXXX

Después de la "productiva" reunión informativa los elegidos se dirigieron a sus [EVAS] en un ascensor que iba a la superficie. Shinji se encontraba pensando en los ataques. Sin duda este ataque era más peligroso que el del Ángel romboide. Cada vez se harían más poderosos y peligrosos. ¿A qué punto podrían llegar por destruir a la Humanidad y llegar con su [Padre]?

-Hey Shinji.

-¿?

-¿Por qué pilotas el [EVA]? – pregunto con curiosidad Touji – No tienes ninguna obligación.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo, pero tú tienes a tu familia. – miro al techo unos segundos – Supongo que no quiero que haya un [Tercer Impacto]. La Humanidad no debe perecer por los errores de unos pocos. Al igual que existe gente horrible, también inocentes. No lo merecen.

Touji sonrió alegre.

-Ya veo. Solo somos niños jugando a salvar el mundo.

-Jejeje. Más bien diría que lo están intentando. – comento Asuka.

-¿Y tú Asuka, por qué piloteas? – le pregunto ahora a la pelirroja.

En ese instante salieron a la superficie y vieron sus [Evangelions] ya preparados para moverse.

-El mismo motivo que Shinji. – respondió con simpleza.

-Ya veo. No tenemos deseos tan distintos. – murmuro a nadie en particular.

-*Impacto estimado en 120 minutos* - interrumpió una voz automatizada.

Los elegidos dieron un suspiro mientras el ascensor se detenía. La vista formada por sus imponentes maquinas les recordaba que estaban a punto de salvar al mundo… de nuevo. Una vez subieron a sus [Evangelions] cada uno fue a su lugar. Los [Jedis] tuvieron conversaciones con sus madres. Tenían un plan que poner en práctica.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tras escuchar cuanto tiempo tenía antes del impacto Misato hablo a todo el personal.

-Todos ustedes pueden ir a los refugios. Puedo hacerme cargo sola desde aquí.

-No. Nos quedaremos. - dijo el [Teniente] Aoba con voz confiada.

-No podemos dejar que los niños se hagan cargo de esto solos. - dijo Ibuki.

-Sería una vergüenza dejar que ellos enfrenten esto solos. - dijo Hyuga asintiendo.

-No hay razón para preocuparse, no importa cuánto daño sufran los [EVAS], sus [Campos AT] los protegerán. - dijo Misato a nadie en particular - El interior de un [Evangelion] es el lugar más seguro. - dijo recordando una pequeña conversación que tuvo con Shinji y Asuka.

-Sé que puede que no signifique mucho viniendo de mi pero, yo habría tomado la misma decisión, porque simplemente no hay otra forma. – dijo Ritsuko, poniéndose al lado de su amiga.

El quinteto del lugar sonrió, dándose ánimos.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dentro de cada [Evangelion] los [Elegidos] esperaban la hora cero. Cada uno su propio método. Por ejemplo; Touji escuchaba música roquera y Rei música clásica. Asuka y Shinji terminaban el plan con sus madres. Habían hablado de ello antes, en privado. Pero Shinji también recordó la charla que tuvo con Misato antes del ataque.

(Flashback)

Ambos se encontraban en el mirador de Tokio 3. Misato estaba apoyada en la barandilla y Shinji a su lado. Ambos observando el atardecer.

-Shinji, ayer me preguntasteis tú y Asuka porque me uní a [NERV]. Mi padre fue un hombre que vivió para su investigación, para su sueño. Todo lo demás lo excluyo. Lo dejo de lado. No puedo perdonarlo aunque quiera. Incluso llegue a odiarlo con toda mi alma. – Shinji se mantenía cayado, sin interrumpir – Nunca se preocupó por mí, mi madre o nuestra familia. Decían que era un hombre sensible, pero la verdad es que era débil. Siempre intentaba escapar de la realidad, que éramos nosotras. Era como un niño. Cuando mi madre pidió el divorcio se asustó e intento recuperarla de forma lamentable, pero nada paso. Yo me alegre, pues ella siempre lloraba. Mi padre se deprimió, pero yo me REÍ de él. Creía que se lo mereció. A pesar de ello, el me salvo la vida a cambio de la suya durante el [Segundo Impacto]. – miro su colgante – Ya no supe que hacer. Odiarlo o amarlo. Lo único que supe desde ese momento era que quería destruir a los Ángeles que causaron el [Segundo Impacto]. Es por ese motivo que me uní a [NERV]… para lograrlo. Puede que odie a mi padre y quiera vengarle… para librarme de él.

Shinji no dijo nada y Misato dio las gracias en silencio por ello. Se sintió mucho mejor. Ambos se quedaron observando al astro mayor esconderse hasta que la oscura noche llego.

(Fin flashback)

XXXXXXXXXX

-Objetivo localizado, altitud 20000. - informo Aoba con una seriedad profesional.

El monitor principal mostraba al gigantesco ángel en el cielo, literalmente en caída libre.

-Aquí viene. – murmuro Misato - ¡Todas las [Unidades Evangelion]… en posición!

XXXXXXXXXX

En la superficie, los cuatro robots gigantescos se pusieron en posición, como los atletas que van a correr los cien metros lisos.

-*La trayectoria del objetivo solo puede calcularse visualmente. [MAGI] solo podrán guiarlos hasta una distancia de 10000 metros.* - todos escucharon la voz de Misato - *Después de eso tendrán que actuar por cuenta propia. Confiamos en vosotros. Suerte*

-Pues ya podrían darnos buenas noticias para varias. – comento con sarcasmo Touji.

-*El Ángel se acerca. Distancia aproximada de 20000* - oyeron a Hyuga.

-*¡Comiencen la operación!*

FASH

El [Cordón Umbilical] de los [Evangelions] se soltó y dichos robots empezaron a correr a gran velocidad. Los cuatro [EVAS] corrían hacia el centro de la ciudad a todo lo que sus pies daban, mientras saltaban montañas o los cables de tendido eléctrico, esquivaban edificios...

-*¡Distancia 12000!*

El cuarteto levanto levemente la mirada, observando al gigantesco Ángel caer en picado.

-*¡Se ha desviado un kilómetro! ¡Shinji, tu estas más cerca! ¡Date prisa!* - escucho la voz de Aoba.

Shinji frunció el ceño y aumento la velocidad, creando una onda de aire que destrozo cristales y casas poco resistentes, además de mandar a los vehículos a volar. Al llegar al punto sobre una colina, donde el monstruo caería, uso toda su fuerza para crear el que sin duda es el [Campo AT] más poderoso que jamás ha creado.

-"¡Mama, te toca!"

-_Entendido hijo._

El [Campo AT] fue tan poderoso que varios edificios cercanos al lugar fueron despedazados por el poder de la máquina. El último gesto de la maquina fue levantar sus brazos al cielo para dirigir hacia el su poderosa barrera y así interceptar al Ángel. Shinji estaba usando la _[Fuerza]_ para reducir la velocidad del Ángel. Para no extrañeza suya, podía sentir como el Ángel luchaba por moverse con total libertad.

_-__Extraño… _\- se extrañó al escuchar una voz que no conocía.

Era una voz que denotaba poderío, pero también una extraña tranquilidad.

A pesar de toda la fuerza que usaba Shinji para detener al Ángel, este acabo llegando a tocar tierra. Cuando el Ángel hizo contacto con el [Campo AT] pareció flotar en el aire una vez más, pero una mirada al [Evangelion], o más bien al suelo donde se hallaba apoyado, mostraba que estaba a punto de ceder.

-_Aguanta hijo. Este es complicado._

-"Ya lo sé"

-_Eres interesante, humano._ – de nuevo esa extraña voz – _Así que tú eres el que ha derrotado a mis hermanos. ¿Cómo un humano como tu es sensible a 'ella'? Bueno, eso ahora no importa. No podrás evitar que cumplamos con nuestra misión._

Shinji tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, perdiendo la concentración y hundiéndose un poco más en la tierra.

-*¡Apresúrense!* - grito Asuka para sus compañeros mientras veía como el [Evangelion 01] se hundía.

-"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedes hablar conmigo?" – le pregunto Shinji a la voz.

-_Pequeño humano… porque eres sensible a 'ella'. Pero no entiendo cómo es posible. Eres una gran amenaza si eres sensible a 'ella'. Debo destruirte._

-"¡No te lo dejare tan fácil!" – grito internamente Shinji.

Los ojos del [EVA] brillaron. Empezó a salir de la tierra, elevando levemente al Ángel.

-*¡Rei, Touji, desplegad vuestro [Campo AT] al máximo!* - grito Asuka, llegando al lado de Shinji.

-*¡No necesitas decírmelo!* – respondió el castaño deportista.

Cuando las otras máquinas llegaron a auxiliar a Shinji, el Ángel retrocedió volviéndose a elevar algunas decenas de metros en el aire, empujado por los otros [Campos AT] que lo repelían.

-*¡Ahora!* – grito Touji.

Rei, en su robot azul, saco su [Cuchillo Progresivo] del contenedor izquierdo del [EVA] y corto los [Campos AT] con esfuerzo. Luego con sus manos abrió la barrera por el sitio del corte, dejando expuesto el ojo principal del Ángel.

Touji aprovecho la oportunidad para apuñalar el monstruoso ojo del Ángel, donde al parecer estaba su núcleo.

ZAS

-_Podéis haberme derrotado, pero ahora mis hermanos saben de ti… y de tu hermana lilim de la copia roja. No saldréis victoriosos._ – escucho Shinji por última vez.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Producto de la puñalada el cuerpo del Ángel se desplomo con peso muerto al suelo sobre los [EVAS], provocando una espectacular explosión, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir el [Geofront] ni a los [EVAS]. Pero eso sí, dejó un cráter del copón.

XXXXXXXXXX

Todos en el [Centro de mando] saltaron literalmente de alegría al ver por el monitor principal la destrucción del Ángel que amenazaba con destruirlos a todos. Sin duda este era el mayor peligro que habían experimentado hasta el momento.

XXXXXXXXXX

Los pilotos habían vuelto sanos y salvos con sus [Unidades] al [Cuartel] de [NERV]. Durante el camino celebraron el haber sobrevivido a semejante pedazo de bicho que era ese Ángel. Pero Asuka pudo notar que a Shinji le preocupaba algo. Durante el enfrentamiento directo contra el Ángel, la pelirroja había podido percibir algo. Algo extraño proveniente del Ángel. Como si la observara y estudiara. Había sido una sensación de lo más extraña.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tiempo después, luego de llegar, aparcar los [EVAS], ducharse y cambiarse, allí estaban, cada [Elegido] ya sin sus trajes de conexión y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Habían logrado lo imposible. Detuvieron al Ángel kamikaze con sus manos. Misato los veía con una sonrisa en la cara, orgullosa de esos niños no tan niños. Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra para felicitarlos por su desempeño el [Teniente] Hyuga hablo.

-Comunicaciones restablecidas. Hay un mensaje del [Comandante] Ikari desde la Antártida.

Y tal y como lo dijo, un canal de comunicación apareció frente a la [Mayor] Katsuragi con las palabras _'SOUND ONLY'_, indicando que por lo menos no tendrían que ver la cara de amargado del hombre.

-Señor, el Ángel ha sido destruido, pero debido a mis acciones la [Unidad 01] resulto dañada. Asumo toda la responsabilidad. - dijo Misato antes de que el [Comandante] pudiera decir algo.

-*Esta bien. No hay necesidad de disculparse [Mayor]. Aniquilar a los Ángeles es el propósito de los [Evangelions]. Hemos sido afortunados que los daños materiales fueran mínimos. Bien hecho, [Mayor] Katsuragi.*

-Muchas gracias señor.

-*[Mayor] Katsuragi, lo dejo todo en sus manos.*

-Entendido señor.

XXXXXXXXXX

Una vez que se pudo asegurar que no había mas peligro, la alarma de ataque se desactivo, permitiendo a los habitantes de Tokio 3 el poder volver a sus hogares. Al igual que en la ida, la vuelta a la ciudad se convirtió en un gran atasco, pero esta vez no tan grande ya que no había prisa por huir.

XXXXXXXXXX

Una vez que llego la noche, Misato tuvo que cumplir su promesa de llevar a los chicos a comerse un buen filete. El que ella invitara es algo que no se vería todos los días.

Actualmente se encontraban en el tranvía de la ciudad, rumbo a un restaurante.

-Tienes que cumplir tu promesa, Misato. – advirtió Touji, mirándola mal.

-Oh vamos. No me mires así. ¡Pienso cumplir mi palabra! Ya he sacado suficiente dinero como para que puedan comer lo que quieran.

La mujer tembló levemente al ver el brillo de ilusión en los ojos del deportista.

-¿Lo que queramos?

-Eh… ¿sí?

Los ojos del chico brillaron aún más, cegando a la pobre mujer.

-¡Ah! ¡Mis ojitos!

Minutos después se encontraban frente a un gran restaurante. Misato estaba pasmada. ¡No tenía pensado eso!

-¡Bien! ¡A zampar se ha dicho! – exclamo Touji, entrando raudo al lugar.

Misato empezó a llorar mientras murmuraba cosas como; _'mi dinero' 'aún no he cobrado' 'adiós dinero adiós'._ Por suerte Shinji y Asuka decidieron ayudar un poco a la mujer en el tema económico.

Una vez que todos estuvieron dentro, Shinji y Asuka se quedaron un rato hablando.

-Asuka, cuando me enfrente cara a cara con el Ángel… paso algo raro… me hablo.

-¡!

La alemana sin duda se asombró. ¡¿Cómo era eso posible?!

-¿Cómo…?

-¿Es posible? – termino – Dijo que era sensible a _'ella'_. Creo que hay una posibilidad de que los Ángeles tengan conocimientos de la _[Fuerza]_, pero no estoy seguro.

-… puñeta. Esto es malo. Muy malo. ¿Saben algo de nuestra galaxia?

-No. No lo creo. La voz del Ángel sonaba extrañada.

-Bueno, algo es algo. Ahora sabemos que podemos comunicarnos con ellos gracias a que somos sensibles a la _[Fuerza]_. Por cierto, ¿cómo sonaba la voz del Ángel?

-… a ver como la describo. ¿Una voz celestial? Una voz que imponía respeto, pero era como delicada. Tranquila. No sabría cómo describirla exactamente.

-Bueno, con eso vale. Por hoy descansemos. Mañana informaremos al [Consejo Jedi].

* * *

Jejeje. Me juego el cuello a que nadie esperaría que se comunicaran con los Ángeles o estos con ellos XD. Bueno, aún quedan dudas que se irán resolviendo con los capítulos.


	19. No siempre podremos luchar

Ni Evangelion ni Star Wars me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: me alegra saber que ha sorprendido la comunicación con el Ángel. En cuanto a lo otro, se refería a Asuka y al [EVA 02].

hamlet santiago: gracias. Me alegra que te guste XD

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría T.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios

-"pensamientos"

-*conversaciones por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[_Habilidades de la Fuerza_]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 18:

**NO SIEMPRE PODREMOS LUCHAR**

* * *

En el planeta de Coruscant, más precisamente en la [Torre Sureste del Alto Consejo del Templo Jedi], el [Consejo] se encontraba reunido. Al parecer Vin les había hecho llegar una noticia importante. El loco científico, junto a los maestros de Shinji y Asuka, se encontraban frente al [Consejo], a dadas de dar una explicación.

-Y bien, Vin, ¿qué es eso tan importante que tienes que informar? – pregunto Obi Wan Kenobi, que había entrado al consejo hace poco más de dos años.

-Ejem. Veréis, hace apenas unos días, Shinji y Asuka se enfrentaron a otro Ángel… - fue interrumpido.

-Ya sabemos que se están enfrentando a esos seres que los humanos de allí llaman Ángeles. ¿Qué hay de extraño? – pregunto el [Maestro] Saesee Tiin.

-A eso voy. – mascullo enfadado por haberle interrumpido – Bueno, como decía, Shinji ha hecho un descubrimiento asombroso sobre los Ángeles. Un descubrimiento que, según me ha parecido, cambia muchas cosas.

-¿De qué se trata? – pregunto Mace Windu, interesado.

El científico vio de reojo a su viejo amigo Torn, el cual asintió.

-Bien. Shinji ha conseguido hacer contacto mental con el Ángel.

Nada más decir esas palabras, los [Maestros] se miraron unos a otros.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente cuando hablas de hacer contacto mental? – pregunto el [Maestro] Kit Fisto.

-Al parecer, durante el último ataque, el Ángel cayó en picado sobre la ciudad de Tokio 3. El en sí mismo era una bomba. Por suerte pudo ser detenido. Al parecer, un poco antes de que sus compañeros llegaran en su ayuda, Shinji pudo escuchar al Ángel mientras usaba la _[Fuerza]_ para detener la caída. Supongo que el estar tan cerca permitió al Ángel poder hablar con él. Le pregunto cómo era posible que un humano de ese planeta fuera sensible a 'ella'. Suponemos que se refiere a la _[Fuerza]_. Al parecer los Ángeles pueden comunicarse con aquellos sensibles a la _[Fuerza]_. He llegado a esa conclusión. Si fuera del todo correcta, estaríamos hablando de una especie extremadamente poderosa con la cual podríamos hablar.

-¿Y cómo sabremos si esa teoría es 100% correcta? – pregunto el [Maestro] Agen Kolar.

-… - las palabras que iba a decir sabía que no gustarían – El único modo seria de que nuevamente tanto Shinji o Asuka estuvieran lo bastante cerca e intentar establecer una conexión con el Ángel.

-Eso no puede ser posible. – hablo Windu – Ikari pudo ponerse en contacto debido a que estaba en una pelea. Jugándose la vida. No podemos pedirle que intente hablar con el próximo Ángel mientras intenta no morir y cumplir con su misión. Es demasiado arriesgado.

-Lo sé, [Maestro] Windu. Pero no se me ocurre nada más. Cada vez que Shinji y Asuka sienten al Ángel, este está demasiado cerca. Si pudieran intentar hacer contacto mentalmente con más tiempo, es posible que se pudiera, pero no suele ser así. He podido comprobar que los Ángeles tienen la habilidad natural de crear agujeros de gusano. Por ese motivo siempre aparecen de improvisto cerca de Tokio 3.

-Difícil ponerse en contacto va a ser. – murmuro Yoda.

-[Maestro]. – Angeline tomo la palabra – Creo que deberíamos confiar en ellos. Si les pedimos que lo intenten estoy segura de que lo conseguirán sin poner su misión en peligro.

-Yo también lo creo, [Maestro]. Shinji y Asuka son muy avispados. No harán una estupidez. – dijo Torn.

Los [Maestros] volvieron a mirarse unos a otros. Asintieron.

-Bien. – Windu fue el que tomo la palabra – Decidles a Ikari y Zeppelin que intenten hacer contacto con ellos, pero sin arriesgarse.

-Entendido [Maestro]. – dijeron al unísono Angeline, Torn y Vin.

Los tres salieron de la sala.

-¿Y cómo creéis vosotros que intentaran ponerse en contacto? – pregunto Obi Wan con curiosidad.

-No lo sé. – respondió Windu – Pero esta nueva información es muy interesante. Creo que deberíamos empezar a investigar todos los planetas en busca de Ángeles. Es posible que la [Luna Blanca] se posara en algún planeta de esta galaxia. Si ese fuera el caso… entonces podríamos tener un problema.

-La [Luna Negra] se ha posado en gran cantidad de planetas de esta galaxia. Es probable que también lo hiciera la [Blanca]. Pero solo sensibles a la _[Fuerza]_ son capacees de tener contacto con los Ángeles. Mandemos algunos grupos a planetas donde actualmente no haya batallas o no estén los [Separatistas]. También deberíamos informar a los demás para que revisen los demás planetas. – sugirió Obi Wan.

-Se hará.

* * *

_**La Tierra**_

Ha pasado un mes desde el ataque del Ángel bomba. Debido a la gran explosión de este, se había creado un gigantesco cráter en la zona de impacto. Dicho cráter había empezado a llegarse gracias al agua natural de las lluvias, el agua subterránea y los demás lagos cercanos.

Actualmente nos encontramos en el [Cuartel de NERV]. En él [Centro de Mando] se encontraban los técnicos trabajando junto a Ritsuko y sus tres [Tenientes].

Al parecer ese día realizarían una prueba especial a los [Elegidos]. El cuarteto se encontraba yendo hacia una sala especial, donde Misato los había citado.

Maya se encontraba tecleando a una grandísima rapidez código informático. Parecía que ese día estaba de muy buen humor. Detrás de ella, sentada en una silla, Ritsuko se encontraba anotando algo en un cuaderno plagado de números, ecuaciones, cálculos y anotaciones. Por el altavoz se podía escuchar la voz mecánica que anunciaba algo sobre [MAGI].

Estaban dando mantenimiento a [MAGI].

-Eres tan rápida como de costumbre, Maya. – felicito orgullosa la falsa rubia.

-Eso es porque usted me ha enseñado personalmente. – se quitó mérito.

En la pantalla de su ordenador salió un anuncio que la desconcertó un poco.

-Espera un momento. Un A-8 será más rápido. – comento Ritsuko mientras se acercaba a un portátil y tecleaba código a una velocidad superior a la de la castaña.

-Wow. No deja de impresionarme. Con razón es mi maestra. – murmuro asombrada.

-¿Cómo va todo? – una voz femenina se escuchó por un pequeño elevador. De dicho lugar apareció Misato, que parecía un poco atontada - ¿Han finalizado el diagnostico de [MAGI]? – pregunto mientras cogía la taza de café de Ritsuko.

-Casi, pero terminara antes de que empiece el test de hoy, como prometí.

-Eso es bueno. – sonrió la peli morada mientras daba un sorbo.

-Por cierto, ese café esta frio. – sonrió sin que Misato se diera cuenta.

XXXXXXXXXX

Por otro lado, en los pasillos de [NERV].

-¿Qué será esta prueba tan especial? Aún es temprano. ¡Y estamos en fin de semana! - se quejó Touji.

-Ya sabemos que odias madrugar un fin de semana o día festivo. Pero, por favor, ¿podrías dejar de hacerlo? Lleva todo el día igual. – le pidió Shinji, que suspiraba de aburrimiento por escucharlo tanto tiempo.

-… lo intentare.

-Mejor, porque como sigas igual te hare ver el verdadero infierno. – advirtió Asuka.

-…

XXXXXXXXXX

-¡No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto! - grito Touji totalmente enfadado.

Se encontraba desnudo junto a sus tres compañeros pilotos. Se encontraban en una sala ultra-esterilizada totalmente desnudos.

Asuka se mantenía tranquila, aunque tenía un pequeño tic en el ojo. Rei se encontraba normal, como siempre. Shinji, por su parte, se preguntaba el por qué debían de ir a la jaula de los [EVAS] en pelotas.

-Apuesto a que esos pervertidos de las cámaras de seguridad están gozando en grande. – murmuro el deportista.

-*Claro que no* - se escuchó la voz de Misato desde los altavoces - *No te lo tengas tan creído, touji.* - comento con humor.

-¿Y cómo nos has escuchado? – acuso.

-*Os oímos, pero no os vemos.*

-… ya.

-*Esto es para comprobar el piloto automático* - les recordó Ritsuko - *No es necesaria la ropa. Con el avance del tiempo, la tecnología de los [Evangelions] también avanza. Para lograrlo necesitamos un influjo constante de nuevos datos.*

-Piloto automático. No entiendo para que es necesario. – mascullo el deportista.

-*Recordad que el propósito de este test es estudiar vuestros niveles de sincronización sin el soporte del [Entry Plug].*

-… está bien.

XXXXXXXXXX

En la sala [Pribnow Box], Ritsuko, Misato y maya se encontraban observando cuatro cuerpos de simulación sumergidos en un líquido transparente. En una de las tantas pantallas que había se encontraban las imágenes de los cuatro pilotos, pero su cuerpo solo era una silueta verde. Cada uno subido a un cuerpo de simulación.

-_Todos los pilotos están preparados_. – informo un técnico.

-Comiencen el test. – ordeno Ritsuko.

-Comiencen el test. Inicien registro del piloto automático.

_-Inicien el proceso._

_-Inserten el [Dummy Plug]. _

Dicho artefacto se introdujo en la nuca del cuerpo de simulación.

_-Conecten el sistema a los simuladores corporales._

-El programa de simulación está siendo ahora controlado por [MAGI]. – informo la [Teniente] Maya a la [Doctora Jefa] Ritsuko.

-Eso ha sido muy rápido. Sin duda [MAGI] es magnífico. – alabo Misato.

En los gruesos cristales que separaban la sala de los cuerpos de simulación sumergidos aparecieron grandes pantallas naranjas, en los cuales se podía ver el código informático de [MAGI].

-Es difícil de creer que el primer experimento nos llevara toda una semana.

-Cosas que pasan. Esto nos llevara tres horas. – le explico Ritsuko - ¿Cómo os sentís? – pregunto a los cuatro pilotos.

-*Distinto* - respondió Rei.

-*Es algo muy raro. Es como si no me sintiera yo mismo* - respondió Touji.

-*No es lo mismo.* - respondió Shinji.

-*Extraño.* - respondió Asuka.

-Bien. Rei, imagina que mueves tu brazo derecho.

-*Ok*

La peli azul tomo el mando derecho de su cuerpo de simulación. Entonces imagino en mover su brazo. La mano titánica se abrió y cerró levemente.

-La recolección de datos está en proceso. – informo Maya mientras tecleaba.

-No parece haber problemas. – murmuro la falsa rubia - ¡Cambien a [MAGI] a su estado normal!

Maya asintió y volvió a teclear. Al intentar hacerlo algo paso. A la izquierda de Misato, en el cristal, apareció un enorme panel. En él estaba las tres [MAGI]. Melchor, Gaspar y Baltasar. '_DILEMA'_ era la palabra que aparecía mientras las pantallas con sus respectivos nombres se iban encendiendo y apagando.

-Un dilema. – murmuro Misato.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Esto es extraño. – murmuraba Aoba mientras observaba detenidamente un enorme panel. En él se podía ver una serie de hexágonos negros, a excepción de una parte, donde estaban rojos - ¿Qué es esto? solo hace tres días que nos entregaron estas piezas. Es extraño que muestren signos de deterioro.

-¿Dónde es? – pregunto el [Sub comandante].

-Pared 87º. La pared proteínica. Cuando hago zoom puedo ver algo como manchas. Estoy intentando saber que es.

-¿Corrosión? – se preguntó Hyuga – Puede ser una posibilidad. Los niveles de temperatura y conductividad han variado. Es normal que en los cuartos de esterilización se deteriore. Ocurre muchas veces.

-Oh. El plan de construcción se ha reducido a sesenta días. Puede que sea eso. Es posible que quedaran algunas burbujas de aire ahí dentro. – miro de reojo a Fuyutsuki con gesto serio – Hay muchas fallas en la construcción del Complejo B.

-Esa parte fue terminada después de la aparición de los Ángeles. – explico el anciano mientras se incorporaba.

-Bueno, no se puede culpar a nadie, ¿verdad? – hablo de nuevo Hyuga – Todos estaban muy cansados en ese entonces.

-Repárenlo para mañana, o tendremos que soportar las quejas de Ikari.

Ambos [Tenientes] suspiraron con pesar. Eso era lo último que querían.

-Entendido. – respondieron al unísono.

XXXXXXXXXX

En dicha sala se podía ver una supuesta corrosión de color azul. Pero no era corrosión.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tanto Shinji como Asuka abrieron sus ojos mientras miraban a donde estaba esa corrosión. Debido a ello ahora ya no estaban concentrados en lo que les había mandado la doctora.

-¿Asuka? ¿Shinji? ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto la mujer.

-*Algo está mal doctora.*

-¿? ¿A qué te refieres, Shinji? – la mujer dirigió su vista arriba - ¿Otra filtración de agua? – pregunto a Maya.

Por su parte Misato estaba preocupada por las palabras de la pelirroja.

-Nop. Parece ser algún tipo de corrosión en la pared del piso superior. – explico mientras colgaba un teléfono.

-Maravilloso. – comento con sarcasmo - ¿Afectara al test?

-Por el momento no.

-Entonces continuemos. No podemos detenernos por unos pequeños problemas técnicos.

-*Ritsuko, eso no es una corrosión.* - se escuchó la voz de Shinji.

-¿?

-*Debemos detener esto. Eso es un Ángel* - advirtió.

La falsa rubia miro al cuerpo de simulación con aburrimiento.

-Shinji, es imposible que sea un Ángel. Ya lo habríamos detecta…

XXXXXXXXXX

En la sala 87º dicha corrosión azul-morada empezó a emitir destellos rojos.

XXXXXXXXXX

[ALERT] [ALERT]

Una enorme pantalla roja con esa palabra apareció frente a Ritsuko.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!

_-*Alerta de contaminación en la [Unidad Sigma], Nivel A.*_ \- escucharon por los altavoces.

-La pared proteínica 87º se degrada. Esta recalentándose. – informo un técnico.

-También se han detectado anormalidades en el 6to canal. – informo otro.

-¡La corrosión de la pared proteínica está aumentando increíblemente! – exclamo Maya.

-*Se lo dije* - comento Shinji.

-Tsk. ¡Aborten el experimento! ¡Desconecten el 6to canal!

-¡Si!

Maya pulso un botón. Al instante varias salan quedaron aisladas.

-¡60, 38 y 39 aisladas!

-¡Mas corrosión en 6-42!

-¡No funciona! – volvió a gritar Maya, viendo como fallaba - ¡La corrosión se propaga de pared en pared!

-Preparen los polisomas.

Dentro de la sala inundada con el líquido transparente aparecieron varios cañones láser, que apuntaban a una parte en particular.

-Láser a máxima potencia. – informo Maya.

-Disparen tan pronto como las partículas invasoras lleguen aquí. – ordeno la rubia.

En una pantalla se podía ver las distintas secciones. Los hexágonos se estaban volviendo rojos mientras se acercaban a la [Pribnow Box].

-¡La corrosión ha alcanzado 6-58! ¡Sea cerca! – informo un poco alterada Maya.

Durante unos diez segundos todo se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que escucharon un grito.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas al cuerpo de simulación, observando que el brazo derecho golpeaba la pared.

-¡El simulador corporal de Rei está moviéndose! – exclamo Maya.

-¡Imposible!

Ritsuko camino hasta colocarse al lado de Maya. Por su parte, el cuerpo de simulación de Rei empezaba a moverse violentamente.

-La corrosión aún se expande. – comento Misato, viendo como dicha corrosión empezaba a aparecer en la sala, al otro lado de donde estaban los cuerpos de simulación.

-Está destruyendo el sistema hidráulico del simulador corporal. – informo Maya.

Por su parte, el cuerpo de simulación de Rei empezó a estirar su brazo derecho hacia donde estaba Misato, que se encontraba a menos de un metro del grueso cristal.

BOOOM

Para su sorpresa, y susto, dicho brazo exploto.

-¡¿Cómo esta Rei?! – pregunto alarmada.

-Se encuentra bien. – le contesto Maya.

-¡Expulsad todos los [Entry Plugs]! ¡Disparen el láser! ¡Rápido! – ordeno Ritsuko.

Al instante las cuatro capsulas donde se encontraban los pilotos salieron despedidas de los cuerpos de simulación, alejándolos del atacante misterioso. Dichas cabinas acabaron apareciendo en el lago que había en el [Geofront]. Mientras, los cañones láseres, dispararon al mismo tiempo contra la enorme corrosión. Por un instante parecía que la eliminarían, pero algo paso. Los disparos no llegaron a destruirlo por un conocido escudo.

-¡Un [Campo AT]! – grito Misato asombrada.

-¡Imposible! – exclamo Ritsuko en el mismo estado mientras miraba el cuerpo de simulación y luego la pantalla – Mierda. El patrón de análisis es azul. No hay duda… ¡es un maldito Ángel!

Pues sep. Se trataba del Ángel de turno. En este caso Iruel, que había contaminado uno de los cuerpos de simulación.

El undécimo Ángel, Iruel o Iruel. Es una nano entidad similar a un virus. Iruel está formado por una colección de microorganismos que se extienden mediante celular rápida, poseyendo una gran capacidad de adaptación; puede alterar su forma para hacer frente a cualquier situación. Se desconoce si dispone de un [Núcleo S2]. A diferencia de los [Campos AT] habituales, que muestran formas octogonales concéntricas al ser golpeados, Iruel cuenta con un [Campo AT] en forma de una pulsátil cuadrícula de formas hexagonales. Aparece en las profundidades del [Geofront] donde, como se ha leído, fue inicialmente confundido con corrosión, hasta que empezó a extenderse hacia donde los pilotos estaban pasando pruebas en los cuerpos de simulación. Inadvertidamente, Iruel penetró en el [Cuartel General] oculto en uno de los muros de proteínas que servían para mantener aséptica la caja Pribnow y se manifestó por sorpresa, contaminando uno de los cuerpos de simulación antes de que NERV tuviese tiempo para reaccionar.

XXXXXXXXXXX

[EMERGENCY] [EMERGENCY]

La alarma de emergencia empezó a sonar en todo el [Cuartel].

-¡¿Un Ángel?! ¡¿Dejaste entrar a un Ángel?! – exclamo furiosos Fuyutsuki por el teléfono.

Tanto Aoba como Hyuga tenían malas caras al escuchar las palabras del [Sub comandante].

-*Lo lamento señor* - se disculpó Ritsuko.

-Mierda. Ahora no es tiempo para excusas. – al fondo se podía observar como Gendo Ikari ascendía por el ascensor al lado de su sitio particular - ¡Aíslen el [Dogma Central] y sepárenlo de la [Unidad Sigma]! – ordeno.

XXXXXXXXXX

_-*Aislando el [Dogma Central] y separándolo de la [Unidad Sigma]*_

-¡Están aislando toda el área! ¡Todo el mundo abandone la sala! – ordeno Misato.

Los técnicos empezaron a correr como locos hacia la gran compuerta que separaba esa sala de las demás.

CRICK CRICK

Ritsuko se quedó parada en el sitio, observando como los gruesos cristales estaban empezando a agrietarse y unos destellos morados aparecían y desaparecían dentro del líquido. El Ángel.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Debemos irnos ya! – le grito Misato mientras la empujaba con fuerza afuera de la sala.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH

Los cristales no aguantaron más, cediendo. Por suerte ambas mujeres pudieron abandonar a tiempo, pudiendo evitar que el líquido contaminado les afectara. Nada más salir las compuertas se cerraron, impidiendo el paso.

_-*Aislando la [Unidad Sigma] desde el Nivel B.*_ \- escuchaban ambas desde los altavoces mientras corrían raudas por el pasillo - _*Cerrando todas las divisiones. Todo el personal de las áreas correspondientes deberán evacuar*_

Todas las compuertas del Nivel B empezaron a cerrarse sin importar si había alguien dentro.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Lo sé. Te lo dejo a cargo. – dijo Gendo Ikari mientras hablaba por un teléfono rojo para luego colgarlo - ¡Detengan la alerta!

Los [Tenientes] se asombraron por la orden de su superior, pero no discutieron.

-Deteniendo la alerta, señor.

-Ha sido una falsa alarma. El sensor ha fallado. – explico – Informen sobre eso al Gobierno de Japón y al [Comité].

-Entendido.

Entonces la alarma dejo de sonar.

Fuyutsuki se alejó de ambos [Tenientes] y subió hasta su lugar, al lado de Gendo. Delante del hombre de gafas se podía observar una pantalla en la cual se mostraba la sala [Pribnow Box] y las [Unidades Sigma]. Casi todas ellas estaban rojas.

-El área contaminada sigue extendiéndose. Está extendiéndose desde la cámara [Pribnow] hasta la [Unidad Sigma]. – murmuro el anciano cerca de Gendo para que no escucharan – Esa es un área critica.

-Tienes razón. – admitió – Está muy cerca de Adán.

-Detengan la corrosión dentro de la [Unidad Sigma]. Si es necesario sacrifiquen el [Geo Front]. – ordeno el anciano.

-¿Cómo están los [EVAS]? – pregunto Gendo.

-Están listos en la 7ma cabina. – informo Hyuga – Podremos usarlos tan pronto los pilotos se recuperen.

-No hay necesidad de esperar a los pilosos. Envíen a los [EVAS] inmediatamente a superficie. – ambos [Tenientes] se sorprendieron por las palabras del [Comandante] – La [Unidad 01] tiene prioridad. Sacrifiquen las demás [Unidades] si es necesario.

No podían creer lo que escuchaban.

-¿Solo la [Unidad 01]? – pregunto Hyuga para asegurarse de haber oído bien.

-Pero señor, sin los [Evangelions] no podremos destruir físicamente al Ángel. – intento razonar Aoba.

-Si los [EVAS] son contaminados… entonces todo estará perdido.

Ante esas palabras ninguno de los dos pudo decir nada. Tenía razón. No por nada era el [Comandante] de [NERV].

-… entendido.

Ambos empezaron a teclear en sus ordenadores.

En el hangar de los [EVAS], la [Unidad 01] era lanzada por el ultra rápido ascensor para ser llevado a la superficie.

XXXXXXXXXX

_-*El [Dogma Central] bajo la [Unidad Sigma] será completamente aislado en 60 segundos*_

En alguna parte de [NERV], que era como una especie de pozo sin fondo, Kaji se encontraba saliendo por una escotilla. El hombre levanto su vista y vio al Ángel. Apenas duro unos segundos antes de que una gigantesca compuerta le impidiera la vista.

_-*La bomba de vacío será activada en 30 segundos*_

-Así que ese era el Ángel. Tiempo suficiente para un descansito.

Salió de la compuerta de la pequeña plataforma que estaba suspendida en el gigantesco pozo sin fondo. El agente dio un salto y cayó en un túnel hexagonal. Encima de él se podía ver un corte que ponía [Dogma Central] Nivel 26.

XXXXXXXXXX

De vuelta al [Centro de Control], o [Centro de Mando], todos se encontraban trabajando como pocas veces. Ahora no se defendían de un Ángel que atacaba la superficie, sino que atacaba la propia base.

_-*[Dogma Central] completamente aislado. Las instalaciones profundas han sido enteramente ocupadas por el invasor*_

-Perfecto. ¿Ahora como pelearemos contra un Ángel sin un [Evangelion]? – se preguntó Fuyutsuki.

En la pantalla principal aparecía una imagen. Era la sala [Pribnow Box]. se podía observar como el Ángel se encontraba infectando todos los cuerpos de simulación.

En el grafico que se mostraba en el monitor de los tres [Tenientes] se mostraba el área contaminada por el Ángel. Para ser más precisos era la [Pribnow Box]. En ella se podía ver una diferencia. Estaba dividida en dos. Una era la zona donde el agua era normal y otra en la que era agua pesada.

-Mmm. Esto es curioso. – murmuro Aoba.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Misato, inclinándose para ver la pantalla del ordenador.

-La contaminación es prácticamente nula en la parte del agua pesada. Su diferencia es más que obvia.

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia? – pregunto la peli morada sin entender.

-Qué en la parte del agua pesada hay más alto nivel de oxígeno. – le respondió Ritsuko.

-El sector por donde el ozono es ventilado para mantener las condiciones asépticas no está contaminado. – comento Aoba.

-¿Ozono? – una idea surgió en la mente de Misato - ¡Claro! ¡No le gusta el ozono! – exclamo.

-Eso parece. – sonrió Ritsuko – Introducid grandes cantidades de ozono en la zona contaminada de la sala [Pribnow Box].

-Entendido.

Tecleando en sus ordenadores, hicieron lo ordenado. El ozono empezó a aumentar su densidad en la sala. Parecía que funcionaba.

-Funciona. – informo alegre Aoba.

-¿Lo logramos? – pregunto con curiosidad el anciano.

Todos dirigieron su vista a la pantalla principal. Podían ver como el Ángel parecía perder terreno.

-0A y 0B parecen estar recuperándose. – informo Maya.

-El área alrededor de las tuberías regresa a la normalidad. – informo Aoba.

-La zona central se ve más resistente. – informó Hyuga.

Durante los siguientes segundos siguieron introduciendo ozono, pero Ritsuko se dio cuenta de algo.

-Qué extraño. – murmuro.

Hyuga entrecerró los ojos, observando mejor su pantalla.

-Esta… expandiéndose. ¿Cómo…?

-Algo va mal. El nivel de calentamiento aumenta. – Hyuga estaba desconcertado – El área contaminada está expandiéndose nuevamente.

En la pantalla del hombre de gafas se podía observar como la zona roja se extendía rápidamente.

-El ozono ya no hace efecto. – informo alarmada Maya.

-Ahora lo está absorbiendo.

-Evoluciona. – murmuro Ritsuko, empezando a entender - ¡Detengan la inyección de ozono!

Entonces la pantalla dejo de funcionar.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! – exclamo Misato.

-¡Alguien está tratando de hackear el sistema! – exclamo el [Teniente] Hyuga mientras los demás aún se asombraran de lo que había pasado con el Ángel - ¿En este preciso momento? ¡Hay que joderse! ¡Mierda, lo hare en Modo C!

-¡Abriré la barrera defensiva y una entrada señuelo! – dijo Aoba - ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Evadió la entrada señuelo! ¡18 segundos para rastrear la invasión! ¡Generare una barrera defensiva! ¡Oh venga ya! ¡La penetro! ¡Pues abriré más!

-Un humano no podría hacer esto. – mascullo Hyuga, esperando que no fuera lo que creía mientras rastreaba al hacker - ¡Rastreo completo! ¡El hacker está dentro de las instalaciones! ¡Está en el subsuelo del Complejo B! Oh mierda… ¡está en la sala [Pribnow]!

En la pantalla principal se podía observar como los destellos habían pasado de morados a amarillos.

-Su patrón óptico está cambiando. – informo Maya.

-Las líneas brillantes son como circuitos electrónicos. – informó Aoba – Son como los de un ordenador.

-Es posible… ¿que sea el Ángel? – murmuro Hyuga.

-¡Corten el cable principal! – ordeno Misato.

-*No funciona. Se rehúsa a aceptar el comando* - informaron desde la sala principal, donde se encontraba el cable principal.

-¡Disparen el láser!

-Genero un [Campo AT]. No ha funcionado. – informo Maya.

-¡Está accediendo al banco central de datos de la [Sección de Seguridad]! ¡Está escaneando la password! ¡Mierda! ¡Password descifrada! – informaba Aoba.

(NA: password = contraseña)

-¡Accedió al banco central de datos de la [Sección de Seguridad]! – exclamo Hyuga.

Desde su sitio, Fuyutsuki miraba asombrado. Gendo se mantenía en su posición patentada.

-¡Lo está escaneando todo! ¡No podemos detenerlo!

-¿Cuál es su objetivo? – pregunto el anciano.

-¡Está buscando el bus principal! Un momento… ¡este código es…! ¡Oh no! – Aoba se dio la vuelta, se le veía alterado - ¡Está tratando de ingresar en [MAGI]!

Todos se asustaron enormemente ante las palabras del [Teniente].

-Apaguen el [Sistema de I/O]. – ordeno Gendo con frialdad.

Ambos [Tenientes], Hyuga y Aoba, sacaron unas llaves, las cuales ingresaron en una ranura. Se miraron y giraron las llaves al mismo tiempo. Esperaron dos segundos, pero nada sucedió.

-¡No podemos apagarlo! – exclamo Hyuga.

-¡¿Cómo cojones…?!

-¡El Ángel ha hecho contacto con Melchor! – informo alambrada Maya - ¡No! ¡Lo está invadiendo! – las pantallas de Melchor dejaron de ser verdes para pasar a ser rojas - ¡Melchor fue reprogramada por el Ángel!

-_*Autodestrucción sugerida por la IA de Melchor*_ \- se escuchó la voz robótica por los altavoces.

En la pantalla principal dejo de verse la cámara [Pribnow Box] para verse la imagen de [MAGI]. Melchor ya no era de color verde, sino que ahora era roja.

_-*Rechazada…. Rechazada…. Rechazada*_

-¡Ahora Melchor esta hackeado a Baltasar! – exclamó Aoba.

En la pantalla se podía observar como la imagen verde de Baltasar empezaba a ponerse también roja.

-¡Maldición! ¡Es muy rápido! – exclamó Hyuga, intentando impedir su hackeo.

-¡Impresionante velocidad de cálculo! ¡No me lo esperaba aun siendo un Ángel!

Durante los siguientes y largos segundos, todos los técnicos intentaron evitar el hackeo de Baltasar, pero les resultaba imposible. El Ángel sin duda era muchísimo más rápido. Al ver que esa estrategia no funcionaba, Ritsuko decidió cambiarla.

-¡Cambien el modo lógico! ¡Cambien el código de sincronización cada 15 segundos!

-¡Entendido!

Para sorpresa de todos, la nueva estrategia había funcionado. El avance del Ángel sobre Baltasar se había detenido… bueno, sería más adecuado decir que se había ralentizado. Fuyutsuki pudo suspirar.

-¿Cuándo aguantaremos? – pregunto.

-Teniendo en cuenta la actual velocidad del Ángel… nos quedan aproximadamente dos horas. – explico Aoba.

-No esperaba que [MAGI] se convirtiera en nuestro enemigo. – murmuro Hyuga.

Poco tiempo después, todo el [Centro de Mando] estaba completamente vacío.

XXXXXXXXXX

En alguna parte, dentro de las cabinas, los [Cuatro Elegidos] se encontraban con distinto humor.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Me cago en la madre que os pario! ¡Sacadme de aquiiiiiiiii! – gritaba Touji intentando salir de la cabina.

-Bueno, este es un buen momento para entrenar mentalmente. – le dijo Shinji.

El deportista dejo de intentar salir para mirar hacia el altavoz de su cabina.

-¿En serio? ¿Ahora?

-Hay un Ángel atacando. Estarán ocupados enfrentándolo y dudo que seamos útiles. – explico Rei.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?

-Porque si no fuera el caso ya habrían venido a sacarnos.

-… Touché.

-Bien, Touji. Sigamos con tu entrenamiento. – dijo Shinji.

-¿Qué entrenamiento? – pregunto Rei con curiosidad.

-Ayudo a Touji a mejorar su concentración para mejorar la sincronización y poder aumentarla o disminuirla con más facilidad. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-… si, por favor.

-Bien. ¿Asuka?

-Entendido. – hablo la pelirroja – Bueno Rei, ya que Shinji está con Touji, yo te ayudare a ti. ¿Te parece?

-Está bien.

-Perfecto.

XXXXXXXXXX

En la [Sala de Planeación Táctica del Cuartel] se encontraban los mejores informáticos de la base, planeando la mejor estrategia para enfrentarse al Ángel.

-Este Ángel está compuesto de micro maquinas. Cada una del tamaño de una bacteria. Todas ellas se agrupan para formar colonias. – explicaba Ritsuko mientras iba mostrando fotos del Ángel – En un corto periodo de tiempo, habrá evolucionado exponencialmente hasta formar un sofisticado circuito de inteligencia.

-¿Evolucionando? – pregunto Fuyutsuki.

-Si. Siempre está cambiando. Evolucionando. Adaptándose. Esta intentado convertirse en un sistema que pueda enfrentar cualquier situación.

-El mecanismo de supervivencia de toda forma de vida. – comento el anciano.

-La mejor manera de enfrentarse a un enemigo que evoluciona es muriendo con él. En este caso, morirá con [MAGI]. – razono Misato. Entonces miro a Gendo – [comandante], propongo la eliminación física de [MAGI].

-Imposible. – negó Ritsuko – Destruir [MAGI] es equivalente a destruir el [Cuartel General].

-Entonces solicito la aprobación oficialmente de la [División Táctica].

-Me opongo. Este problema debe ser manejado por el [Departamento Tecnológico].

-¡¿Por qué eres tan obstinada?! – exclamo Misato enojada.

Ritsuko puso gesto de culpa, volviendo a mirar las imágenes.

-Esta situación es el resultado de mi error. – Misato la miro con tristeza – Si el Ángel sigue evolucionando, entonces tendremos una oportunidad.

-¿Quieres acelerar su evolución? – pregunto Gendo.

-Si.

El [Comandante] se quedó pensando varios segundos.

-El fin de la evolución es la autodestrucción… y eso significa la muerte. – murmuro – Puede funcionar.

-Entonces solo necesitamos acelerar su evolución, ¿no? – pregunto el anciano.

-Exacto. Si el Ángel considera un método efectivo para evitarla muerte, puede que elija la coexistencia con [MAGI].

-¿Pero cómo haremos eso? – pregunto Hyuga con duda.

-Como el Ángel es ahora un ordenador… conectándolo directamente con Gaspar. – explico mirándole de reojo – Podremos hackearlo y enviar un programa de inicio de autodestrucción. Pero…

-Al mismo tiempo estaremos bajando la guardia ante el Ángel. – termino Maya, entendiendo el plan.

-Quien sea más rápido. O el Ángel o Gaspar. El más rápido ganara. – comento Gendo, mirando a ambas.

-Si.

-¿El programa estará listo a tiempo? – pregunto Misato recelosa – Si Gaspar es infectado… todo se acaba.

-Lo prometo. – respondió con seguridad.

XXXXXXXXXX

-_*Alerta R anunciada. Alerta R anunciada. Una emergencia ha ocurrido en los [Cuarteles] de [NERV]. Personal de [Clase D] evacue*_

En el [Centro de Mando], el gran cuerpo físico de [MAGI GASPAR] estaba expuesto y dentro de él, en el estrecho espacio que ofrecía, Ritsuko trabajaba arduamente para preparar al súper ordenador para vencer al Ángel que amenazaba con dejar a los [Cuarteles] reducidos a escombros. Mientras afuera Maya realizaba una labor parecida, solo que un poco más cómoda por tener más espacio para moverse.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Misato mientras se metía dentro.

Una vez dentro se asombró viendo centenas de enormes cables y conductos de un tamaño considerable. A ello había que añadirle centenas de papeles con anotaciones. A eso había que añadirles todos los cables y conductos que había sacado afuera para poder programas mejor y más rápido, ayudándose de los demás informáticos de [NERV].

-Son notas de su creador. – contesto Ritsuko mientras tecleaba en su portátil. Dejo de teclear, se acostó de espaldas y empezó a trastear – Dame una llave inglesa.

-Jejeje. Esto me recuerda a nuestros días de universidad. – sonrió la peli morada.

-Panel Numero 25.

Misato le paso un panel, en el cual Ritsuko empezó a teclear.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco acerca de [MAGI]? – pidió Misato.

-Es una historia muy larga y nada interesante. – le contesto, intentando hacerla cambiar de tema - ¿Conoces sobre el [Sistema Operativo de Transferencia de Personalidad]?

-Si. Es un sistema para transferir la personalidad de un individuo a un ordenador orgánico de 7ma generación y hacerla consciente. Es también usada para controlar a los [EVAS], ¿no es así?

-Exacto. [MAGI] fue la primera en usarlo. Mi madre desarrollo esa tecnología. – le explico mientras quitaba una tapa, mostrando donde se guardaba el verdadero Gaspar.

-Entonces, ¿[MAGI] tiene la personalidad de tu madre? – pregunto asombrada.

-Exacto. – cogió un aparato y quito la tapa – En cierto sentido, este es el cerebro de mi madre. – una vez quitada la tapa, se pudo ver un cerebro dentro. Un cerebro humano.

-¿Por eso quieres proteger [MAGI]?

-No. No quería a mi madre. – contesto mientras agarraba unos circuitos con agujas y los pinchaba en el cerebro, ya que este tenía unos mini espacios para que se pudieran pinchar – Hice esta decisión como científica.

-¡Está empezando! ¡Baltasar ha sido infectado! – les grito Hyuga.

-¡¿YA?! – exclamo Misato, saliendo de dentro de Gaspar.

-_*La inteligencia artificial aprobó la autodestrucción. La autodestrucción comenzara en 2 segundos por voto unánime de las tres IA. Profundidad efectiva, -280… -140… nivel 0* _\- mientras Ritsuko y Maya tecleaban a toda velocidad - _*Debido a la situación actual, la orden especial 582…*_

_-_¡Baltasar ha accedido a Gaspar!

-Se nos ha adelantado. – murmuro Fuyutsuki.

-¡Que velocidad! – exclamo asombrado Aoba.

-_*20 segundos para la autodestrucción*_

-¡No!

-¡Mierda!

-¡Gaspar será invadido por completo en 18 segundos!

-_*15 segundos para la activación de los sistemas de autodestrucción*_

-Mierda. Vamos Rits. – mascullo Misato, mirando a su amiga.

-No te preocupes. Tengo un margen de 1 segundo.

-¡¿1 segundo?! – de fondo se podía escuchar la cuenta atrás.

-_*10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4... 3… 2…*_

-¡Ritsuko!

-_*1…*_

-¡Ahora! – grito la falsa rubia.

Al instante todos los técnicos informáticos pulsaron el botón "ENTER" al mismo tiempo.

Inmediatamente el grafico que indicaba la contaminación de Gaspar mostraba que el ganador del duelo fue GASPAR y como el control que el ángel ganó sobre las otras dos computadoras se perdía y un nuevo mensaje aparecía indicando que el patrón sanguíneo azul desapareció.

-_*Autodestrucción cancelada por la inteligencia artificial*_

Todos en el lugar solo pudieron exhalar el aliento que contenían sin darse cuenta. Otros también empezaron a celebrar como locos.

-_*La orden especial 582 también fue cancelada. Sistemas [MAGI] regresando a su estado normal*_

En la pantalla principal se podía observar como los destellos amarillos que eran el Ángel empezaban a desaparecer.

XXXXXXXXXX

En las cabinas de los [Cuatro Elegidos], estos se encontraban meditando/entrenando. O al menos así estaban hasta que escucharon algo por los altavoces de sus cabinas correspondientes.

-¿Qué habrá pasado? – pregunto Touji, perdiendo la concentración.

-Touji… no pierdas la concentración. – le recrimino el otro castaño.

-Lo siento. – se disculpó mientras volvía a su entrenamiento mental.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ritsuko pudo volver a respirar.

-Me estoy haciendo vieja. El trabajo nocturno se me hace difícil. – bromeo con Misato.

-Pero cumpliste tu promesa. Buen trabajo. – le sonrió alegremente la otra mujer.

-Gracias. – la falsa rubia desvió la mirada al cerebro humano – La noche antes de que mi madre muriera, me conto que [MAGI] poseía 3 características suyas. – comento, ganándose la atención de Misato – Científica, madre y mujer. Cada una de ellas está en conflicto constante con las otras dos dentro de [MAGI]. Implanto intencionalmente el dilema humano. Actualmente, el programa fue modificado un poco. No creo que me convierta en madre, así que no entiendo esa parte. La admire como científica pero la odie como mujer. – ambas salieron a fuera y observaron a Gaspar – Gaspar contiene el patrón de mujer. Mantuvo su feminidad hasta el fin, igual que hacia ella. – termino de explicar, sonriente.

-Je. Es que las mujeres somos así. – dijo con orgullo Misato.

-Cierto. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no habría que ir a sacar a los chicos de las capsulas?

-Pues ahora que lo dices…

XXXXXXXXXX

Una media hora después, los agentes de la [Sección 2] junto con Misato y Ritsuko fueron hasta el lago del [Geofront], donde se encontraban las cuatro capsulas flotando. Para extrañeza de todos, no se oía nada. Ni el más mínimo ruido.

PLAN PLAN

-¿Shinji? ¿Estás bien? – pregunto golpeando la capsula - ¡Hay Dios mío! ¡No me digas que te has muerto! – exclamo, agarrándose el cabello.

-No digas tonterías. – se escuchó la voz del joven castaño desde adentro.

-Bufff. Menos mal. Hubiera sido un problemón si lo estuvierais.

-… ya. Anda y déjate la tontería para otro momento.

-¡Eso eso! – grito Touji golpeando con fuerza - ¡¿Podéis hacer el favor de traernos toallas o ropa o algo?! ¡No veas el frio que hace aquí adentro!

-Misato, ¿podría sacarnos de aquí? – pidió Rei, también desde su capsula. Su voz era calmada, pero no monótona.

-Yo creo que me daré una ducha de agua caliente en cuanto sala. – comento Asuka.

-Claro chicos. Ahora mismo os la damos. – les dijo Misato – Asuka, Rei. Ritsuko y yo os daremos vuestras toallas. Tranquilas, nadie os mirara.

-Eso espero. – dijeron al unísono.

-Shinji, Touji…

-¿Que te juegas a que no nos pasara como a ellas? – pregunto Touji a Shinji.

-Seguro.

-…

XXXXXXXXXX

Una vez que el cuarteto ya había salido de sus respectivas capsulas, habían sido llevados a los vestuarios, se habían duchado y cambiado y fueron llevados al [Centro de Mando]… Misato les explico lo ocurrido.

-Un Ángel que es capaz de hacer esto. Sin duda es algo asombroso. – comento Shinji mientras se ponía en pose pensativa.

Ya había visto a los Ángeles hacer muchas cosas, pero esto era sin duda muy interesante.

-No ha sido un mal método para derrotarle. Evolucionar y evolucionar hasta morir. – hablo Asuka – Pero el fin de la evolución no es la autodestrucción.

-No concuerdo contigo. – dijo Ritsuko.

-"¿Pero cómo es posible que no lo detectara antes? ¿Cómo consiguió que no lo sintiera?" – pensaron ambos [Jedis].

Sin duda era un misterio. La única teoría que les llegaba era como lo que paso contra el Ángel del volcán. No sintieron su presencia hasta muy tarde. En el caso del volcán porque el Ángel era solo un feto. En este caso podría ser porque era microscópico y tan pequeña era su presencia que no lo pudieron notar. Si ese era el caso… entonces tendrían que entrenar más para evitar que una situación así volviera a darse.

Pero había algo que no lograban entender. ¿Por qué el Ángel había intentado destruir la base de esa manera? ¿O buscara autodestruirse? Dos teorías llegaron a las cabezas de ambos [Jedis].

Una de ellas era que cuando Iruel consiguió el acceso a los archivos de [NERV], su prioridad se convirtió inmediatamente en autodestruir el complejo, ignorando incluso el riesgo de perecer él mismo. Este drástico cambio de actitud podría haberse debido a que había encontrado en la información que el Ángel retenido era Lilith y no Adán, y concluyese por ello que su presencia ya no era necesaria.

La segunda teoría era que, del mismo modo que los anteriores Ángeles, Iruel esperase destruir el lugar para acabar con todas las amenazas, sobreviviendo con su propio [Campo AT] antes de intentar fusionarse con el Ángel que estaba siendo retenido.

-Doctora Ritsuko, ¿podríamos saber que estaba buscando el Ángel o a donde ha accedido?

-¿? – la doctora miro extrañada a Shinji - ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

-Ha dicho que el Ángel evoluciono hasta convertirse en algo parecido a [MAGI]. Luego la ha hackeado. Eso quiere decir que ha accedido a archivos peligrosos. ¿Podría saber cuáles son?

-Lo siento Shinji, pero eso es información confidencial. – respondió con seriedad.

-Entiendo. –"¿Por qué motivo lo habrá hecho? En caso de que sea la primera teoría… ¿habrá informado a sus hermanos Ángeles? Mierda. Esto es un fastidio."

* * *

A todos aquellos que no suelen dejar review… dejad alguno, aunque sea Guest. Aunque no lo creáis anima bastante :)


	20. Sentimientos

Ni Evangelion ni Star Wars me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Roy4: muchas gracias compadre XD. La verdad es que ambas cuestiones pueden ser acertadas. Pero, ¿Cuál es la correcta? eso no se sabrá XD.

Zafir09: jejeje, habrá que esperar al próximo Ángel :)

hamlet santiago: recordemos que son [Jedis]. No es fácil.

juans torresc: gracias :)

kurama: me alegra que te guste :)

TEIET: vaya. Me alegro mucho que te guste y te haya quitado horas de sueño XD. Espero que te siga agradando ;)

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría T.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios

-"pensamientos"

-*conversaciones por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[_Habilidades de la Fuerza_]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 19:

**SENTIMIENTOS**

* * *

En el cuarto más secreto de [NERV] una nueva reunión entre el [Comité] y el [Comandante].

-Y tal como es lo previó en los [Manuscritos del Mar Muerto], durante el ataque de Sachiel las armas convencionales fueron inútiles. Ese mismo día las [Unidades 01 y 03] pelearon contra el Tercer Ángel. El resultado de la batalla fue la autodestrucción del Ángel. - explico el [Comandante] Ikari – Aproximadamente tres semanas después el Cuarto Ángel Shamshel ataco. Las habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo de este ser demostraron ser capaces de dañar a los [EVAS], pero nuevamente el trabajo en equipo de los [Evangelions 00 y 03] logro superarlo. También durante esa batalla se logró preservar su fuente de energía, la cual actualmente está siendo estudiada en la tercera rama de [NERV-EEUU]. – continuo.

Hasta ahora todo iba según sus planes y los del comité.

-¿Por qué no uso a la [Unidad 01], [Comandante]? – pregunto uno de [SEELE] con acento francés.

-Debió a que tuvimos algunos problemas con el [Tercer Elegido]. Dos semanas después del incidente con el Cuarto Ángel, el Quinto, Ramiel, ataco. Sus capacidades de combate a distancia demostraron ser un verdadero problema. Debido al gran daño de la [Unidad 03], volvimos a dejar que el [Tercer Elegido] piloteara la [Unidad 01]. La entonces [Capitana] Katsuragi propuso la _'Operación Yashima'._ A la media noche del mismo día el ángel penetro en el [Geofront], pero fue destruido la [Unidad 01]. Tres semanas después la [Unidad 02] se encontraba siendo transportada por la flota de la [ONU]. Como ustedes saben el Sexto Ángel Gaghiel ataco en lo que fue la primera batalla del [EVA 02]. En esa ocasión se evidencio algunas de las habilidades del [Tercer Elegido]…. - el [Comandante] fue interrumpido, como lo esperaba.

-Eso es muy preocupante, ¿no le parece Ikari? Ni las habilidades del [Segundo Elegido] ni las de la [Tercera Elegida] aparecen en los [Manuscritos del Mar Muerto]. - dijo uno de los miembros del comité, el francés.

-Pero me parece que no son trascendentes. Las habilidades del [Segundo Elegido] y la [Tercera Elegida] son más bien una ventaja que un inconveniente. – dijo Gendo.

-Siempre y cuando podamos controlarlo, cosa que no parece ser posible. - dijo el alemán miembro del comité - No estamos seguros a quien es leal ambos [Elegidos].

-No importa a quienes le sean leales. Podemos controlarlo. – los miembros de [SEELE] no pensaban lo mismo. Ya se había comprobado - Siguiendo con el informe, el Séptimo Ángel Israfel evidencio la capacidad de separarse. Debido a ese ataque sorpresivo las [Unidades 00 y 03] quedaron fuera de combate. Al atacar con una [Mina N2] se logró incinerar un 25% de los componentes de Ángel. Seis días después fue vencido por un ataque sincronizado de los [EVAS 01 y 02]. El Octavo Ángel fue localizado dentro de un volcán mientras aún estaba en etapa larvaria, por así decirlo. Se declaró una [Orden A-17], la [Unidad 02] se sumergió dentro del cráter, pero el objetivo despertó y la operación paso a ser [A-16]. El Noveno Ángel ataco. Su arma resulto ser una potente sustancia corrosiva. Fue la primera operación de los [EVAS] en conjunto….

-Espere Ikari. Dígame si estoy equivocado pero, ¿no hubo un apagón en el [Geofront] durante ese ataque? - pregunto el ruso miembro del [Comité] con la voz cargada de ironía.

-Se cree que fue una de las habilidades del Ángel. - respondió el hombre a cargo de [NERV].

Ninguno se fio.

-Eso no es muy conveniente Ikari, espero que sea la verdad. Usted sabe muy bien lo que podría pasar si alguien hubiese conseguido acceder los datos de [MAGI] durante el tiempo que duro el ataque. - dijo Lorenz Kheel, el hombre más anciano del [Comité], y también el hombre a cargo de dicha organización.

-Eso es poco probable. La Dra. Akagi tomo medidas para evitar ese tipo de espionaje. - se defendió el [Comandante] - El Décimo Ángel, Sahaquiel, el Ángel más grande al que nos hemos enfrentado hasta ahora. Al parecer su intención era llevar a cabo un ataque kamikaze al [Cuartel], pero fracaso cuando los [EVAS] detuvieron su caída. Con eso mi informe concluye, como se habrán dado cuenta el calendario está al día.

-No. Esto no va bien. Aún es muy pronto. – hablo el inglés – Me refiero al Undécimo Ángel.

-Correcto. No esperábamos que un Ángel invadiese el [Cuartel General de NERV]. Esto permitió al Ángel infiltrarse en el [Dogma Central]. – hablo el alemán.

-Si hubiera hecho contacto, entonces todo el proyecto hubiera estado en peligro. - dijo el ruso.

-El reporte al [Comité] es falso. – dijo Gendo – No hay ninguna prueba de que un Ángel haya invadido el [Cuartel General].

-Entonces, Ikari, ¿niega la invasión del Undécimo Ángel? – pregunto el francés.

-Si.

-Tenga cuidado con lo que dice en esta conferencia. El falso testimonio se paga con la muerte. – comento el alemán.

-Pueden consultar el registro de [MAGI]. Nada concerniente al asunto ha sido registrado.

-No me haga reír. Encubrir las cosas es su especialidad. – comento con sarcasmo el ruso.

-El calendario está procediendo según lo indicado en los [Manuscritos del Mar Muerto].

-Está bien. Por esta vez pasaremos por alto su irresponsabilidad. – hablo Lorenz – Pero déjeme recordarle que no podrá volver a hacer un nuevo escenario.

-Entendido. Todo seguirá de acuerdo a los planes de [SEELE].

-Espero que así sea… [Comandante]. Estaré esperando el informe sobre la [Lanza de Longinus]. Esta junta ya no requiere de su presencia, puede retirarse.

El [Comandante] abandono la habitación con una sonrisa. Todo iba según los calendarios… los suyos y los del [Comité].

-Estoy seguro de que nos está ocultando algo. - dijo el alemán.

-Sea lo que sea es irrelevante, tengo todo confirmado, mis espías en la [Sección 2] lo confirmaron. - dijo el ruso con arrogancia.

-Sin embargo debemos tomar en cuenta los errores en los [Manuscritos del Mar Muerto]. El joven Ikari y la joven Zeppelin deberían ser títeres… - dijo el inglés antes de ser interrumpido por el ruso.

-Pero si es un títere, el problema es que no sabemos quién es el titiritero. - dijo con enojo evidente en su voz.

-Deberíamos revisar los escenarios. Este es el tercer error en ellos. Primero fallamos en crear un hibrido con los genes del segundo Ángel, después Yui y Kyoko fueron absorbidas por los [Evangelions]. En lugar de solo perder a una las perdimos a ambas. Y ahora dos de los [Elegidos] se encuentra fuera de control. - dijo el francés con preocupación

-No es importante. Aunque el [Segundo] y la [Tercera] sean piedras en el camino no es problema para nuestro Ángel. Es cierto que los [Manuscritos] tienen errores, pero resultaron ser a nuestro favor. - dijo Lorenz - Manténganse alerta, no debemos descuidarnos. Creo que él [Comandante] tiene sus propios planes.

* * *

_**Instituto de Tokio 3**_

En el instituto de Tokio 3, los alumnos se encontraban a punto de terminar el recreo y volver a sus clases. Touji había apartado un poco a Shinji de los demás ya que tenía algo importante que decirle al [Jedi].

-Necesito hablar contigo a la hora de salida. – le susurro.

Shinji había notado que Touji estaba actuando muy raro en estos últimos días. Al principio pensó que era algo relacionado con [NERV] o los Ángeles o los [Evangelions], sin embargo, luego desechó esa idea al ver la fuente de su nerviosismo… la [Representante].

Desde que había llegado a Tokio 3 había notado como esos dos se gustaban. Se miraban mucho y actuaban "raros" entre ellos. Pero ahora Touji estaba más raro de lo habitual.

Al entrar en el salón de clase, Shinji pudo darse cuenta de las miradas "discretas" que esos dos se enviaban. Rodo los ojos. Era más que obvio. Llevaban así meses y aún no habían dado el paso de empezar a salir.

Eventualmente, la hora de salida llegó, y con ello el júbilo y gozo de cada estudiante, que haciendo gala de toda su energía y vitalidad, competían en el afamado concurso de _¿quién sale más rápido de la escuela?_

Por su parte Shinji y Asuka obviamente no eran uno de esos participantes. Su actitud era más calmada y habían madurado. Además, no tenían prisa por llegar a casa.

Shinji se quedó en la entrada del instituto, cosa que extraño a Asuka.

-¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto la pelirroja.

-Nada importante. Al parecer Touji quiere hablar conmigo de algo importante. Llegare más tarde.

-Ok.

Así, Asuka junto a Rei, partieron en dirección a casa. Compartían la misma dirección largo tramo, así que solían ir juntos. Cinco minutos después de que todos se hubieran ido, Touji salió por la puerta.

-Gracias por quedarte a esperarme amigo. De verdad necesito tu ayuda. – decía Touji al instante que se encontró con Shinji.

La razón por la que se había tardado era porque no quería chismosos que pudiesen oír los asuntos a tratar.

-No es nada. Soy tu amigo y puedes contar conmigo. Aunque me extraña que no este Kensuke.

-Esto es demasiado importante y no puedo contar con él, ¿entiendes?

-… por raro que parezca sep. Entiendo perfectamente.

Creo que no hacen falta explicaciones.

-Mira, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero…

Touji trababa de encontrar las palabras para poder informar a su amigo de su aprieto.

-Sólo dilo y ya está. – Shinji respondió sencillamente. No podía ser algo demasiado complicado… ¿o sí?

-Mira, he invitado a salir a Hi… la [Representante] a una cita. – respondió Touji con sus mejillas casi del color del cabello de Asuka.

Era su más grande y obscuro secreto después de todo. Bueno, un secreto no tan secreto para nadie.

Shinji simplemente sonrió al escuchar el supuesto secreto de su amigo, pues prácticamente todos sabían de la atracción de ellos dos, pero no quería hacer sentir mal a su amigo, así que fingió sorpresa.

-¡Caray! Nunca pensé que ella te fuese a gustar. ¿Quién lo habría pensado? Me alegro mucho por ti Touji, pero ¿por qué me lo dices tan secretamente? – Shinji sospechaba que era por algo más serio por lo que lo había llamado.

-De hecho… hay algo que quiero pedirte. ¡Y antes de que te niegues rotundamente deja que te lo explique! – exclamo para evitar que huyera.

-_"Tengo un muy mal presentimiento."_ Claro, adelante.

-Mira, estuve tratando varias veces antes de conseguir la cita, pero ella se negaba porque decía que su padre no la dejaría. Casi estuve a punto de renunciar, pero ella me ofreció una solución que anteriormente la había discutido con su padre y finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo.

-¿Y cuál es? – pregunto temeroso de la respuesta.

-Él aceptó que saliésemos, pero con la condición de que nos acompañase alguien de confianza.

Touji sabía que el viejo sólo lo hacía para tener un ojo en él para que no se propasase con su "flor".

-Y tú quieres que yo…

-¡Necesito que vengas conmigo!

-¿Qué sea vuestro sujeta velas?

-¡Claro que no! Bueno… en realidad sí. ¡Pero puedes ir acompañado de una chica!

-Touji…

-¡Oh vamos! ¿No me digas que el sitio en el que habéis estado todos estos años no os permite tener novia, mujer o hijos? – pregunto con burla. Al ver como Shinji asentía se sorprendió enormemente - No jodas, ¿enserio? – pregunto con la cara del meme. Shinji volvió a asentir – Bueno, no hace falta que sea tu novia. Con una amiga o algo vale.

-¿Y por qué yo? – pregunto confuso.

Siendo sinceros él nunca había estado en esas situaciones y no tenía ni idea de cómo enfrentarlas.

-Tú eres la única persona que de verdad confiamos para este favor. – Touji respondió sinceramente.

En un principio había pensado en Kensuke, pero la mirada que le dio Hikari fue suficiente para descartar esa posibilidad, además de que Shinji por su estatus de piloto, sería una mejor opción.

-¿Y qué hay de Kensuke? – pregunto con esperanza.

-¡Vamos amigo! ¡Sabes muy bien como yo que Kensuke sólo nos haría que nos sacasen a patadas del restaurante! Así que… ¿qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

El joven [Padawan] estaba indeciso. Un [Jedi] no pasa por situaciones como esta. No le habían entrenado para algo como esto. Es más… ¡había renunciado a esa clase de vida para poder convertirse en [Jedi]! Pero… tal y como había dicho Touji, esta era una situación especial. No iba a tener novia o algo por el estilo. Solo iba a ser la carabina de sus dos amigos. No debía haber problema alguno.

-Está bien, iré con ustedes. Pero te advierto que sólo les aguaré la fiesta.

\- No te preocupes Shinji. Sólo será una cita para mi e Hikari. Tu solo eres la excusa perfecta para el padre de Hikari.

-No sé si tomarme eso como un halago o un insulto. – murmuro - ¿Y cuándo es?

-Pasado mañana a las seis de la tarde.

-¿Pasado mañana? Bien. Pero no tengo ropa adecuada para ir. Además…

-¡Relájate! Estoy seguro de que encontraras la manera de solucionarlo, después de todo eres un piloto de [EVA]. ¿No es así? Nos vemos mañana.

Fue lo último que dijo Touji antes de salir hacia su casa.

-¿Qué puñetas acaba de pasar? – se preguntaba el castaño, mirando hacia donde se había ido su amigo. Mientras caminaba hacia su casa empezó a preguntarse qué haría. La decisión estaba tomada y no iba a dar marcha atrás — Definitivamente necesito ayuda.

* * *

_**Huerto de sandias de Kaji - NERV**_

En un huerto de sandias improvisado estaba un hombre de unos treinta años, con una cola de caballo y una barba de tres días, regando sus frutas. Mirando hacia el horizonte pudo divisar a un muchacho de unos 17-18 años que se dirigía hacia él.

-¡Hola Shinji! ¿Qué te trae a mi humilde huerto? –pregunto con su habitual tono suave y sonriente.

\- Kaji, necesito ayuda, y no puedo ir con Misato, ni nadie más. – contesto con seriedad.

El gesto del hombre también se volvió serio.

-Si es por la información sobre [SEELE]…

-No. No es eso. Es otra cosa. – susurro mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Desde que Asuka y Kaji habían llegado a Japón, el hombre de cola de caballo había mantenido algunas cortas reuniones con los jóvenes [Jedis]. Con el paso de las semanas habían conseguido la confianza de cada uno. Kaji del dúo y el dúo de Kaji. Ambos [Padawans] le iban dando algo de información a Kaji. Para evitar sospechas mayores le daban información que el agente ya tenía o le daban nueva. De ese modo se ganaron su confianza… o parte de ella. El que los tres quisieran evitar el [Tercer Impacto] era algo positivo para su colaboración. Lo que se preguntaba el agente era _'¿de dónde ha salido estos chicos?'._

Al ver que no era sobre [SEELE] o [NERV] de lo que quería hablar Shinji, Kaji se relajó, volviendo a sonreír.

-Entiendo. Y dime amigo, ¿cuál es tu desdicha? – pregunto Kaji levantando una ceja, ya que no se esperaba que Shinji recurriese a él para estos problemas para luego sentirse halagado por su decisión.

Shinji le comentó el plan de Touji e Hikari para su cita, detallando todos los pormenores de sus problemas y de por qué necesitaba su ayuda. Kaji escuchó atentamente los problemas que aquejaban al piloto. También se sorprendió cuando escucho sobre que no podía tener una familia propia. Esposa e hijos. Pero no cuestionaría o preguntaría nada. La verdad es que le resultaba gracioso. El gran Shinji Ikari le estaba pidiendo ese tipo de consejos a él. Era gratificante.

-Está bien Shinji, te ayudaré. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por soportar toda esta mierda que tienes que vivir cada día.

El resto de ese día se la pasaron buscando la ropa más adecuada para la ocasión además de recibir algunos consejos de cómo comportarse durante dicha cena, aunque el consejo más grande que Kaji le dio a Shinji, fue uno que le pareció demasiado simple; _a las mujeres siempre les agradará un hombre honesto, así que sé tú mismo cuando estés con ella. _Menos mal que Shinji no iba a tener su "propia cita", por lo que pudo relajarse en ese tema. Pero si presto atención a los demás consejos.

* * *

_**Día de la cita**_

Finalmente el día y la hora pactada se acercaban. En la casa de Hikari se encontraban dos chicas dándose sus últimos toques para quedar listas para sus respectivas parejas. Pero había una que no estaba del todo contenta.

-No sé cómo me convenciste para esto. – murmuro cierta pelirroja, que era ayudada por su amiga para estar bien arreglada.

-Venga Asuka. Ya te dije que solo te lo podía pedir a ti.

-Pero, ¿por qué tenías que arreglarme una cita? Ya te dije que yo no…

-Lo se lo sé. Por eso Touji pudo convencer alguien que está en la misma posición que tú. Puedes tranquilizarte por ello.

-¿Igual que yo?

-Ya verás. Esta noche quiero que sea perfecta. Touji ha sido muy paciente y caballeroso conmigo, y quiero recompensárselo con una velada inolvidable. – Miro el reloj de su mesilla - ¡Hay que apurarnos! ¡Ya sólo faltan 25 minutos para que los chicos lleguen!

-"Pufff. ¿Dónde me metí?" – pensó con cansancio la pelirroja.

Si su [Maestra] la viera seguro que le diría un buen par de cosas. Menos mal que nunca se enteraría.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shinji se encontraba un poco nervioso. No estaba para nada acostumbrado a aquello. A pesar de que él no fuera a ir a una cita, la situación le incomodaba. La _[Fuerza]_ le decía que algo iba a pasar. Luego de ducharse fue a vestirse. El atuendo que usaría esta tarde constaba de unos vaqueros de vestir oscuros con un par de zapatos color café oscuro, una camisa azul cielo y para rematar un saco informal color azul acero que combinaba con el color de sus ojos.

Se echó un poco de colonia, como le había dicho Kaji. Entonces se vio en el espejo. Dio un gran suspiro y se dijo a sí mismo.

-Recuerda, esto lo haces para ayudar a un par de amigos enamorados.

El sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Debía ser Touji. Salió hacia la sala para anunciar su partida.

-Misato, es Touji, me voy con él. – exclamo mientras caminaba apresurado hacia la puerta.

Siendo sinceros, no quería que esa mujer lo viera. Pero para su mala suerte Misato logró alcanzarlo antes de llegar a ella.

-¡Mírate nada más! Eres un encanto. Si me hubieses invitado a salir vestido así habría dicho que sí antes de que siquiera terminases la pregunta. Me voy a sentir muy celosa de la chica que caiga en tus manos. Sólo no seas duro con ellas tigre. –finalizo con un guiño antes de regresar a la sala.

-Pufff. Esta mujer. – murmuro divertido.

Por esta razón era que él no quería pedirle ayuda. Misato era demasiado bromista y liberal. Hacía que fuese imposible tratar asuntos "delicados" con ella

Sin más tiempo que perder abrió la puerta.

-¡Hola Shinji! – exclamo su secuaz.

Shinji se quedó un poco boquiabierto al ver a su amigo. Un con una camisa azul a cuadros y una chaqueta azul oscura. Pero lo que sorprendió a Shinji fue que él estaba usando una corbata. ¿¡Touji usando CORBATA?! Realmente debía adorar a Hikari con toda su alma ya que en todo el tiempo que lo conocía jamás lo había visto usar una corbata. Es más, el deportista decía que las corbatas y las pajaritas eran una invención del diablo. Sin decir nada más, el par salió hacia el estacionamiento donde el coche de Touji estaba aparcado.

XXXXXXXXXX

Touji manejaba con precaución, lo que era extraño. Cuando llegaron a la residencia Horaki, se estacionó enfrente de su casa. Durante un momento se quedaron en sus asientos pensando, hasta que Touji rompió el silencio.

-Bueno, aquí estoy, a punto de tener una experiencia inolvidable en mi vida. ¿Estás listo amigo?

-Claro. No es como si yo fuera a tener una cita. – comento relajado.

Touji se rio nerviosamente. Luego le agarro suavemente del hombro.

-Oye, mírame, quiero que me digas que esta será una cita exitosa, y que no vas a arrepentirte de haber venido.

Shinji sonrió levemente. Estaba ahí para ayudarle, después de todo.

-Esta cita será exitosa y jamás me arrepentiré de haber aceptado venir.

-¡Eso! Así es como se habla amigo, ahora ¡vamos por nuestras chicas!

-¿Nuestras chicas? – pregunto el [Jedi] confundido.

Sin hacer caso de la pregunta, Touji salió del coche, siendo seguido por su amigo. Se dirigieron a la puerta a tocar el timbre.

DIN DON

Segundos después, una niñita de aproximadamente diez años abrió la puerta.

-¡Hola! Usted debe ser el novio de mi hermana. – dijo una alegre y feliz la hermana pequeña de Hikari.

La chiquilla dando saltitos fue a avisarle a su hermana de la llegada del deportista.

-¡Ya vamos chicos! ¡Pasen y tomen asiento!

Era la voz de Hikari, que venía desde su habitación. Los adolescentes se sentaron en el mueble de la sala. Por suerte para ambos, parecía que el padre no se encontraba en esos momentos en la casa. Touji tenía miedo de encontrarse con ese hombre. Sabía que era muy sobreprotector y había estado en las [Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón] antes de retirarse. Shinji, por su parte, no tenía ganas de meterse de por medio.

Momentos después, ambas señoritas salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones a reunirse con ellos. Cuando las vieron las quijadas de ambos se cayeron al piso. Touji tenía una cara de asombro, amor y hasta un poco de cachondez, pues Hikari se veía preciosa en su vestido morado. Era un modesto ya que sólo mostraba la cantidad suficiente de piel. Sin embargo, al ver a Asuka, Shinji sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho y su rostro se sonrojaba. Lo que tenía ante él no era una chica, ¡sino una mujer! Una mujer que no estaba preciosa, ¡estaba hermosa! Tragando saliva muy sonoramente, un solo pensamiento dominaba su mente.

-"Ohhh mierdaaaaa."

No había palabras para describir la magnificencia de lo que Shinji tenía frente a sus ojos. Parecía que el tiempo se detenía al centrar su mirada y su alma a la persona que estaba arriba en las escaleras. Estaba acostumbrado a ver a su compañera con sus ropas de [Jedi] o con la ropa que solían usar en la Tierra. Pero lo que estaba viendo ahora nunca jamás se lo hubiera imaginado.

Asuka usaba un vestido entallado, negro, que le llegaba hasta los tobillos con dos tirantes holgados que se quedaban más debajo de los hombros. Dicho vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a sus peligrosas curvas, su pelirrojo cabello hermosamente arreglado, un rostro perfecto sin ningún tipo de mancha o protuberancia. Apenas llevaba algo de maquillaje, unos rojos y sensuales labios y unos encantadores ojos azul cielo que lo observaban asombrados, finalizando con unas zapatillas negras de tacón anudado hasta media pantorrilla.

Hikari fue la primera en salir del trance grupal y bajando rápidamente los escalones, saludó a su seguro y futuro novio. Su cara irradiaba felicidad y alegría. Ver a Touji con esas ropas era increíble. El detalle de la corbata simplemente le robó el corazón. Esto afianzaba más su convicción de que Touji era mucho más que sólo un bruto deportista. Por su parte Touji admiraba a Hikari. Al igual que él, nunca había visto a Hikari tan arreglada. Pero ahora con un arreglo distinto de cabello, maquillada y vestida de forma elegante y sensual, supo que ella sería la chica de sus sueños y posiblemente en un futuro no muy lejano su mujer y la madre de sus hijos.

Saludándose con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, la casi oficial pareja se admiraba mutuamente, esperando ansiosos a pasar la mejor velada de sus vidas, esa que siempre recordarán cada vez que piensen en su primer amor.

Asuka terminó de bajar las escaleras y fue directo a saludar su "pareja". Al verlo se sorprendió. Le pasaba lo mismo que a él. Nunca lo había visto tan elegante… y apuesto. Por primera vez en toda su vida no veía al Shinji que consideraba su mejor amigo y prácticamente hermano. Ahora estaba viendo al Shinji hombre. Su corazón se aceleró y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

-"Ohhh mierdaaaaa."

Shinji sintió unas inmensas ganas de salir corriendo mientras Asuka se acercaba a él. Como era de esperarse fue Asuka quien habló primero.

-Shinji, ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto con curiosidad, intentando no volver a observarlo como había hecho hacia unos segundos.

-P-pues iba a a-acompañar a Touji a su cita c-con Hikari. – contesto nervioso intentando no seguir observando a su amiga de la manera en la que la había hecho.

No debía hacerlo pero…

Tenía un grandísimo problema. Estaba empezando a descubrir cuáles eran sus sentimientos más ocultos hacia la pelirroja.

-…

La pelirroja dirigió su mirada a la feliz futura pareja, que al estar en su propio mundo no se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban ambos [Jedis].

-"[Maestro/a]… necesito ayuda"

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos? – preguntó Touji mientras le ofrecía un brazo a Hikari para escoltarla hacia su coche, cosa que ella hizo feliz e inmediatamente.

Saliendo hacia la puerta, Hikari le dijo a su hermanita que la niñera había llegado y que la obedeciese, cosa que la chiquilla le desagradó y berrinchó, pero era algo normal para una niña de su edad. Ambos [Jedis] no sabían que hacer y cómo comportarse. Asuka había esperado otra cosa, no que su "cita" fuera Shinji. El castaño directamente no esperaba una "cita", y menos con la pelirroja. Imitando a su amigo, Shinji se dirigió a Asuka y tímidamente le ofreció su brazo. Asuka se quedó mirando su brazo y luego el rostro del castaño. Podía notar el sonrojo en su rostro y su nerviosismo, así el cómo le temblaba levemente el brazo. Respirando profundamente, la pelirroja se lo agarro suavemente, acercándose lo justo y necesario. Esperaba que Shinji no notara su nerviosismo y temblor. Para su mala suerte lo noto.

Llegando al auto ambos chicos abrieron la puerta a sus parejas. Touji se dirigió hacia el asiento del conductor mientras Shinji se metía en el asiento del copiloto. Asuka e Hikari se sentaron detrás. Durante el trayecto Hikari estuvo cuchicheando con Asuka, la cual le lanzaba algunas miradas de mala muerte.

XXXXXXXXXX

Cuando habían llegado al restaurante, inmediatamente un mesero les ofreció una mesa. Por conveniencia, ambas se sentaron de un lado y los amigos del otro lado, cada una enfrente de su respectiva pareja. El mismo camarero les trajo el menú y tomándose su tiempo cada uno consideró las opciones para pedir alimentos. Inmediatamente Shinji recordó uno de los consejos útiles de Kaji, uno de los que había prestado atención al no tener que ver con una posible pareja; _'nunca pidas comida que sabes que te va a dejar mal aliento te ensuciará los dientes' _y con base en eso, eligió cuidadosamente su plato. Pronto los demás también pidieron sus platillos y al irse el camarero a preparar sus órdenes, comenzó la conversación.

-Este lugar es muy tranquilo y elegante.

Hikari estaba impresionada y contenta del lugar que había escogido Touji. Otra cualidad más a su lista de razones para amarlo hasta la muerte.

-Sí, mi padre solía venir aquí con mi madre cuando celebraban sus aniversarios. – explico él nostálgicamente. Su madre había fallecido unos años antes y aunque todavía se sentía muy triste, ayudar a su padre y a su hermanita se había convertido en el nuevo propósito de su vida. Como no quería arruinar este evento importante dijo inmediatamente — Este era el lugar donde venían a recordar ese gran amor que los unió hace tantos años, al igual que yo deseo recordar estos momentos toda mi vida.

Hikari sintió las lágrimas de alegría fluyendo por sus mejillas, muy dentro de su corazón y su mente, lo había decidido, algún día no muy lejano ella se convertiría en la señora de Suzuhara.

Ambos [Jedis] sólo rodaron sus ojos. Una técnica demasiado obvia, pero que pareció funcionar. Una técnica que trataba de despertar los sentimientos al recordar experiencias trágicas. Aunque ambos estaban seguros que no lo hacía intencionalmente.

Por otro lado, girándose a ver a Shinji, había notado que él solo le sonreía nerviosa y tímidamente, pero siempre hacia sus ojos. El que la viera de esa manera le agradaba… demasiado.

-"Esto está mal. Asuka, no pienses así. No está bien." – intentaba convencerse.

El castaño estaba igual.

-"Shinji, control. Te has entrenado toda tu vida para mantener tus sentimientos tranquilos. Debes seguir así. Pero es que…"

Cuando llegaron los platos cada uno agradeció de forma respetuosa antes de comer. Touji, que era conocido por su estómago sin fondo, naturalmente sólo se concentró en su comida, y degustarla como sólo él sabía, cosa que no le importó a Hikari, pues ya estaba acostumbrada a verlo comportarse de esa manera. Por su parte, Asuka sólo hizo una mueca al ver su forma de comer. A pesar de verlo todos los días, aun no se acostumbraba. Los [Jedis] eran educados, incluso mientras comían. Entonces miro a Shinji. Era totalmente diferente a su amigo, viéndolo comer refinadamente saboreando cada mordisco. Sin duda había recibido la misma instrucción y enseñanza que ella.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraban ella podía ver claramente los sentimientos dentro de su ojos. Ella sabía perfectamente cómo leer los gestos y las miradas de las personas. Además, la _[Fuerza]_ también se lo permitía. Lo que vio en los ojos del castaño la enterneció y estremeció. En los ojos de Shinji veía era algo que ella no se esperaba; admiración. Era la mirada de alguien que observaba una magnifica pintura, pero que sabía que jamás podría alcanzar a tocarla, alguien que anhela pero aun así disfruta de una obra de arte, sin importarle si alguna vez podrá volver a verla o estar cerca de ella.

Entonces recordó lo que su [Maestra] le explico sobre cierto sentimiento cuando alcanzo los trece años.

(Flashback)

_-Escúchame Asuka, la pasión era considerada peligrosa, pues podía conducir a emociones fuertes que desequilibraría al [Jedi] y le conduciría al [Lado Oscuro]. El amor es, curiosamente, evitado tanto por los [Jedi] como por los [Sith]. Mientras que nosotros, los [Jedi] propugnamos un amor indirecto, integral y de auto sacrificio para todos los seres, el amor por otro ser — el romance, un amor posesivo por naturaleza — es rehuido. No solo puede provocar que caigas al [Lado Oscuro], sino que también puede impedirte pensar con claridad. La posesión de todos los tipos fue rechazada por la [Orden Jedi] tras la [Reforma Ruusan], salvo la del sable láser. Los [Sith] ven el amor como en peligro que era mejor evitar. A pesar de que la pasión proveniente del amor podía conducir al odio y la cólera, también puede conducir a la piedad, el auto sacrificio y la compasión, emociones que los [Sith] no veían como beneficiosas._

_-Entonces, [Maestra], ¿el amor es malo? ¿Es malo sentirlo? ¿Es malo amar a otra persona? – preguntaba la joven [Padawan]._

_-Depende, Asuka. Todo depende. En mi opinión no es malo, siempre y cuando no produzca un enorme apego. Cierto es que muchos [Jedis] cayeron al [Lado Oscuro] por perder a su mujer y/o a sus hijos, pero no todos lo hacían. Ese amor también puede salvarles. Pero debes tener mucho cuidado con esa emoción, mi joven [Padawan]. Puede serte de gran ayuda y traerte la paz, pero también puede ser muy peligrosa y llevarte al [Lado Oscuro]._

_-Entiendo, [Maestra]._

(Fin flashback)

Shinji estaba relajándose cada vez más y más, disfrutando la velada. Su mente también rememoraba las mismas palabras que le había dicho en aquel entonces su [Maestro]. Pero, una vez dejo eso de lado, se dedicó a escuchar las conversaciones entre Touji y Hikari. Esos dos estaban totalmente enamorados. Sonriendo gentilmente se alegraba por ellos. Merecían obtener la felicidad que este cruel mundo les pudiese ofrecer.

Entonces se preguntó si el seria alguna vez capaz de tener ese tipo de felicidad. Una mujer e hijos. Sacudió suavemente su cabeza. Nunca podría tener eso. No si quería seguir siendo un [Jedi].

Durante las siguientes dos horas, el cuarteto siguió disfrutando de su comida y charlando. Para bajar la tensión, tanto Shinji como Asuka decidieron meterse en la conversación. O entre ellos o con la parejita.

Al final, al ver que ya no hacían falta, ambos [Jedis] se miraron y asintieron.

-Bueno chicos, nosotros nos vamos. Shinji, ¿me acompañas? – lo invitó generosamente, sabiendo que aceptaría.

Limpiando sus bocas y manos, ambos se pusieron de pie intentando hacer el menor ruido. Touji e Hikari les miraron de reojo, pero entendieron al instante. Asuka e Hikari se sonrieron y Shinji y Touji chocaron sus puños.

XXXXXXXXXX

Al salir del restaurante, Shinji se disponía a llamar a un taxi, cuando sintió la suave y cálida mano de Asuka en su hombro. Al voltear a verla, se sorprendió al mirar la sonrisa perfecta en su rostro.

-Vamos mejor andando. – sugirió la alemana.

Shinji le sonrió de vuelta y caminaron en un agradable silencio. Asuka, que no estaba acostumbrada a usar tacones, se los quito, caminando descalza por las limpias calles de la ciudad.

Tras unos minutos de caminar, llegaron a un parque. Como ya era de noche se sentaron en una banca que estaba estratégicamente en un punto lo suficientemente alejado como para no ser molestados.

-Ha estado bien. – comento Shinji – Ha sido agradable. Y parece que a Touji e Hikari les ira bien sin nosotros. – miro a la pelirroja – No me esperaba que fueras a ser su carabina.

-Lo mismo podría decirte yo. – sonrió – La verdad es que en principio iba a ser yo sola, pero hace dos días Hikari me dijo que iría un amigo de Touji. La verdad es que nunca pensé que fueras a ser tú. Pero he de admitir que me ha agradado. Mejor tu que otro.

Ese comentario agrado bastante al joven [Padawan]. Se mantuvieron en silencio un par de minutos, ambos contemplando el cielo.

-Shinji.

-¿?

-Nuestros [Maestros] no deben enterarse de esto. Mejor dicho, esto no debe salir de aquí. Nunca deben enterarse allí. – dijo un muy leve toque de tristeza.

Eso le disgusto, cosa que le sorprendió enormemente. Sintió como si ella sintiera vergüenza de él, pero recordó que esto no debía haber pasado. Sería muy problemático para el futuro. Debía encontrar la manera de ocultar el recién sentimiento que empezaba a emerger desde lo más oculto de él.

-Si. Creo que tienes razón. – susurro con el mismo tono.

A pesar de las palabras, pudo notar como Asuka se acercaba y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. Shinji apoyo su cabeza suavemente en la de la pelirroja. Aunque fuera por un pequeño instante, querida disfrutar de eso. De esa agradable y cálida nueva sensación.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ambos, después de un rato en esa posición, se dirigieron rumbo a la casa de Hikari. Ahora ya no iban tomados del brazo, sino que manteniendo una pequeña distancia. El rostro de ambos parecía tranquilo y sereno, pero solo era una fachada. Cuando estaban casi en el umbral de su residencia vieron a Touji y a Hikari, despidiéndose con un inocente beso de boca. Shinji y Asuka sonrieron para sus adentros. Era hora de despedirse.

-Nos vemos mañana. – se despidió Asuka de manera suave, pero sin siquiera mirarle.

Shinji la siguió con la mirada. Cada paso que daba la pelirroja más se le encogía el corazón. Pero era mejor así. No debían hacer algo que pusiera en riesgo su futuro y su misión, aunque ello les provocara tristeza.

Entonces ambas féminas entraron a la casa de la castaña.

Vio a Touji y este le ofreció darle un aventón a su departamento, pero amablemente declinó su invitación. Touji le miro extrañado, pero no presiono. Se despidió y subió a su coche, rumbo a su casa. Shinji se dio la vuelta, rumbo a la suya propia. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente**_

-¡¿Comooooooooooooooo?! ¡¿Qué estas saliendo con Hikariiiiiiiiiii?! ¡¿Y ayer tuvisteis una citaaaaaaa?! ¡¿Y no me dijiste nadaaaaaaaaaaa?! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nadaaaaaaaaaaa?!

PAM

En medio del aula, donde se sentaba Shinji, actualmente se encontraba reunido el grupo de "los tres chiflados", aunque ninguno sabio por que los llamaban así. Bueno, la cosa es que, después de una maravillosa cita para Touji e Hikari, el deportista decidió confesarle a su amigo de gafas lo ocurrido. Claro que hay que decir que no se lo tomo muy bien.

Había empezado a gritar en medio de la clase, llamando la atención de todos. Los gritos consiguieron informar al resto sobre la cita que tuvieron esos dos. Rápidamente las chicas acorralaron a Hikari, haciéndole preguntas. Lo mismo pasó con Touji. Este, como venganza, golpeo en el coco al otaku, dejándolo lloroso en el suelo, sobándose el chichón.

-¡Maldito idiota! ¡Es la última vez que te cuento nada, maldito bocazas! – exclamo enojado Touji, haciéndole ningún caso al resto de chicos, que ahora estaban más interesados en la absurda pelea.

-¡¿Y qué culpa tengo yo?! ¡Le dijiste a Shinji pero no a mí! ¡¿Por qué no me lo pediste a mí?!

-¡Porque al contrario que tú, pedazo imbécil, EL sabe comportarse y no va gritando a los cuatro vientos! ¡Y se portó como un amigo! ¡Incluso se fue luego con Asuka, dejándonos solos!

Ante el último grito de Touji, TODAS las miradas fueron ahora a ambos [Jedis], que se miraron de reojo.

-O-oye, a mí no me metáis. Tal y como ha dicho Touji, es cierto que nos fuimos ya que vimos que la cosa iba bien. Pero no pasó nada más. – explico nervioso Shinji.

Asuka a su lado solo asentía, menos nerviosa.

-Entonces… - las gafas de Kensuke brillaron, aterrando al joven [Padawan] - ¿Qué estuvisteis haciendo desde ese momento a cuando Asuka volvió a casa de Hikari? – pregunto con malevolencia.

-"Cabrón." – pensó Shinji – P-pues… d-dando una vuelta. N-nada importante.

-C-cierto.

-Hmmm. No se no sé. Algo me está escamando. ¡Vosotros ocultáis algo!

-¡Que no! – exclamo el dúo.

-¡Mentira! ¡Sí que lo hacéis! ¡Confesad! ¡Confesad los cuatro!

-¡Que te jodan idiota! – exclamo Touji mientras volvía a arrearle otro capón.

XXXXXXXXXX

Una vez que las cosas se calmaron, cada uno volvió a sus quehaceres… o algunos. Las chicas ahora también habían secuestrado a Asuka para que contara sobre la cita de ambos castaños. Shinji, por su parte, se encontraba hablando con Rei.

-Shinji…

-Dime.

-¿Por qué les avergüenza a Touji e Hikari que los demás les pregunten sobre su cita? ¿No deberían alegrarse?

El castaño levanto una ceja, observando de reojo al dúo.

-Bueno, supongo que porque es algo intimo para ellos. Algo que no quieren compartir, como si fuera un secreto. La verdad es que te digo lo que veo. Nunca he salido con nadie ni he tenido una cita, así que no sé a ciencia cierta cómo responderte mejor.

-… creo… entender…

-¿En serio? – pregunto sorprendido el [Jedi].

-Si.

-Eso me alegra.

Rei saco un libro de su mochila. El castaño se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de un libro de romance.

-"¿Qué puñeta? ¿Rei leyendo romance?" – una pequeña sonrisa surgió en su rostro para luego mirar por la venta.

Su vista fue directamente a donde se encontraba el gigantesco cementerio de Tokio 3. A pesar de llevar tiempo en la ciudad, aun no había ido a su tumba. Vale que supiera que está en su [Evangelion] pero… no sabía… tenía esa sensación. Aunque fuera una vez, quería ir a su "tumba", aunque esta no albergase cuerpo alguno.

* * *

_**Cementerio**_

A pesar de que aún faltaba para que el sol se escondiera en el horizonte, actualmente el día se encontraba cubierto por densas nubes que habían surgido a lo largo del día. Shinji se encontraba de pie frente a la "tumba" de su madre. En el cementerio de Tokio 3 habían miles y miles de pilares de granito que servían de lapidas uniformes de las cuales no se sabría el nombre de no haber sido porque alguien, o varias personas anónimas, habían grabado los nombres con un martillo y cincel. Una tarea titánica, sin duda alguna.

Para sorpresa de cualquiera que lo viera, Shinji no se encontraba solo. A su lado estaba su padre, Gendo Ikari. Ambos en total silencio, observando la tumba sin cuerpo.

-Hace tres años que estuve aquí por última vez. – comento Gendo.

-Yo nunca antes había venido aquí. – comento Shinji mientras debajo un ramo de flores.

Era un simple gesto para algunos, pero un importante gesto para otros. Para Shinji, en este caso, era más educación que otra cosa.

-Una tumba vacía. Es extraño. La verdad es que no puedo recordarla.

Y era cierto. No tenía una imagen de su madre. Y sus recuerdos no llegaban tan lejos. No era capaz de recordar del todo el incidente en el que murió su madre, y aún menos recordar algo anterior a dicho suceso.

-Los humanos deben olvidar para seguir adelante, aunque hay cosas que nunca deben olvidarse. – dijo Gendo, observando el nombre grabado – Es algo que Yui me enseño. Hoy vine para no olvidarlo.

-Supongo que no tendrás nada de ella.

-Así es. Conservo todo lo importante en mi corazón… y eso bastara… por el momento.

Al joven [Jedi] no se le escapo el tono y las últimas palabras de Gendo. Sabía perfectamente de que estaba hablando. Sus ojos se entrecerraron levemente.

Pocos segundos después aterrizo una aeronave de [NERV]. Gendo empezó a caminar hacia ella.

-Es hora. He de irme.

-…

Shinji no dijo nada. Ni siquiera le vio de reojo. Pero eso pareció no importar en absoluto a Gendo. Una vez dentro de la aeronave, este despego, alejándose del enorme cementerio. Pocos segundos después Shinji camino hacia la salida, donde Touji y Asuka lo esperaban.

-Joder hermano. Anda que encontrarte con el viejo. Debes tener mala suerte. – se burló Touji mientras subía a su coche.

Asuka le sonrió levemente y subió en el asiento de atrás.

Shinji se giró levemente, observando el cementerio, para después subirse y volver a la ciudad.

* * *

Damas y caballeros, tengo algo muy importante que anunciarles…

¡ YA HE VISTO STAR WARS 7 ! ¡ ID A VERLA ! ¡ ES FANTASTICA !

Espero estéis satisfechos con este romance que poco a poco va tomando forma. Poco a poco ;) Recordemos que Shinji y Asuka siguen siendo [Jedis]. No es tan fácil. Muchas sorpresas se avecinan por el horizonte.


	21. En la oscuridad

Ni Evangelion ni Star Wars me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Zafir09: me alegro que te guste. Y seguro que te gustara la peli.

TEIET: a mí me recordó mucho a las antiguas. Lo de Han Solo… eso me dolió en el alma. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo :)

hamlet santiago: cuesta bastante, pero pasito a pasito XD

Edge Maverick: poco a poco. Cuesta bastante :) Respecto a Rei… no tendrá romance. En to caso ya en el epilogo como un resumen de su futuro. En cuanto a Maya y Ritsuko… bueno, eso es más complicado ya que en la serie no he visto casi nada. Además, no me centro mucho en ellas de esa manera.

Roy4: pues aquí tienes spoiler; se muere Darth Vader ¡! … se me va la hoya XD Y por ese motivo es tan interesante desarrollar la relación de ambos, por lo pros y contras. Espero que me salga como me lo espero :)

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría T.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios

-"pensamientos"

-*conversaciones por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[_Habilidades de la Fuerza_]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 20:

**EN LA OSCURIDAD**

* * *

Han pasado dos semanas desde el ataque del último Ángel y otra semana desde que Touji e Hikari habían tenido su primera cita.

En los cuarteles de [NERV], más específicamente cierta sala donde se llevaban a cabo las pruebas de los [Evangelions], los cuatro pilotos se encontraban haciendo pruebas de sincronización… pero no en sus respectivos [EVAS]. Rei se encontraba dentro de la [Unidad 01] por primera vez.

La joven se encontraba bastante concentrada, como si estuviera en su [EVA]. Su mente estaba sumergida. Distintos pensamientos llenaban su cabeza. Pero, el más importante, era sin duda la razón de su existencia. ¿Quién era realmente ella? ¿Cuál era su misión en el mundo?

Podía observar imágenes. Distintas imágenes de su vida. Pero no solo eso. También observo rostros conocidos. Shinji, Asuka, Touji, Misato, Ritsuko, Gendo, sus compañeros de clase. Todos rostros conocidos, pero poco sabia de ellos.

¿Cuál era su relación con ellos? ¿Por qué su persona era como era? ¿Acaso era en verdad una muñeca como insinuó una vez Shinji? ¿Acaso era una muñeca que se dejaba manipular y solo obedecía órdenes?

En estas últimas semanas… o meses, algo estaba cambiando. Empezaba a cuestionarse las cosas que la rodeaban. Nuevas sensaciones empezaban a recorrer su ser. Preguntas sin respuestas a dichas nuevas sensaciones. Un mundo que nunca había experimentado. ¿Cómo hallar esas respuestas? No lo sabía. Pero, algo le decía que debía preguntar. ¿Pero a quién? ¿Al [Comandante]? No. El no poseía la respuesta que buscaba. Algo le decía que no.

Su mente siguió profundizando en el [Evangelion 01]. Había algo ahí. Alguien había ahí. Unas pequeñas imágenes llegaron a su mente. Imágenes que no eran de sus recuerdos. Imágenes que eran… recuerdos de Shinji. Apenas eran algo. Cortas y confusas. Podía diferenciar pocas cosas. Gente con la misma arma que Shinji y Asuka. Una guerra. Naves que navegaban por el espacio. Dos rostros. Un hombre y una mujer. Vestían ropas raras.

-_No._ – alguien le hablo. Una voz femenina. Eso la sobresalto – _No debes ir más profundo… Rei. - _otra vez esa voz.

Abrió los ojos, sobresaltada.

-*Rei, ¿qué sientes al estar por primera vez en la [Unidad 01]?* - se escuchó la voz de Ritsuko Akagi por el altavoz.

-Huele a Shinji. – respondió en apenas un susurro.

Fue el primer pensamiento que le había llegado a la mente luego de escuchar esa voz femenina. ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Quién le había negado el ir más profundo? ¿Quién la había echado? ¿Cómo sabia su nombre?

Muchas preguntas llegaron a su cabeza.

XXXXXXXXXX

En la sala donde se encontraban observando, Maya tecleaba en su ordenador, donde se mostraba el ratio de sincronización de Rei.

-Su sincronización es casi igual que con la [Unidad 00]. – dijo Ritsuko, observando las gráficas.

-Bueno, los patrones individuales de ambos [EVAS] son idénticos. Por ese motivo puede sincronizarse con él [EVA] de Shinji. – explico Maya.

-Eso es bueno. No hay error de compatibilidad. – luego se acercó al micrófono – El test se ha completado. Rei, ya puedes regresar.

-*Entendido*

XXXXXXXXXX

El siguiente en realizar el cambio fue Asuka, la cual entro en la [Unidad 03]. No hubo complicación alguna. La sincronización fue bastante buena, aunque no al nivel que con él [Evangelion 02].

Cuando Touji se subió a la [Unidad 02] paso lo mismo. Su sincronización era buena, pero no tanto como con su [Unidad]. Al contrario que con Rei, Touji no ahondo tanto en la [Unidad].

XXXXXXXXXX

Al final toco el turno de Shinji. El castaño se encontraba dentro de la [Unidad 00]. Se encontraba relajado y sereno… como casi siempre. Pero tenía un mal presentimiento. No le gustaba nada de nada estar en esa [Unidad].

-*¿Cómo te encuentras, Shinji?* - pregunto Ritsuko.

-Bien. Aunque… es un poco raro.

-*Bueno, para tus compañeros ha sido igual* - comento Misato con gracia.

-*Ha sido la primera vez de cada uno en una [Unidad] distinta. Es normal* - volvió a hablar Ritsuko - *Bien. Adelante.*

Durante varios segundos los técnicos estuvieron tecleando, haciendo distintas pruebas sobre la sincronización de Shinji y el [EVA 00].

-*Bueno, parece que tu nivel de sincronización es un poco más bajo que con tu [Unidad]. Pero es normal. Bien, empecemos con el proyecto.*

-*¿El [Dummy System]?* - escucho la voz de Maya - *Doctora, no creo que…*

-*Sé que no estas a favor, pero debemos estar preparados para sobrevivir*

-*… bien. Hare mi trabajo… aunque no lo entienda*

-*Inicien tercer contacto* - ordeno la falsa rubia.

Los segundos iban pasando mientras las pruebas continuaban. Fue entonces que Shinji lo noto. Algo estaba intentando entrar en su cabeza.

Su cara dejo de ser relajada para pasar a fruncir bastante el ceño. Los demás pilotos de la sala lo notaron, al igual que Misato y los técnicos.

-¿Qué es esto? Algo está intentando introducirse en mi cabeza. – mascullo el [Jedi].

Algo intentaba forzar a su mente para que se abriera, pero Shinji no se lo permitiría. Algo malo estaba pasando.

XXXXXXXXXX

Las alarmas en la sala empezaron a sonar.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?! – pregunto alarmada Misato.

-Hay problemas con el pulso nervioso del piloto. – informo un técnico.

BRRR BRRR

Entonces vieron al [Evangelion 00]. Estaba intentando separarse de la pared.

-Contaminación. Hay intento de contaminación mental. Pero Shinji la está enfrentando. Aún no ha contaminado al piloto. – informo Maya.

-Imposible. No a este nivel del plug. – murmuro Ritsuko.

-No proviene del plug. Proviene del [EVA].

Dicha [Unidad] empezó a moverse de forma muy violenta, provocando que los engranajes que la sujetaban a la pared se rompieran, dejándola libre. Estaba fuera de control.

-¡Shinji! – exclamo Asuka - ¡¿Cómo está?!

-No lo sabemos. – le informo Maya.

-Desconéctenle la fuente de energía. – ordeno Ritsuko.

El [EVA] empezó a agarrarse la cabeza.

-El [EVA] ha pasado a energía auxiliar. Aun se mueve. – informó un técnico.

-¿Esta rechazando a Shinji? – se preguntó Ritsuko, observando al [EVA] - ¿Pasara lo mismo? ¿Lo absorberá?

-¡Eyecten a Shinji! – ordeno Misato.

-¡No funciona!

PAAAAAM PAAAAAM PAAAAAM

Para sorpresa de todos, la [unidad 00] empezó a golpear las paredes, centrándose en el cristal donde estaban todos reunidos. No tardaría mucho en romperse.

-¡Inmovilícenla!

-¡Tardara diez segundos!

Durante dichos diez segundos la [Unidad] siguió golpeando el cristal de la sala, pero sobre todo donde estaba Rei. Era como si quisiera matarla. Diez segundos después por fin se detuvo.

-¡Vayan y saquen al piloto! ¡YA! – ordeno preocupada Misato. Luego observo a Rei, que se encontraba con una mueca que no sabría decir cuál era – "¿Intentaba matar a Rei?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Una vez que Shinji fue enviado al hospital del cuartel, los tres pilotos fueron a ducharse y cambiarse. La pelirroja no tardo ni cinco minutos pare terminar e ir a la sala donde dejarían descansar al castaño una vez terminara las pruebas.

Por otro lado, en los pasillos, Ritsuko y Misato se encontraban teniendo una pequeña discusión.

-¿Este incidente tendrá alguna relevancia con respecto al incidente anterior con Rei? – pregunto la [Mayor] Katsuragi.

-No podría decirlo, pero necesitamos volver a introducir los datos de Rei y hacer un test de sincronización inmediatamente. – respondió la [Doctora Jefa] Akagi.

-Pues como [Directora Táctica], solicito que lo hagan tan pronto sea posible para que no se arruinen nuestras operaciones. – ordeno con voz seria.

-Como ordene, [Mayor] Katsuragi.

Dicho esto, Misato avanzo hacia el lado contrario, pasando al lado de la falsa rubia.

XXXXXXXXXX

En la cama de una de las salas del hospital se encontraba Shinji Ikari. El joven [Jedi] tenía un rostro tranquilo, salvo por alguna vez que su ceño se fruncía un poco. Los otros tres pilotos lo observaban, esperando a que se despertara. Asuka estaba en una silla al lado de la cama. Touji apoyado en la pared y Rei a mayor distancia con su rostro impasible.

-Hmmm… mmm…

-¿Shinji? – pregunto Asuka, estirándose un poco hacia el castaño, viendo como este abría los ojos - ¿Estas bien?

-… ¿Asuka?

-Shinji, hermano, menos mal que despiertas. – suspiro tranquilo Touji mientras se acercaba – No veas el susto que nos has dado. Cuando dijeron lo del intento de contaminación y el [EVA] ese se puso to loco. Daba miedo.

-¿? – el castaño le miro sin entender.

-Shinji… - lo llamo la pelirroja - ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-… - el castaño se quedó mirando sus manos – Estaba en la [Unidad 00], haciendo la prueba. Entonces note como algo intentaba entrar en mi cabeza, pero se lo impedí. No me di cuenta de nada más. Pero, de un momento a otro, lo que fuera que intentaba entrar en mi cabeza se detuvo y yo quede inconsciente.

-¿Qué intento contaminarte? – pregunto Touji – ¿Es posible que ese [EVA] te rechazara? A ninguno le ha pasado algo parecido.

-Es una posibilidad.

XXXXXXXXXX

Un par de días después, en el [Centro de Mando], el [Teniente] Hyuga había recibido una llamada de los doctores sobre el estado de Shinji.

-Shinji ha recobrado el conocimiento. No ha habido indicios de contaminación. De algún modo consiguió evitar que fuera contaminado. – informo.

-Ya veo. – respondió Misato, aliviada.

-No es de sorprenderse. – hablo Fuyutsuki – Ya hemos visto varias de las habilidades de la [Segunda Elegida] y el [Tercer Elegido]. El que haya sido capaz de evitar una contaminación mental solo demuestra cuán grande son sus habilidades y lo poco que sabemos de ellas.

-Cierto. – asintió Gendo – Esos dos tienen secretos que podrían poner en peligro la misión de [NERV]. No hay que olvidarse de ello.

Misato entrecerró los ojos ante las palabras del [Comandante]. No compartía el mismo pensamiento.

-Por cierto… - Fuyutsuki se acercó a Gendo, susurrando para que nadie más escuchara - ¿qué hay de la [Lanza de Longinus]?

-No hay que preocuparse por ello. Rei se está encargando.

XXXXXXXXXX

En un gigantesco pasillo de lo más profundo de [NERV], la [Unidad 00] se encontraba caminando, sosteniendo una gigantesca lanza. Dicha lanza es la [Lanza de Longinus]. Tiene la forma de una gigantesca lanza de color rojo con una forma de doble hélice en el asta y que divide en forma de horquilla cerca del centro.

Después de varios minutos caminando por un lugar de lo más extraño, el [EVA] se detuvo ante una gigantesca figura humanoide de color blanco a la cual le faltaba la mitad del cuerpo, de cintura para abajo. Además, a saber porque, la figura estaba crucificada en una gigantesca cruz roja y un líquido anaranjado caía de su cuerpo, creando un mino lago. Rei, haciendo caso omiso, clavo la Lanza en el pecho del ser y luego se fue, como si nada de lo que hubiera ahí fuera la mar de extraño.

* * *

_**De noche**_

Han pasado cuatro días desde el incidente del [Evangelion 00]. Shinji se encontraba en el salón, sentado en el cómodo sillón con las piernas extendidas ya que el reposapiés de dicho sillón estaba levantado, viendo una película. Pero su cuerpo estaba en modo automático debido a que su mente intentaba recordar lo que había pasado dentro del [EVA 00]. Pero no lo conseguía. Solo recordaba lo poco que recordaba. Eso lo frustraba un poco.

Su mente volvió cuando noto como alguien se sentaba entre sus piernas, ya que las tenía abiertas, y apoyaba su espalda contra su pecho. Parpadeo un par de veces y giro sus ojos levemente, observando una mata de cabello pelirrojo.

-¿Asuka…?

-No digas nada. Solo… no digas nada…. – murmuro la pelirroja, moviéndose un poco para ponerse cómoda.

Apoyo su cuerpo en el de Shinji, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de este. Suspiro suavemente. Se sentía a gusto. Shinji, por su parte, con suavidad, movió sus brazos y agarro sus manos, entrelazando los dedos. Su corazón se aceleró al notar como Asuka daba un suave apretón y las acercaba a su cuerpo, poniéndolas en su vientre.

Debido a que no estaba Misato, podían disfrutar de ese pequeño momento. No debían, pero no podían evitarlo.

Pero era más difícil para Asuka. Ella había mantenido la distancia desde que fueron a la cita. Desde su pequeño momento a solas. En ese tiempo no se había acercado más de lo necesario a su amigo castaño. Pero no podía más. Necesitaba estar cerca de él. Sentirlo de nuevo. Su corazón, cuerpo y alma así lo pedían. Su corazón salto de alegría al notar que él no la alejaba, sino que la acercaba más a él y sobre todo cuando entrelazo sus dedos.

Una pequeña sonrisa nació en la boca de ambos. Se sentían cómodos, felices... completos. Solo esperaban que durara un poco más.

XXXXXXXXXX

A lo lejos, en otro lugar, se estaba llevando a cabo una fiesta de celebración de una feliz pareja la cual se acababa de casar. Esa era la razón por la que Misato no se encontraría en casa esa noche. Junto a ella se encontraba Kaji en su típica apariencia informal, incluso cuando llevaba traje. También los acompañaba Ritsuko quienes disfrutaban de la vieja reunión después de varios años. Misato, en sus típicas peleas con Kaji, decidió ir al baño a retocarse el maquillaje, dejando ahí, a ambos solos.

Debido a la rara ocasión, ambos se pusieron a recordar sus años de universidad, en la cual solían estar juntos los tres gran parte del tiempo mientras el hombre de cabello largo le entrego algo para el gato de la rubia.

-¿Qué hacías en Kioto, Kaji? - pregunto la doctora sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, rápidamente Kaji cambio su expresión.

-Te equivocas mujer. Eso es de Matsushiro. - respondió volviendo a su papel de casanova.

-No intentes cambiar de tema. Si juegas con fuego puedes quemarte. - dijo la doctora destapando las cartas sobre la mesa – Te lo advierto, como amiga.

Sabiendo manejar aquellas situaciones, Kaji continúo en su papel.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, aunque estaría bien si me puedo quemar contigo.

-Si queréis compro fuegos artificiales. – comento sin gracia Misato, que había vuelto del baño – No has cambiado nada de nada. – le dijo a Kaji.

-Por supuesto que lo hice. La vida es un constante cambio tras otro.

Durante un par de horas el trio siguió hablando de sus años de universidad y los cambios que habían llegado después de eso. Al final Ritsuko se tuvo que marchar, dejando solo al dúo.

Kaji acompaño a una borracha Misato a su departamento. Por un momento espero encontrar a ambos pilotos despiertos pero, al ser más de la una de la noche, lo normal sería que estuvieran durmiendo.

Y así fue. Entro en el departamento con Misato dormida y la dejo en su cama, descalza para que durmiera mejor. Se quedó un rato observándola. Mientras volvían, y después de que Misato vomitara, ambos habían tenido una discusión. Misato recriminándole de cuando tenían una relación y el hombre admitiendo su culpa. Suponía que había que ahora la cosa podía mejorar entre ellos… aunque fuera un poco en el tiempo que les quedaba.

* * *

_**La noche siguiente**_

En los [Cuarteles de NERV], más precisamente en el [Centro del Complejo Subterráneo] del [Dogma Central] había una gran habitación. En su suelo había un gran dibujo iluminado con LED de color amarillo. En el centro de dicha sala se encontraba Gendo Ikari, observando un gran tubo lleno de LCL. Dicho tubo estaba conectado por arriba a unos grandes conductos que desaparecían en el techo de la sala.

Y en dicho tubo se encontraba Rei Ayanami, desnuda y con los ojos cerrados.

El [Comandante] de [NERV] sonrió levemente. Cada vez quedaba menos. Cada vez estaba más cerca de re encontrarse con su amada esposa.

XXXXXXXXXX

En la misma ubicación, dos mil ocho metros bajo tierra, en el [Dogma Terminal], Ryoji Kaji se encontraba frente a una compuerta. Estaba a punto de insertar una tarjeta, pero se detuvo al sentir algo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. El cañón de una pistola.

-¿Qué tal te va la resaca? – pregunto con humor el hombre, sabiendo de quien se trataba.

-Ya se fue, gracias a ti.

-Me alegro.

A pesar del humor del hombre, Misato tenía un gesto de lo más serio.

-Así que… ¿éste es tu verdadero trabajo, o solo un pasatiempo?

-Muy buena pregunta.

-Ryoji Kaji pertenece a la [División Especial de Investigación del Instituto Especia], [NERV]. Pero también pertenece al [Ministerio de Interior] de Japón, ¿verdad?

-Así que ya lo sabes. – respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

-No subestimes a [NERV]. – apretó el cañón contra la nuca.

-¿El [Comandante]?

-No. Mia. Si continuas con este pasatiempo morirás.

-Es posible, pero no ahora. El [Comandante] me seguirá usando… por un tiempo. Pero me disculpo contigo por mantener este secreto.

-Cancelare esto como agradecimiento por lo de ayer.

-Gracias, pero él [Comandante] y Ritsuko están ocultándote este gran secreto. – dijo mientras pasaba la tarjeta, abriendo la compuerta.

Lo que Misato ve una vez que la compuerta se abre la deja patidifusa. Las palabras no consiguen salir de su boca durante varios segundos. Era el mismo ser al que Rei le había clavado la Lanza. Era el mismo lugar.

-¿Un [EVA]? – es lo único que puede preguntar – No…. No puede ser.

-No es un [Evangelion]. – dijo una voz a su espalda.

Dándose la vuelta con rapidez apunto con su pistola a quien estaba detrás. Su asombro fue mayor al ver a Shinji y Asuka. Ambos tenían un rostro muy serio y sereno.

-¿Shinji…? ¿Asuka…?

-Ese ser de ahí es Lilith, el Segundo Ángel y la madre de la vida en la Tierra. – explico el castaño.

-¿Cómo?

-Tal y como lo escuchas Misato. Ese ser es en el que se basaron para crear el [Evangelion 01], mientras que las demás [Unidades] se basan en Adán, el creador de los Ángeles. Y aquello que esta calvado en su pecho es la [Lanza de Longinus], que neutraliza su poder. – hablo Asuka.

-¿Cómo sabios vosotros…? ¿Quiénes sois realmente? – pregunto shockeada la mujer, bajando la pistola.

-Al igual que Kaji, nosotros también queremos impedir el [Tercer Impacto]. Tienes mucho que saber, Misato. [NERV] te oculta cosas.

-… - volvió a mirar a Lilith, sintiendo una especie de opresión en el pecho, desviando la mirada de nuevo al trio – Vámonos de aquí. Tenéis mucho que explicarme. – dijo con tono muy serio y que no daba lugar a desviaciones.

-Si. Creo que va siendo hora.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ya de vuelta en el departamento de Misato, se encontraba reunido el cuarteto. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Misato miraba con desconfianza a su ex y a sus dos compañeros de piso.

-Bien, empezad a largar. – ordeno la peli morada.

Los tres se miraron.

-¿Y quién empieza? – pregunto sonriente Kaji.

-Creo que tú, ya que lo viviste. – le respondió Shinji.

-Perfecto. Pues vamos al origen.

Kaji empezó a contar todo lo que había descubierto. El incidente en la Antártida, el Primer Ángel, la verdad sobre [NERV], [SEELE], el plan de la [Instrumentalización Humana], los [Manuscritos del Mar Muerto], el [Tercer Impacto]…. Shinji y Asuka también iban añadiendo datos según Kaji iba contando. Lo único que no contaron fue sobre las almas de sus madres encerradas en los [EVAS] y la condición de Rei.

Misato estaba que no se lo creía. No solo Kaji y [NERV] le habían ocultado cosas. Incluso su mejor amiga Ritsuko la había engañado. Y los dos chicos… ¿quiénes eran realmente? ¿Cómo sabían todo aquello? Durante un buen rato no se creyó nada de lo que le contaban pero, por todo lo que habían pasado y los documentos que Shinji y Asuka le dieron, las cosas empezaban a cuadrar. La rabia lleno su ser, cosa notada por ambos [Jedis].

-Y eso es todo. – finalizo Kaji – Una historia digna de una novela, ¿verdad?

-…

Misato no decía nada. Sujetaba las páginas del documento mientras sus manos temblaban y su labio sangraba un poco debido a la fuerza con la que se lo mordía.

-Misato, sé que esto es muy duro, pero debes guardar las apariencias. – le dijo Asuka – Aún quedan Ángeles por venir y, aunque no lo queramos, aun necesitamos a [NERV] y [SEELE]. Cuando llegue el momento, cuando venzamos al último Ángel, entonces podremos desenmascararlos. Pero, hasta entonces, debemos tener un bajo perfil.

-Por eso vosotros dos…

-Por eso nosotros hicimos lo que hicimos cuanto hablamos sobre nuestros contratos con [NERV]. Necesitamos margen y con las cláusulas que nos ponían nos era imposible.

-Entonces… la culpa de todo lo que ha pasado… es nuestra… de los humanos.

-En parte. – hablo Shinji – Los Ángeles no atacaron porque sí. Atacaron por un motivo. Este motivo. Pero fuimos nosotros los que empezamos estos. Todos pagaron por el pecado de unos pocos. _'Todos pagan justos por pecadores'_.

-… entiendo…. Necesito estar sola. – murmuro la mujer.

-Lo entendemos.

Misato se levantó y fue a su habitación con el documento en la mano, dejando al trio solo.

-Bufff. Esto ha ido mejor de lo que esperaba. – comento Kaji – Bueno chicos, yo he de irme. Tengo asuntos que atender.

-Ten cuidado Kaji. Las cosas se complican por momentos. – le dijo Shinji.

-Lo sé, compañero.

Dicho esto el adulto salió del departamento, dejando solos a los dos pilotos.

-Ahora tenemos otro aliado. – comento Shinji mientras se ponía a preparar la cena.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Misato odia a los Ángeles. Ahora que sabe el verdadero motivo del por qué paso lo que paso, estoy seguro de que nos ayudara de ahora en adelante.

-Eso espero. Si nos descubre… eso nos causaría demasiados problemas. Aun no se ha cumplido todo.

* * *

_**Dos días después**_

Era aproximadamente medio día. Era fin de semana, por lo que los jóvenes no tenían que ir al instituto. Lamentablemente para los pilotos, estos tenían una prueba de sincronización. Esta vez cada uno en su respectivo [Evangelion].

-*Buah. Joder chacho. Es fin de semana. ¡Debería estar durmiendo y no aquí dentro!* – se quejó de mala gana Touji – *O en to caso con Hikari.* – mascullo.

-*Parece que la cosa va bien entre vosotros dos, ¿no?* – pregunto sonriente Shinji desde su cabina.

-*Bastante bien. Es extraño, pero agradable… si no fuera por esos pesados. ¡Dios que pesados!*

-*Era de esperarse, ¿no?*

-*…*

-Chicos, dejaros de tonterías. Van a empezar las pruebas de sincronización. – anuncio Ritsuko.

-*Siiiii.*

Entonces tanto Shinji como Asuka se tensan, cosa captada por la doctora.

-Chicos, ¿ocurre algo?

-*Un Ángel, doctora* - responden al unísono.

La mujer no se fía en un principio pero, después de recordar lo ocurrido con el último Ángel, decide fiarse… por esta vez. Aparta la mirada de la imagen de las cabinas para coger el teléfono, comunicándose con Aoba.

-*¿Qué desea, doctora Ritsuko?*

-Quiero que hagan un análisis de la ciudad. Ha aparecido un Ángel.

-*… ahora mismo*

Al instante el [Teniente] empezó a realizar análisis de la ciudad, avisando también a los puestos de observación.

XXXXXXXXXX

En una calle de Tokio 3, en la sombra de un coche, un pequeño círculo oscuro emerge de dicha sombra y se extiende con gran rapidez. Luego de extenderse en un radio de más de quinientos metros, una esfera de rayas blanquinegras aparece en apenas un parpadeo. Aparece de ninguna parte.

El Duodécimo Ángel, Leliel, una esfera flotante a rayas de color negro y blanco de 680 metros de diámetro y un círculo negro de 3 nanómetros de grosor en el suelo.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ritsuko, después de dar la orden, cancela las pruebas de sincronización y manda a los pilotos a las jaulas de los [Evangelions]. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos ya cercana al [Centro de Control], las alarmas empiezan a sonar.

-"¿Cómo lo hacen?" – pensó la falsa rubia.

Una vez que llega, empiezan a informarle.

-Doctora Akagi, tenemos lectura de un patrón azul. - informo Makoto, observando las lecturas que se comenzaban a alzar.

La vista de la rubia, los [Tenientes] y técnicos fueron a la pantalla principal, donde se mostraba al inmenso ser de color negro con rayas de color blanco las cuales rodeaban todo su ser, y como este sobre volaba Tokio cubriéndola poco a poco.

-¿Cómo es posible que esa cosa haya aparecido así como así encima de la ciudad? ¿Para qué se supone que están los puestos de observación? – se preguntó la doctora ante la entrada franqueada del extraño ser.

-Doctora, acá me dicen que no lo vieron llegar, simplemente apareció en la ciudad. - informaba Maya alejándose un poco del teléfono con evidente molestia en sus ojos.

-Entiendo. Empiecen a evacuar la ciudad. – ordeno.

Gendo y Fuyutsuki observaban impulsivos como el lugar empezaba a ajetrearse.

-La evacuación del distrito oeste se completara en cinco minutos. – informo el [Teniente] Aoba mientras una puerta automática se abría dejando entrar a una jadeante [Mayor] Katsuragi.

-¡Ya llegue! - dijo tratando de no distraer a los técnicos más de lo necesario.

-Llegas tarde. - dijo Ritsuko como si la prisa de su amiga no estuviese justificada.

Durante los dos días que pasaron desde que Misato escucho la verdad, la mujer había mantenido un gesto serio. Hablaba poco con todo el mundo. Incluso con Shinji y Asuka. Pero, al menos, no mostraba indicios contra Gendo o Ritsuko.

-¿Qué dijo el puesto de observación del monte Fuji? - reclamo Misato.

-Nunca lo divisaron, el ángel apareció repentinamente sobre la ciudad. - dijo Aoba.

-Detectando patrón naranja. - informo Hyuga viendo la gigantesca esfera que formaba el cuerpo del ángel – No se ha detectado un [Campo AT].

-¿Un nuevo tipo de ángel? - pregunto Ritsuko intrigada.

-Patrón naranja, [MAGI] retiene sus conclusiones. - respondió la [Teniente] Ibuki.

-¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué el [Comandante] Ikari tiene que estar ausente justo en un momento como este?! – exclamo enojada Misato.

-No lo sé, pero ahora tú das las órdenes… [Mayor].

-Perfecto. Envíen todos los datos que tenemos a los pilotos. Tengo entendido que están en sus [EVAS].

-Afirmativo. – dijo Aoba.

-Bien, comuníquenme con ellos" ordenó, y un momento después en el gigantesco monitor principal aparecieron los rostros de los [Elegidos] – Os enviamos toda la información que tenemos del Ángel hasta el momento, una [Unidad] enfrentara al ángel y las otras la cubrirán. De ser posible lleven al ángel fuera del área urbana. Shinji, tu serás el que ataque, ¿entendido?

-*Entendido* - hablaron al unísono.

XXXXXXXXXX

La [Unidad 01] corría con una pistola tamaño EVA por entre los altos edificios de Tokio-3. Con un rápido giro apoyo su espalda en un edificio cercano y luego asomo su cabeza para ver a la inmóvil figura del ángel flotando a unos cuantos cientos de metros de su escondite.

A unos cien metros de distancia, y desde tres puntos distintos, las [Unidades 00, 02 y 03] se encontraban con distintas armas, esperando la acción de la [Unidad 01].

-*¿Listos?* - pregunto el castaño.

-*Cuando quieras hermano.* - respondió Touji.

-*Lista* - respondieron Rei y Asuka.

-*Bien. Voy a empezar.*

Entonces Shinji salió de su escondite y disparo tres veces al Ángel.

BANG BANG BANG

Pero, para sorpresa del cuarteto, el Ángel desapareció.

-*¿Cómo…?* - entonces Shinji noto que la presencia del Ángel había cambiado de posición - *Me ha engañado*

XXXXXXXXXX

-¡¿Qué demonios?! – exclamo Ritsuko al ver al ángel desaparecer antes de que los proyectiles que disparó lo tocaran.

-Patrón azul detectado. Esta justo debajo de la [Unidad 01]. – informo Hyuga.

-¡Shinji, sal de ahí! – grito Misato.

XXXXXXXXXX

Para sorpresa de Shinji, debajo de su [Unidad] apareció una gran sombra, la cual empezó a engullir todo lo que estuviera encima suyo.

-"¿Cuándo lo ha hecho?" – se preguntó asombrado mientras intentaba salir - *Mierda… ¡no me suelta!*

BANG BANG BANG

Disparo tres veces contra la sombra, pero nada funcionaba.

-*¡Chicos, ayudad a Shinji a salir de ahí!* - ordeno Misato cuando consiguió recuperarse del shock de ver a uno de sus protegidos siendo prácticamente tragado por el Ángel.

Entre dos edificios, la Unidad-00 apuntaba con su rifle de positrones cuidadosamente al ángel, buscando el ángulo en el que pudiera eliminarlo sin dañar a su amiga. Disparó un año que si bien no era tan poderoso como el que aniquiló al quinto ángel, tenía el poder para dañar seriamente a su objetivo.

BANG

El disparo hizo que perdiera el equilibrio por un instante, instante durante el cual perdió de vista a la esfera flotante. Cuando vio el lugar en donde el ángel estaba en el momento del disparo, solo vio que el edificio había recibido de lleno el impacto de su arma, y también a la Unidad-02 continuando sus forcejeos para tratar de escapar, aunque eso solo parecía acelerar el proceso.

Touji, por su parte, ataco con una gran hacha a la sombra pero, para su sorpresa, el hacha se hundió rápidamente y avanzo hacia él, por lo que tuvo que alejarse.

Asuka estaba observando con gran nerviosismo como Shinji y parte de la ciudad se hundían en la sombra que era el Ángel. Al ver que Shinji no conseguía salir por medio alguno, la pelirroja intento usar la _[Fuerza] _para sacarlo.

Apunto con sus dos manos hacia el [EVA] morado. Por un instante éste dejo de hundirse y empezó a salir muy levemente. Sin perder su concentración Asuka siguió intentando sacarlo.

Al ver que la [unidad 01] no se hundía debido al [EVA] rojo, el Ángel empezó a lanzar edificios y objetos que interrumpieran el cometido de la pelirroja.

-*¡Asuka, sal de aquí!* - grito Shinji desde su cabina al ver como edificios volaban hacia el [EVA] rojo - *¡Déjame y sal! ¡Lárgate!*

Al ver la acción del Ángel, tanto Rei como Touji empezaron a destruir cualquier objeto que le lanzara el Ángel… o al menos así fue, hasta que les lanzo dos enormes edificios.

-*¡Cuidado!* – exclamo Touji, tirándose sobre el [EVA] rojo, salvándolo.

Desgraciadamente eso distrajo a la pelirroja, por lo que el Ángel tiro con más fuerza, engullendo a la [Unidad 01].

Cuando Asuka se levantó y observo a donde debía estar la [Unidad], se encontró con que no había nada. La había engullido por completo. Pero ese no era su temor. No. El problema era que no lo sentía. No sentía su presencia. Solo la del maldito Ángel.

Jamás, desde que se habían conocido y aprendido a usar la _[Fuerza]_, jamás había dejado de sentir su presencia… hasta ahora. Un temor inundo su ser. Un miedo. El miedo a no volver a verle.

-*¡Shinji!* - gritó, desgarrando su garganta por tan poderoso grito.

-*Chicos… retírense.* - ordeno Misato.

Touji y Rei podían notar como le temblaba la voz de rabia.

-*P-pero Misato…* - intento hablar Touji.

-*Shinji está ahí dentro* - dijo Rei.

-*Es una orden. Retírense…* - sentencio la mujer.

En él [Centro de Mando] todos podían observar la mirada rabiosa que la peli morada daba al Ángel y como su cuerpo temblaba violentamente.

XXXXXXXXXX

El [Evangelion 01] se encontraba suspendido en un vacío al parecer infinito. No se veía nada. No se escuchaba nada. No se sentía nada. Shinji observo que su cable de alimentación había sido cortado, por lo que ahora le quedaban cinco minutos. Al ver eso cambio la modalidad de su [EVA] a modo de espera y supervivencia, por lo que el contador cambio a dieciséis horas.

-"¿Mama?" – pregunto, pero nadie respondía – "Extraño, no puedo comunicarme con ella. No siento nada. Este lugar es el Ángel, pero no siento su presencia. Lo mejor será que descanse hasta que piense en algo".

Se cruzó de brazos y se relajó, durmiendo un rato ya que era lo único que podía hacer.

XXXXXXXXXX

Después de que Shinji fuera absorbido por el Ángel, y de que las [Unidades] se alejaran lo suficiente de la sombra, empezó la fase de inspección. En vez de estar en el [Cuartel], el [Centro de Mando] se trasladó a una de las colinas que rodeaban Tokio 3, donde podían observar perfectamente la sombra y al Ángel. La sombra se había detenido antes de llegar a los setecientos metros de diámetro.

Asuka se había mantenido cayada, con la mirada fija todo el tiempo en la sombra que era el Ángel. Se sentía destrozada. Nunca antes se había sentido así. El no sentir su presencia era lo que más le estaba doliendo. El _ [Lazo de la Fuerza]_ que tenía con Shinji ya no estaba. No sentía nada. Su rostro era neutro. Nadie oso acercarse a ella. Ni siquiera Touji o Rei.

-Al parecer el [Cable Umbilical] ha sido cortado de alguna manera. – escucharon decir a Maya.

-Eso significa que su energía está limitada. Si ha sido listo lo habrá puesto en modo supervivencia. – dijo Ritsuko, mirando la gigantesca sombra.

XXXXXXXXXX

La noche llego. Todos estaban moviéndose, cumpliendo con su deber.

Los miembros de [NERV] se dedicaron a investigar el Ángel. Les sorprendió enormemente lo que descubrieron.

-Pero eso no es lo interesante, ¿verdad? – pregunto Misato, observando una pizarra llena de garabatos.

-Así es. Hemos descubierto que esa sombra es en realidad el Ángel y la esfera es su sombra. Mide aproximadamente 680 metros de diámetro y tres nanómetros de espesor. Mantiene ese espacio ultra delgado con un [Campo AT] invertido. Las matemáticas abstractas definen la región en su interior como [Mar de Dirac]. Podría estar conectado a otra dimensión espacial.

En mecánica cuántica, el Mar de Dirac es un vacío, un sinfín de pares de partículas que aparecen y desaparecen de forma casi instantánea.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es nuestro objetivo real? – pregunto Touji.

-La sombra negra que absorbió a la [Unidad 01]. Ese es nuestro objetivo. – le contesto la doctora.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la gigantesca sombra flotante., la cual era iluminada por potentes focos de luz.

-Esto será muy complicado. – murmuro el deportista.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dentro de la cabina del [Evangelion], Shinji se despertaba de golpe, expulsando LCL.

-Mierda. Se está enturbiando. – mascullo – Huele a sangre. – miro el contador, observando que le quedaba poco tiempo – Daos prisa. – murmuro, observando el techo de la cabina.

XXXXXXXXXX

-¿Expulsión forzada del [Evangelion]?

-Es el único método que podría funcionar por ahora. – explico calmadamente Ritsuko – Lanzaremos las 992 [Bombas N2] restantes a su centro. Simultáneamente los tres [EVAS] activaran su [Campo AT], lo que provocara un cortocircuito en el interior del Ángel. Si concentramos el suficiente poder explosivo en ese microsegundo podremos destruir al Ángel y el [Mar de Dirac].

-¡No puedo creer que lo digas en serio! – exclamo Misato enojada como pocas veces antes - ¡¿Qué hay de Shinji?! ¡¿Consideraste que si el [EVA] apenas tiene posibilidades de resistir el impacto él no tiene ninguna!?

-Recuperar la [Unidad 01] es la prioridad absoluta. Si el piloto resulta dañado o destruido no tiene importancia. En esta situación la vida del piloto no tiene ninguna importancia.

ZASCA

Con una gran y sonora bofetada, Misato golpeo en la mejilla a la falsa rubia, quitándole las gafas con el tremendo guantazo.

No se arrepentía. Desde que descubrió la verdad tenia inmensas ganas de darle una paliza a su vieja amiga, y esta había sido la excusa perfecta para ello… además de no gustarle para nada la solución.

Ritsuko la miro con mala cara.

-¿Por qué tú y el [Comandante] se preocupan tanto por la [Unidad 01]? – pregunto con total seriedad - ¡¿Qué son en realidad los [EVAS]?! – le exigió, cogiéndola por la bata.

Quería que ella misma le diera las respuestas que ya sabía.

-La información que te he dado es todo lo que se sabe.

-Mientes. – mascullo, soltándola.

-Misato… confía en mí. – murmuro sin mirarla – Tomare el mando de esta operación. Tu no estas capacitada ahora mismo. – le dijo mientras cogía sus gafas y se marchaba sin mirar a la [Mayor].

XXXXXXXXXX

Shinji abrió de nuevo los ojos. Por un instante se extrañó de lo que veía ante sus ojos. Un bosque en las montañas y un enorme y cristalino lago. Estaba claro que eso era un producto mental. Aún seguía dentro del [Evangelion]. Entonces vio a un hombre. Era rubio de ojos azules y vestía una túnica blanca. Parecía estar en los veinte altos. Se encontraba sentado frente al lago con las piernas cruzadas, observándolo.

Sin miedo alguno, Shinji avanzo hacia el mientras se daba cuenta de su vestimenta. Era la misma que usaba en la otra galaxia… su ropa de [Jedi], incluida la túnica marrón.

Una vez llego al lado del hombre, se sentó en la misma posición.

-Eres el Ángel. – no pregunto… afirmo.

_-Si. Tu intuición no te engaña, joven [Jedi]._

La voz del Ángel era suave y tranquila. No era lo que esperaba al recordar la forma en la que lo había visto.

-Has entrado en mi mente. – aseguro.

_-Así es. Pero he de admitir que me ha sido muy difícil. A pesar de estar desmayado, tu resistencia mental era asombrosa. Propio de los [Jedis]. Elegí este lugar porque es tranquilo. Respecto a mi apariencia… bueno, supongo que elegir una forma humana sería lo mejor._

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué no me has matado?

_-Quiero conversar contigo. No todos los días uno de mi especie tiene la oportunidad de hablar con un sensible a la [Fuerza]… y menos con un [Jedi]._

-Bueno, supongo que lo mismo para mí. Desde que hable con uno de tus hermanos me entro la curiosidad.

El Ángel sonrió.

-_Lo mismo es para todos. Sinceramente, ahora que estas aquí entiendo mejor como mis hermanos han sido derrotados._

-¿No estás enojado por ello?

-_Obviamente lo estoy. Por eso mismo he entrado en tu mente antes de que fallezcas. Quiero saber qué hace un sensible a la [Fuerza] aquí. Como ha llegado un [Jedi] a esta galaxia. Allí no disponen de la tecnología suficiente… o eso creo._

-Pues no es realmente así. Alguien lo ha conseguido, pero solo la ha usado para llevarnos y traernos.

_-Hablas de ti y tu compañera [Jedi], ¿no?_

-¿Acaso no has visto mis recuerdos?

-_No. Ese poder no es mi especialidad. Solo he podido despertarte. Lo demás lo sé por mis hermanos. Cuando Sahaquiel nos dijo que dos sensibles a la [Fuerza] estaban luchando con las copias nos asombramos. Antes habían notado algo, pero él lo confirmo._

-¿Vosotros también sois sensibles a ella?

-_No. No lo somos. Nuestro poder es justo el contrario. La [Fuerza] une y nuestro poder separar. Somos dos polos opuestos. Pero es por eso mismo que podemos comunicarnos entre nosotros. Pero no nos desviemos del asunto. Un ser ha conseguido crear agujeros de gusano. Eso es interesante. Por ahora solo es un poder a nuestro alcance. Supongo que en aquella galaxia, algún Lilim ha conseguido llegar a tal punto con la fruta del conocimiento… la ciencia y tecnología._

-¿Acaso pensáis en ir a atacar esa galaxia?

-_En absoluto. Ellos no cometieron el error de los humanos de este planeta._

-El [Segundo Impacto].

-_Sep. Creo que es así como lo llamáis vosotros. Lo que hicieron con nuestro Padre es un pecado muy grave y debéis pagar._

-¿Por qué debe pagar toda la Humanidad por el error de unos pocos?

-_Porque así sois. Sois los hijos de Lilith. Los Lilim. Tenéis la fruta del conocimiento. Sois demasiado peligrosos. La prueba es esas copias de ella._

-Los [Evangelions].

-_Así es. Todo fue un error. Nuestro Padre llego antes a este planeta pero, por algún tipo de error, la Luna Negra en la cual iba Lilith llego justo después, por lo que nuestro Padre quedo dormido._

-El [Primer Impacto] hace cuatro mil millones de años.

-_Luego llegasteis vosotros, humanos, con vuestra ansia insaciable de conocimiento. Encontrasteis a nuestro Padre e hicisteis pruebas con él. Lo despertasteis y, como castigo, hizo lo que hizo._

-El [Segundo Impacto].

-_Pero como si eso no bastara, lo capturasteis y sellasteis. Nuestra misión es recuperarlo y castigar a la Humanidad. Debemos limpiar este planeta. Limpiarlo del Pecado Original._

-El [Tercer Impacto]. La destrucción de la Humanidad. Destruyéndola. Matando a millones de inocentes.

-_No espero que lo entiendas, joven [Jedi]. Es algo que solo nosotros, los Ángeles, podemos entender._

-… entiendo. Créeme que lo entiendo. Pero no comparto esa opinión.

El Ángel volvió a sonreír.

-_Propio de los [Jedi]. Es por ese motivo que nos agradan tanto. Tú, por lo que veo, aun no eres un [Caballero Jedi]._

-No he terminado mi entrenamiento.

-_Pues deberías de irte de este planeta si quieres terminarlo. No pararemos aunque yo sea derrotado. Seguiremos viniendo hasta cumplir nuestro objetivo._

-Es lo más lógico. Yo también debo cumplir mi misión.

-_Detenernos. ¿Verdad? ¿Esa es la misión que te han encomendado?_

-Así es. Mi misión es evitar el [Tercer Impacto] y llevar ante la justicia a los responsables del [Segundo Impacto] y sus consecuencias.

-_La justicia humana no sirve._

-No espero que lo entiendas. – sonrió el castaño.

-_Cierto. Supongo que en eso estamos a mano._ – hubo un pequeño silencio – _Entonces, ¿estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? Tú y tu compañera [Jedi], me refiero. Nos dolería matar a un [Jedi]._

-Así es. Es nuestra misión y no podemos fallar. Millones de vidas están en juego.

-_Entiendo. Una lástima. _– sonrio con tristeza – _Bueno, ha sido un honor conocer a un sensible de la [Fuerza] y un [Jedi]. Desgraciadamente no volveremos a vernos._

-Un honor poder haber hablado contigo. – imito el gesto – Ojala nuestros caminos no se hubieran cruzado en esta situación.

-_Eso es cierto, joven [Jedi]_ – la imagen del lugar, el Ángel y su voz, todo empezó a desaparecer – _Eso es cierto._

XXXXXXXXXX

En la provisional sala de operaciones, Ritsuko observaba los gráficos. En una pantalla la cuenta atrás del modo supervivencia había llegado a cero.

-La energía del [Entry Plug] teóricamente ha llegado a su límite. – murmuro Hyuga.

-El sistema de soporte de vida casi ha llegado al extremo. – informo Aoba.

-Será mejor comenzar con la operación ahora, no tiene caso dejar que sufra más. - ordeno Ritsuko sin temblarle el pulso.

-Entendido.

La [Teniente] Ibuki empezó a teclear en su ordenador sin su ánimo habitual. Esa sin duda era la orden más difícil de cumplir de su carrera.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dentro del [EVA], Shinji volvía a abrir los ojos con mucho esfuerzo.

-El control de temperatura y la circulación de aire se ha detenido. – murmuro observando el contaminado LCL – Hace frio. Mucho frio. – observo su muñeca, el cual tenía un botón rojo palpitante – Esto ha llegado a su límite. – miro al techo de la cabina – Parece que hasta aquí llego. Lo siento… lo siento mucho. [Maestro]… [Maestra]… mama… Misato… chicos… Asuka… lo lamento.

Murmurado esto cerró los ojos. Si había llegado su hora… entonces que bienvenida sea.

XXXXXXXXXX

Pero alguien no lo iba a permitir. El Ángel no se lo había permitido. Algo le había impedido comunicarse con su hijo. Pero no lo iba a permitir. Oh no. No mientras ella pudiera evitarlo. Él tenía que vivir. Él debía vivir. Y ella se encargaría de ello.

XXXXXXXXXX

Estaba amaneciendo en la ciudad de Tokio 3. Las tres [Unidades Evangelion] se encontraban en sus respectivas posiciones. El plan de Ritsuko se iba a llevar a cabo. En el cielo decenas o centenas de aviones sobrevolaban el lugar. Las [Bombas N2] se encontraban listas para ser lanzadas adentro del Ángel.

-*[Unidades] preparadas. Sesenta segundos para soltar las bombas.* - escuchaba Asuka por el altavoz.

La pelirroja apenas se movió del lugar donde estuvo todo el tiempo. Su mente no había dejado de planear cientos de planes para salvar a Shinji. Para sacarlo de ahí dentro. Pero ninguno funcionaba. Cuando le informaron sobre la misión, estuvo a punto de perder los cabales. A punto de que se le cruzaran los cables. Pero no. Se controló.

Ahora, dentro de su [EVA], recordaba las palabras de su [Maestra]. El apego era su mayor enemigo. Debía tener la mente clara y no dejarse llevar por los sentimientos. Cumplir con su misión. Y la cumpliría… aun si eso le desgarrara el alma y le destrozara el corazón.

-Lo siento Shinji. Lo siento. – murmuraba mientras lagrimas caían por sus ojos, aunque su gesto se mantuviera neutro.

Dieciséis horas. No lo había sentido en dieciséis horas. Era casi imposible que aun viviera. El límite de supervivencia estaba en su límite.

PROOOOOOOOOOMP

Dirigió su mirada a la esfera y luego a la sombra bajo ella, para ver como el concreto en ella se agrietaba rápidamente. Algo rojo asomaba por las fracturas que se estaba generando.

CRASH CRASH CRASH

Pero además de eso está empezaba a hacer algo raro, como si fuera a erupciones.

Entonces escucho la conversación que estaban teniendo en la sala.

-*¡El flujo de energía del Ángel está cambiando! ¡Se está volviendo errático! - dijo el [Teniente] Aoba al ver uno de sus monitores mostrar dicha información.

-*¡Todos los indicadores están fuera de escala!* – informo alarmada Maya.

-*¡¿Habrá sido Shinji?!* - pregunto Misato con el ceño fruncido.

-*¡Imposible! ¡La energía de la [Unidad 01] está en cero!*

Regreso su mirada a la esfera, la cual empezaba a perder los trazos blancos hasta ser completamente negra.

A pesar del color, podía apreciarse claramente que la esfera empezaba a deformarse más y más de forma recíproca a las grietas del concreto en el que la sombra estaba. Para su sorpresa, y las de las demás, vio unos dedos atravesar lo que podía describirse como la membrana de la esfera.

Entonces lo sintió de nuevo. La presencia de Shinji y del [EVA 01].

-¡Shinji! – exclamo.

Podía notar como su angustia, pesar y tristeza desaparecían para pasar a ser alegría pura. Aunque esta duro poco al ver lo siguiente.

Más dedos que empezaron a empujar en direcciones opuestas aumentando la herida y dejando que una cascada sangrienta bañe las calles de Tokio-3.

Cuando la herida alcanzo cierto tamaño se podía distinguir claramente otro objeto abrirse paso. Era la cabeza de la [Unidad 01] con sus dos ojos brillantes.

GROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARG

Un rugido estremecedor se escuchaba del EVA-02, que con ambas mandíbulas abiertas daba un estremecedor espectáculo que hacía un gran trabajo al enviar escalofríos a todo aquel que lo escuchara.

Finalmente el titán bañado en sangre consiguió su libertad cuando el Ángel que se atrevió a atraparlo explotó, cubriendo de sangre todo lo que tenía cerca.

-¿Estoy pilotando… algo como eso? – se preguntó aterrado Touji ante la macabra escena que veía desde su [EVA].

Rei temblaba levemente, aunque su gesto parecía imperturbable.

La pelirroja observaba la escena sin saber que sentir.

-*¿Qué fue… lo que hemos copiado?* - escucho preguntar a una alterada Ritsuko.

XXXXXXXXXX

Misato y Asuka se apresuraron a llegar al sitio donde el desprevenido equipo de rescate luchaba por liberar la cabina de contacto y con sus propios miedos al estar tan cerca del monstruo que hace unos segundos despedazo a un Ángel.

Extrajeron la capsula, pero estaba demasiado caliente para abrirla. Asuka hizo a un lado a Misato mientras abría la puerta con la _[Fuerza]_ sin delicadeza alguna.

Sin esperar ni medio segundo entro en la capsula. Se encontró con Shinji. El castaño tenía los ojos levemente abiertos y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola.

Fue apenas un murmullo.

Asuka lo abrazo con fuerza mientras lagrimas salían por sus ojos. Misato se unió también, llorando de alegría por verle a salvo.

* * *

_**Cuarteles de NERV**_

En uno de los hangares de los [EVAS], la [Unidad 01] se encontraba siendo limpiada de la sangre del Ángel con potentes chorros de agua. La sangre caía del cuerpo del robot biomecánico y se iba por el sumidero.

-Nunca pensé que los [EVAS] pudieran ser tan aterradores… hasta hoy. Me pregunto si realmente son nuestros aliados. – comento Ritsuko al lado de Gendo, observando la cabeza del robot – La [Mayor] Katsuragi se ha dado cuenta de algo.

-Ya veo. Por ahora está bien. – dijo Gendo sin apartar la mirada del [EVA].

-Si los pilotos descubren el secreto de los [Evangelions]…. Temo lo que pueda ocurrir.

XXXXXXXXXX

En el hospital del cuartel, Shinji se encontraba tumbado en la cama, abriendo lentamente los ojos.

-No me gusta este techo. – murmuro.

-¡Shinji!

Un grito masculino le saco de su atontamiento. Touji le había saltado encima, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-T-Touji… m-me asfix-xio…

-¡Menudo susto nos has dado cabrón! – exclamo muy sonriente mientras le soltaba y le dejaba sentarse en la cama – La verdad es que dio miedo el cómo saliste.

-¿? – Shinji alzo una ceja.

No tenía ni idea de que hablaba su compadre.

-¿No te acuerdas?

Este solo negó.

-No sé cómo salí.

-… pues mejor que no lo sepas.

Entonces la mirada de Shinji fue adelante, encontrándose con Rei, que sonrió levemente.

-Me alegro verte despierto Shinji.

-Gracias.

Por ultimo sintió que alguien le abrazaba con cuidado. No tuvo que adivinar quién era. Lo sabía de sobra.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto. – murmuro Asuka con su cabeza en el hueco del cuello del castaño.

-Me alegra estar de vuelta. – susurro, devolviéndole el abrazo, acariciándole el cabello.


	22. El quinto elegido

Ni Evangelion ni Star Wars me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Roy4: el Ángel puede ver el futuro ¡! :o Misato… bueno, es una mujer de armas tomar. Respecto a la escena, no se cual mola más; esa o cuando se come a otro Ángel o cuando despedaza al otro. Es difícil elegir XD Siendo sincero, me tuve que ver la serie 3 veces pa entenderla del to… más menos.

Zafir09: me alegro que te hayan gustado las sorpresitas. Respecto a un crossover de Star Wars y HS DxD… lo veo muy pero que muy difícil por no decir imposible. Hacerse se puede hacer, pero que la fusión sea buena, con sentido, en vez de una basura de hacer por hacer es más difícil. Pero dudo hacerla. No creo que lo haga… al menos no a corto plazo. Quien sabe en el futuro.

juans torresc: grache mile XD

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría T.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios

-"pensamientos"

-*conversaciones por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[_Habilidades de la Fuerza_]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 21:

**EL QUINTO ELEGIDO**

* * *

Ha pasado un día desde que Shinji hiciera contacto directo con el último Ángel, el Ángel de la noche. El joven [Jedi] aún seguía en la cama del hospital de [NERV], aunque pronto le darían el alta.

Le habían hecho preguntas sobre lo ocurrido cuando estaba dentro del Ángel. El castaño no menciono nada sobre su contacto… solo Asuka, Misato y Kaji sabían sobre ese incidente. Además, aún tenían que informar a Vin y a la [Orden Jedi] sobre tal descubrimiento.

XXXXXXXXXX

En muy pocas ocasiones la [Mayor] Misato Katsuragi había ingresado a la habitación en la cual solían reunirse Gendo Ikari con el [Comité] de [SEELE], y agradecía eso. Estar frente a las personas que provocaron el [Segundo Impacto] y buscan el [Tercero] era algo que le hacía hervir la sangre.

La sala estaba a oscuras, salvo por un foco que iluminaba a su persona desde el techo.

-*[Mayor], debido a que ha denegado que él [Tercer Elegido], la única persona directamente involucrada sea interrogada, usted responderá nuestras preguntas en su lugar.* - se escuchó una voz venir de todas direcciones de la oscura habitación.

-Entiendo Señor.

-*¿Podemos preguntar el motivo?* – pregunto otra voz.

-Sus emociones no son estables. Creemos que no sería adecuado que lo interrogaran por motivo que un descontrol emocional mayor. – mintió la mujer.

-*Entendido. Empecemos. Durante el incidente, ¿intento el Ángel establecer contacto con un humano?*

-El reporte del incidente no sugiere eso. Presumiblemente solo fue un hecho aislado.

-*Siempre y cuando sus recuerdos sean correctos.* – se escuchó otra voz.

-No ha sido detectada ninguna interferencia externa en su memoria.

-*El [Registro CA] del [EVA] no estaba operando, por lo que no hay forma de verificar eso.* - hablo otro - *¿Estaba el Ángel interesado en el espíritu humano? ¿En la mente?*

-No soy capaz de responder a esa pregunta. ¿Entienden los Ángeles el concepto de "mente"? ¿Entienden los pensamientos humanos?

-*Eso es desconocido*

-*Este incidente revela la nueva táctica de los Ángeles de tratar de poseer a los [Evangelions]. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que esta táctica esté relacionada con la predicción del Decimotercer Ángel?*

-Considerando el patrón hasta ahora, la organización sistemática entre los Ángeles es negativa.

-*Correcto. Es obvio que hasta ahora han trabajado de manera independiente.*

-¿Qué significa eso, Señor?

-*No está autorizada a hacer preguntas, [Mayor]* - advirtieron.

-… entendido.

-*Bien Mayor, el resto de la reunión continuara sin usted puede retirarse.*

-Si… Señor.

-*¿Usted qué opina?* - una de las voces hablo cuando la Mayor estuvo fuera del cuarto.

-Los Ángeles se vuelven más inteligentes. Nos queda poco tiempo. – respondió Gendo Ikari, sentado en la oscuridad.

* * *

_**Tres días después**_

Shinji acabo saliendo del hospital del [Cuartel], pudiendo volver al apartamento con Asuka, Misato y Pen-Pen. Había sido increíblemente aburrido estar allí casi cinco días. Prácticamente se la pasaba de prueba en prueba, por lo que apenas podía recibir visitas de nadie.

Lo bueno fue volver a la "rutina". Misato le había comentado sobre la reunión que tuvo con los de [SEELE] y las preguntas que les hicieron. Fue bueno saber que nadie ajeno al grupo sabía lo que ocurrió durante más de dieciséis horas dentro del Ángel.

Otra cosa que había notado era que Asuka, desde que salió del Ángel y luego del hospital, se la pasaba más cercana a él. Podía notarlo. No era algo agobiante, pero la notaba más cercana que nunca, cosa que le agradaba mucho.

Touji le conto que la pelirroja lo paso fatal mientras él estaba dentro del Ángel. Lo que alivio al castaño fue saber que ella iba a cumplir con la misión, aun si eso le hubiera costado la vida. Ese fue su mayor miedo… que Asuka no tuviera la mente limpia. Que los sentimientos hubieran intercedido con su misión.

Por fortuna no fue así.

También había hablado con Vin y su [Maestro] Torn, informándole sobre lo ocurrido. Aquello no solo shockeó a Vin y Torn, sino que, cuando estos informaron al [Consejo Jedi], también causo tensión en ellos.

Las cosas se complicaban.

Ahora en clases, el castaño estaba metido en sus pensamientos, pues el profesor anciano estaba de nuevo con sus interminables y repetitivas clases sobre el [Segundo Impacto].

El castaño, observando discretamente a su alrededor, observo a sus amigos. Rei se encontraba leyendo un libro. Asuka observaba por la ventana. Touji estaba estirado sobre su pupitre, con las piernas sobre la mesa. Y Kensuke… un momento, ¿dónde estaba Kensuke?

-Oye Touji. – llamo al deportista - ¿Sabes dónde está Kensuke? No lo veo.

-… porras. Es cierto, tú estabas en el hospital. – susurro, rascándose la mejilla – Resulta que está en Shin Yokosuka, para ver un navío de guerra. Al parecer es un destructor llamado _'Myoko'_, el cual está en el puerto.

-Ah. – no hacía falta preguntar nada más.

-¡Suzuhara! – grito el profesor.

PUM

El nombrado prácticamente se cayó de su asiento al suelo, provocando las risas de sus compañeros.

-¡Si señor! – exclamo, levantándose de golpe y poniéndose firme.

Hikari lo miraba de mala manera.

-¡Haga el favor de prestar atención en clase y sentarse como es debido, no como si estuviera en el sofá de su casa!

-¡Entendido señor!

* * *

_**Cuarteles de NERV – dos semanas más tarde**_

Misato y Ritsuko se encontraban caminando por los pasillos del [Cuartel]. Al parecer, la [Unidad Evangelion 04] había sido terminada en EEUU e iba a ser llevada a Japón para realizar ciertas pruebas. Lo interesante es que [SEELE] estaba tras esto.

-¿Qué haremos con la [Unidad 0]? – pregunto Misato.

-La recibiremos. La verdad es que me sorprende que el gobierno estadounidense haya dado su brazo a torcer. – le respondió la falsa rubia – Supongo que el que nosotros seamos los únicos que reciben ataques de Ángeles tiene algo que ver.

-Cierto. Hay que recordar que las [Unidades 03 y 04] han sido construidas allí. Pero sigo pensando que hay algo extraño. – Misato se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativa.

-Es posible que no quieran correr riesgos… más de lo necesario. Seguro que tomaron esa decisión luego de ver las imágenes de la [unidad 01] salir del Ángel.

-Seguro que se acojonaron. Por cierto, ¿haremos el test de activación usando el [Dummy Plug] de Rei?

-Posiblemente. Ya veremos.

XXXXXXXXXX

En una sala oscura se encontraban Ritsuko, Gendo y un [Dummy Plug], los cuales eran los únicos iluminados. Ambas personas por el suelo iluminado, y el cacharro por dos focos. En las inscripciones del [Dummy Plug] se podía leer.

_REI – DUMMY PLUG EVANGELION 2015 – REI 00_

-Es un [Dummy Plug] prototipo. – explico Ritsuko – La personalidad de Rei fue transferida, pero la mente y el espíritu humanos no pueden ser digitalizados. No es más que una imitación. Imita los pensamientos del piloto. Es solo una máquina.

-Transmite un patrón de señales al [EVA]. Este cree que hay presente un piloto y se sincroniza con él. Es todo lo que necesitamos. Carguen los datos en las demás [Unidades].

-Aún tenemos ciertos problemas con eso. – advirtió la doctora.

-No importa. Mientras se activen los [EVAS] es suficiente.

-Entendido.

Ambos se marcharon de esa sala para ir hasta el [Centro del Complejo Subterráneo] del [Dogma Central], donde Rei se encontraba metida en él tuvo de LCL.

-El transporte del [EVA 04] ha sido delegado a la [ONU]. – hablo Gendo, observando a Rei – Llegara este fin de semana. Luego tú te ocuparas de todo.

-Entendido. Los ajustes y el test de activación se realizaran en Matsushiro.

-¿Y el piloto de pruebas?

-El [Dummy Plug] todavía es peligroso. Uno de nuestros presentes candidatos…

-… ¿será elegido como el [Quinto Elegido?

-Sí señor. Hay uno que nos resultara perfecto.

-Bien. Lo dejo todo en tus manos.

-Sí señor.

Hubo varios segundos de silencio, hasta que el [Comandante] le hablo a Rei.

-Rei, ya hemos terminado.

-Entendido.

-Vamos a comer. – sonrió levemente el hombre.

Ritsuko se mantuvo cayada, observando con el ceño fruncido al hombre que estaba con ella.

* * *

_**Apartamento Katsuragi / Ikari / Soryu **_

Asuka y Shinji se encontraban de nuevo solos en el apartamento. Ni siquiera Pen-Pen se encontraba allí, lo cual era de lo más extraño. Pero eso poco le importaba a cierta pelirroja. Es más, para ella eso era bueno, pues no quería que nadie les interrumpiera.

Misato no volvería hasta la noche siguiente, pues estaría ocupada con el traslado de la [Unidad 04].

La joven pelirroja había terminado de ducharse y cambiarse. Salió de su habitación y vio a Shinji. Como últimamente solía ser rutina, el joven [Jedi] se encontraba viendo la televisión, aunque su mente estuviera en otra parte.

Trago saliva y cerró los ojos.

Lo que estaba a punto de hacer lo cambiaria todo. Pero no se arrepentiría si lo intentaba. Empezó a avanzar mientras sus pensamientos más profundos la envergaban.

Desde que tuvieron la "cita" había empezado a ver a Shinji de otra manera que no fuera como su amigo o hermano. Luego, cuando fue absorbido por el último Ángel se dio cuenta de cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él, los cuales había ocultado sobre ese sentimiento de amistad y hermandad. Puede que si tomaba esa decisión las cosas, cuando volvieran, no iban a ir precisamente bien. Serían expulsados y no podrían convertirse en [Jedis]. Pero sería feliz. Si le daban a elegir entre ser un [Jedi] o estar con el amor de su vida… elegiría lo segundo. Puede que decepcionara a muchos, pero asumiría el riesgo.

Cuando estuvo al lado del castaño, cogió el mando y apago la televisión. Luego se sentó en su regazo, abrazándolo suavemente, ocultando su rostro en el cuello del chico.

Ante esa acción, Shinji volvió a la realidad.

-¿Asuka?

-Shhh.

-…

El castaño también a abrazo, imitando la acción de la pelirroja.

-Comparte tu mente conmigo. – escucho murmurar a Asuka.

-… ¿dices?

La joven se alejó levemente, manteniendo sus frentes juntas y sus ojos fijos en el contrario.

-Ábreme tu mente. Compártela conmigo. – susurro.

El castaño observo fijamente los hermosos ojos azules de su amiga. Que duro le resultaba pensar en esa palabra cuando se refería a ella. En sus ojos podía ver la súplica por ello. Como si quisiera comprobar algo y tuviera miedo de equivocarse.

Sonriendo levemente, a sabiendas de a que se expondría, abrió su mente a la pelirroja. Esta, al verlo y sentirlo, también cerró los ojos y abrió su mente.

La conexión fue algo asombrosa. Nunca antes ninguno de los dos había compartido su mente a un nivel tan profundo. Ahora ya no había secretos entre ellos. Todo, absolutamente TODO estaba al descubierto. Desde los recuerdos hasta los sentimientos y sueños.

Asuka sonrió al descubrir los verdaderos sentimientos que tenía Shinji por ella. Eran correspondidos. Eso era lo que quería saber. Pero también vio el mismo temor y duda que tenía ella respecto a lo que pasaría y cambiaria si tomaban ese camino.

Shinji vio lo mismo que la pelirroja, por lo que también sonrió, abrazándola más fuerte, acercándola todo lo posible a él.

Una vez que pudieron ver el todo del otro, ambos abrieron sus ojos al mismo tiempo, con un brillo nunca antes visto en ellos.

-¿Estas segura? – pregunto.

Ambos sabían lo que pensaban sin siquiera preguntar. Aun así, querían escucharlo.

-Si. ¿Y tú?

-También.

-Sabes lo que pasara. ¿Aun así te arriesgas?

-Acabas de ver mi mente al completo. ¿Acaso lo dudas? – pregunto con un pequeño deje de burla.

-Tonto. – acerco lentamente sus labios – Te amo. – susurro en última instancia.

-Te amo. – susurro el castaño antes de que sus labios se juntasen.

Dulce y lento.

El primero que se daban.

El primero en esa larga noche en las cuales expresaron esos profundos sentimientos de una manera física.

Una noche en la cual compartieron sus cuerpos, corazones, mentes y almas.

El destino estaba sellado y no había vuelta atrás.

XXXXXXXXXX

La noche había llegado a su máximo clímax. La Luna iluminaba en la profunda oscuridad. Asuka se había despertado por algún extraño motivo. Tenía su cuerpo apoyado en el de su amado. Ambos desnudos con la sabana cubriéndoles. Levanto levemente su vista para observarlo.

Shinji dormía tranquilo y en paz. Parecía que nada le perturbaría el sueño. Rodo suavemente por la cama para ver la hora. Las 3:28 de la noche.

Se levantó de la cama con sigilo, se puso la camisa del castaño, y salió de la habitación rumbo al balcón del salón.

Shinji, que lo había notado, se mantuvo en su posición, esperando a que saliera.

Una vez afuera, Asuka se apoyó en la barandilla, observando las estrellas que se podían observar. Su mente estaba desorganizada y sus temores estaban a flor de piel. Sin saber por qué, había empezado a temblar levemente, y no era por el frio, pues la noche era agradable.

No se sobresaltó cuando sintió unos conocidos brazos rodeándole la cintura y una barbilla apoyándose suavemente en su cabeza.

-¿No deberías dormir? – pregunto Shinji en un susurro.

-No puedo. – le respondió Asuka en el mismo tono.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora. Lo primero la misión, y ya luego nos ocuparemos de ese asunto.

-¿Pero y si…?

Sin dejarle terminar la pregunta, el castaño le dio la vuelta y la beso con suavidad, callándola.

-Hazme caso, ¿vale? Todo saldrá bien. – le dijo mientras la abrazaba - Me crees, ¿no? – sintió como asentía – Bien. Pues vámonos de nuevo a la cama. No te preocupes por ello. Cuando llegue el momento lo enfrentaremos… juntos.

Dicho esto ambos volvieron a la cama para dormir.

Tal y como decía Shinji, lo mejor era centrarse en lo principal… la misión. Cuando esta terminara ya se ocuparían de sus preocupaciones.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente**_

Tal y como esperaban ambos [Jedis], Misato no se había presentado en el apartamento esa noche, por lo que pudieron respirar tranquilos.

Ambos pudieron darse cariño mientras estaban en el apartamento, pero afuera debían seguir como hasta antes de esa noche, lo cual les iba a costar.

XXXXXXXXXXX

El trio formado por Shinji, Touji y Kensuke, se encontraba en el tejado del edificio. La hora del recreo había llegado, y estaban hambrientos.

-¡Bien, es hora de comer! – exclamaba Touji, observando maravillado su almuerzo - ¡Este es el mejor momento del día!

-Claro, porque es Hikari quien te prepara el almuerzo. – sonrió Kensuke pícaro.

-¡Eso también!

-Que va Kensuke. A Touji ya le encantaba zampar antes de todo esto. – comento con gracia Shinji.

-¡!

-En eso tienes razón hermano. Ahora que te veo mejor… - Kensuke se ajustó sus gafas, observando mejor a su amigo [Jedi] - ¿No estas más radiante hoy?

-¿?

-Pues ahora que lo dices… sí que lo parece. – dijo Touji, examinándolo de arriba abajo, sin dejar de comer – No sé cómo describirlo. Estas como si te hubiera pasado lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida.

-…

Shinji solamente se hacia el loco, alzando una ceja.

-¿En serio os lo parece?

-Sep. – contestaron al unísono.

-Oh. Pues no sé. Puede que este así por lo de hace dos semanas.

-Nah. Si eso fuera verdad entonces estarías así desde hace ese tiempo. Pero no. Esto es de ahora.

-… lo que vosotros digáis. – movió la mano, como quitándole interés – Por cierto Kensuke, ¿qué tal tu viaje? – pregunto cambiando de tema.

-¡Genial! Hablando sobre eso… he obtenido información muy interesante. – sonrió con aire misterioso.

-… ¿qué información? – pregunto con curiosidad Touji.

Cuando su amigo se ponía en esa pose era porque algo importante tenía que informar.

-Jojojojo. Escuchadme bien, amigos míos. No sé si os habrán informado ya pero… ¡van a traer la [Unidad Evangelion 04] para este fin de semana desde EEUU!

-¿Otra [Unidad]? Increíble. Como si cuatro no fueran suficientes. – mascullo Touji.

-¿Acaso no lo sabias? – le pregunto Shinji al deportista.

-Pues no. ¿Tu si? – Shinji asintió – Vaya. Parece que no me entero de nada.

-Pero parece ser que la prueba del test de activación se realizara en la [Segunda Instalación de Pruebas] en Matsushiro. – siguió hablando Kensuke.

-Me pregunto quién será el piloto para esa [Unidad]. – se preguntaba Shinji.

-…

Kensuke también se quedó mirando el cielo. El deseaba poder pilotar uno de esos robots gigantes.

-*Kensuke Aida, preséntese en el despacho del director* - anunciaron por megafonía.

-Compadre, ¿qué has hecho ahora? – pregunto burlón Touji – Seguro que ha vuelto a grabar a las chicas en los vestuarios y ahora lo van a expulsar o castigar.

-¡No seas mal agüero, capullo! – exclamo Kensuke mientras desaparecía por la puerta de acceso a la terraza.

Una vez que ambos se quedaron solos, el ambiente se puso más tenso.

-Otra [Unidad]. ¿No te parece extraño? Ahora mismo son cuatro [Unidades]. Sinceramente, creo que son suficientes para luchar contra los Ángeles. – comentaba Touji.

-Yo también lo creo. Algo hay que no me cuadra. – susurro Shinji, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

-Bah. Supongo que ya nos dirán quien es el piloto.

* * *

_**Cuarteles de NERV**_

En el despacho de la [Doctora Jefa] Ritsuko Akagi, tanto la susodicha como la [Mayor] Misato Katsuragi estaban reunidas, hablando sobre la llegada del nuevo [Evangelion].

-Oye, te ves muy seria. ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto la mujer peli morada.

La falsa rubia se encontraba tecleando en su portátil, observando los datos.

-Para el test de activación de la [Unidad 04] en Matsushiro, usaremos al [Quinto] como piloto.

Esas palabras pusieron en alerta máxima a la [Mayor].

-¿El [Quinto]? ¿Ya encontraron al [Quinto Niño]?

-Ayer. – contesto con simpleza.

-Pues yo no he recibido el reporte del [Instituto Marduk]. – acuso con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Los documentos oficiales llegaran mañana. – explico sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

-… ¿estás ocultándome cosas de nuevo?

-Nop.

-Ya…. ¿Y quién es? – pregunto mientras se agachaba para poder ver mejor la pantalla. La doctora tecleo y una imagen apareció en la pantalla. Misato no se lo podía creer - ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Es que acaso no había otro?! – exclamo escandalizada.

-No tuvimos elección. Los candidatos fueron reunidos en un mismo lugar para su protección. Además, el piloto se demostró muy entusiasta por pilotar un [Evangelion].

-… será difícil de asimilar para los chicos.

-Lo mejor será no decir nada por el momento.

-¿Quieres que me calle y no complique las cosas? – mascullo enojada.

-Así es. – respondió de forma cortante.

Misato no dijo nada. Se mantuvo cayada minando la pantalla. Aquello era loco. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él?

XXXXXXXXXX

En el atardecer, en el tren que iba hacia Tokio 3, los dos mandamases de [NERV-Japón] se encontraban observando la ciudad y poniéndose en su modo filosófico.

-La ciudad. Un paraíso construido por humanos y para humanos. – hablaba Gendo, observando por el cristal como el astro rey se ocultaba entre las colinas – Expulsado del [Jardín del Edén], el hombre escapo hacia esta existencia terrenal, al borde de la muerte. Crear para ser débil. Creado con la sabiduría nacida de esa debilidad. Un paraíso propio.

-Para protegernos del miedo a morir, para satisfacer nuestros placeres, hemos creado nuestro propio paraíso. – hablo ahora Fuyutsuki – Esta ciudad es un paraíso. Está equipada con armas para protegernos. Una ciudad para la gente cobarde que se aleja de un mundo repleto de enemigos. Pero viven más tiempo. Eso es algo bueno.

Entonces dejo de observarse la ciudad para ver solo oscuridad. Se habían metido en un túnel.

-Esta ciudad fortaleza es la base de intercepción de [NERV]. La largamente retrasada séptima fase de construcción esta completada.

* * *

_**Océano Pacifico**_

En medio del océano más grande de la Tierra, una gigantesca aeronave se encontraba surcando los negros cielos debido a que se encontraba atravesando una gran tormenta. Pero eso no importaba. Esa gran nave sería capaz de atravesar un huracán.

-Aquí FG-130. Veo un cúmulo de nubes en la trayectoria, espero instrucciones. – informaba el piloto de la aeronave gigante siguiendo todo protocolo habido y por haber para asegurar la seguridad de su carga.

El cargamento que estaba llevando hacia Japón. Eso era lo verdaderamente importante. La mercancía era la [Unidad Evangelion 04], la cual iba colgada de la aeronave en una gigantesca cruz roja.

El diseño de la [Unidad 04] es virtualmente idéntico al de la [Unidad 03]. Esta [Unidad] es plateada, con detalles rojos y negros.

-*Aquí base. Continué con la trayectoria.*

Obedeciendo la orden, el piloto miro a su copiloto y se dispusieron a atravesar el cumulo de nubes… sin saber que aquello crearía un gran caos.

* * *

_**Viernes**_

En el techo del instituto de Tokio 3 se encontraban Kensuke junto a los cuatro pilotos de [Evangelion]. El ambiente estaba tenso, pues el chico de gafas tenía algo importante de que informar.

-Chicos, tengo algo importante que deciros. – hablo Kensuke - ¿Sabéis que ayer me llamaron de dirección? – el cuarteto asintió – Pues resulta que era la doctora Akagi… ¡y me ha ofrecido ser el piloto de la [Unidad 04]! – exclamo con gran jubilo.

A Touji casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo. Rei permanecía impasible, aunque en su gesto levemente se podía notar asombro. Asuka y Shinji se miraron de reojo.

-¡¿P-pe-pero… pero que me estas contandooooooooooooo?! – exclamo Touji sin creérselo - ¡Imposible! ¡Eso es totalmente imposible!

-¡Fuajajajajajajaja! ¡Ahora también seré piloto! ¡Fuajajajajajajaja!

-Kensuke… - lo llamo Shinji - ¿qué ocurrió en el viaje que hiciste? Sé que hay algo que no nos has contado.

El chico de gafas dejo de reírse como loco para simplemente sonreír contento.

-Bueno, no hay mucho. Antes de poder subir a ver el destructor tuvimos que pasar por una serie de cortas pruebas. Nada importante.

-¿Había más gente de nuestra edad?

-Alguno que otro había. Un par de años más o un par de años menos.

-…

-Kensuke, ¿sabes donde te estas metiendo? – le pregunto Asuka – Esto no es juego. Podrías morir al enfrentarte a un Ángel… e incluso no hace falta enfrentarse a uno para palmarla.

-¡Eso da igual! ¡Mi sueño se ha hecho realidad! Además, tengo a cuatro compañeros para que me apoyen, ¿verdad?

XXXXXXXXXX

En el aeropuerto de Tokio 3, Misato y Ritsuko se encontraban apoyadas en una furgoneta, esperando la llegada tardía de la nueva [Unidad].

-Dos horas tarde, y al fin está aquí. – mascullo enojada Misato – Él es el primero en hacerme esperar tanto.

-En tus citas siempre te vas sin esperar, ¿no es así? – pregunto burlona Ritsuko, observando como la aeronave con el [EVA] llegaba.

* * *

_**Sábado**_

En la base de Matsushiro se estaban llevando a cabo la activación de la [unidad 04]. Kensuke se encontraba dentro de la cabina en la [Unidad]. El joven castaño de gafas estaba más que ilusionado.

Había ido con Misato en su coche, lo cual agrado enormemente al chico. No le importo nada la conducción temeraria de la mujer peli morada.

(Flashback)

-Dime Kensuke, ¿no estás nervioso? – pregunto Misato, observándole de reojo.

-Paaaaaraaaaa nada. – le respondió sonriente – Este ha sido mi sueño desde hace mucho. Además, si pasa algo malo sé que usted estará allí, señorita Misato. Además de mis amigos.

-… si. Creo que eso es cierto. Si en algún momento sientes que pasa algo malo avísame rápidamente. ¿Ok?

-¡Señor si señor!

(Fin flashback)

Dentro de la segunda base, la [Unidad] plateada se encontraba preparada. Misato, junto a Ritsuko, se encontraban en la sala, observando, esperando.

-*Test de activación de la [Unidad 04]. Trescientos minutos.*

-*Segunda instalación experimental*

-*Poder principal… listo*

-*Apoteosis Nº 2 sin problemas*

-*Jaula temporal subterránea*

-*Sistemas de refrigeración en todas las secciones funcionan normalmente*

-*Instalación sobre la tierra*

-*Anclaje de presión en el brazo izquierdo, en posición*

-*[Unidad Evangelion 04]. Centro de Control del test de activación*

-*Entendido equipo B. comiencen la operación*

En las pantallas se podía observar a Kensuke, apretando sus manos y poniéndolas en los controles. Su éxtasis estaba por las nubes.

-*Conexión de datos establecida con la [Unidad 04]*

-Ahora es posible usarlo en combate. – comento Ritsuko, observando la pantalla y tomando apuntes.

-Me alegro. – dijo con aburrimiento Misato.

-No pareces muy entusiasmada. – dijo anotando en la libreta – Cuando esta [Unidad] sea entregada, estará bajo tu mando directo.

-Cinco [Evangelions]. Si quisiéramos podríamos destruir el mundo. Me sigue pareciendo algo ilógico todo esto, tenemos a cuatro [Evangelion] peleando, sin contar que tenemos a Shinji y Asuka. No veo por qué tenemos que forzar a otro.

-No podemos fiarnos de ellos dos. Desde el inicio no los hemos observado como son ellos, si no como pilotos con datos desconocidos. Es por eso que es mejor tener a otros pilotos y otras unidades a disposición, por si tenemos "problemas" con Shinji- la respuesta de la peli rubia fue tal como se esperó, científica y técnicamente correcta.

-"Pero vosotros queréis hacer algo horrible para nuestro futuro."

Volvieron sus miradas a las pantallas. El [Entry Plug] había sido introducido al [EVA 04]. Los ojos del [EVA] brillaron.

-*[Entry Plug] introducido. Inicien la primera fase de conecion.*

-*Transmitiendo pulsos. Lecturas graficas normales*

-*Lista normal hasta 1350*

-*Contacto fase uno… sin problemas*

-Kensuke, ¿qué tal vas? – le pregunto Misato.

-*Muy bien. Gracias por preguntar.* - sonrió de lo más alegre el joven.

-*Transfieran la operación a la fase dos*

-*Sinapsis establecida*

-*Lista normal*

-*Lectura de armónicos, normales*

-*Nos acercamos al borde absoluto*

Cuando llegaron al punto, algo extraño paso. Todo se fue por el desagüe. Los ojos del [EVA 04] se volvieron rojos. Las luces se volvieron rojas y las alarmas empezaron a sonar por toda la base.

_ALERT ALERT ALERT ALERT ALERT_

-*¡Se detectó una anomalía en el sistema nervioso!*

Ritsuko observo alarmada las pantallas.

-¡Aborten el test! ¡Corten los circuitos! – ordeno.

El cable de conexión fue desconectado del [EVA] plateado, pero este seguía moviéndose, intentado liberarse.

-*¡Esto no es bueno! ¡Hay una fuente de energía en el interior de la [Unidad]!*

-¿Cómo? – susurro Misato, observando la pantalla, viendo una masa rosada de tejido orgánico adherida en el [Entry Plug] del [EVA] - ¿Un Ángel? ¿Pero… cuando… como…?

GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG

Antes de poder tomar contramedidas, una enorme explosión consumió gran parte de la estructura exterior, haciendo que el edificio comenzara a ceder.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

XXXXXXXXXX

En alguna parte de Tokio 3, los [Cuatro Elegidos] se encontraban esperando noticias sobre la activación del [Evangelion 04]. Touji estaba que se comía las uñas del nerviosismo. Shinji se encontraba sereno, en posición de loto, con los ojos cerrados, concentrándose en sentir la _[Fuerza]. _Asuka también se mantenía serena, observando el cielo azul. Rei estaba impasible, leyendo.

-Kensuke. – susurro Shinji.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas al joven [Jedi]. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

Abrió los ojos. Su mirada era demasiado seria.

-¿Compadre? – pregunto asustado Touji.

Si Shinji tenía esa mirada… algo malo había pasado.

-Algo malo ha ocurrido en el test de activación. Algo muy malo. Siento la presencia de un Ángel. Y se han perdido vidas.

Entonces, varios segundos después, sus móviles sonaron.

-*¡Hubo un accidente en Matsushiro! ¡Debéis venir al cuartel de inmediato!* - escucharon por sus teléfonos.

-¿Cómo están Misato y Kensuke? – pregunto Asuka.

-*¡Perdimos contacto! ¡No lo sabemos!*

XXXXXXXXXX

El viaje al [Geofront] fue muy agitado con el conductor Touji pasándose por el forro de los cojones todas las leyes de tránsito. Todo paso muy rápido una vez que llegaron al [Cuartel]. Fueron enviados de inmediato a sus [EVAS] sin ninguna explicación, lo cual les inquieto. Ahora sabían sin duda alguna que lo que paso en Matsushiro no fue en su accidente, si fuese así no habría la necesidad de enviar [EVAS], algo andaba mal y eso era obvio. Los [EVAS] fueron enviados por rutas que nunca antes se habían usado hasta puertas de salida fuera de Tokio 3.

XXXXXXXXXX

Habían pasado ya varias horas. El atardecer teñía el cielo de un color anaranjado. El astro rey empezaba a descender, casi ocultándose entre las montañas. El paisaje era desalentador. Custodiando las afueras de la ciudad se encontraban los cuatro [Evangelions], esperando a la llegada del Ángel de turno. La tensión era respirable. No se había confirmado al objetivo, solo su firma de energía anunciaba su presencia. Esta firma venía desde Matsushiro, donde la prueba de activación había salido horriblemente mal. Si la situación de por si era bastante mala, el hecho de tener que confrontar un problema personal la hacia la peor de todas las imaginables.

En él [Centro de Mando] del [Cuartel], todos estaban con un subidón de adrenalina, pues no sabían a que se enfrentaban.

-¿Qué hay del objetivo no identificado? - escucharon preguntar a Fuyutsuki.

-¡Se está aproximando a la ciudad! - informo Aoba.

-¡Patrón naranja! ¡No podemos confirmar si se trata de un Ángel! - informo Hyuga.

-Que todo el personal asuma las estaciones primarias de batalla. – ordenó Gendo.

-¡Todo el personal, a las estaciones primarias de batalla! ¡Prepárense para combate perimetral!

XXXXXXXXXX

Por otra parte, en los [Evangelions] ya colocados en posición, los pilotos esperaban órdenes del cuartel.

-*¿Qué paso con Misato y los demás?* - pregunto Touji desde su [EVA].

-*Todavía no tenemos contacto* - le informo Aoba.

-*¿Y qué haremos entonces?

-*Touji, relájate. Alterarse no funcionara para nada* - le dijo Shinji.

*… vale*

XXXXXXXXXX

-¡Tenemos contacto visual! ¡Transfiriendo al monitos principal! – exclamo Aoba.

En la pantalla principal del [Centro de Mando] apareció la imagen. Se podía observar el monte que había frente a los [EVAS]. Avanzando dirección a la ciudad estaba el [Evangelion] plateado.

-¡¿?!

Todos estaban asombrados ante lo que veían sus ojos.

-¿Eso es… un [EVA]…? – se preguntó Maya.

-Como sospechaba. – mascullo Fuyutsuki.

-¡Transmita la señal de interrupción de actividad! – ordeno Gendo - ¡Fuercen la expulsión del [Entry Plug]!

BASH

BO

La capsula intento salir, pero el Ángel se lo impidió.

-¡Imposible! ¡El código de la señal de detención fue rechazado! ¡No lo reconoce! – exclamo Aoba.

-¿Qué hay sobre el piloto?

-Tenemos su respiración y pulso pero…

Gendo se quedó varios segundos callado… pensativo.

-Bien. Desde ahora la [Unidad Evangelion 04] es abandonada. Se convierte en nuestro objetivo y es calificado como el Decimotercer Ángel.

Los tres [Tenientes] no podían creer las palabras del [Comandante].

-P-pero…

-¡Procederemos según el plan de ataque desde el monte! ¡Destruyan el objetivo! – ordeno con voz potente.

No iba a permitir que le cuestionaran.

XXXXXXXXXX

-*¡Está en camino! ¡El objetivo se acerca! ¡Todas las [Unidades] listas para pelear!* - informaron a los pilotos.

Cada uno, desde su posición, podía observar a su enemigo. Touji abrió los ojos a tope. Shinji y Asuka entrecerraron los ojos. Rei frunció levemente el ceño.

-*No… imposible… ¡ese no puede ser nuestro objetivo! – exclamo Touji, alucinado.

Touji estaba escondido junto a un gran rifle.

-*Nuestro objetivo… ¿es un [EVA]? – pregunto Rei.

-*Eso ya no es un [EVA]. Es un Ángel* - les informo Gendo.

-*¿Cómo demonios lo ha poseído?* - se preguntó Touji - *¿Y Kensuke? ¡Kensuke! ¡¿Estás ahí dentro?! ¡Respóndeme!* - intento comunicarse, pero no funciono.

Entonces el [EVA] plateado miro hacia su dirección. Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad. Desapareció de la vista de todos, apareciendo frente a [EVA] de color negro, en un movimiento igual de rápido, acertó un fuerte puño al estómago del [EVA], haciéndole escupir sangre.

PUUUUUM

Luego le remato, cogiéndole de la cabeza y hundiéndole en el suelo.

PAM

El deportista no tuvo ni tiempo para reaccionar. En apenas un instante el [EVA] plateado le había agarrado y golpeado con una increíble fuerza, incluso para el [EVA], contra el suelo, enterrándolo, dejándolo KO.

-*¡[Unidad 03] desactivada!* - escucharon los otros tres pilotos - *¡El piloto se encuentra ileso! ¡El equipo de rescate va de camino! – les informo Aoba.

-*¡El objetivo se dirige hacia la posición de la [Unidad 00]!* - exclamo Hyuga.

Dicha [Unidad] se encontraba escondida tras otro monte, esperando para atacar por la espalda.

-*Rei, evita el combate y distrae al objetivo* - ordeno Gendo.

-*Entendido* "Tengo que apuntar bien… o podría dañar a Kensuke" – pensó.

Salió de su escondite, apuntando a la espalda del [EVA] plateado.

SHANK

Cargo el arma y apuntó. Pero, para su sorpresa, el [EVA] plateado se detuvo. Este se inclinó hacia adelante, como agachándose, y sus ojos se clavaron en ella, brillando amenazadoramente.

Estos causaron un escalofrió a Rei, la cual retrocedió un paso.

WOM

El [EVA]-Ángel se levo con un poderoso salto, aterrizando sobre la [Unidad 00]. Agarro su cabeza y la golpeo de forma consecutiva varias veces contra el suelo.

PUUUUUM PUUUUUM PUUUUUM PUUUUUM PUUUUUM

Entonces, de su antebrazo derecho, empezó a gotear una sustancia rosada, la cual cayó sobre el brazo izquierdo del [EVA 00]. Unas especies de venas empezaron a surgir desde la mano hasta casi el hombro.

-*¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!* - grito de dolor.

-*¡El Ángel comenzó a invadir el brazo izquierdo de la [Unidad 00]!* - exclamo Maya - *¡Está penetrando los nexos neurales! ¡Están siendo corrompidos!*

-*¡Corten el brazo izquierdo de la [Unidad!* - ordeno Gendo.

-*¡Pero señor, el enlace neuronal está conectado!*

-*No me importa. ¡Córtenlo!*

BOOOM

El brazo salió disparado después de que explotara el hombro.

-*¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!* - volvió a gritar de dolor.

PUUUUUUM

El brazo amputado cayo con fuerza sobre varias casas, destruyéndolas.

-*¡[Unidad 00] parcialmente dañada! ¡La piloto esta herida! ¡Equipo de rescate, de prisa!*

El Ángel, al ver que la [Unidad 00] no iba a moverse más, la dejo de lado, avanzando hacia los dos últimos [EVAS] que quedaban.

Las [Unidades 01 y 02]. La última línea de defensa. Ambas salieron de su escondite, dispuestas a enfrentarlo.

GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG

El Ángel rugió para después dar un gran salto y caer en medio de ambas [Unidades]. Estas, habiendo visto eso, dieron un salto, apartándose.

PUUUUUM

El Ángel aterrizo con fuerza en el suelo. Su posición era a cuatro patas. Movió levemente su cabeza, observando de reojo ambos [EVAS].

Asuka apunto su mano hacia el Ángel. Uso la _[Fuerza]_ para intentar lanzarlo hacia Shinji pero, para sorpresa de ambos, algo paso.

FISH

Los ojos del Ángel brillaron con intensidad y un [Campo AT] surgió frente a la pelirroja.

-"¿Lo ha detenido?" – se preguntó la pelirroja.

Entonces empezó un forcejeo entre ambos. Ángel vs [EVA]. El [Campo AT] del Ángel vibraba con intensidad, alejándose y acercándose. Era producto de la lucha entre la _[Fuerza] _y el [Campo AT].

No solo Asuka, Shinji también se asombró enormemente ante lo que veía. Recordó las palabras del Ángel con el que charlo. Ahora los Ángeles irían con todo.

El castaño reacciono, usando también la _[Fuerza]_ para atacar al Ángel. Imitando la acción anterior, el Ángel le miro con ojos intensos, generando otro [Campo AT] en esa dirección.

FISH FISH FISH FISH FISH

El ataque fue intenso. Ambos [Jedi] apretaban los dientes, pues mantener aquel enfrentamiento era sin duda muy duro.

GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG

El Ángel volvió a rugir, provocando que los [Campos AT] avanzaran rápidamente hacia los [EVAS], golpeándolos con fuerza, lanzándolos contra las montañas.

PUUUUUUUUUUUM PUUUUUUUUUUUM

El Ángel se lanzó contra la [Unidad 02], intentando imitar la acción que uso contra las otras dos [Unidades]. Pero Asuka lo vio, por lo que se hizo a un lado. Poniéndose nuevamente en guardia observo al Ángel. Este la observaba. Lo curioso es que uno se sus brazos estaba enterrado en la montaña.

PAAAM

No supo en que momento el Ángel le había golpeado. De la misma montaña salió la mano que el Ángel tenia enterrada. Lo curioso es que dicha mano estaba recubierta de [Campo AT]. Eso provoco que el puñetazo fuera mucho mayor.

-*¡¿Acaba de modificar el [Campo AT] para recubrir su mano?!* - exclamaba asombrado Hyuga.

Debido a la fuerza del golpe, Asuka salió volando, pero el Ángel le impidió hacer cualquier movimiento. Extendiendo sus brazos de una forma anormal, agarro por los pies al [EVA] rojo. Empezó a girar sobre su eje con fuerza, aumentado la velocidad poco a poco. Entonces lanzo al [EVA] contra la tierra…

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

Hundiéndolo en un gigantesco cráter.

El [EVA] se quedó quieto, con sus ojos apagados. Dentro de la cabina, Asuka se encontraba semi inconsciente. Esos dos golpes le habían hecho demasiado daño.

Al ver que él [EVA] estaba indefenso, el Ángel se preparó para rematarlo. No quería dañar a un [Jedi], pero debía hacerlo. Entonces…

FISH

El Ángel fue empujado por una fuerza invisible, alejándolo del [EVA] rojo.

Shinji se había levantado y ahora estaba frente a la [Unidad 02].

-*Asuka, ¿estás bien?*

-*… si… un poco… atontada*

-*…*

El Ángel volvió a levantarse de donde había caído enterrado. Sus ojos brillaban amenazadores.

-"¿Qué hago ahora? Es capaz de enfrentar a mi poder y detenerlo. Esto va a ser difícil"

-*Piloto, destruya al Ángel" – ordeno con frialdad Gendo.

-*No pienso hacer eso hasta haber liberado al piloto.* - hablo con serenidad el castaño.

-*Si no lo hace será un acto de insubor…*

Shinji, cansado de escucharle, corto la conexión, fijando su vista en el Ángel. Este se lanzó contra él [EVA] morado con sus puños desnudos. Shinji le aplico una técnica del arte marcial que los humanos denominaban judo, usando la propia fuerza del Ángel para lanzarlo contra el suelo.

Cuando estuvo debajo, Shinji se posiciono encima rápidamente, inmovilizándolo. Sin tocar la viscosidad rosada, aplico la _[Fuerza]_ para intentar sacar el [Entry Plug].

-"Vamos… vamos…"

Poco a poco este fue saliendo, aunque el Ángel se negaba a soltar la capsula.

GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG

El Ángel rugió, extendiendo su [Campo AT], sacándose a Shinji de encima.

-"¡Maldición!"

Si los próximos cuatro Ángeles iban a ser tan duros como este… entonces lo iba a tener muy chungo.

XXXXXXXXXX

En él [Centro de Mando], Gendo Ikari observaba furioso el combate de la [Unidad 01] contra el Ángel.

-¡Corten completamente la sincronización entre el piloto y la [Unidad 01]! – ordeno.

Los [Tenientes] le miraron curiosos. No entendían el porqué de la orden. Shinji mantenía al Ángel a raya y Asuka estaría al 100% dentro de poco.

-Pero señor… - intento hablar Maya.

-¡Conecten el circuito al [Dummy Plug]!

-Pero él [Dummy System] aún tiene muchos problemas, y sin la dirección de la Dra. Akagi…

-¡Es una orden! ¡Háganlo ya!

-Sí señor.

XXXXXXXXXX

GAKUN

Dentro de su cabina, Shinji noto como todo se había apagado. Ya no controlaba a su [EVA]. Lo habían desconectado.

-"Pero que…"

Entonces la cabina volvió a como estaba, salvo que esta vez no era transparente, sino que había una luz roja.

HYUIIIII

En la parte de atrás de su asiento, Shinji pudo escuchar como algo empezaba a funcionar. Miro hacia atrás. Había algo que estaba haciendo funcionar a la cabina… y no era él. Se fijó mejor y pudo leer unas letras.

_OPERATION DYMMY SYSTEM REI_

-"No puede ser. ¿Va a usar el [Dummy System]?"

-*Confirmada la recepción de la señal.*

-*Transferencia del control completa*

-*Finalizada la conexión del sistema neutral al [Dummy System].*

-*Información de emociones desconocida en un 32,8%. Imposible monitorear*

Escuchaba como desde el [Centro de Mando] daban las instrucciones para la utilización del [Dummy Plug].

-*No me importa.* - escucho la voz de Gendo - *¡Liberen al sistema! ¡Que se inicie el ataque!*

Para terror del [Jedi], su [EVA] comenzó a moverse contra su voluntad. Pero fue aun peor cuando vio lo que empezaba a hacerle al Ángel. Había comenzando un completo ataque sádico. El Ángel pareció asombrado, pues no reacciono ante el ataque del [EVA] morado. Había podido notar que ya no se enfrentaba al [Jedi]. Ahora se enfrentaba a otra cosa. Algo que no tenía ni la mínima pizca de _'Humanidad'. _Con facilidad, el [EVA] rompió el cuello de la [Unidad 04] y con una barbaridad increíble comenzó a desbaratar el cuerpo con sus propias manos.

Shinji pudo notar como el Ángel ya no existía, pero Kensuke aún estaba vivo dentro del [Entry Plug], aunque sentía que estaba muy débil… y cada vez más.

-*¡Ya basta! El Ángel ya no existe. Esta muerto.* - exclamaba Shinji.

Pero nadie hacia nada. El límite de su paciencia llego cuando vio como el [EVA] sacaba el [Entry Plug] de Kensuke, dispuesto a aplastarlo.

El castaño salto de su asiento y apunto con su mano al [Dummy Plug]. Con fuerza y sin dilación apretó la mano, aplastando el sistema sustituto en un segundo. La [Unidad 01] se paralizo levemente. No estaba apagada, pero tampoco encendida. Funcionaba a medias.

-*¡Aumenten la presión del LCL!* - escucho como Gendo daba la orden.

Al instante pudo sentir la presión del líquido. Estaba intentado dejarle inconsciente. Pero no se lo iba a permitir. Esta vez apunto hacia la parte de atrás de la capsula y, volviendo a usar la _[Fuerza]_, destruyo la capsula, abriendo un buen boquete por el cual el LCL empezó a salir y él pudo también salir afuera, cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, salto desde la nuca del [EVA] hasta el suelo, usando la _[Fuerza]_ antes de chocarse. Una vez en el suelo corrió hacia el Ángel muerto. Vio como la semi activada [Unidad 01] apretaba el [Entry Plug] de Kensuke, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para aplastarla.

-"Lo siento mama"

Con una mano apunto a la capsula y con la otra al [EVA]. Este fue tirado hacia atrás, cayendo secamente al suelo, desactivándose del todo. La capsula se mantuvo en el aire, por lo que la fue descendiendo poco a poco hasta posarla suavemente en el suelo.

La capsula tenia restos de la viscosidad rosada que era el Ángel, pero este estaba completamente muerto.

XXXXXXXXXX

En él [Centro de Mando], todos observaban asombrados como Shinji no solo había destruido el sistema sustituto, sino que había destruido en [Entry Plug], había saltado desde casi cien metros de altura y había derribado y desactivado la [Unidad 01].

Gendo Ikari se levantó furioso de su asiento y empezó a caminar hacia el ascensor que lo bajaría de allí. Estaba totalmente insatisfecho con los resultados de esa batalla. No debía terminar de esta manera… y su carta de triunfo fallo totalmente.

-Manden ahora mismo a los mejores agentes de la [Sección 2]… y que estén bien armados. – ordeno en voz alta.

-¿Iras? – le pregunto Fuyutsuki.

-Si. – respondió secamente.

XXXXXXXXXX

-¡Wow! Eso sí fue intenso. Recuérdame no volver a subirme a un [EVA] - fueron las primeras palabras de Kensuke.

-Ya no mola tanto, ¿eh? – pregunto sonriente.

-Nop. Ya no mola tanto. Aunque he de admitir que ha sido una experiencia interesante.

-… me alegro de verte bien, amigo mío.

-Y yo de estar vivo. Sabía que estaríais ahí. – empezó a cerrar los ojos – Ahora creo que me echare una siestecita.

Entonces notaron una tercera presencia. Asuka, la cual parecía estar en perfectas condiciones, se había bajado de su [EVA] al no sentir al Ángel.

-Me alegro de verte, Kensuke.

-Y yo de verte a ti. – murmuro el chico de gafas para después caer dormido.

XXXXXXXXXX

Durante una media hora, Asuka fue a revisar el estado de salud de Rei y Touji. Para relax de ambos [Jedis], ambos pilotos estaban sanos y salvos. Solo estaban inconscientes.

Entonces escucharon motores a lo lejos. Se acercaban muchos vehículos. Pocos minutos después llegaron tres ambulancias con paramédicos, los cuales fueron a atender a Kensuke, Rei y Touji, y tres coches, de los cuales salieron agentes de la [Sección 2] bien armados y luego Gendo Ikari. Eso no sorprendió a ninguno de los dos [Jedis].

Los agentes fueron directos hacia Shinji, apuntándole con sus rifles. Este les dedico una mirada helada, por lo que los agentes se detuvieron al instante. A sus mentes llego el primer intento de detención de Shinji y como el castaño había destruido sus armas con la suya propia y a una velocidad inhumana. Siendo sinceros, a pesar de no llevar el arma consigo, el joven seguía siendo muy peligroso.

-Shinji Ikari… - bramo el [Comandante] con una fuerte voz - Se encuentra arrestado por cargos de ataque a un [Evangelion] y colaboración con un Ángel. Arréstenlo. – ordeno a sus hombres, que seguían parados.

El joven [Jedi] miro a su compañera pelirroja, guiñándole un ojo.

-Cuida de mi sable. – le susurró.

-Tenlo por seguro.

Para sorpresa de los hombres, Shinji extendió sus brazos. A pesar de ello, se acercaron lentamente. Podría estar arrestado y esposado, pero no se fiaban.

Asuka fue acompañada más amablemente. Lo primero que haría al llegar al [Cuartel] seria ir a por el sable de Shinji. Tenía el presentimiento de que intentarían conseguirlo ahora que su dueño estaría en la cárcel.

Al contrario de a Shinji, a ella no la arrestaron, pues no tenían motivo alguno.

* * *

_**Matsushiro – de noche**_

En el lugar donde se había llevado a cabo la activación de la [unidad Evangelion 04], ahora solo se encontraba un gigantesco cráter. El lugar estaba lleno de ambulancias, paramédicos, enfermeras, doctores….

Misato abrió lentamente sus ojos. Se sentía como si se hubiese caído desde un quinto piso y llevara una semana de abstinencia.

-¿Estoy… viva? – se preguntó.

-Si. Por suerte lo estas. – le hablo alguien.

La mujer giro levemente la cabeza, divisando un montón de personal médico moviéndose de un lado para otro y, a su lado, a cierto hombre.

-Kaji…

-Me alegro de verte con vida, Katsuragi. – le sonrió.

-¿Y Ritsuko?

-Tranquila. Esta mejor que tú.

-Ya veo. – se mantuvo en silencio durante varios segundos - ¿Qué es lo que sucedió con el [EVA 04]?

-… el Ángel fue eliminado, destruido. – Misato se alarmo, pero Kaji le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora – Los chicos se encuentran bien. – le conto todo lo que había pasado en la pelea, asombrando aún más a la mujer – Y Shinji fue arrestado… aunque él fue quien se entregó. ¡No había huevos a arrestarlo! – bramo divertido.

-Entonces… Kensuke…

-Está vivo. Le van a hacer muchísimas pruebas, pero está vivo.

-Bien. Eso está bien.

* * *

¡Aquí tenéis un regalo de año nuevo XD XD XD!

Bueno, pos ale. Ya es oficial la pareja. Pero eso no quiere decir que sea un _'felices para siempre'_. Se avecinan cosas… y no son bonitas XD

En cuanto a lo demás, solo os digo que habrá un cambio respecto a la serie en el próximo capítulo. Sorpresa sorpresa XD


	23. Locura

Ni Evangelion ni Star Wars me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Roy4: feliz año nuevo pa ti también, con retraso XD Ahí está la gracia, las consecuencias de lo que han hecho. Tengo muchas ganas de llegar a esa parte XD Espero que me quede bien.

Edge Maverick: lo siento compadre, pero creo que así queda perfecto, por la temática y el cómo se ha escrito hasta ahora el fic. Por cierto… ¡tú serias un Sith!

hamlet santiago: te dejare con la duda… por el momento XD

Zafir09: sorpresa sorpresa lo que pasara. ¡Y Kensuke por fin manejo un [EVA]…! Aunque acabo como acabo XD

TEIET: bien ! Volví a robar tu sueño XD !

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría T.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios

-"pensamientos"

-*conversaciones por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[_Habilidades de la Fuerza_]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 22:

**LOCURA**

* * *

En el lugar donde se había llevado a cabo el combate contra la [Unidad 04] se encontraban los miembros de elite de la [Sección 2], médicos y paramédicos.

Debido al daño causado por el Ángel, la [Unidad 02] trasporto a la [Unidad 01] hasta el hangar de los [EVAS] en Tokio 3, así como la [Unidad 03] lo hizo con la [unidad 00]. Shinji fue hasta los cuarteles en un coche blindado rodeado por los miembros altamente armados de la [Sección 2]. En otro coche, justo delante de este, iba Gendo Ikari.

Nada más llegar al [Cuartel], y después de bajar de su respectivo [EVA], Asuka fue rápidamente a los vestuarios, entrando en el de hombres para coger el sable láser de Shinji. Luego fue al suyo para poder ducharse. Touji también fue a darse una ducha, preocupado por el estado de sus dos amigos. Estaba indignado por el arresto de Shinji y preocupado por la salud de Kensuke.

Rei había sido llevada al hospital debido a la contaminación que el Ángel había hecho de su brazo, pero se descartó todo. Estaba en perfectas condiciones. Kensuke también fue llevado al hospital, donde le realizaron distintas pruebas para descartar la presencia, por mínima que fuera, del Ángel.

Poco después de terminar de ducharse, la alemana se vistió con ropa informal, colgando ambos sables de su cinturón. Le había prometido a Shinji que cuidaría de su sable, y lo iba a cumplir. Una vez vestida y con los sables, salió afuera del vestuario femenino. No le sorprendió para nada lo que vio en el vestuario masculino, e incluso le causo gracia los gritos de Touji.

-¡Per a ver señores, ¿no podéis salir de aquí?! ¡No me puedo cambiar con tanto palomo cojo mirando! – exclamaba el deportista con la toalla sobre la cintura.

Dentro de dicho vestuario había dos hombres registrando tanto la taquilla de Shinji como toda la zona. Afuera había otros dos hombres. Todos iban armados.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-¡Asuka! ¡Estos tíos andas buscando algo de Shinji! ¡Su sable ese! – le informo Touji en un grito.

-Oh… ¿esto? – sonrió, señalando el sable en su cintura.

Al instante ambos hombres le apuntaron con sus rifles y los otros dos salieron, también apuntándole. La pelirroja les miro con aburrimiento.

-¡Oye, esta feo apuntar a alguien con un arma! ¡Y encima más aún si son cuatro! – a Touji nadie le hacía caso.

-Piloto Soryu, entréguenos el arma del piloto Ikari por orden del [Comandante]. – dijo el líder del cuarteto.

-¿En serio lo pide el [Comandante]? – sonrió con sorna – Oh vaya, entonces… le pueden ir dando por ahí. – se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse.

-¡Es una or…!

El líder la había agarrado por el brazo, poniendo el cañón en su cabeza.

PAM

En un movimiento que nadie fue capaz de detectar, la pelirroja le había dado un poderoso puñetazo en la boca del estómago, sacándole el aire, provocando que se inclinara, dejando su nuca al descubierto…

PAM

Dándole un golpe seco, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo, con baba cayendo por la comisura de su boca.

Al ver a su líder en el suelo, los otros tres apuntaron a la pelirroja, pero no tuvieron tiempo de apretar el gatillo. La pelirroja fue muchísimo más rápida.

PAM

Gancho de derecha al primero en la barbilla.

PAM

Patada en la costilla al segundo.

PAM

Barrió el suelo al tercero, golpeándole en las piernas provocando que cayera hacia tras…

PAM

Para rematarlo con una patada descendente en pleno pecho.

PAM

Patada en las costillas del primero, el cual se inclinó hacia adelante…

PAM

Para darle una patada descendente en la cabeza…

PUM

Impactando con fuerza contra el suelo.

PAM

Para terminar le dio una patada con gran fuerza en el estómago al segundo, el cual estaba a cuatro patas en el suelo…

PUM

Impactando contra la pared, dejándolo también KO.

Se puso recta mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara. Miro al cuarteto, ahora inconsciente. Sonrió levemente y se marchó, dejando a Touji con la boca abierta.

-"No debo enfadar nunca a esa mujer."

XXXXXXXXXX

Gendo Ikari no estaba para nada contento después de que la elite de la [Sección 2] llegara a su despacho sin el arma y habiendo sido derrotados por la [Segunda Elegida].

Por otra parte había ordenado que llevaran al [Tercer Elegido] a la celda más oscura y profunda del [Cuartel] y que solo le dieran agua y pan una vez al día. E incluso ordeno que le inyectaran algo para mantenerlo atontado, de ese modo no sabría donde se encontraría.

XXXXXXXXXX

En la celda más profunda del [Cuartel], Shinji se encontraba apoyado en la pared. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una especie de sudor. Pero no era eso. Usando la _[Fuerza]_ para curarse a sí mismo, el castaño había eliminado la inyección de su cuerpo, expulsándola como si fuera sudor.

Podía sentir la presencia de tres guardias afuera. Por la distancia que sentía la presencia de Asuka, podía asegurarse de que estaba en un lugar muy profundo. Bueno, no es que le importara. Podía entrenar, lo cual ya era suficiente.

XXXXXXXXXX

Cuando Misato llego al [Cuartel] y se enteró de la situación de los [Cinco Elegidos], fue a hablar directamente con el [Comandante].

-¡No puede arrestarlo [Comandante]! - grito Misato sin entender - ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡¿Colaborar con un Ángel?! ¡¿Atacar un [Evangelion]?! ¡Pero si la [Unidad 01] se volvió loca por lo que ustedes hicieron! ¡El piloto Ikari solo actúo en defensa propia y de su amigo!

-El piloto Ikari violo órdenes directas, se negó a destruir al Ángel por lo que la situación ameritaba un reemplazo, y daño gravemente el [Entry Plug]. - explicó astutamente el [Comandante] - Ya no podemos confiar en él, después de todo tiene el poder suficiente para acabar el solo con su propio [Evangelion] si se lo propone. Por lo que hemos visto, aquellas habilidades no parecen ser humanas. Ningún ser humano normal posee tales fuerzas y habilidades. Tengo entendido que él puede sentir a los Ángeles antes de que lleguen. Eso indicaría que tiene alguna especie de relación con ellos. Toda acción tiene su reacción [Mayor].

-¿También arrestara a la [Segunda Elegida]? Tiene las mismas habilidades que Shinji.

-… no. No puedo arrestarla. No tengo motivo alguno. Además, ella está bajo las órdenes de la Unión Europea. – admitió a regañadientes.

-"Pero te encantaría encerrarla también, ¿verdad, desgraciado?" – pensó con ira Misato.

-¿Algo más… [Mayor]?

-Nada… [Comandante].

Consiguiendo la información que quería, Misato salió afuera para encontrarse con Touji y Asuka.

-Misato, ¿qué fue lo que paso con Shinji? - pregunto Touji curioso y preocupado por su compadre.

-Esta arrestado por tiempo indefinido por órdenes del [Comandante]. No sabemos cuándo lo dejara ir. - explico Misato quitando todas las esperanzas de verlo próximamente.

-Entonces… ¿por qué no escapa? Él podría hacer trizas aquella celda y escapar fácilmente. Después de todo lo que le he visto hacer a él… y a Asuka, sé que podría.

-Si Shinji escapa será buscado y no podrá pisar el [EVA 01] de nuevo. De hecho es lo que espera el [Comandante]. Un solo motivo más para poder sacar a Shinji de piloto. Es lo que está esperando de ambos desde hace mucho tiempo. - dijo la pelirroja dejando a Touji pensativo al respecto y Misato también se sorprendió por esto.

Lo que decía Asuka tenía mucho sentido. Gendo no podía controla a ninguno de los dos, por lo que estaba esperando el momento perfecto para quitarlos de su escenario.

La alemana entro adentro del despacho, dejando las puertas abiertas y a Touji y Misato confundidos.

-Piloto Soryu. – hablo Gendo - ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí?

-¿Yo? Oh, nada. Solo venía a charlar por cierto asuntito sin importancia. – decía mientras avanzaba hasta estar a tres metros del escritorio del mandamás de [NERV-Japón] – Tengo entendido que ha intentado hacerse con esto… – acaricio suavemente el sable láser de Shinji – aprovechando que su legítimo dueño está en la cárcel.

-Así es. Mis agentes ya me habían contado que estaba en su poder. Ahora, como tu [Comandante], te ordeno que me entregues esa arma. – ordeno con toda su autoridad.

La joven pelirroja lo miro sin mostrar sentimiento alguno en su rostro.

-Así que quiere esta arma, ¿verdad?

FWSSSSSS

En un movimiento más rápido que el ojo de ambos hombres, Asuka estaba en el borde del escritorio, con su sable láser amarillo anaranjado apuntando al pecho de Gendo. Ambos, una vez que vieron el arma apuntando al [Comandante], se alejaron instintivamente.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?!

-Se lo dejare muy claro… [Comandante]. – la voz de Asuka se volvió fría – Si Shinji está en prisión es porque él ha querido. Ni usted ni nadie tiene el poder para hacerle caer. Y si cree que dejaré que ponga sus sucias manos sobre este sable… tenga por seguro que no lo tocara jamás.

SSSSSSWF

Apago el láser, dándose la vuelta.

-Y ni se le ocurra intentar encerrarme a mí también, o siquiera apartarme del [Evangelion 02], porque tenga por seguro que habrá consecuencias. – antes de cerrar las puertas miro a ambos – Graves consecuencias. – y cerró la puerta.

Fuyutsuki solo el aire que había mantenido sin darse cuenta. Gendo temblaba de pura ira y apretaba los dientes con gran fuerza.

XXXXXXXXXX

-¡Eso ha sido la hostia! – grito impresionado Touji.

-He de admitir que me ha asombrado. Por un momento creí que lo matarías. – comento Misato.

-No valdría la pena matarle. Eso solo le libraría de su sufrimiento. La justicia se encargara de él. – dijo con un tono que indicaba que la charla se había acabado.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente**_

Shinji estaba sentado con esposas en sus manos en la oficina de Gendo Ikari. A sus espaldas se encontraba seis soldados escoltándolo. Y en frente a él, sentado en su escritorio, se encontraba el [Comandante] Ikari y a su lado el [Subcomandante] Fuyutsuki. Ambos lo miraban atentamente.

-Desobediencia, ayudar a un Ángel, atacar a un [EVA]. Son todo crímenes. ¿Tienes algo que decir?

-…

-Bien. Pues ya he sido demasiado paciente. Es hora. Quiero respuestas. Y las quiero ahora. – dijo severamente.

-…

Shinji se quedó callado, imperturbable, con un rostro sereno, lo cual enfadaba a Gendo, aunque no lo demostrara.

-¿Dónde estuviste realmente estos últimos años? - pregunto severamente Gendo - Esta más que claro que no estabas con tus tutores designados. - acuso severamente.

-…

Se mantuvo cayado, sin abrir la boca.

-¿Quiénes fueron tus tutores? - pregunto sin dejar el tono.

Por más que lo intentara Gendo no podía asustar ni intimidar al Ikari más joven.

-…

-Tus habilidades no son humanas. Es más, son parecidas a las de los Ángeles. ¿Por qué estas relacionados con ellos? - acuso nuevamente

-…

-No responderás a nada, ¿verdad? – al ver que no contestaba, Gendo se hartó. Desde lo de ayer con Asuka estaba de un humor de perros - ¡Llévenselo! ¡No le den ni agua ni pan!

Shinji se dejó arrastrar por los hombres de vuelta a su celda. Gendo se quedó en su asiento, mirando asesinamente al [Segundo Elegido].

-Hay que admitir que su espíritu es imperturbable. No tienes control alguno sobre él, Ikari. Sabes perfectamente que no podrás sonsacarle nada. – comento Fuyutsuki, orgulloso de la actitud del hijo de su vieja amiga – "Debes de estar muy orgullosa de tu hijo, Yui. Es sin duda alguna alguien impresionante."

* * *

_**Dos días después**_

Gendo no estaba para nada satisfecho. Ya habían pasado dos días desde el interrogatorio a Shinji pero el castaño no había contestado ninguna pregunta. Ni siquiera había dicho nada en todo este tiempo. Se la pasaba en su celda, cayado, en posición de loto o andando un poquito. Al parecer, al joven piloto no le interesaba recuperar su libertad. Lo único que podía pensar el [Comandante] era que esta situación era más que frustrante.

XXXXXXXXXX

En el hospital de [NERV], en una sala de blancas y pulcras paredes, con el piso reluciente con un fuerte olor a desinfectantes y antibióticos, un gran silencio reinaba en el ambiente. Touji, Rei y Asuka se encontraban en la habitación donde estaba Kensuke.

El joven de gafas había estado inconsciente desde que fue salvado por Shinji.

Pero, un leve gimoteo los sacó de sus pensamientos. Kensuke estaba despertando después de más de cuarenta y ocho horas de sueño. El chico dio un contagioso bostezo y se estiro lentamente. Sentía el cuerpo adolorido.

Ninguno de los tres se movió de su sitio. Solo se mantuvieron expectantes y bostezando. Sin duda era de lo más contagioso.

-¿Kensuke? – pregunto Touji.

El joven de gafas entrecerró los ojos, intentando enfocar, pero no veía absolutamente nada. Solo unas siluetas.

-¿Touji? Tío, no veo na… da.

Para su asombro, sus gafas se habían posado suavemente sobre el puente de su nariz, provocando que pudiera observar a su alrededor sin problema alguno.

-Sep. Ahora mucho mejor. – miro a sus tres compañeros - ¡Ei! ¡¿Cómo os va la vida?! – pregunto sonriente.

-¡Kensuke! – exclamo Touji emocionado al darse cuenta de que su compadre de otra madre por fin había despertado para luego darle un fuerte abrazo - ¡Puto cabronazo! ¡No veas el susto que me diste!

-¡T-tou-uji! ¡M-me asf-fix-xia-as! ¡Y m-me d-due-le!

-Lo siento tío. – se disculpó, apartándose.

Sonrió a su amigo, pero dicha sonrisa se borró al ver como Kensuke fruncía el entrecejo, buscando a alguien.

-¿Y Shinji? No esta. Quería agradecerle por salvarme el culo.

-Fue encerrado por orden del [Comandante]. – le contesto Rei.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Encerrado?! ¡¿P-pero por qué?!

-Por no cumplir órdenes y atacar a la [Unidad 01].

-… el solo me ayudo. – susurro Kensuke decaído.

-No tienes que sentirte culpable. – le hablo Asuka – El [Comandante] no soporta la idea de no tener control sobre alguien. Esa es la principal razón.

-…

XXXXXXXXXX

La tarde estaba muriendo. El día en si no había sido malo, con el despertar de Kensuke Misato se había podido relajar, aunque fuera un poco. Aún estaba el asunto de Shinji. El castaño no había comido ni bebido nada desde hacía dos días. Pero no estaba preocupada. Hacia unas horas que había ido a verle, pero Asuka le había pedido que le diera algo.

Era como una pequeña capsula, como las de los medicamentos. Según le había explicado Asuka, eso era comida concentrada**.** Esa cápsula de comida concentrada podría alimentar a Shinji durante una semana. Misato dudo al principio, pero era de Asuka de quien hablaba. Se fiaría de ella.

No tuvo problemas para ver a Shinji durante menos de un minuto. Tiempo suficiente para darle la capsula, lo cual el castaño agradeció.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shinji estaba en su celda. Ya había estado ahí por dos largos días y aun no daban señales de dejarlo ir. Y por lo visto no iba a ser pronto su liberación. La única actividad productiva que podía hacer era la meditación. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un enorme escalofrío que sintió por su cuerpo. Podía sentir la presencia de un Ángel. Pero este era sin duda el más poderoso que había sentido hasta ahora. El anterior Ángel era poderoso, sobre todo al poder controlar un [Evangelion] pero… este era mucho más poderoso.

Tuvo un conflicto. Su primer pensamiento fue salir e ir hacia su [EVA]. Estaba seguro que no iba a ser un enemigo fácil de derrotar, pero recordó que estaba aquí encerrado y no podía moverse. Incluso se atrevía a decir que Gendo no lo dejaría salir de aquí. Sin saber qué hacer, hizo la primera idea que le vino a la mente, la única que tal vez funcionaria.

Se acercó a la puerta y hablo con fuerza.

-¡Se avecina un Ángel! ¡Deben avisar al [Comandante]!

-¡cállate! ¡No hables! – escucho el grito del hombre al lado de la puerta.

Frunciendo el entrecejo se concentró para encontrar exactamente la presencia del guardia más cercano. Era de mente débil, lo cual era perfecto.

-Vas a ir a avisar a todos sobre la presencia cercana de un Ángel.

-Voy a ir a avisar a todos sobre la presencia cercana de un Ángel. – escucho como el guardia repetía sus palabras.

-Y vas a ir lo más rápido que puedas.

-Y voy a ir lo más rápido que pueda.

Al instante escucho como el guardia empezaba a correr con todo lo que sus piernas le daban. Al parecer el resto de sus compañeros le gritaban que se detuviera, pero el guardia no hacia el más mínimo caso. Corrió y corrió. Tenía una "misión" y debía cumplirla… aunque fuera por obra de Shinji.

XXXXXXXXXX

En la enfermería donde estaba el cuarteto de pilotos, Asuka se levantó abruptamente de su asiento.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Kensuke.

-Un Ángel… y uno poderoso. ¡Vámonos! – ordeno la pelirroja, saliendo rápidamente de la sala.

Rei y Touji no dudaron y fueron detrás, dejando a Kensuke solo.

-Valeeeeeeeee. ¿Y ahora qué hago yo?

XXXXXXXXXX

Todo estaba tranquilo en el [Centro de Mando]. Bueno, todo tranquilo hasta que un guardia de la celda de Shinji apareció corriendo y cansado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Gendo al verle – Debería estar en su puesto, soldado.

-Se avecina un Ángel. – dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-¿Un Ángel? ¿Cómo sabe usted eso?

-Él me dijo que viniera a avisar.

Gendo entrecerró los ojos. Su hijo, de algún modo, le había lavado el cerebro a ese hombre.

-No tengo tiempo para…

-Ikari. – le interrumpió Fuyutsuki – Deberíamos hacerle caso. Hasta ahora no se han equivocado cada vez que venía un Ángel.

-Puede que solo esté intentando distraer…

En ese preciso momento, empezó a escucharse la alarma que alertaba sobre la presencia de un Ángel.

XXXXXXXXXX

En ese mismo momento, Misato se encontraba en un vehículo blindado, yendo hacia el [Geofront]. Por cierto motivo, había tenido que ir al extrarradio de la ciudad de tokio3. Mientras iba de vuelta escucho el familiar timbre que [NERV] usaba para el ataque de un Ángel. Por un momento pensaba que se habían equivocado, pues habían sido atacados hacia tres días.

XXXXXXXXXX

-*¡Todo personal, a estaciones primarias de batalla! ¡Preparándose para la intercepción tierra-aire!* - se escuchaba por los altavoces de todo el [Geofront].

-¿Y el objetivo? – pregunto Gendo.

-¡Está invadiéndonos en este momento! – informo el [Teniente] Aoba - ¡Acaba de atravesar las líneas defensivas de Komagadake!

XXXXXXXXXX

En el extrarradio de Tokio 3 se podía divisar al Ángel de turno.

El Decimocuarto Ángel, Zeruel. Es un ser vagamente humanoide de color negro, naranja y blanco tan grande como los [EVA], pero sin miembros desarrollados y con una calavera de aspecto deforme por cara. Sus brazos son planos, como de papel, y se despliegan de sus hombros desdoblándose; además tienen una pequeña raja en su extremo, como si fuera la separación entre los dedos índice y pulgar en una mano humana. Estos brazos son capaces de estirarse hasta varias veces el tamaño del ángel, y sus bordes filosos le confieren una gran capacidad cortante. Las cortas piernas de Zeruel son capaces de actuar como tales, pero el Ángel prefiere desplazarse por levitación. Posee un [Campo AT] relativamente fuerte y un cuerpo extremadamente resistente. Su núcleo está situado en su pecho, protegido por un par de escudos óseos retráctiles. Además de sus brazos cortantes, Zeruel posee un ataque de energía.

BASHU BASHU BASHU

SHUBABA SHUBABA SHUBABA

Lanzamisiles y cohetes fueron disparados desde varias direcciones contra Zeruel pero, como suele ser normal, el [Campo AT] del Ángel los resistió sin el menor problema.

Entonces los ojos del Ángel brillaron y se produjo una explosión del copón.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Al igual que Sachiel, la explosión tuvo forma de cruz.

XXXXXXXXXX

-¡Los blindajes del 1 al 18 han sido destruidos! – exclamo Aoba.

-¡¿Dieciocho capas de blindaje de un disparo?! – se preguntó Hyuga acojonado.

Misato apareció en el [Puente de Mando], o [Centro de Mando], a través de un ascensor. Llevaba su brazo derecho escayolado y su mirada era de total seriedad.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM

-¡¿Están los [EVAS] listos?! – pregunto.

-¡Si, pero no lograran interceptarlo en la superficie! – informo el [Teniente] Hyuga.

-¡Entiendo! ¡Posicionen a la [Unidad 03] en el interior del [Geofront]! ¡Despejen los alrededores del [Cuartel General]! – ordeno.

En la pantalla principal se podían ver las [Unidades 02 y 03]. Esta última ascendía rápidamente.

-¡Touji, quiero que apuntes al objetivo en todo momento! – ordeno al joven deportista.

-*¡Entendido!* - dijo.

-¿Cómo está la [Unidad 00]? – le pregunto a su amiga rubia.

Ritsuko tenía la cabeza vendada y alguna cicatriz.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM

-Se encuentra establecida en un punto del mapa para neutralizar el [Campo AT]. Todavía está en etapa de regeneración del brazo izquierdo. – le explico.

-Entonces no puede luchar. – mascullo - ¡Envíen a la [Unidad 02]!

-No. – negó Gendo.

-¡P-pero [Comandante]…!

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM

-He dicho que no, [Mayor]. ¿Tiene algún problema con ello?

-… no, señor.

-Bien. ¿Se pudo reparar el [Dummy Plug]? – le pregunto a Ritsuko.

-Si. Estuvieron estos tres días por completo reparándolo. Hizo falta que trajéramos a mas ingenieros, pero se pudo arreglar.

-Perfecto. Metan a Rei en el [Entry Plug] de la [Unidad 01]. – le ordeno a Misato.

-Entendido.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM

XXXXXXXXXX

Rei se encontraba dentro de la [Unidad 01], esperando para poder pilotarla.

-*Iniciando inserción*

-*Conductividad del LCL al máximo*

-*¡Comienza la conexión del nervio A10!*

Nada más iniciarlo, Rei tuvo que taparse la boca. No sabía por qué, pero sentía muchísimo asco y le dolía la cabeza.

-_Sal de aquí._ – escucho una voz madura y femenina.

Eso la sorprendió enormemente.

-"Entonces… todo es inútil ahora…" – pensó con tristeza.

-*¡Aborten la activación!*

XXXXXXXXXX

-¡El flujo de pulso está retrocediendo! ¡La [Unidad 01] está rechazando la conexión neutral! – informo Maya.

-No… no puede ser… - murmuraba Ritsuko sin comprenderlo.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM

-Ikari. – le llamo Fuyutsuki.

-Lo se… está rechazándome. – mascullo con gran disgusto – Que Rei use la [unidad 00]. Inicien la activación de la [unidad 01] con el [Dummy Plug].

Todos se tensaron ante la orden, ya habían visto de lo que el sistema sustituto era capaz durante la última batalla y el solo recordar la escena que ese programa causo le causaba temor incluso a Misato y Ritsuko quienes solo la vieron solo en videos, pero nadie dijo nada por impedir que dicho sistema sea activado pues no podían negar su eficiencia.

-Pero la [Unidad 00]…

-*No importa.* - escucharon la voz de Rei - *Iré igual*

-Rei. – susurro Misato asombrada.

-¡Un golpe más y destruirá todo el blindaje! – grito Aoba.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

El sonido de la explosión se pudo escuchar en todo el [Geofront].

-¡Touji, dependemos de ti!

-*¡Entendido!*

XXXXXXXXXX

Touji se encontraba observando el techo del [Geofront]. La última explosión había sido impresionante. El [EVA 03] se encontraba rodeado por las más poderosas armas que [NERV] y las [Fueras de Autodefensa] habían desarrollado, entre las cuales se encontraban un rifle de asalto, un par de uzis, un par de lanzamisiles, un bazuca, una hacha progresiva y una lanza sónica.

El deportista no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado entre tanta arma.

-"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Mooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaa. Ah, cierto… el Ángel." - cogió el rifle y apunto hacia el techo - ¡Ven pa cá, que te vas a cagá! – gritó mientras expandía su [Campo AT].

Entonces, entre todo el humo, vio al Ángel descender entre el gran agujero que había hecho.

RATATATATATATATATATA

Empezó a disparar. A pesar de todos los disparos, el [Campo AT] del Ángel los detenía sin problema alguno. Cuando las balas del rifle se acabaron cogió los lanzamisiles.

BASHU BASHU BASHU BASHU

Pero el [Campo AT] seguía en pie.

-"¡Mierda! ¡Ya debería estar neutralizado! ¡¿Entonces por qué no funciona?!"

Cuando la munición se acabó, soltó los lanzamisiles para coger el hacha. La nube se disipo y pudo ver como los "brazos" de Zeruel se desplegaban.

-"¿?"

BASHI BASHI

Ambos "brazos" se estiraron a gran velocidad. Tanto se estiraron que atravesaron los hombros del [EVA] y siguieron varias decenas de metros.

-¡Arg! ¡Hijo de puta! – exclamo dolorido.

Touji bajo la sincronización todo lo que pudo para evitar que le doliera aún más.

ZUBASHUU

Con un simple movimiento, los "brazos" del Ángel rebanaron ambos brazos del [EVA 03].

PUUUM PUUUM

Ambos brazos cayeron al suelo, aun agarrando las armas. De las heridas del [EVA] empezó a salir sangre a trompicones.

PASHUN

El Ángel replegó sus "brazos". Touji lo miro con ojos asesinos.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Se lanzó contra el Ángel.

-*¡Touji, alto!* - ordeno Misato, pero Touji siguió - *¡Corten las conexiones nerviosas, AHORA!*

BASHI

Los "brazos" volvieron a estirarse…

BASHU

Y rebanaron la cabeza del [EVA 03].

Touji solo cerró los ojos, apretando sus manos y dientes. No había podido hacerle nada al Ángel, y eso le frustraba de sobremanera.

-¡Mierda!

XXXXXXXXXX

En la pantalla principal del [Centro de Mando], se podía observar a la [unidad 03] sin brazos ni cabeza, de pie, inmóvil.

-¡La [Unidad 03] ha sufrido graves daños! ¡Esta fuera de combate! – informo Maya.

-¡¿Y Touji?! – pregunto impaciente Misato.

-¡No presenta heridas! ¡Está vivo! ¡Bajo lo suficiente su sincronización cuando le amputo los brazos! – le contesto Hyuga.

-¡El Ángel ha comenzado a moverse! – informo Aoba.

En la imagen se podía ver como el Ángel pasaba al lado de la [Unidad 03] sin hacerle el más mínimo caso.

-¿Y la [Unidad 01]? – pregunto Misato.

-El [Dummy Plug] ha sido insertado.

-¡Entonces iniciad el contacto! – apresuro Ritsuko.

-¡Si!

Maya se apresuró a seguir su orden y a activar el sistema sustituto.

_ALERT ALERT ALERT ALERT ALERT _

El mensaje de alerta ocupo toda la pantalla principal.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! – pregunto Ritsuko.

-¡Hemos perdido el pulso! ¡Está rechazando el [Dummy Plug]! – le informo Maya - ¡La [Unidad 01] no responde! ¡No podemos activarla!

-El [Dummy Plug] y también Rei. Ambos han sido rechazados. – murmuro Fuyutsuki mirando a Gendo – Parece que ya ha elegido.

-"Yui, ¿por qué me rechazas? ¿Le prefieres a él antes que a mí?"

PAM

Gendo dio un golpe con ambas manos mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Fuyutsuki… encárgate de esto por ahora. – marchándose del [Centro de Mando].

-*¡Lleven a los heridos al bloque seis! ¡Los sobrevivientes diríjanse al tercer refugio!

Una vez que Zeruel estuvo frente al [Cuartel], volvió a usar su poder.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM

La pirámide que era el [Cuartel] quedo gravemente dañada. Un gigantesco agujero que iba hacia el interior. Todo el lugar tembló ante la explosión.

-¡Golpe en la placa basal nº3! ¡La última capa blindada esta fundida! – informo el [Teniente] Hyuga, totalmente alarmado.

-¡Mierda! ¡El eje principal está expuesto! ¡No hay nada entre él y nosotros!

Afuera del [Geofront], una compuerta se abría, y de ella surgió la [Unidad 00], la cual llevaba una [Bomba N2] en su brazo derecho ya que no tenía brazo izquierdo.

Dicha [unidad] empezó a correr hacia el Ángel.

-¡¿Rei?! – Misato no se podía creer que la joven peli azul estuviera en su [EVA] con ese tipo de arma.

-¡¿Qué hace con una [Bomba N2]?! – Ritsuko tampoco entendía nada - ¡¿No pensara en sacrificarse?!

KACHIN

La punta de la [Bomba N2] impacto contra él [Campo AT] del Ángel.

-*¡[Campo AT] a máxima potencia!* - escucharon la voz de Rei.

BIKI BIKI

El [Campo AT] se fue estirando hasta que…

BASHUN

Se rasgó, permitiendo que la [Bomba N2] lo traspasase. Esta se dirigió hacia el núcleo del Ángel pero…

GYUKU

El núcleo se cerró con un par de escudos óseos retráctiles…

KA

La [Bomba N2] impacto contra los escudos del núcleo y luego…

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Exploto.

La potencia de la explosión sacudió todo el [Geofront].

-¡¿Cómo está la [Unidad] y como esta Rei?! – pidió Misato con voz alarmada.

Cuando la imagen se aclaró pudieron ver el resultado. El terreno había quedado irreconocible debido a la explosión. El Ángel seguía intacto mientras que la [unidad 00] estaba totalmente dañada por la explosión. Ahora tampoco tenía gran parte de su brazo derecho.

PUUUUUUUUM

Cayó al suelo con peso muerto.

XXXXXXXXXX

Asuka se mantenía en su cabina, escuchando atenta y tranquila todo lo que ocurría afuera. La [unidad 02] estaba preparada en el ascensor. Ya daba igual las órdenes. O se movía o la palmaban. Touji había caído. Rei había caído. Ahora le tocaba a ella.

-Misato, abrid las compuertas y activad el ascensor. – ordeno con voz tajante.

-*Piloto Soryu, no te está permitido…*

Ante la negativa del [Subcomandante] Fuyutsuki, la pelirroja corto la comunicación y actuó.

Apunto con su mano derecha hacia arriba. En un leve movimiento abrió un poco los dedos para después volver a cerrarlos.

El sonido de mucho metal rompiéndose se escuchó en todo el lugar. La pelirroja había destruido todas las compuertas que impedían su ascenso. Luego flexiono las piernas y dio un poderoso salto, impulsado por la _[Fuerza]_.

En apenas tres segundos ya estaba afuera. El paisaje era desolador. Zeruel, el cual estaba por descender por el agujero que había provocado en el [Cuartel], se dio la vuelta para encarar a su nuevo enemigo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente. [Jedi] vs Ángel.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gendo Ikari se encontraba en la sala encima de la jaula del [Evangelion 01]. Se encontraba intentando encontrar el motivo del porque él [EVA] no cumplía sus órdenes.

-*[Dummy Plug] rechazado. No hay ninguna reacción* - le informaba el ordenador.

-¡Reinicien! ¡Comiencen el proceso desde el paso 108! – golpeo con fuerza el teclado - ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué rechazas el [Dummy Plug]… a Rei… y a mí también?! "En que estás pensando… Yui" – se preguntó desesperado.

Pero algo le sorprendió. Las pantallas… todas las pantallas de la sala mostraron la imagen de la persona más importante para Yui. Su hijo… Shinji.

-Esta… ¿esta… es tu respuesta…?

-Era de esperarse. – escucho una conocida voz.

El [Comandante] se giró levemente para ver a su hijo a través del cristal. Shinji se encontraba con las manos en los bolsillos. No parecía que hubiera estado dos días enteros sin comer o beber. La mirada del joven [Jedi] era tan serena como siempre.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en tu celda. – le pregunto.

-Ambos sabemos que no puedes forzarme a estar en prisión. Podía haber salido en cualquier momento. Si lo hice fue porque quise. – estiro la mano, tocando al [EVA]. Gendo se sorprendió cuando vio que él [EVA] se activaba – Me ha elegido a mí. No va a permitir que vuelvas a controlarla. Yo soy su piloto. Solo yo puedo manejarlo. Pero, por ahora dejare a Asuka que se encargue del Ángel. En caso de que no pueda ella sola, entonces yo me subiré y pilotare. – le dijo, mirándole directamente a los ojos, dejando de tocar al [EVA].

Este volvió a desactivarse en cuanto dejo de tocarle.

Gendo volvió su mirada a su hijo y luego al [EVA]. Esto no estaba en sus planes. Su escenario se estaba desmoronando. Pero, sin duda alguna, lo que más le dolía era el rechazo de Yui.

XXXXXXXXXX

Afuera, Ángel y [EVA] estaban por empezar su pelea. Esta vez Asuka no iba a permitir que le derrotara como pasó con el último Ángel.

Sin perder más tiempo Asuka corrió hacia el Ángel a gran velocidad, sin embargo el Ángel tuvo tiempo de hacer un disparo que la [Jedi] pudo esquivar saltando a un lado para luego continuar su carrera.

En un parpadeo Asuka tuvo al ángel al alcance de su mano y sin dudarlo la lanzo hacia el pseudo-rostro de su oponente atravesando fácilmente la pared naranja que trato de detenerlo.

La [Unidad 02] tomo al ángel y lo derribo con facilidad para luego inmovilizarlo con su peso saco su cuchillo progresivo del contenedor izquierdo y con el clavo uno de los delgados brazos del monstruo al suelo.

_-__Vas en serio, ¿verdad, [Jedi]? Eso me parece bien. Si he de derrotarte… ¡prefiero que sea luchando!_ – escuchó la voz del Ángel en su cabeza.

El ángel trato de defenderse disparando una de sus poderosas esferas de energía la cual fue evitada por Asuka, quien ya se esperaba un movimiento así. Se levantó un poco girando hacia su izquierda.

El Ángel estiro uno de sus afilados apéndices superiores. Asuka esta vez no pudo evitarlo debido a que el Ángel se había puesto del todo serio. Envolvió la cabeza del [EVA] con tanta fuerza que Asuka sentía que en cualquier momento el cráneo se quebraría.

PUM PUM PUM PUM

Levanto al [EVA] para después estrellarlo contra el suelo una y otra vez. Luego lo lanzo hacia arriba y disparo, el cual Asuka desvió con la _[Fuerza]._

KABOOOOOOOOOM

Debido a la fuerza de la explosión, y a que estaba en el aire, Asuka cayó con fuerza al suelo.

-"Mierda. Este es muy poderoso. Tendré que hacerlo."

-_¿Vas a quitar las ataduras? _– le pregunto su madre.

-"Así es."

-_Eso puede ser muy peligroso._

-"Lo sé, pero este Ángel esta en otro nivel. Es mucho más poderoso que el anterior Ángel controlando al [Evangelion 04]"

-_Entiendo. Ten mucho cuidado, hija_.

-"Lo tendré"

Entonces se agarró los hombros y arranco las hombreras de contención de la armadura. Al instante Asuka pudo notar como todo el poder del [Evangelion] era liberado.

-"Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Prepárate… Zeruel."

GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG

Al igual que hizo la [Unidad 01] cuando salió del Ángel redondo flotante, la [Unidad 02] rugió con fuerza.

XXXXXXXXXX

En el hangar del [Evangelion 01], Gendo revisaba una pantalla en la cual se mostraba una imagen del enfrentamiento entre el Ángel y el [EVA] y como el segundo se había quitado las hombreras de contención.

-¿Qué demonios…? – esto sin duda no se lo esperaba.

-"Así que ya lo has hecho, ¿eh Asuka?" – pensó Shinji mientras tocaba su [EVA], activándolo.

-_Parece ser que sin duda este Ángel es poderoso. ¿No la ayudaras? _– le pregunto su madre.

-"Aun no. Creo que… no hará falta"

-_Pero, ¿y si lo alcanza?_

-"Entonces tendré mucho que preparar."

XXXXXXXXXX

-¡La sincronización aumento al 200%! – informo asombrada Maya.

-¡¿200%?! ¡¿Qué está haciendo?! - pregunto Misato extrañada al ver la acción de Asuka.

-¡No puede ser, le quito las ataduras al [EVA]! – exclamo Ritsuko asombrada.

-¡¿Ataduras?! – pregunto Misato confundida.

-…

Ritsuko no contesto a la pregunta. Se mantuvo cayada, observando.

XXXXXXXXXX

El Ángel, al ver que la joven [Jedi] iría con todo, cayó en cuenta que sería su batalla más poderosa. Una [Jedi] conduciendo la copia con todo su poder. No podía subestimarla. Era una batalla a muerte.

Disparo contra él [EVA], pero Asuka volvió a desviarlo con la _[Fuerza]_.

El ángel extendió uno de sus brazos pero, de forma sorprendente, Asuka lo tomó como si se tratara de un papel arrugado y comenzó a tirar de él mientras el ángel lanzó su otro brazo, pero solo consiguió que este también fuera atrapado por la mano restante del [EVA]. Al ver que tenía sus brazos inutilizados, el Ángel disparo, pero Asuka invoco su [Campo AT] a máxima potencia…

KABOOOOOOOOOOOM

Provocando que el disparo no llegara a tocarle.

La pelirroja podía sentir como el Ángel intentaba retraer sus brazos, pero ella no iba a dejarle… ¡ni de coña! Pero, a pesar de ello, el Ángel tenía mucha fuerza. Poco a poco la iba arrastrando.

Entonces, Asuka uso la rigidez de los brazos del Ángel para levantarlo. Luego el [EVA 02] cayó sobre su espalda. Eso provoco que el ángel dibujara un arco de ciento ochenta grados, cayendo de cabeza contra el suelo.

PUUUUUUUM

Asuka se incorporó con rapidez. El Ángel giro su cuerpo, dejando la cabeza de nuevo arriba. Ambos se quedaron quitos, contemplándose.

En un rápido movimiento, Asuka extendió su brazo, apuntando al Ángel. Uso su habilidad de _[Éxtasis de la Fuerza]. _Esuna versión más potente de _[Aturdir]._ Usa la _[Fuerza]_ para bloquear los sentidos de un enemigo induciendo un estado casi catatónico y congelando efectivamente a la víctima en su lugar.

El Ángel sufrió ese ataque, pues sin duda alguna no se lo esperaba. Al igual que hizo en anterior Ángel, Asuka recubrió sus puños con su [Campo AT]. Entonces se lanzó en carrera contra el Ángel, listo para anular cualquier método defensivo al que pudiera recurrir para detenerlo, pero al parecer la gran velocidad que alcanzo y la técnica de la _[Fuerza],_ bastó para evitar cualquier reacción enemiga.

PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM

Asuka empezó a golpear el cuerpo de Zeruel, concentrándose sobre todo en su núcleo. Debía admitir que su cuerpo era sin duda muy resistente, pues los golpes, aun con sus puños recubiertos de [Campo AT], parecían afectarle poco.

Zeruel recuperó la consciencia, usando su [Campo AT] para alejar al [EVA] rojo. El Ángel debía admitir que no podía ganar esta pelea si era justa. El poder de la joven [Jedi] sumado al del [EVA] a máxima potencia lo superaban. Entonces hizo algo que Asuka no se esperó.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

XXXXXXXXXX

-¡El ángel corto el cable umbilical de la [Unidad 02]! - grito Maya con su voz contagiada del pavor que todos sentían.

El monitor principal mostraba el inclemente ataque del Ángel, el cual forzó a la [Unidad 02] a utilizar toda su potencia y retroceder continuamente para mantenerse fuera del alcance de los brazos del Ángel mientras evitaba las bolas de energía para sobrevivir… por lo menos hasta que el minuto que sus baterías internas pase.

XXXXXXXXXX

El Ángel, utilizando sus brazos como látigos, ataco a Asuka con una velocidad indescriptible. Asuka aumento su velocidad con la _[Fuerza],_ saltando de un lado a otro. Finalmente quedaron frente a frente. Notando esto el Ángel comenzó a atacar a la [Unidad 02] utilizando los mismos látigos, mientras Asuka los bloqueaba usando sus manos recubiertas con [Campo AT].

El Ángel le lanzo un rayo de energía, pero Asuka esta vez lo absorbió con su habilidad de _[Absorber]_. En la palma de su mano derecha había una esfera de energía, la misma energía que le había lanzado el Ángel.

Este repitió la acción y Asuka también, por lo que ahora tenía dos esferas de energía en ambas manos.

El [Evangelion] le devolvió los disparos, impactando el primero contra él [Campo AT] del Ángel…

BOOOM

Y el segundo contra su cuerpo…

BOOOM

El Ángel salió disparado por el golpe pero Asuka, apoyándose en el piso, desapareció, reapareciendo detrás del Ángel dándole otro golpe por la espalda con su otro brazo.

PAAAAAM

Nuevamente el [EVA 02] desapareció, reapareciendo al frente del Ángel, dándole varios golpes consecutivos…

PAM PAM PAM PAM

Para terminar con un golpe en la cara…

PAAAAAAAM

El Ángel intento protegerse usando su [Campo AT], pero este lo despedazo inmediatamente como si no hubiera nada entre ellos. Asuka dio un salto hacia atrás apreciando el enorme daño actual del Ángel.

Era mucho. Había pasado al contraataque al observar que le quedaba menos de un minuto de energía. Pero, desgraciadamente, el Ángel seguía vivo y el núcleo no estaba destruido.

Entonces la batería interna del EVA se agotó. Al ver que el Ángel no se movía, disparo. El disparo golpeo en el pecho del [EVA], tirándolo al piso. El Ángel se quedó parado, observando al [EVA] rojo.

XXXXXXXXXX

-¡La energía de la [Unidad 02] se ha agotado! – informo Maya.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos? – se preguntó Misato - ¡Buscad a Shinji y subidlo a la [Unidad 01]! ¡Me da igual la orden del [Comandante]!

XXXXXXXXXX

Asuka se quedó observando el contrarreloj, ahora a cero. Suspiro con cansancio. No había logrado su objetivo. Ese Ángel era sin duda muy poderoso. Si Shinji hubiera estado allí, estaba segura que lo hubieran derrotado.

-"Ya no puedo hacer más. Solo queda hacer una cosa. Bueno, nos vemos pronto… madre."

-_Nos vemos ahora, Asuka._

BUM BUM BUM BUM

Entonces los ojos de la [Unidad Evangelion 02] brillaron con fuerza, alertando al Ángel y al resto.

XXXXXXXXXX

-"Así que al final has tenido que usarlo, ¿eh Asuka?" – pensó Shinji con una leve sonrisa – "Bueno, ya me contaras que tal la reunión con tu madre"

-_Seguro que será conmovedora. – _comento Yui con cierta diversión.

-"Sep. Pero me va a tocar a mi detener a la [Unidad 02] enloquecida"

-_Yo no me preocuparía. Seguro que ya están pensando en algo para detenerla._

XXXXXXXXXX

GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG

El [EVA] rojo dio un poderoso rugido, incorporándose.

XXXXXXXXXX

-¡La [Unidad 02] se reactivó! - grito el [Teniente] Aoba sin saber como pero sin que realmente le importe.

El monitor principal mostraba al [EVA 02] levantarse frente al ángel que seguía observándolo, los ojos del [EVA] se encendieron con un amenazante brillo blanco cuando algo llamó la atención de Maya.

-¡La sincronización esta aumentado sin parar! ¡200… 245… 280… 310… no se detiene!

Todos en la sala estaban enormemente sorprendidos. No había imagen de la cabina.

-¡La sincronización supera el 400%!

-"No debía ser ella quien despertara" – pensó alterada Ritsuko.

-¡Asuka! – exclamo Misato aterrada.

XXXXXXXXXX

El Ángel, al ver el descomunal aumento de poder del [EVA] rojo, noto claramente que esta vez era más poderoso que antes. El destino de esta pelea había llegado a su final. Pero, si iba a morir, moriría luchando. Sin duda había sido la mejor pelea de su vida. Los [Jedis] eran sin duda de temer.

Lanzó la bola de energía más poderosa que jamás hubiera hecho solo para que fuera detenida por el [Campo AT] del [EVA] sin problema alguno.

En un último intento por defenderse lanzo sus brazos al frente, esperando cortar al [EVA].

Este apunto hacia el Ángel. Sin saber siquiera como, el [Evangelion 02] había destruido los brazos del Ángel. Luego, durante apenas un segundo, se pudo ver como una especie de cuchilla destruía el [Campo AT] del Ángel. Pero no solo él [Campo AT]. El propio Ángel había sido cortado por la mitad.

Este cayó de espaldas al suelo. El [EVA] se puso a cuatro patas y camino hacia el Ángel, poniéndose encima. Entonces ocurrió algo horroroso para las personas con poco estómago.

El [EVA]… empezó a devorar al Ángel.

XXXXXXXXXX

-¿Se está comiendo… al Ángel? – se preguntó Misto sin poder apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

-¿Acaso quiere asimilar su núcleo? – se preguntó Ritsuko.

Las palabras sobraban, ya que el crujir de la carne y huesos resonaba por todo el lugar, la gente de [NERV] observaba como los ojos del [EVA] brillaban con más fuerza. Cuando termino su cena, el [EVA 02] se incorporó. Partes de su armadura comenzaron a desprenderse.

-Las restricciones. – murmuro Ritsuko.

-¿Restricciones? Ah, las ataduras. Antes no me respondiste.

-Esas placas no son una armadura protectora. Son restricciones para controlar su verdadera fuerza. Pero ahora el [EVA] se las ha quitado a sí mismo. Eso significa que, de ahora en adelante, no podremos detener al [Evangelion].

XXXXXXXXXX

Otra persona que observaba bastante emocionado la pelea era Kaji.

-El despertar y la liberación de la [Unidad 02]. [SEELE] no se va a quedar cayado por esto, y supongo que él [Comandante] no estará contento. No es la [Unidad 01]. Esto no forma parte de su plan, ¿verdad, [Comandante]?

XXXXXXXXXX

Gendo observaba la escena furioso. Eso no estaba en su plan. Debía haber sido la [Unidad 01], no la [Unidad 02]. Dejo de mirar la pantalla del ordenador para ver hacia abajo, hacia su hijo.

El joven castaño seguía con la mano puesta en la [Unidad 01], con los ojos cerrados. No parecía importarle que Asuka y la [unidad 02] hayan acabado así, pero no se fiaba. Su hijo era un misterio que no podía resolver.

* * *

Bueeeeeeeeeeeno. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Me volví a ver la serie, y el capítulo en el que se come al Ángel da cosita… ¡pero mola un huevo XD!

Supongo que nadie se esperaba que fuera Asuka quien acabara así en vez de Shinji. ¿Vosotros que opináis sobre ello?


	24. Reunion familiar

Ni Evangelion ni Star Wars me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Roy4: esa escena, creo yo, que es la más sádica de la serie. En cuanto a Asuka, bueno, aquí la respuesta.

TEIET: Nooooooo ! Debí haberte quitado el sueñooooooo ! Jajajaja, espero que te agrade este capítulo.

hamlet santiago: la verdad es que quería otro cambio. Ya van unos cuantos respecto a la serie XD (eva03, eva04, lo del anterior y lo que queda)

Zafir09: me agradan que gusten los cambios que hago respecto a la serie XD lo de Shinji… enigma :) y Asuka… pos aquí lo sabrás.

eperdomorock: aquí lo tienes XD

Edge Maverick: se viene lo que, a mi parecer, es el punto de inflexión. Espero que te agrade lo que viene XD

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría T.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios

-"pensamientos"

-*conversaciones por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[_Habilidades de la Fuerza_]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 23:

**REUNION FAMILIAR**

* * *

Este capítulo estará dividido en dos partes.

Primero lo que ocurre fuera del [Evangelion].

La segunda lo que experimenta Asuka dentro del [EVA]

* * *

En alguna parte del mundo, el [Comité] de [SEELE] se encontraba reunido. Apenas había pasado menos de un día desde el ataque de Zeruel.

Era una habitación redonda. Todos estaban reunidos en círculo. En medio había un foco en el suelo, el cual iluminaba lo justo y necesario como para evitar que les cegara. Todos tenían un gesto serio, pues las cosas no estaban saliendo como ellos habían planeado.

-El [Órgano S2] no debería manifestarse en los [EVAS] en serie. – hablo el de acento alemán – Nunca pensé que pudiera obtener uno de esta manera.

-Ese incidente fue distinto de nuestro escenario. – hablo el inglés – No será fácil de reparar.

-Fue nuestro error dejar que Gendo Ikari comandara [NERV]. – mascullo el ruso.

-Pero solo él puede completar nuestro plan. – le recordó el francés.

-Ikari, ¿qué estas tramando? – se preguntó Lorenz.

-El despertar del [Evangelion 02] era algo que no debía de haber pasado. Los pilotos Ikari y Soryu son más peligrosos de los que él [Comandante] intento ocultar. Solo hay que comprobar sus últimas batallas. – dijo el alemán.

-No importa realmente. Cree tener la ventaja definitiva ocultando la información especial sobre ambos pilotos. Esa será su caída. – comento el ruso.

-Pero hay que recordar que el [EVA 00] está bastante estropeado y la [Unidad 03] está también bastante afectada. – siseo el inglés.

-Y encima de todo el [Cuartel General] está parcialmente destruido. Además, el [Dogma Central] quedo totalmente expuesto. – la voz del francés denotaba cansancio – Los daños fueron terribles.

-Nos es imposible estimar cuanto tiempo y dinero hemos perdido. – mascullo el alemán.

-El único [EVA] que aún está en condiciones de batallar es la [Unidad 01]. Por suerte esa es la que necesitamos.

-Eso es algo que todos sabemos. Por lo demás, tenemos todo preparado en caso de cualquier emergencia.

-Y todo porque no le pusimos una campana al cuello de Ikari.

-No. Si se le puso, pero nunca sonó. – hablo Lorenz.

-Una campana que no suena no tiene sentido.

-La próxima vez… haremos que funcione.

De nuevo la sala quedo en silencio. No había nada más que decir. Creían que iban a ganar pasara lo que pasara. Ese es el error que muchos comenten… y el cual provoca su desgracia.

XXXXXXXXXX

El quinteto compuesto por los miembros de [SEELE] se encontraba caminando hacia una sala parecida a la que tenía Gendo en [NERV], la cual tenía un tubo con alguien dentro.

-Aunque la campana no haya sonado… ya llegara el momento en el que le daremos un buen uso. En cuanto a Ikari… no podemos saber cuánto nos ha mentido. – hablaba el líder Lorenz – Ya es hora. Nuestra carta de triunfo está a punto de ser revelada. – la mirada del quinteto fue a la persona dentro del tubo – Tabris, la clave de nuestro plan.

La persona dentro del tubo tenía apariencia de un chico de diecisiete o dieciocho años y pelo grisáceo. Al notar como se acercaban los ancianos, Tabris abrió los ojos, mostrando el rojo zafiro parecido al de Rei.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto Lorenz.

El chico solamente sonrió levemente.

* * *

_**Cuarteles de NERV – día 1**_

En la superficie del [Geofront], el [EVA 03] se encontraba en el mismo estado que el día anterior. Se encontraba de pie, sin brazos ni cabeza. El [EVA 00] también se encontraba en el desastroso estado en el que quedo. Ninguna [Unidad] se había movido. La sangre bañaba gran parte de ellas a pesar del calor y el viento que provoco la explosión de la [Bomba N2].

Dentro del [Geofront], en el [Centro de Mando], se encontraban la Dra. Ritsuko y los [Tenientes] Maya y Aoba.

-Los daños de la [Unidad 00] y la [Unidad 03] han excedido el [Limite de Hayflick]. – explico Maya a Ritsuko.

El [Limite de Hayflick] es el umbral de deterioro máximo a partir del cual es demasiado costoso y complicado reparar una [Unidad Evangelion]. Este límite es alcanzado como resultado de la batalla con el ángel Zeruel. Su nombre está basado en el [Limite de Hayflick], el número de duplicaciones totales que puede sufrir una célula eucariota durante su vida y que trae como consecuencia la imposibilidad de regeneración de un tejido una vez alcanzado el límite. Equivale al concepto de pérdida total en finanzas.

-Ya veo. La reparación tomara bastante tiempo. Y ya no podemos trabajar aquí. – susurro la Dra.

Ambas se encontraban en el [Puente de Mando], observando la destrucción de Zeruel. Puede que el Ángel no entrara dentro del [Cuartel], pero la destrucción que hizo con su rayo de energía antes de que la [Unidad 02] llegara a detenerlo era enorme. Demasiada como para trabajar correctamente durante un largo tiempo.

-Es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que nos llegue la orden de desalojo. – hablo Aoba – Afortunadamente el sistema [MAGI] está intacto y puede trasladarse.

-Es una buena noticia que podamos empezar a trabajar en eso mañana mismo. – sonrió Maya.

-Así es. Pero hoy trabajaremos en el segundo puesto de comando. – dicho esto empezó a caminar en dirección a cierta jaula.

-¿Está diciendo que… sin [MAGI]? – pregunto con asombro Maya – Es cierto que tiene la misma arquitectura que el primer puesto pero, será difícil completar el trabajo allí. Las sillas son pequeñas y los controles no están ajustados.

-Bufff. Pues tendremos que hacerlo funcionar. – dijo con voz aburrida Aoba, imaginándose el trabajo extra – Aunque, lo que no se si podríamos hacer… seria hacer funcionar la [Unidad 02].

XXXXXXXXXX

En las jaulas de los [Evangelions] se encontraban la [unidad 01 y 02]. La [Unidad 02] se encontraba enjaulada, llena de vendajes e inactiva. Se podía observar que partes de la armadura no estaban pero, lo que más asombraba, eran los dos enormes ojos verdes del [EVA].

Frente a dicha [Unidad], en el puente, se encontraban Misato, Hyuga y Shinji. Los tres miraban con gran seriedad la [unidad] roja.

-Esta jaula de restricción, ¿es lo suficientemente segura? – pregunto Misato.

-No hay lecturas de temperatura interior ni de electrones ni de ondas electromagnéticas ni de energía química. – le contesto Makoto – Además, el [Órgano S2] se ha detenido por completo.

-A pesar de todo… no podemos fiarnos. La [Unidad 02] ya se ha activado antes. No podemos fiarnos de la apariencia.

Después de que el [EVA] terminara de devorar el [Órgano S2] del Ángel, empezó a divagar por el [Geofront] para luego salir a la superficie… a la ciudad de Tokio 3. Los de [NERV] capturaron al [EVA] usando miles y miles de cuerdas ultrarresistentes para evitar que este se moviera. Debido a que el [EVA] parecía sonámbulo, no hubo muchos problemas para conseguir capturarlo.

-Ese sistema de edificios de intercepción contra Ángeles fue verdaderamente útil. – comento Shinji – Sirvió para detener al [Evangelion]… pero… ¿realmente ese es su objetivo? ¿O se creó por si algo como esto llegara a ocurrir?

Ante ambas preguntas del [Jedi], tanto Misato como Makoto Hyuga se quedaron pensativos, observando la gigantesca máquina.

XXXXXXXXXX

En el despacho principal de Gendo Ikari se encontraban reunidos el nombrado, Fuyutsuki y Kaji.

-Es interesante este giro de los acontecimientos, ¿no les parece? – comento Kaji, observando el [Geofront] desde la gran ventana - ¿Cómo le explicaran a [SEELE] sobre lo ocurrido? – les pregunto mientras se separaba de la pared.

-La [Unidad 02] no estaba bajo nuestro control. Fue un accidente. – le contesto Fuyutsuki.

-Por eso la [Unidad 02] está congelada hasta que el comité ordene otra cosa. – dijo Gendo.

-Una decisión prudente pero, ¿Asuka no fue absorbida por el [Evangelion]?

-…

XXXXXXXXXX

En él [Segundo Puesto de Comando], los tres [Tenientes] y la [Doctora Jefa] Ritsuko se encontraban intentando extraer el [Entry Plug] del [Evangelion] ante la atenta mirada de y la [Mayor] Katsuragi y el [Jedi] Ikari.

-Es inútil. La señal de eyección no es aceptada. – informo Maya al ver la señal en su ordenador.

-¿Qué hay acerca del respaldo y señal señuelo? – pregunto Ritsuko.

-También son rechazados. Incluso el circuito directo esta desconectado.

-El circuito de video está conectado. Lo transmitiré al monitor principal. – dijo Hyuga.

Dos segundos después apareció una clara imagen del interior del [Entry Plug] de la [Unidad 02] en la pantalla. Los rostros de los presentes fueron distintos. Misato estaba impactada y Ritsuko tenía una mirada analítica. Los tres [Tenientes] estaban asombrados. Shinji mantuvo la calma, aunque su ceño se arrugo suavemente.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Misato.

-¿Esto es… lo que sucede… en una sincronización… del 400%...? – se preguntaba Ritsuko.

En la imagen, lo único que se podía ver era la cabina llena de LCL y el traje de conexión de Asuka flotando en medio.

-¡¿Dónde está Asuka?! – exclamo Misato.

-Parece que ha sido asimilada por la [Unidad 02].

-¿¡A que te refieres?! ¡Dime qué demonios es realmente un [EVA]! – se estaba hartando.

Ya lo sabía, pero el que Ritsuko no le dijera nada estaba empezando a enfurecerla. Si no tuviera el brazo izquierdo aun vendado, entonces ya le habría agarrado bien agarrado.

-Es algo creado por el hombre a su propia imagen y semejanza. No puedo explicarlo de otra forma más clara.

-¿Creado por el hombre a su imagen y semejanza? ¡No me hagas reír! – su tono denotaba sarcasmo puro y duro - ¡Solo son copias de lo que se encontró en la Antártida! ¡Se supone que ese es el original!

-No es solo una copia. Existe un alma humana dentro del [EVA].

Algo de la furia de Misato menguo, pues parece que Ritsuko iba a explicar algo de la verdad.

-¿Cómo que un alma? ¿Esto ocurrió porque alguien quiso?

-… o quizás del [EVA] quiso.

-…

-…

Ambas mujeres se miraron fijamente, como si estuvieran en una lucha de miradas. Shinji se marchó discretamente. Quería comprobar algo.

-Pues haz algo. ¿Acaso no eres tu responsabilidad? ¡Pues asúmela! – le recrimino la peli morada.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shinji camino tranquilamente hasta estar delante de la [Unidad 02]. Llevaba ambos sables láser en su cinturón, pues, tal y como espero, Gendo intento hacerse con uno de ellos, de nuevo. Esta vez fue más inteligente y no intento hacerse con ellos por la fuerza. Tampoco había intentado meterlo de nuevo en prisión, pues estaba claro que de nada serviría. Tenía la certeza de que el joven castaño podría acabar con todo el servicio militar de [NERV] si quisiera.

Ahora mismo se encontraba frente a frente con la [Unidad] roja. Se acercó hasta el borde del puente y, tal y como hizo la primera vez que vio su [EVA], poso la mano suavemente en la máquina, concentrándose.

Sintió un suave pulso en su mente y aparto la mano con una sonrisa.

-Al menos ahora sé que estas bien… estáis bien. – susurro contento.

* * *

_**Día 3**_

Misato se encontraba junto a Ritsuko delante de la [Unidad 02]. La falsa rubia había llamado a la [Mayor] porque tenía un plan para sacar a Asuka del [EVA]. Pero no solo estaba ella. Shinji, Touji y Rei también estaban junto a ambas mujeres. La peli azul llevaba varias vendas debido a su ataque kamikaze contra Zeruel.

-¿Entonces? – pregunto Misato.

-Tenemos un plan para sacarlo de ahí. Sus componentes vitales todavía existen.

-Es raro que ahora te interese su vida. – dijo seria la peli morada. – [NERV] lo que quiere es que el [EVA 02] funcione. Le da igual la vida del piloto. ¿Me equivoco?

-En absoluto. Ahora si me permites, te explicare lo que paso. Maya.

-Creemos que el cuerpo de Asuka ha perdido su [Borde de Ego] y sus partículas se han dispersado por todo el [Entry Plug]. – explico la castaña.

-Así es. Su mente y alma aún están ahí.

-Los componentes del LCL han sido químicamente cambiados y se han vuelto algo parecido a la Sopa Primitiva que hubo hace miles de millones de años. Tanto su cuerpo como su alma están ahí dentro.

-Está ahí pero no podemos verla. ¿Es algo así? – pregunto Touji, intentando entender la explicación.

-Exacto.

-Entonces vuestro plan es volver a unirla. – dijo pensativa Misato.

-Prácticamente sí. Reconstruir su cuerpo y fijar su alma dentro de ella.

-¿Es posible? – le pregunto mirándola dudosa.

-Hasta que no lo intentemos no sabremos si funcionara pero, con ayuda de [MAGI], lo haremos.

-Significa que en teoría es posible. – hablo Shinji – Pero ahora esa teoría es lo único que tenemos. Si es posible, me gustaría ayudar.

-¿Sabes tú sobre biomecánica, química, física, matemáticas…?

-Mis conocimientos son más avanzados de los que ustedes creen. – le interrumpió a la falsa rubia.

-Bueno, sus notas son de matrícula. – susurro Misato llevándose la mano sana a la babilla.

-Veamos cuan grandes son esos conocimientos. – dijo Ritsuko entrecerrando los ojos.

Durante aproximadamente media hora, la Dra. Ritsuko le hizo preguntas a Shinji, las cuales englobaban todo lo relacionado con los [Evangelions] y lo más avanzado en el campo de la ciencia y sus ramas.

Para sorpresa no solo suya, sino también del resto de los presentes, el castaño contestaba con soltura cada una prácticamente al instante.

-Joder. Este tío tendría que haberse sacado todas las carreras universitarias y no estar con nosotros. – murmuro Touji con los ojos como platos.

Rei también tenía sus ojos abiertos como platos, asombrada. Misato estaba igual, pero con la boca desencajada. Ritsuko simplemente le estaba costando creer que ese chico de diecisiete años supiera tanto. La verdadera pregunta era, para ella, ¿hasta dónde llegaban sus conocimientos?

-Ejem. Bien. Puedes ayudarnos a traer a Asuka de vuelta. – sentencio Ritsuko con firmeza en su voz.

Shinji solo asintió para después caminar junto a la Dra. Falsa rubia.

* * *

_**Día 7**_

Una semana ha pasado desde la "desaparición" de Asuka. A pesar de la enorme destrucción del [Geofront], los adultos habían vuelto a su trabajo y los jóvenes a la escuela. En el instituto no dejaba de hablarse sobre la lucha contra el Ángel y que Asuka y Shinji no estuvieran en el insti.

-¿Qué les ha pasado? – pregunto seria Hikari.

-En el enfrentamiento con el último Ángel hubo un incidente. – le explico Touji.

-¿Qué tipo de accidente? – pregunto Kensuke – Estuve allí, y supe que hubo un enfrentamiento del copón, pero nadie me explico nada. Incluso cuando salí del [Geofront], los cristales estaban tintados. No pude ver nada.

-Asuka fue absorbida por el [EVA] al superar el 400% de sincronización. En [NERV] están intentando sacarlo. Incluso Shinji está ayudando. – explicó Rei.

-¿El? ¿Ayudando? – pregunto confuso Kensuke.

-… ese tío es más listo de lo que parece. – la voz le temblaba al deportista al recordar las preguntas y respuestas del test de Ritsuko.

-¿?

-Déjalo. Solo que es la hostia de listo. ¡Un puto genio! ¡Incluso Ritsuko le dejo participar en el plan para rescatarla!

Eso explicaba el que no hubiera ido al instituto.

-¿Pero Asuka…? – Hikari no sabía cómo preguntarlo. Tenía miedo de hacerla.

-Está viva, si es lo que ibas a preguntar. Según nos han dicho esta… como… - ahora ella no sabía cómo describirlo - Esta hecho sopa, para simplificar.

-¿Sopa? – preguntaron Kensuke e Hikari.

-Si sopa. No tiene un cuerpo. Al parecer, al llegar a ese nivel de sincronización simplemente se separó en moléculas. ¿Lo entendéis ahora?

Los dos jóvenes asintieron.

-No sabía yo que pudiera pasar ese tipo de cosas dentro de un [EVA]. – murmuro Kensuke.

-No creo que tengas as deseos de meterte en uno otra vez, ¿verdad?

-…

-¡Serás capullo! ¡Sí que lo estas deseando! – exclamo entre asombro y enfado Touji.

-¡¿Qué quieres que le haga?! ¡Estoy pirao de la cabeza!

* * *

_**Día 13**_

Los días iban pasando y pasando. Habían pasado trece días desde que Asuka había sido absorbida y parecía que la cosa avanzaba bastante. El [EVA 02] estaba en fase de reparación, junto a las [Unidades 00 y 03]. En la sala de estudio donde investigaban el plan de rescate, se podían ver a Ritsuko, Maya, Aoba, Makoto, Shinji y Misato, la cual observaba atentamente el [EVA 02] a través del cristal. Afuera, los operarios del [EVA], trabajaban en su lenta reconstrucción.

-La temperatura del LCL sigue siendo de treinta y seis grados. – dijo Maya mientras miraba la pantalla - El oxígeno sigue siendo estable. El pulso radial electromagnético esta normal. El patrón de onda es B. Todo funciona con normalidad.

Los tres [Tenientes] tecleaban y tecleaban en sus máquinas, recopilando datos y más datos, programando código. Por su parte, Ritsuko y Shinji se encontraban observando una pizarra donde se podía observar números y dibujos. Misato se acercó hasta donde estaban y hablo.

-¿Qué tal?

-En menos de dos semanas tendremos fuera a Asuka. – respondió Shinji sin desviar la mirada de la pizarra, acercándose para borrar y cambiar una ecuación.

-Es increíble que ese plan funcione en un mes. – dijo asombrada Misato.

-En realidad, la idea no es nuestra. Estos datos experimentales se hicieron hace diez años. – explico Ritsuko, observando la ahora corregida ecuación – Así si está bien. – murmuro.

-¿Cómo lo ocurrido con el desarrollo de los [EVAS] de hace diez años? – pregunto Maya.

-Exacto. Fue antes de que yo llegara aquí. Estos datos son los que uso mi madre en su momento.

-¿Y qué es lo que ocurrió? – pregunto temerosa Misato.

-Fallo.

-"Fallo… ¡La madre que la pario!" – se gritaba internamente Misato mientras evitaba las ganas de coger a su amiga y darle una paliza.

-Pero no te preocupes, Misato. Esta vez no fallara. No mientras pueda evitarlo. – le aseguro Shinji, que ahora estaba en un portátil, tecleando código, probando un simulacro.

La peli morada le observo fijamente para luego mirar a su amiga con una ceja alzada.

-Es un genio. – se encogió de hombros.

* * *

_**Día 21**_

La cosa se estaba haciendo de rogar. Las simulaciones siempre fallaban por una cosa o por otra. Incluso para la mente privilegiada de Shinji, este era un problema de grandes dimensiones. Había pedido ayuda a su viejo amigo Vin, pero el científico apenas podía ayudarle. A pesar de ser exageradamente inteligente, el no disponer de esos datos y no estar delante, no ayudaba. Otra cosa curiosa era de que le había informado que habían secuestrado al [Canciller], pero había sido rescatado gracias a la acción del [Maestro] Obi Wan y Anakin.

* * *

_**Día 30**_

El día de la prueba para traer a Asuka de vuelta había llegado.

-*Oxigeno saturado dentro de los límites normales. Pulso electrónico estable.*

-*La densidad del LCL se mantiene estable en treinta y seis.*

-*Patrón de onda tipo b*

-*Contra chequeo de indicadores. Todo normal*

Frente a la ya reparada [Unidad 02] se encontraba Shinji. Durante los últimos nueve días había forzado su mente a niveles que nunca antes había alcanzado.

Salió de sus pensamientos al notar la mano de Kaji en su hombro.

-¿Preocupado? – le pregunto sonriente.

-Mentiría si dijera que no.

-Ha sido muy complicado, por lo que puedo observar.

-No tienes ni idea. – sonrió levemente – Sin duda esto ha sido más de lo que me imaginaba en un principio. Solo espero que salga bien.

-Para esto habéis trabajado.

-Estoy seguro de que Asuka estará bien.

-Lo está. Eso te lo puedo asegurar.

-… mejor no pregunto.

Ambos se quedaron observando al [EVA] rojo.

-Hoy es la prueba. Dentro de una hora, para ser más específicos. ¿Qué harás tú?

-Esperar a que salga bien. Ya he hecho todo lo posible. Todo lo que está a mi alcance.

-Ya veo.

XXXXXXXXXX

En la sala donde Rei solía estar dentro de un tubo se encontraban Gendo y ella. La peli azul acaba de salir de tubo y estaba mojada por LCL. El hombre estaba sentado en una silla, esperándola.

-¿No ira a ver lo que sucede con la [Unidad 02]? – le pregunto Rei.

-… la Dra. Akagi se encargara de todo. No hay necesidad de que yo esté allí. – le contesto mientras se ponía de pie y le pasaba una toalla grande para cubrirla.

-¿Qué sucederá con ella?

-Eso nadie lo sabe aún. Quizás, solo él [EVA] sepa con certeza.

Gendo le poso suavemente la mano enguantada en la mejilla, pero Rei se la aparto por acto reflejo, dejando sorprendido al [Comandante].

-Rei…

-Tengo que irme. – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la sala.

Gendo la observo con el ceño fruncido mientras Rei ponía gesto serio. Una vez fuera de la sala se restregó la mano por la mejilla, como si intentara quitarse una mancha.

XXXXXXXXXX

Una hora después, todo estaba preparado para traer a Asuka de vuelta. Los tres [Tenientes], la Dra. Ritsuko y Misato se encontraban en la sala, preparados. Shinji estaba al lado del [EVA], donde se supone que tendría que aparecer Asuka. Touji y Rei estaban más alejados, en un barandal. Touji tenía una cara de gran preocupación y Rei… bueno, mostraba preocupación.

-Todas las varas inductoras están insertadas.

-Sondas aguja en posición.

-Ondas magnéticas fijadas en cero menos tres.

-Pulsación del [Borde de Ego] conectada.

-Recibido. – hablo seria Ritsuko, echando un vistazo a Shinji antes de volver a mirar las pantallas – ¡Inicien la operación salvamiento!

-¡Recibido! ¡Enviando la primera señal! – hablo Makoto.

-¡El EVA recibe la señal! ¡No hay rechazos! – informo Aoba - ¡Iniciando envió de la segunda y tercera señal!

-¡Catarsis normal!

Misato estaba que se comía las uñas. No solo estaba nerviosa por saber si la operación iba a funcionar.

-¡Distorsión no recibida!

-¡Empiecen la segunda fase! – ordeno la Dra. Akagi.

Con el paso de los primeros segundos todo parecía ir normal, pero solo lo parecía. A los diez segundos la cosa se complicó. Señales rojas de que algo iba mal aparecieron en las pantallas y las alarmas empezaron a sonar.

PI PI PI PI PI

REFUSED REFUSED REFUSED

-¡No funciona! ¡El [Borde de Ego] ha caído en un bucle! – grito Maya.

-¡Preparen la re-emisión omnidireccional! ¡Transmitan por sobre el chequeo de onda! – ordeno Ritsuko.

BIP

-¡Negativo!

-¡La señal está atrapada en un espacio redundante!

-¡¿Qué significa eso?! – exigió saber Misato.

Ritsuko la miro con angustia, cosa que no gusto a la [Mayor].

-Apágalo. – ordeno Ritsuko a Maya.

-¡!

Misato dirigió su mirada al castaño. Shinji se mantenía tan tranquilo y sereno como siempre. No parecía estar alterado.

Los tres [Tenientes] empezaron a teclear intentando parar la operación, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Nada respondía. Nada los obedecía. Ritsuko daba y daba órdenes intentando pararlo.

-¡El [EVA] ha rechazado la señal!

-¡La presión en la cabina aumenta!

-¡Apágalo! ¡Apágalo! ¡Aborten la secuencia! ¡Corten todas las fuentes de energía!

-¡No funciona! ¡La cabina está siendo expulsada!

Al final, el [Entry Plug] se abrió, dejando caer el LCL al suelo.

WOOOSSSHHH

Todos miraban asombrados la escena mientras que Misato era una muerta en vida. Todos los presentes estaban con una mezcla de sentimientos en su interior. El mayor era el miedo.

-¡Asuka! – exclamo Misato.

A pesar de todo, Shinji se mantenía en su lugar. El LCL le había mojado el calzado y la parte de debajo de los pantalones.

SPLASH

El traje de conexión rojo cayó del [Entry Plug], pasando al lado del [Jedi], que ni se volvió.

Misato sintió como el corazón se le encogía como si se lo aplastaran al ver el traje de conexión. Aquella que quiso como una hermana pequeña no había vuelto. Salió del lugar para ir hasta el [Entry Plug]. Lo único que había era LCL y el traje de conexión, el cual cogió suavemente. La peli morada se encontraba destrozada. Las lágrimas caían por su cara. No hacía caso a la presencia de Shinji. Su mente estaba en Asuka.

-¿Cuánto vas a tardar en venir, Asuka? – escucho la voz de Shinji.

Levanto la mirada para observar el rostro del castaño. No parecía estar preocupado, sino más bien tranquilo. Eso le enfureció… hasta que…

SPLASH

Misato escuchó un ruido. Como un objeto que cae.

-Aquí estas. – susurro Shinji sonriendo suavemente mientras se quitaba la camisa.

Misato miro hacia donde estaba el núcleo del [EVA] para encontrarse con el cuerpo desnudo y mojado de la joven pelirroja. Con lentitud y torpeza, se levantó de su sitio para ir a donde estaba. Observo a Shinji, el cual la tapo con su camisa, mojándose, sentándose para después darle la vuelta y abrazarla contra él. Parecía importarle más que poco el que se mojara. Una vez estuvo al lado suyo, los abrazo con fuerza, temiendo que fuera una ilusión.

-¡Doctora, es Asuka! – exclamó feliz Maya.

La falsa rubia no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Era algo insólito.

-¡Usted lo logro, Dra.!

-No… no fui yo. – murmuro.

Touji grito con fuerza, más que alegre. Rei cayó de rodillas, las cuales le temblaban. Suaves lágrimas caían por sus ojos mientras una sonrisa surgía en su boca. Segundos después sintió como Touji la abrazaba con gran alegría, imitando su gesto, cosa que asombro al deportista, pero lo dejo pasar.

Después de que Misato dejara de llorar, el joven castaño se levantó, cargando a Asuka al estilo nupcial, llevándole tranquilamente hasta el hospital del [Cuartel].

* * *

_**Dentro del EVA – durante el mes**_

Lo último que recordaba Asuka era estar luchando contra el ángel en el [Geofront]. Había liberado al [Evangelion], pero no fue suficiente y tuvo que llegar al límite. Zeruel resulto ser un enemigo más que peligroso y poderoso.

Despacio, abrió los ojos. El lugar en el que se encontraba era totalmente irreal. Una mezcla de colores y formas. No había otra forma de describirlo. Luego el lugar cambio. Ahora se encontraba nadando tranquilamente en la nada. Lo único que se veía era una especie de mar semi trasparente. Empezó a nadar sin rumbo, buscando una salida.

-"Valeeeee. Esto es lo más extraño que he visto en toda mi vida. ¿Dónde estoy realmente?" – se preguntaba la joven [Jedi] al no entender que estaba ocurriendo.

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que oyó una voz.

-_No pierdas el rumbo._

La joven se puso a mirar hacia todas partes buscando con su mirada de dónde provenía la voz. Buscaba y buscaba hasta que delante de ella apareció una especie de llama azulada, la cual cambiaba a distintos colores.

-"Esto antes no estaba ahí."

Con toda la curiosidad del mundo, Asuka empezó a nadar en dirección a la llama. Cuando llego extendió una mano dispuesto a tocarla. Cuando lo hizo volvió a tener ese agradable sentimiento dentro de él. Cerró los ojos al sentir esa satisfacción.

FLASH

Cuando volvió a abrirlos noto que estaba tumbado boca arriba. El cielo era de un precioso azul y tenía unas cuantas nubes blancas como algodón. Soplaba una agradable brisa y el suelo era de verde y suave hierba. Cuando se levantó noto que iba descalza, pero no le importo. Caminar por ese césped era agradable. Se observó a sí misma. Llevaba un largo vestido blanco de una pieza con tirantes. Era agradable ir vestida así.

Una vez de pie se dedicó a observar el lugar. Era un paraíso. A unos cuantos metros suyos había una preciosa playa de arena blanca y el agua era trasparente, permitiendo ver el fondo. Había varios árboles en los que te podrías tumbar y olvidarte de todo. Asuka estaba tentado a hacerlo, pero se preguntó que era ese lugar.

-_Es una maravilla, ¿verdad?_

Ahí estaba otra vez esa voz. Con rapidez se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al dueño de la voz. Cuando iba a prepararse se dio cuenta de algo increíble, algo que le hizo inmensamente feliz y tuvo ganas de llorar como no lo había hecho en toda su vida. Sentada en una cómoda hamaca se encontraba su madre. Una mujer rubia de ojos azules que le sonreía con dulzura. Llevaba un vestido veraniego blanco y un sombrero de paja. Se trataba de Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu, la madre de Asuka, que había sido absorbida por el [EVA 02]. Junto a la hamaca había una mesa con un refresco. La mujer se levantó de la hamaca y se quedó parada de pie mientras seguía sonriendo a Asuka.

Esta, poco a poco, se fue acercando hasta que quedo justo delante de la mujer. Las lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Con lentitud se acercó hasta que la abrazo. Al principio lo hizo de forma suave, para comprobar que no fuera un fantasma. Cuando se cercioro de que era real la abrazo con fuerza y empezó a llorar como nunca antes. La mujer lo abrazo con dulzura mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y la espalda.

-_Hola, mi pequeña_. – decía con voz dulce.

-¡Mama! – gemía sin dejar de llorar.

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, Kyoko dejo que Asuka se desahogara. Después de más de diez años por fin podían verse cara a cara. Ambas habían deseado ese momento como ningún otro. Después de varios minutos, Asuka empezó a calmarse y a respirar con tranquilidad, pero sin separarse de ella.

-_No deberías de asombrarte tanto. Después de todo, sabias que estaba aquí_.

Asuka se sonrojo levemente.

-Ya… pero no es lo mismo.

-_Ay mi pequeña. Cuanto he deseado volver a verte_.

-Y yo a ti, mama.

_-Me alegra ver que has podido seguir adelante._

-Mama, ¿dónde estamos? – pregunto recomponiéndose del llanto.

_-Estamos dentro del [Evangelion]. Superaste el 400% de sincronización, por lo que fuiste absorbido. Es como me paso a mí hace diez años. Sabias las consecuencias de tu acción. ¿Acaso no te acuerdas?_

-…

-_Ains, que cabecita la tuya_. – se burló, acariciándosela.

Entonces Kyoko giro su cabeza levemente, como si estuviera buscando algo.

-"_Tranquilo Shinji. Está bien."_ – sonrió al sentir el contacto mental del joven [Jedi] castaño.

-No me esperaba que el interior del [EVA] fuera así. – dijo sorprendida mientras se separaba y veía el lugar al completo.

-_En realidad yo lo cree así. Es más agradable. Créeme que no te hubiera gustado verlo como estaba antes_. – dijo Kyoko mientras tenía un escalofrió. Luego volvió a poner una sonrisa dulce – _Te has hecho muy grande, hija. Grande, hermosa, inteligente y con carácter. Estoy muy feliz por ello_.

-G-gracias mama. – bajo la mirada, rascándose la mejilla.

Le avergonzaba un poquito que su madre le dijera eso. Solo Shinji se lo había dicho. Su maestra usaba otras palabras.

_-Bien hija, ahora que estamos los dos aquí nuestras mentes están unidas. Podría ver que has estado haciendo antes de llegar pero, prefiero que seas tú el que me lo cuente. Así tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar. Así que, cuéntame._

-Mmm, veamos. Después de que tu… bueno, te suicidaras… - Kyoko puso una cara triste – me quede sola. El señor Langley se volvió a casar. En un principio me iría con él y su mujer pero, por suerte o destino, alguien me encontró y… - dejo de hablar debido a que apareció una especie de pantalla en el cual se mostraba el momento del abandono y el encuentro entre Asuka, Torn y Vin - ¿Qué es eso?

_-¿Recuerdas que estamos sincronizadas? En este lugar podemos ver los recuerdos, por lo que podrás contarme mientras lo vemos. – _le explico sonriente _\- ¿Quiénes son esos dos hombres? ¿Y eso es un robot?_

-Ellos son el [Maestro] Torn, el científico loco Vin y su pequeño droide.

_-¿[Maestro]? ¿[Maestro] de qué?_

-Un [Maestro Jedi].

_-¿?_

-Deja que te cuente. Veras, poco después de encontrarme…

La pelirroja le empezó a explicar lo ocurrido mientras iban pasando las imágenes. Su encuentro con el dúo, su viaje a una galaxia muy muy lejana, se presentación al [Consejo Jedi], su encuentro con Shinji y con su maestra, su entrenamiento…

_-¡Shinji! ¡Ay, pero míralo! ¡Esta para comérselo! – _exclamo la mujer, llevándose las manos a la mejilla_ – Hacia tantos años que no lo veía._

-¿? ¿Conoces a Shinji?

_-¡Por supuesto! ¡Su madre Yui y yo éramos muy amigas! – _explico con orgullo_ – Incluso cuando estábamos embarazadas de vosotros nos solíamos reunir. Estoy segura de que estará muy feliz de volver a ver a su hijo. – _susurro, pensando en su amiga.

Las imágenes siguieron pasando hasta que llegaron al inicio de las Guerras Clon.

_-¡Oh por favor! ¡¿Quién mete a unos niños en una guerra galáctica?!_ – exclamo con enojo Kyoko.

-Bueno, madre, ahora mismo estamos en una guerra contra los Ángeles.

_-…_

-Jajajaja.

_-En fin. Dejemos eso de lado por ahora. Sigue contándome._ – dijo mientras se sentaba en la hamaca.

-No hay más que contar. Todo lo demás ya lo sabes.

_-Has tenido una vida interesante, hija. Aunque no creo que haya sido bueno que lucharas en esa guerra._

-Es mi elección y obligación como [Jedi] mantener la paz en la galaxia. Y si tengo que combatir para ello, entonces que así sea.

Las imágenes empezaron a cambiar. Ahora eran imágenes desde que Asuka llego a la Tierra junto a Shinji. Cuando llego la reunión con Gendo, Kyoko puso mala cara.

-_Arg. Como odio a ese hombre. En serio, por mucho que me explicara Yui que veía en ese hombre yo nunca lo entenderé…. Aunque, yo no debería de hablar de ello._

Las imágenes siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a [NERV- Alemania].

-_Ohhh. Que recuerdos me trae esto. Me alegra saber que todos están bien._\- pero, cuando llego la imagen del matrimonio Langley, volvió a poner mala cara –_ Odio a ese hombre. Pedazo de basura. _– su rostro mostraba más furia conforme iban pasando las imágenes, pero su mueca se transformó en una gran sonrisa al ver como su adorada hija frustraba todos los planes del hombre, y le agrado mucho lo que decidió hacer con su herencia y casa –_ Oh, por Dios, que hija más fantástica que tengo_. – y la abrazo con fuerza, besándola en la coronilla.

Las imágenes siguieron avanzando. El traslado a Tokio 3, las peleas contra los Ángeles, su convivencia con Misato y Shinji.

Y llego el momento en el que Kyoko pego un enorme grito de alegría.

_-¡Tiene novio! ¡Mi hija tiene novio!_

La imagen se había parado en la primera vez que Shinji y Asuka se besaron. Asuka, la cual estaba peor que un tomate, quería que se la tragara la tierra mientras su madre saltaba y gritaba, para luego abrazarlo con enorme fuerza.

_-¡¿Y cuándo es la boda?! ¡Quiero nietos Asuka! ¡Quiero nietos!_

La joven pelirroja no sabía porque sentirse peor. Si por su madre, que la estaba asfixiando o por lo de los nietos.

-M-mama, m-me ahogo. – hablaba entrecortado.

_-Ops, lo siento hija. –_ la soltó y Asuka empezó a respirar como posesa – _Pero, ahora que lo pienso. ¿No tenéis prohibido eso?_

Asuka puso mirada triste.

-Así es. Pero, yo estoy dispuesta a…

-_Lo se cariño. Puedo leer tus sentimientos y temores. Pero sé que haréis lo correcto. – _entonces se mostró unas imágenes, las cuales eran la primera vez que ambos se demostraron todo su amor, de forma física. Kyoko se sonrojo y Asuka echaba humo por la cabeza, avergonzada porque su madre viera eso – _Oh, vaya vaya. Parece que os lo pasáis muy bien._ – comento con picardía.

-Oh mierda. – mascullaba, tapándose la cara con las manos.

Las imágenes siguieron pasando hasta llegar a la actualidad, después del enfrentamiento contra Zeruel.

-Ok. Ahora, quiero respuestas. – hablo muy seria la pelirroja.

Kyoko suspiro al escucharla. Asuka sabía bastantes cosas, casi todo, pero seguía teniendo dudas en algunas. Kyoko contesto a todo lo que Asuka le pregunto. No le guardo secreto alguno. Las pocas dudas de la pelirroja, preguntas que no podía saber respuesta aun teniendo casi todas los datos que Vin recopilo.

_-Escúchame Asuka. – _la llamo su madre_ – Tienes las respuestas que yo te he podido dar. Pero ya no puedes estar más tiempo aquí. Te están llamando. Te esperan allí afuera – _Asuka puso cara triste al escuchar esas palabras de su madre. Esta le acaricio la mejilla y le levanto la mirada_ – Sabes que siempre estaré contigo, ¿verdad? –_asintió_ – Me alegro. Cuando todo esto acabe quiero que destruyas el núcleo de los [EVAS]. – _Asuka no entendió el porqué de esa petición _– No tienes que preocuparte. Cuando lo hagas podremos descansar en paz. Tanto Yui como yo. Nos volveremos a ver, hija. – _esta vez la abrazo, siendo correspondida al instante_ – Ahora debes irte. Tienes que acabar con tu misión._

-Lo se madre. Gracias por estar siempre conmigo.

_-Por supuesto que si cariño. Siempre._

Shinji cerró los ojos y esa fue la última vez que vio a su madre. Ahora todo estaba de nuevo oscuro. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vio que estaba en el hospital.

-Es una promesa, mama. – fueron sus primeras palabras al volver al exterior.

_-¿Cuánto vas a tardar en venir, Asuka?_ – escucho la voz de Shinji.

-Ya voy Shinji. Ya voy. – sonrió, cerrando los ojos ante el poderoso brillo que ilumino todo el lugar – Adiós madre. Te amo.

-_Y yo a ti, hija._

* * *

_**Día 31**_

Misato se encontraba en su coche, conduciendo. En el asiento de al lado, como copiloto, iba Ritsuko.

-Las reparaciones de la [Unidad 01] se completaran pasado mañana. La [Unidad 00] ha terminado. La [Unidad 03] tardara un poco más en ser reparada por completo. – comento Ritsuko, intentando hablar de algo.

-Es normal. A fin de cuentas, los seres humanos usan el poder de Dios como una herramienta. – murmuro Misato con voz neutra.

-No sabría decirte. El [Comité] ha propuesto la congelación del proyecto.

-[Humanoide Artificial Evangelion]. Las cosas que desconocemos son demasiadas para ser algo que los humanos creamos, ¿no te parece?

-Bueno, al final Asuka fue salvada, así que todo está bien. – se quedó cayada varios segundos – Pero yo no lo hice.

-Está bien gracias a ti y a Shinji.

-… ¿qué tal si vamos a tomar un trago? – propuso la rubia.

-Lo lamento, pero tengo algo que hacer.

-Ya veo.

Cuando llego a donde debía bajarse, Ritsuko abandono el coche, despidiéndose de la peli morada.

-Tan pronto supo que estaba bien, salió a una cita. – murmuro la falsa rubia, observando el coche alejarse. Entonces sonrió levemente – Bueno, yo no debería decir nada.

* * *

_**Hospital de NERV**_

En la sala donde se encontraba Asuka, también se encontraba Shinji. Era tarde, por lo que Touji y Rei se habían tenido que ir.

Shinji se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama, observando a la pelirroja dormir con tranquilidad. En su mente había varios temas.

-Hmmm…

Escucho un leve murmullo, por lo que salió de sus pensamientos y miro a su amada pelirroja. Se inclinó suavemente, observando sonriente como Asuka habría sus ojos lentamente, dejándole contemplar el hermoso color azul cielo que los formaba.

-Buenos días, dormilona. – le dijo en voz baja.

-Hmmm… buenos… días… - sonrió la pelirroja, observándolo con el rostro cansado.

El castaño se agacho, dándole un suave beso.

-¿No nos observan? – susurro después de separar sus labios.

-Tranquila. No hay cámaras ni micrófonos. Me he asegurado.

-En ese caso… - levanto la cabeza para volver a unir sus labios.

El castaño se tumbó en la cama, a su lado, abrazándola suavemente.

-¿Qué tal la reunión con tu madre?

-… ha sido extraño. Después de tantos años… el volver a verla…

-¿Pero?

-… pero ha sido agradable. – sonrió – Me sentí en paz al estar dentro del [Evangelion], con mi madre.

-Eso es bueno. Por cierto, te manda recuerdos a tu madre y a ti. – le dijo mirándole a los ojos.

-… entonces sí que me noto.

-Sep. La primera vez ella te sintió, y yo también. Y luego te escuche llamarme.

-¿Llamarte?

-Exacto. Me decías que cuando iba a salir. Parece ser que me retrase un poco.

-Un poquito. Misato estuvo a punto de ir al hospital por un ataque del corazón y depresión. – sonrió con burla.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado adentro?

-Un mes.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido mientras estaba afuera?

-No demasiado. Hikari está muy preocupada por ti, tu sable está a salvo y ha llamado Vin.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo? – pregunto con seriedad.

-Sep. Hace unos diez días el [Canciller] fue secuestrado por los Separatistas. – los ojos de la pelirroja se entrecerraron – El [General] Grievous. La armada de los Separatistas y la Republica se enfrentaron en Coruscant. El [Maestro] Obi Wan y Anakin fueron a rescatarlo, con éxito. Y, para mejorarlo, Anakin derroto al Conde Dooku.

-¿En serio? – no pudo evitar su sorpresa – Eso es una gran noticia. Si atrapan al [General] Grievous la guerra acabara antes de lo que esperamos.

-Exacto. Pero… - los ojos de Shinji reflejaron un leve temor – Tengo un muy mal presentimiento. Algo grande y malvado va a pasar.

-¿Has avisado a los [Maestros]?

-Si. El [Maestro] Yoda también está preocupado. Parece ser que él [Canciller] Palpatine ha nombrado a Anakin como su representante en el [Consejo Jedi]. Eso no ha gustado nada. Le han concedido estar en el [Consejo], pero no le han dado el grado de [Maestro]. Lo curioso es que el [Alto Consejo] le ha asignado la tarea de espiar al [Canciller], debido a la sospecha por su presunta corrupción en el [Senado Galáctico] con el fin de evitar ser relegado de su cargo político y sus facultades adquiridas durante la guerras.

-Eso sí que es sospechoso. Entiendo el pensamiento del [Consejo], y estoy de acuerdo. Hay algo extraño con el [Canciller].

-Y yo temo que tenga una profunda relación con Anakin.

-¿Tu presentimiento?

-Así es.

-… se avecinan cosas no muy agradables.

* * *

Bueeeeeeno. Estoy sorprendido. El nivel de lecturas y reviews ha subido respecto a antes. Eso me hace proponerme dos nuevas metas… ¡a por las doscientas mil palabras y los 100 reviews! XD XD XD ¡Vamoooooooos!


	25. El sexto elegido

Ni Evangelion ni Star Wars me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

TEIET: bueno, no habrá muchos cambios en la galaxia Star Wars. Eso ya te lo digo.

Roy4: solo te digo que posiblemente te acabe sorprendiendo XD Sí que lo eres compadre… sí que lo eres XD

Zafir09: Shinji es más listo de lo que aparenta. Lo de madre hija ha sido un de absurdooooo XD Sep, se viene la mejor parte del fic XD

hamlet santiago: gracias tío. Espero que sigan agradando los cambios futuros. Aquí tienes el capítulo XD

juans torresc: gracias por avisarme. Me suele pasar, desgraciadamente. Si eso avísame y lo corrijo XD

Edge Maverick: no cambiara la cosa en Star Wars (en general), aunque habrá alguna cosita, pero en Evangelion si va a pasar cosas interesantes XD

Guest: gracias XD Aquí la tiene.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría T.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios

-"pensamientos"

-*conversaciones por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[_Habilidades de la Fuerza_]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 24:

**EL SEXTO ELEGIDO**

* * *

Ha pasado tres días desde que Asuka volvió de adentro del [Evangelion 02]. En las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio 3, en los últimos edificios antes de salir a la carretera, se encontraba el espía de [SEELE] meditando mientras enviaba un mensaje de voz. Junto a él se encontraba el [Jedi] Shinji Ikari, el cual escuchaba con detalle cada palabras que decía el pelo castaño. Después de terminar con su mensaje, el cual quedaría en la contestadora de Misato, saca un cigarrillo y le da una honda bocanada.

-Esta es mi última misión. – dijo Kaji, exhalando el humo.

El joven castaño lo observaba fijamente, con una expresión seria.

-Mira el lado bueno. Después de esto, ya podrás descansar a gusto. Misato se sentirá muy mal, pero es lo mejor. Ella tiene un papel que cumplir… y tú el tuyo.

Por unos instantes ambos simplemente se recostaron contra el capo del coche del espía, mirando a las nubes

-Pero, cuando todo esto acabe, podre volver a verla.

-Algo bueno tiene todo esto. Aunque, conociendo a Misato, si no te mata la misión, lo hará ella. – se encogió de hombros – A las mujeres no les gusta que jueguen con sus sentimientos. Deberías de saberlo. – le sonrió divertido.

El espía dejo caer el cigarrillo de su boca con una clara expresión de terror en su rostro.

-¡Pero que me estas contando! ¡¿No me vas a proteger de esta también?!

-Si las cosas salen bien, lo más posible es que este muy lejos de aquí… lejos de su furia e ira.

-…

El pobre Kaji tuvo un escalofrió ante lo que podría pasar cuando todo terminara. Si no moría en dicha misión, Misato ya se encargaría de matarlo lo más lenta y dolorosamente. Pero eso no era lo importante ahora. Esta misión tenía que salir a la perfección para poder continuar con su plan para evitar el tan temido [Tercer Impacto].

* * *

_**Cuarteles de NERV**_

En la jaula del [Evangelion 01], más precisamente en el puente, se encontraba Gendo Ikari. El [Comandante] observaba fijamente a dicha [Unidad]. Pero, lo curioso, era que parecía que dicha [Unidad] también le observaba fijamente. Era de lo más extraño para quien lo viera.

XXXXXXXXXX

Por otra parte, en algún pasillo del [Cuartel], Kozo Fuyutsuki se encontraba paseando, perdido en sus pensamientos. Desde la vuelta de Asuka, la mente del anciano estaba bastante ocupada. Las cosas no salían como debían, y eso en parte le producía un gran nerviosismo, el cual no mostraba.

No muy lejos de él, en la sombra, un hombre esperaba paciente su oportunidad para hacer su movimiento.

XXXXXXXXXX

Misato se encontraba en su despacho, el cual estaba lleno hasta arriba de papeleo. La pobre mujer suspiraba agotada. Demasiado trabajo para ella.

Entonces, para su extrañeza, dos agentes de la [Sección 2] entraron. Iban trajeados y con gafas de sol, a pesar de estar en una zona poco iluminada.

-¿Puedo ayudaros en algo? – preguntó la mujer mientras volvía a su trabajo.

-El [Subcomandante] Fuyutsuki ha sido secuestrado. – explicó uno de los agentes.

-¡! – esas palabras alertaron a la mujer, que se levantó de golpe - ¡¿Cómo que secuestrado?! ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! ¡¿Cuándo ha pasado?! – exigió saber.

-Hace menos de dos horas. Fue visto por última vez en el 8º distrito del [Geofront] oeste. – explicó el otro agente.

-¡Pero eso es bajo tierra! ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo la [Sección 2]?!

-Se nos dio falsa información sobre su horario. Un engaño bastante elaborado, por cierto.

-¿Quién les dio esa falsa información?

-Kaji Ryoji. Es el hombre que lo facilito todo.

-… - entonces Misato cayó en la cuenta. Suspiro mientras volvía a sentarse en su asiento – Ya veo. Entonces por eso estáis aquí.

-[Mayor], por favor, remueva cuidadosamente su arma automática de la pistolera de su hombro. – pidió uno – Lamento esto. – se disculpó.

-No tiene por qué. Es su trabajo, después de todo. – le extendió su pistola – Hagan lo que tengan que hacer.

-Gracias por su cooperación. – agradeció – Aprésela. – ordenó al otro agente.

-Sí señor.

El segundo agente avanzo hasta Misato. La mujer no hizo resistencia alguna, lo cual agradeció el agente.

XXXXXXXXXX

En la misma habitación donde Gendo se reunía con los miembros de [SEELE], el [Subcomandante] Kozo Fuyutsuki se encontraba atado en una silla, siendo iluminado por un foco. En dicha habitación solo estaban un holograma de una columna con el nombre de [SEELE 01].

-*Ah, profesor. Tiempo sin vernos* - hablo el de [SEELE 0º], Lorenz.

Al reconocer la voz del anciano, Fuyutsuki ya sabía lo que pasaba.

-[Presidente]. Es una forma un poco dura de tratar a los invitados. – dijo Fuyutsuki.

-*Lamento no poder disculparme. Necesitábamos hablar con usted estando nosotros cómodos*

-¿Y mi comodidad? Ah, cierto, a usted nunca le importo ya que nunca tuvo. – sonrió.

-*La cuestión a tratar es urgente.* - empezaron a salir más hologramas a su lado hasta crear un circulo - *Como vera… muy urgente. Por favor, compréndanos*

-Ya están hablando como [SEELE]. Ya no son más el [Comité].

-*En un hecho que la [Unidad 02] ha absorbido el [Órgano S2] del Ángel Zeruel. Como observación de ello, la [Unidad 02], en teoría, posee ahora un generador inagotable.*

-*De cinco minutos a infinito* - dijo el de [SEELE 04].

-*Solo Dios puede acercarse a lo absoluto* - dijo el de [SEELE 09].

-*EL hombre solo sabe ser parte* - dijo el de [SEELE 06].

-*Una encarnación de Dios no tiene utilidad alguna para nosotros* - dijo el de [SEELE 11].

-*Pero eso no es todo. No podemos hacer a la hija de la Dra. Kyoko como hija de Dios.* - volvió a hablar Lorenz.

-Realmente no entiendo lo que tratan de decir… - murmuro el anciano.

-*¿Ikari acaso merece tu confianza?* - preguntó el de [SEELE 02].

-*Ten en cuenta esto… ¿estás con Ikari o con nosotros?* - pregunto Lorenz - *Nos dirás todo lo que sepas.* - sentenció - *Nos lo dirá cuando esté listo… profesor Fuyutsuki…*

Fuyutsuki cayó dormido. Estaba demasiado cansado.

XXXXXXXXXX

En el despacho de Gendo Ikari se encontraban el mencionado y la Dra. Ritsuko.

-¿Cómo reaccionara el [Comité] ante este inconveniente? – preguntó la mujer.

-No hará nada. Ellos fueron quienes organizaron este secuestro. – explicó Gendo – Usted no debería buscarse problemas en éstos asuntos. Concéntrese en lograr que los pilotos regresen cuanto antes.

-Sí señor.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente**_

-*Profesor Fuyutsuki.* - lo llamo Lorenz.

Al ver que el anciano no respondía, las esposas que llevaba en sus muñecas le dieron una leve descarga eléctrica.

ZZZTTT

-¡!

El anciano levanto su vista y abrió los ojos con claro cansancio.

-*Me temo que no puede dormir aun. Ciertamente no mientras esperamos respuestas de usted. Ya han pasado treinta horas. Sin comida, ni bebida, ni descanso. Imagino lo duro que ha de ser para usted. ¿Es necesario seguir de esta forma?

-No se preocupen por mí. Soy bastante fuerte para mi edad. – dijo el profesor con claro cansancio pero con una gran determinación.

XXXXXXXXXX

En la enfermería donde se encontraba Asuka también estaban Touji, Kensuke e Hikari.

-¡Asuka, cuanto me alegro de verte! – exclamó Hikari mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-Hola Hikari. Me alegro mucho de verte. – sonrió la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bastante bien. Podrían darme el alta, pero aun lo consideran demasiado pronto.

-Es normal, después de lo que pasaste. – comentó Kensuke – Touji y Rei nos lo han contado. – aclaró – Y dime, ¿recuerdas algo? – preguntó con gran curiosidad.

-No. Lo lamento, pero no recuerdo nada. – mintió.

-Oh. Qué pena. Tengo mucha curiosidad.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Shinji? Lo he buscado pero no lo he visto por ninguna parte, y el teléfono lo tiene desconectado. – habló Touji.

-…

Asuka entrecerró los ojos. Shinji ya le había contado que iba a hacer junto a Kaji. Solo esperaba que la cosa saliera bien.

XXXXXXXXXX

En la jaula del [Evangelion 02], Ritsuko miraba fijamente a la [Unidad] roja. Se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Disculpe, Dra.

La falsa rubia giro su cabeza levemente, mirando de reojo a la [Teniente] maya.

-Oh, lo lamento Maya. No te estaba escuchando. ¿Sucede algo?

-Es Rei. La he llamado, pero no ha aparecido. He buscado en todas partes, pero no hay señal de ella.

-Eso es extraño. Ella nunca se ha ido sin permiso. – murmuró Ritsuko – Bueno, realmente no importa. Pasa el test para esta tarde.

-¿No hay problema si hago tal cosa? – pregunto nerviosa la castaña.

-No. Todos necesitamos un descanso de vez en cuando.

-Hablando de ello. Tampoco he visto a la [Mayor] Katsuragi.

-Yo tampoco la he visto. Me pregunto qué le habrá sucedido.

A pesar de sus palabras, la falsa rubia sabía perfectamente donde estaba su amiga.

XXXXXXXXXX

En una de las celdas del [Cuartel], Misato se encontraba sentada en la cama, con la mirada ida, pensando en Kaji. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

XXXXXXXXXX

Por otra parte, en alguna parte de la superficie del [Cuartel, Rei y Shinji se encontraban paseando por un hermoso jardín lleno de fuentes, arboles, flores, arbustos, columnas de estilo griego antiguo….

-Es hermoso. – susurró Rei – No sabía que había un sitio como este aquí.

-¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendido Shinji – Me sorprendes. Toda la vida trabajando aquí y no lo conocías. Es un lugar tranquilo para venir a pensar o pasar el rato.

La peli azul se separó del castaño, caminando hasta una de las fuentes. Metió su mano en el agua, disfrutando del tacto de la fresca agua en su piel.

-Nunca me invitaron a venir aquí. – le dijo – La primera vez que nos tocamos no sentí nada.

-¿?

-La segunda vez… sentí algo. No sabría describirlo.

-…

-Pero, la tercera vez… sentí una calidez en mi interior. – los pensamientos de ambos fueron a cuando se enfrentaron al quinto Ángel y Shinji saco a Rei de su [Entry Plug], después de haberle defendido del disparo del Ángel – Fue el calor de tu mano… aun a través de nuestros trajes.

-…

-Pero, la cuarta vez fui feliz.

-¿Y eso, por qué? – preguntó.

-Porque entendí que te preocupabas por mí. –se giró, viéndole a los ojos - ¿Podría… toma tu mano… otra vez?

Shinji sonrió suavemente, contento.

-Por supuesto.

La peli azul se puso de pie y observo la mano extendida de Shinji. Lentamente la cogió hasta estrecharla, sonriendo contenta.

-También me he dado cuenta de otra cosa. Suzuhara, Soryu, Aida, Hokari…. Todos ellos también se preocupan por mí.

-¿Y cómo te sientes al saber todo esto?

-Feliz. Me siento… muy feliz.

XXXXXXXXXX

Varias horas después, en la sala donde estaba Fuyutsuki…

GASSSHHH

La puerta corrediza de metal se abrió, iluminando la sala, despertando al agotado anciano. Un hombre entro por dicha puerta, sorprendiendo al anciano.

-Eres tú… Kaji.

-Si. Soy yo. Me alegra verle en buenas condiciones, profesor. – se acercó hasta la silla, quitándole las esposas – Los guardias estarán dormidos por un tiempo.

-Tú me secuestraste… ¿y ahora me liberas?

-Intento saber la verdad. – le mintió, pues ya la sabia toda, pero debía actuar – Esta es mi manera de buscarla.

CLUNK

Las esposas de metal cayeron al suelo.

-Y acaso de percatarme que, sea cual sea, [NERV] está más cerca de ella que [SEELE]. Además – ayudo al anciano a levantarse – imagínese la culpa que me atormentaría por siempre si usted estirara la pata. – bromeó.

-Te mataran por esto. – le dijo.

-Lo sé. – la cara de Kaji mostraba seriedad – Estoy listo para afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos.

XXXXXXXXXX

En el despacho de Gendo Ikari, el [Comandante] se encontraba hablando con un agente de la [Sección 2].

-¿Fuyutsuki está a salvo?

-Sí señor. Lo tenemos bajo custodia en estos momentos.

-¿Y el que lo encontró?

-El hombre que nos lo trajo ha desaparecido por completo.

-Ya veo.

XXXXXXXXXX

En alguna parte de los pasillos del [Cuartel] el espía peli castaño estaba recostado contra una pared, con un cigarrillo en la boca, su melancólica mirada expresaba cierta confianza.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras. – comento sonriente.

La persona frente a él, con una pistola, no hacía que se inmutara, o al menos así parecía en el exterior, no lo podía notar por lo holgado de su ropa, pero sus labios y sus piernas le estaban temblando.

-Lo siento señor Kaji, pero usted ha estado vivo demasiado tiempo, para alguien como usted-

Y sin decir más, el asesino ejecuto su disparo.

BANG

Un disparo limpio y certero el cual debía ir a la cabeza, para ser más preciso en medio de las cejas.

-…

El pelo castaño finalmente caía pesadamente contra el suelo, dejando el fervor de su vida desaparecerse hasta quedar totalmente inmóvil en el suelo.

-¿? Que extraño, apunte a su cabeza, pero el disparo dio en su pecho. Este bastardo quizás tiene una mala suerte del diablo. Aunque falle mi tiro bestialmente, este dio en su corazón. Una lástima.

Con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, el asesino se retiraba dejando atrás el cadáver que había acabado de crear.

Un par de minutos después, luego de asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca, Shinji se acercó al cuerpo de Kaji. Estaba rígido y en su pecho tenía el agujero de una bala y sangre saliendo de ésta.

-Oye, ¿estás muerto? – pregunto Shinji, dándole unas pataditas en el zapato.

Al ver que no se movía se agacho y le tomo el pulso. Parecía muerto. Le abrió la chaqueta y la camisa del hombre. Debajo de esta tenia puesto un pequeño chaleco antibalas. Era bastante pequeño para evitar que se le notara. Cubría la parte del corazón. Encima de éste, tenía una bolsa de sangre. Gracias a ambas cosas había simulado perfectamente su muerte.

-Menos mal. Temía que hubiera desviado la pistola más de lo necesario. Y parece que la toxina funciona perfectamente. – susurro el [Jedi] mientras empezaba a arrastrar el cuerpo del hombre – La misión ha salido a la perfección. – sonrió, desapareciendo en la oscuridad – Ahora a ver dónde te meto hasta que salgamos de aquí. – murmuro ya en la oscuridad.

XXXXXXXXXX

En la celda de Misato, un agente se encontraba entregándole su pistola reglamentaria.

-Gracias por su cooperación. – agradeció el agente.

-¿Puedo irme ya?

-Si. El problema fue resuelto.

-¿Lo fue? – preguntó mientras se levantaba y cogía su arma, guardándola - … ¿y bien?

-No lo sé.

* * *

_**Apartamento de Misato**_

Misato finalmente había llegado a su hogar.

WARK WARK

Pen-Pen se acercaba a ella la mar de contento.

-¡Oh Pen-Pen! – exclamó la mujer, abrazando a su amada mascota y compañero – Ya estoy en casa.

Se dirigió al refrigerador, saco una cerveza y se la tomo a su acostumbrado ritmo.

PI PI PI

-¿?

El ruido del contestador le llamo la atención, podía estar cansada, pero todos los mensajes que le pudiesen dejar eran importantes, y más porque uno de ellos era del espía que estaba ya en una posición bastante vulnerable, algo dentro de ella comenzaba a hacerse una idea sobre que trataba el mensaje, con un temblor evidente en sus dedos oprimió el botón de la contestadora.

-*_Misato, soy yo…*_

La peli morada escuchaba el mensaje en completo silencio, sintiendo como su corazón se agolpaba cada vez más ejerciendo en ella una presión que la ahogaba cada vez más.

-*_Probablemente, para cuando escuches esto, ya te habré causado muchos problemas. Lo lamento. Tengo algo importante que decirte, pero dudo que nos volvamos a ver…*_

Ese mensaje era una despedida, era oficial Ryoji Kaji había dejado este mundo, sin poder soportarlo más, se desplomo en la mesa llorando el dolor que había cerrado hace más de quince años.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente**_

Dentro del Geofront, a un par de kilómetros del [Cuartel] piramidal, el cual aún se encontraba siendo reconstruido, dándole la espalda, apoyados en un coche, la [Mayor] Katsuragi y el [Jedi] Ikari se encontraban conversando.

-¿Qué te sucede? Luces demasiado pálida. – dijo el joven, analizando su cara.

-Supongo que… estoy algo cansada.

-"Lo lamento Misato. Es necesario"

-Como sea… ¿la información es correcta? – le pregunto la mujer - ¿Las [Unidades EVA] de la 08 a la 13 están en proceso de construcción con el trabajo repartido en siete países distintos?

-Así es.

-¿Por qué lanzarse ahora a la producción en masa?

-Dos de las [Unidades] se han dañado gravemente. Pero dudo que ese sea el motivo. Las [Unidades 05 y 06] han estado ensamblándose en Hamburgo y Berlín desde hace tiempo. Me he enterado de que han permitido que usen partes de dichos [EVAS] para arreglar las nuestras.

-¿Crees que sea el plan de [SEELE]?

-Estoy seguro. Quedan tres ángeles y luego el plan. Posiblemente se estén preparando para ello.

-¿Tenéis un plan para evitarlo?

-Desgraciadamente no podemos paralizarlo, pues nos delataríamos. Tendremos que encontrar una manera de poder destruir esos [EVAS].

-Entiendo.

XXXXXXXXXX

En la enfermería del [Cuartel] Asuka se encontraba durmiendo muy tranquila. Sentía como si alguien le hubiera puesto algún relajante. Pero había algo extraño. Podía notar como su trasero estaba siendo invadido por algo no grato. Abrió los ojos y en un rápido movimiento se levantó para mirar su adorado trasero, el cual tenía un cable entrando por él.

-¡AHHHHH! ¡MI CULOOOOOOO!

Los enfermeros, que se encontraban cerca, corrieron hasta entrar en la sala donde se encontraba la pelirroja desnuda mientras le hacían una colonoscopia.

-¡SACADME ESTOOOOO!

Los enfermeros no sabían si reír, descojonarse de la risa o quedarse embobados con el cuerpo de la pelirroja, sobre todo dicho trasero. La imagen era de lo más "caliente" para la mayoría. En cambio las mujeres se dieron la vuelta, echando a patadas a los hombres de la sala. Una de ellas cogió el cable y lo saco del tirón. Esto provoco en Asuka una sensación para nada bonita. Se sentó en el suelo, se hizo bolita y comenzó a murmurar.

-Me han violado, me han violado…

Las enfermeras miraban con lastima a Asuka. A ellas tampoco les gustaría que le hicieran eso, y mucho menos que se lo sacaran del tirón.

En alguna parte del [Cuartel], el [Jedi] castaño tuvo un escalofrió.

Después de que se le pasara el trauma, los médicos le dijeron que aún tenían que hacer algunas pruebas y análisis, pero que podría irse ese día.

-Tranquilízate. Terminamos una última prueba y ya te podrás ir. – comento una Dra.

-Bien. ¿Y cuál es la prueba?

Un brillo malicioso se mostró en los ojos de la mujer. Un brillo que a Asuka no le gustaba nada de nada. Una hora después, salía de la sala blanco como el papel mientras caminaba como un robot.

-Está loca… está loca…

Esas eran las únicas palabras que salían de la boca de la [Jedi] mientras la doctora estaba sentada tranquilamente en una silla mientras reía como bruja malvada, causando gotas de sudor en sus compañeras.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shinji había dejado a Misato. El castaño se había ido hasta las afueras de Tokio 3, sin ser visto por nadie. Tenía que encontrarse con cierto ex espía.

-¿Contraseña? – se escuchó una voz distorsionada.

-¿En serio he de decirla?

-Contraseña.

-Ahhh. Está bien. "Menos mal que nadie más va a escucharme". El perro ladra, el gato maúlla… y la araña resbala por ser tan capulla.

-Jajajaja. Es una contraseña gracia, ¿eh? – sonrió Kaji, saliendo entre los árboles. El [Jedi] le miro asesinamente – Venga hombre, admítelo.

-Que te den morcillas.

-Buuu. Bueno, ¿cómo va todo por allí?

-Misato está destrozada, como esperábamos. – la voz le salió un poco dolida. Kaji sonrió con tristeza – En cuanto a lo demás, todos creen que estás muerto, así que las cosas nos han salido bien.

-Perfecto. Ahora tendré que esperar a que derrotéis al último y, entonces yo actuare.

-Y será mejor que lo hagas bien, o el plan se ira al traste.

-Lo se compañero. Lo sé.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rei se encontraba en el departamento de Ritsuko, la cual le iba a realizar un par de pequeñas pruebas rutinarias. La peli azul esperaba paciente, pensando en la corta charla que había tenido con Shinji el día anterior. Sus palabras le hacían pensar. Tenía razón. No solo había cambiado con él, sino también con sus compañeros y amigos. Sep, Rei los consideraba sus amigos. Algo bueno.

-Lo lamento. ¿Te he hecho esperar? – preguntó Ritsuko, entrando en la sala.

-No mucho.

-Hmmm. bueno, ya sabes cómo es esto. Mantén tu brazo firme. – le dijo mientras cogía una jeringuilla con algún líquido.

-…

Poniéndole un cordel atado fuerte para marcar vena, Ritsuko le pincho, vaciando el contenido de la jeringuilla. La peli azul hizo una pequeña mueca.

-Has cambiado… Rei. – murmuró – Te vi ayer caminando con Shinji afuera del [Cuartel]. Es por eso que has comenzado a lucir más como un ser humano. No, miento, desde hace un tiempo que has empezado a cambiar, pero ahora es más notable.

-¿Eso es malo? – preguntó entrecerrando el ceño.

-¡Claro que no! – sonrió – Es solo que sorprende. Nada más. – le soltó el cordel – Pensé que solo tenías ojos para el [Comandante] Ikari. – se dio la vuelta, dando un par de pasos – Me pregunto el porqué. Solo eres un muñeco. Eso pensaba. Pero no salgo de mi sorpresa. Tienes a ambos Ikari en tus manos.

-Yo no soy un muñeco. – dijo en voz bastante alta y con gran determinación – Es cierto que solo me gustaba el [Comandante] pero… ¿no ocurría lo mismo con usted, Dra. Akagi?

La mujer, con furia e ira en los ojos, se dio la vuelta y, sorprendiendo a Rei, paso el cordel por su cuello, asfixiándola. Mantuvo los dientes apretados con fuerza y los ojos afilados, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Soltó el cordel, dando un par de pasos atrás.

-¡L-lo siento! ¡Lo lamento! S-solo fue una broma jajaja. – se rio con gran nerviosismo – Lo siento. He estado muy estresada. Yo… yo… - observó de reojo como Rei la miraba con una mirada dura. Algo le decía que ella sabía que no había sido ninguna broma - … No… no olvides medir tus palabras, Rei. Soy yo quien mantiene tu cuerpo con vida. Recuérdalo.

-Si… doctora. – murmuró Rei, tocándose el cuello.

Ritsuko salió de la sala, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

* * *

_**Apartamento de Misato**_

En el apartamento de Misato, el trio se encontraba cenando tranquilamente. La mujer se reía ante el relato de Asuka de lo que había ocurrido ese día en la enfermería. Asuka tenía el ceño bien fruncido mientras miraba con advertencia a Misato. Shinji intentaba por todos los medios no reírse. No quería sufrir luego la furia alemana.

RING RING

Shinji se levantó, cogiendo el teléfono.

-¿Hola? Um ¿Si? Un momento, por favor. – le extendió el teléfono a la pelirroja – Es para ti. Parece ser que es una amiga tuya. Es de Alemania.

-¿En serio? – lo cogió - ¿Hola? ¿María? ¡Hola! ¡Cuánto me alegro de oírte! A ver, cuéntame. – levantándose, alejándose para hablar tranquilamente - ¿En serio lo intento? Jajajaja. Se ha tenido que llevar una gran sorpresa. – sonrió colmilludamente.

-¿Con quién habla? – preguntó Misato.

-María… maría… creo que era la ama de llaves de la casa de su madre… creo.

-Oh. Parece ser que hace mucho que no hablan.

* * *

_**Cuarteles de NERV – una semana después**_

Asuka y Rei se encontraban en la [Pribnow Box], realizando las pruebas de sincronización.

-Doctora, ¿por qué Shinji no realiza las pruebas? – preguntó Maya.

-El [Comandante] ha ordenado que la [Unidad 01] este congelada, y el piloto tiene prohibido entrar en la cabina, incluso en estas. – explicó.

-Pero, ¿y si lo necesitamos?

-Su sincronización es casi perfecta. No creo que ocurra nada porque no realice estas pruebas.

-…

-¿Qué tal van Asuka y Rei?

-Ambas tienen un buen radio de sincronización. Rei está en el 74,8% mientras que Asuka está en el 90,4%.

-Es una buena sincronización. Asuka parece estar bien, aun después de estar dentro del [Evangelion]. Y Rei también ha aumentado su radio.

-Son buenas noticias.

-Sin duda.

-¿Para cuándo cree que este reparada por completo la [Unidad 03]?

-No lo sé. Fue la que más daño sufrió. Incluso más que la [Unidad 00]. Por eso las reparamos de uno en uno. Primero la [Unidad 00] y luego la [Unidad 03].

-Pero la [Unidad 00] ya está reparada.

-Lo sé.

* * *

_**En alguna parte de Tokio 3**_

Shinji se encontraba volviendo de clase. Debido a que no podía ni realizar las pruebas de sincronización, el castaño había decidido no ir al [Cuartel]. Touji se había ido junto a Hikari y Kensuke tenía que ir a algún lado con su padre. Por ese motivo volvía solo al apartamento. Llevaba su bandolera cruzándole el pecho. Estaba cerca de las ruinas de una Iglesia.

Debido al ataque de Zeruel hará más de un mes, la gran mayoría de la población se había ido a Tokio 2. Pocos quedaban ya. Entonces, para confusión suya, escucho una canción tocada por un piano.

Una canción que reconoció casi al instante.

Una canción histórica.

Una de las más conocidas de la historia de la música.

La novena sinfonía de Beethoven.

Siguiendo la música, el castaño se adentró en la Iglesia. Nada más hacerlo noto una poderosa presencia. Si. Sin duda era poderosa. Inconscientemente llevo su mano a su sable láser. Sentía la presencia de un Ángel.

-"¿Ya ha llegado? Debería venir después del penúltimo, no ahora" – pensó.

Después de pasar un muro semi derruido, vio a un chico tocando un gran piano de color negro. El chico tenía el cabello gris, pero no podía observar sus ojos, pues los tenía cerrados. Su cuerpo se movía al compás de las notas.

A pesar de su aspecto relajado, Shinji mantuvo la guardia alta en todo momento. Era la primera vez que veía a un Ángel con forma humana.

-¿Conoces esta canción? – preguntó el Ángel.

-…

-La he oído antes, cuando pasaba por la ciudad. Dime, ¿la conoces? – preguntó, dejando de tocar, mirándole.

Entonces Shinji pudo ver los mismos ojos que Rei.

-… la novena sinfonía de Beethoven.

-Je. Me alegra que la conozcas. La música es el mejor invento de la Humanidad.

-De esta Humanidad.

-Tranquilo, [Jedi]. No vengo a pelear contra ti. Solo me apetecía conocer a uno de los dos [Jedis] de esta galaxia.

-… ¿Qué hace un Ángel aquí? Tú no eres Arael.

-Cierto. No lo soy. No es mi turno.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Curiosidad. Nada más. Ah, cierto, no me he presentado. Soy Kaworu Nagisa. O bueno, ese es mi nombre como humano. Mi nombre, como Ángel, es Tabris. Y soy el [Sexto Elegido]. – sonrió.

-"¿Quinto? ¿En qué demonios estás pensando, Gendo? ¿O acaso es cosa de [SEELE]?"

-Bueno, solo era esto. Conocerte. Nos vemos.

Dicho esto comenzó a caminar en dirección al [Geofront].

-Esto se complica. No me lo esperaba.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta. Su mano derecha aún tenía agarrado su sable láser, el cual había soltado de su cinturón. Suspiro, volviéndolo a poner en su sitio, y siguió caminando rumbo a su casa.

XXXXXXXXXX

Esa noche, cuando el trio estuvo reunido, Shinji les conto sobre su encuentro con Kaworu.

-¡¿El [Sexto Elegido]?! ¡¿Y no me dijeron nada?! ¡Esto es indignante! ¡Voy a llamar ahora mismo a Ritsuko! – exclamaba Misato, alejándose del dúo.

-Asuka, hay más. – le susurró el castaño – Ese [Sexto Elegido] es un Ángel.

La alemana abrió los ojos a tope ante la afirmación de su amigo.

-¿Un Ángel? ¿Arael?

-No. No es el. Es Tabris.

-¿El ultimo? ¿Por qué sale ahora? Aún faltan dos Ángeles por derrotar. Esto no tiene sentido.

-Ningún sentido. Pero, parece ser que tiene curiosidad en nosotros dos.

-Debemos estar alerta.

-Exacto. Puede que ahora no tengamos que luchar contra él, pero no me fio.

-Tabris. El Ángel del libre albedrio. ¿Cuál será su propósito? Y tenemos cuatro pilotos. ¿Por qué otro más?

-Puede que [SEELE] lo haya enviado para mantenernos vigilados a nosotros y a Rokubungi.

-¿Tú crees?

-Según los planes de Gendo, tendría que haber sido la [Unidad 01] la que hiciera lo que tú hiciste contra Zeruel. Pero las cosas no salieron como el esperaba. Y encima a [SEELE] no le gustó nada de nada. Creo que es lo más lógico.

-… esto se complica por momentos.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente**_

Kaworu se encontraba paseando por los pasillos del [Cuartel]. Los trabajadores se le quedaban viendo por dos motivos. El primero era por su parecido, en los ojos, a Rei. Y el segundo era por su juventud. En principio no debería de estar allí, así que supusieron que era otro piloto pero, ¿para qué [Unidad]?

-¿Quién es ese chico? – preguntó Hyuga, viendo a Kaworu alejarse.

-El [Sexto Elegido], Kaworu Nagisa. – le respondió Misato.

-¿Es él?

-Pero, ¿por qué otro piloto? – preguntó Maya – Ya tenemos a cuatro.

-Y encima también tenemos cuatro [Unidades]. ¿Dónde piensan meterlo? A lo mejor, ¿un recambio por si alguno de los otros esta indispuesto? – se preguntó Aoba.

-Es una posibilidad.

-¿Usted no sabe nada, [Mayor]?

-No más que vosotros. – murmuró, con la mirada afilada.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gendo Ikari, el [Comandante] de [NERV] no tuvo más opción que llamar al [Quinto Elegido] a su oficina. Simplemente el muchacho es una variable no contemplada en sus planes, además de que posiblemente sea un espía de [SEELE] al que debe mantener vigilado.

En la soledad de su oficina, Gendo no pudo evitar dar un suspiro, apenas acababa de hacerse cargo de un espía y ya tiene a otro husmeando por ahí.

-[Comandante], el [Sexto Elegido] está aquí. – escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Que pase.

A través de las enormes puertas de su oficina apareció la figura de Kaworu Nagisa, caminando hacia su escritorio. No estaba apresurándose pero tampoco trataba de retrasarse. Era como si el estar ante su presencia no fuera diferente que estar ante cualquier otra persona, y eso incomodaba mucho al [Comandante], quien ya se había habituado a ser respetado y temido por cuanta persona conocía. Solo Shinji y Asuka le provocaba ese sentimiento.

-¿Quería verme, señor? - preguntó el muchacho con la misma calma con la que llego.

-Así es. Te he llamado aquí porque no me gusta perder el tiempo. Dime que es lo que [SEELE] quiere que verifiques. - ordenó sin revelar emoción alguna.

Desde que supo que el [Quinto Elegido] había llegado supo que era un espía del [Comité] y decidió que, al mostrarle lo que pedía, sería más fácil engañarlo y posteriormente será más sencillo controlar sus investigaciones independientes.

-¿[SEELE]? [Comandante] Ikari, solo he venido como repuesto en caso de que alguno de los pilotos este indispuesto para luchar. Lo que haga [SEELE] es otra cosa. Pero si es cierto que los tiene bastante alterados.

XXXXXXXXXX

NIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOON NIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOON NIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOON

-¡!

Las estridentes alarmas volvieron a sonar en todo el [Geofront]. El personal corriendo de un lado para otro, los operarios tecleando furiosamente sobre sus equipos….

-_*¡A todo el personal! ¡En posición de combate de primera clase! ¡Preparados para una intercepción antiaérea!*_

Esto no era nada nuevo para los pilotos. Rei y Asuka se encontraban colocándose el traje de conexión. Touji, por si las moscas, también se lo había colocado. El único que no lo había hecho era Shinji. El joven [Jedi] estaba preocupado, y con motivo. La llegada de Kaworu solo mantenía su alma intranquila. ¿Qué pensaba hacer el Ángel? ¿Los atacaría junto a su hermano? En ese caso, tendría que estar preparado para luchar. En parte agradecía que no tuviera que ponerse el traje de conexión.

En él [Centro de Mando], los [Tenientes] la [Doctora Jefa], la [Mayor] y los [Comandantes] ya estaban en sus puestos, preparados. Por suerte, u otro motivo, finalmente había sido reconstruido, y no pudo ser en mejor momento. Misato observaba con brazos cruzados al enemigo de turno en la gigantesca pantalla.

-¡El objetivo está estancado en la órbita baja! – informó Aoba - ¡Lo hemos confirmado por imagen! ¡Aquí esta!

En dicha pantalla apareció la imagen del Ángel. Era, sin duda alguna, el ser más colosal contra el que se habían enfrentado.

El Decimoquinto Ángel, Arael, es una gran criatura luminiscente dotada de múltiples pares de alas de diferentes tamaños y una cabeza puntiaguda de forma aviar. Su núcleo, difícil de ver debido a la intensa luz que el cuerpo del ángel irradia, es externo, sostenido por dos apéndices en su parte inferior. Arael parece ser varias veces más grande que un [Evangelion], comparando su tamaño con el de la [Lanza de Longinus]. Además de su significativamente potente [Campo AT], su principal habilidad es un rayo de luz amarillenta de propiedades similares a este campo que Arael usa para contactar con la mente del objetivo.

-Es colosal el mu jodio. – murmuró Hyuga – No se mueve de la órbita. Mantiene una distancia constante con nosotros. Esta fuera del alcance de nuestras armas

-Talvez este esperando el mejor momento para bajar y atacarnos. - comentó Ritsuko, contemplando la posibilidad de que este Ángel trate de imitar la suicida estrategia del Décimo.

-O quizás no puede destruirnos desde donde está. - dijo Misato con un tono tan frio que resultaba perturbador – De todas formas, no podemos hacer nada hasta que se mueva dentro de nuestro rango de ataque. Un [EVA] no puede derrotar a un enemigo en órbita. ¿Qué tal Rei?

-Tanto ella como la [Unidad 00] van bien. – respondió Maya.

-De acuerdo. ¿Y Asuka?

-Tan perfecta como siempre.

-Ambas están listas y en posición. – informó Aoba.

-Perfecto, mándenlas y que ambas tomen un rifle.

-Entendido.

-Mayor, ¿no enviaremos a la [Unidad 01]?

-La [Unidad 01] se quedara en crio éxtasis. Órdenes del [Comandante].

-La [Unidad 01] está congelada, ¿pero podemos usar la [Unidad 02]? Me resulta ilógico.

-A mí también. Armen a las [Unidades 00 y 02] con un el rifle y el [Cañón de Positrones]. – ordenó. Si este Ángel podía destruirlos sin moverse de su posición actual, no podrían defenderse. Pero si debe acercarse a ellos entonces tendrán una oportunidad – Asuka tú estarás al frente. Rei tú cubrirás a la [Unidad 02].

-¿Crees que sea prudente enviar a Asuka al frente?" pregunto Ritsuko mirando a su amiga con curiosidad.

-Si. Tiene mejor radio de sincronización que Rei.

XXXXXXXXXX

Los [Evangelion] fueron lanzados inmediatamente luego de que la orden fuera dada. En ese momento, sobre la fortaleza de [NERV], en la ciudad de tokio3, estaba una gran tormenta, con fuertes vientos e intensa lluvia, la cual resultaba insignificante para las máquinas de guerra que soportaban el mal clima como si se tratase de una pequeña llovizna.

Dentro de su cabina, Asuka trataba de alinear la familiar mira del [Cañón de Positrones] en su objetivo, pero no lo conseguiría debido a lo pequeño que el Ángel parecía a dicha distancia. Eso sin contar que también debe tomar en cuenta que la gravedad y la rotación de la tierra afectaran sus disparos, solo debía tener paciencia.

-El enemigo sigue fuera de alcance. – murmuro.

Podía ver en la mira de rifle al punto blanco, pero no podía acertarle. Tan absorta estaba en esto que el ver como la luz se ampliaba la tomó por sorpresa.

FLAAAAASH

-¡!

De entre las tormentosas nubes surgió un haz de luz apuntando directamente hacia la [Unidad 02].

XXXXXXXXXX

_ALERT ALERT ALERT_

Las alarmas de la base estallaron en alerta. En la gigantesca pantalla podía observarse la extraña escena.

-¡Emisión de energía detectada! – exclamó Aoba.

-¿El arma direccional del enemigo? - preguntó Misato al ver el rayo de luz que iluminaba a la [Unidad 02], aparentemente sin causarle ningún daño.

-No. No se ha detectado ninguna reacción de energía termal. – dijo Maya - ¡Ahora se detectan irregularidades en el psico-gráfico de la tercera! ¡Pronto comenzara una contaminación mental!

-¿Un ataque psíquico de un Ángel? ¿Pueden entender la mente de los humanos? – se preguntaba Ritsuko asombrada.

-¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! – el grito de Asuka llamo la atención de todos.

La pantalla principal del centro de mando estaba dividida en dos, a la izquierda se mostraban los cada vez más erráticos patrones cerebrales de la tercera elegida y a la derecha el [EVA 02] se retorcía sujetándose la cabeza claramente imitando las acciones de su piloto.

Shinji abrió los ojos, agarrando con fuerza la baranda en la cual estaba apoyado.

-Vaya. La cosa se ha puesto interesante.

El castaño se dio la vuelta, observando a Kaworu, que miraba interesado la pantalla.

-¡Asuka! – exclamó Misato.

XXXXXXXXXX

La alemana, aun a pesar de sufrir el ataque mental más poderoso que había recibido en su vida, se soltó la cabeza y cogió de nuevo el rifle. Sentía como si alguien estuviese poniendo un tornillo entre sus ojos haciéndolo girar para abrirse paso hasta su cerebro.

-_Es inútil que te resistas, joven [Jedi]. Esta vez serás derrotada._

-"¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú!" ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

BAAAAAAAANG

El disparo del [Cañón de Positrones] disipo las nubes. El disparo fue directo contra el Ángel, pero su [Campo AT] no fue superado por el débil golpe de la bala, que había perdido fuerza por la distancia que ya había recorrido.

BAAAAAAAANG BAAAAAAAANG

Asuka siguió disparando hasta agotar todas las balas de su [Cañón de Positrones]. Desgraciadamente acabo quedándose sin balas.

XXXXXXXXXX

-¡No le quedan balas! – informo Aoba.

-¿Qué hay del análisis del rayo? – le preguntó a Hyuga.

-¡Es una onda de energía con longitud de onda visible! ¡Se parece al [Campo AT] pero desconocemos los detalles!

-¿Cómo esta Asuka? – preguntó Ritsuko.

-¡La situación es peligrosa! ¡La contaminación mental esta en los límites! ¡Asuka está luchando, pero está retrocediendo! ¡Su grafico psíquico es casi crítico!

-¡Rei! ¡Dispara!

XXXXXXXXXX

La peli azul fijo su rifle y su mira en el ángel lo más rápido posible. Tenía que acabar con ese Ángel. Le estaba haciendo daño… a su amiga. La mira dejo de moverse y disparó.

BAAAAANG

Con el disparo de positrones fortificado por todo lo que el cuartel general y la desocupada Tokio-3 pueden darle le dio la una fuerza y velocidad descomunal las cuales aseguraban que en esta ocasión el proyectil tenía el alcance necesario para alcanzar al Ángel.

Pero, a pesar de que el arma tenía lo necesario para llegar hasta el Ángel, no fue suficiente para atravesar el [Campo AT] del ente alado, el cual no tuvo problemas para disipar la energía ofensiva hasta volverla inofensiva desapareciendo la esperanza que todos tenía en el arma usada por la [Unidad 00].

XXXXXXXXXX

-Es inútil. – murmuró Ritsuko – A esta distancia, falta energía para atravesar ese [Campo AT].

-Pero esa es su máxima potencia. – dijo Hyuga.

-Y la barrera de LCL es inútil. ¡Dad prioridad al mantenimiento vital! ¡Protegedla del reflujo del [EVA]! – ordeno la Dra.

-¡Si!

-Oye Shinji… - Misato dirigió la mirada a donde estaba Shinji… o donde debía estar - ¡Shinji! ¡¿Dónde está Shinji?!

-Rei, desciende al [Dogma] y usa la [Lanza]. – ordenó Gendo a la peli azul.

-*Si señor*

-¿La [Lanza de Longinus]? Ikari, eso es…

-"¿Está pensando en usar la [Lanza] ahora?" – se preguntó Kaworu, confuso.

-No tenemos otra opción para destruir a un blanco en órbita, donde un [Campo AT] no puede ser alcanzado desde aquí. ¡Rápido! – ordenó sin mostrar duda.

-¡Espere un momento, [Comandante]! – exclamó Misato - ¡¿No es posible que el contacto entre el Ángel y un [EVA] produzca el [Tercer Impacto]?! ¡Es demasiado peligroso!

A pesar de la petición de Misato, Gendo no cambio su rostro. Misato solo se resignó.

XXXXXXXXXX

La [Unidad 00] había abandonado la superficie y ahora se encontraba yendo al [Dogma Terminal] para arrancar la [Lanza de Longinus] al Ángel que yacía enterrado.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shinji se había escabullido del [Cuartel], subiendo hasta la superficie de Tokio 3. El castaño, a lo lejos, observo a la [Unidad 02] siendo atacada por el Ángel. El castaño fijo su vista en el cielo. Entre los boquetes del cielo encapotado, podía observar el punto blanco brillante que era el Ángel.

-"Vamos Asuka. No te rindas."

Cerró los ojos y extendió su mano al cielo, apuntando al Ángel. Prácticamente al instante la luz sobre el [EVA 02] perdió fuerza.

XXXXXXXXXX

Asuka, al notar como el ataque del Ángel se hacía un poco más débil, miro a su alrededor. Para su sorpresa, observo a Shinji a varios cientos de metros, con su palma apuntando al Ángel.

-_Así que atacáis los dos. Bien, pero no os servirá._

-"No nos subestimes, Ángel"

Imitando al castaño, Asuka hizo el mismo gesto.

XXXXXXXXXX

-¡Algo está pasando! ¡El Ángel ha disminuido su ataque! – exclamó asombrado Hyuga.

Todos miraron a la pantalla, observando a la [Unidad 02] hacer ese gesto que tanto habían visto en sus batallas.

-¿Qué esta…? Un momento… ¡ese es Shinji! – exclamó Misato, observando a cierta personita en una esquina de la pantalla.

-¿Está luchando contra el Ángel sin usar al [EVA]? – preguntó con asombro Maya.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rei, después de bajar por el gigantesco túnel, acabo llegando a la zona más profunda de todo el [Geofront]. Una inmensa bóveda. El mismo lugar donde había ido con anterioridad para dejar la [Lanza].

SPLAAAAASH

El [EVA] cayó en el lago de LCL que salía del Ángel que había crucificado.

SPLAAAAASH SPLAAAAASH

Avanzo sin titubeo hasta colocarse delante suyo. Rei, dentro de su cabina, entrecerró los ojos, observando seriamente al Ángel.

CLASP

Agarro la [Lanza]…

FSHSH

Y se la extrajo.

Pero, nada más hacerlo, en la herida del Ángel surgió una cintura y dos piernas, las cuales llegaron hasta el lago de LCL.

Una vez que tuvo la [Lanza de Longinus] se fue con presteza. Tenía que llegar cuanto antes a la superficie para acabar con Arael.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Ikari, ¿no es demasiado pronto para usar la [Lanza]?

-El [Comité] ha emprendido la fabricación de la serie [Evangelion]. Es nuestra oportunidad, Fuyutsuki.

-Pero…

-Las agujas del reloj no retroceden. Solo podemos avanzar con nuestras fuerzas.

-Los ancianos no se callaran. – le advirtió.

-Debemos ponerle un fin a todo antes de que [SEELE] tome acciones. No es una buena idea perder a la [Unidad 02] ahora.

-Pero si usamos la [Lanza de Longinus] sin el permiso de [SEELE], causara muchos problemas.

-Si existe una razón, es suficiente. No veo otra cosa que tener en consideración.

-¿Razón? Lo que quieres es una excusa.

No paso mucho tiempo para que en la imagen de la pantalla gigante se mostrara a la [Unidad 00] surgir entre los edificios con la [Lanza] en su mano.

-La [Lanza]. – murmuro Misato.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rei ya se encontraba preparada. Pudo observar que tanto Asuka como Shinji mantenían al Ángel a raya, pero la pelirroja había sufrido durante demasiado tiempo el ataque mental del Ángel.

La peli azul puso al [EVA] en posición de lanzamiento mientras escuchaba la vuelta atrás. Cuando quedaban dos segundos, la doble hélice de la [Lanza] se entrelazo…

BRIIIIIN

Hasta formar una única punta.

-*¡0!*

La cuenta atrás había terminado.

TUMP

FRASH

La [Unidad 00] gano carrerilla y…

FIIIUUUM

Lanzo la [Lanza] con gran fuerza. Cuanto atravesó el manto de nubes, estas se dispersaron. La [Lanza] siguió su rumbo hasta llegar a donde estaba el gigantesco Ángel…

BROOOUUUM

Chocando con su [Campo AT]. Pero, algo paso con la [Lanza]. Por un momento parecía que no iba a superar el [Campo AT] pero, la punta tomo impulso y consiguió atravesar el [Campo AT] y destruir el núcleo del Ángel.

Este giro sobre si hasta desaparecer en un mini flash de luz.

Rei sonrió satisfecha al ver al Ángel siendo eliminado.

XXXXXXXXXX

Fuyutsuki se encontraba nervioso por saber que habría ocurrido con la [Lanza].

-¿Y la [Lanza de Longinus]? – preguntó.

-Ha superado la velocidad del primer espacio. Ahora está pasando por la órbita lunar. – le explico Hyuga.

-Eso significa que nos será imposible recuperarla. – murmuró, bajando los hombros.

-¿Cómo esta Asuka? ¿Y Shinji? – preguntó preocupada Misato.

-El [Evangelion 02] ha sido liberado. Asuka ha sufrido contaminación, pero parece que no es tan grave como esperábamos. Y parece que Shinji está bien. – le dijo Aoba.

-Entiendo. Envíen a la [Unidad 02] a su jaula. Usen la ruta 67.

-Sí señor.

XXXXXXXXXX

Asuka se encontraba en la sombra de un edificio, observando como el [Evangelion] descendía.

-¿Cómo estás? – escuchó a Shinji preguntarle.

-…

-¿Asuka?

Preocupado, Shinji se acercó y se agacho, poniéndose frente a ella. Lo que vio lo asusto. Asuka tenía la mirada un poco perdida, como si estuviera entre ausente y presente.

-Asuka. – la llamo, pero la alemana no respondió – Sera mejor que te lleve al hospital. – murmuró, poniéndole la mano en la cabeza – Descansa. – murmuró.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos, cayendo dormida al instante. Shinji la cogió estilo nupcial y camino hacia el [Cuartel] de [NERV]. El ataque mental del Ángel había sido más fuerte de lo que había esperado.

* * *

Bueeeeeeeeeeeno. Os aviso que a partir de aquí empieza lo más "negro" de este fic. Espero que lo disfrutéis, pues espero sorprenderos con las cosas que tengo pensadas XD


	26. La gran purga

Ni Evangelion ni Star Wars me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Roy4: lo de Asuka me dio risa cuando me lo imagine. Kaworu… ya hablaremos de él cuándo llegue cierto punto XD

Zafir09: bueno, creo que se ha dicho veces. Asuka es la [Segunda] y Kaworu el [Sexto]. Creo que le tengo manía a la pelirroja. Le he hecho sufrir mucho… y lo que queda XD

MCAlex976: muy buenas tío. Cuando llegue el final de la parte Evangelion, posiblemente ponga alguna ova sobre su aventura en la galaxia muy muy lejana. En realidad, por lo que tengo entendido, la diferencia entre la muerte y la purga es de dos semanas a un mes aproximadamente (me lo han dicho muchos). Padme ya tenía una buena barriga en ese momento. Asuka no está en coma, solo que le han violado el cerebro y está un poco afectada. En cuanto a lo del crossover, te diré lo mismo que me dijeron cuándo cree este fic. '_Ninguna idea es mala. Solo depende de cómo la desarrolles.'_ XD

Hamlet Santiago: espero que te sorprenda XD

Edge Maverick: lo dejare a la imaginación XD Pues espero que te sorprendan estos.

Guest: gracias tío, espero que te guste ;)

Riuk25: gracias men. Siempre es bueno recibir a nuevos lectores XD Las respuestas a tus preguntas están en este cap. Espero que te guste :)

Coatl9: en serio ? Joder, que halago XD Aquí está la actualización tio :D

wolf1990: se ha tardado, pero aquí está :D

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas y demás. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría T.

Yo hago esto por simple diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.

-comentarios

-"pensamientos"

-*conversaciones por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[_Habilidades de la Fuerza_]

* * *

**Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 25:

**LA GRAN PURGA**

* * *

Shinji había llegado hasta el hospital del [Cuartel], dejando a la pelirroja en manos de los médicos y de la [Doctora Jefa] Ritsuko. Por petición de la misma, tuvo que quedarse fuera, esperando. Touji y Rei no tardaron mucho en llegar. Lo primero que vieron fue a Shinji sentado en una de las pocas sillas que había en el pasillo. Sus brazos apoyados en sus piernas, con sus dedos cruzados. Parecía una versión de la típica pose de Gendo. Para ambos pilotos, le daba un aire a ese hombre. Encima de la puerta, el panel digital, estaba encendido, por lo que las pruebas aún seguían.

-¿Cómo está? – preguntó Rei con preocupación, sentándose a un lado del castaño.

-No lo sé.

-El ataque de ese Ángel ha sido muy fuerte, por lo que parece. – dijo Touji, sentándose al otro lado del castaño.

-Así es.

-… no estás muy hablador, ¿eh? Lo comprendo.

-…

El trio se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que terminaran las pruebas a la alemana.

Durante aproximadamente una hora, la luz del panel digital se mantuvo encendida. Touji, que no podía mantenerse quito mucho tiempo, se levantó y se fue a tomar algo para luego volver y ponerse a jugar con su móvil mientras esperaba. Rei se mantuvo cayada, sin apenas moverse. Shinji no se movió ni un centímetro. Su mente repasaba una y otra vez el ataque de Arael a Asuka. Era algo que no había esperado. Un ataque mental tan poderoso…. Misato llegó poco después que Touji y Rei, pero no dijo nada y se quedó apoyada en la pared, esperando.

Entonces la luz se apagó. Levantándose al instante, Shinji entro sin siquiera llamar. Detrás de él entraron los demás. En la sala se encontraban Ritsuko, un doctor de gafas y cabello oscuro y Asuka. La alemana estaba tendida en la cama. Parecía dormida.

-¿Cómo está? – preguntó Misato, observando a Shinji acercarse y coger la mano de la alemana, cerrando los ojos mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza.

-Está mejor de lo que hubiera esperado. El ataque del Ángel ha sido poderoso y ha llegado hasta casi el límite. – Explicó la rubia – Hemos tenido mucha suerte. Quizás, si hubiera pasado más tiempo, habría acabado fatal.

-¿Se recupera? – su precaución aumento ante la explicación de su amiga.

-Posiblemente. ¿Cuándo? No lo sé.

Touji y Rei se acercaron a la cama, observando a la pelirroja. Parecía que estuviera durmiendo plácidamente.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente**_

Gendo se encontraba reunido con el [Comité]. Estos no estaban para nada contentos.

-*Ahora nos es imposible recuperar la [Lanza de Longinus]. Nuestros medios no pueden llegar hasta ese punto.* - dijo el de [SEELE 09].

-*¿Por qué la utilizo? Según el proyecto, la serie de [EVAS] aún no está completa.* - dijo el de [SEELE 10].

-Di preferencia a la aniquilación del Ángel. – Explicó Gendo – Ha sido un suceso inevitable.

-*¿Inevitable?* - preguntó indignado el de [SEELE 06] - *Sera mejor que se justifique de un modo más convincente, Ikari. últimamente ha habido aspectos intolerables en su conducta.*

-Por mucho que me digan, ya no es posible recuperar la [Lanza] de su actual posición. – Dijo mientras se levantaba – Es innecesario seguir discutiendo. Si no les importa, doy este asunto por terminado.

-*¡Ikari!* - lo llamo Lorenz, deteniendo el avance del [Comandante] - *Si continuas tomando tus propias decisiones… ese ya no será tu asunto.*

-… vayamos con cuidado. – dicho esto, abandono la sala.

-*¿También esto es inevitable? Ikari, ¿acaso piensa en traicionarnos?* - se preguntó el de [SEELE 05].

-*Si hubiera actuado más seriamente desde el principio, seguro que nada de esto habría pasado.* - comentó el de [SEELE 03] - *A partir de ahora queremos que nos informe de antemano.*

-*Nagisa, ¿me oyes?* - preguntó [SEELE 02].

Un foco ilumino al peli gris, el cual estaba sentado en una silla, detrás del holograma de [SEELE 04].

-Si. Le oigo. – sonrió mientras se estiraba - ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? La decisión de usar la [Lanza] fue demasiado repentina. Hubiera sido extraño que yo le detuviera. – obviamente, no le había dicho a ninguno de ellos que los dos [Jedis] ya sabían que era el realmente – Por cierto, quizás ya no sea conveniente que venga aquí. Por cómo está la [Segunda Elegida], es posible que me hagan oficial en [NERV]. Ahora mismo solo estoy como _'visitante'_.

-*Entendido, pero no dejes de informar.* - le dijo Lorenz - *Si Ikari vuelve a mostrar un movimiento alarmante, por pequeño que sea, avísanos inmediatamente. También queremos que estés atento a la [Segunda Elegida] y al [Tercer Elegido]. Demasiado se han entrometido esos mocosos.*

-De acuerdo.

* * *

_**Una semana después**_

Ha pasado una semana desde el ataque del Ángel. Asuka, durante todo ese tiempo, ha estado dormida. Para evitar deshidratación o falta de alimento, el castaño le dio una de las capsulas de alimento.

En ese momento, Shinji se encontraba leyendo un libro pero, de un momento a otro, levanto su vista, de golpe, al igual que su cuerpo, el cual se había incorporado y tensado como cuerda de guitarra.

Y no solo él. Asuka se había incorporado en la cama.

Ambos tenían cara de terror y angustia.

Se miraron el uno al otro y se abrazaron mientras ambos sollozaban por el dolor que sentían en su interior. Algo horrible había pasado. Algo que involucraba a sus amigos y hermanos [Jedi].

Entonces el móvil del castaño empezó a sonar y vibrar. Una melodía que indicaba quien llamaba. Con la mano temblorosa y las lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos, y con Asuka sollozando en su pecho, el castaño descolgó y se puso el teléfono en el odio.

-¿V-Vin? – preguntó con temor.

-*¡Shinji! ¡Asuka! ¡Algo horrible acaba de suceder!*

Al otro lado del teléfono intergaláctico, el castaño podía escuchar como su viejo amigo científico iba de un lado a otro con muchas prisas. Pero, lo que le asusto, fue oír disparos y más disparos.

-Vin… ¿qué está ocurriendo? – intentó no tartamudear.

Asuka, al escuchar el nombre del científico, presto atención, pero sin detener sus lágrimas y el tiemble de su cuerpo.

-*¡Se ha armado la gorda! ¡Están eliminando a todos los [Jedi]! ¡El [Canciller] se ha vuelto loco! ¡Las tropas de clones han atacado el [Templo Jedi]! ¡Los han matado a todos! ¡No hay ningún superviviente!* - esas palabras impactaron a ambos [Jedis]. Ahora entendían él porque del inmenso dolor. Sus compañeros estaban muriendo - *¡El [Canciller] era un Lord Sith!* - ahora estaban impactados - *¡Y ahora Anakin también lo es! ¡A caído al [Lado Oscuro]!* - el dolor solo creció al saber lo que había hecho su viejo amigo - *¡Esto es un exterminio! ¡Una purga! Oh mierda… están cerca.* - murmuró lo último - *Muchachos, no sé si sobreviviré a esto. Ha sido un placer conoceros. Y os aviso, estad preparados. Por ahora estáis a salvo… pero no sé cuánto tiempo.*

-¿Vin?

-*Están buscando la nave. No sé cómo, pero han sabido de su existencia y vuestra misión. Temo que el Sith que os ataco vaya a por vosotros. Lo lamento mucho, amigos míos. Cuidaos.*

-¡Vin!

-*…*

Pudo escuchar una gran explosión. Luego de ello la comunicación se cortó.

El móvil cayó de la temblorosa mano del castaño, hasta caer en la cama. Asuka rompió en llanto al escuchar la verdad. Shinji, que estaba en shock, solo pudo abrazarla en silencio, intentando entender como todo se había ido al traste.

* * *

_**Coruscant **_

Era de noche en la capital de la ex República. La [Orden 66] había sido dada. La Republica se había convertido ahora en el Imperio y el [Templo Jedi] había sido atacado por tropas de clones comandadas por Anakin, o ahora llamado Darth Vader.

En su laboratorio, el científico se encontraba copiando todas sus ideas en una base de datos, la cual encriptaba y enviaba a un servidor seguro y privado, al cual solo podría acceder. Desgraciadamente en su laboratorio no tenía tal seguridad. Los planos los destruía. Sus maquetas también. TODO estaba siendo destruido. No pensaba dejarles nada a esos cabrones. ¡Antes muerto!

Hace apenas un minuto que había hablado con Shinji. Deseaba que tanto Torn como Angeline estuvieran a salvo. Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era una maldita locura. Se cagaba en todo. La explosión había sido a su dispositivo de comunicación. Le habían impedido comunicarse con alguien.

Si iba a morir, se llevaría a más de uno con él. Su sistema de seguridad se había encargado de cargarse a más de un maldito clon. Pero, ya que en el edificio donde estaba, no vivía ningún inocente, ya que todos habían huido, no tendría ningún problema en mandarlo a la mierda.

BOOOM-BOOOM

Estaban demasiado cerca. Cogió un dispositivo, termino de teclear y se acercó a la ventana, la cual había abierto.

KABOOOOOOM

La compuerta a su laboratorio había explotado. Pocos segundos después, un total de veinte clones entraron con sus bláster, apuntándole.

-Las manos arriba. Queda arrestado. – le ordenó el [Capitán] del escuadrón.

-"Así que ese desgraciado me quiere con vida. ¡Pues que se joda!"

CLIC

Apretó el botón y…

KABOOOOOOOOOM-KABOOOOOOOOOM-KABOOOOOOOOOM-KABOOOOOOOOOM KABOOOOOOOOOM-KABOOOOOOOOOM

Decenas de explosiones se escucharon en todo el gigantesco rascacielos.

-¡!

KABOOOOOOOOOM

El laboratorio empezó a explotar, provocando que varios de los clones cayeran al suelo. Vin aprovecho para correr hacia la ventana pero…

PIUM

Uno de los clones le disparó en la pierna.

-¡Arg!

Cayó al suelo, sujetándose la pierna. Tenía una herida quemada en el muslo. A pesar de ello se arrastró. Entonces…

BROOOOM

Parte del techo se vino abajo.

-"Mierda"

BROOOOM

Gran parte cayó sobre los clones, aplastándolos. Pero, también cayó sobre parte de su cuerpo. Para ser más precisos, poco más debajo de la cintura, aplastándole las piernas.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!

El dolor era demasiado. Pero tenía que largarse de ahí. Miro a todos lados. No quedaba mucho para que el rascacielos se viniera abajo.

-"¡Me cago en todo! ¡Me cago en los Sith! ¡Me cago en tu puta madre, Palpatine!" – pensó furioso mientras sacaba algo de su bata.

Era una cuchilla láser. Al encenderlo no mediría más de diez centímetros.

SLASH-SLASH

Sin miramientos, se cortó la parte que lo unía a sus piernas, quedando libre. Al menos no moriría desangrado. Pero, a pesar de ello, sí que dolía… y mucho.

Se arrastró hasta una silla, trepando hasta llegar a la ventana.

BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

El edificio se estaba viniendo abajo. Pulso otro botón en el dispositivo y salto.

Durante la caída pudo ver el gigantesco rascacielos derrumbarse sobre sí mismo, pero los escombros producían una especie de paraguas, por lo que a él también podían alcanzarle dentro de poco.

VMMMMMMM

Por suerte, el dispositivo funciono.

Lo había creado para un caso de lo más especial, como fue ese. Gracias a los Dioses que era demasiado inteligente.

Un vehículo se acercaba volando rápidamente hacia su posición. No tardo mucho para ponerse debajo, dejando que se sentara en el asiento. Tecleo en un teclado táctil. Un cristal cubrió el techo y la nave salió disparada, evitando los escombros, pasando la atmosfera, saliendo al espacio, alejándose lo máximo posible de Coruscant y las naves de los clones. Tendría que quedarse en el espacio hasta saber a dónde cojones podría ir.

Le estaban buscando, y suponía que no era para nada bueno.

* * *

_**Planeta Oolidi**_

La [Maestra] Angeline se encontraba junto a un pequeño grupo de soldados. Actualmente se encontraban en un gran barranco, en busca de más droides para destruir. Dicho barranco tendría perfectamente poco más de cien metros de profundidad. Al fondo se podía escuchar un rio cuyas aguas parecían ser muy violentas.

De un momento a otro, los clones se habían detenido, sacando con comunicador, en el cual salió la imagen en miniatura del [Emperador].

La castaña presintió peligro cuando los clones se detuvieron. Con su sable en mano espero paciente, quieta en su sitio, con todos sus sentidos alerta y preparada para cualquier cosa. Pudo escuchar como los clones levantaban sus armas, apuntándole. Antes de que dispararan, ella ataco. Se dio la vuelta, extendiendo el brazo, usando la _[Fuerza]._

FUM

El grupo, de cinco en total, salió empujado. Tres de ellos cayeron por el barranco, desapareciendo. Los otros dos se levantaron rápidamente, apuntando con sus bláster a la [Maestra Jedi].

PIUM-PIUM-PIUM-PIUM

Empezaron a dispararle. Tomando postura, la castaña desvió los disparos en diferentes direcciones. Pero, al ser solo dos, la cosa fue más fácil. Los dos últimos disparos los desvió de vuelta a los clones, dándoles en la cabeza, matándolos.

Al no sentir ninguna amenaza, desactivo su sable láser y tiro los cuerpos por el barranco. Saco su comunicador, pero, para su sorpresa, este estaba recibiendo un mensaje desde el [Templo Jedi].

-"¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" – entonces lo sintió. Lo sintió a través de la _[Fuerza]_. Noto la exterminación de sus amigos – "Tengo que volver."

Con ese pensamiento, y sabiendo ahora que los clones no eran sus aliados, volvió a la base, buscando una nave que le permitiera salir del sistema. En vez de volver por el mismo camino que había llegado, decidió tomar otra ruta. Sabía dónde estaba en hangar principal y donde los secundarios.

Una vez abandono el barranco, se escabullo entre unas pequeñas colinas que rodeaban a uno de los hangares secundarios. Al haber acabado con casi todo el ejército droide del planeta, la vigilancia había menguado. Parecía que aún no sabían que ella seguía viva, lo cual le daba ventaja. Evitando la guardia de los clones, entro a través de un pequeño conducto de aire hasta llegar a un cráter, que era donde estaba situado el hangar secundario. Su objetivo.

Dicho hangar estaba situado en un gigantesco cráter, posiblemente de algún volcán inactivo. Las naves eran individuales. Pudo sentir varias presencias.

Una vez que el conducto termino, salió afuera, no sin antes revisar a su alrededor. Tal y como esperaba, la vigilancia era casi nula.

FWSSSSSS

Activo su sable láser, manteniendo su guardia alta. Avanzo a través de una escalinata. No tardó mucho en ver al primer clon. Siendo sigilosa, y mirando a ver si no había cámaras, la [Maestra Jedi] avanzo y…

ZAS

Atravesó el pecho del clon, matándolo al instante.

Dejando caer despacio su cuerpo, ocultándolo de la vista, siguió avanzando, hasta encontrar una compuerta. Dicha compuerta tenía una cámara y una metralleta. Tenía que pensar algo para poder acceder a esa compuerta.

Observo a su alrededor, encontrando distintos objetos. Lo primero sería deshacerse de la cámara y luego de la metralleta. Usando la _[Fuerza]_, movió una de las cajas lentamente hasta posarla frente a la cámara. Nada más hacerlo, la metralleta se activó. Suficiente.

Salió de su escondite y, al instante, la metralleta empezó a dispararle.

RATATATATATATATA

A pesar de la ráfaga de disparos, estos iban siempre al mismo punto, por lo que solo tenía que mantener su sable en dicho punto, desviando los disparos láser.

Cuando se puso bajo la metralleta…

ZAS

La destruyo de un simple movimiento. Entonces volvió a mover la caja, dejando que la cámara enfocara de nuevo. Daba igual. Ella ya había pasado su visión. Entonces miro a la compuerta. Tenía a su lado un panel. Intento introducir la contraseña, pero esta era incorrecta.

Así que no le quedó más remedio. Atravesó la compuerta con su sable láser desde la base a la derecha, trazando la silueta de dicha compuerta hasta completarla. Entonces uso la _[Fuerza]_ para empujarla, dejándola caer con gran suavidad.

Nada más atravesarla se encontró en un amplio pasillo. El problema eran los tres clones que esperaban en la compuerta que daba a su siguiente paso.

-¡Ei! – exclamó uno de ellos, que la había visto.

En un rápido movimiento lanzo su sable láser, atravesándole el pecho. Aumentando su velocidad con la _[Fuerza]_, corrió a una rapidez inhumana, llegando hasta el segundo clon.

PAM

Puñetazo en el estómago…

PAM

Derechazo en la barbilla…

PAM

Patada lateral en el pecho…

PUM

Clon estrellado fuertemente contra la pared.

Entonces corre hacia el otro, agarrando el sable láser

ZAS

Partiendo por la mitad la el bláster…

ZAS

Atravesando el pecho del tercer clon.

Repitiendo la acción que había hecho con la anterior compuerta, volvió a atravesarla a la fuerza.

Por suerte, esta vez, no hubo más clones al otro lado. Solamente volvió a salir afuera, donde los rayos de la estrella de ese sistema calentaban su piel. Se asomó a la barandilla. Justo debajo de él estaba el hangar y las naves espaciales. La altura era considerablemente inmensa. Perfectamente podría haber treinta metros. Pero eso era algo que a la [Jedi] no le importaba. Escuchando como más soldados clones se acercaban, salto. Usando la _[Fuerza]_ consiguió que su aterrizaje no le causara problema alguno.

Se escondió con rapidez, ocultándose de la vista de los soldados clon que acababan de llegar. Cuando pasaron de largo corrió hacia una de las naves, montándose, huyendo del planeta… pero sin saber a dónde ir exactamente.

Si las cosas estaban así, si los clones les habían traicionado, entonces, ¿cómo estaría Coruscant? Arrasada. No era un lugar aconsejable a donde ir.

* * *

_**Planeta Gamorr**_

El [Maestro Torn] se encontraba en una plataforma, destruyendo a un droide de combate B2.

ZAS-ZAS

PAM

Con un par de elegantes y certeros movimientos, el hombre de canas corto ambos brazos de droide, dándole luego una patada, tirándolo de la plataforma…

PUUUM

Impactando contra el suelo con fuerza, destrozándose.

Se asomó para ver que efectivamente el droide estaba destruido. Un viento helado soplo, dándole frio. Echaba de menos su túnica. La había perdido en un combate. Pero no solo tenía frio. Había sentido algo horrible en la _[Fuerza]_ hacia poco tiempo. Sea lo que fuere, algo horrible había pasado.

Empezó a caminar hacia adentro para protegerse del frio y seguir destruyendo droide pero alguien lo detuvo.

Un [Transporte de Asalto de Baja Altitud] había llegado hasta la plataforma donde se encontraba el [Maestro].

-Llegáis tarde. – les recrimino Torn – Por aquí ya he acabado. Dirigíos a la siguiente plataforma.

-Lo lamento señor. Ya no tenemos que obedecer sus órdenes. – le dijo uno de los clones que iba en la nave.

Todos le apuntaron con sus armas.

-¿Cómo dices? – preguntó con sorpresa.

Entonces la nave se movió, apuntándole con sus armas. Viendo que le iban a atacar, Torn se dio media vuelta y empezó a correr mientras la nave clon le disparaba.

BOOOOOM

Uno de los disparos láser de la nave dio en un tanque de combustible, provocando una poderosa explosión. El humo impidió a los clones ver donde se encontraba el [Jedi].

VMMM

Entonces sintieron como la nave temblaba y se movía sola. No tuvieron tiempo de saltar cuando esta se estrelló contra las paredes de piedra de la montaña donde se encontraban.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Torn, una vez destruida la nave, se puso de pie y activo su sable láser al notar la llegada de más clones.

PIUM-PIUM-PIUM

Tres de ellos se acercaban corriendo, disparando sus armas contra él.

-¡Ahí está el [Jedi]! ¡Disparad a matar! – ordenó uno de los clones.

Torn agrio el gesto. Esto era sin duda una traición. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Usando su habilidad con el sable láser, más un aumento de la velocidad con la _[Fuerza]_, el [Maestro] desvió los disparos de los clones. Odiaba admitir que su estilo de lucha, la [Forma II: Makashi], era la más inadecuada para lucha contra armas bláster y varios enemigos, como era este caso.

Aun así, con su velocidad aumentando, el [Maestro] consiguió derrotar a todos los clones y avanzar hasta estar dentro del hangar. Pero, para su desgracia, ahora no solo se enfrentaba a los que eran sus hombres hacia nada. Ahora también se enfrentaba a los droides que aún quedaban.

Avanzo a través de un amplio pasillo, hasta encontrarse con dos droideka.

-"Oh mierda" – pensó enojado.

Para su sorpresa, también aparecieron varios clones. El maestro se ocultó, observando como los clones destruían a los droides.

-"Siguen atacando a los droides… ¿pero también me atacan a mí? ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?" – Se preguntaba sin entender nada – "Algo horrible a ocurrido"

Una vez que los clones pasaron de largo, el hombre salió de su escondite. Intento llegar hasta la siguiente sala para huir de allí, pero la puerta estaba siendo bloqueada por un [Escudo de Rayos].

Busco por todos lados algún panel, el cual fuera el contendor de la energía para el escudo de rayos. Durante un par de minutos busco, pero no encontró nada. Entonces noto que los escudos de la puerta desaparecían, pero tras ella entraban varios clones.

Sin esperar ni un segundo, uso la _[Fuerza]_. Estiro su brazo, empujando a los clones de nuevo adentro, y corrió hacia la puerta, antes de que volvieran a poner los escudos. Una vez al otro lado elimino con rapidez a los clones que iban a la otra sala.

Cuando acabo con ellos estaba a punto de poder seguir adelante en el inmenso pasillo, pero…

PIUM-PIUM

Dos [AT-ST] aparecieron frente a él.

-…

Pilotando ambos trastos había dos clones. Al ser solo dos, no tendría problemas. Usaría la _[Persuasión]_, también conocido como trucos mentales [Jedi].

-¡Alto ahí, [Jedi]! – gritó uno de los clones.

-_Yo no soy vuestro enemigo. _– Dijo Torn, usando su poder – _Ahora os atacareis entre vosotros, eliminando vuestras maquinas. Luego os iréis a destruir droides._ – les ordenó.

-Si… señor… - dijeron ambos.

PIUM-PIUM

PUUUM-PUUUM

Tal y como Torn les había _'ordenado'_, ambos clones dispararon a las piernas de la máquina del otro, destruyéndolas. Ambos saltaron antes de que cayeran al suelo y empezaron a correr, en busca de droides.

Entonces siguió avanzando. Atravesó una gran pared derruida, encontrándose en una bóveda tan inmensa que parecía mentira que no estuviera derrumbada. Los sonidos de disparos y explosiones impedían que cualquiera se comunicara.

Se asomó por la baranda, observando en todas direcciones. Naves droides y clon combatían en el aire, destruyéndose mutuamente. En los niveles inferiores los clones arrasaban a los droides.

FLUASHHH

Reconocía ese sonido. El sonido de un lanzallamas… o, para ser más precisos, el sonido de un clon con un traje lanzallamas.

Se dio la vuelta, observando que había dos clones frente a él. Ambos con ese traje.

-En serio… hoy no es mi día. – masculló el [Maestro].

FLUASHHH

Uno de los clones lanzo una gran cantidad de llamas hacia él, pero Torn extendió su brazo izquierdo, dispersando las llamas. Estas no llegaban ni a tocarle.

El segundo aprovecho para atacarle por la espalda, pero, dando un salto, Torn evito que achicharrado. Es más, debido a ello, el primer clon recibió la llamarada. Pero su traje estaba a prueba de fuego, por lo que no le hizo nada.

ZAS

Debido a la llamarada del segundo, Torn aprovecho para rasgar el equipamiento de combustible del segundo clon. Luego dio un poderoso salto, alejándose.

-¡Mue…!

KABOOOM

El segundo clon no pudo terminar su amenaza pues su equipamiento exploto. El primero clon, debido a la explosión, no pudo ver el ataque de Torn, que le lanzo su sable láser…

ZAS

Atravesándolo…

KABOOOM

Y provocando que explotara al alcanzar el combustible de su espalda.

Una vez que ambos clones fueron eliminados, Torn siguió avanzando, esquivando a droides y clones, hasta llegar a un puente.

-¡Ahí esta! ¡Acabad con el! – escuchó el grito de un clon.

Fijo su vista a su izquierda. Allí había tres morteros clones, los cuales empezaron a lanzarle misiles y granadas.

BOOOM-BOOOM-BOOOM

El [Jedi] solo pudo ir esquivando, pero los clones lo tenían calculado. No le permitían avanzar, ni tampoco retroceder, por lo que estaba atrapado. Entonces, cuando uno de los morteros iba a disparar su granada, Torn lo movió con la _[Fuerza]_, provocando que apuntara a sus compañeros.

BOOOOOM

Al disparar, la granada chocó contra el que tenía a su lado, provocando una gran explosión por la demás carga, eliminando a los clones de ese grupo. Entonces, cuando pensaba que podría seguir avanzando…

BASHU-BASHU-BASHU

Una [Cañonera Clon] empezó a disparar misiles contra su posición.

-¡¿En serio?! – gritó.

BASHU-BASHU-BASHU

BOOOM-BOOOM-BOOOM

Los misiles iban impactando cerca de su posición.

Pero, para desgracia de los clones, estaban lo suficientemente cerca. Torn, al esquivar el último misil, dio un poderoso salto, hasta llegar a la cabina, donde atravesó al piloto con su sable láser y luego al otro. Entonces, cuando la nave empezó a descender en picada, Torn la uso de apoyo y dio otro salto para llegar a otra plataforma, esta vez a una de un nivel más alto.

Si no se equivocaba, el hangar estaba en el tercer piso superior de dicha montaña. Por cómo estaba la cosa ahora, lo más posible es que no estuviera demasiado vigilada, pues la mayoría de las naves estaban combatiendo, así como los clones.

Atravesó una compuerta, luego un largo y sinuoso pasillo, hasta llegar al hangar principal. Tal y como había esperado, el lugar estaba casi vacío. Elimino a los pocos clones que había, cogió una nave, y salió cagando leches del planeta.

* * *

_**Enfermería Tokio 3**_

Misato había entrado en la enfermería para ver cómo se encontraba Asuka. En principio se alegró de ver a la pelirroja despierta pero… al ver a ambos jóvenes sabe que algo va mal.

Shinji estaba en la cama, sentado, con las piernas estiradas y la espalda apoyada en el respaldo. Tenía la mirada perdida en la pared.

Asuka estaba abrazada a él, con su rostro apoyado en su pecho, abrazándole como si fuera a desaparecer. Ella también estaba con la mirada perdida.

Conocía esa mirada. Era la que ella misma ponía por la noche cuando recordaba a Kaji y ponía su último mensaje. Además, también pudo notar las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Algo había pasado. Algo horrible para ambos. Por ese motivo se fue de la sala, dejándoles tranquilos.

Afuera, Touji, Rei, Kensuke e Hikari esperaban pacientes.

-¿Qué ocurre Misato? – preguntó Touji.

-Dejémoslos tranquilos.

-Pero…

-Touji, hazme caso. Dejadlos.

Dicho esto empezó a caminar hacia afuera. Los demás se fueron pocos segundos después. Si Misato les había dicho eso, entonces algún motivo grande existiría para ello.

* * *

_**En la nave del Senador Organa**_

El [Maestro] Torn había recibido un mensaje del [Senador] Bril Organa. Al parecer había rescatado a los [Maestros] Yoda, Kenobi y a sus amigos Vin y Angeline.

Todos estaban reunidos a bordo de la nave personal del [Senador].

Una vez que la nave Torn aterrizo en el hangar, fue recibido por el [Senador] Organa.

-Me alegra saber que estas bien. – comentó el [Senador].

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Ven conmigo.

Ambos salieron del hangar, atravesando los pasillos de la nave, hasta encontrarse con cuatro personas. El [Maestro] Yoda, el [Maestro] Obi Wan, la [Maestra] Angeline y Vin. Para sorpresa del castaño, su viejo amigo Vin iba en una silla aerodeslizador. Le faltaban las piernas y tenía cicatrices en parte de su rostro.

-Amigo mío. ¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó en un susurro, acercándose hasta el científico.

Vin le explicó lo que sabía. Lo que había hecho Palpatine, el ataque al [Templo Jedi] y el ataque a su laboratorio.

-Me querían con vida. ¿Es posible que sea por la nave? ¿Acaso saben de la misión de Shinji y Asuka?

El temor en su voz era más que evidente.

-Posible es. – habló Yoda – La nave segura no está. En el hangar más oculto del [Templo] esta.

-Si saben de la misión…. Debemos recuperar esa nave. – dijo Angeline.

-¿Cuántos [Jedi] han logrado sobrevivir? – preguntó Obi Wan.

-De nadie hemos sabido. – respondió con tristeza Yoda.

-Yo he visto miles de soldados atacando el [Templo Jedi], como bien Vin ha explicado. – dijo Bril Organa.

-Hemos recibido un mensaje cifrado de retirada. – volvió a decir Yoda.

-Si. Es este. – dijo Anawiel, sacando su comunicador.

Entonces un mensaje se escuchó.

-*Habla el [Canciller Supremo] Palpatine. La guerra ha terminado. Repito, la guerra ha terminado. Se les ordena a todos los [Jedi] regresar al [Templo Jedi] de inmediato. Recibirán mayores instrucciones cuando lleguen.*

-Solicitan a todos los [Jedi] que vuelvan. Que la guerra ha terminado. – dijo Bril Organa.

-Entonces tenemos que volver. Tenemos que ir a Coruscant. – dijo Obi Wan, mirando a sus amigos [Jedi].

-Hmmm. Desmantelar sugieres la señal cifrada, ¿no? – preguntó Yoda.

-Exacto. Si conseguimos cambiarla y avisarles de la verdad, entonces no caerán más [Jedis] en la trampa.

-Y no serán asesinados. – Susurró Torn – Me parece lo mejor para todos. Además, podríamos recuperar la nave y ponerla a salvo hasta que Asuka y Shinji terminen su misión. – Entonces cayo - ¡Vin, ¿sabes algo de ellos?!

El científico asintió.

-Si. Hable con ellos cuando atacaron mi laboratorio. Temo decir, por el tono de voz de Shinji, que deben saber que algo horrible a ocurrido.

-Sentí algo extraño en la _[Fuerza]_ hace una semana. Algo le había pasado a mi discípula. – Dijo Angeline con preocupación - ¿Deberíamos decirles que estamos bien?

-No. – negó Yoda – Avisar no debemos. Primero, la misión terminar debemos.

-…

-Bien. Entonces marchemos a Coruscant y cambiemos el mensaje cifrado. – sentenció Obi Wan.

* * *

_**Coruscant – Templo Jedi**_

El cuarteto de [Maestros Jedi] había logrado introducirse en la capital gracias a que iban a bordo de la nave del [Senador]. Su objetivo principal… el [Templo Jedi]. Debido a la condición de Vin, el científico no pudo acompañar a los [Maestros Jedi], por lo que decidió quedarse en la nave para acceder a su base de datos y recuperar los datos que había destruido en su laboratorio y la base de datos oficiales.

Una vez dentro del [Templo], el cuarteto de [Jedis], ya recuperados y curados… y con sus ropas arregladas, entraron adentro con sus sables láser activados y la guardia alta. Encontraron el [Templo] en ruinas y a las llamas del incendio todavía en pie.

-No se vosotros, pero espero que no lleguemos tarde. – dijo Angeline, observando las paredes de la entrada del [Templo]. Estaban prácticamente intactas.

-Eso espero. No me gustaría ser el último [Jedi] de la galaxia. – dijo Torn.

-A la parte superior del [Templo] ir debemos. Allí la baliza encontraremos, ya este engaño pondremos fin. – explicó Yoda.

-Angeline y yo iremos al hangar secreto, en busca de la nave – dijo Torn.

-[Maestro], temo por Anakin. – dijo Obi Wan con preocupación.

-Hmmm. nublado su destino esta. Preocupado por él yo estoy. Prisa debemos darnos.

Entraron a través del hangar inferior del [Templo]. Nada más atravesar el hangar y entrar adentro, el corazón de los [Jedis] lloro de dolor. Cadáveres de ambas partes del conflicto regados por los salones y corredores. Los pilares estaban rotos, los muros destrozados, habían colapsado pasarelas enteras, y las estanterías de la biblioteca habían quedado destruidas.

Se dieron cuenta de que el [Templo] todavía estaba siendo vigilado por un grupo amplio de clones con distintas clasificaciones, incluyendo francotiradores, soldados ígneos, y artilleros pesados, así como soldados de nivel estándar, algunos de los cuales iban disfrazados de Jedi.

Con sus sables preparados, los cuatro [Maestros] se lanzaron contra los clones.

-¡[Jedis] avistados! ¡Disparad! – ordenó uno de los clones.

El maestro Yoda, usando su habilidad de la [Forma IV], daba poderosos y agiles saltos y rápidos movimientos, atravesando o cortando a los clones. Torn usaba su velocidad aumentada cortaba con movimientos rápidos. Obi Wan y Angeline devolvían los disparos con sus guardias altas.

Usando la _[Fuerza]_, Torn envió a varios clones a un gigantesco hoyo que había en medio de uno de los gigantescos corredores.

PIUM-PIUM-PIUM

Varios francotiradores empezaron a disparar desde los niveles superiores.

-¡Francotiradores en los niveles superiores! – informó Angeline.

-¡Torn y yo iremos! – dijo Yoda mientras daba un gigantesco salo.

-¡Cubridnos! – les dijo Torn, yendo detrás del [Maestro].

Torn y Yoda, más arriba que el resto, se encargaban de eliminar a los francotiradores usando su gran velocidad mientras estos intentaban eliminar a los [Maestros] de la [Forma III].

No tardaron mucho para eliminar a todos los clones de esa zona.

-Esta zona ya está limpia. ¿A dónde vamos…?

CRAC

BROOOOOOOOOOM

Una parte del techo cayó. También un gigantesco pilar cayó en su dirección. La caída de parte del techo y el pilar permitieron al cuarteto [Jedi] llegar al otro lado del corredor, el cual necesitaban pasar para llegar a su objetivo, gracias a que habían creado un puente. Inestable, pero útil.

-… bueno, ¿continuamos? – preguntó Torn mientras corría a través del nuevo puente.

-Vamos a tener compañía. – murmuró Obi Wan, suspirando.

Tal y como Obi Wan dijo, nada más pasar el puente empezó a aparecer clones, los cuales bajaban por ganchos desde los niveles superiores.

-Obi Wan, deberías callarte más a menudo. – comentó Angeline, evitando un bazooka.

-…-

Bloqueando disparos, eliminando, arrasando, los cuatro [Maestros Jedi] no tardaron mucho en eliminar a los clones.

-Parece que hemos atraído cierta atención no deseada. – comentó Obi Wan.

-Entonces lo mejor será dividirnos. Cubriremos más terreno. – dijo Torn.

-Reunirnos debemos.

Asintieron y cada uno tomo un camino distinto.

Tal y como había dicho Torn, cada uno se encontró con un grupo de clones, los cuales eliminaron sin ningún miramiento. Consiguieron reencontrarse frente a la puerta de la biblioteca. Una vez que todos estuvieron juntos, frente a dicha puerta, entraron. La visión destrozaba tanto como la que habían visto conforme iban recorriendo el [Templo].

Todo estaba destrozado. Las estanterías llenas de libros digitales y libros de papel estaban rotas. La mayoría de los pilares estaban destruidos, por lo que parte de la estructura estaba hundida. Las mesas estaban partidas y astilladas, al igual que las sillas. Había cadáveres de [Jedis] de distintas razas, edades y sexo. Todos esparcidos por el lugar. Incluso la bibliotecaria jefa y [Maestra] Jocasta Nu. Tenía la herida de un sable láser en medio del pecho.

-Jamás había visto nada tan cruel. ¿Por qué los clones harían algo así? – se preguntaba Obi Wan mientras miraba los cuerpos.

-Responsables de esto los clones no son. Un acto de odio esto fue. Fuerte es ahora el [Lado Oscuro]. A la baliza ir debemos.

Cuando estaban por salir, los cuatro [Maestros Jedi] notaron una presencia. Una presencia oscura.

-[Maestro] Yoda, por favor, sigan adelante. – dijo Angeline, deteniéndose, dándose la vuelta, esperando la llegada del enemigo.

El anciano [Maestro] asintió.

-Que la _[Fuerza]_ te acompañe.

Dicho esto, siguió avanzando, siendo seguido por los otros dos hombres.

Una vez que salieron de la biblioteca, la castaña se preparó para el combate. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Podía sentir la presencia de soldados clon y de un Sith. Podía reconocer esa presencia. Era la que sintió cuando Shinji y Asuka fueron heridos de gravedad en aquella maldita luna.

Durante aproximadamente diez minutos espero paciente, preparándose para cualquier cosa que ocurriera.

TAP-TAP-TAP-TAP

El escuadrón estaba llegando.

FWSSSSSS

Escuchó como se activaba un sable láser.

FWSSSSSS

Activo también el suyo.

Pocos segundos después, el escuadrón de clones llego. Un grupo de nueve, comandados por el Sith Darth Navd.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero si tenemos un sucio [Jedi] esperándonos. [Maestra] Angeline, por lo que tengo entendido. La [Maestra] de esa mocosa pelirroja. ¿Qué tal se encuentra? ¿Sigue aun con su misión en la otra galaxia? – preguntó con una sonrisa colmilluda.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso? - La voz de Angeline mostraba total seriedad, sin alguna muestra de duda o temor.

-Jojojojo. No esperaras que te cuente mis secretos, ¿no? – observó a su alrededor, con mirada complacida – Vaya. Parece que Darth Vader se quedó bien a gusto. – su mirada fue a los cadáveres, sobre todo al de la bibliotecaria jefa y [Maestra] Jocasta Nu – No quedó ninguno. Es simplemente emocionante. – Volvió a mirar a Angeline – Me pregunto cómo ha sido posible que hayáis sobrevivido cuando [Maestros] más poderosos han muerto. Pero eso da igual, ¿no? – empezó a mover su sable mientras los clones tomaban posiciones en distintas partes de la biblioteca – Ya lo sabes. Vas a morir aquí. Y luego quemaré tu cadáver junto a los demás. Sera excitante observar cómo se va calcinando.

En un rápido movimiento, Navd atacó con un corte vertical, el cual Angeline bloqueó…

CHIN

Siguiendo el ataque, el Sith dio un golpe ascendente, el cual la mujer bloqueo…

CHIN

Levantando su guardia debido al golpe. Navd giro sobre su eje, intentando cortar a Angeline por la mitad. Aprovechando el impulso por el anterior ataque, puso el sable sobre su espalda, evitando que corte.

CHIN

Entonces empezaron un intercambio de ataques y bloqueos.

CHIN–CHIN-CHIN-CHIN-CHIN

Angeline bloqueó un ataque descendente, ya que Navd había dado una voltereta para ganar fuerza. Como contraataque, aprovecho para estirarse y empujarle, alejándola de ella. Entonces corrió y lo agarro, para sorpresa del Sith.

PAM

Lo levanto, giro sobre su cuerpo, y lo estampo contra el suelo.

-¡Arg! – se quejó por el duro golpe.

El Sith uso la _[Fuerza]_ para empujar a la mujer, alejándola. Impulsándose con las manos se puso de pie.

FRSH

El Sith le lanzo _[Rayos de la Fuerza]_ a Angeline, la cual los bloqueó con sable láser.

-Ps. E -la mujer miraba seria a su enemigo.

-Vamos, la diversión apenas si no ha hecho más que empezar. - saltando de inmediato.

Trayendo hacia ella la mortal espada de luz.

FWSSSSSS

Pasando silbando sobre su cabeza al agacharse. De inmediato dio un fuerte gancho izquierdo con ayuda de la _[Fuerza]_ empujo lejos al Sith, el cual, dando un giro en el aire, miro complacido a su enemigo. De inmediato corrió hacia adelante preparando una rápida estocada contra la Jedi.

CHIN

Con un elegante movimiento hacia la derecha, Angeline desvía el sable de luz hacia la derecha y le sigue una patada alta desde abajo.

Torciendo su cuerpo el Sith logra evadir el golpe de la Jedi, viendo entontes como una potente corriente de viento va contra los troopers y los manda a volar hacia atrás algunos metros, indicando el uso de la _[Fuerza]_ para el ataque.

-Ese ataque fue peligroso. - dijo sonriendo lanzándose desde abajo haciendo un arco con el sable de luz a los pies de la maestra.

CHIN

-Deberías ser más original con tus ataques. - haciendo un revés con su arma y empujando la del Sith.

-Más original... Lo dice la persona que no sabe más que golpear con su poder. - se burló Dark Navd,moviendo su sable de luz hacia arriba, intentando cortar la mano de la Jedi.

Soltando su arma y dando un golpe en la zona media del hombre, lo envió atrás varios metros y, con la _[Fuerza],_ recupero su sable de luz que había caído al suelo.

FWSSSSSS

Apuntándolo de inmediato contra su enemigo.

-Conoces como manifestar la _[Fuerza],_ pero no conoces como emplearla. Careces de algo tan simple y aun así te jactas de ganar cuando no haces más que ocultar tu debilidad abrumando a tus enemigos con números… o derrotando a otros mucho más débiles que tú para sentirte seguro.

Las severas palabras enfurecieron al Sith, sin embargo este simplemente apretó los dientes y luego dio una sonrisa arrogante.

-Nada mal, eres estratégica… pero tus palabras carecen de sentido para mi. no existe más que el ganador y el perdedor. la diferencia entre los tuyos y yo es que yo usare cualquier método para ganar. pero de momento aceptare gustoso una lucha honorable. te dejare elegir esa manera de morir.

-Entonces agradezco desde ya, pero nuestra lucha el ganador ya se ha decidido. adelante te espero. – indicó mientras se ponía en posición defensiva.

-Líder de escuadrón no interfieras, repito no interfieras. - decía con seguridad Dark Navd - Esta ejecución cae por mi cuenta. Es un orden ¿entendido? - termino con tono tajante.

-Como ordene [Comandante]. - respondió casi automáticamente.

-Bien, entonces que este duelo… ¡empiece! - exclamó con seriedad la Jedi, mostrando delante su fiel arma.

-Podría decirlo mejor… pero morirás. asi que no hace falta ser teatral. - y de inmediato se movió hacia adelante, con un corte descendente.

CHIN

Angeline empujó con su sable de luz. Realizando una estocada hacia el pecho de Navd.

CHIN

Desviándola al lado izquierdo y contraatacando de inmediato con un tajo desde ese lado.

CHIN

Enfrascándose entonces en una potente y casi podría decirse que era una danza de sables de luz.

CHIN-CHIN-CHIN-CHIN

Un revés izquierdo de Angeline fue detenido por un tajo desde la derecha en rápida respuesta de Dark Navd. De inmediato el Sith dio un paso atrás y realizo una rápida estocada que apuntaba a la zona media de la maestra.

Usando el impulso anterior realizo un tajo invertido desde de la derecha, frenando de golpe la estocada y empujando el uno al otro al tener sus sables de luz chocando el uno contra el otro.

-Tu fuerza es por mucho la mejor que he tenido el privilegio de luchar. - elogio el rubio presionando contra la [Maestra] Angeline el sable de luz.

Manteniéndose firme y sin mostrar signos de esfuerzo ella le miro con ojos afilados.

-No me corresponde a mi responderte eso. lo único que debo de hacer por el bien de la orden… es solo… ¡RESISTIR! - exclamo empujando al rubio con solo la fuerza impartida al sable de luz.

ZSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSCH

Ocasionando que el rubio derrapara algunos metros hacia atrás, mientras levantaba su sable de luz deteniendo un tajo horizontal desde su izquierda.

CHIN

Apareciendo de repente justo a su lado derecho realizando una estocada hacia su punto ciego derecho.

Torciendo su cuerpo apenas fue capaz de esquivar ese letal ataque, recibiendo un roce justo en sus costillas. Si bien no hubo sangre, el dolor al sentir los músculos quemados.

Haciendo una patada elevada, alcanzando a hacer perder el equilibrio de la [Maestra] y haciéndola caer de espaldas.

Realizando un corte vertical descendente, frenado de inmediato por el sable de luz de la Jedi.

CHIN

Desviando el sable de luz hacia abajo, la [Maestra] Angeline uso _[Fuerza]_ contra el rubio, empujándolo algunos metros, poniéndose de pie de inmediato, sosteniendo delante de ella el sable de luz.

FWSSSSSS-FWSSSSSS

Ambos enemigos se miraban desafiantes el uno al otro mientras apuntaban sus armas hacia el otro, estudiándose, esperando…

La pelea había sido pareja, pero aún estaba lejos de terminar…

Al menos eso era lo que sentía Dark Navd…

Por su parte la [Maestra] Jedi lo sintió…

Sus compañeros ya se habían alejado lo suficiente…

Asi que ahora podía simplemente continuar…

FWSSSSSS

-Terminemos con esto. - lanzándose hacia adelante, realizando un tajo en diagonal desde la derecha.

Dark Navd apunto a frenar el golpe con su propio sable.

CHIN

Sin embargo encontró su sorpresa cuando este le hizo retroceder algunos pasos.

-Veo con alegría que por fin lucharas con todo. me alegro. asi no me sentiré tan culpable cuando te mate. - dijo el, ocultando su sorpresa y apretando con fuerza su arma.

De inmediato un nuevo ataque desde la izquierda, en diagonal.

CHIN

Y asi nuevamente se volvieron ambos para el otro, borrones que se movían rápidamente, mientras sus dos armas, los sables de luz, se movían horizontal, vertical y en diagonal…

CHIN-CHIN-CHIN-CHIN

Ataques y contrataques iban y venían, desde todas direcciones, empujando con fuerza y destreza…

Respondiendo con agilidad y fiereza, ambos, Jedi y Sith, continuaban presionando a su enemigo…

Si bien la [Maestra] Angeline había conseguido una herida contra su enemigo, estas apenas eran superficiales, no eran lo suficientemente críticas para inhabilitarlo y llevarse la victoria.

CHIN-CHIN-CHIN-CHIN

FWSSSSSS

Moviendo su espada hacia adelante, sosteniéndola de manera invertida mirando a su oponente con heridas laceradas en sus brazos piernas y torso, apenas rasguños, insuficientes para causarle dolor.

FWSSSSSS

Apuntando hacia Angeline, el sable de luz rojo del rubio sobre su cabeza, sus heridas eran muy leves, pero aun asi, al momento de ser infringidas dolieron lo justo.

Una verdadera lucha entre Sith y Jedi con un resultado predeterminado. y la [Maestra] Jedi, al estar extra conectada a la _[Fuerza],_ conocía el resultado. aun asi siguió adelante por el bien de sus compañeros.

-Aun estas de pie. debo de elogiarte por ello-dijo casualmente el Sith, mantenerte ahí de pie - Es realmente algo digno de admiración, ciertamente.

-Mira quien habla, tu cuerpo está por completo con heridas, aun si no sangras, el dolor realmente debe de ser malo. - respondió de igual manera.

-Antes dijiste terminemos con esto… pero realmente no lo he sentido asi. has estado haciendo tiempo. lástima que es inútil. dos flotas imperiales están esperando en la órbita del planeta. derribaran a cualquier nave que intente salir de la atmosfera.

Al decirlo ciertamente la expresión de preocupación de la Jedi aumento, aun asi no dejo de apuntar su sable de luz contra su enemigo.

Bajando la cabeza un momento. Reflexionando acerca de lo que ocurría actualmente, lo único a lo que atino es a simplemente a seguir hasta el final, aun si conocía de antemano el resultado.

-Es hora de ir por todo. - dijo simplemente arrojándose contra el Sith.

-¡Así debe de ser!-exclamo con furor.

CHIN

Recibiendo de lleno con su sable el fuerte golpe de la maestra Jedi desde la derecha con un tajo diagonal ascendente.

Fue empujado y de inmediato desvió una estocada. Que apuntaba a su cuello.

FWSSSSSS

Escuchando como es que la hoja de luz zumbaba mortalmente cerca.

CHIN

Empujando hacia arriba la espada de luz de su enemiga, intento cortarla aprovechando que ahora su arma estaba fuera de posición para defenderla.

PUM

Al instante sin darle tiempo a hacer el golpe final con su mano libre trayéndola hacia adelante uso la _[Fuerza]_ empujo hacia atrás a su oponente, además de aparentemente haberle ocasionado un daño físico interno.

Tremiendo una mueca de dolo el Sith vómito, sin embargo al terminar de regurgitar, mostro una repúgnate sonrisa.

Teniendo un ligero olor a quemado, llegando a su nariz, bajo su mirada hacia su hombro derecho, ahí un corte superficial limpio, no lo sintió, aun así ahí estaba.

-No fuiste lo suficientemente rápida ¿eh sucia Jedi? – murmuró el Sith.

Entonces deslizo su mano opuesta hacia adelante y usando _[Fuerza]_ lanzo una fuerza invisible que envío volando a Angeline lejos.

La [Maestra] maniobro como pudo y de inmediato derrapo acomodando su posición algunos metros, levantando la vista de inmediato al sentir el peligro.

Habiendo saltado varios metros sobre ella. Sonriendo con arrogancia y apuntando su mano libre hacia ella.

Comenzó a lanzar ondas de choque usando la _[Fuerza]_. En consecuencia, la [Maestra] Angeline fue obligada a saltar hacia atrás, haciendo una serie de volantines esquivando todos los meteoros lanzados contra ella.

A pesar de escapar de la fuerza destructiva de estos ataques, al final no pudo con las ondas expansivas las cuales terminaron por alcanzarla y hacerle perder el equilibrio.

Quedando en una rodilla mirando hacia arriba de inmediato, delante, venia el rubio y levantando su mano derecha hacia ella, lanzo rayos de _[Fuerza]_, tomando por sorpresa a la [Maestra].

BUZZZZZZZZZ

Sin embargo, pudo reaccionar casi a tiempo.

Usando su sable de luz para absorber la mayoría de estos rayos.

FSSSSSSSSS

BACHI-BACHI-BACHI

Escuchando como crepitaban a lo largo de la hoja de luz. Aun así algunos de estos rayos alcanzaron a golpearla en el estómago.

ZSSSSSSSSZZ

Haciéndola derrapar algunos metros.

TAP-TAP-TAP

Levantando la mirada hacia adelante, al escuchar pasos, acercarse a ella, de repente.

SUNG

FSSSSSSS

Con su sable de luz apenas logra desviar una estocada frontal del rubio. aun asi este alcanzo a apuñalar su costado izquierdo.

-Tsk. Maldición. te aferras fervientemente a tu vida. - se burló el Sith, haciendo fuerza con su arma para poder cortar en dos a su enemigo, pero debido a la posición defensiva del sable de Angeline, al rubio se le volvía imposible moverlo.

Una herida que sería mortal. por suerte, la herida era apenas si se le consideraría mortal debido a que no había sangre, en cambio un olor a carne quemada se podía oler perfectamente.

Hicieron fuerza el uno contra el otro, hasta que Angeline hizo un movimiento inesperado.

FSSSS

Apagando su arma, y saltando de inmediato hacia atrás logrando zafarse del arma de su enemigo, al aterrizar sostuvo su costado izquierdo, doliéndole por el movimiento brusco anterior.

-Como se esperaba de una [Maestra] Jedi. no morirás tan fácilmente. Ufufufu, en serio esto se está volviendo entretenido. - burlándose de su estado, el rubio continuo su avance hacia ella con calma.

Por su parte Angeline, respiro hondo y simplemente se levantó, ignorando el dolor y centrándose en el enemigo delante de ella.

Sabía lo que le esperaba. sabía que no había marcha atrás. asi que si iba a suceder. al menos iba a causarle un buen momento de problemas a este Sith.

Levantándose y señalando su espada de luz hacia su enemigo, afilo su mirada y cargo hacia adelante.

-¡ILUSA! - exclamo extasiado el rubio lanzando rayos de _[Fuerza]_ contra ella.

Sin embargo.

No espero para nada lo siguiente.

Usando la _[Fuerza]_ Angeline estaba levantando las placas del suelo, usándolas como escudo, y a la vez…

-¡Maldita! - exclamo lanzándose también hacia adelante.

SWING-SWING

SWOOOSH

Haciendo rápidos y precisos cortes en el aire, convirtió las placas de metal voladoras en nada más que retazos en un instante. Sin embargo donde debería de estar su enemigo, no podía verle por ningún lado. Moviendo furiosamente sus ojos por todos los lados buscándola.

ZING

FSSSSSSSSS

Escuchando entonces el sonido de la activación de un sable de luz. Moviendo una vez más sus ojos por todos lados buscando el origen de ese sonido, no podía encontrar nada.

Y fue ahí que…

CHIN-CHIN

ZWING

Cortando desde abajo, desde el suelo abriéndose paso a través del piso de metal, se vio salir la espada de luz, la cual estaba milimétricamente apuntada a dar en su pecho si seguía su trayectoria.

En un último y desesperado movimiento al que se vio obligado el Sith uso _[Fuerza]_ para crear un escudo a la altura de su pecho con la intención de evitar el golpe mortal.

TUUUUUIIIIIN

EL sable de luz, al entrar en contacto directo con la protección invisible que l a_[Fuerza] _daba al rubio, comenzó a pitear, protegiéndolo de recibir una herida fatal, más no del golpe producto de la fuerza con la que fue apuñalado.

PAAAAAAAWN

Saliendo hacia arriba al ser su escudo de _[Fuerza] _forzado hacia él, seguido al instante por una fría [Maestra] Jedi que le alcanzo de inmediato.

CHIN

Apretando los dientes al detener una huelga lateral desde la izquierda, cargada con una fuerza que hasta ahora esta maestra no había mostrado.

CHIN-CHIN-CHIN

Y casi al instante, el Sith perdió el empuje, pero arreglándoselas para lograr desviar el arma atacante y la suya propia hacia un lado.

PUMP

Siendo tomado con la guardia abajo, recibiendo de lleno un izquierdazo bien colocado, rompiéndole el labio por la fuerza, de inmediato retrajo el sable de luz para iniciar un rápido cambio de fulminantes estocadas.

SLASH-SLASH-SLASH

CHIN-CHIN-CHIN-CHIN-CHIN-CHIN

Respondiendo con velocidad y desesperación el rubio desvió apenas las mortales estocas que se habían convertido de repente en una intensa lluvia de ataques.

Tajo descendente desde la derecha en diagonal.

CHIN

Era desviada a la derecha por un tajo en vertical.

CHIN

FSSSSS

De inmediato aprovechando la postura, Angeline hizo un arco invertido desde ese lado.

Ha lo cual moviendo su mano como pudo.

CHIN

Detuvo la implacable huelga de la Jedi, aunque por su empuje, fue la propia hoja de color rojo la cual estaba quemando la parte de su hombro izquierdo al ser empujada contra él.

-Pse. - haciendo fuerza y apretando los dientes por el dolor que sentía al tener presionado contra el - ¡SUCIA JEDI!

Empujando con todo su ser la espada de luz lejos de él.

CHIN

Sin embargo de inmediato vino un golpe desde el lado izquierdo, dándole de lleno en la quijada sacándolo de equilibrio, y de inmediato le siguió una patada ascendente, la cual esquivo por los pelos.

Y entonces…

CHIN

Movido por el temor a ser rebanado el sable de luz, desviando una vez más el golpe mortal. Pero obteniendo una apertura más que clara para atacar a Angeline.

PUMB

Sin embargo en vez de eso, recibió un rodillazo izquierdo por parte de la Jedi que aprovecho para retraer su arma y realizar de inmediato un peligroso corte dirigido hacia el cuello del Sith.

CHIN

FSSSSSSS

Estaba seguro de que si no hacía algo de inmediato moriría decapitado por la espada de luz de esta maestra Jedi. De un momento a otro no tuvo mayor opción que…

-¡DISPAREN! - grito en un último intento.

Y a su grito los clones que aun apuntaban sus rifles de plasma en todo momento a la Jedi, dispararon sin vacilar ante la orden de su ahora líder.

PIUM-PIUM-PIUM-PIUM

varios disparos llegaron sobre ellos, aunque no le dieron de lleno a ninguno de los usuarios de la _[Fuerza]._ dos disparos lograron dar en su espada de luz y desviarla para que no matase al Sith.

Usando la _[Fuerza]_ para tomar distancia entre él y la [Maestra] Jedi, Dark Navd miraba furioso. Por su parte, la [Maestra] chasqueaba la lengua. había estado a un solo tajo de acabar con Dark Navd a pesar de que había visto que era muy posible que fuese ella la que perdiese la vida hoy. Pero tal parece que lo que ella vio, se cumplirá de una u otra manera, asi que no le quedaba más que seguir adelante.

Y la pelea ahora se ha vuelto más difícil, pues parece que los clones ahora también interferirán. Pero aun con eso en su contra no se rendiría. Asi que sin esperar nada apunto de nuevo su sable contra el Sith y salto hacia él.

-¡Fuego! - grito el rubio, y sobre la Jedi comenzaron a caer varios disparos, usando la _[Fuerza]_ con su mano izquierda hace un escudo y desvía varios de los disparos, sin perder la velocidad con la que cargaba hacia el Sith.

-¡Esto no será suficiente! - exclamo ella saltando el último tramo entre ella y el Sith, el escudo de _[Fuerza]_ no resistiría demasiado, quizás si solo es capaz de matar a este Sith, quizás, el destino pueda cambiarse.

Eso pensó.

Pero eso es nada más que un sueño, nada puede ir en contra del destino… nada.

Asi que solo apretó el agarre con su mano derecha sobre su sable de luz y continúo su carga contra el rubio.

CHIN-CHIN-CHIN-CHIN

Podía decirse que el ataque de la Jedi más que a llegar a ser desesperado, era furioso y rápido, estocadas apuntadas a la cabeza o el pecho.

Desviadas de inmediato para evitar su muerte.

Sin duda una lucha digna de dos fuerzas opuestas.

CHIN

Quedando entonces con sus armas cruzadas, mientras empujaban la una contra la otra buscando superar a su adversario.

-Nada mal para una escoria. - se burló más que elogiar los esfuerzos de la [Maestra] Jedi por derrotarlo, aun cuando sabía que el resultado ya se había definido.

Dos de los clones, aprovechando que ambos usuarios de la _[Fuerza]_ se encontraban con los sables cruzados, intentando empujar al otro a base de fuerza bruta, dispararon a las piernas de Angeline…

PIUM-PIUM

-¡Arg!

Alcanzándola, provocando que perdiera y que el Sith la empujara con fuerza, provocando que soltara su sable.

-Pse. Estúpidos clones. – Murmuró con una mueca – Y yo que quería ganar limpiamente. – Sonrió burlón – Bah. Eso es una mentira. – cogió el sable de Angeline, destruyéndolo.

Entonces se acercó hasta la mujer, poniéndose frente a ella.

-Jejeje.

Angeline empezó a reírse mientras se ponía de rodillas como podía. Sabía que iba a morir, por eso moriría dignamente. Pero, al filo de su muerte, pudo ver algo. Algo que le alegro el corazón, la confirmación de lo que había visto con anterioridad. Ahora estaba segura de ello.

-¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó el Sith, enojado por ver la sonrisa en el rostro de la [Maestra].

-Fallaras. – Sonrió aún más – Lo he visto.

-Pse. ¿Y quién será ese que me derrote? ¿Vuestros aprendices? ¡Ja! ¡No me hagas reír! – Se carcajeó – Ya les he derrotado antes. ¡Los humille! ¡Ellos no son comparables a mi poder! – A pesar de sus palabras, la sonrisa de Angeline no se borraba - ¡Muere! – exclamó, levantando su sable.

SLASH

Con un furioso movimiento, el Sith decapitó a la [Maestra] Jedi. Su cabeza cayó al suelo, rodando varios metros mientras su cuerpo caía hacia uno de los lados.

-Pse. Sucia Jedi. – Masculló, observando los cuerpos de sus cuatro clones muertos - ¡Sigamos! ¡Tenemos más ratas que cazar!

* * *

_**Enfermería de NERV**_

Asuka soltó un jadeo. Apretó sus ojos y los dientes con fuerza mientras agarraba con la misma la camisa del castaño. No tenía lágrimas, pues las había gastado todas. Había perdido a su [Maestra]. Su mente se tambaleaba. Estaba confusa por el ataque del Ángel. Ahora se tambaleaba con más fuerza ante la pérdida de sus compañeros y amigos [Jedi] y su [Maestra].

* * *

_**Templo Jedi**_

El trio de [Maestros] detuvo su avance. Lo habían sentido. Angeline no había sobrevivido al encuentro con el escuadrón, pero se había llevado a varios con ella.

Una vez lograron llegar a la sala de transmisiones. Allí todo el lugar estaba tranquilo… o eso parecía.

-¡Alto ahí!

Un grupo de seis clones aparecieron en la sala. Asesinos caza [Jedis].

-Dos cada uno. – murmuró Torn.

-Veamos de que estáis hechos. – susurró Obi Wan mientras se lanzaba hacia su dúo.

Los asesinos clones sacaron unas afiladas cuchillas, con las cuales iban a enfrentarse. Obi Wan lanzo dos cortes, el primero horizontal y el segundo vertical, pero el clon los esquivo con una rapidez increíble.

-¡Te voy a destripar! – exclamó el asesino clon, intentando atravesarle la garganta.

Obi Wan, levemente sorprendido por la velocidad, esquivo por los pelos la afilada cuchilla, pero aprovecho ese movimiento para empujar al asesino clon con la _[Fuerza]_, para luego lanzarle el sable, atravesándole el pecho.

-Uno menos.

Ahora que ya sabían de que eran capaces esos clones, el combate fue más fácil. Solo debían aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos. No tardaron ni diez minutos en eliminar al resto de soldados clon.

Una vez derrotados, Obi Wan se dedicó a cambiar el mensaje encriptado para que ningún [Jedi] se acercara a la capital.

Cuando estaban por marcharse de esa sala, Obi Wan se desvió.

-Espera [Maestro], hay algo que necesito saber. – dijo mientras se acercaba a reproductor holográfico de las cámaras.

-Si ves las grabaciones solo dolor sentirás. – le advirtió Yoda.

Torn miro preocupado a ambos [Jedis].

-He de saber la verdad. – murmuró, encendiendo el reproductor.

Yoda cerro los ojos, sabiendo lo que vería.

La cara de Obi Wan mostraba asombro, incomprensión y tristeza. Torn cerró los ojos, dolido.

-No puede ser. – murmuró Obi Wan.

En los hologramas se mostraba como Anakin, o Darth Vader, masacraba a todo [Jedi] que encontraba, sin hacer distinción, para que, al final, apareciera el [Emperador], felicitando a su aprendiz.

-*Has actuado bien, mi nuevo aprendiz. Y ahora, Lord Vader, marcha y trae la paz al [Imperio].*

Sin poder aguantar más, Obi Wan apago el reproductor.

-No puedo seguir mirando.

-Destruir a los Sith nuestra misión es. – le dijo Yoda.

-[Maestro], mándeme a enfrentarme al [Emperador], pero no hare ningún daño a Anakin.

-Tu pupilo el joven Skywalker ya no es. Corrompido, asesinado, por Darth Vader.

-…

-[Maestros], aquí nos dividimos. Suerte con cambiar el mensaje encriptado. – dijo Torn mientras avanzaba en dirección contraria a los otros dos. Él tenía que cumplir su misión.

-Que la _[Fuerza]_ te acompañe. – dijeron Yoda y Obi Wan, caminando hacia su objetivo.

El [Maestro] Torn avanzo hasta los pisos inferiores secretos, donde estaba la nave intergaláctica. O bueno, debían de ser secretos. Conforme iba avanzando podía ver las marcas de la batalla.

Por suerte no se encontró con algún enemigo, lo cual le facilito el acceso hasta el hangar.

Después de descender una centena de pisos, llego al sótano del [Templo]. Un hangar secreto… ya no tan secreto. No era muy grande, pero si lo suficiente como para albergar la nave de Vin. La lanzadera estaba oculta. Se acercó al panel para ver el radar. Tecleo en el teclado táctil, buscando.

Entonces la esperanza de poder escapar con la nave se fue. Parecía ser que el Sith que había eliminado a Angeline lo había previsto. De algún modo sabía de la nave y de la misión de sus pupilos… y había enviado una flota para evitar que huyera con la nave. Muy listo.

Suspiró con pesar. No podía destruir la nave, pues entonces sus alumnos no podrían volver. Seguramente el Sith iría hasta la Tierra una vez supiera como usar la nave. E incluso intentarían copiar su tecnología.

Volvió a suspirar. No quería llegar a eso, pero no tenía otra. Camino hasta el asiento de los pilotos y empezó a teclear mientras grababa un mensaje holográfico para sus pupilos.

-Shinji, Asuka, si estáis viendo esto es porque he muerto. Y no solo yo. Quiero que escuchéis atentamente, pues no tengo demasiado tiempo. – Sin dejar de teclear, el [Maestro] les contó todo lo que había sucedido en la Galaxia sin emitir nada – Y eso es todo lo ocurrido. Como podréis comprobar, ahora mismo estoy haciendo modificaciones en la nave por parte de Vin. Para evitar que el [Imperio] copie esta nave, he instalado un sensor que, si alguien intenta desmontarla, explotará. Espero que no sean tan idiotas como para intentarlo, pues les saldrá un aviso. En fin, si este mensaje os llega es porque Darth Navd ha llegado a la Tierra. Si ese es el caso… entonces no serán buenas noticias. Este mensaje os llegara nada más llegue a vuestro Sistema Solar a través del agujero de gusano. Pero podéis estar tranquilos. Solo vuestros comunicadores recibirán este mensaje. Nadie, además de Vin, será capaz de desencriptarlo. – terminó de teclear y miro a la puerta por donde había entrado. Suspiró nuevamente – Bueno, hasta aquí llego. Shinji, Asuka, estamos muy orgullosos de vosotros, no lo olvidéis. – Sonrió – Y que la _[Fuerza]_ os acompañe.

Una vez que terminó, toco un botón y se levantó, saliendo de la nave.

Afuera ya lo esperaba Darth Navd junto a los cinco clones supervivientes.

-Bien, bien. Desgraciadamente no he podido capturar a los otros dos sucios [Jedis], pero al menos te cazo a ti, el otro estúpido [Maestro]. – Sonrió – Pero no tengo ganas de hablar. ¡Solo te atravesarte con mi sable!

Lanzándose en un furioso ataque en contra del maestro jedi.

CHIN

-Como suponía.

-La [Maestra] Jedi que se quedó atrás. me dio un tiempo difícil, pero al final, las ratas caen. - sonriendo con arrogancia y empujando un poco más su espada de luz.

empujando y ganando el duelo de fuerza, Torn realizó un corte diagonal ascendente.

FSSSSSSSS

Fallando al ver como el Sith saltaba haciendo un volantín hacia atrás. Sin esperar más Torn corrió de inmediato contra el rubio. Preparándose para rebanarlo en dos.

CHIN

-Eso fue realmente peligroso [Maestra] Jedi. - sonreía divertido el rubio empujando un poco su espada contra el jedi.

FSSSSS-FSSSSS

-No te será sencillo acabar conmigo. Puedo ver tus heridas. - dijo el jedi empujando el sable de luz y haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y dándole una fuerte patada.

PUMB

Enviándolo hacia atrás, girando su cuerpo y usando el sable de luz y clavándolo en el suelo.

ZZSSSSSSSS

El Sith se puso en pie, durante el camino hasta este lugar. tuvo que tragarse una amarga pastilla para poder tolerar el dolor que le causaban las heridas de su batalla anterior.

No era para menos, aunque no mortales, estas por el dolor le dificultaban el moverse normalmente, limitando sus movimientos. Angeline le había llevado realmente al límite en su capacidad de soportar el dolor.

-Levántate. estoy seguro que no será suficiente para alguien como tu esa cantidad de heridas. aun puedes moverte con bastante libertad. - dijo el castaño.

Era cierto. para un [Caballero] Jedi o un Sith, moverse teniendo todas esas heridas sería difícil, más aun tener un enfrentamiento. aun asi, con ese pronóstico, el rubio estaba de pie levantando su arma y apuntándola sin dudar.

-Tch, déjate de decir cosas sin importancia. heridas… Esto apenas si son rasguños. no me digas que me tienes pena. - se burló el Sith, sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Sentir empatía sería más fácil de decir.

CHIN

-¡Como si me importase que alguien se pusiera en mis zapatos! - grito furioso el Sith.

CHIN

FSSSSS

Empujando al [Maestro] Jedi hacia atrás y hacer una estocada la cual fue desviada hacia la derecha por Torn, que de inmediato realizo un giro y moviendo su espada para hacer un corte en diagonal descendente.

CHIN

Fue frenado mientras el rubio sostenía el sable de luz de manera invertida.

CHIN-CHIN-CHIN

FSSSSSSS

CHISSSSST

Haciendo que la hoja de luz caiga al suelo y produce varias chispas. Ya que Dark Navd había saltado hacia atrás para evitar el golpe del Jedi.

FSSSSS

-Caos. ¿es que no te das cuenta es caos lo que el universo necesita? Lo pide a gritos. solo con caos viene el cambio. es asi. al menos como lo veo yo, aunque eso me importa muy poco. – expuso el Sith y salto contra Torn.

CHIN

Deteniéndolo de golpe, aun asi, sintió la fuerza del ataque.

-Aunque realmente no me importa eso, solo vivo para destruir. me encanta eso, pero lo que más me gusta… lo que más disfruto…. - empujando la espada del [Maestro].

CHIN

FSSSSSSSSS

CHIN

Volviendo a atacar esta vez con una estocada.

CHIN

Desviada por el sable de luz de Torn hacia la derecha. Aprovechando el impulso uso este para intentar un tajo en horizontal, sin embargo el Sith anticipo su acción y uso la _[Fuerza]_ para defenderse, empujando al maestro hacia atrás.

Y lanzo los rayos de la _[Fuerza]_ contra el castaño.

TSSSSSSSS

FSSSSSSSSSS

BACHI-BACHI-BACHI

Defendiéndose al instante con su sable de luz, y asi repeliendo por completo el ataque.

-¡Lo que más disfruto es aplastar a las ratas como tu! los Jedis… no sabes cómo disfruto el matarlos. - lanzándose de inmediato en un furioso ataque de cortes y estocadas. Todo ello en un éxtasis de emoción retorcida ante la sola idea de expresar su sentir.

FSSSSSSS

CHIN-CHIN-CHIN-CHIN-CHIN

FSSSSSSS

-¡¿Que te pasa?! - exclamo dando una estocada hacia el lado derecho del castaño.

CHIN

FSSSSSSS

Escuchando el cómo es que su espada de luz zumbaba al ser desviada por la del Jedi.

-Divertido dices. - apretando con fuerza su arma – Propio pensamiento de un Sith.

El castaño saltó hacia el rubio, impulsado por la _[Fuerza]_ para obtener una velocidad sorpresa y tomar al rubio desprevenido.

POWWWWN

Empujando con fuerza al rubio, que derrapo algunos metros antes de poder detenerse por completo.

CHIN

Deteniendo el golpe lateral del castaño.

CHIN-CHIN-CHIN-CHIN

Comenzando nuevamente un intercambio de golpes con sus espadas de luz.

Corte vertical contra estocada

CHIN

Estocada invertida contra revés derecho

CHIN

Corte diagonal descendente contra corte diagonal ascendente

CHIN

FSSSSSSSSSS

CHREEEEEEEEN

Empujándose el uno al otro mientras sus dos sables de luz zumbaban ahí donde ambos se encontraban.

-Lo haces mejor que esa perra sin alma. tomo algo de mí… pero esto es divertido. – intentando provocarle, el Sith se burló de la difunta Angeline.

CHIN

-…. - el castaño se mantuvo callado mirando con ojos afilados al rubio en todo momento.

-¿Qué paso amiguito? ¿Acaso te comió la lengua el gato? - empujando el sable de luz con fuerza y haciendo retroceder al castaño.

CHIN

Haciendo un arco vertical descendente siendo interceptado por la espada [Maestro] Jedi.

-Vamos si no hablas… ¡! - deteniéndose entonces en su hablar al sentir su mano derecha ser detenida por completo por el brazo libre del Jedi.

Apretando la mano con la que el rubio sostenía su espada para de inmediato propinarle un fuerte golpe en el estomago

PAWN

-¡GAH! - se quejó fuertemente Dark Navd al sentir el aire escapar por su boca de golpe.

Y de inmediato le siguió una patada invertida que mando a estrellar en el suelo

TRAAAASSSSASH

-Kuh… ¡Pedazo de escoria jedi! - saltando hacia el jedi mientras le lanzaba rayos usando la _[Fuerza]._

usando su espada de luz, el [Maestro] Jedi se defendió del ataque mientras corría hacia el rubio.

CHIN-CHIN-CHIN

Volviendo a intercambiar rápidos y peligrosos cambios y estocadas con sus letales armas.

CHIN-CHIN-CHIN

Ambos empujándose al final del último ataque tomando distancia el uno del otro.

-Fue realmente divertido matar a esa sucia. murió con una sonrisa la muy loca. ¿quien muere de esa manera tan ridícula? me pregunto si tu morirás de la misma manera. - dijo Dark Navd.

Torn cerró los ojos un instante.

La muerte de su compañera y de varios de sus amigos…

El dolor de la perdida…

Ciertamente era de lo mas doloroso, pero debía seguir. Les fallaría si se dejara llevar por las palabras del Sith. Entonces abrió los ojos nuevamente. usando la _[Fuerza]_ para ganar velocidad, el Jedi agarro al Sith.

PAM

Dándole un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda…

PAM

Dándole otro en la mejilla derecha…

PAM

Dándole un poderoso gancho en la barbilla, aumentado el poder con la _[Fuerza]_, levantándolo para agarrarle de la pierna…

PUM

Lanzándolo contra el suelo.

-¡Hijo de puta! – exclamó furioso, notando como le sangraba la boca.

ZAS

El castaño le produjo un corte a la pierna derecha del Sith rubio, a la altura de medio muslo, provocando que cayera al suelo. El Sith había sobrepasado su límite. Antes el durísimo combate contra Angeline, y ahora el durísimo combate contra Torn.

Torn tenía su sable en alto, listo para dar el último golpe al derrotado Sith… pero…

PUIM

Uno de los clones disparo, dándole en el centro del pecho…

SLASH

Y el Sith atravesó el estómago del [Jedi].

-Has tenido un grave error. – se burló Navd, limpiándose la sangre de la boca.

El cuerpo de Torn cayó al suelo, muerto.

Darth Navd se levantó tembloroso del suelo, limpiándole la sangre que he salía de la boca, cojeando por el corte que le había hecho Torn en dirección a la nave.

-¡Quiero que reviséis la nave! ¡Ese imbécil seguro que ha hecho algo! ¡La quiero lista para cuanto antes! Tengo que visitar a un par de amigos. – susurró con una maligna sonrisa.

A pesar de su sonrisa, sabía que, de no haber sido por sus clones, que habían dañado de gravedad a los [Jedi], posiblemente hubiera muerto en ambos combates. Pero no tenía que preocuparse. Sus aprendices no estaban a su nivel.

XXXXX

Yoda se encontraba yendo a su encuentro con el [Emperador] para derrotarlo cuando sintió esa sensación. Cerró los ojos, inspiro profundamente y siguió avanzando con gran determinación.

XXXXX

Obi Wan se encontraba saliendo del [Templo] cuando también sintió esa sensación. Imitando inconscientemente la acción de Yoda, el [Maestro Jedi] siguió adelante. Tenía que enfrentarse a su antiguo pupilo y amigo.

* * *

_**Enfermería de NERV**_

Shinji lo había sentido. Ese dolor en su corazón. Cerró los ojos y su cabeza cayo hacia delante. Su esperanza se había desvanecido. Ahora estaba cien por cien seguro. Su [Maestro] había fallecido.

Esa noche, ninguno de los dos [Jedi] consiguió dormir, pues el dolor en sus corazones era enorme. Pero lo presentían. La cosa se iba a poner peor.

* * *

Bueeeeeeeeeeno. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Sinceramente, siempre duele cargarte a tus personajes. Me ha dolido, pero que se le va a hacer. El próximo también tendrá sorpresa XD Lamento la larga espera, pero creo que habrá merecido la pena, ¿no :)?

Ahora algo importante. En las peleas de este capítulo me han ayudado mi amigo **AtrixGrayZero** y su novia **Crizravenwood.** A ambos les estoy jodidamente agradecido XD El mérito de dichas peleas son suyas ;)


End file.
